As Brumas do tempo
by Kah Aluada
Summary: Em meio ao caos e à morte você sente o gosto da mudança, você sente a virada de mão do destino e nesse instante não há nada mais importante do que seus sentimentos. Sirius está aprendendo a única verdade imutável dentro de um mundo sem sentindo: Você só pode tocar o céu se deixar-se sentir.
1. Prólogo: Ordinary Love

**Desclaimer: Esse mundo não me pertence, ele é da J.K Rowlling e Warner Bros. Eu só faço por diversão e sem fins lucrativos. Não quero ferir propriedade intelectual de ninguém e plágio é crime! **

**N/A: Importante. Se você não leu Pintura Intima pare por aqui, dê um voltar e vá no meu perfil. Essa fic é um spin off da minha fic sobre os Marotos. Pintura Intima. Ficará perdido se vier direto pra essa.**

**Agora pra quem já leu a outra fanfic. Os eventos que ocorrem nessa fic não alteram a realidade de Pintura Intima, o que aconteceu naquele universo continua naquele universo. O que acontece aqui fica aqui e o que houve lá, bem. Já aconteceu, não tem como mudar. **

**São muitos avisos e são importantes. É uma das primeiras vezes que me arrisco com POV então não sei como isso saiu. A fic é narrada em 3ª pessoa, mas o ponto de vista é todo Sirius. Em algumas situações, bem poucas, que eu mudei o ponto de vista para o da Mellani e apenas o dela. **

**Como é do ponto de vista do Sirius não tinha como focar, por exemplo, em James e Lily, igual aconteceu em P.I**

**Fic betada pela linda Ceci! Espero que gostem! Beijos e Aproveitem!**

**Prólogo: Ordinary Love **

Passei a minha vida inteira escondendo coisas. Escondi dos meus pais que eu sofria por serem tão distantes. Escondi do meu irmão que sentia falta dele. Escondi dos meus amigos que precisava de apoio, escondi de Remus que gostava da mesma garota que ele, escondi dessa garota que gostava dela e o pior: escondi de mim mesmo que sentia tudo isso. O quão longe eu poderia ir se não tinha capacidade de sentir aquele amor? Como eu poderia ir alto se esse amor simples, dado de bom grado por meus amigos e por aquela garota, era demais para eu lidar? Se eu não conseguia lidar com esse amor comum, como poderia lidar com a dor? A resposta é que eu não pude. Não consegui remexer na tristeza que eu sentia e mais uma vez escondi as coisas. Escondi de Harry mais da metade da minha vida porque era doloroso de mais dizer. Escondi quem eu era da minha própria filha e só escondi.

Eu nunca pensei que eu pudesse cair mais fundo do que eu caí quando fui para Azkaban, mas eu consegui. Agora eu consigo ir mais longe porque hoje, infelizmente tarde de mais, eu posso sentir esse amor dentro de mim. Agora eu consigo chegar mais alto, tocar o céu se eu puder... Porque todo o sofrimento, toda a dor e tudo, exatamente tudo que passei foram fruto de algo raro e puro, algo que vivi e não percebi. Enquanto esse gelo desconhecido me envolve eu posso finalmente ver a verdade. Não teria feito nada do que eu fiz se não fosse por amor, que vindo dessas pessoas incríveis, refletiu em mim e mudou algo drasticamente.

Eu sei que as pessoas costumam ver um filme da própria vida quando estão morrendo, mas nesse último segundo, enquanto deixo meu afilhado para trás eu só consigo sentir essa mudança e finalmente entender que não foi por paixão, esse sentimento inconstante e perigoso, mas sim por amor. Porque foi com amor à bagunça, histórias, aventuras e principalmente, com amor à vida, que eu me tornei um Maroto. E foi esse amor que me levou diretamente ao encontro do meu destino.

Sem arrependimentos, sem amarguras, espero encontrar vocês.

Com todo sentimento que posso transbordar para minhas pessoas favoritas, mas principalmente com amor,

Sirius


	2. Capítulo 1: With or Without you

**Capitulo 1: With Or Without You**

**N/A: Se vocês soubessem o quanto eu estava com saudades do universo de Pintura Intima! Espero que essa fic dê um gostinho a vocês! Estou muito feliz de escrever novamente sobre a Mellani e o Sirius. Sério!**

**Veja o conjunto de pedras em seus olhos. Veja as coisas retorcidas ao seu lado. Eu espero por você. Truque de mão e virada de destino. Numa cama de pregos ela me faz esperar. E eu espero sem você. Com ou sem você.-U2**

O ar faltava para seus pulmões, ele não sabia dizer onde estava ou quem era. Tudo virou um grande apagão e em seguida muitas cores. Sentiu a cabeça doer muito e gritou como se lutasse com alguém, como se algo tentasse esmagá-lo. Fez força. Não queria ser esmagado. Queria procurar os seus, ir pra junto daqueles que tanta falta lhe fizeram. Gritou novamente e sentiu o ar voltar com força para os seus pulmões. Aquilo doeu mais do que gostaria, sua cabeça doeu muito.

-Sirius. – e o moreno abriu os olhos com aquele chamado.

-Regulus? – esticou a mão, tocando o rosto do irmão. Sua visão ainda estava turva.

-Não se mexa. Mamãe está vindo. – Sirius franziu o cenho.

-Ela não foi pro inferno? – Regulus o olhou confuso.

-Mamãe não quer essas expressões trouxas por aqui. – o pequeno o lembrou. Algo viscoso escorria no rosto de Sirius e estava incomodando-o. Além, é claro, da terrível dor de cabeça.

-O que... Onde estou?

-Ela vai te matar.

-Onde estou? – gritou irritado e sentou. Finalmente percebeu o que tinha no rosto. Era sangue, escorrendo de um corte profundo em sua testa – Ouch! – exclamou ao tocar o ferimento. – C-como eu fiz isso?

-Mamãe falou pra não usar sua varinha, ela falou... – Sirius sentou, ainda processando as informações. Olhou em volta. O chão cheio de gelo, como se fosse um lago congelado.

-Ai. – reclamou ao sentir dor nas costas. Franziu o cenho e aquilo doeu mais ainda. Tudo doía, principalmente sua sanidade, ele tinha certeza, seriamente atingida após os golpes de sua prima Bellatrix. – Cachorra louca. – resmungou voltando a deitar. O pequeno Regulus o encarava com apreensão.

-Não pode fazer o chão voltar ao normal antes dela subir?

-Do que está falando?

-Tarde demais. – uma voz odiosamente conhecida resmungou e Sirius franziu os olhos. Ou ele estava precariamente louco ou algo estranho estava acontecendo.

-Mãe? – perguntou arregalando os olhos.

-Mãeee! – Walburga, não a matrona viúva, mas a elegante e sensual Walburga Black, estava sentando na beira da cama. – Acho que deixou bem claro ontem à noite que não me chamaria mais assim. Por que foi mesmo? – e esticou a varinha na direção dele. Sirius arregalou os olhos, não de pavor do curativo, mas sim de toda a situação em si. – Ah, claro, como poderia me esquecer. Porque o fiz se desculpar com o noivo de sua prima, não é? E não adianta arregalar esses olhos senhor Black. Você está de castigo. O que eu disse. – afundou a varinha no corte dele fazendo-o engolir em seco – Sobre magia fora da escola? – a cada palavra ela lançava um feitiço que, ele sabia, poderia ser menos doloroso se feito a certa distância. – Ainda mais de alguém que não começou nem o primeiro ano. E você. – olhou para Regulus com superioridade – Estou desapontada. – o garoto baixou o olhar com culpa.

-Não foi culpa dele. - murmurou sentindo a garganta seca – Foi minha. Estávamos só nos divertindo. Mas a culpa é toda minha.

-Ótimo. Está de castigo até segunda ordem. Para não perder o costume. – Sirius piscou, sem conseguir entender toda aquela situação.

-Eu não estou bem. – murmurou sentindo-se mais tonto.

-Chega de tolices Sirius, você passou da sua cota na semana passada.

-Eu realmente. – saiu da cama e cambaleou até o espelho redondo acima da cômoda.

-Mãe. Acho que ele não está mesmo bem.

-Sirius, se isso for mais uma das suas... – mas Sirius não a ouvia mais. Estava petrificado olhando para seu reflexo. Esticou a mão tremula até o espelho e assim que tocou a superfície fria encolheu o braço com pânico e guinchou. Ainda em pânico tocou o próprio rosto e em seguida o próprio corpo.

-Mas o que... O que... – começou a dar voltas em si mesmo, tocando todos os cantos do corpo, principalmente o rosto, até que caiu no gelo do chão e bateu a cabeça com força. Sentiu tontura devido à queda e o teto ficou embaçado. A última coisa que viu foi a silhueta de sua mãe olhando-o com preocupação e incredulidade.

_/_

-Ele vai ficar bem. – ouviu uma voz conhecida de seu passado e tentou abrir os olhos. Seu corpo não obedecia a seu cérebro. Sentia-se mole e cansado. Forçou-se a abrir os olhos e a claridade do quarto o incomodou. Piscou até o olhar se acostumar e a primeira pessoa que viu foi o pequeno Regulus. Sentiu outro puxão no estômago, com medo do que estava acontecendo. Começou a hiperventilar, o ar entrando em maior quantidade em seus pulmões causando a intensificação de sua respiração.

-Sirius, se acalme. – ouviu a voz de sua mãe pedir.

-O que está acontecendo? – murmurou desesperado e levou as mãos ao rosto – Por que esse pesadelo não acaba? Isso é cruel demais. – falou com a voz chorosa e engoliu em seco. Olhou para o teto – Isso é o inferno? Isso é o que ganho por não acreditar em Deus? É isso senhor Deus? Passar a eternidade no inferno com essa mulher? – gritou com raiva e as lágrimas caíram – Já não me bastaram TREZE ANOS NAQUELA MALDITA CELA? EM AZKABAN! – sentiu mãos segurando-o pelos braços e olhou para frente. Era o doutor Gregory, que cuidou da maioria de seus machucados quando era criança. Ele sentia-se impotente diante tanta loucura. Gemeu assustado e encolheu-se feito uma bola. Começou a se balançar e cantar sua música preferida. "Isso só pode ser coisa do véu, é o véu brincando com minha mente. Ou então... Ou então são os dementadores, são eles... São... Não, isso está diferente."

E Sirius podia sentir algo diferente, porém familiar, no ar. Algo o intuindo de que ele deveria estar exatamente ali. Mesmo sendo um homem de 35 no corpo de um garoto de 11, a despeito do garoto ser ele mesmo.

-Hey garoto. Não gostaria de me contar o que está acontecendo aí dentro? – e Sirius sentiu os dedos do médico em sua cabeça. Tremeu, com medo do que aquilo significava.

-Eu não sei... Eu... – olhou para o doutor Gregory com pânico – Eu... Estava numa batalha, estava... Precisava derrotar... Ah meu Merlim, Harry... Mellani... James! – sua respiração acelerou – Eu fui empurrado para o véu eu... AQUELA MALDITA! – levantou e pegou sua varinha – Eu vou matar aquela maldita!

-Quem você vai matar? – o doutor perguntou.

-A minha prima, é claro.

-Sua prima? Qual delas?

-Bellatrix. Quem mais eu mataria? Cissy só fará um casamento de bosta com um comensal de merda e eu...

-Já chega Sirius. Regulus, retire-se.

-Mãe o Sirius...

-Retire-se agora! – Walburga mandou – Assim que seu pai chegar mande que suba.

-Sim senhora. – e o menino saiu tristonho.

-Me solta. – Sirius gritou com o médico. Ele fazia ressonâncias passando a varinha por pontos de sua cabeça e pescoço.

-Aparentemente não tem nada, senhora Black. É um surto nervoso. – e com facilidade colocou Sirius sentado na cama – Houve alguma coisa recentemente? Algo de que ele sente muito medo?

-Ele tem um pouco de medo do pai e bateu a cabeça no gelo que ele mesmo criou. A história é antiga. Você cuida desse garoto a tempo de mais para saber como ele é.

-Sim eu sei. E aparentemente as surras de Orion não estão dando efeito.

-Eu não pedi sua opinião quanto à criação do meu filho.

-Mas aparentemente ela é quem está causando o estrago.

_/_

Sirius deitou na cama e abraçou o travesseiro. Ele só podia estar louco. Louco, louco e mais louco. Talvez mais pirado do que o tarado da machadinha, aquele que McGongall tanto dizia. Talvez mais pirado do que o cara mais pirado de todos... "E se eu nunca vivi tudo aquilo? E se eu sonhei com todas aquelas mortes, com tudo aquilo, com aqueles amigos e... Aquela garota. E se eu... Se eu sou tão louco a ponto de ter criado tudo isso?"

Mas Sirius sabia que seus questionamentos eram imbecis. Ele tinha vivido aquilo da maneira mais real que uma experiência pessoal poderia proporcionar. Ele tinha provas suficientes com os feitiços indetectáveis que sabia fazer, feitiços que apenas alguém que precisasse se esconder do ministério teria aprendido. Também conseguiu antecipar vários movimentos de membros da sua família, já que se lembrava de algumas coisas antes de entrar em Hogwarts. Em um mês ele tinha ficado mais calmo, mas não menos desconfiado. Por algum motivo ele estava ali, de volta ao passado, digerindo essa informação aos poucos, a apenas uma semana de rever novamente seu melhor amigo e a garota que amava. Seu coração batia mais fraco só de pensar e sua odiosa família parecia perceber suas mudanças.


	3. Capítulo 2: Provas e detalhes

**Capitulo 2: Provas e detalhes**

_**noite, deliciosa noite , só temo que por ser de noite não passe tudo isto de um delicioso sonho!- Romeo e Julieta- Shakespeare**_

Sirius

Sabe aqueles momentos simples que marcam para sempre sua vida? Eles vêm como uma poesia, rimando cenas na sua frente, montando e mostrando o passado. Essas cenas simples com pequenas escolhas que mudam completamente seu destino. Elas são as que mais marcam sua memória. Para o resto da vida.

Eu costumava lembrar coisas tolas com mais precisão do que as coisas mais importantes. Eu me lembro, por exemplo, de quando Regulus e eu íamos para o curso de etiqueta puro sangue e a tábua lascada que ficava na entrada; afinal, era um lugar para elite e uma tábua lascada me chamava atenção. Lembro também de como minha prima Andy tropeçava nos próprios pés todas as vezes que minha tia a mandava andar feito uma dama da sociedade a qual ela pertencia. Ou do ruído que a cadeira da sala de jantar fazia quando meu tio Alphard sentava. Ele era meu tio favorito.

Está vendo? Eu me lembrava de coisas bobas, inúteis, como me lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia. Primeiro de setembro de 1971, tão vivo como se fosse hoje. Walburga me segurando pelo pulso porque mais uma vez eu tinha dito ou feito algo ruim, Regulus me puxando pela manga da camisa, meio choroso com a despedida, eu tropeçando na barra da saia de Walburga e finalmente, James esbarrando nela. Eu lembro vividamente de como o cabelo dele estava bagunçado para o lado esquerdo e os óculos meio tortos, mas lembro principalmente de um rosto de bochechas rosadas que surgiu logo atrás dele, olhando com receio.

Lembro ainda que nessa mesma hora o apito do trem deu seu primeiro aviso para que todos embarcassem e Regulus se assustou com o barulho agarrando mais minha mão. Então minha mãe me fez cumprimentar Margaret Dorea Potter. Como ela disse mesmo? Sem má criação. É acho que foi.

Por que eu me lembro desse dia tão bem? Foi nele que conheci minha garota e meu irmão. Como poderia esquecer? Quanto a esses detalhes... O apito, o susto, a barra da saia. São eles os únicos que provam que eu não estou louco. Afinal, como poderia antecipar cada mínimo detalhe das cenas que aconteciam na minha frente, pela segunda vez na vida? Se houve alguma dúvida, e eu estava convencido, tinha passado no segundo em que pisei na estação. Eu não poderia ter sonhado tudo aquilo e eu, tendo apenas 11, não poderia jamais sentir o que sinto no peito. Eu sei quem sou e sei o que vivi, embora a ameaça da loucura tenha me deixado aliviado. Afinal, existem a cada segundo mais provas de que aquilo não foi um sonho, e eu ainda fico receoso. Quem me mandou de volta? E por qual motivo? Algo dentro de mim diz que eu não devo mudar muito as coisas, mas... Não podem dar a faca e o queijo na mão de uma pessoa faminta e impulsiva: ela vai comer sem pensar duas vezes, mesmo que o alimento esteja envenenado. E aqui vou eu. Finalmente, aceitando essa loucura. Como tantas outras em minha vida.

Fim do P.O.V

-Sirius, cumprimente a senhora Potter sem má criação. – Walburga pediu e Sirius quase sorriu: a situação era exatamente a mesma, nos mais minuciosos detalhes.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-la, senhora Potter. – Sirius beijava a mão de Dorea, mas não a olhava. Sua atenção estava apenas no par de 11 anos a sua frente. Principalmente na garota:

–Esse é meu filho mais velho, Sirius Orion Black e este é Regulus, vai pra Hogwarts ano que vem. – seu coração deu um salto. Aquela era uma das lembranças mais deliciosas que ele tinha, uma das mais felizes e inocentes e agora estava ali, novamente. Como numa peça cruel do destino. Fazendo-o sofrer por mortes que ainda não tinham acontecido. Mellani o encarou, visivelmente incomodada. Ele sustentou o olhar:

–Agora cumprimente a senhorita Grant apropriadamente. – Sirius puxou a mão de Mellani e beijou-a:

–Muito Prazer senhorita Grant... – ela o olhou como se fosse uma cobra prestes a picá-la – Estou encantando. – e mal conseguiu conter a emoção na voz. Mellani o olhou com estranhamento e empinou o nariz delicado:

-Se isso for algum tipo de deboche senhor Black fique sabendo que terei o prazer de enfeitiçar a sua bunda.

-Mellani Potter Grant. – Dorea chamou escandalizada e ela bufou, pedindo desculpas.

-Sinto muito se soou dessa maneira a você. – o Black murmurou, sentindo como se andasse em corda bamba – É que... Realmente fiquei encantado.

-Ah, Ok mãos assanhadinhas. Sai de perto da minha prima.

-Sou...

-Ouvi. – James murmurou puxando Mellani para longe de Sirius, o ciúme visível a distância. Sirius mordeu o canto do lábio com decepção. Não sabia como lidar com crianças de 11 anos e ainda estava preocupado com aquela possível armadilha. Bem menos do que estava antes de rever seus amigos, é claro, mas ainda com pé atrás.

-O que fez no seu cabelo? – James corou e Sirius sorriu – Está muito legal.

\- Sério?

-Claro. Demonstra muita personalidade. – jogou com o super ego do amigo e o pequeno James sorriu lisonjeado – Vamos embarcar?

-Claro que sim! Eu sou James Potter.

\- Vamos senhorita Grant? – Mellani assentiu, corando.

-Sirius. – Regulus chamou e o Black se virou, encarando o irmão – Boa sorte. – desejou com o choro entalado na garganta. Sirius sorriu e se aproximou. Abraçou o irmão com carinho:

-Te escreverei sempre que puder. Somos melhores amigos.

-Melhores amigos. – Regulus sorriu e Sirius se afastou, juntando-se a Mellani e James. Aquela frase, dita ao irmão, eles faziam muito aquilo antes dele ir para Hogwarts. Sentiu-se culpado por destruir tudo com outra pessoa que o amava. Ele jamais perderia seu irmão para comensais se pudesse evitar. Jamais. Regulus seguiria um destino mais feliz. Era sua culpa, o afastamento, por ser tão idiota quando jovem. Era dever dele, como irmão mais velho, cuidar de Regulus. Ele o faria. Sem reservas. Doendo a quem doesse.

Embarcou no trem falando pouco e logo acharam uma cabine. Sentou na janela e encarou os dois Potter:

-James. Vou mijar. Já volto. – e a loira levantou, fazendo Sirius rir de canto:

-Boa. – ele não conseguiu conter. Mellani era exatamente daquele jeito. Bem despojada:

-Está achando graça da minha prima?

-Sim. Ela é divertida. – James sorriu amigavelmente. – Vocês não se parecem tanto para parentes.

-A mãe dela era meia irmã do meu pai. Por isso somos muito diferentes.

-Sério? – e Sirius ficou surpreso com aquela nova informação. Ele nunca tinha parado para pensar porque Mellani era tão loira e James não.

-Aham. Minha mãe me explicou. Foi assim: minha avó era morena, ela tinha família grega. Então ela casou com meu avô que era inglês que era bem branco de cabelo claro. Ela morreu quando meu pai nasceu, aí pro meu pai não crescer sem uma mãe ele se casou com a avó da Mel, que acabou sendo minha avó também. Aí a minha tia Clarice nasceu bem branca e loira. Porque a parte morena da família era da minha outra avó. Só que meu pai casou com minha mãe, eu saí assim. Já a minha tia Clarice casou com um Grant. – Sirius assentiu – Por isso somos tão diferentes.

-Você sabe muito sobre sua família.

-Tive que aprender por causa da escola de etiqueta.

-É, eu também. A sua mãe é prima da minha. Sabia?

-Aham. Sabia. Mas ela não fala muito da sua mãe. – Sirius deu de ombros e tentou assimilar aquelas informações. Ele nunca tinha entendido muito bem sobre a família Potter e muito menos sobre a de Mellani.

-Mas você disse que sua tia era meia irmã do seu pai. O que houve? – James baixou os olhos, visivelmente desconfortável:

-Ela morreu. Por isso a Mel mora comigo, mas ela não gosta muito de falar sobre isso e...

-Mas e o pai dela? Morreu também?

-Isso é algo que ela deve te contar. – Sirius engoliu em seco – Ela fica muito triste por causa disso. Mas sério, não toque nesse assunto. Ela vai me matar se souber que contei.

-Não vou dizer nada. Tem minha palavra. – sorriu amigável e James sorriu de volta:

-Voltei. – Mellani entrou na cabine – Essa é Lílian Evans, é nascida-trouxa então a trouxe comigo. Para ajudá-la com os costumes bruxos. – murmurou abrindo mais a porta. Sirius sorriu feliz ao ver a pequena Lílian Evans acenando timidamente – Ela pode ficar, não é?

-Claro, sem problemas. – James respondeu com uma voz esganiçada e pigarreou - Problema por quê?

-Viu Lily. – sorriu empolgada – Problema nenhum. Ela estava me explicando o que era um shopping, Jay. Você sabe o que é isso? É um lugar cheio de... – e Mellani sentou, puxando Lílian pela mão e ficando de frente para os garotos. Passou os próximos 10 minutos falando empolgada e Lílian ajudou – Aí tem o vidão que a Lily sabe tocar...

-Violão. É um instrumento musical.

-Isso. Nossa, eu nunca soube muito sobre o mundo trouxa. Digo, meus tios gostam de algumas ideias como a geladeira e a piscina. Eles estão construindo uma no lugar do nosso campo.

-O que é um crime porque eu não posso viver sem quadribol.

-Mas não é um esporte de voar? – Lily perguntou e James assentiu – Então é só voar em cima da piscina. – James piscou. Aquela ideia nunca tinha passado por sua mente antes.

-Esperto. – Sirius sorriu. A mulher dos doces passou e James resolveu comprar muito de uma só vez:

-James. A mãe disse que esse dinheiro era pra durar até o natal.

-Mas a gente não vai sair da escola. – debochou e Lily franziu o cenho:

-Mas se seus pais te confiaram o dinheiro não era pra gastar de uma vez. – a ruiva disse com tom de reprovação. James encheu as mãos de balas e enfiou todas na boca. Olhou-a com deboche. Lílian revirou os olhos e Sirius bufou:

-O James quis dizer que como não vai ter onde gastar ele prefere dividir com a gente. Não é? – o moreno estava mastigando as balas e deu de ombros. Lílian ajeitou a postura e olhou desconfiada para Sirius. Mellani deu um sorriso de lábios fechados para o Black. O coração dele deu um pulo. Aquilo era tão diferente de tudo que houve.

_/_

-Vocês estragaram tudo! – Mellani gritou irritada enquanto seguia a fila de calouros para os barcos. James revirou os olhos e Sirius ficou preocupado.

-Ele era um idiota! E se ela foi com ele é uma idiota também.

-Mas você estava gostando dela até ele chegar. A primeira vez em que consigo uma amizade com uma garota e você estragou absolutamente tudo! Os dois! – cruzou os braços e parou de andar, esperando na fila. James resmungou, mas não pediu desculpas:

-Ele estava te ofendendo.

-Não interessa. Era amigo da Lily! – Sirius coçou a cabeça e parou do lado dela. A fila andou mais um pouco e eles entraram no barquinho. James sentou ao lado de uma garota que Sirius não reparou e Mellani, ao invés de sentar de frente para eles, ficou na ponta do barco, olhando para o castelo.

-Oi. – James cumprimentou – Sou James Potter.

-Dorcas Meadowes. – Sirius piscou surpreso. Não tinha reconhecido Dorcas:

-Meu pai já trabalhou com o seu. – James pontuou sorrindo e a loira assentiu – Acho que já fomos a sua casa.

-Ah, eu me lembro. Aquela sua prima não quis dormir com a gente no quarto das garotas. – Sirius viu os ombros de Mellani encolherem e suspirou. Virou, ficando para o mesmo lado que ela. Empurrou-a amigavelmente com o ombro e sorriu de lábios fechados:

-Desculpa. – sussurrou. Ela assentiu:

-Ouviu o que ela disse?

-É uma menina meio boba se quer saber.

-Não é que eu não quis ficar no quarto. É que ela e as outras duas... – bufou – Elas faziam cara de nojo ou reprovação para tudo o que eu dizia. É claro que não quis ficar lá dentro. Mas a Lily me achou divertida. E você chamou o amigo dela de burro e fracote. E o fez tropeçar. – Sirius suspirou:

-Eu sinto muito. Não por ele. O cara estava te tratando mal.

-Eu sei me cuidar. – Sirius puxou a varinha do bolso da capa. Ao senti-la na mão ficou feliz. A destruíram quando foi para Azkaban e o baque foi forte. Mexeu o pulso num movimento simples e uma chuva de estrela envolveu o barco. Mellani arregalou os olhos e sorriu maravilhada. Esticou a mão e os pontos de luz sumiram em contato com sua pele. Sirius olhou-a maravilhado. A luz do feitiço deixando o sorriso dela mais incrível. Era pura alegria. Segurou o rosto dela com carinho e virou em direção ao castelo, com a mão livre fez outro movimento simples e as estrelas se dissiparam. Ela piscou maravilhada. A mão dele desceu até o ombro dela:

-É lindo, não?

-Sim. – os olhos dela brilhavam.

-Consegue imaginar quanta magia existe escondida naquelas paredes? – sussurrou – As aventuras que nos aguardam? – o sorriso da menina aumentou.

-A magia desse castelo é que... Podemos escrever nossa história ali dentro. – mais uma vez Sirius ficou surpreso. O coração dele acelerou e ele virou, encarando-a totalmente:

-Uau. – murmurou impressionado com o que a pequena Mellani estava dizendo. Ele jamais diria algo assim com a idade dela. A loira o olhou, com uma expressão sapeca:

-Vi essa frase num livro semana passada e quis usar. – ele riu.

-Hey. – James chamou e ambos viraram – Onde aprendeu a fazer essas coisas?

-Verdade, foi não verbal. – Dorcas pontuou impressionada:

-Eu sussurrei. – murmurou tenso – E ser um Black tem suas vantagens.

_/_

"Olá cuca velha. Você deve gostar mesmo dessa escola para voltar aqui depois de tudo."

"Então eu não estou louco?"

"Há! Vocês humanos, só porque se veem diante de algo que não entendem pensam que estão loucos."

"Mas, como você sabe?"

"Eu não sou corpóreo como vocês. Só porque estou atualmente aqui não quer dizer que não esteja lá, onde tudo já aconteceu."

"Então aquilo tudo aconteceu? Eu voltei mesmo no tempo?"

"Você está aqui, não é?"

"Mas... Pode ser uma armadilha algo para..."

"Black, preste atenção. Você caiu no véu, certo? Você e mais ninguém sabe o que acontece do outro lado. Bem, você está do outro lado."

"Num outro universo?"

"Você já foi mais esperto que isso" E o chapéu forçou a cabeça do rapaz em direção a mesa da Grifinória, mais precisamente onde James e Mellani estavam.

"Numa nova chance?"

"Aleluia! Você só pode ser..."

-GRIFINÓRIA! – gritou o chapéu. Ao sair do banquinho de seleção ele sentiu como se o mundo saísse de seus ombros. O peso de todas as suas dúvidas foram embora e ele andou para a mesa, sorrindo. Sentou entre Mellani e James e com toda a liberdade e loucura típicas do Maroto de Hogwarts ele beijou o rosto de James e depois o de Mellani, completamente feliz, abobalhado. James limpou a bochecha, olhando-o com nojo

-Eca. O que deu em você? Pensei que estaria pirando porque toda sua família foi de Sonserina.

-Que se foda a minha família! Estou com meus amigos! – James e Mellani sorriram de uma maneira que preocuparia até o professor mais rígido.

-Hey! – Sirius acenou para Remus que andava timidamente para a mesa da Grifinória. Ele e Lílian tinham acabado de ser selecionados – Sentem aqui. – e abriu espaço. Lílian ignorou Sirius e sentou ao lado de Mellani. Longe de James. Remus sentou ao lado do de óculos

-Sou Sirius Black. – Remus sorriu timidamente.

-Lupin. Remus Lupin. – E Sirius não calou a boca durante todo o jantar, fazendo os amigos rirem e arrancando sorrisos até mesmo de Lílian, por mais irritada que ela estivesse com ele. Ele não conseguia conter a felicidade dentro de seu peito. Agradeceu mentalmente ao chapéu seletor: o peso da dúvida não mais o assolaria. Ele era Sirius Black e aquilo era o suficiente para saber. Ele aproveitaria sua juventude como nunca.

_/_

**N/A: Eu sei que os caps estão curtos, mas acreditem, os próximos estão maiores e quanto mais avançam os caps maiores eles ficam. Até chegar ao tamanho dos de Pintura Intima. Eu só senti necessidade de dividir esses. E ficou curto. E aí? Ansiosos? Posto mais? Me mandem seus comentários! Beijos! E, com muita alegria por escrever isso! Até a próxima atualização!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Voltando a ser criança

**Capitulo 3: Voltando a ser criança**

**As recordações da infância são as que nos aprisionam no tempo tem gosto gostoso  
e faz da saudade uma amiga.**

O pano foi para cima e depois para baixo, impulsionado pela mão. A superfície dourada de um troféu voltou a brilhar e o movimento continuou, para cima e depois para baixo, com certa preguiça.

-Sério, de onde eles tiraram tantos troféus? – Mellani perguntou meio irritada.

-Shiu. Fica quieta diabinha. Ou separo os dois. – Filch resmungou. Sirius revirou os olhos e andou até Mellani, pegando o troféu da prateleira mais alta.

-Não vejo sentido nesse castigo. – sussurrou para Sirius – Como lustrar troféus de gente morta vai nos fazer não jogar mais terra na cara do Snape? – o Black sorriu de lábios fechados:

-É uma medida disciplinar. Dão algo que odiamos fazer para não fazermos de novo. – Mellani sorriu travessa e meneou a cabeça negativamente.

-Silêncio vocês dois. – Argus Filch reclamou de novo.

-Quer ver algo? – pegou a varinha do bolso – Muffiato.

-O que fez?

-NADA! – gritou e Mellani arregalou os olhos. O zelador continuou lendo sua revista – ELE NÃO NOS OUVE!

-Sério? Onde aprendeu esse feitiço?

-Ser um Black tem suas vantagens.

-Mas foi muito bem feito. – ela parecia escandalizada.

-Eu... Acho que tenho facilidade.

-Isso foi anormal. – murmurou com um sorriso de canto. Ele piscou e ela corou – Talvez Snape não tenha merecido aquela terra na cara.

-Ele é um fracassado.

-Deveríamos perder tempo com um fracassado? A vida dele já não horrível o bastante sem a gente? – Sirius piscou, impressionado.

-Lily te disse isso?

-Sim. – deu de ombros – Eu não sei como ela consegue gostar de mim. Eu apronto muito com o amigo dela.

-Mas não apronta com ela. – Mellani mordeu o canto do lábio.

-É tão legal ter uma amiga menina.

-Foi por isso que me odiou no trem?

-Não te odiei. Fiquei brava. Você é legal. Se eu perder minha única amiga menina eu vou... – suspirou.

-Vai ficar muito triste?

-Vou me sentir mal. Sabe, a Lily... – sorriu – Ela quer me conhecer, pelo o que eu sou. Mesmo eu sendo difícil.

-Você não é difícil.

-Mas... Nós somos parecidos. Por isso não me acha tão ruim. – Sirius sentiu algo forte em seu peito. Não conseguiu conter o estranhamento. As lembranças da pequena Mellani eram sempre com brigas, gritos e feitiços. Ele não conseguia associar aquela menina à encrenqueira que provocava no primeiro ano:

-Eu estou feliz por te conhecer antes. – murmurou impulsivamente – Não deve se sentir um lixo por ser você mesma. Se Lily for sua amiga ela vai saber contornar isso. – A loira sorriu de lábios fechados – E o que uma menina pode fazer que eu não posso?

-Pintar minhas unhas, arrumar meus cabelos...

-Bem, olha minha habilidade em feitiços. Acha que não tenho coordenação para essas coisas? É só me ensinar.

-Eu não sei. – confessou com deboche.

-Eu vou aprender.

-Sei.

-Vai, posso ser sua amiguinha se quiser.

-E vai falar de garotos comigo?

-O que? Eu sei tudo sobre garotos. Eu sou um. – eles riram – E sei sobre o James e o Remus e os mais velhos. Quer saber como somos tão espertos?

-Não. – ela murmurou vermelha. Os troféus estavam esquecidos no canto – É só... Um dia eu vou me apaixonar por alguém não é? E aí... Vou precisar de uma menina pra falar sobre isso porque...

-Você vai poder falar isso pra mim sem problemas. Até porque você não vai precisar se apaixonar por outra pessoa além de mim. – Mellani corou. De um jeito que fez Sirius sorrir.

-Não posso me apaixonar por você. É minha amiga. Esqueceu? – os dois começaram a rir.

-Em alguns anos eu serei irresistível. E aí você vai se arrepender dessa declaração. – ela deu de ombros.

-Vou pagar pra ver.

_/_

Sirius ajeitou-se melhor na poltrona do salão comunal. Virou novamente a página do livro, em busca de respostas para o fenômeno que lhe acometeu. Saber como um vira-tempo foi criado poderia ser alguma pista. James e Peter estavam jogados no tapete, quase aos pés de Sirius, brincando com um jogo de cartas.

-Olá meninos. – Judith sentou no sofá entre Josh e os outros garotos mais velhos. James e Peter quase entraram num buraco ao ver a morena e o Potter sorriu embasbacado. Sirius baixou o livro e sorriu para a mais velha.

-E sua priminha? – perguntou a Monitora.

-Está lá fora com a Evans. – resmungou meio a contra gosto.

-Então ela está aproveitando a tarde de sábado. Por que estão aqui dentro?

-Sirius está lendo. – Peter pareceu entediado com aquilo. Sirius olhou para o menino com raiva. Ele ainda sentia um engasgo ao encarar aquele projeto de gente. Toda a miséria de sua vida foi culpa do outro. Se imaginou tirando a varinha e lançando um feitiço da morte no garoto, mas voltou a si quando James o chamou meio irritado. Ele deveria separar aquele menino do futuro comensal. Teria de agir no momento certo, para mostrar a James quem o gordo era.

-Em?

-O que?

-Vamos lá fora.

-Quero terminar esse livro.

-Você e Remus parecem dois CDF's. – o Potter emburrou, mas pareceu ter uma ideia melhor do que fazer birra – A Mel está por lá. – Sirius parou de dar atenção ao livro e sorriu. Não seria má ideia conversar um pouco com sua garota.

-Vamos!

-Meu Merlim, a pequena Mellani tem o menino nas mãos. – Judith comentou. Sirius largou as coisas na poltrona e saiu puxando James pelo pulso. O Potter começou a rir. Ganharam o corredor em pouco tempo.

-Será que a mãe do Aluado está melhor? – James se preocupou. Sirius suspirou. Ele sabia muito bem que Remus não tinha mãe e queria ajudar o amigo naquela lua cheia. Ainda não tinha encontrado um jeito de fugir durante a noite sem que Peter e James percebessem. Precisaria revelar logo o segredo do amigo, deixando Peter de fora.

-Acho que não. Ele ainda não voltou.

-Tem razão. – murmurou James – Mas o que será que ela tem?

-Não sei, ele não explicou muito bem.

-Ele pareceu muito nervoso. Deve ser algo grave. – Peter comentou enquanto tirava uma barra de chocolate do bolso.

-Você está sempre comendo ô chupeta vulcão? – Sirius não fazia questão de disfarçar o desagrado para com o outro. Peter se encolheu.

-Pega leve, cara. – James chamou atenção e Sirius bufou, saindo andando na frente. Os dois logo o alcançaram. Ao chegarem ao jardim viram Mellani e Lílian empilhando muitas folhas secas num canto:

-Hey Evans, virou elfo agora?

-Certamente Potter. E aparentemente seu cabelo precisa de uma arrumadinha. – debochou de um jeito mais descontraído do que Sirius lembrava. James corou e Sirius revirou os olhos. O Black correu até Mellani e a agarrou com força. Ela soltou um gritinho risonho:

-O que estão fazendo?

-Brincando. – Mellani respondeu empolgada – Vamos fazer um feitiço amortecedor e pular.

-E se der errado? – Peter se aproximou meio inseguro. Lílian sorriu.

-Eu estou fazendo, não vai dar errado. – Mellani respondeu arrogante. Sirius sorriu largamente.

-Dá pra largar minha prima? – James debochou dando soquinhos amigáveis em Sirius. O Black se afastou e levantou as duas mãos:

-Inocente! Mas, podemos brincar também?

-Se esse aí se comportar. – Lílian apontou a varinha para James. Ele resmungou, imitando-a com uma voz fininha e ela revirou os olhos.

-Eu sou o primeiro. - James falou.

-A fazer o que?

-Testar. Não quero que se machuquem. – e piscou para Mellani que começou a rir.

-Sobe na árvore. – Lílian mandou com arrogância. Estava duvidando dele. O rapaz subiu no galho mais alto, bateu no peito e urrou. Olhou para Lílian com um sorriso bem humorado, ela estava segurando o riso e o menino ficou obviamente satisfeito. Jogou-se, o vento batendo no rosto e era visível que adorou a sensação, mas quando o chão foi chegando perto o medo o dominou. Arregalou os olhos e gritou, esperando o impacto. Folhas fofas o receberam, como um colchão, todas enfeitiçadas. Ele respirou aliviado e sentou com o cabelo cheio delas:

-Potter gritou feito uma menininha. – Lílian debochou morrendo de rir. Sirius gargalhava, porque ela tinha razão. Ele gritou desesperadamente fino.

-Minha vez! – a ruiva saiu correndo empolgada e com um pouco de dificuldade subiu na árvore. Jogou-se e enquanto caia gritava, um sorriso inocente e feliz estampado no rosto. Sirius suspirou, uma emoção nostálgica tomando conta de seu corpo. Lily afundou no meio das folhas fofas e levantou empolgada:

-Vocês viram isso? Viram só? – levantou a cabeça sacudindo-a e James a olhou divertido:

-O meu foi melhor.

-Você gritou, feito uma garota!

-Ser garota é uma ofensa? Acho que sim. – mediu-a de cima abaixo – Posso ver.

-Como consegue ser amiga desse garoto? – a pequena ruiva olhou para Mellani. Sirius encolheu os lábios para dentro, falhando em não rir e deixando a garota mais aborrecida.

-Minha vez. – Mellani ignorou os resmungos de Lílian e subiu rapidamente, feito uma macaquinha:

-Uou. - Sirius murmurou.

-Eu vou fazer melhor que os dois! – a loira gritou do alto do galho e abriu os braços. Ao pular ela girou no ar, mas sua manobra a fez sair da mira do monte de folha. A garota percebeu seu erro na hora e a expressão de pânico a dominou.

-Mellani! – James gritou correndo em direção à prima, mas Sirius foi mais rápido. Com o coração na boca ele sacou a varinha e lançou um levicorpos, fazendo-a parar no meio do caminho. Lílian franziu o cenho e olhou para Sirius com espanto. James parou sua corrida e Mellani o encarava de olhos arregalados. Ele andou preocupado até a loira e com habilidades não verbais a girou no ar e a pousou no chão. Segurou-a pelos ombros e com preocupação a olhou atentamente:

-Você quer me matar o coração? Presta atenção no que faz.

-Eu não perce...

-Chega, essa brincadeira acabou. – a menina se desviou dele enfezada:

-Você não é meu tio pra falar assim. – bufou – E enquanto não disser exatamente onde aprendeu esses feitiços pode manter sua opinião pra si.

-Já disse. A minha mãe me ensinou...

-É mentira! – Mellani acusou irritada, ainda estava tremula e com as bochechas rosadas de adrenalina – Eu ouvi a professora McGongall dizer que você é super dotado. O que é isso? Por que está escondendo? – Sirius teria uma piada na ponta da língua uns anos mais tarde, mas ficou calado:

-Super dotado é alguém com inteligência acima da média. – Lílian se intrometeu indo para perto deles. James seguiu a ruiva – Ele tem um cérebro que usa mais do que a capacidade que normalmente usamos. – Mellani ainda a olhava confusa – A gente só usa 10% da nossa capacidade cerebral. O dele por algum motivo usa mais e isso o faz tão habilidoso.

-Por que nunca nos disse isso? – James perguntou curioso.

-Eu não sabia. A minha mãe nunca ensinou nada. Eu li nos livros e consegui fazer. Não queria parecer arrogante. – Mellani se aproximou inocentemente interessada. Sirius nunca tinha visto a Mel de 11 anos tão perto então ele estranhou as sardas do nariz, que não existiriam mais tarde. Ele a olhou nos olhos, estranhando a ausência de malícia. Mellani sempre estava armada com mil barreiras para ele, aquilo era tão diferente. Sem se dar conta abriu levemente a boca:

-Você pode me ajudar?

-Com o que quiser.

-Pode me dar treinos? Para ficar boa igual você?

-Sim. – respondeu e em seguida sentiu alguém puxá-lo pela gola da camisa – Ai, ai!

-Muito perto da minha prima! – James resmungou ciumento e Lílian riu – O que foi, Evans?

-_Nada_. – deu de ombros e saiu arrastando Mellani pelo braço. James encarou Sirius com desconfiança:

-Mãos assanhadinhas, pode parar. – Sirius revirou os olhos e passou o braço pelo ombro do amigo:

-Vamos testar uma brincadeira no Ranhoso? – o sorriso de James aumentou. Sirius não tinha intenção alguma de beijar Mellani. Não naquele momento. Ela era só uma menina de 11 anos, nada atraente para os seus 35, por mais que fosse a pessoa que mais queria, no momento sentia apenas carinho.

_/_

-Esse aqui é de pimenta. – os meninos estavam sentados no chão do dormitório, fazendo o desafio dos feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Peter tinha acabado de correr para o banheiro por ter comido um de vômito. – Vai lá Jamisie. – Sirius tirou sarro e o menino torceu a boca:

-A última vez que comi pimenta fui parar na enfermaria. Eu sou alérgico!

-Vai James! – Remus incentivou. Sirius começou a rir – Se não for o de pimenta, come o titica de coruja. – Num pote, entre os meninos, apenas feijõezinhos de sabores bizarros.

-Dá essa porcaria aqui. – pegou o de titica e enfiou na boca. Engoliu direto, sem mastigar. Sirius abriu a boca indignado.

-NÃO VALE! NÃO VALE!

-Você falou pra comer, não mastigar.

-Vai pegar mais um e mastigar! – o pequeno Remus botou pilha e Sirius sorriu de canto. Era tão bom ter os amigos de volta. James enfiou outro feijãozinho na boca e mastigou. A careta que ele fez foi hilária. Remus e Sirius gargalharam. Em meio aos risos o Black ouviu batidas na porta. James arrotava quase vomitando e Remus não tinha escutado. Sirius levantou ainda enxugando as lágrimas de risos e abriu a porta. Seu sorriso morreu ao ver Mellani parada na porta com uma expressão chorosa. Ele ficou confuso. Mais cedo ela estava empolgada com a festa do pijama entre as garotas.

-O que houve?

-Elas... Elas me enganaram. – soluçou e as lágrimas começaram a cair – E-eu p-pensei que Lily fo-fosse minha ami...Amiga! – e debulhou-se em lágrimas. Sirius franziu o cenho e sem pensar duas vezes puxou-a para si. Ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele e começou a chorar. – Elas me enganaram... – James e Remus já estavam na porta a essa altura – Falaram que a festa tinha mudado de lugar, que seria no meu dormitório. Me deixaram arrumar tudo, comprar doces, escolher músicas... E está tudo lá. Deu oito horas elas não chegaram.

-E você ficou até agora lá? – James questionou – Por que não veio nos chamar? – ela apenas soluçou enquanto as lágrimas escorriam. Sirius passou a mão pelo cabelo dela.

-A Lily também não apareceu?

-Porque acha que ela está chorando Sirius? – James o olhou como se fosse burro.

-É que eu não acho que a Lily faria uma maldade dessas. Nem ela nem a Dorcas.

-A Dorcas me odeia. – Mellani se afastou de Sirius e limpou as lágrimas – E a Lily é amiga delas.

-É, mas ela gosta de você e se fosse cabecinha de vento já não seria mais amiga do Ranhoso. Provavelmente foi um mal entendido por parte da ruiva. – Mellani engoliu o choro e com um bico o olhou de baixo para cima:

-Vocês querem ir pra lá? – Sirius sorriu de canto. Aquela era a tática que ele usava quando queria alguma coisa.

-Claro que sim. – respondeu de pronto.

-Mas como vamos entrar? – Remus perguntou preocupado.

-Vassouras. – James respondeu sorrindo de maneira feliz. Os três saíram atrás de Mellani, esquecendo-se de Peter. Pegaram a vassoura de Josh emprestada e com dificuldade subiram até a janela de Mellani. A menina os ajudou a entrar. Sirius viu um rádio trouxa no criado mudo e apertou o botão. Qual não foi surpresa ao ouvir o som dos Stones.

-Que som é esse? – James perguntou se balançando ao ritmo da música. Mellani sorriu feliz.

-Rolling Stones. Lily me apresentou no começo do ano. Tem os Beatles também, mas eu gostei mais desses caras. – Sirius sorriu e puxou-a pelas mãos. Começou a se balançar ao ritmo da música conhecida e Mellani riu, acompanhando os movimentos dele. Logo ela puxou James e Remus e a dança se tornou uma guerra de almofadas. Eles passaram mais de quatro horas pulando nas camas, comendo doces e se batendo com almofadas. Mellani se divertiu como nunca e teve sua primeira festa do pijama. Sirius sentiu-se idiota por se incomodar quando viu, por mais de uma vez, os toques ocasionais entre ela e Remus. Sentiu-se mais idiota ainda por sentir ciúme quando os dois entravam em guerrinhas estúpidas de mão. Em meio à bagunça eles se cansaram e sentaram na cama da loira para dividir histórias de terror. Mellani foi a primeira a deitar. James deitou ao lado dela e a loira aconchegou-se ao primo, abraçando-o. Remus acabou se esticando, com a cabeça no colo da menina. Sirius, que narrava o conto mais assustador da noite, deitou do lado direito. Bem perto de Mellani. Sem perceber eles pegaram no sono e, no meio da noite, ela e Sirius se abraçaram.

_/_

-Se eu for listar o quanto você estaria encrencada por isso eu nem... Nem... Argh! Você podia ter dito que não queria participar. – Mellani ouviu os protestos de Lílian completamente calada. Sirius franziu o cenho preocupado. A loira segurou o pulso da ruiva e saiu andando. James revirou os olhos.

-Essa Evans é meio chata não é? – Sirius deu de ombros. A manhã de domingo deixava o salão principal lotado – Peter não ficou chateado porque esquecemos dele.

-O que? – Remus revirou os olhos – Ele estava chorando hoje cedo. Você precisa se desculpar. Vocês dois!

-Não vou me desculpar com ele. Não é minha mulher. – o Black falou arrogante. James deu de ombros.


	5. Capítulo 4: Armário de vassouras

**Capitulo 4: Armário de vassouras**

**N/A: Essa frase do começo me lembrou muito o relacionamento da Mellani e do Sirius em P.I A última parte desse capítulo tem o ponto de vista das meninas! Hehehe. Espero que gostem. ^^**

**Não me lembro mais qual foi nosso começo. Sei que não começamos pelo começo. Já era amor antes de ser.-Clarice Lispector**

Para Sirius o primeiro ano passou maçante e cheio de conflitos pessoais. Ele gostava de ficar com os amigos, claro que sim, principalmente de conhecer Mellani de um jeito que não teve oportunidade anteriormente, mas ao mesmo tempo era complicado ter de se comportar feito criança, lembrar como os pré-adolescentes eram melindrados e cheios de mimimi. Em muitos momentos ele precisou respirar fundo perto de James ou de Mellani e naqueles momentos ele agradecia por Remus ser um pouco mais calmo do que ele foi naquela época. Passou as férias em sua própria casa, se aproximando do irmão e tranquilizando-o quanto à seleção de casas. Na última semana de férias ele e Regulus foram para a casa de James e o Black mais velho agradeceu que Mellani e James estavam entretidos o suficiente com Regulus para deixá-lo ter alguns momentos a sós. Adorava seus amigos, sempre se envolvia em brincadeiras como se ainda tivesse 12 anos, mas ele não tinha mais 12 e algumas vezes precisava de um descanso. Nesses momentos se refugiava na biblioteca ou em algum cômodo onde podia conversar com a senhora Potter. Sirius ficou impressionado ao ter noção do quanto eles eram barulhentos. Ele na biblioteca fechada conseguia ouvi-los da piscina.

A volta para Hogwarts foi recheada de conversas e climas engraçados entre James e Lílian. Era muito estranho ver Lílian tendo necessidade de chamar a atenção de James na mesma medida que ele tinha de chamar a dela. Ele não conseguia conceber aquilo quando anteriormente ela fora tão indiferente. E tudo isso só porque ele tinha se tornado amigo dela. No jantar sentaram-se todos juntos e Sirius ficou de peito apertado quando seu irmão foi selecionado. Não sabia o que esperar devido à sua interferência. Mas então as coisas aconteceram deixando-o aliviado.

-Parabéns Reg. – Sirius disse apertando a mão do irmão.

-Não está zangado comigo? – o mais novo parou na mesa da Grifinória.

-Por quê? A velha precisa abrandar os ânimos. Acredite, se viesse pra Grifinória eu estaria perdido. Seria minha culpa.

-Parabéns Regulus. – Mellani esticou a mão para ele – Sonserina tem grandes bruxos também.

-Grandes bruxos malvados. – James ironizou e tomou uma cotovelada da prima. Sirius levantou, segurando os ombros do irmão. O encarou amigavelmente.

-Reg. Nossa casa não define nosso caráter. O que você decide fazer é o que vale. Vá pra lá, faça amigos e se precisar, tem seu irmão aqui.

-E eu também. – Mellani solicitou feliz.

-Sim, e sua amiga do natal.

-Agora amiga de férias também. – Mellani rebateu risonha. O Black mais velho riu. Ao falar do natal uma bigorna atingiu sua cabeça, um bigorna com a palavra culpa esculpida em letras garrafais. Aquele natal Walburga fez questão de ter Mellani com eles. Era o primeiro passo para uma união forçada no futuro. Ele deveria fazer algo para impedir. Após o natal ele ficou mais preocupado em ajudar Remus, observar Malfoy e os futuros comensais para antecipar seus passos e estudar mais sobre fenômenos de viagem no tempo. Foi um ano que passou rápido. Mellani e Lílian não tinham deixado de ser amigas e se acertaram, Judith era uma boa companhia para conversas mais centradas e seus amigos... Seus amigos eram a melhor coisa do mundo, a despeito de Peter estar junto. A raiva e indignação tomavam sua alma cada vez que ouvia a voz dele e sua luta por controle emocional era intensa. Precisava se controlar diariamente. Algo que ele nunca fez muito bem durante toda sua vida.

_/_

-Remus. – Sirius chamou de mansinho e subiu na cama do amigo. O loiro levantou a cabeça, apenas o olho direito aberto e uma careta confusa – Podemos conversar?

-O que você quer conversar de madrugada?

-Primeira hora. Ainda é uma da manhã.

-Fala logo Sirius. – Remus murmurou irritado. Sirius fez um movimento de varinha e as cortinas fecharam. Logo depois lançou uma bolinha de luz que ficou pairando entre eles – Você está me assustando.

-Eu sei. – se aproximou – Eu sei o que você é. – o menino ficou pálido.

-D-do que está falando?

-Remus, eu te conheço há tantos anos. Sei quando quer disfarçar.

-Um ano e meio. Nem é tanto assim.

-Eu sei que você está apavorado, mas licantropia não é tão ruim quando se tem alguém para ajudar. Será que pode olhar pra mim?

-Como ficou sabendo? – o menino parecia zangado e continuou deitado.

-Eu observei e mais dia menos dia James e Peter também vão descobrir. E se quer saber até Mellani, que passa tempo demais com a gente.

-Até Mel? – perguntou num ofego baixo.

-Sim. E não há mal algum. Nós somos seus amigos.

-Eu... Por que está repetindo isso? Não há nada que você possa fazer!

-Aí é que você se engana. Se você me deixar ajudar eu tenho uma alternativa.

-Por que está fazendo isso? O que vai ganhar me ajudando?

-Absolutamente nada. Nada além da sua amizade. – Remus sentou, finalmente encarando Sirius. O Black tocou o ombro do menino com camaradagem:

-Somos amigos. Eu me preocupo com você do mesmo jeito que se preocupa comigo. James te adora, nós somos uma família, dentro e fora desse castelo. Ele e Mel têm o direito de saber.

-E Peter?

-Não acho que ele aceitaria tão bem. Vou esperar até estar preparado para dizer. Enquanto isso... Pode me acordar para conversar nas vésperas. – Remus suspirou, visivelmente emocionando. Sirius o abraçou com força – Somos irmãos, ok?

-Eu... Obrigado.

-Não seja um idiota. Estamos aqui pra isso. Você vai ficar surpreso com a reação de James e Mel.

_/_

Sirius estava no corredor perto do salão principal. Judith, Peter, James, Frank, Ted e Remus discutiam algo animadamente. Ele estava se divertindo com o quanto James podia ficar irritado quando falavam mal do time dele:

-SÃO OS CANONS! – gritou para Frank que gritou de volta.

-Hey meninos, parem de se exaltar a toa!

-Judie tem razão. – Josh apareceu sorrindo e a monitora o abraçou – Amor, não fique emocional só porque vamos nos formar.

-Eu tenho esse direito! – resmungou fazendo bico – É meu melhor amigo. – Sirius arqueou as duas sobrancelhas ao olhar a interação dos dois. Quando era uma criança não tinha percebido aquilo com tanta clareza. Judith era louca por Josh e Sirius se impressionou por não sentir absolutamente nada. Nunca mais tinha visto a monitora após a formatura dela e a imagem da garota mais velha e sensual nunca saiu de sua mente. No entanto, ao observá-la agora, ele via uma menina razoavelmente sensual e com uma personalidade comum. Era até injusto compará-la ao furacão que Mellani aprontou em sua vida. O Black sempre gostou de agitação: Mellani era a representação da palavra, sempre trazendo algo louco para sua rotina.

-Hey, você foi longe agora geniozinho. – Judith brincou passando a mão pelo cabelo dele. Sirius sorriu sem jeito:

-Ele sempre faz isso. – James fez questão de lembrar- Dá essas apagões. Igual o sistema de TV trouxa do meu pai. Black dando Blackout. – e riu. Sirius revirou os olhos.

-É, alguma coisa tinha que estragar nesse cérebro. – Josh bateu da têmpora dele com o dedo:

-Invejosos. – o Black tirou sarro.

-Claro que não. Nós o amamos, Sirius. – a monitora brincou e abraçou-o pelo ombro. No mesmo instante em que Judith depositou um beijinho estalado na cabeça dele Mellani apareceu no corredor:

-Olá meninos. – acenou e deu um sorriso largo – Olá Remus. – o loiro engoliu em seco e piscou meio abobado:

-O-olá. – ela sorriu e saiu andando, de braço dado com Lílian. Sirius abriu a boca indignado e saiu do abraço de Judith. Frank sorria largamente para Mellani. Ted, sendo um ano mais velho, não deu tanta bola para a menina, mas mesmo assim ficou olhando-a meio abobado. O Black correu e se intrometeu entre as amigas, passando os braços pelo ombro das duas:

-Hey boneca, não vai me cumprimentar direito? – e beijou o rosto da menina. Fez o mesmo com Lílian:

-Ah Sirius, guarde seus ataques carinhosos para a Mel.- Lílian reclamou tentando se afastar do "abraço" dele:

-Eu gosto das duas, não vou me resumir só na Mel... Embora. – olhou para a loira – Eu tenho que confessar. A loira me chama mais atenção. – Lílian abriu a boca como se ouvisse a bomba do século e Mellani corou:

-Você só está dizendo essas asneiras porque furou nosso compromisso de sábado!

-Hummm Sirius e Mellani no sáaaaabado.

-Fica quieta ruiva. Não é esse tipo de compromisso. – Mellani resmungou tímida e Sirius continuou andando agarrado a elas – Além do mais eu não te cumprimentei porque parecia ocupado de mais com a Judieee. – afinou a voz e fez uma careta.

-Bonequinha, não há ninguém mais importante que você.

-Mas deixou de me ajudar pra fazer sabe-se lá o que com Remus à noite. – Lílian soltou um risinho pelo nariz e os olhou debochada:

-Eu realmente estou sobrando aqui então, dá pra me soltar Sirius? – o Black deu um beijo estalado e demorado no rosto de Lílian:

-Você não está sobrando. É minha melhor amiga. Agora shiu. Eu estou dando aulas pra Mel, se quiser participar fala com ela.

-Se a Mel quiser que eu participe. – olhou para a amiga – E se for conteúdo avançado. Sou boa nas aulas.

-Eu sei. Eu também sou e não te chamei antes porque quem dá os treinos é ele. Não sabia se podia.

-Ela queria passar mais tempo sozinha comigo. - piscou um olho só:

-A tá, como se você fosse o senhor irresistível.

-Espere os meus 16 e você estará num armário de vassouras comigo. – Lílian começou a gargalhar e se desvencilhou de Sirius:

-Agora já deu pra mim. Procurem um armário.

-Como assim armário? – Mellani os olhou confusa – O que faríamos naquele lugar apertado? Que ideia!

-Espere os 16 dele e você descobre. - uma ruiva risonha debochou e Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha direita até o limite:

-Qual o motivo da risada Evans? – James apareceu passando um braço pelo ombro da prima e olhando de canto para Sirius:

-O Sirius. Proporciona ótimos momentos no armário. – ela e Sirius começaram a gargalhar – Futuramente. – James ficou vermelho e olhou para o amigo:

-Como é?

-Pergunta pra Mel. - Lílian botou fogo e James, com o rosto mais vermelho ainda, encarou a prima:

-MELLANI!

-Não vem brigar comigo, eu nem sei do que estão falando e porque um armário de vassouras passou a ser tão interessante.

-Ah, você não sabe? - o Potter ficou aliviado.

-Ela tem 12 anos, claro que ela não sabe. – Sirius riu.

-Mas vocês sabem. E tem a mesma idade que eu.

-Ok Mel. Vem comigo. Eu te explico. – Lílian chamou e saiu arrastando a amiga. Sirius mal conseguia se conter. Era muito engraçado ver Mellani não entender nenhuma referencia maliciosa. Logo quem:

-Por que tem tanto ciúme da sua prima?

-Não tenho ciúme. Meu tio me mandou tomar conta dela!

-Mas somos melhores amigos. O que acha que posso fazer?

-Não sei. Ele só disse pra eu deixar os garotos longe, mas não explicou muito bem o motivo. Agora eu sei, depois do que o Josh andou nos dizendo. É por causa dos amassos.

-Mas eu sou seu amigo. Jamais me aproveitaria dela. Sou amigo dela também.

-Mas fica muito de mão e beijinho pra cima. Até o tapado do Peter já percebeu. Até a McGonagall percebeu!

-Ela é minha amiga. Eu gosto do cheiro dela.- Sirius respondeu por falta de uma resposta menos absurda. A verdade jamais seria dita. Não tão cedo pelo menos:

-Sirius, você por um acaso percebeu algo estranho no Remus?- James mudou de assunto e Sirius suspirou aliviado. Finalmente poderiam se tornar Os Marotos.

_/_

-Senhor Black. Já disse pra largar a senhorita Grant. – McGonagall chamou a atenção dele com irritação – E você, senhorita Grant. Não deve deixar.

-Eu só estou garantindo meu par para Hogsmeade, senhora. – os alunos começaram a rir.

-Então garanta a partir do ano que vem. Quando puder ir. E se não puder fazer esse exercício agora ficará de detenção. – Sirius revirou os olhos e com um movimento de varinha terminou o trabalho. McGongall apertou os lábios, ressentida. A despeito de ser bom em todas as matérias, já que tinha cursado todos os anos, Transfiguração era a que mais se destacava. O princípio básico para ser animago.

-Ok. Muito bem. Fique depois da aula. Quero falar com o senhor. – Sirius bufou. Ele já tinha combinado com James. Dariam continuidade aos estudos de animagia:

-Eu te odeio às vezes. – Mellani sussurrou.

-Não tem ideia do quanto você pode fazer isso. – ele debochou.

-Sério. Você e James! Tudo que quero é ser boa em transfiguração e não consigo. Pra ajudar o Remus!

-Mel. Se não puder ajudá-lo assim, só de ofertar uma amizade sincera, sabendo o que ele sofre, será magnífico.

-Mas eu quero ser animaga. Você já conseguiu.

-O James não. Está tão perto quanto você. Eu sou superdotado, lembra?

-Mas ele é bom em Transfiguração. Eu não consigo entender essa matéria!

-Black e Grant! – McGonagall chamou – Se eu tiver que falar mais uma vez ficarão em detenção.

-Se fosse minha casa ela já teria tirado pontos. – Mellani e Sirius ouviram Severus reclamar com Lily. Mellani franziu o cenho e pegou uma bolinha de papel jogando na cabeça do garoto. Sirius esticou a mão num cumprimento e ela bateu.

-Boa. Hey, aprendi outra brincadeira. Quer tentar? – Mellani sorriu maldosa:

-Sim.

_/_

Sirius achou que o segundo ano poderia ter passado mais rápido. E estava grato de que as férias de verão tinham chegado para pegar pesado com os treinos de animagia. Ele estava cansado de fingir que não sabia se transformar. Mellani tinha lhe chamado tanto de animal quando era um adolescente que ele precisou fazer jus de alguma maneira. Quando chegaram a casa de James estavam tão empolgados com os estudos que deixaram a senhora Potter desconfiada.

-Mellani! – Margaret bateu na porta do quarto de James com irritação. Alguns minutos depois sua sobrinha abriu a porta desconfiada. Ela estava com um jeito cansado – Saindo desse quarto já. Os três.

-Mas tia. Estamos estudando.

-Estudando de mais para crianças agitadas que são. Vamos, abra o verbo. O que estão aprontando? – ela fez um bico, as bochechas rosadas denunciando alguma artimanha – Mellani Potter Grant. Trate de me dizer agora. Onde estão Sirius e James?

-Aqui. – os dois apareceram na porta. Margaret ficou muito desconfiada do fato deles não lhe darem total visão do quarto. Com uma mão ela empurrou a porta e arregalou os olhos.

-O que vocês... Onde está? – e ficou chocada com as marcas de pata de cachorro por todo o quarto – Eu não estava louca eu ouvi latidos, eu ouvi! Vocês três. - entrou e Sirius coçou a cabeça. O quarto estava um pandemônio – Onde está esse animal? – James segurou o riso e apontou para Sirius. Mellani o cutucou com o cotovelo e pediu silêncio:

-Nossa missão já era se ela descobrir. - sussurrou irritada e Sirius deu de ombros:

-Ela não vai! – Margaret gritava com o trio de 12 anos e revirava o quarto já bagunçado com magia. Quando se deu por vencida parou na frente dos três e cruzou os braços:

-Escuta, vocês dois eu posso castigar e você voltará para sua casa se esses mistérios continuarem. O que fizeram?

-Transfigurei a cômoda. Só que o tinteiro foi junto. Por isso as manchas. – Sirius 'confessou' com culpa. Margaret os olhou:

-Eu que pedi. – Mellani ajudou – Sirius é muito bom nessa matéria e eu tenho dificuldades.

-Escuta, se querem um cachorro por que não pediram um?

-A gente só tava treinando, mãe. Desculpa.

-Vocês vão limpar o quarto sem magia e eu espero que até agosto eu não receba nenhuma carta com o saldo de detenções que os dois tomaram. Ou uma da sua mãe. – olhou para Sirius – Mandando você de volta pra casa por má conduta escolar. Vocês precisam dar exemplo. Tem um irmão mais novo, Sirius.

-Eu sinto muito. – jogou fingindo culpa – eu posso chamá-lo para passar a última semana de férias aqui? Ele gosta do James e da Mel.

-Se você se comportar esse mês, deixo que ele passe agosto inteiro aqui. – Sirius sorriu largamente e assim que a mulher saiu Mellani e James lhe desferiram socos:

-Ai! O que foi?

-Estamos treinando animagia! Seu irmão não pode saber!- Mellani lembrou irritada:

-Ele sabe guardar segredo.

-Mas o Remus não vai querer que ele saiba. – Sirius revirou os olhos ao ouvir o que James disse:

-Olha, ninguém vai falar do Remus. É só dizer que euzinho tenho aulas extras por causa da minha inteligência e que vocês ficaram curiosos. Semana passada quando descemos do trem ele ficou um pouco decepcionado porque não fui pra casa. E você sabe – olhou para Mellani – que ele está com problemas para arranjar amigos porque anda com a gente. – a loira baixou o olhar.

-Tudo bem.

-Seu irmão é legal, mas acha mesmo que essa desculpa vai colar? – James parecia preocupado.

-O que? HÁ! Se a Mel falar com ele então, com certeza.

-A Mel sempre convence os meninos. – James debochou e a loira corou – Principalmente você. – Sirius agarrou o ombro da menina.

-Ela é minha bonequinha. Vou fazer o que ela quiser. Sempre.

-Seu namorado está com ciúme. – Mellani debochou puxando James para junto deles.

-Relaxa Pontas, beijos de língua só com você.

-Cara nojento! – James resmungou empurrando-o e rindo das caretas dele.

-Não é justo. – Mellani saiu do abraço dos dois e encostou na parede – Você já descobriu qual sua forma, agora fica mais fácil de se transformar com um veado na cabeça.

-É um cervo e eu comecei a estudar antes de você. Fica calma.

-Não vou nem comentar de você. – olhou para Sirius – Parece que estão sempre um passo a minha frente!

-Não é verdade. Você é sensacional em montar nossos planos de fuga. E está ajudando muito com o nosso mapa. – Mellani pareceu menos irritada ao ouvir o primo dizer aquilo

-Eu não consigo encontrar minha forma. E se eu for uma borboleta? Não vou poder ajudar o Remus.

-Aí está seu problema. – Sirius murmurou – Você está pensando. Como quer se conectar com seu lado animal se está agindo racionalmente? Eu e James conseguimos porque ser idiotas é com a gente mesmo. – Mellani começou a rir:

-Eu não sei como fazer isso.

-Você vai aprender. – Sirius quase debochou. Mellani era uma das pessoas mais impulsivas que ele tinha conhecido. Ou melhor, uma das contradições mais inquietantes. Ela agia racionalmente quando se tratava da guerra e montar estratégias. O cérebro corria mais que o das pessoas a sua volta, mas quando se tratava da vida pessoal ela não enxergava nada além de emoções. Alguma coisa diferente estava barrando-a agora. Ele suspeitava que fosse a nova realidade que ele moldava, apenas por tratá-la bem.

_/_

-Seu primo me tirou do sério com aquela piadinha idiota. – Lílian se jogou na cama e Mellani riu. Deitou na cama da amiga e a encarou – Não ria. É sério. Minha irmã me chamou assim quando vim pra Hogwarts. Me fez lembrar coisas ruins.

-Eu vou pedir pra ele parar. Prometo.

-E ele teve que estragar meu primeiro dia de aula! E olha que eu estava empolgada por poder escolher minha própria grade agora. – Mellani sorriu:

-Ele te afeta demais. – Lílian deu a língua pra ela, mas Mellani percebeu o rubor em suas faces aos falar de James.

-Porque ele é um idiota. Com toda aquela confusão eu nem consegui perguntar como foram suas férias.

-Cansativas. Sabe os treinos com o Sirius?

-Aham. Fiquei testando os feitiços que ele nos ensinou. Os não-detectáveis. Até que deu certo.

-É. Acontece que ele pegou mais pesado lá em casa e foi meio cansativo. Até o irmão dele chegar e a gente começar a se divertir foi uma eternidade!

-O Sirius passou o verão na sua casa é?

-Sim, é a segunda vez já. Ele e James são tão grudados quanto unha e carne. O Reg é bem legal também. Foi bem divertido.

-Sua tia não endoidou cuidando de quatro... Pessoas? – Mellani percebeu que ela engoliu algum insulto e deu de ombros

-Não. O Reg não dá trabalho. Ele é bem na dele. E tinha dias que o Sirius se enfurnava na biblioteca da minha família pra procurar sobre viagem no tempo. Até que foi mais tranquilo. Se bem que minha tia parecia aliviada de despachar nós quatro. De noite a gente fazia muita bagunça. Ela também se irritou porque eu ia dormir junto com os meninos.

-Eu disse que iria se encrencar por isso.

-Ela nem ficou sabendo do dormitório.

-Você não tem vergonha? Dos meninos te verem de pijama?

-São só James e Sirius. Não tem vergonha nisso. E suas férias, como foram?

-Ah, minha prima Christine passou por lá. E parece que vai ficar um tempo lá em casa depois que a mãe dela ganhar neném. Ela está namorando.

-Aé? Quem?

-Não sei. É segredo. Mas eu ouvi as duas conversando coisas. Minha irmã e ela.

-Tipo armários de vassouras? – Lílian riu.

-Sim. Ela falou umas coisas estranhas, mas... Mel, você já beijou alguém na boca? – Mellani corou e Lílian também. Ambas se encararam:

-Não, e você?

-Também não.

-Mas eu sei que você beijaria o Gabriel Cor.

-Ele é lindinho.

-Não acho.

-Eu sei quem você acha. O Remus. – Mellani corou mais:

-Talvez eu ache e talvez eu o chame pra ir a Hogsmeade.

-No nosso primeiro passeio?

-Claro que não. Depois... Se a Grifinória ganhar o primeiro jogo.

-Desafio?

-Sim. Eu chamo Remus pra sair se a Grifinória ganhar o jogo. – suspirou com medo – Será que ele me acha bonita?

-Por que não? Você é uma princesa. – Mellani revirou os olhos:

-Quis dizer criança.

-Bem. Nosso primeiro passeio é agora no Halloween, depois só em janeiro. Acho que dá tempo de você saber se ele te acha bonita. Além do mais seu desafio não é tão grande quanto o da Dorcas. Você já conhece o Remus e tem certa proximidade. Vivem conversando. – Mellani sorriu sem jeito.

-Não vai fazer nada em relação ao Gabriel Cor?

-Não somos tão próximos. Mas ele é amigo da Dorcas e ela disse que ele gosta do meu cabelo. – Mellani sorriu.

-Qual o desafio da Dorcas?

-Ela gosta do Sirius. Quase todas as meninas do nosso ano gostam dele. Mas eles nem se falam direito.

-As meninas acham o Sirius bonito? – Mellani ficou incomodada e Lílian percebeu:

-Por quê? Ele é mesmo e é legal.

-Então fica com ele. – a loira queria ter sido menos grosseira e odiou a expressão desconfiada da amiga.

-Não. Não o vejo assim. Ele é um bom amigo. Sabe a Emelline Vance? Ela se declarou pra ele. Mandou uma carta. Ele simplesmente ignorou.

-Ele recebeu uma carta de amor e não me disse nada?

-Andaram dizendo que ele beijou a monitora. Judith.

-Irmã da Coraline?

-Sim. A de boca vermelha. Mas eu não acreditei. Conhecemos o Sirius, não é Mel? Não acho que ele sairia beijando as meninas assim. Ainda mais a Judith, concorda?

-De algum lugar esse boato surgiu.

-Você está brava?

-Não. – resmungou irritada – Só não quero essas meninas especulando sobre os meus garotos!

-Seus garotos?

-Sim. Eles são meus amigos. James é meu irmão e Sirius é meu... – Mellani bufou – Meu... – a ruiva arqueou as sobrancelhas, completamente desconfiada – Amigo ué.

-Marie gosta dele. Do James. – Lílian resmungou tentando desprezar, mas falhando – E as meninas ficam votando pra saber quais são mais bonitos. Rolou uma votação pra saber quem tinha a bunda mais bonita. Sirius e Gilderoy ficaram empatados.

-Ta vendo porque eu não sou amiga de menina nenhuma? Só você é legal. Elas são idiotas! Idiotas! Bundas... Bundas são feitas pra fazer número dois. Como isso pode ser bonito? – Lílian começou a gargalhar:

-Por isso eu gosto de você Mel.

-Nós devíamos é nos preocupar com o novo plebiscito que o Ministério está fazendo.

-Sobre a literatura trouxa?

-Sim. Proibir obras trouxas de irem ao teatro ou às bibliotecas é errado.

-Tem razão. Você não faz ideia do quanto aprendi com autores ingleses renomados. E a versão trouxa de O fantasma da Ópera é mais romântica e mais bem montada que a bruxa.

-Remus adora a versão bruxa. Ta aí, já sei! Vou apresentar a versão trouxa pra ele! – Lílian começou a rir.

-Quem gosta de Fantasma da Ópera? – Dorcas chegou ao dormitório e Mellani revirou os olhos:

-Tua mãe!

-Eu fiz algo pra você Grant?

-Blablabla Grant. – Mellani debochou com uma voz fina.

-Por isso não tem amigas meninas.

-Pelo menos os meninos não ficam falando da bunda alheia.

-Lily! – Dorcas ficou vermelha.

-Qual o problema? Uma hora isso vazaria. E a Mel está querendo saber da versão trouxa do Fantasma.

-Ah é linda. Mas tenho um fraco por Teorim. Ele é um poeta e tanto, além de dramaturgo.

-Acredito que a versão trouxa seja melhor. – Mellani comentou para provocá-la

-Ambas são incríveis. E Grant. – olhou-a atentamente – Eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas pelo ano passado. – Mellani encarou Lílian:

-Eu disse pra não falar.

-Eu não disse absolutamente nada.

-Falar o que? – Mellani deu de ombros – Que seja. Eu fiquei pensando muito nisso. Por mais que existam desavenças... Eu sinto muito. Aquilo não foi bonito.

-Vai ganhar um prêmio de boa escoteira agora? Ou só está pedindo desculpas porque está a fim do meu melhor amigo?

-O que? Como você...

-Se vê à distância. Os olhares apaixonados que lança pra ele. – juntou as mãos ao peito e piscou exageradamente, debochando de Dorcas.

-Eu vim pedir desculpas porque me senti realmente mal.

-Isso é verdade Mel.

-Por que não veio antes então?

-Talvez porque você nunca de uma chance? – Mellani revirou os olhos:

-Me prova que não é só por causa do Sirius e talvez eu vire sua amiga.

-Amigos não precisam provar aos outros. – Dorcas respondeu sentindo-se ofendida – Se minhas desculpas não valem...

-Olha. As duas vão tentar e eu vou ficar feliz, que tal? – as duas loiras se encararam com um bico. Lílian meneou a cabeça negativamente e saiu do meio.

_/_**N/A: E aí? Tão Gostando? Continuo? O que estão achando da dinâmica dos personagens com essa interferência do nosso querido Black?**


	6. Capítulo 5: Gatilhos

_**Capítulo 5: Gatilhos**_

_**N/A: Esse capítulo me deu certo trabalho pra fazer, porque foi um conflito e tanto escrever. Não sabia se seria muito estranho ou não. No fim ficou assim. Espero que gostem =D**__****_

_**_/_**_

**Um beijo é um segredo que se diz na boca e não no ouvido.**

–Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? – Mellani gritou e empurrou Sirius pelos ombros. Os garotos do time os encararam e James largou a vassoura, andando até os dois. O casal em questão estava na entrada do vestiário.

–Por que está tão brava? – Sirius questionou completamente aturdido.

–Nem uma semana, nem uma semana e você resolveu entrar no time! – gritou de novo, com lágrimas ameaçando cair.

–Pare de me empurrar. – o Black segurou os pulsos dela – E pare de gritar. Estou na sua frente, não tem necessidade alguma de ficar berrando.

–Para de agir como se fosse um posso de calma e tranquilidade. – a loira rosnou tentando se livrar dele – Você não é!

–Qual o problema? Eu passei na prova como qualquer outra pessoa. Abriu vaga para artilheiro e eu realmente pensei que fosse ficar feliz por minha conquista!

–Mel! Para de bater no Sirius! – James separou-os e Sirius olhou para a menina com descrença – São melhores amigos! Qual a porra do problema? – a loira pareceu surpresa com o linguajar do primo.

–O problema é que esse idiota além de querer me superar em tudo ainda entra para o único lugar onde EU posso brilhar! Que saco! Já não basta ser o rei da alquimia com as meninas estúpidas do nosso ano? Já não basta ter beijado a monitora?

–Do que você está falando?

–Eu estou falando que amigos de verdade contam as coisas aos outros! – gritou – Quer saber de uma coisa? Vai tomar no seu cu! – Sirius estava tão atordoado por ver a "velha Mellani" agindo que ficou parado, com a boca aberta. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo o chocou lhe deu uma enorme motivação. Aquilo se parecia mais com a vida que teve antes. Os gritos da pequena Mellani em cima de si. Acabou rindo, o que deixou James mais confuso ainda.

–Você está rindo porque ela brigou com você?

–Eu estou rindo porque ela está com ciúme. – sorriu de canto e entrou no vestiário. Mellani já tomava banho. Sirius segurou o riso e retirou o uniforme. Estava todo sujo de lama devido a uma queda provocada por Carter. Enrolou a toalha no quadril e andou até a área dos chuveiros. Mellani estava no último box, ao lado do dela, um vazio, que James sempre usava. Tentando conter o sorriso satisfeito do rosto, ele caminhou até a porta do box dela e apoiou o braço no batente. Ela estava de olhos fechados, a espuma do cabelo escorrendo pelo rosto.

–Mel. – o Maroto chamou e ela rapidamente deu um jeito de esfregar o sabão para longe dos olhos. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, deixando-o todo para trás.

–O-o que...? Sai daqui Sirius! – gritou irritada e com as bochechas completamente vermelhas. O Black não tinha se tocado que bastava uma esticada de pescoço para vê-la nua. Os chuveiros tinham apenas uma portinha que cobria a visão das pessoas do ombro aos joelhos. No caso de uma menina, deixava-se muito para a imaginação alheia. Ele pode vê-la cobrindo os seios com os braços, mesmo que ele pudesse ver apenas o contorno de cima.

–Calma. Se quisesse te espiar não te chamaria. Com a minha altura... – então ele entrou no box que pertencia a James – É só esticar o pescoço. – E jogou a toalha no fino murinho que separava um box do outro. Pode vê-la engolir em seco e o rosto ficar completamente vermelho. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água quente relaxar seus ombros tensos.

–Esse é o box do James!

–Sabe, não tem o nome dele.

–Acordo silencioso. Todo mundo sabe que eu sou a única menina e...

–Mel. Eu não quero te espiar. – virou de costas para ela – Me empresta seu shampoo? – virou com um sorriso largo.

–Ainda estou com raiva de você. – murmurou entre dentes e esticou a mão para ele. Sirius pegou o shampoo e fechou os olhos ao começar a esfregar a cabeça.

–Eu sei. Mas, essa história da monitora. Loucura, eu nunca beijei ninguém. E não sabia que era popular entre as garotas.

–Conta outra.

–Talvez eu saiba. Mas eu não achei relevante te contar.

–Por quê? Eu gostaria de saber se Emeline Vance realmente te mandou uma carta. – Sirius começou a rir e ainda de olhos fechados começou a enxaguar o cabelo.

–Sim, ela me mandou uma carta, só que eu esqueci de ler. O que tinha de tão importante?

–Lily falou que ela estava se declarando a você.

–E isso é realmente importante?

–Claro que sim. Preciso saber quais garotas querem realmente ser minhas amigas e quais estão apenas querendo se aproximar de você e do meu primo! – Sirius passou a mão pelo rosto, retirando o resto de espuma, e abriu os olhos, virando. Mellani estava apoiada no murinho e corou, arregalou os olhos e saiu dali, desligando o chuveiro. O rapaz preferiu ignorar aquilo, por enquanto. Não estava com vergonha; seria idiota ficar constrangido depois de ter visto Mellani nua tantas vezes e em cada posição que ela morreria só de pensar, pelo menos enquanto ainda era muito jovem. Ansioso talvez, quando pudesse tê-la novamente, mas por hora, apenas se divertia.

–Então esse é o problema? Não sabia que Lily estava afim de mim.

–Ela não seu idiota! Lily é muito madura para os garotos do nosso ano.

–Até Pontas convencê-la do contrário. – Mellani riu e começou a se secar. Pegou a roupa, pendurada na porta, e vestiu-a lentamente. – Estou perdoado?

–Sim, sim. Sinto muito por te mandar... Tomar no cu. Eu fiquei muito brava.

–Você não se viu brava ainda. – o Black debochou e a viu corar – Hey. Olha pra mim.

–Não!

–Assim vou saber que realmente fui desculpado.

–Sem essa. – e saiu dali, completamente corada – Quando estiver vestido nós conversamos. – E foi para outro canto do vestiário. Na sessão dos armários, onde Sirius não podia vê-la. O rapaz começou a rir, mas parou ao ver James parado em sua porta – Que foi, Pontas?

–Esse é meu box. O que estava fazendo aí com a minha prima bem do seu lado? – o Black revirou os olhos e deu de ombros.

–Queria saber por que apanhei de graça. Pontas! Sou eu. Não ia espiar a Mellani. Só vou vê-la nua no dia em que ela permitir! – James ficou tão vermelho que Sirius pensou que ele fosse explodir ou fazer barulho de chaleira. – Hey. – o Maroto levantou as duas mãos – Sou inocente. – James piscou como se tivesse tido uma grande ideia e então sorriu largamente.

–Gosta mesmo dela, não é?

–Do que está falando?

–Você e minha prima, namorando. – sugeriu a última palavra de um jeito engraçado.

–Eu e a Mel? Não acha que somos muito jovens pra isso?

–Acho que se eu tiver a oportunidade beijo a Marie. Você até agora não beijou nenhuma! E as meninas estão doidinhas em cima de você. Gosta da Mel, não é? – Sirius nunca, em toda sua vida, tinha admitido aquilo em voz alta, nem para James. Apesar de tudo que ele e Mellani passaram e apesar de passar por cima de certas coisas para ficar com ela, ele nunca tinha dito aquilo em voz alta. Não seria algo tão fácil de falar depois de uma vida inteira omitindo.

–Talvez. – murmurou desconversando – Não tenho tempo para ficar pensando nisso agora.

–Não. Tem que gastar toda sua vida em livros sobre viagem no tempo. Quando vai me contar porque não larga aqueles papéis velhos?

–Livros são uma boa fonte de conhecimento.

–To achando que quer voltar no tempo por algum motivo sujo!

–Sujo? A única coisa suja aqui é você, veado. Vai. Entra logo no box vago. – James revirou os olhos – E por falar em tempo, como está nosso mapa?

–Nas mãos do Aluado. Ele e Mel estão finalizando alguns truques. – Sirius sorriu – Não vai fazer seu treino hoje? – perguntou estranhando o amigo ter ido tomar banho antes do jantar.

–Não. Tenho algo mais importante para fazer. Nos falamos no jantar.

–Não vai me dizer o que é?

–Você parece um marido ciumento. – e saiu, deixando James no vestiário. Andou sorrateiramente para o castelo, tomando cuidado de não ser visto. Pegou uma passagem e logo estava nas masmorras. Jogou um feitiço de desilusão em si e sentou no chão, ao lado do armário de vassouras. – Agora é só esperar. – murmurou entediado. Ficou por mais de uma hora ali, até que Lúcio Malfoy apareceu, com toda a pose de Monitor Chefe. Estava de mãos dadas com sua prima Narcisa; ambos se formariam naquele ano. Quando o casal de loiros passou por si ele levantou e os seguiu.

–Não quer ir ao terceiro andar comigo, Lucius? – Narcisa perguntou manhosa. O jovem Malfoy sorriu malicioso e murmurou algo no ouvido dela. Sirius não conseguiu ouvir e se aproximou mais. O Black deduziu que fosse alguma sacanagem, ou uma promessa romântica, já que sua prima ficou corada de satisfação. "Humpf, deve ter sido a promessa de alguma joia, do jeito que Cissy é", pensou com sarcasmo. Logo o casal se separou e Sirius continuou seguindo Lucius. Em dado momento uma das direções tomada pelo Sonserino deu num lugar muito silencioso e vazio. Com medo de ser descoberto, Sirius parou e tirou os sapatos. Continuou seguindo o loiro a certa distância. O mais velho encontrou Alecto Carrow, uma Sonserina do quinto ano, e começou uma conversa rápida e sussurrada. Antes que Sirius pudesse se aproximar a conversa parou e Lucius entregou um envelope a mais nova. O Black achou tudo muito estranho e decidiu seguir Carrow. Logo a quintanista achou Dolohov, também do quinto ano, e entregou um envelope a ele. Em seu afobamento de chegar mais perto para descobrir o que era Sirius quase esbarrou em Dolohov, o que seria um problema e tanto. Resolveu sair dali antes que fosse descoberto.

_/_

James segurou o riso quando viu o olhar desgostoso que Sirius lançava para Mellani e Remus; os dois estavam com as cabeças juntas, trabalhando no mapa. Ele sentou ao lado do amigo e empurrou-o com o ombro.

–Quando vamos dizer a Remus o que sabemos?

–Logo mais. – Sirius respondeu.

–Conseguimos! – Mellani gritou empolgada e levantou o mapa. Os olhos dela brilhavam de felicidade e Remus levantou as mãos num gesto de felicidade e alívio.

–Aleluia. Vai me deixar dormir agora Mel?

–Ainda posso te acordar no meio da noite se eu precisar. – a menina debochou e Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas.

–Estão se vendo no meio da noite?

–Ah Remus, tenho uma ideia que pode dar certo, mas preciso da sua ajuda. – Remus imitou com uma voz fininha. Mellani lhe deu um soquinho no braço.

–Eu não falo desse jeito. – ele devolveu o soquinho e sorriram um para o outro. Sirius sentiu-se muito idiota por ficar com ciúme de crianças de 13 anos, mas ele não podia evitar o sentimento de posse. Nunca fora tão próximo da pequena Mellani como estava sendo nesses três anos. Nunca conseguira uma confissão de como ela se sentia em nove anos de convivência, agora, no entanto, conseguira isso apenas por olhá-la. Ter essa conexão reavivava seu lado possessivo, ver Remus ter aquilo lhe tirava do sério, mesmo que ele fosse um homem adulto.

–Então! Qual é a nova? – perguntou cortando a interação dos dois.

–Temos um mapa da escola. – Mellani sorria largamente – Do jeito que você idealizou, Sirius.

–Só precisamos de um nome. – Remus concluiu.

–E codinomes para nós.

–Isso é fácil. Seremos os Marotos. – Sirius pontuou.

–Os Marotos? De onde tirou isso? – Mellani o olhou divertida.

–Bonequinha, estamos fazendo um mapa para burlar regras, temos uma capa de invisibilidade e eu nem vou falar sobre algumas leis sendo quebradas. – piscou com o olho direito para ela – Nós quatro somos marotos. – Mellani corou e sorriu para ele com um brilho de admiração nos olhos.

_/_

–Hey. – Sirius chamou ao ver o irmão andando sozinho para a próxima aula – Reg.

–Ah, hey Six. – cumprimentou o irmão com um sorriso sem jeito. Sirius se aproximou e passou o braço pelo ombro do mais novo. Percebeu que ele estava um tanto quanto esquisito.

–O que houve?

–O de sempre. – murmurou.

–Os caras da sua casa estão te azarando?

–Não. – deu de ombros – Mas eles... Saem quando eu chego e se estou sentado no sofá ninguém senta ao meu lado. E Snape me culpa por sua causa. Não podia pegar mais leve com as brincadeiras?

–Reg, você vai acabar levando a culpa de qualquer maneira. Você anda com um mestiço e fala com uma nascida trouxa. Seu irmão caiu na Grifinória. Eles não vão te tratar melhor se eu for legal com o Ranhoso. Não são seus amigos. – Regulus baixou o olhar – Nós somos seus amigos. E se eles não querem falar com você porque anda com a gente, cague para eles. Sério. Ninguém será louco de mexer com os Marotos. E você pode ser um de nós.

–Um Maroto? Como assim? O que é isso?

–Logo mais você e toda essa escola vão descobrir. Você tem potencial, mas a primeira regra pra ser um de nós é cagar para o que as pessoas pensam. E você vai começar fazendo o que todos nós já fizemos.

–O que? – o menino parecia muito empolgado.

–Indo a Hogsmeade antes do terceiro ano.

–V-Vo... Vocês conseguiram isso?

–Fácil. No segundo ano, igual a você. Mas eu preciso fazer uma reunião com o grupo. Somos como uma família e decidimos tudo juntos.

–Por que Peter não está no grupo? – Sirius ficou tenso e se afastou do irmão – Não gosta dele como os caras da minha casa não gostam de mim?

–Não é isso. – franziu o cenho – Vai muito além disso.

–Do que se trata então? – Sirius deu um sorriso de lábios fechados e encarou o irmão.

–Tudo ao seu tempo. Digamos que, por hora, o que precisa saber é que ele não merece ser um de nós.

–Eu mereço? – Regulus o olhou com adoração e Sirius sentiu o coração apertar em remorso. Uma culpa sem igual o tomou: uma das pessoas a quem ele mais cometeu injustiças foi o irmão. Aquilo lhe machucava apenas por lembrar.

–Você é meu irmão. Quem mais mereceria além de você? – Regulus abraçou Sirius, como uma criança pequena faria com o pai. O mais velho sentiu o canto dos olhos molharem ao lembrar-se de como se sentiu quando o irmão morreu. Ele não queria deixar de sentir; Regulus merecia ser lembrado como alguém importante, não como o nada que ele o tratou. Era seu irmãozinho e não o deixaria de lado como antes.

–Você é demais. – murmurou o mais novo feliz. – Como vamos fazer para ir a Hogsmeade? – Sirius se afastou dele e deu um sorriso de canto.

–Entenda uma coisa: nós somos Os Marotos.

_/_

–Por que a Mel não veio com a gente? – Sirius perguntou quando chegaram a Hogsmeade.

–Ela vai nos encontrar depois do almoço. Quer passar esse tempo com a Lily. – James respondeu enquanto olhava ao redor. Avistou Marie em meio às amigas e bagunçou os cabelos, sorrindo para a menina de cabelos castanhos. Sirius acenou para elas; sabia que o sorriso de lado derreteria o coração daquelas adolescentes e que isso lhe traria mais meninas bobas em seu pé, mas ele não resistia em aparecer e por isso sorriu charmosamente. As meninas soltaram risinhos e cochicharam algo.

–Desse jeito vai causar um ataque cardíaco em alguma delas. – Remus debochou e sorriu de canto.

–Eu vou na Dedos de Mel, alguém quer algo? – Peter perguntou timidamente.

–Quero que você se perca por lá. – Sirius disse arqueando as sobrancelhas numa expressão de completo descaso.

–Almofadinhas! – James murmurou irritado – Não Peter, muito obrigado. Te esperaremos aqui. E quanto a você. – o Maroto tocou aparentemente o nada – Continue coberto aí até a gente se afastar dos caras da sua casa.

–Pode deixar. – a voz abafada de Regulus veio do nada – Aqui é sensacional. – comentou entusiasmado.

–Isso deve assustar pra caramba. – Remus brincou e Sirius sorriu:

–Reg. – chamou o irmão - Tá afim de uma vingançazinha contra o pessoal da sua casa?

–Eu tenho uma ideia infalível! – James comentou muito empolgado – E vamos começar com Lucius Malfoy!

–Ele é Monitor Chefe. Se ele suspeitar que é alguém numa capa, além de Regulus se dar muito mal vai perder o direito de vir nos outros anos. – Remus lembrou preocupado.

–Então, você fica escondido e nós fazemos o trabalho sujo. Não é Pontas?- Sirius passou a mão pelo ombro do amigo que assentiu, um sorriso maldoso iluminando suas feições. Os quatro saíram dali, procurando seus alvos, e esqueceram completamente de Peter.

_/_

–Hm, esse almoço estava muito bom. – Mellani murmurou enquanto batia a mão na barriga – Mas nada se compara a comida dos elfos. – Lílian sorriu ao ver o jeito engraçado da amiga:

–Mel, você com essas roupas de menina puro sague e essas trancinhas não combina com o que diz. – Mellani começou a rir:

–É assim que eu escapo de muita bronca. - as duas riram, mas pararam abruptamente, quando viram Lucius Malfoy sair correndo com as calças arriadas e a blusa grudada no rosto. O loiro parecia apavorado e Narcisa tentava ajudá-lo sem sucesso. Elas começaram a rir assim como boa parte das pessoas que estavam na rua central de Hogsmeade.

–Oi loira. – alguém sussurrou no ouvido de Mellani e ela sentiu um arrepio na nuca. Olhou para o lado e não viu ninguém.

–Você ouviu isso? – Lílian perguntou meio assustada.

–É só o Sirius. – esticou a mão e logo acertou algo. Puxou a capa e Lílian arregalou os olhos quando viu o rapaz aparecer do nada junto com James. O Black logo agarrou Mellani pela cintura levantando-a do chão e ela voltou a rir.

–Gostou da nossa pegadinha, tampinha?

–Não me chama assim. – ela rosnou mordendo o ombro dele para conseguir ficar livre. Sirius a soltou e abraçou a ruiva com efusiva alegria.

–E você Cereja?

–Bem, dessa vez fizeram algo em alguém que estava merecendo. – e riu de canto.

–Ideia do Pontas. – e balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para ela. Lílian revirou os olhos, mas estava risonha.

–Ela não reconhece minha genialidade, Almofadinhas. Esquece. Essa aí é caso sério de cegueira. Depois eu que uso óculos.

–Mimimi caso sério de cegueira. – Lílian debochou com uma voz de bobo e James corou – Vem Mel. Falta a gente ver aquela loja. E você está me devendo informações. – Mellani corou em escala inimaginável.

–Informações sobre o que? – Sirius se aproximou passando o braço pelo ombro da loira – Algo que não contou ao seu melhor amigo? – Mellani ficou mais vermelha ainda e seus olhos brilharam de vergonha.

–N-na-da... Eu...

–Assunto de garotas, Sirius. Eu sinto muito. – Lílian provocou- Vocês têm seus segredinhos, nós temos os nossos. Agora vem Mel. – e piscou para os dois garotos. Mellani se apressou em sair dali o mais rápido que pode.

–Tem garoto na parada. – James murmurou de cenho franzido – Ela está afim de alguém.

–Como chegou a essa brilhante conclusão? – Sirius pareceu meio irritado.

–Almofadinhas, você pode ser muito bom nas matérias da escola, mas na matéria da vida eu sou mais experiente. – falou de um jeito teatral. A ironia da situação foi tão grande que Sirius não aguentou e começou a gargalhar. James o olhou ofendido – Hey, é sério.

–Claro, claro... – Sirius entrou em outro ataque de riso – Vamos voltar antes que Remus entedie meu irmãozinho até a morte. – e enxugou a lágrima do riso. Ao encontrar os outros dois rumaram direto para Zonko's, fazendo piadas sobre Malfoy e rindo por qualquer coisa que vissem. Compraram alguns artigos de ótima qualidade para as brincadeiras que queriam fazer e começaram a testar com as pessoas. No meio da tarde Regulus tinha ingerido tanto açúcar que não parava de falar e bagunçar por um só minuto.

–Gente. – Peter os encontrou no meio do caminho e parecia eufórico – A Mel se meteu em confusão lá perto da casa abandonada! – James e Sirius se olharam com preocupação e correram. Regulus e Remus foram atrás e Peter os seguiu – Onde vocês foram? Fiquei procurando-os. – questionou a Remus.

–Sinto muito Peter, nós precisamos esconder o Regulus e acabamos...

–Esquecendo de mim. Sei. Vocês fazem muito isso. – disse chateado e Remus sentiu-se culpado. Não era apenas por esquecimento que deixavam Peter de lado. James, Mellani e Sirius sabiam de seu segredo e ele queria que mais ninguém soubesse. Já foi choque suficiente saber que eles tinham conhecimento daquilo e mais choque ainda saber que estavam praticando animagia ilegal. Ele tinha ficado muito mais próximo dos três após contarem que o aceitavam e mais próximo ainda quando eles revelaram o que faziam por ele. Era inevitável deixar Peter de lado com um segredo daqueles em pauta. Na próxima lua cheia Sirius já estaria com ele e, embora ficasse preocupado, aquilo lhe enchia de esperança.

Chegaram perto da casa onde Remus usava em lua cheia e viram um burburinho. Sirius segurou o pulso do irmão e foi ultrapassando as pessoas, Remus e James seguiram o rastro deles e logo estavam no meio. Eram todos da mesma idade que eles; Corvinais e Grifinórios, em sua maioria. Dorcas tinha uma garrafa na mão e Mellani estava de braços cruzados batendo o pé. Lílian estava mais atrás com as outras quatro garotas, Alice, Marlene, Marie e Cortney. As duas loiras protagonizavam algo.

–Qual o problema? Até a Lily vai brincar. Por Merlim, até o certinho do Cor!

–Eu não quero.

–Deixa de ser criança Mellani. – Dorcas murmurou e a menina de tranças revirou os olhos.

–Por que quer que eu participe? Que eu bem me lembre, não quis que eu fizesse parte da sua festinha super badalada. – Dorcas corou.

–Desculpa. Se serve de consolo, a ideia não partiu de mim. Vai, deixa de ser criança e vamos brincar. Ou tem medo de beijar mal? – Mellani cerrou os olhos e disse:

–Eu não quero deixar de ser criança, eu quero poder não crescer! Se existir alguma maneira de eu ficar com treze anos pra sempre ou voltar para os dez me avise, porque crescer é a pior coisa do mundo! Eu não vou brincar e pronto. – Sirius sentiu um solavanco no estomago. Ele lembrava muito bem daquele momento. Naquele dia Remus já tinha beijado Coraline, a irmã de Judith, e um dia antes ele tinha beijado Judith. Aquela brincadeira rendeu detenção a todos eles. Não sabia o que fazer ou como agir. Lembrava bem de ter participado porque queria beijar Dorcas, mas acabou tendo de beijar Mellani. Segurou o riso. Aquilo seria, de muitas maneiras, diferente.

–Brincar do que? – Sirius se intrometeu e Dorcas sorriu.

–Vamos para a velha casa abandonada brincar de girar a garrafa.

–Que brincadeira é essa? – James questionou curioso.

–Bom, enfeitiçamos a garrafa então não corremos o risco de um casal do mesmo sexo se beijar. – muitos alunos coraram – Tem a garrafa. – balançou a garrafa de soda vazia na frente de Sirius – Sentamos em círculo e rodamos a garrafa. O bico determina quem beija e o fundo quem será beijado. – Regulus soltou a mão de Sirius e cruzou os braços, visivelmente desconfortável. – Vai participar, Sirius?

–Se meu irmão puder brincar. – murmurou espertamente. Dorcas franziu o cenho confusa.

–Ele deveria estar aqui?

–Amor. – sorriu de canto para ela – Não conte nossos segredos que não contamos esse aqui. – a menina corou e sorriu timidamente.

–Por mim tudo bem. Mas se ele não quiser beijar vai sofrer as consequências. – Marie comentou empolgada.

–Eu fiz os feitiços. – Dorcas pontuou e James ficou impressionado com as habilidades dela.

–E o que acontece se a pessoa se recusar a beijar? – o Potter perguntou curioso.

–A pessoa tem que fazer algo da lista humilhante. – nisso Marie veio com uma enorme lista de afazeres – Que a pessoa rejeitada escolhe. Por exemplo, se quem se recusou foi o beijador, o que receberia o beijo escolhe algo na lista. E vice versa. Bom, você pode não cumprir nada e sair andando, até porque nada te obriga, mas ficar como covarde o resto da sua vida? Quem for brincar sabe o risco.

–A Evans vai jogar? – James perguntou olhando-a com divertimento. Lílian desviou o olhar corada e Sirius sorriu ao perceber o que estava acontecendo entre eles.

–Sim, Jay. Ela ajudou a fazer a lista humilhante. Olha só... Nadar pelado no lago negro com todos vendo, correr travestido de mulher para os meninos, aparecer só de sutiã na final de quadribol para as meninas... E muito mais.

–São coisas bem pesadas em Evans. – James a olhou – Eu diria que você está louquinha pra beijar alguém. – Lílian corou e disse com deboche e diversão:

–Você acertou Potter, mas pode ter certeza que não é você! – o de óculos corou e assanhou os cabelos disfarçando. Sirius estava com uma piadinha pronta, mas ainda não era o momento certo para aquilo. "Quinto ano, como aguardo você" pensou empolgado.

–Mel, você não vai participar? – Sirius perguntou inocentemente. A menina corou.

–Eu não quero correr o risco de beijar o James. Ele é meu irmão!

–Dorcas, podemos fazer assim? Se a Mel e o James forem selecionados será anulado, ok? Eles são parentes, seria a mesma coisa se eu e Regulus tivéssemos que beijar. – todos os presentes assentiram.

–Sem problemas. Agora Grant, não tem desculpa. – Mellani se encolheu um pouco e Sirius notou que ela não queria brincar

–Mel. – segurou-a pelos ombros – Não precisa fazer nada obrigada. Não seria legal dar seu primeiro beijo na frente de todos e com alguém não especial. – ela corou mais ainda e o olhou ofendida. Se aproximou e cerrou os olhos:

–Pois agora eu brinco. – murmurou desafiante.

–Você vai participar? – Remus perguntou tentando disfarçar a ansiedade. Mellani assentiu e iria andar até ele, mas Sirius passou o braço pelo ombro dela e puxou-a em direção a casa.

–Ok, ok, então vamos todos para a velha casa de Hogsmeade. – Lílian disse rindo.

–A Casa dos Gritos. – Gabriel Cor murmurou.

–O que? – Sirius perguntou confuso.

–A Casa dos Gritos, ouvi alguns Sonserinos chamarem assim.

–Não dê ouvidos pra esses panacas.

–Seu irmão é um. – o loiro lembrou.

–O único que presta. – James defendeu prontamente e Regulus sorriu agradecido para o Potter.

Rumaram cerca de dezesseis alunos para a Casa dos Gritos. Peterson, Willian e Rodney (ambos da Corvinal), James, Remus, Sirius, Regulus e Gabriel, apenas Reg da Sonserina e o único de idade diferente da turma. Entre as meninas estavam Lílian, Marlene, Cortney, Marie, Dorcas, Mellani, Alice e Emmeline Vance. Todas da Grifinória, exceto Marlene e Emmeline que eram da Corvinal. Sirius derrubou a cerca velha com um chute e os jovens se esgueiraram até a entrada da casa. Lá, James conseguiu abrir a porta com facilidade.

–Falaram que o velho, dono dessa casa, morreu aqui dentro. – murmurou Gabriel e Peterson o olhou com divertimento e medo.

–Legaaaaal. – Sirius murmurou orientando propositalmente o resto do grupo a parar na cozinha. O Black estava com um misto de ansiedade e nostalgia no peito. Ao ver todos sentarem numa roda ele teve mais uma vez a prova de que não estava louco. Lily tinha feito cara de nojo ao sentar no chão empoeirado, exatamente do jeito que ele se lembrava. Um detalhe inútil e que ele não imaginaria lembrar até revivê-lo.

–Ok, vamos estabelecer mais algumas regras. Pra gente saber que o casal se beijou o beijo tem que ser aqui. Na frente de tooooodo mundo. – Cortney disse empolgada – E outra: tem que ser beijo de língua, todos tem que ver a boca abrindo ok? - nesse instante a menina olhou para Sirius e ele se segurou para não gargalhar. Ver as pessoas que conviveu agindo tão infantilmente era digno de risadas. – Tem que durar dois minutos. – nisso Marie tirou o relógio do bolso e mostrou para todos, ajudando na fala encenada de Cortney – Cronometrado. Nem a menos nem a mais.

–N-na frente de todo mundo? – Gabriel Cor perguntou com receio e Sirius revirou os olhos. Não gostava daquele menino por ter feito o que fez com Lílian. E ele tinha feito tudo quando ainda era um pirralho por ter raiva de James. Prejudicar seus amigos era algo que Sirius não podia perdoar tão fácil.

–Sim. – Dorcas cantarolou e segurou a garrafa – Bom, lá vai. – girou o artefato. Sirius pode sentir o clima ficar tenso. Olhou no rosto de todos. Os jovens encaravam a garrafa com uma mescla de pavor e animação. Ele se lembrou dele mesmo ter sentido aquela emoção estranha. Aquele momento se tornava um dos mais nostalgicamente interessantes de sua nova vida. Não queria beijar nenhuma criança. Não se sentia atraído por nenhuma delas. Seria bizarro se o fizesse. Mas estava ali para se divertir com a reação de seus amigos. A garrafa foi ficando mais lenta e diminuindo, até que parou. Todos olharam para o bico. Apontava em Regulus e a ponta em Marlene. A morena suspirou.

–Regulus. – Dorcas chamou – Beija ou aceita o desafio?

–E-u eu... – olhou para Sirius buscando apoio e o Black assentiu. Incentivando-o. Marlene corou. Muito. Afinal, o garoto era um ano mais novo que ela e um Sonserino. – Beijo.

–E você, Lene? – A Corvinal suspirou:

–Beijo. E se isso sair daqui Black. Juro que... Vão saber que estava quebrando as regras. – Regulus assentiu e levantou, indo até ela. Sentou-se na frente da morena e a encarou com timidez.

–Vamos lá, pequeno Black. – ela sussurrou tentando ser amigável – Não vou te morder.

–Nem eu. – ele respondeu tentando quebrar o gelo. Sirius pode ver a tensão no rosto do irmão, era nítido à distância. Regulus se inclinou e Marlene também. Encostaram os lábios um no outro:

–De língua! – Cortney lembrou botando lenha na fogueira e todos gritaram.

Marlene abriu a boca primeiro, tomando conta da situação. Regulus a acompanhou. Eles se beijaram de maneira desengonçada e Sirius sorriu, aquela garrafa estava prevendo o futuro. Deu risada. Quando o relógio de Marie apitou soltaram-se envergonhados. Marlene parecia um tomate de tão vermelha e Regulus voltou ao seu lugar olhando para os próprios pés. James sorria fazendo um sinal de joia para o Black mais novo. Sirius estava ao lado dele e o cutucou.

–Como foi? – sussurrou curioso. Ele não sabia com quem o irmão tinha tido seu primeiro beijo e não sabia absolutamente nada da vida dele. Apenas que ele e Marlene tiveram algo intenso por pouco tempo. Tudo culpa da guerra. Estava feliz de acompanhar aquilo.

–Doce. – sussurrou – Ela comeu algum doce. – e corou – Nunca tinha beijado antes. Foi estranho. – confessou e Sirius assentiu, dando um tapinha amigável nas costas do irmão – Você já beijou alguém? – o Black negou com a cabeça. Não poderia dizer a verdade. Como explicaria tudo? Além do mais, aquele corpo nunca tinha beijado ninguém.

A garrafa girou novamente e parou com a ponta em Marie o fundo em Willian. A menina parecia frustrada. Willian parecia empolgado para beijar quem quer que fosse. A garrafa girou novamente e Emmeline teve que beijar Peter. A zombaria se sobressaía. Sirius riu muito quando Emmeline se afastou de Peter no primeiro minuto. Como penalidade tiveram que beijar por mais dois minutos inteiros. Ele não culpava Emmeline e gostaria que Peter não estivesse naquele lugar. Fazendo parte de suas lembranças novamente.

A garrafa girou, girou e girou, até que Marie irritada deu um sutil empurrão com o pé. A garrafa girou mais rápido ainda. Cortney revirou os olhos e Mellani soltou uma piada tentando descontrair. Todos riram, estavam se divertindo, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiosos. Sirius olhou-a e lhe deu um sorriso tranquilizador. A loira sorriu de volta e assentiu. Estava tensa, ele podia ver pelo jeito como ela agarrava a barra do vestido. A garrafa parou e Gabriel teve que beijar Marie. Ambos pareceram gostar da brincadeira e Sirius olhou para Lílian. Ela ficou nitidamente decepcionada. Pelo canto do olho o Black pode ver James lançando um feitiço na garrafa. Ninguém além dele notou, já que estavam ocupados de mais tirando sarro de Marie e Gabriel Cor. Olhou para o amigo que pediu silêncio com o indicador e ambos deram um sorriso cúmplice. Quando Dorcas girou novamente, o vidro parou rápido. Remus e Mellani olharam desconfiados para James. A ponta parou para no Maroto e o fundo em Lílian. A ruiva arregalou os seus lindos olhos verdes e engoliu em seco. James sorriu de lado.

–E aí Cereja? – arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu convencido.

–Vamos acabar logo com isso Potter. – Sirius abriu a boca completamente aturdido. Não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram da última vez. Com certeza Mellani ser uma deles agora estava fazendo grandes mudanças:

–Hum. Não sabia que estava tão ansiosa por mim Evans. – a ruiva revirou os olhos e como estava perto puxou-o logo pelo colarinho. Uma gritaria excitada tomou o lugar. Ninguém acreditava no que Lílian Evans tinha feito. James arregalou os olhos e logo depois os fechou. De maneira um tanto quanto atrapalhada ele abriu a boca. Sirius sentiu como se seus olhos pudessem sair da caixa ao ver o beijo de língua que James e Lílian protagonizavam em pleno terceiro ano. Eles eram tão atrapalhados e desengonçados que foi uma das coisas mais engraçadas que o Black presenciou. Aquilo era surreal de mais. O relógio de Marie apitou e do mesmo jeito que Lílian o agarrou ela o empurrou. James ficou jogado no chão, de boca aberta e completamente sem rumo. Lílian limpou o queixo e sorriu convencida:

–Nem foi um grande negócio. Podemos continuar?

–Eu acho, meu amigo, que ela te pegou de jeito. – Sirius murmurou risonho. James deu um sorriso de canto completamente satisfeito e Lílian ficou vermelha. A ruiva bufou e quase bateu em Mellani após ouvir algo que a loira lhe segredou num cochicho.

Após o beijo polêmico entre Potter e Evans, que foi bem desengonçado e afoito, o jogo continuou. Rodney beijou Marlene e o beijo foi muito mais estranho do que com Regulus. Todos riram. Dorcas teve que beijar Remus. Eles cumpriram a obrigação da brincadeira, mas ficou evidente que não queriam se beijar. Mal se conheciam e ficaram constrangidos. Conforme o tempo passava o Black tinha mais certeza que aquela garrafa podia prever o futuro. Sirius começou a ouvir o burburinho das meninas sobre Mellani não ter beijado ninguém. O vidro girou de novo e parecia girar sem parar até que parou entre eles. Sirius não conseguiu conter o sorriso vitorioso e todos no cômodo perceberam. Ela baixou a cabeça, o rosto completamente vermelho:

–Vamos lá queridos. Se demorarem muito teremos penalidade. – Alice cantarolou e soltou uma risadinha.

–Mel. – Sirius engatinhou até ela no curto espaço que tinha. Estava sentindo-se ansioso e um tanto quanto imoral – Se não quiser... – Ele não queria beijá-la assim tão cedo. Sentia-se errado fazendo aquilo. Queria que ela o recusasse, porque se ele fizesse aquilo a deixaria com ego ferido. Ela levantou a cabeça e encarou-o decidida:

–Não quero ser a covarde do grupo. Emmeline beijou o Peter. – sussurrou – Se eu não te beijar, vai ser... Idiota demais. E vai ser humilhante para você. Até Lily beijou James.

–Não quero que me beije por pressão. Quero que me beije por sentir vontade. – sussurrou apenas para ela ouvir. Mellani mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu.

–Me beije então. – sussurrou e finalmente olhou-o nos olhos. Ele sentiu o coração dar um salto. Se perguntou como podia beijar alguém tão jovem e inocente como ela e sentiu-se o pior dos homens por isso. Obviamente aquilo não o impediu de esticar as duas mãos até o rosto dela e com todo carinho e saudade que sentia acariciar a bochecha. Os olhos dela lhe inundaram a alma e ele sentiu uma comichão no estomago. Era sua garota, bem na sua frente, depois de tudo que passou longe dela. Suspirou e inclinou-se beijando-a com cuidado. Primeiro sentiu os lábios contra os seus e depois mordeu-os delicadamente, provando a textura que tanto lhe fez falta. O cheiro dela estava um pouco diferente do que ele se lembrava, afinal, ela ainda não era totalmente a garota que foi para sua cama e lhe conquistou o coração, mas a emoção não foi menor por isso. Suspirou e finalmente deslizou a língua para dentro da boca macia. A ouviu suspirar e uma de suas mãos deslizou delicadamente até a nuca. Não queria assustá-la. Moveu a língua lentamente, deixando-a acostumar com ele. Ela seguiu os movimentos dele. O Black estava completamente alheio a sua volta e mal percebeu o silêncio estranho que dominou todo o ambiente. Ninguém fazia piadinhas ou gritava. Ainda concentrado em Mellani iniciou movimentos que ele sabia, ela adorava. Sua intensão era deixa-la segura, tornar a experiência algo inocente e agradável. Nada além disso. A menina o seguiu e ele sentiu a mão dela agarrar seus cabelos. Só que ao sentir os lábios dela nos seus um gatilho disparou na mente. Seu coração deu outro salto e seus olhos quase molharam. O sentimento de perda e reencontro dentro de seu peito era forte demais. Ouviu algo como um apito ao longe, mas não parou de beijá-la. Queria-a mais e mais e o jeito que ela o correspondia, quase como se soubesse o que fazer para enlouquecê-lo, o fazia esquecer qual idade ela realmente tinha. Suspirou contra a boca da garota e aprofundou mais o beijo agarrando a cintura e puxando-a para si. Esquecendo que o plano era ser agradável, inocente e deixa-la bem perante as outras meninas.

–HEY! – a voz de James quebrou o silêncio e ele sentiu sua gola ser puxada com violência. Finalmente voltou a si. Todos olhavam para ele e Mellani. A menina limpou o canto da boca e, ainda arfando, voltou para o lado de Lílian. – Almofadinhas, tire suas patinhas da minha irmã! O apito soou já faz dois minutos.

–Então como penalidade nós devíamos beijar mais. – brincou fazendo todos rirem. Antes que alguém pudesse girar a garrafa de novo, Lucius Malfoy e outro monitor da Sonserina os surpreenderam. Sirius tratou de jogar a capa sobre o irmão e por pouco Regulus não se meteu numa grande encrenca. Os alunos presentes foram detidos por invasão de propriedade privada e comportamento inapropriado. Sirius seguiu os monitores com um sorriso idiota no rosto e a cabeça confusa. Definitivamente precisava se controlar.

_**N/A:E aí? Q acharam? =D**_

_**Helena- Oiii! Obrigada pelo comentário. Imagino o estranhamento. Eu estranhei escrever! Hehehe. Tem mais cap saindo. Obrigada ^^**_


	7. Capítulo 6: Dores na alma

**Capítulo 6: Dores na alma**

**N/A: Meus posts serão um pouquinho mais demorados. Estou com um problema pessoal que está tomando meu tempo e me deixando muito cansada. Mas vou tentar ser o mais presente possível!**

**Espero que curtam o cap. =D Beijos e aproveitem! **

**_/_**

**Não importa se somos fortes, traumas sempre deixam uma cicatriz.**

-Bom dia Reg. – Sirius acenou para o irmão quando se encontraram no corredor. Marlene passou por eles no mesmo instante, estava ao lado de Cortney. Regulus corou quando as meninas cochicharam e saíram andando. Sirius balançou as sobrancelhas para o mais novo.

-Para. – Regulus pediu com as bochechas vermelhas. Sirius deu de ombros.

-Preciso de um favor seu. – o Black mais novo o olhou desconfiado – Sabe o Malfoy? – o outro assentiu – Preciso que anote pra mim o nome de todos os amigos dele. Principalmente os mais próximos.

Regulus franziu o cenho, completamente intrigado.

-O que está aprontando?

-Estou fazendo uma pesquisa de campo. Preciso de nome e sobrenome. Prometo que não vai sobrar para você.

-E como eu vou fazer isso sem ele notar?

-Ué. Dê uma olhada discreta. Aposto que de cabeça você deve saber quem mais anda com ele.

-Até você sabe. São Augustus Rockwood e Yaxley do sétimo ano também. E os Carrow do quinto.

-E quanto a Dolohov?

-Do seu ano? – Regulus deu de ombros – É do tipo solitário.

-Faz o seguinte. Todo mundo que você ver de muita conversa com o Malfoy trate de anotar os nomes.

-Ele conversa com todo mundo. É popular na casa. – Sirius revirou os olhos.

-É quem você desconfiar.

-Desconfiar do que?

-De que está fazendo algo errado.

-Acha que Malfoy está tramando alguma?

-Nunca se sabe. E se ele descobrir que você estava em Hogsmeade três dias atrás nós dois estamos ferrados. – Regulus não acreditou muito na desculpa de Sirius e cruzou os braços.

-Olha. Não se meta com Malfoy. Ele já te ferrou por muito menos. Quer tomar outra surra do pai? – Sirius engoliu em seco. Aquelas lembranças não eram nada agradáveis.

-O velho que tente me tocar de novo. Ou em você. – fez um cafuné desajeitado na cabeça do irmão e sorriu – Só preciso dos nomes. Pode fazer isso por mim? – Regulus assentiu – Ok. Agora vá tomar café e não se atrase.

-Posso sentar com os caras?

-Reg. – Sirius o olhou com carinho – Se ficar sempre conosco jamais vai arrumar um amigo na Sonserina. Já passou dois dias em nossa mesa. Tente socializar, ok? – o garoto deixou os ombros caírem e assentiu decepcionado. Sirius saiu andando, disposto a pegar o mapa e começar a colocar escutas em pontos estratégicos do castelo. Ele precisava antecipar todos os passos de Voldemort. Aquilo não era sobre Malfoy ou o asco que tinha por Snape e Peter, era sobre a vida das pessoas que amava. Ele tinha a obrigação de prever cada mínimo movimento daqueles bandidos. Seguiu em direção à torre da Grifinória por um velho atalho e caiu rapidamente num corredor abaixo de sua casa. Avistou Mellani e Lílian mais a frente e apertou o passo para dizer olá, mas parou quando viu que Mellani chorava. Franziu o cenho e se aproximou devagar. Nenhuma das duas o notou.

-Mel, Nós vamos descobrir quem foi.

-O pior é que ainda te envolveram. Dizendo que foi você quem disse. Eu sei que é mentira. Você é uma boa amiga. – soluçou – Eu... Odeio aquelas garotas.

-Dorcas também sabe que é mentira.

-Eu não sei por que ela está acreditando em nós.

-Porque ela me conhece e sabe que não minto. – Mellani soluçou de novo e limpou uma lágrima teimosa. Sirius se aproximou, seu coração apertado ao ver aquela cena.

-O que houve? Mel, o que houve? – antes que ela pudesse falar algo ele a abraçou. Lílian olhou para outro canto e coçou a cabeça – Quem te fez chorar?

-Eu choro por qualquer coisa. – ela respondeu com a voz abafada. Estava com o rosto enfiado no peito do Maroto. Ele acarinhou a cabeça dela.

-Hey. Quem te fez chorar? Eu posso dar um jeito. Somos os Marotos, damos um jeito em tudo.

-Fo-foi... Não é da sua conta. Eu me viro. – e se afastou dele – Por favor. Não se intrometam. Nem você ou James, ou Remus... Nenhum dos garotos. Isso também inclui Frank, Ted e qualquer um que tenha amizade. Nem foi algo tão horrível assim. É que eu fico com raiva e começo a chorar. Não é Lily? – a ruiva assentiu, mentindo porcamente. Sirius cerrou os olhos e encarou a outra menina.

-Cereja. – chamou desconfiado – Depois vamos conversar.

-Ela não vai conversar com você. Não tem nada pra dizer. Vem Lily.

-Mel. – Sirius chamou quando a viu passar por ele – Mellani! Você está me evitando desde sábado. – a loira corou muito – O que foi, hein?

-N-nada... Só... Nada! Teremos aula mais tarde?

-Como queira. – ele ironizou e continuou seu caminho para torre. Tinha mais uma coisa para ocupar sua mente. Descobriria o que houve de qualquer jeito. Chegando ao dormitório e encontrou Remus. Ele estava ajeitando o material do dia.

-Onde está o mapa? – perguntou e Remus apontou para a gaveta de James. Sentou na cama e começou a trabalhar num rascunho dos cantos de Hogwarts. Viu o ponto que marcava Lucius Malfoy perto da passagem para Hogsmeade. Anotou isso no pergaminho e decidiu verificar sempre aquele local para descobrir se era um ponto de encontro.

-Já tomou café? – Remus perguntou suavemente.

-Não. Vim fazer isso primeiro.

-Algum dever atrasado? – Sirius assentiu.

-Sempre. – e riu. Remus sorriu de canto e se aproximou do amigo.

-Posso... Er... Vou te fazer uma pergunta. – torcia as mãos num sinal óbvio de constrangimento.

-À vontade.

-De caráter pessoal.

-Vá em frente. – Sirius levantou os olhos de sua anotação e sorriu largamente para o amigo.

-Você sente algo pela Mel? Ou aquele beijo foi apenas pela brincadeira? – Sirius sentiu-se travar. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e encarou Remus.

-Por quê?

-James está surtando porque vocês se beijaram _daquele jeito_. – Sirius percebeu algo a mais no tom de Remus e sabia muito bem o que era. Ele estava atraído por Mellani.

-Que jeito? Foi um beijo inocente. Afinal, foi nosso primeiro beijo.

-Todo mundo comentou que você parecia saber exatamente o que fazer. – Sirius soltou um sorriso convencido de canto – E não foi como um primeiro beijo, o jeito que ela segurou sua nuca, tá todo mundo comentando até agora.

-Hogwarts faz caso com pouco. – Remus bufou:

-Então aquilo foi pouco para você?

-Beijar a Mel? – Remus assentiu – Claro que não. Foi algo... Especial? – sentiu-se idiota por dizer aquilo, mas soube ser o certo.

-Especial como? – Remus sentou na cama da frente.

-Foi como se... – Sirius engoliu em seco – Quando a beijei senti que estava finalmente em casa. – suspirou – Depois de um longo tempo sendo obrigado a ficar longe. – a mente do Maroto foi longe, na noite em que a viu morrer. Seus olhos ficaram molhados, evitava pensar naquela dor. Aquilo sempre lhe dava um nó na garganta. A cena de Peter rindo maldosamente e Mellani voando longe se repetia sem parar. Ele se viu correndo em meio ao caos que o traidor tinha instaurado. Se viu ajoelhando e segurando-a. Suas mãos sujas com o sangue dela. Mas então não eram mais as mãos de um homem e sim as de um rapaz, sem marcas ou tatuagens. Sem sangue. Voltou a si quando viu Remus abanando a mão na frente de seu rosto:

-Hey. Você está bem? – Sirius assentiu e percebeu que uma lágrima escorria por sua bochecha. Limpou-a com vergonha. – Outro apagão? – assentiu novamente e suspirou.

-Desculpe por isso.

-Não foi nada. – Sirius sorriu fracamente e levou a mão à têmpora:

-Ouch. Dor de cabeça.

-Deve ser fome. Vamos tomar café.

_/_

–SIRIUS, PARE! Você vai acabar sendo preso! – ele olhou para ela, confuso e furioso. O momento de distração foi o suficiente. Peter soltou um feitiço poderoso que explodiu tudo a sua volta. Mellani voou e bateu na parede com tanta força que o crack de sua cabeça foi ouvido ao longe. Sirius arregalou os olhos, não se importando mais com Peter ou com o que quer que ele faria. Com parte do ombro queimado devido à explosão correu até ela.

–Mellani. – chamou andando em meio aos destroços e corpos de trouxas. Ela tremia, o corpo convulsionando, uma poça de sangue a sua volta. Dava pra ver a parte de trás da cabeça aberta. Ele se aproximou, sentindo desespero. Tremendo, ela olhou para ele, seus olhares se cruzaram. O cheiro de sangue e queimado era forte.

–Eu... – ela sussurrou.

–Shiuu, alguém vai chegar. Shiu. – ele chorava e as mãos tremiam sem parar – Mellani, não, não, FICA COMIGO, NÃO VAI! – gritou, a voz embargada. Ele viu os olhos dela revirarem. Limpou a o sangue da boca dela e com desespero a tocou delicadamente – Mellani, volta pra mim, volta pra mim. – ela não conseguia falar mais nada – SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDA, SOCORRO!

-Sirius! – James chamou preocupado. Sirius abriu os olhos, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente. Remus e James estavam em pé, olhando-o com preocupação. Passou a mão pelo cabelo; estava suado e com o rosto molhado de lágrimas. – O que houve?

-Eu... – sentou completamente atordoado – Nada. – murmurou com voz séria.

-Nada? Você estava chorando desesperadamente e chamando o nome da minha prima. Como quer que seja nada?

-Eu não me lembro. – mentiu e encolheu-se. Reviver a morte dela lhe deixou com medo e os dois garotos podiam ver o pânico no semblante dele – Não lembro o que foi. Só estou com medo. – sussurrou e levantou. Estava trêmulo.

-Você estava chamando a Mel. – Remus sussurrou – E sofria muito.

-Eu não lembro o que foi. – mentiu e pegou uma toalha dentro da gaveta – Não lembro mesmo. Vou tomar banho. – deixou os amigos sem respostas e se trancou no banheiro. Abriu a ducha e deixou a água quente cair em sua pele. Como gostava de tomar banho. Depois de treze anos em Azkaban sem um banho e privado de higiene básica ele sabia apreciar aquela sensação. Encostou a testa no azulejo e soluçou. Sem conseguir conter a onda de sentimentos deixou o pranto rolar. Chorou ruidosamente e não fazia ideia de que os amigos conseguiram ouvir seu lamento desesperado. Depois de quase uma hora dentro do banheiro ele se acalmou. Remus, James e Peter estavam acordados e olhavam-no com preocupação e espanto. Sirius os ignorou e se jogou na cama. Com um movimento curto de varinha fechou o dossel. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, mas não conseguiu fechar os olhos. Sua mente revivia a morte de Mellani a todo instante e aquela lembrança lhe transportava para outra: quando encontrou o corpo de James jogado no hall de entrada da casa.

_/_

Sirius desceu antes de todo mundo no dia seguinte e tomou café sozinho. Comeu pouco e tomou uma xícara lotada de café. Embora tenha acordado às 4 da manhã ainda não sentia sono. Quando os alunos começaram a chegar no Salão Principal, ele saiu e iniciou uma corrida até o campo de quadribol. Chegando lá, como de costume, fez flexões e conjurou alguns pesos. Ele precisava ter o corpo preparado para as batalhas. Iniciaria seus amigos a treinos físicos logo mais.

Fazer exercícios lhe tirou a tensão da madrugada. Voltou para o dormitório com o tempo curto e tomou uma ducha rapidamente. Pegou seu material e foi para a aula de Poções. Ele odiava Slugh e todo aquele favoritismo descarado. Todos os professores sabiam de seu desempenho excepcional e o professor morsa não ficou de fora. Sirius recusou os convites para o clube idiota, mesmo Mellani aceitando. Ele tinha outras coisas para se preocupar.

Entrou na sala de Transfiguração e viu Mellani sentada na mesa, estava sozinha. Ela acenou para ele e o Black andou até ela. Assim que sentou se surpreendeu com o abraço repentino.

-Woah. A que devo a honra? – ela se afastou e passou a mão pelo rosto dele de um jeito carinhoso e atencioso.

-Você está bem?

-Vejo que James fez o trabalho de fofocar e exagerar.

-Exagerar e fofocar. – os dois sorriram. Mellani ficou sem jeito e tirou a mão do rosto dele.

-Foi só um pesadelo idiota. Que eu nem lembro.

-Mas te abalou.

-Sim. – deu de ombros.

-Desculpa por te evitar. Eu estava com vergonha. – ela sussurrou e Sirius sorriu satisfeito. McGonagall iniciou uma aula interessante sobre transmutação, mas tanto ele quanto Mellani já sabiam muito sobre aquilo. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e o Black deitou a bochecha na cabeça dela.

-Vai me contar porque estava chorando? – sussurrou.

-Vai me contar o pesadelo?

-Eu já disse que não lembro.

-E eu não acredito. Se realmente tivesse esquecido não teria acordado tão cedo. De certo nem dormiu. – Sirius ficou calado o resto da aula, causando estranheza na professora. Quando o sinal tocou Mellani o olhou com expectativa.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou descontraído.

-Quer sair comigo? No próximo fim de semana?

-Hogsmeade, huh? – ele debochou e ela lhe deu um soco no braço.

-Não. Tenho lugares melhores para ir. Se você for genial como sempre, pode nos tirar de Hogsmeade fácil. – Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha:

-Eu e você, fora dos limites da escola?

-Londres trouxa. – ela sussurrou enquanto guardava as coisas na mochila, os olhos completamente cravados nos dele – Loja de música. O que acha?

-Acho que terá de se vestir como trouxa.

-Me ensine então. – Mellani sussurrou – Aparentemente você é bom nisso. – e sorriu de canto. Ele teve certeza, ela se referia ao beijo.

-Você não tem ideia do que ainda posso te ensinar. – murmurou num tom sacana que a fez ficar vermelha. Ele se perguntou o quão inapropriado era um cara da idade dele dando em cima de uma menina daquele jeito.

_/_

-Oi. – Dorcas murmurou sentando ao lado de Remus no salão comunal. Sirius sorriu de canto e se escondeu atrás de seu livro sobre viagens no tempo. Ele precisava saber o que tinha acontecido e durante três anos não tinha achado absolutamente nada.

-Gostou do livro? – Remus perguntou timidamente pegando um livrinho da mão de Dorcas.

-É muito bom. Não sabia que a versão trouxa podia ser tão empolgante.

-Mellani que me indicou. – ambos engataram uma conversa animada que entediou Sirius quase até a morte. James sentou ao lado do Black um pouco depois e bufou. Estava olhando para algum canto.

-Que foi Pontas?

-A Evans. Ela não para mais de andar com o Cor depois da brincadeira da garrafa. – Sirius riu.

-E você está com ciúme.

-Da sardenta? Nem pensar.

-Você gostou do beijo. – Sirius cutucou tirando um sarro. James deu de ombros, como se fosse uma coisa sem importância.

-Marie é uma garota quente. Não a Cereja.

-Bem. O jeito que ela te beijou foi bem quente. – Sirius debochou.

-Esquece cara, o beijo quente do século foi o seu com a Mel. – resmungou – Ainda estou tentando engolir isso. Hey, vamos armar alguma na porta da Sonserina? – Sirius olhou no relógio de pulso. Eram nove da noite.

-Demorou. – sorriu diabolicamente e levantou – Doe sua linda. – sorriu para a menina, que corou – Preciso do seu namorado.

-Nós não... – Dorcas revirou os olhos – Não vou insistir com você.

-Não sabe como ele é? – Remus debochou – Enfia coisas na cabeça e fim! Eu estou ocupado.

-Está ocupando beijandooo. – James cantarolou e fez biquinho. Ele e Sirius começaram a mandar beijinhos e abraçarem a si mesmos. Dorcas ficou tão vermelha que seus olhos marejaram de vergonha. Remus revirou os olhos e saiu arrastando os amigos pelos colarinhos.

-Desculpa por isso, Doe. Boa sorte com a nova irmãzinha.

-Obrigada. – ela acenou com um sorriso sem jeito.

_/_

Sirius franziu o cenho ao olhar para um ponto no mapa. Era de madrugada e a única luz no dormitório vinha de sua varinha. Era a terceira vez na semana que via o pontinho indicando Malfoy no mesmo lugar, sempre com Rockwood ou Yaxley. O problema é que na maioria das vezes eles paravam por muito pouco tempo, como se ali fosse apenas um local de passagem. Sempre em dias e horários diferentes. Só que daquela vez era plena madrugada. Não poderia ser algo sem importância para ser tratado daquele jeito secreto. Decidiu armar campana naquele ponto do castelo. Iria descobrir o que o noivo de sua prima estava planejando. Sabia muito bem que era sobre Voldemort, mas precisava descobrir o que era antes que fosse tarde demais.

-Sirius. – James chamou irritado – Apaga essa porcaria. – resmungou sonolento.

-Foi mal. – o Black respondeu num sussurro. – Malfeito feito. – fez o mapa se dobrar com um feitiço não verbal e enfiou-o debaixo do travesseiro. Ele precisava descansar. Em algumas semanas pegaria sua primeira lua cheia com Remus depois de anos sem fazê-lo.

Quando entrou no mundo dos sonhos parou na casa destruída de James e sentiu novamente o corpo frio dele contra si. Seus sonhos foram tumultuados. Lembranças velhas com as novas, todas se misturando de maneira confusa e amedrontadora. Todas acabando em morte e tortura. Sirius era um soldado que voltara da guerra e precisava de uma válvula de escape urgente ou então morreria de estresse pós-traumático. O problema é que o homem não sabia daquilo.

Acordou um pouco antes das sete, arfando e com o rosto molhado de lágrimas. James estava sentado na própria cama e o olhava com preocupação – Não foi nada. – sussurrou com vergonha. Olhou para o outro lado do quarto e notou que Remus e Peter também o encaravam.

-Sirius. – Remus chamou com a voz receosa – Você precisa falar com algum médico.

-São só sonhos idiotas. Não tem nada a ver. Eu nem me lembro deles.

-Exatamente por não lembrar que isso pode ser mais grave do que pensa. Muitas pessoas transformam doenças graves em sonhos ruins. São avisos que o cérebro recebe do corpo. Avisos de que algo não vai bem.

-Eu estou bem. – resmungou – Só preciso de férias. – os amigos o olharam com ceticismo. Sirius revirou os olhos. O Black levantou e começou a procurar uma toalha. Usava apenas uma cueca preta e nada mais – Olha, eu vou falar com algum especialista se isso os deixa mais tranquilos. Mas estou bem. Nada com o que se preocupar. É só estresse. Sabe, provas chegando.

-Conta outra. – James disse abruptamente – Essa não cola mais.

-Você não tem dificuldade com matéria alguma. Acha mesmo que vamos cair nessa? – Peter resmungou e Sirius lhe lançou um olhar gelado. O menino se encolheu.

-Não precisa tratá-lo assim por dizer uma verdade. – James defendeu o outro e Sirius bufou.

-Eu vou... Correr. – enfiou-se numa calça de moletom e numa camisa regata, roupas que tinha transfigurado sem que sua mãe sonhasse; ela teria um ataque ao vê-lo vestido feito um trouxa. Por fim jogou uma jaqueta de moletom por cima.

-Não vai dar tempo de tomar café. – Remus quebrou o silêncio que ficou depois da declaração mal criada dele. Sirius deu de ombros e saiu do quarto apenas com sua varinha. Ganhou os jardins do castelo por um atalho onde ninguém o veria e correu até a floresta, no ponto onde o grupo de treinamento se reunia. Aqueceu-se com alguns exercícios e com um feitiço habilidoso que aprendeu na Ordem marcou alvos em todas as árvores do perímetro. Começou a correr tentando acertar o máximo de alvos que podia em menos tempo. Suspirou e com outro movimento de varinha fez surgir obstáculos pelo chão. Pulou-os com menos habilidade do que deveria, já que estava um pouco fora de forma com aquele tipo de combate. Rastejou por baixo de outros e em segundos acertava um alvo. Sua mente nublou por um momento inexato. A floresta despareceu dando lugar a um céu laranja de fim de tarde. O silêncio acabou dando lugar a gritos e explosões. Seu coração acelerou e ele se viu na rua Oxford novamente. Os alvos se tornaram comensais. A maioria deles era Avery ou Peter. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Estava desesperado. Rosnou com ódio e começou a atacar. Pulava os corpos pelo chão, desviava dos feitiços de Peter e de outros comensais. Rastejou atrás dos carros. Derrubou a marquise de uma loja e acertou a cabeça de Avery, mas ele sempre ressurgia. Viu Mellani correr assustada enquanto a mão de Sebastian Avery esticava de maneira sobrenatural tentando pegá-la. Sirius gritou com ódio e acertou o comensal. Algo atingiu sua cabeça e ele gritou de novo.

-Sirius Black! Ouça minha voz e volte para cá! – em um momento a cena de horror paralisou e no minuto seguinte ele estava de volta à Floresta Proibida. Dumbledore estava a sua frente e ao lado do diretor Remus e James o olhavam em choque. Albus segurava Sirius pelos ombros e parecia bastante atordoado. Sirius olhou em volta e levou a mão à boca em choque. Estava trêmulo. As árvores que nada tinham a ver com aquilo estavam completamente destruídas, o chão onde conjurou alguns obstáculos, danificado e com sinais de explosão em alguns lugares. Olhou para a própria mão, machucada e com um pouco de sangue.

-O que eu fiz? – encarou o diretor com medo e o homem finalmente o soltou – Eu machuquei alguém?

-Com sorte só você. – James murmurou ainda em choque. Remus estava impressionado demais para dizer algo. Dumbledore o olhava de maneira espantada e tão em choque quanto seus amigos, mas Sirius quase podia sentir que era por outro motivo.

-Senhor. – olhou para o diretor com pavor – Por favor, me ajuda. – e no segundo seguinte levou as duas mãos a cabeça, segurando-a com força. O rapaz gritou de dor e se encolheu no chão. James e Remus gritaram o nome dele e correram tentando ajudá-lo. Dumbledore se abaixou na frente do mais jovem e segurou-lhe o rosto. O nariz de Sirius sangrava e ele parecia convulsionar.

-Precisamos levá-lo para o St Mungus agora.

-Então vamos transportá-lo até a entrada... – James começou agitado, mas quando viu Dumbledore pegando Sirius no colo franziu o cenho.

-Precisa de ajuda senhor? – Remus questionou.

-Sim, senhor Lupin. Quero que avise a família dele. E quanto a você Potter, agarre meu braço. Vamos aparatar e precisarei de ajuda quando chegarmos ao hospital.

-Sim senhor. – James mal se lembrou do fato de não poder aparatar em Hogwarts, tamanho o desespero que sentia ao ver o amigo tendo convulsões e com nariz escorrendo sangue.

A presença de Dumbledore e dois alunos no hall de entrada causou comoção total no hospital. Logo uma equipe veio com uma maca e Sirius estava deitado. Enquanto corriam para a sala de emergência, faziam perguntas a Dumbledore. James estava tão nervoso que lhe deram um calmante e o fizeram sentar na sala de espera com a ficha de Sirius para preencher. O médico que sempre ia à casa dos Black logo foi chamado. Ele sempre tratava dos machucados das crianças da família.

-O que houve? – o curandeiro Gregory perguntou enquanto passava a varinha na cabeça do Black, fazendo um check up. A enfermeira estancava o sangue do nariz e tentavam fazê-lo parar de ter convulsões.

-Os amigos o encontraram nos jardins da escola nesse estado. Estava muito fora de si e não reconheceu ninguém. Apenas gritando de dor. – o diretor omitiu algumas partes e o curandeiro franziu o cenho.

-Esse Black. – estalou os lábios – Adaira! – Gregory chamou outra enfermeira – Traga aquela poção do sono e agulhas. E traga meu armário. – a mulher de meia idade assentiu e saiu correndo. Em menos de três minutos ela voltou com um pequeno armário de rodinhas e furou a veia de Sirius injetando a poção do sono. Conforme a poção entrava pelas veias, o Black se acalmava até que parou de se mexer e rosnar. Adaira limpou o rosto dele e o curandeiro da família Black pegou algumas poções, jogando gotas na testa de Sirius. Passou a varinha por cima dele, alguns centímetros longe da pele, e logo uma imagem se projetou. Parecia o ultrassom do cérebro dele. Dumbledore cruzou os braços e ficou olhando a imagem.

-Hm. Está vendo aqui? – apontou um lugar que tinha uma mínima diferença dos outros – Aqui é onde fica nossa memória. E está meio inchado. O que acaba pressionando essa parte aqui. – pontuou outro canto – Mexendo com todo o sistema nervoso. Ele fica sem controle de algumas ações e pode confundir passado com presente em situações traumáticas. Além de causar uma sobrecarga perigosa... Olhe só, essa manchinha mais a frente, foi um derrame. Ele teve um derrame. Diria que isso aconteceu porque ele passou por alguma situação muito estressante. O senhor, como diretor da escola, talvez tenha alguma noção do que aconteceu. Ele pode ter sido pressionado. Essa idade geralmente tende a ter dessas coisas. Os colegas pressionando, os primeiros namoricos. – Dumbledore negou com a cabeça.

-Eu dei atenção a ele do mesmo jeito que aos meus mais de 500 alunos. Talvez os professores possam pontuar algo, ou o amigo dele sentado ali fora. Eles são bem próximos. O menino Black chama muita atenção, ele está muito a frente nos ensinos. Talvez esse peso de ser o melhor da escola possa ter sido o motivo. O que podemos fazer para evitar essas crises?

-É muito simples. O menino precisa falar. Guardar muitas coisas pra si com esse cérebro do jeito que está não fará bem. Muito pelo contrário. Acredito que a memória do jeito que está seja reflexo das super habilidades com os estudos, como você mesmo pontuou. Eu aconselharia a mãe a levá-lo numa terapia para descobrir o gatilho que desencadeou tal crise. Só assim será possível tratar para que ele tenha uma vida normal. Como o garoto passa quase o ano todo na escola, se você tiver um terapeuta... Embora eu saiba que também tem esse diploma, não é?

-Sou psiquiatra. Não terapeuta.

-Melhor ainda. Ele precisa de acompanhamento. Conversarei com a família e se estiver disposto você e os Black podem fazer um acordo. O que esse menino precisa agora é de descanso. Tudo que o faça chegar perto do gatilho pode ser fatal. Um início de derrame é fácil de parar. Agora outro? Ele pode até morrer.

-Onde está meu filho? – Walburga entrou na sala tempestivamente, deixando a todos espantados com a conduta nada usual de um Black. A mulher se aproximou da cama e passou a mão pelo rosto do menino. Olhava-o com preocupação e Dumbledore pôde ver o inicio de lágrimas em seus olhos. – Ele está bem?

-Quase cem por cento. – o curandeiro murmurou. Ao ouvir isso a mulher se recompôs e encarou Dumbledore.

-Onde estava quando meu filho sofreu isso sob sua responsabilidade?

-Estava onde devia estar, senhora. Em meu escritório cuidando da escola. E fui ao encontro do menino quando soube o que houve.

-Se não fosse a ação rápida de Dumbledore o derrame poderia ser bem pior. – Gregory anunciou e Walburga olhou com sofrimento para Sirius.

-Derrame? O que há com meu menino?

-Se me dão licença. – o diretor de Hogwarts saiu.

_/_

Sirius sentiu a cabeça doer e abriu os olhos lentamente. A luz o fez franzir o cenho. Logo pode recobrar os sentidos. O primeiro rosto que viu foi de seu irmão. Ele parecia atormentado e lhe segurava a mão.

-Sirius! – chamou baixinho – Como está?

-Estou ok. O que houve? James e Remus estão bem? O que...

-Dumbledore os mandou para casa e não deixou Mellani sair do castelo. Ela ficou bem irritada. Só eu estou aqui porque sou da família. Mamãe estava uma fera com o doutor Greg. Você teve um derrame e...

-Reg. – Sirius chamou com a voz baixa – Está falando de mais.

-Foi mal. Bem, vai ficar mais uma noite aqui e aí sim pode ir pra casa. – Sirius assentiu. Ele se lembrava vagamente do que aconteceu. Assim que o irmão saiu enfermeiras e o curandeiro entraram. Eles examinaram Sirius e Gregory repetiu todo o quadro que tinha dito ao diretor para ele. Seus pais não apareceram e, por mais que fosse um homem adulto, ele ainda sentiu mágoa por tal descaso. A poção do sono fez seu trabalho e ele dormiu por mais um dia inteiro. Quando acordou teve alta e sua mãe apareceu para buscá-lo junto com Regulus. Sirius saiu do quarto surpreso.

-Pode andar direito? – Regulus perguntou olhando-o preocupado. O rapaz assentiu e engoliu em seco. Sua mãe estava em silêncio. Ele não se daria ao trabalho de quebrar aquele clima estranho. Não era culpa dele que estivesse no hospital. Era o lugar que ele menos queria estar. Chamar atenção por sua condição não era algo inteligente de fazer e ele tinha certeza que Dumbledore desconfiava de algo. Ao saírem do St Mungus sua mãe lhe tocou o ombro.

-Sirius. – ele a olhou com desinteresse – Por recomendações do doutor Gregory fará acompanhamento toda semana. Com um psiquiatra.

-Eu não preciso dessa besteira. – murmurou com certo pânico. Um profissional mágico podia descobrir o que ia dentro de sua mente e interná-lo como louco. Ninguém jamais acreditaria naquilo. A não ser que tivesse acesso aos mínimos detalhes. Aqueles que lhe fizeram ter certeza que não estava louco. Engoliu em seco. – Não quero falar com ninguém. Só estava nervoso. Já passou.

-Você não tem opção. – Sirius bufou:

-E minhas aulas? Não será nada prático sair de Hogwarts toda semana.

-Não sairá de Hogwarts. Dumbledore será seu psiquiatra. – Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha até o limite.

-Desde quando confia em Dumbledore? – a mãe dele o olhou como se ele fosse outra pessoa. Uma pessoa estranha e completamente diferente de seu filho:

-Não quero especulações de sua parte. Agora segurem meu braço. Os dois. – Sirius odiava aparatar acompanhando alguém. Para ele era uma sensação horrorosa e os remédios que tomou naqueles dois dias fizeram o trabalho sujo de embrulhar seu estômago. Quando chegou em Hogsmeade deu um tchau seco para sua mãe e pegou uma carruagem. Ele estava irritado com ela, como ficou durante toda sua vida. Regulus apartou o abraço que dava na mãe e correu para a carruagem. Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver aquele cavalo esquelético puxar a carruagem. Ele nunca se acostumaria com aqueles bichos. Os via desde o sexto ano e mesmo assim não se acostumava. Não queria que seus amigos pudessem vê-los também, como foi antes. Queria deixá-los livres de todo aquele tormento.

-Está pálido Sirius.

-Fiquei enjoado ao aparatar.

-Mamãe estava muito preocupada. – murmurou – Ela saiu da reunião assim que soube. Invadiu a sala e te abraçou. – Sirius franziu o cenho:

-Como? Que reunião?

-A reunião da escola de etiqueta. Lembra? Ela é sócia. Dita as regras por lá. – Sirius assentiu. Lembrava vagamente daquilo. – Ela ficou mais de duas horas do seu lado. Só saiu de lá quando anoiteceu.

-Walburga? Sendo preocupada e amorosa? Duvido.

-Ela o fez. Mas depois que você acordou pareceu... – Regulus encolheu os ombros. A carruagem sacolejava, deixando Sirius mais enjoado ainda. – Pareceu voltar ao normal. Você deveria dar mais chances à mamãe. Ela nos ama.

-Mas ela não sabe como dar esse amor. – resmungou levando as mãos à barriga. – Ela nos sufoca e não é assim que funciona. O amor nos liberta. – sussurrou de maneira sábia. Regulus o olhou com admiração – Merda. – reclamou quebrando o clima estranho. Inclinou-se para o lado ficando com metade do corpo para fora da carruagem e vomitou. Seu cabelo caiu no rosto e Regulus puxou-os para trás segurando com cuidado. Alguns minutos depois o Black mais velho jogou-se no banco cansado e limpou o canto da boca com a costa da mão. Estava arfando e pálido:

-Vai precisar voltar?

-Não. – seu tom era irritado – Vai ficar tudo ok. – e fechou os olhos. Ao chegar na escola andou com a ajuda do irmão. Sentia-se tonto e cansado. Não era um cansaço qualquer. Era o mesmo que sentiu ao ficar dias acampado em Southampton. O mesmo que se apoderou se seu corpo após aquela batalha horrorosa na base de experimentos dos comensais. Aquele tipo de cansaço era horrível, porque as preocupações não iam embora durante os sonhos e ele não podia acordar durante o pesadelo. Perdido em pensamentos nada confortadores, o rapaz logo se viu no corredor da Grifinória. Avistou Mellani e James no corredor. Ele a segurava pelos ombros e parecia irritado:

-Então me deixa tentar! – ela gritou, mas parou seus ataques quando o avistou – Sirius! – James a soltou e olhou para trás. James suspirou aliviado e a jovem correu. Um sorriso cheio de dentes, uma expressão de alívio. Regulus o soltou e ele andou até ela, mesmo com o corpo pedindo descanso. Conforme Sirius andava o cenário em volta dele pareceu mudar. Ele se viu chegando na casa de Camila, quatro meses depois de viver todo aquele inferno em Southampton. Ele viu sua garota correndo para ele, mais velha e grávida, chorando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo. Mellani se jogou em cima dele, quase derrubando-o, e envolvendo os braços em seu pescoço. O devaneio passou e ele voltou para Hogwarts:

-Fiquei tão preocupada com você. – sussurrou enterrando o rosto contra o pescoço dele. Sirius sentiu o coração dar um salto e seus olhos molharam:

-Eu estou bem.

-Fiquei com medo. Não sei por que, mas fiquei em pânico. – sussurrou com a voz chorosa:

-Eu estou bem. Eu voltei, tá vendo? – se afastou um pouco. Passou a mão pelo rosto dela e a garota sorriu:

-Seu babaca! – rosnou e lhe deu um soco no ombro – Nunca mais me assuste assim... –os dois riram e ela continuou olhando-o. Sirius ainda tinha as mãos na cintura dela. Ela ficou séria. Os olhos desceram para os lábios. Ele conhecia aquele olhar. Sabia muito bem o que ela queria e estava sinceramente esperando que ela lhe o puxasse pela nuca como sempre fazia, mas ela não o fez e ele se tocou de que não deveria esperar um amasso de uma garota de treze anos. Se afastou sentindo-se um tanto quanto mal ao reparar na franja e as tranças que ela usava. Ainda era uma criança, em todos os sentidos. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer o que queria. Ele sabia que conseguiria se quisesse. Sabia exatamente o que falar e como manipular. Ele conseguia até quando tinham a mesma idade:

-Preciso descansar. – murmurou passando a mão pelo ombro dela e andando em direção ao retrato. Acenou para o irmão que sorriu aliviado e foi para o próprio salão. James sorriu para ele e se abraçaram rapidamente:

-Você nos preocupou. – o Potter murmurou sem jeito e se afastou do amigo assim que o retrato abriu.

-Eu sei que você não vive sem mim, Pontinhas. – apertou a bochecha de James e voltou a passar o braço pelo ombro de Mellani. O de óculos o olhou com um sorriso travesso e balançou as sobrancelhas. Mellani deu a língua para o primo.

_/_

-Boa noite Sirius. – Dumbledore cumprimentou com um sorriso. O Black sentou na cadeira e encarou o diretor. Já tinha estado naquela posição muitas vezes por inúmeras detenções e problemas que causou. Até mesmo naquele tempo, com aquela "nova vida", já tinha estado ali por seu comportamento displicente. Mas nunca se sentiu tão exposto e nervoso quanto no momento. Encarou-o longamente:

-Então, como funciona a coisa toda? – coçou o queixo, tentando parecer inocente. O diretor o encarou daquele jeito analítico, o jeito que parecia ver toda a alma do Maroto – Você fica aí caladão e eu vou falando? – Dumbledore suspirou, como se estivesse diante de um caso muito difícil. Sirius ficou calado e baixou a cabeça:

-Sirius. Quando seus amigos me chamaram por causa do seu surto só houve um jeito de trazê-lo de volta antes que machucasse alguém. Eu precisei entrar em sua mente e chama-lo à razão. – o rapaz levantou a cabeça no mesmo instante e arregalou os olhos – Devo confessar: o que vi foi extremamente perturbador.

-Senhor eu... Eu sei que... – Sirius engoliu em seco – Sei que acha que estou louco ou que tenho algum tipo de doença que me faz criar essas coisas, mas eu não preciso ser internado... Eu... – Dumbledore levantou e Sirius se calou. Torceu as mãos e encarou o homem com medo:

-Quando lhe deixei no hospital, eu não sabia o que pensar. Seu estado mental me deixou preocupado e intrigado. Afinal também sou psiquiatra, embora poucos saibam disso. Como profissional estava extremamente inclinado a aceitar você como meu paciente e estudar seu caso. Sua mente está uma bagunça. Muito difícil de lidar e eu não consegui entender a maioria dos seus devaneios.

-Não são devaneios. – murmurou numa voz fraca. Ele não queria ser descoberto:

-Eu fui conversar com alguém que entende muito mais de cabeças do que qualquer pessoa que eu conheça. – Sirius olhou para as prateleiras mais acima e viu o Chapéu Seletor em seu lugar:

-É claro que ele veio falar comigo. E eu nunca erro sobre as cabeças. A sua está perfeitamente saudável! Há! Talvez um pouco cheia, mas em condições perfeitas. – o chapéu bradou num tom animado e Sirius pode jurar que o veria piscar se tivesse olhos. Dumbledore encarou Sirius longamente e pela primeira vez o Black percebeu que o mais velho estava perdido. O diretor parecia perturbado com o que viu:

-Eu nunca me deparei com uma situação tão inusitada quanto a sua.

-O senhor viu tudo? – sussurrou em pânico:

-Eu vi sua dor, Sirius. – encarou-o longamente – Ela está latente, acima de qualquer outro pensamento que tenha soterrado ali. A sua dor emergiu num estado tão pungente que... – Dumbledore parou por um instante e encarou-o meio perdido – Me surpreende ainda suportar.

-Foi o que aprendi a fazer toda minha vida. – sussurrou olhando nos olhos do homem. Dumbledore sentiu um arrepio quando ele disse aquilo. O diretor queria se negar, queria encontrar explicações além das que o chapéu antigo lhe deu. Mas nada parecia mais lógico. Principalmente ao olhar nos olhos do garoto a sua frente e perceber, sem dúvida alguma, que ali dentro não residia um menino – Você precisa tomar cuidado com algumas coisas. É por isso que estou disposto a ajudá-lo com esse fardo. Para que nenhum resultado catastrófico saia de ações de possa cometer. – Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha e franziu os lábios:

-Professor Dumbledore. – chamou sentindo-se muito mais como um jovem ao clamar por ajuda – Você viu minha alma. Você sentiu minha dor. Estou preso a esse destino. – sussurrou levantando e se aproximando do homem, com a intenção de fazê-lo entender como estava desesperado. – E não posso sentar e assistir as desgraças se repetirem.

-Sirius. – o diretor tocou-lhe a mão com compaixão – O carma que cada alma carrega pertence a ela. Negar o aprendizado a essas pessoas, mesmo que seja por amor, não está certo. – o Black se jogou na cadeira. Sentindo o peito doer em terror:

-O amor liberta. – murmurou lembrando do que tinha dito ao irmão dois dias atrás:

-E essa lição é você quem deve aprender. – o coração de Sirius apertou em angústia e ele não conseguiu conter o soluço:

-Eu não sei se posso conseguir. A cada dia que passo me vejo mais próximo dos horrores que vivi. Isso me deixa louco. – tocou a têmpora com os dedos para enfatizar o que dizia. – Eu fui me exercitar para ter a mente limpa dessas coisas, mas quando dei por mim estava lá, no campo de batalha. Com todo o ódio e medo que me colocaram no coração. – segurou os cabelos e abaixou a cabeça – Isso machuca demais. – Albus suspirou. Ele próprio estava cheio de culpa e horrores por seu passado. Ele também não tinha a quem dizer, não tinha como olhar para o lado e apontar o quanto era tudo sufocante. Subitamente sentiu-se ligado ao rapaz a sua frente, uma conexão de pura empatia:

-Sirius. Só você poderá encontrar uma maneira de lidar com o que leva em seu coração. Afinal, só você o conhece bem. Mas os problemas físicos em seu cérebro, isso podemos controlar. Primeiro você vai extrair essas lembranças e guardá-las. Como faço com as minhas.

-Eu não posso esquecer das coisas. Eu adoraria, mas eu não posso. – sussurrou ainda com medo:

-Não vai esquecer. Estarão lá, mas vão aliviar a pressão de sua mente. Então poderá pensar nelas com mais clareza. Ao pensar nisso você poderá falar comigo sobre tudo que lhe aflige.

-Eu não sou muito de falar. – murmurou se afundando mais na cadeira e sentindo uma pontada na têmpora.

-Mas terá. Ou pode sofrer outro derrame. Não queremos isso, certo? – o jovem assentiu. Parecia se recompor do ataque de pânico – É muito comum sentir esse tipo de coisa. É um estresse pós-traumático. Muito comum em todos que vivem uma guerra. Na sua situação ainda, tendo presenciado duas, é muito para suportar. Vamos trabalhar tudo isso com calma. Até que tenha equilíbrio para ajudar a si e aos outros. Só poderá colaborar com a Ordem quando estiver curado. Estamos de acordo? – Sirius o encarou longamente e depois do que pareceram longos minutos ele assentiu – Bom. Por essa noite é só. Durma com tranquilidade e na próxima quinta nos vemos.

-Obrigado senhor. – levantou-se e quando estava perto da porta o diretor o chamou:

-Sirius.- o Black olhou para trás – Não torture seu coração. – ele o olhou confuso – E aprecie o poder dos pequenos momentos. – o moreno assentiu e saiu. Assim que a porta fechou, Dumbledore se jogou na cadeira e levou ambas as mãos ao rosto. Respirou profundamente e ficou com os olhos vidrados no Chapéu Seletor – Como isso é possível? Como pode... Acontecer? Não é natural.

-Eu sempre admirei muito sua mente Albus. – o chapéu pareceu sorrir – Mas está sendo um pouco estreito. E isso sim é algo que eu julgaria impossível de dizer sobre você.

_/_

**N/A: E aí, o que estão achando? Não deixem de mandar suas opiniões. Beijos e abraços e até a próxima atualização!**


	8. Capítulo 7: Livros e algumas dúvidas

**Capítulo 7: Livros e algumas dúvidas**

**N/A: Oi gente. Bem, avisei que demoraria para postar, de qualquer forma, desculpem pela espera. Cap fresquinho. Espero que gostem! =D**

**Ninguém sabe como é ser o homem mau. Ser o homem triste, por trás de olhos azuis. Ninguém sabe como é ser odiado. Ser condenado, contar apenas mentiras. Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios. Quanto minha consciência parece ser. Eu tenho horas, só de solidão. **

**Behind blue eyes- The Who**

Sirius estava deitado no chão de madeira de seu quarto. A despeito do calor que fazia do lado de fora, a odiosa casa estava gelada. Fechou os olhos, passando em sua mente os nomes que Regulus tinha lhe entregado na lista. As pessoas mais próximas de Lucius Malfoy, além obviamente de seus familiares, eram Yaxley, os irmãos Carrow e Rockwood. Os de seu ano ele sabia quem eram. Franziu o cenho em preocupação e deu um chute no toca fitas quando a música travou. O som de The Who voltou a preencher o recinto. Aquelas músicas ainda o arrepiavam e perceber que algo simples como uma canção ainda podia fazer aquilo com ele lhe dava certo alívio porque conseguia a certeza de que estava vivo. Ele já tinha ouvido um lado da fita com os primeiros sucessos da banda e adorou o que o som de I Can't Explain fez com seu corpo tenso. O outro lado da fita continha o Who's Next, os melhores e mais novos sucessos de sua banda preferida. Todos ali. Aquelas músicas tocavam sua alma, lembravam-lhe de toda sua adolescência e de como uma fita igual aquela fez parte de todos os seus anos em Hogwarts. Ele nunca mais tinha conseguido cogitar a ideia de ouvir The Who após sua passagem por Azkaban. Nunca teve coragem para disparar o gatilho de sua dor. Suspirou, mandando essas lembranças ruins para um cofre imaginário em sua mente e tendo controle sobre elas, não deixando que elas ferissem seu coração; colocando em prática as lições aprendidas com Dumbledore nos últimos meses.

Voltou seus pensamentos para a lista que Regulus tinha lhe dado, tentando achar as conexões entre aquelas famílias ou aquelas pessoas. Nada fazia sentido, a não ser que eram todos puro sangue. Não conseguiu desenvolver um bom feitiço que lhe gerasse escutas, aquilo era especialidade de Mellani e Remus e nenhum dos dois tinha aprendido a fazer aquele tipo de mágica. Suas incursões para o ponto de encontro do Malfoy só tinha lhe rendido o trauma de vê-lo aos amassos violentos com sua prima Narcisa. Sirius ficou extremamente frustrado e sua cabeça rodava sem parar em torno daqueles nomes. Parou de pensar naquilo quando o som de Behind Blue Eyes começou a tocar. Sentiu um aperto no coração enquanto ouvia aquela letra. Era como se aquela música tivesse sido feita para sua situação, a melodia dela, somada com a letra tão profunda lhe fazia arrepiar o corpo inteiro e sentir uma emoção forte. Era como se tivessem traduzido toda sua vida numa canção.

Quando a música estava no final, a porta de seu quarto abriu:

-Sirius? – ouviu a voz do irmão. Abriu os olhos e viu a cabeça dele para dentro do quarto.

-Entra. – murmurou com a voz calma. O menino entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Mamãe mandou dizer que vai destruir esse toca fitas.

-Se ela conseguir achá-lo. – Sirius debochou e Regulus sentou na cama, observando o irmão.

-Onde conseguiu essas coisas trouxas?

-Mellani e eu fomos na Londres trouxa alguns meses atrás e compramos fitas, já que os discos são mais caros.

-Um toca fitas é muito caro?

-Não tanto quanto um toca discos. – Regulus começou a batucar os dedos quando o som de Love Ain't for Keeping se espalhou pelo local. – Gostou da música? – ele assentiu com insegurança. Sirius fechou os olhos e ficou balançando o pé ao ritmo da música e cantando baixinho. Ouviu o som de uma risada debochada, muito parecida com a sua, e abriu os olhos quando a música acabou – O que há? – encarou o irmão com divertimento.

-Eu acho que está apaixonado. – Regulus deu um toque com o pé no irmão e Sirius sorriu de canto:

-E como chegou a essa conclusão?

-Olha a letra dessa última música! – os dois começaram a rir – E eu sei por quem é.

-Ok, você me pegou. Sou apaixonado pelo James. – Regulus o olhou incrédulo – Só tirando um sarro. – os dois se encararam risonhos. Sirius sentia uma cumplicidade com o irmão que não tinha sentido desde que entrou em Hogwarts pela primeira vez. A culpa o dominou. O Maroto se perguntou como teve coragem de jogar fora uma relação tão sadia igual a que tinha com seu irmão. Lembrou-se de mal ter chorado quando ele morreu, de sentir um vazio inexplicável e sem dor quando soube de sua morte. Algo que o distanciamento tinha provocado.

-O que foi? – Regulus o olhava com velada preocupação – Está com dor na cabeça de novo?

-Não. – o mais velho se tocou que a culpa devia ter estado estampada seu rosto – Só estava pensando na sorte que tenho em ter você como irmão.

-Você está bem? – o outro perguntou risonho e desconfiado.

-É verdade. Mesmo caindo numa casa como aquela, você está fazendo seu caminho. – Sirius notou um brilho de satisfação nos olhos do irmão e sorriu carinhosamente. Aquele era seu irmãozinho, que ele tinha que cuidar e proteger, não afastá-lo e ficar com raiva como tinha feito antes:

-Eu tenho um bom exemplo. – sorriu orgulhoso para Sirius e o mais velho notou o quanto era importante para o irmão:

-Hey. – o Maroto sentou e se aproximou do irmão – Vai chamar Marlene para ir a Hogsmead esse ano? – Regulus ficou com todo o rosto vermelho:

-A gente só se beijou naquela brincadeira idiota. – sussurrou soltando todo o ar que tinha prendido – Depois disso ela nem falou comigo. Eu tenho senso do ridículo.

-Então, não vai chamá-la porque ela não te quer? – Regulus bufou:

-Não! Eu nem penso muito nessas coisas! – ficou visivelmente irritado – Eu estou mais preocupado em conseguir uma vaga no time esse ano, pra ver se ganho um pouco de respeito na minha casa. Ouvi uma menina falando que eu era um traidor. Se eu ganhar no quadribol posso provar que honro minha casa. – Sirius assentiu:

-Sim. Mas tome cuidado. Não perca a si mesmo tentando ganhar os outros. – Regulus assentiu freneticamente e o Black mais velho sentiu outro puxão no estômago ao notar o quanto seu irmãozinho era uma criança. Ele sentia culpa por muitas coisas que fez e deixou de fazer, mas o modo como destruiu sua relação com o irmão era o que mais lhe doía a alma. Ele se perguntou como ele nunca enxergou o quanto o amava. Quando ficou preso na mansão Black ele foi obrigado a confrontar as lembranças da infância e com a maturidade, adquirida através do sofrimento, ele pôde finalmente perceber o quanto ainda amava seu irmão e o quanto o perdeu com o passar dos anos. Não por culpa da guerra, de sua mãe ou dos comensais, mas por culpa dele mesmo.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando ouviu batidas na janela. Correu até a pequena sacada e viu uma coruja que não conhecia. Assim que pegou a carta a coruja entrou e pousou ao lado de Regulus, encarando-o com interesse:

-Que bonita essa coruja. – o mais novo comentou enquanto fazia um carinho na cabeça escura da ave. Sirius abriu o envelope e viu a letra de Mellani – Quem é?

\- A Mel. – sorriu carinhosamente e sentou ao lado do irmão. Notou que o garoto tinha um sorriso insolente no rosto – O que foi?

-Nada. Leia aí!

-Hey. Posso ter um pouco de privacidade? – perguntou quando notou o irmão empoleirado no seu ombro:

-Ok. – levantou as duas mãos e saiu quase pulando do quarto – Depois me conta.

-Pode deixar.

"Olá Sirius! Como está a cabeça? Espero que bem. Seus Blackouts diminuíram depois que começou as sessões de terapia com o professor Dumbledore e isso é um ótimo sinal, não? E Regulus, ainda sonhando com McKinnon? Não diga a ele que brinquei sobre isso. Não quero que ele morra de vergonha toda a vez que me encarar.

Estou me divertindo tanto nesse mês. James está quase nos enlouquecendo com cartas porque sua mãe não te deixou sair de casa. Ele foi te visitar por aí? Fiz brincos na orelha a modo trouxa, doeu e foi muito radical. Cortei meu cabelo e comprei umas roupas trouxas. Estou me sentindo tão... Stones! E a fita do The Who? Deu tudo certo? Sua mãe não a destruiu? O mundo trouxa é tão incrível! Eu estou até agora impressionada com o cinema. Ainda tento entender como uma arma funciona. É tudo tão rápido e cheio de barulhos! Assistimos o filme Slaughter in San Francisco. Eu adorei o tal de Chuck Norris, ele luta muito, bate em todo mundo e a Lily disse que ele não usa dublês. Dublês são pessoas que lutam e fazem as cenas de ação no lugar dos atores. Mas o tal do Chuck Norris não usa, ele bate em todo mundo! Eu adorei! Vocês querem ir no cinema com a gente? No próximo mês vão lançar um filme de medo. A Lily disse que o gênero é terror, igual nossas histórias assustadores de festas do pijama. O nome é O Exorcista. Chamei o James também e ele está tão empolgado que perguntou que roupa ele usa. Sério, você e Reg, vão de jeans! Não nos envergonhem com vestes bruxas. Cinema não é teatro. Acho que em agosto sua mãe já te deixa ir lá pra casa, não é? Amanhã eu e a Lily vamos num parque de diversões com os amigos da irmã dela. A Cereja vai me fazer andar numa Montana Russa, acho que é esse o nome.

Espero que consiga superar mais jantares na companhia dos seus primos tediosos. E Andy, como está? Se cuide, não se pressione com os estudos de animagia. Sinto muito se não vou poder estudar essas férias com vocês, mas estou cumprindo a promessa e estudando por minha conta aqui na Lily. Escondido dela é claro. Se ver seu tio Alphard mande um abraço. Ele é bem engraçado. Se cuida e controle esses apagões. Não me dê outro susto.

Abraços,

Mel"

_/_

Sirius desceu as escadas de casa fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Não tinha conseguido dormir, completamente inquieto e sem força de vontade para recitar todas as técnicas calmantes que o velho diretor tinha lhe passado. Sua condição de saber do futuro ainda conseguia lhe tirar a tranquilidade. Ciente de que sua mãe acharia seu hábito estranhamente suspeito, já que se esgueirava no meio da madrugada para o andar de baixo, tomou mais cuidado. Ele não tinha restrições para usar a biblioteca da mansão Black, mas não queria atrair mais olhares para si. O surto no meio da floresta já tinha lhe rendido atenção demais.

Ainda não tinha certeza do quanto Dumbledore sabia sobre si e o futuro. Conforme abria a porta do cômodo escuro tentava enxergar a vantagem de ter alguém que sabia sobre si e os perigos que aquilo podia significar. Rodou a varinha num movimento de pulso e a luz apareceu na ponta. Logo ele começou a andar. Sabia onde devia ir, já tinha feito aquilo outras vezes durante aquele mês. Passou pelos exemplares populares, vendidos em livrarias, ignorou os acadêmicos e foi para a parte mais reservada do local, onde ficavam os de magia das trevas. Ignorou aquela prateleira também e seguiu mais, até encontrar os livros sobre biologia. Passou a varinha pelos exemplares lendo os títulos de suas lombadas:

-Como a mágica acontece. O DNA puro sangue. – leu em voz baixa e pegou aquele livro para si. Continuou explorando o local e nada. Andou mais um pouco e um livro velho e sem nome lhe chamou a atenção. Ele parecia falso olhando mais de perto. O Black franziu o cenho para o exemplar preto de isopor, toscamente falso. Puxou o objeto e atrás dele um grosso livro com uma capa azul escura descansava na prateleira empoeirada. Não tinha nada escrito em sua lombada. Pegou-o com cuidado e soprou o pó acumulado. Em letra branca cursiva o título ostentava as palavras "Espiritualidade e Bruxaria". Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha direita e, ainda desconfiado, apoiou o livro azul em cima do volume sobre biologia. Olhou bem para o volume misterioso e pegou um livro qualquer, transformando-o num exemplar idêntico ao que estava escondido. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ser pego pesquisando esse tipo de coisa. Colocou o exemplar falso no lugar e encaixou o tosco volume de isopor exatamente do jeito que estava antes.

Voltou para seu quarto com rapidez. Com outro feitiço simples transfigurou a capa do exemplar em um volume da aula de transfiguração. Ele adorava aquela matéria e não seria surpresa vê-lo tão empolgado com a disciplina. Soltou uma bolinha de luz de sua varinha no quarto e ela iluminou o suficiente para sua leitura. Sentou na cama, muito afoito, e folheou as primeiras páginas. Parecia que ele tinha pego uma explicação pela metade. Ao começar a ler o livro sentiu-se da mesma maneira que se sentia quando cochilava na aula do professor Binns e perdia boa parte do assunto. Os termos como carma, reencarnação, livre arbítrio e merecimento lhe soaram estranhos e confusos. Mas logo um nome muito interessante lhe chamou a atenção. Em dado momento, perdido em temas confusos sobre como o espirito transcende limites carnais as palavras "viajante do tempo" lhe arrepiaram os nervos. Dito uma só vez. Numa única linha, sem explicação ou nota de rodapé. Apenas uma referência, como se falasse da consequência de algo. Continuou lendo avidamente, procurando alguma informação que lhe fosse útil, mas tudo lhe pareceu uma baboseira sem limites. Acabou dormindo em cima dos livros.

Acordou assustado de manhã bem cedo. Escondeu o exemplar tão intrigante e desfez o feitiço de iluminação. As cortinas pesadas da janela garantiriam um sono tranquilo. Mesmo com a mente trabalhando a mais de mil por hora, o cansaço venceu. Sirius caiu num sono tumultuado onde os rostos de James e Peter eram os protagonistas.

_/_

James e Sirius ainda gargalhavam quando pularam na lareira dos Black. Regulus estava na sala esperando-os ansiosamente. Sirius tinha ido para a casa do amigo uns cinco dias atrás:

-O que foi?

-Tentamos vir ao mesmo tempo pela lareira! – Sirius continuou rindo – E fomos parar na casa da Dorcas Meadowes! Foi muito engraçado. A gente se misturou! O cabelo... – continuou gargalhando – do James estava na minha cabeça e ele estava careca! – Regulus arregalou os olhos e começou a rir.

-A mãe da Doe nos ajudou!

-Como tiveram a sorte de ir para uma casa amiga?

-É que meus pais sempre visitam os Meadowes. Estava registrado. – James respondeu. Os garotos espanaram a fuligem e Sirius encarou o irmão:

-Walburga já saiu?

-Sim. Está na escola de etiqueta.

-Beleza!

-Eu estou ok? – Regulus perguntou preocupado.

-Bem trouxa. – James sorriu orgulhoso para Regulus.

-Sirius, você tem certeza que isso é trouxa? – o Black mais novo estava meio confuso.

-O quê? Claro que sim! – Sirius usava uma calça jeans rasgada e uma camisa branca colada por dentro da calça. Os cabelos na altura da nuca jogados de maneira displicente. – Falta só um detalhe. – foram andando em direção a porta. Assim que saíram na luz do dia o rapaz tirou seu óculos escuro do bolso. Era no formato aviador e não podiam combinar mais com ele. Suspirou satisfeito; finalmente estava começando a ter uma aparência mais maneira e menos desengonçada, dentro dos limites que um corpo de 14 anos podia ser. Afinal, ele ainda se sentia alto demais para sua massa muscular e estranhando aquelas mudanças.

-Você sabe onde fica? – James perguntou quando os três ganharam as ruas.

-Claro que sim. Me sigam.

-Por que tá todo mundo olhando pra gente? Tem certeza que estamos bem trouxas? – Regulus parecia preocupado com aquilo.

-É que parecemos meninos ricos! Por isso todo mundo tá olhando. – Sirius respondeu alegre. Andar por Londres em sua forma humana, sentindo o sol bater em seu rosto, era incrível. Cerca de meia hora depois encontraram a lanchonete onde deveriam esperar Mellani e Lily. Estavam morrendo de sede e calor e Sirius pediu três refrigerantes.

-O que é essa coisa escura? – Regulus encarava a bebida com certo nojo.

-Coca-cola. Experimenta! Depois do cinema quero levar vocês na loja onde comprei o toca fitas. A Mel sabe onde é.

-Ainda não engoli vocês fugirem sozinhos pra cá. – James o encarou.

-Aposto que rolou. – Regulus debochou e James encarou Sirius, pressionando-o.

-Não rolou nada. A única vez que tive minha boca na dela foi na frente de todo mundo.

-E já valeu o suficiente.

-Oi gente! – Remus se aproximou dos três e James sorriu. Estava feliz que Remus estivesse ali. Todos tinham insistido muito para ele sair, e com relutância ele aceitou –O que deu no Almofadinhas? Andou se inspirando num dos cantores dos discos da minha mãe? – James e Regulus riram e Sirius revirou os olhos:

-Pois acostume-se. Esse será meu estilo de agora em diante. – Sirius se calou ao ver um grupo de pessoas entrando pela porta da frente. Uma jovem loira cheia de curvas e uma camisa azul meio hippie estava ao lado de uma ruiva. Foi como se um soco tivesse atingido seu estômago. Não era uma jovem loira cheia de curvas. Era Mellani. Com a mesma roupa que ela tinha usado no dia de volta as aulas. Naquele 1º de setembro onde ele só a reconheceu quando ela se aproximou. O silêncio na mesa só podia significar uma coisa: todos tinham reparado.

-Mel? – James levantou e arrumou os óculos. Mas ele não olhava tanto para prima. Sirius mordeu o canto do lábio segurando o sorriso matreiro. Quando elas se aproximaram ele notou o quanto sua garota ainda tinha um rosto infantil. Ele não poderia lidar com aquilo. Todo aquele ar de pureza. Se perguntou o que tinha acontecido com os olhares maliciosos que ele adorava. Quando ela os cumprimentou com a o rosto corado, ele notou, ela ainda não poderia ter aquele tipo de olhar.

-Meninos... Potter. – Lílian fez questão de debochar com James e ele pareceu gostar da atenção especial – Essa é minha irmã Petúnia. Esses são meus primos, Christine e Phillipe. E esses são amigos deles, Karen, Albert, Britany, Vernon e April.

-Sou Sirius Black. – Sirius sorriu para todos. Algumas garotas quase o comeram com os olhos:

-Então vocês são do internato? Eu pensei que era algo só para garotas. – Phillipe disse simpático – Mel, qual deles é seu irmão?

-Ah, o James. Mas todos eles são como irmãos para mim.

-Mel? Já está assim? – Sirius não conseguiu se conter. Mellani se aproximou dele e o puxou para um abraço:

-Estou com saudades. – murmurou apenas para ele ouvir. Sirius sorriu e abraçou-a de volta, fazendo questão de mostrar a Phillipe ou qualquer outro do local que ele é quem dominava a situação. Os amigos de Petúnia eram todos da idade dela:

-Vamos ver se vocês conseguem entrar no cinema, não é anormal? Afinal a classificação é de dezesseis anos.

-Ela nos chamou do que? – James encarou Petúnia com irritação e Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Vamos logo? Ainda temos que comprar os ingressos e dizem que esse filme está um sucesso. – a irmã de Lílian anunciou e todos assentiram. James passou a mão pelos ombros de Lílian quando ganharam a rua. Foi empurrado em menos de cinco segundos, mas não saiu do lado e ficou falando coisas enquanto gesticulava exageradamente com as mãos. Sirius pode ver a ruiva rindo de vez em quando e forçando-se a ficar séria. Regulus e Remus estavam entretidos conversando. Remus entendia muito da cultura trouxa já que era um mestiço e o Black mais novo estava encantado ao descobrir como o cinema funcionava.

-Então. – Sirius empurrou Mellani com o ombro. Andavam lado a lado pela calçada – Esse novo cabelo?

-Aquela franja estava me dando nos nervos. Ter que usar tiara toda hora não dá. Não pra mim. Sou livre. – e abriu os braços enquanto sorria. Sirius sorriu de volta, olhando-a. Seu coração deu um salto:

-Eu sei. – ela o encarou divertida:

-Gostou do meu short?

-Bem trouxa.

-James disse que é curto.

-Eu adorei. – o Maroto não desmentiu o comprimento – Você está linda.

-Obrigada. – logo James se juntou a eles e as piadas foram inevitáveis. Petúnia quase morreu de vergonha quando Sirius, James e Regulus ficaram maravilhados com a carrocinha de algodão doce. Lílian achou divertido e comprou do doce para todos eles. James ficou sem graça e com um sorriso idiota quando a ruiva entregou o dele. No cinema Remus e Mellani se perderam entre os doces e barras de chocolate. O grupo se espalhou pela bilheteria fazendo a maior algazarra, a maior parte do barulho por conta de James e Sirius. Petúnia queria sumir, ela e Vernon eram os únicos que não estavam achando graça nos amigos de Lílian e a todo instante pediam para se comportarem. A bagunça foi tanta que na hora de entrar na sala de cinema o atendente esqueceu de perguntar a idade deles e todos passaram.

Todos se acomodaram fácil nas cadeiras. Sirius estava sentado entre James e Mellani e bem ao lado da loira estava Regulus. Logo depois do Black mais novo estava Remus, batendo um papo animado com Lílian enquanto o filme não começava. Ao lado de James estavam os primos de Lily e na fileira de trás o resto do grupo. Quando as imagens começaram a rodar na tela Sirius arregalou os olhos. Ele nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de ir a um cinema. Ele olhou rapidamente para seus amigos: James e Regulus estavam tão impressionados quanto ele. Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas quando logo nos primeiros minutos de filme uma menina começou a fazer xixi no meio da sala:

-Ela parece mal. – James comentou num sussurro alto com ele e Mellani. Ambos assentiram sem desgrudar os olhos da dela. A trama foi se desenvolvendo de maneira interessante:

-O que é um padre? – ouviu a voz do irmão perguntar. Remus sussurrou algo e o mais novo ficou calado – Ela está sob alguma maldição?

-Shiuuu. – alguém reclamou – Silêncio.

-Ela está possuída pelo o que? – Regulus perguntou de novo, mas se calou quando uma cena forte prendeu a atenção de todos. Sirius sentiu as mãos de Mellani apertando-o:

-Ouch. Devagar, loira. – sussurrou vendo a menina transfigurada na tela. Aquilo era realmente impressionante e realista. Sirius descobriu que o braço do assento levantava e aproveitou para abraçar Mellani pelos ombros. Todos gritaram com uma cena de susto e ele viu o jeito que ela se agarrou ao braço de James:

-HEY. Psiu. – James jogou pipoca em Remus e o rapaz o olhou com tédio – Troca de lugar comigo. – falou sem voz. Remus revirou os olhos e voltou a atenção para o filme. James continuou jogando pipoca nele de maneira insistente:

-Ok. – respondeu entediado e levantou. Lílian estava tão absorta na trama que mal reparou na ausência de Remus até James sentar ao lado dela:

-O que está fazendo aqui Potter? – resmungou irritada:

-Mellani e Sirius estão dando um amasso e eu não queria vomitar. – ele inventou e ajeitou-se na poltrona. Lílian esticou o pescoço e olhou na direção de Mellani. Estava escuro e não dava pra saber se estavam só abraçados ou dando mesmo um amasso:

-Qualquer gracinha e eu te esfolo. – resmungou voltando a olhar para a tela. Regulus pulou uma cadeira, tomando o lugar de James a pedido de Remus. Sirius começou a fazer carinho nos ombros de Mellani e sentiu-a um pouco tensa. Atribuiu aquilo às imagens realistas que o filme passava:

-O que é um exorcista? – pôde ouvir Regulus sussurrar para Remus e riu. Mellani arregalou os olhos quando a menina possuída do filme começou a descer as escadas num ângulo estranho e de ponta cabeça. Sirius achou aquilo bizarro e razoável os gritos que a irmã de Lily tinha dado logo atrás de si. Durante o resto do filme ele ficou bem consciente do quanto Mellani estava próxima de si, principalmente da mão dela entrelaçada a sua. Aquilo enviava um calor ansioso ao seu corpo. A vontade de beijá-la era quase insana, mas ele sabia que esse beijo resultaria em outro e em coisas que ela não estava preparada para fazer e muito menos com alguém da idade dele. Engoliu em seco quando os dedos dela começaram a acariciar sua mão e a encarou esquecendo o filme. Ela o olhou de canto e sorriu. "O que esse sorriso safado está fazendo aí tão cedo?" e ele se deu conta de que nunca tinha conhecido Mellani naquela época. Enquanto a tinha assim tão perto seu coração disparava de maneira alucinante. Ele se perguntou se ela podia ouvir as batidas frenéticas ou notar como suas mãos ficaram frias. Segurou a mão dela com mais firmeza:

-Ai. O que foi? – ela sussurrou – Está com medo, Almofadinhas? – ele riu e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça:

-Você está?

-Claro que não. – e pulou na cadeira com a cena seguinte. Sirius riu e ela o socou no peito.

Quando o filme acabou o Black percebeu que Lílian e James pareciam constrangidos com algo. Tentou arrancar alguma coisa do amigo, mas só conseguiu um dar de ombros e respostas evasivas. Petúnia deu algum chilique com Lílian e Sirius quase convenceu Mellani e ela de passarem as duas últimas semanas de férias por lá. Remus aceitou o convite e Regulus ficou tão empolgado que não queria ao menos voltar para casa e avisar sua mãe. Remus foi para casa arrumar as malas e os três morenos seguiram para a Mansão Black. Walburga fez o Potter esperar na sala de visitas e acompanhou os filhos até o andar de cima. Chegando lá lhes passou um sermão sobre o tipo de roupa que estavam usando e os pressionou até que Sirius disse onde estavam. A mulher quase teve um ataque de tanto horror:

-Dorea sabia disso?

-Não sei, mãe. – Regulus respondeu e em seguida abaixou o olhar.

-Pois bem. Vocês não vão para os Potter. Ficarão em casa, para pensar no que fizeram. A não ser que seu irmão entregue aquele toca fitas horrível!

-Qual o problema com ele? Não está ofendendo ou matando ninguém. – Sirius resmungou irritado.

-Está ofendendo a tradição da família!

-Vai nos deixar ir se eu entregá-lo?

-Sim. – o Maroto revirou os olhos e finalmente assentiu. Regulus o olhou chocado:

-Mas você adora aquilo. – Sirius piscou o olho direito e sorriu fracamente:

-Relaxa.

-Mas Sirius... – o Black mais velho levou o indicador aos lábios e piscou novamente:

-Depois. – sussurrou e Walburga seguiu-o desconfiada. Ele entregou o toca fitas à mãe e depois de malas prontas ambos desceram:

-Finalmente! – James resmungou se levantando do sofá – Senhora Black. – cumprimentou com uma reverencia quase sarcástica:

-Senhor Potter. Espero não ver mais você ou meus filhos nessas roupas esquisitas.

-Pode deixar senhora. – James respondeu com uma postura debochada que desagradou a mais velha:

-E chame sua prima para jantar conosco qualquer dia desses.

-Sim senhora.

_/_

Dizer que Sirius não teve momentos de tranquilidade seria no mínimo suavizar a situação. Desde que encontrou o livro misterioso na biblioteca da mansão Black, ele não tinha tido mais oportunidades para ler. Regulus ficou muito grudado nele no dia seguinte ao que achou o livro e James apareceu em sua casa para matar o tédio. Depois disso ele foi arrastado para a casa dos Potter. Chegando lá não teve mais sossego e James tinha energia suficiente pelos dois para que o Black conseguisse ir para cama extremamente cansado e com sono.

Os estudos sobre animagia também tomaram muito de suas férias. O passeio ao cinema foi um respiro em meio àquele turbilhão que era James. O Black se lembrava de como ele conseguia ser quase tão elétrico quanto o amigo e só a lembrança daquela época lhe cansava. Regulus voltou com eles para a casa dos Potter. Embora ainda muito puto por ter perdido seu toca fitas, estava feliz de não precisar passar mais dias na odiosa casa cheia de cabeças de elfos mortos. Como ele odiava aquele lugar escuro e opressor. Jamais conseguiria chamar aquele mausoléu de lar. A presença de Remus na última semana de férias também foi reconfortante. Os quatro passaram muito tempo juntos bagunçando na beira da piscina ou dando pegadinhas nos vizinhos mais esnobes. Sirius não pode deixar de reparar como Regulus preencheu o lugar de Peter com muito mais inteligência e bom humor. Seu coração encheu-se de felicidade ao ver o sorriso do irmão quando brincavam na piscina. A presença desengonçada e extremamente irritante de Peter não estragou suas férias. A aparência do garoto parecia refletir o estúpido covarde que ele sempre fora. Sirius sentia nojo ao se lembrar de tudo o que o loiro teve a capacidade de fazer. Embora ele desconfiasse que o rato tinha virado um comensal apenas após a formatura, ainda assim ele se ressentia com a personalidade dele, apesar do loiro ser só um menino naquele momento.

Setembro chegou logo e durante o café da manhã James ficou extremamente calado enquanto Regulus e Remus conversavam animadamente. Sirius arriscaria dizer que Remus e seu irmão se davam tão bem quanto ele e James.

-O que foi veado? – o de óculos resmungou parecendo rosnar e voltou a atenção para o bolo que comia – Está deprimido porque a Lily não te escreveu depois do cinema?

-Cala a boca Almofadinhas! – resmungou e suspirou. Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha direita e sorriu de canto:

-Chega mais. – levantou e saiu puxando James para a área da piscina – Vamos conversar. – fechou a porta de vidro quando as cabeças de Remus e Regulus se inclinaram de maneira desconfiada – Então. – saiu do campo de visão da cozinha e James coçou a cabeça – Que rolou naquele cinema?

-Do que está falando?

-Bem. Tô falando de você estar estranho desde aquela brincadeira estúpida em Hogsmeade.

-Aposto que não achou tão estúpida quando estava com a língua na garganta da minha prima. – Sirius suspirou, buscando paciência do fundo de sua alma:

-Eu sei que está gostando da Cereja.

-EU? – James revirou os olhos e tentou disfarçar – De onde tirou essa ideia absurda Almofadinhas? Se tivesse noção do quanto fica ridículo imaginando romances idiotas para os outros... Isso é tão...

-Eu vi os desenhos. – interrompeu num tom divertido – Fez dois dela. Eu vi. E está desenhando muito à noite. Desde Hogsmeade. – James o olhou com raiva:

-Você...Você?

-Eu?

-Você não dorme? – Sirius riu e continuou olhando-o com divertimento:

-Então?

-Eu... – James jogou o corpo pra frente e depois abanou as mãos no ar. Por fim bagunçou os próprios cabelos – Argh! Sei lá. Ok? Nem sei. Só... Desenhei a maluca da Evans e fim. Foi só... Eu sei lá ok?

-Ok. Agora, o que rolou no cinema? – James ficou vermelho – Vamos Pontas. Me conte logo antes que você exploda de ansiedade.

-Merda. – ele grunhiu algo que Sirius não entendeu. O Black sorriu de canto e enfiou a mão no bolso pegando um maço de cigarros. Tinha comprado seus amados cigarros quando foram ao cinema e causou estranheza em James. Acendeu um e tragou lentamente, apreciando a sensação viciante e assoprando a fumaça longe. – E essa coisa estranha aí? – Sirius deu de ombros.

-Um pouco de veneno para matar certas coisas dentro de mim. – murmurou com deboche – Agora vamos lá. A Cereja, o cinema.

-Eu sentei do lado dela e comecei a perguntar mil coisas. Ela se irritou e perguntou o que devia fazer pra eu calar a boca. Eu disse. – James estalou os lábios – Disse que ela devia me beijar. – o Maroto passou a mão pelos cabelos novamente – Eu estava só tirando onda. Pra ver ela nervosa! É engraçado! Aí ela disse que não faria isso em mil anos porque meu beijo era horrível. – Sirius segurou o riso e tragou novamente seu cigarro – Eu falei que ela não tinha é coragem de me beijar de novo porque eu a enlouqueceria. Ela foi lá me puxou pela nuca, sabe? Segurando aqui? – apontou para o local, parecendo bem constrangido ao confessar aquilo – E me beijou. Aí quando eu resolvi fazer algo, depois que o choque passou, ela me empurrou. Me empurrou e disse ter certeza que eu beijava mal. Eu não beijo mal! – ele terminou escandalizado – Ela nem me deu tempo de responder. Ela é que beija mal por se afastar assim tão rápido! – Sirius o encarou longamente:

-E porque raios está tão nervoso? Só porque ela acha que você beija mal?

-Eu não sei por que estou nervoso, ok? Só estou... Assim.

-Acho que gosta dela. – ele franziu o cenho – E ela ter te esnobado te deixou mais gamadinho ainda. – James revirou os olhos – Quer saber de uma coisa? Se eu fosse você eu daria um jeito de ficar sozinho com ela pra mostrar como se beija de verdade. A Cereja, cara, a Cereja deve estar se achando com essa de que sabe beijar e você não. Mas como você mesmo disse. Nem deu tempo. Sério. Beija ela e mostra como se faz.

-É. Você tem razão. Acho que vou mostrar mesmo.

-E depois assina um daqueles seus desenhos secretos como "O beijoqueiro que te ensinou algo". – James arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca:

-O que a Mellani andou te dizendo? – pediu irritado.

-Absolutamente nada. – Sirius riu – Só acho que uma hora você vai acabar deixando-a ver seus desenhos românticos. Ah Cereja como eu penso em você. Sei cada detalhe mínimo do seu rosto. – o Black levou as mãos ao peito e piscou exageradamente.

-Que voz é essa? Eu não falo assim.

-Vai falarrrrr. – Sirius cantarolou enquanto fugia de um soco do amigo.

_/_

Mellani e Lílian encontraram os quatro garotos antes do embarque. Sirius notou que Lílian ficou extremamente envergonhada perto de James e mal o olhava. Na primeira oportunidade ela largou Mellani com os meninos e juntou-se a Cortney e Marie. Gabriel Cor passou o braço pelo da ruiva, o que causou ataques de ciúme em James. Mellani tirou muito sarro. Remus iniciou uma música infantil e todos ajudaram deixando o Maroto sem graça. Enquanto procuravam uma cabine, James e Sirius abordaram o carrinho de doces e acabaram cruzando com Severus. Remus tinha aberto a porta de uma cabine e arqueou as sobrancelhas quando Mellani, James e Sirius vieram correndo com sorrisos largos no rosto:

-Pra dentro, pra dentro! – Sirius gritou de um jeito engraçado. Regulus foi o último a entrar e não estava entendendo nada. – Fecha! – o Black bateu a porta de maneira afoita. Um barulho de explosão e uma fumaça verde varreu todo o corredor do trem.

-O que vocês aprontaram? – Dorcas falou surpreendendo a todos.

-O que está fazendo aqui sozinha? – Mellani a olhou desconfiada.

\- Nada. – ela corou e levantou – O que fizeram? – Remus deu de ombros e sentou de frente para ela. Sirius e James continuaram gargalhando.

-Só vi o James me puxando. – Regulus comentou ainda confuso.

-A gente enfiou uma bomba mal cheirosa no saco de doces do Ranhoso! Ele vai ficar cheirando a esgoto e bosta de coruja por uma semana inteira! – James começou a gargalhar e Sirius o acompanhou. Mellani revirou os olhos:

-Não teriam conseguido sem mim! – lembrou enquanto sentava no lugar de Dorcas. A loira a olhou um pouco desconfiada e acabou tomando um lugar ao lado de Remus. Sirius se jogou ao lado da goleiro e beijou-lhe a bochecha demoradamente:

-Claro que não. Você é o cérebro do nosso grupo. Mas um pouco de humildade. – e começou a cutucar a cintura dela – Seria bom.

-Cócegas não. Por favor Sirius! – ela gritou enquanto gargalhava. Sirius continuou cutucando-a e rindo. Era uma necessidade de tocar e se fazer presente que ele mal conseguia perceber conscientemente. Ela continuou tentando escapar e ao se contorcer ficava mais perto dele, as gargalhadas preenchendo o local – Para com isso seu cachorro sem vergonha! Quieto. Senta! – o Black sentiu um soco na barriga e se afastou com dor. Olhou para a garota e ela limpava as mãos olhando-o de maneira superior – Bem feito.

-Nossa. – James e Remus falaram ao menos tempo olhando-os com deboche:

-O que foi? – Mellani resmungou:

-Nada. – Lupin respondeu disfarçando. Mellani corou e revirou os olhos:

-E sua irmãzinha nova. É tão rosa quanto você Meadowes? – Dorcas pareceu surpresa e encarou Mellani desconfiada:

-Está falando comigo? – Mellani a encarou com tédio – Oh, sim, ela tem bochechas rosadas como todo bebê.

-Nunca vi um bebê. Como se chama? Quanto tempo tem?

-Amanda. Lembra que saí um pouco antes do Halloween? Foi quando ela nasceu.

-Ah lembro sim. Você chegou acabada.

-Mandy chorou todas as noites que estive por lá. Meu pai disse que é a adaptação, mas sei lá. Mas nessas férias ela estava mais calma. Só que é uma máquina de sujeira. Um buraco pra comida e outro pra sujeira. – os garotos riram do comentário dela – De enlouquecer. Sério!

-Não consigo imaginar como é ter um bebê em casa. – Remus comentou curioso – Não dá medo de quebrar?

-Se dá. Eles são moles e o pescoço...

-Tem que tomar cuidado com o pescoço no primeiro mês. Mas não é tão difícil quanto parece e quando eles crescem um pouco mais é bem divertido. – Sirius falou com conhecimento de causa. – Sabe que uma vez... – todos da cabine o olharam com estranheza e o Black engoliu em seco – Foi o que ouvi dizer. – finalizou num fio de voz e se encolheu. Regulus o olhou desconfiado. Sirius sentiu o peito doer em saudade. Sua Lísis. Sua pequena coisinha rosa de olhos brilhantes. Fechou-se em seu próprio mundo e ignorou as conversas enquanto apreciava as lembranças de sua filha. Ele jamais imaginou que fosse ser pai algum dia, muito menos tão jovem. Ele nunca tinha se sentido minimamente capaz de cuidar de alguém. Ter Lísis em seus braços foi algo extraordinário que até hoje ele não conseguia definir. Não tinha como saber o que sentiu, mas foi algo além de tudo o que conhecia. Não poder acompanhar seu desenvolvimento foi muito doloroso. Como queria ter sua filha nos braços novamente.

-Hey. Blackout! – James chamou debochado. Sirius piscou – Foi longe em? – ele assentiu com um sorriso sem jeito e voltou para sua concha de sentimentos. Regulus e Mellani o olharam com preocupação.

_/_

**N/A: Obrigada a todos os comentários. Eles me anima tanto *_*. Muito obrigada. Espero que estejam curtindo. Hehhe. Sirius dá muito na cara algumas vezes heim?=D**


	9. Capítulo 8: Decepção e um amigo

**Capitulo 8: Decepção e um amigo**

**N/A: Gente, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa pela demora! É que eu estava esperando minha beta mandar o capítulo, mas ela está muito ocupada com estudos e etc e acabou se enrolando. Então esse cap está sem betagem, mas relido e feito com carinho. Espero que logo ela tenha uma folguinha pra me mandar os outros. =D Esse cap tem 27 pgs em word! Hehehe. Espero que gostem! E comentem. Eu sinto muito, não queria demorar tanto.**

**Obrigada a todos que comentam cada comentário é um incentivo a mais. Beijos e aproveitem!**

**Quantas decepções a aventura de crescer nos reserva? **

-Bom dia.- Mellani mandou beijos para os garotos e acenou para a mesa da Sonserina. Sirius viu o irmão sentado sozinho e franziu o cenho. Mellani o chamou com a mão e o garoto correu para a mesa da Grifinória no mesmo instante. Olhou em volta, Peter estava na mesa da Corvinal conversando com um grupo de pessoas ao qual Matilda pertencia.

-Cedo de mais.- Murmurou desconfiado. Remus o olhou com suspeita e Mellani sentou ao seu lado apertando-lhe a bochecha

-Aun, mas já tão pensativoooo.

-E são só oito da manhã.- James ajudou a debochar. Regulus sentou ao lado do apanhador.

-Bom dia caras.

-Dia. Preparado para o teste na sexta?- James perguntou empolgado.

-Claro que sim. Seremos rivais em campo. Eu pego a vaga de apanhador num estalo.

-E por quê?

-Porque você está me ajudando.- O Potter sorriu convencido. Sirius e Mellani fingiram vômito e Remus abriu o Profeta Diário. Sirius arregalou os olhos quando viu a manchete da capa:

-Hey. Remus. Como assim a filha do Ministro sumiu?

-Pois é.- O loiro comentou e baixou o jornal - Não estava sabendo?- Sirius negou com a cabeça- Ela desapareceu já tem um mês. Alguém da assessoria de imprensa deles deixou vazar a informação. Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse.

-Aposto que houve algumas demissões para deixarem vazar coisa desse jeito.- James comentou com curiosidade- Um mês que a garota sumiu?

-Sim. Ela tem 21 anos. Se formou em Hogwarts um ano antes da gente entrar. Disseram que ela era muito inteligente. E trabalhava em execução das leis mágicas.- Remus continuou- Segundo a matéria, ela estava trabalhando em alguma lei de melhoria para os licantropos. Mas não falaram nada além do superficial. – Sirius franziu o cenho e sentiu um gelo tomar seu estomago. Ele lembrava vagamente daquilo.

-Não acham estranho?- Questionou com os colegas- Sabe? Ela estar ajudando uma minoria, e do nada desaparecer?

-Claro que sim.- Mellani falou pela primeira vez depois que o assunto começou- Deve existir um interesse da elite em continuar com as minorias. Eles só continuam sendo elite enquanto existir gente pra subjugar. Isso tem dedo de gente rica. Hey Sirius. Seu pai não é chefe do departamento dessa garota?- O Black franziu o cenho e assentiu lentamente- Ele deve saber no que ela estava trabalhando. É melhor tomarem cuidado.

-Sim. Nosso pai é chefe de execução das leis mágicas, mas ele nunca comenta sobre o trabalho em casa.- Regulus murmurou confuso- E se fosse algo como uma conspiração ele não estaria tão tranquilo. – Sirius não disfarçou a carranca. Alguma coisa em sua mente lhe dizia que seu pai tinha dedo naquela sujeira ou até mesmo as duas mãos inteiras enfiadas naquele assunto. Orion sempre levava muito trabalho para casa, Black chegou à conclusão de que poderia achar algo realmente importante se procurasse no escritório do pai.

-Hey Blackout.- Mellani chamou tirando sarro e ele voltou a si.

-Acho que me perdi em pensamentos.- Ela o olhou com deboche e ele sorriu largamente- Estava pensando numas técnicas de arrepiar pra nossa próxima partida.

-Tipo?

-Porskoff Ploy.

-Mas você e os outros dois artilheiros precisam de uma sincronia incrível para fazer isso.

-Eu sei. – Sorriu- Mas se o Johnson nos treinar bem vai ser perfeita.- James arqueou as duas sobrancelhas.

-Acho que Carter teria mais sucesso nisso.- Murmurou refletindo as jogadas do antigo capitão.

-Oi gente.- Dorcas chegou interrompendo o assunto. Remus levantou o rosto do jornal e sorriu para ela. Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha desconfiando da súbita cumplicidade.- Posso me sentar?

-Claro.- Regulus abriu espaço entre ele e Sirius. A garota corou e sentou entre os dois. Mellani a olhou desacreditada.

-Problemas no paraíso Meadowes?- A menina corou e Mellani continuou olhando-a longamente- Qual é? Você não fala direito com as princesinhas desde maio.

-Dorcas só quer se enturmar Mel. Deixe-a.- Remus defendeu e Mellani revirou os olhos.- E Lily, onde está?

-Ela toma café muito cedo. Está sei lá onde com o Severus Snape.

-O que? Com o Ranhoso?- James gritou escandalizado:

-Sim. Acredita que são amigos?- Remus debochou falsamente escandalizado. James resmungou algo e fez bico. Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Ele deve estar se lamuriando do quanto fomos malvados. Oh Lily, eles me jogaram bomba de fedor ontem no trem.- O Black mais velho fez uma voz teatralmente sofrida

-Oh Lily!- James debochou.

-Oh Lily!- Sirius gritou levando a mão a testa-Como eu sofro!

-Vocês são horríveis!- Mellani comentou numa tentativa fracassada de segurar o riso. Sirius agarrou o braço dela e numa expressão barata de sofrimento resmungou:

-Mas Lily! Eu não tenho culpa de ter nascido com esse rosto no meu nariz.- Remus e Regulus explodiram em gargalhadas e Dorcas riu discretamente.- Sinto muito se sou horroroso! Mas é tudo culpa daquele Potter e daquele Black.

-Inclusive a mania insistente de não lavar o cabelo?- Mellani perguntou aproximando o rosto dele. Sirius sorriu de canto.

-Você é perversa senhorita Grant. Tem lugar garantido em nossa gangue.- Mellani sorriu e se aproximou mais quase encostando a testa a dele. James arregalou os olhos, Remus baixou o jornal e Regulus levou a mão à boca tapando um grito de entusiasmo.

-Me conta uma novidade que nessa você está atrasado.- Ela debochou e se afastou dele voltando para seu prato. Dorcas ficou constrangida e James apontou o garfo para Sirius fazendo ameaças mudas enquanto Mellani se distraía conversando com Remus. O Black deu de ombros:

-O quê?- Perguntou fingindo não ter notado nada. Quando o sinal tocou ele saiu na companhia de Dorcas para a aula de Herbologia. A garota era extremamente agradável e suas conversas flutuavam em temas não tão infantis. O que o deixou surpreso. Se antes ele estava preocupado em prestar atenção nos peitos dela e não na conversa agora era completamente diferente. Ele queria conquistar a amizade de Dorcas.

Quando a noite chegou Sirius jogou-se no sofá de frente para a lareira na companhia barulhenta de seus amigos. Ele estaria ajudando na bagunça se não fosse seu interesse no livro que achou. Abriu-o e voltou à leitura desde o início tentando compreender o os termos usados. Ainda estava confuso com a palavra carma e a expressão livre arbítrio:

"_Há casos raros. Onde o espírito está pré-disposto a passar tudo de novo. Nessa questão, ele precisa ser um ser mágico e ter a dupla responsabilidade de sanar o que fez. Se numa ele estava disposto a pagar pelo que fez, na outra ele está disposto a concertar o que se quebrou. Dá-se o caso dos viajantes do tempo"._

Aquele paragrafo ainda martelava na mente de Sirius. Ele tentava entender alguma coisa. Mas não conseguia. Ele sabia que se referia a ele. Obviamente era um caso raro.

-Alguém conhece o autor Anthony Parx?- Seus amigos negaram com a cabeça e Mellani o olhou pensativa.

-Acho que Lily tem um livro dele. É trouxa. Por quê?- Sirius arregalou os olhos- A mãe dela tem vários dele na prateleira.

-E sabe sobre o que é?

-Não. Eu só comentei com a Lily que eram muitos livros do mesmo cara. Mas só isso. – Sirius tirou o mapa do bolso- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. – Correu seus olhos pelo pergaminho e logo encontrou o pontinho marcando Lílian Evans- Já volto.- Largou o mapa na mão de James.

-Onde vai seu maluco?

-Na biblioteca. Preciso falar com a Cereja.- Mellani o olhou divertida e James ficou desconfiado. Sirius saiu apressadamente pelos corredores da escola e depois do que pareceram longos minutos ele chegou à livraria. Madame Pince o olhou com suspeita e ele acenou sorrindo de maneira inocente. Ao menos tentando parecer inocente. Correu pelas mesas de estudos e corredores intermináveis e finalmente achou. Estava na companhia de Snape. Fez uma careta:

-Cereja!- Ela sorriu confusa.

-Não adianta pedir pra parar de me chamar assim.- Ela resmungou com Severus e levantou- E esse é um ambiente para se falar baixo Black.- Sirius sorriu de canto e ignorou completamente a presença de Severus. Abriu o livro misterioso e mostrou para a ruiva.

-Conhece esse autor?

-É Anthony Parx?- Sirius assentiu- Sim. É um autor que fala sobre espiritualidade. Minha mãe me ensinou tudo sobre ele.- Pegou o livro da mão dele- Ah, esse volume.- Lílian sorriu com conhecimento- Ele era padre. Mas não concordava com muitas coisas sobre catolicismo. Começou a estudar por conta própria e descobriu milhões de coisas sobre o mundo espiritual.- Olho-o curiosa- Mas, por que logo você está com um livro desses?

-Acredite ou não eu achei na biblioteca da minha casa. Podemos manter isso em segredo?- Sussurrou- Já me acham bem estranho. Não quero chamar mais atenção por misticismo.

-Minha mãe não encara como misticismo. Ela realmente acredita nisso.- Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-E você?

-Tenho minhas dúvidas.

-Como um padre trouxa e envolveu com magia?

-Ele deixou de ser padre quando seus estudos se aprofundaram. Um grande pesquisador se quer saber. Casou e adivinha só?

-Filhos mágicos.

-Sim.- Ela assentiu empolgada- Foi aí que ele fez uma relação e soube que a família dele, em tempos antigos, eram bruxos, mas foram casando com trouxas até que a magia se perdeu. Esse é o caso da maioria dos nascidos trouxas. Não nasce um bruxo na família há séculos, mas então pimba.

-Com você foi assim?

-Eu nunca pesquisei. Não sei se há algum Evans bruxo além de mim. E muito menos se alguma bruxa se casou com um Evans.

-Mas pode ser a família da sua mãe.- Lílian assentiu curiosa- Peguei um livro sobre biologia bruxa em casa. Pode te ajudar, sei lá.- Deu de ombro com um sorriso levemente tímido e a jovem assentiu.

-Posso dar uma olhada?

-Claro. Depois de empresto. Mas voltando ao assunto. Esse Parx. Quais livros têm mais?

-Bem. Você está em um avançado. Não vai entender nada. Esses livros são relatos das pesquisas deles. Parecem aulas. Se quiser peço pra minha mãe enviar as aulas básicas.

-Você faria isso?- O coração do Black deu um salto estrondoso. Ela assentiu, rindo da empolgação dele.

-Olha. Eu não entendo muita coisa daqueles livros sem uma explicação decente. Minha mãe é expert nisso. Ela fez cursos, ensinou a mim e a Tuney o básico quando ainda éramos crianças... Se quiser falar com ela. Pode mandar cartas com suas dúvidas.- Sirius sentiu a alma flutuar. Ele estava mais perto de descobrir sua condição- Mas por que tanto interesse nisso?

-Eu quero entender melhor porque existe gente com mágica e gente sem. Mas eu realmente gostaria de manter isso em segredo.

-Por quê? Não é um campo tão sinistro quanto pensa. As obras de Parx não são tão aceitas no meio bruxo, justamente por ele ser trouxa, mas ninguém vai te julgar por ser curioso.

-É minha família. São tradicionais de mais. Esse livro.- Balançou o velho exemplar- Estava muito bem escondido. E isso é algo que quero manter pra mim. Entende?- Lílian assentiu

-Perfeitamente. Vou escrever uma carta para minha mãe falando sobre você e quando ela responder pode começar a se corresponder. Ela vai adorar seu interesse no assunto.- Sirius sorriu largamente:

-Oh Lílian Evans, eu poderia te beijar agora se não fosse me matar depois.- Ela riu e arfou quando ele a abraçou tirando-a do chão. Soltou-a e continuou sorrindo largamente:

-Você é completamente pirado.- Ela riu olhando-o divertida.

-E completamente irresistível também.- Piscou jogando charme. Ela fez uma careta e ele riu. Acenou e saiu dali. Pode ouvir a voz de Severus resmungando algo e revirou os olhos. Que ele se contorcesse de ódio.

Fez o caminho de volta perdido em pensamentos. Ele nunca imaginou ser uma pessoa introspectiva, mas depois de toda aquela loucura era impossível não se fechar na própria mente. Avistou Mellani e Remus no corredor. Uma tensão emanava deles. Sirius e aproximou e escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna:

-Então é isso?- Ouviu a voz de Mellani murmurar. Remus ficou em silêncio e eles sussurraram algumas palavras. Sirius ficou extremamente curioso com o silêncio que seguiu e esticou um pouco a cabeça. Seu estomago afundou e sua garganta fechou. Mellani estava abraçando Remus. De um jeito inocente e camarada. Mesmo assim, seu coração doeu. E ao sentir isso sua alma se corroeu em culpa. "Não tenho direito de ficar chateado depois de tudo que fiz" pensou com um nó na garganta. Mas não conseguiu controlar a sensação fria que dominou seu estomago. Muito menos o nó quente na garganta.

-Mellani.- Remus se afastou e Sirius encolheu-se atrás da coluna de novo- Eu sinto muito. Fiquei sem jeito de falar com você.

-Você está dando ouvidos aqueles boatos idiotas?

-Não. Claro que não.- A voz ofendida de Remus foi o suficiente para Sirius ficar intrigado- É só... Não é algo fácil de se avisar a ninguém. Eu não acreditei em nada daquilo, mas fiquei sem graça.

-Estou com vergonha ok?- Sirius franziu o cenho. Não sabia o que pensar sobre aquela conversa.

-Imagino que sim. Mas Mel, você não deve se sentir assim.- Ele murmurou- Você está numa posição em que as pessoas vão te olhar e comentar sobre. É goleiro da nossa casa e desde que entrou no time somos a equipe que menos levou pontos nos jogos. Hey.- Sirius ouviu alguém fungar- Hey. Não chore. – O Black esticou a cabeça e viu que Remus puxava Mellani para um abraço. Ela soluçava contra o ombro dele- Não faça isso. Hey.- Remus segurou o rosto dela e a olhou com carinho- Vamos tentar resolver esse problema, ok?

-Não. Eu quero resolver por conta própria. Elas vão aprender a não mexer comigo.- Rosnou entre o choro. Sirius se encolheu atrás da coluna de novo. O olhar de Mellani quase o flagrou nas sombras- Não conte a James e Sirius, por favor.

-Tem certeza? Podemos resolver isso em menos tempo do que imagina.

-T-tenho. Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar, sabia?

-De sem limites?

-Com certeza.- O Black pode ouvir o tom risonho na voz dela- Obrigada.

-Não fique mais assim por essas coisas bobas.

-Eu só... Eu não sou a pessoa mais controlada do mundo. Sabe bem como posso ser impulsiva. Por isso choro à toa.- Sirius ouviu a risada de Remus:

-É. E aí faz coisas do tipo azarar Cortney Bones na frente dos monitores.- A risada de Mellani foi ouvida e Sirius sorriu fracamente.

-Você é um ótimo amigo Remus.- Sirius inclinou a cabeça ao ouvir aquilo e pode ver os ombros de Remus se encolherem com humildade.

-Eu tento. Vamos entrar? Antes que acabe rolando um boato sobre isso também.- Mellani riu e passou a mão pelo braço dele. Sirius voltou para o esconderijo e ficou ali até ouvi-los se afastar. O rapaz voltou para o salão comunal sentindo algo estranho no peito. Uma sensação de dever. Ele precisava fazer algo em relação aquilo. Não o que ele queria, Mas o que precisava. Ignorou os chamados de James e Peter e subiu. Remus estava dentro do banheiro. Sentou em sua cama e levou a mão ao queixo enquanto lembranças de suas atitudes egoístas vibravam em sua mente. Dizer que sua cabeça estava cheia era um eufemismo. Remus saiu do banheiro um tempo depois. Estava com um pijama de frio e secava o cabelo com uma toalha branca.

-Já subiu?- O loiro perguntou olhando para Sirius desconfortavelmente. O Black sorriu sem graça.

-É. Já.- Sorriu sem graça e Remus o olhou com culpa. Lupin tinha pescado algo rápido. Notou que ele sabia de algo. – Podemos conversar?- Remus engoliu em seco.

-Claro.- Sentou na cama de James e ficou de frente para ele- O que houve? Você parece sério.

-Você gosta da Mellani.- Não foi uma pergunta. Remus arregalou os olhos-Quando vai tomar uma atitude? Por que ela aparentemente ainda não percebeu.- Sirius sentiu um baque ao dizer aquilo em voz alta. Na sua mente tudo parecia mais fácil. Remus baixou o olhar.

-Você gosta dela.- E a lealdade do garoto lhe deixou pior ainda. A culpa o comia vivo- Não é?- Sirius o encarou longamente.

-Você também.- Não sentiu vontade de negar- E levando em conta que ela também gosta de você eu não posso e nem quero ser o motivo que os mantém separados. – Mas o Black não conseguiu conter a voz tremula ao dizer aquilo.

-Sirius.- Remus sorriu fracamente- De onde tirou que ela gosta de mim? Ou eu dela? De onde tirou toda essa ideia absurda?- Sirius o olhos com ceticismo e ele bufou- Talvez eu a ache interessante. Mas garanto a você. Não passa disso. Além do que... Você realmente gosta dela. Dá pra ver.

-Não diga asneiras. Não pode dizer que não vai ficar com ela por causa de mim. Isso não faz sentido. Assuma logo que o que te impede é sua condição. O medo que tem por ser lobisomem. Luta, ganha a garota, você merece Remus. Você é a pessoa mais digna, gentil, honesta e forte que conheci. Até hoje. De todos esses anos. Nunca cruzei, em toda minha vida, com alguém com essa capacidade de perdão e com um coração tão bom quanto o seu.- Os olhos de Remus estavam molhados e ele parecia surpreso em ouvir aquilo- Você merece tudo. E se estiver disposto a ficar com Mellani. Eu prometo esquecer essa história.

-Mas Sirius... – O jovem encarou o amigo quase com pesar- Você é apaixonado por ela.

-Insanamente.- Murmurou com sinceridade e ficou chocado com o quão fácil aquela revelação saiu- Mas nós somos jovens de mais para isso. Eu posso superar.- Mentiu. Remus o encarou longamente.

-Não é só por isso Sirius. Eu não posso ficar com a Mellani porque ela é insanamente apaixonada por você.- O Black arqueou uma sobrancelha- Ela só não está madura o suficiente para perceber.

-Acredito que ela mereça algum crédito pelo que sente.

-Sim, merece. E é o que estou fazendo. Não sei de onde tirou essa ideia de que ela gosta de mim. Mas não é verdade. E quanto a mim...-Suspirou- Mellani é uma garota atraente e atenciosa. Eu só me encantei, como metade desse castelo. Mas não é bem um sentimento ou um interesse. Sinto muito, não queria tratar sua garota como uma possibilidade.

-Ela não é minha garota. E eu sei o quanto ela pode ser atraente. Mas somos todos muito jovens ainda.- Remus corou- Eu não quero que se prive de nada por minha causa. De absolutamente nada. Seja Mellani ou qualquer outro assunto. Você merece Remus.- Sirius se surpreendeu quando Remus o abraçou com força.

-Obrigado.- Ele murmurou com a voz chorosa. Sirius o abraçou de volta notando o quanto o amigo ainda parecia uma criança- Você é meu melhor amigo.- Sirius sentiu o peito doer. As lágrimas vieram com força e ele suspirou. Se perguntou como tinha conseguido ser tão imaturo e egoísta a ponto de machucar alguém como Remus.

-Você é que é o meu.

_/_

Sirius notou certa tensão de Remus pra ele nos dias seguintes. Mas em duas semanas tudo tinha voltado ao normal com o grupo. A mãe de Lílian tinha respondido com empolgação e parecia feliz de poder ajudar alguém com seus conhecimentos. Lílian passou o endereço para ele e o rapaz estava empolgado para escrever a primeira carta. Tinha terminado de ler o livro misterioso, mas mesmo assim continuava com ele para cima e para baixo, fazendo comparações com o que aprendia sobre biologia bruxa. James tinha tirado sarro dizendo que Sirius queria aprender biologia por osmose já que não largava o livro que trouxe de casa. Mellani achou um tanto quanto estranho ele ficar com um livro de transfiguração e outro de biologia para todo canto. Numa tarde livre de sábado ele estava sentado numa das mesas de estudo anotando suas considerações no pergaminho. O livro de Parx e o de biologia, ambos abertos em cima da mesa. Arregalou os olhos quando uma mão puxou o livro disfarçado de seu campo de visão.

-Estou começando.- Mellani murmurou sentando ao lado dele- A ficar com ciúme do jeito que segura esse livro!- Resmungou abrindo-o- E suspeitando.- Sorriu para ele- De que não é transfiguração que tanto estuda.- Mellani olhou para as páginas suspeitas e franziu o cenho- O que é isso?- Sirius puxou o livro da mão dela e abraçou-o contra o peito.

-É particular!- Olhou-a irritado.

-Você está virando algum tipo de guru?

-Cala a boca.- Mandou num resmungo e ela começou a cutucar as costelas dele.

-Vamos. Me fala!

-Você e a sua necessidade de por a mão em tudo que é meu.

-Uh irritadinho! Vamos. O que está aprontando?- E puxou o pergaminho dele. Sirius revirou os olhos e encarou-a com tédio. Mellani leu o conteúdo com interesse- Nossa.- Encarou-o surpresa- Isso é muito interessante. Eu não sabia que a magia podia funcionar assim.

-Satisfeita? E está com ciúme de mim? Aparece mais nas aulas de animagia.- Sussurrou. Ela revirou os olhos:

-Eu tive meus próprios assuntos pra tratar.

-Com licença.- A monitora da Corvinal se aproximou de Mellani e entregou-lhe um pergaminho- O diretor pede sua presença em meia hora.- A loira corou- A-até.

-Essa menina estava com medo de você?- Sirius a encarou desconfiado- O que eu perdi nessas semanas?

-Nada!- Ela ficou irritada- Um probleminha meu com as princesinhas.

-É por isso que Dorcas não está mais andando com elas?- Mellani corou e Sirius a encarou desconfiado- O que está acontecendo em? Tem muita garota cochichando sobre mim por aí e não do jeito que estou acostumado.- Encarou-a longamente:

-Não está acontecendo nada. Licença! Eu vou falar com o diretor.- Sorriu de um jeito quase maníaco e deixou-o. Sirius recolheu suas coisas e rumou para o salão comunal. Encontrou Dorcas e Remus debruçados em cima de livros e pergaminhos. Andou até os dois e encarou a loira com determinação:

-Raio de sol.- Ela revirou os olhos- Precisamos conversar.

-Você pirou?

-Algo está acontecendo e tudo indica que você sabe o que é.

-Doe ele começou os delírios. Melhor dar ouvidos antes que te arraste a força.- Remus debochou e Sirius lhe deu a língua. Arrastou a garota para um canto mais afastado e alguns olhares os seguiram- O que está acontecendo com a Mellani?

-Como assim?

-Primeiro as meninas cochichando. Até os caras fazendo isso e olha que isso é difícil. Depois você para de andar com as princesinhas. Agora ela está vendo o diretor e os Marotos nem estão envolvidos. Vamos, desembucha.- Dorcas corou muito. De um jeito que Sirius ficou mais preocupado- Ano passado a peguei chorando e ela não me disse nada.

-Bem.-Dorcas suspirou- Você tem que me prometer que ela não vai saber que eu te disse.

-Justo.- Sirius cruzou os braços e encarou-a firmemente:

-Surgiu um boato logo que você entrou no time. Que você e Mellani transaram.- Sirius arregalou os olhos.

-Como? De onde surgiu essa palhaçada?

-A Cortney subiu pra chamar a Marie e ouviu a Mellani confessar pra Lily...-Dorcas corou e estalou os lábios- Que você tomou banho no box ao lado do dela. Aí a Cortney inventou que a Mellani te espiou pelado.- Sirius lembrava daquele momento. Mellani realmente o tinha visto nu e foi algo que ele guardou para lhe encher alguns anos mais tarde. – Aí as meninas começaram a cochichar sobre isso. Muito! Que a Mellani tinha te visto pelado e que ela deveria ver o time inteiro e que devia ser uma indecência dentro daquele vestiário. – Sirius franziu o cenho, completamente irritado com o que ouvia- Eu fiquei irritada com o preconceito que a Mel estava sofrendo por ser a única garota do time. Aí comecei a defendê-la e elas ficaram com raiva de mim. Depois teve o passeio a Hogsmeade e aí vocês se beijaram daquele jeito na frente de todo mundo.

-Que jeito? Foi só um beijo.- Dorcas assentiu e suspirou.

-Sirius. –Pausou, procurando as palavras menos ofensivas- Vocês dois pareciam saber exatamente o que fazer. Principalmente você. Não foi algo desajeitado igual o de todo mundo. Foi mais como se vocês quisessem muito dar um amasso.

-A Cortney estava até ontem mostrando o decote dela pra mim e lançando olhares safados. Agora vem com essa de ser puritana?

-Ela o que?- Dorcas ficou vermelha- HÁ. Eu devia suspeitar. É bem típico dela mesmo!- Sirius arqueou as duas sobrancelhas.

-Continua.

-Bem. Acontece que já tinha o boato do vestiário. Aí depois desse beijo se espalhou, de alguém que estava na brincadeira, que você e Mellani já tinham transado. Foi a maior polêmica do ano passado. Até a Alice que não é muito de dar ouvidos a essas coisas ficou na dúvida. E vocês não se largam nunca. Aí as pessoas começaram a achar que era verdade. As meninas começaram a dizer que fazia sentido você não sair com ninguém se estava transando com a Mellani. Eu fui saber disso tudo quando fui visitar minha mãe. Que tinha acabado de ganhar neném. A Lily ficou sabendo só esses dias e ficou bem irritada com a Cortney. Nós suspeitamos que o boato tenha saído dela já que o primeiro foi.- Sirius assentiu- A Mellani sempre se controlou bem. Afinal até então todo mundo falava, mas nunca perto dela. O Avery, aquele babaca da Sonserina, veio chamá-la pra sair e ela recusou. Eu e Lily estávamos junto dela no dia que isso aconteceu.

-Avery encostou nela?- A raiva cresceu no peito de Sirius.

-Segurou o braço dela quando ela disse não e falou que curtia garotas liberais. Mellani o azarou e foi tão feia a coisa que o idiota foi parar na enfermaria.

-Quando foi isso?

-Semana passada. Por isso o diretor a chamou.- Sirius piscou. Sentiu-se muito irritado com tudo aquilo.

-Essas pessoas não tem o que fazer? Desde quando a Mel sabe dessa história?

-Ano passado ela ouviu umas meninas da Corvinal cochicharem sobre ela. Todo mundo chocado com o quanto cedo vocês dois decidiram fazer isso. As meninas estão com raiva dela porque ela não assume nada com você e nem te larga pra elas. Suas fãs acham que você as despreza porque, segundo o que dizem, a Mellani faz gostoso. Pelo menos é o que está rolando por aí.- Sirius levou a mão ao rosto e suspirou cansado. Ele não conseguia acreditar em tudo aquilo:

-O que essas crianças idiotas têm na cabeça?- Resmungou completamente chateado. – Pra começo de conversa, o que qualquer pessoa desse castelo tem com isso? Se fosse verdade, o que não chega nem perto de ser, seria problema meu e dela. E o que é isso? Se ela fosse um garoto todos estariam aplaudindo. Ela tem o direito de fazer o que bem entender com o corpo dela sem ser julgada. E o pior, ser julgada por algo que não fez. A única vez que toquei Mellani foi na Casa dos Gritos. Que... Que coisa mais imbecil de se dizer!- Dorcas o olhava com admiração:

-Foi exatamente o que me fez romper a amizade com elas. Eu não tive coragem de falar para Lily. Ela acabou descobrindo. Eu nem sei se realmente foram Cortney e Marie, mas elas ajudam a espalhar. A Cortney estava irritada comigo por outros motivos também e dizendo que eu mudei de lado. Claro que iria mudar de lado. Mellani pode ter um gênio difícil, mas pelo menos é honesta quanto a quem ela quer por perto.

-Ela é incrível.- Sirius murmurou e notou o olhar de compreensão em Dorcas. Sorriu sem jeito- Mas aquelas vadias precisam de uma lição.

-Mellani disse a mesma coisa. Ela está aprontando alguma. Mas não disse nada. Ela gosta de se virar sozinha.

-James está sabendo dessa história?- Dorcas negou- Então ele precisa saber.

-Remus descobriu esses dias. As pessoas tomaram cuidado pra evitar a ira de vocês. A Cortney saiu na mão com a Mellani porque ela acusou a Mel de se garantir por causa de vocês.

-Que vadia!- Ele exclamou perplexo- Aquela garota precisa de uma lição.- Ele custava acreditar na infantilidade. Aquilo o irritou profundamente. Tentou pensar racionalmente, como o homem adulto que era, mas não conseguia conter a raiva- Ela esteve lidando com esse assunto por quase um ano inteiro? E sozinha?- Dorcas assentiu- Por isso vocês se aproximaram.- Dorcas assentiu novamente. Sirius limpou uma sujeira imaginária da boca e estalou os lábios- O Avery se aproximou dela de novo?

-Não. Bom, ele saiu da enfermaria ontem então não deu tempo. Mas ele sempre está enchendo o saco dela. É um esquisito.

-Se ele sequer olhar para ela de novo, eu posso...- Sirius rosnou- Eu vou matá-lo. E ele terá sorte se ficar em coma.- Dorcas sentiu um arrepio:

-Calma. Ele só a chamou de maneira chula.

-Dorcas.- Encarou-a profundamente- Tomem cuidado com esse cara. Sério. Vocês não tem ideia das maldades que ele é capaz de fazer.

-Ele é só um adolescente babaca Sirius.

-Não Doe. Ele tem maldade e demência dentro daquela cabeça. Ele não é uma pessoa pra se levar na brincadeira.- A loira ficou assustada com a intensidade das palavras dele:

-O-ok.- Gaguejou perturbada- E-eu vou m-me lembrar disso. Posso ir agora?- Sirius assentiu. Ela voltou para Remus e o loiro cochichou algo com ela. Sirius subiu, pegou um pergaminho e começou a tracejar Hogwarts. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa para pegar aqueles comensais de merda no pulo.

-Preciso treiná-los.- Resmungou pensando em seus amigos enquanto fazia um desenho precário de algumas passagens estratégicas. Ele começaria com feitiços mais pesados e introduziria a ideia de treinos físicos. Seus amigos precisavam ficar preparados para o que viria.

_/_

-Johnson.- Sirius chamou quando o capitão apitou anunciando o final do treino- Pode me fazer um favor?- O mais velho o questionou com o olhar- Poderia segurar a Mellani alguns minutos aqui fora? Quero dar uma palavrinha com os caras lá no vestiário e não vai ser bonito de ouvir. Dela ouvir.

-Sirius. Não o quero dando bronca em meu time.

-Não vou fazer isso. É uma parada meio pessoal.

-É sobre aquele boato idiota?- Sirius assentiu. Johnson sorriu cúmplice para ele- Vai nessa.- O Black desceu do ar junto com o resto do time e pode ouvir o capitão chamar Mellani para uma conversa. Sirius entrou no vestiário e esperou todos os garotos entrarem nos chuveiros. Parou num ponto central onde podia ser visto e James o olhou confuso:

-Caras! Preciso esclarecer umas coisas. Será que podem me ajudar?- Os garotos assentiram. Lucas Flatcher o encarou desconfiado- Andam dizendo por aí. Ou melhor. As meninas andam dizendo por aí que eu e a Mel transamos.

-COMO É?- James gritou indignado. Um burburinho sem graça iniciou- Acredito que todos tenham ouvido falar sobre isso.

-É. Nós sabemos que é mentira.- Lucas falou com lealdade- Somos um time não um clube de orgias! Isso nos afetou também!

-Pois bem. Se puderem espalhar por aí que eu sou praticamente um boca virgem eu ficarei grato! Mellani está muito chateada.

-Mas, quer mesmo ter uma fama dessas?

-Eu sou praticamente um boca virgem.- Falou com naturalidade- A única garota que beijei foi numa brincadeira estúpida na frente de todos.- James olhava para Sirius de cenho franzido- E se puderem ajudar nossa caçulinha. Sabe, fazer pouco de quem ajudar a espalhar os boatos, para a pessoa se sentir sem graça. Podem me atazanar quando fizerem isso. Digam que eu sou um bunda mole que nunca ficou com ninguém. É a verdade mesmo.- Lucas arqueou as sobrancelhas e o olhou confuso:

-Você está bem?

-Não. Eu tô puto da vida. Alguém inventou essas coisas sobre a Mellani e ainda vou descobrir quem foi. Mas nós somos um time. Vocês gostam dela, não é?- Todos assentiram.

-Ela é divertida.- Derick, um dos batedores, falou:

-E moleca! Muito moleca. Por isso foi difícil acreditar nessas asneiras.- Mattew, o outro batedor, comentou empolgado:

-Claro que é! Carter já dizia, ela é nossa caçulinha e alguma vadia está fazendo merdas por aí porque não gosta dela!- James finalmente se pronunciou depois do choque inicial de saber daquilo- E vocês deviam ter me falado sobre isso.

-Você poderia matar um de nós por espalhar algo assim. Mesmo que fosse pra você. – Lucas comentou e todos concordaram. Sirius suspirou aliviado:

-Vocês topam nos ajudar?

-Claro Sirius. Mas vem cá. Você nunca beijou ninguém além da Mellani?- Derick custava acreditar naquilo- Mesmo com todas essas meninas em cima de você?

-Eu tenho outras coisas para me preocupar.

-Pra que se você é super dotado?- Mattew resmungou com deboche. Sirius deu de ombros e voltou para os armários. Estava com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Abriu o seu e começou a tirar o uniforme. Tirou as calças e a cueca e enrolou-se na toalha. Fechou a porta do armário e quase gritou quando viu Mellani parada ao lado dele, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão assassina- Você é louca ou tem problema?

-Eu tenho problema em vocês se metendo na minha vida! Quem te contou?- Sirius a encarou aturdido e ela o encurralou entre seu corpo quente e o armário. O rabo de cavalo estava meio frouxo e as bochechas rosadas- Quem te contou?

-Todo mundo estava falando! Uma hora eu descobriria! Do mesmo jeito que o Remus descobriu.

-Mas... Ele deixou eu me virar. Ele entendeu que eu precisava fazer isso sozinha!- Rosnou com os olhos marejados- Agora essas garotas vão pensar que sou fraca. Que tive de recorrer _aos homens da minha vida_ para me salvar. – Terminou a frase num tom afetado. Ele engoliu em seco.

-Mel. Estou só de toalha. Podemos conversar depois?

-Que se foda!- Ela rosnou e ele sentiu algo quente no estomago com o jeito dela.- Agora, a próxima detenção que eu pegar vai ser por nada já que elas vão parar de falar essas merdas, não por me temem, mas porque não querem ficar mal na fita com os queridinhos de Hogwarts. E isso não vai impedi-las de continuarem sendo umas tremendas vadias nas suas costas seu burro!

-O que? Outra detenção? Por quê?

-Eu parti para as brincadeiras com bombas de bosta e explosões no meio do corredor. Elas estavam começando a entender porque não deviam mexer comigo. Mas essa sua interferência! Eu te odeio por isso.

-Não. Você não me odeia.

-Odeio sim!

-Você me ama.- Ele sussurrou- Só está nervosa de mais pra sacar.

-O que eu faço com você em?- Sirius sorriu sugestivamente e ela o empurrou. Finalmente saindo de perto- Sirius. Me deixa lidar com essas vadias sozinhas.- Ele viu um fogo no olhar dela que lhe aguçou algo por dentro:

-Mellani.- Ele a encarou ofendido- Esse boato também se refere a mim. Caso tenha esquecido!- Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas surpresa- E eu não estou gostando nada de levar a fama do garoto pervertido que faz merdas no vestiário da escola. Eu sou muito mais que isso, ok?- Ela ficou nitidamente constrangida e surpresa com a repentina sinceridade- E embora pense que faço só por você, foi uma maneira que encontrei de me livrar disso. Então para de dar escândalo num assunto que não é só seu!

-Você acha que me engana? Você estaria cagando pra esse assunto. Você é blasé pra tudo!

-Essa discussão é sem sentido. Eu vou tomar banho. Devia fazer o mesmo pra ver se fica mais calma.- Ela o olhou irritada e ele bufou:

-Eu só quero que entenda! Eu posso me virar sozinha.

-Eu sei! Eu sei disso mais que você. Acredite ou não...-Ele se aproximou e tocou-lhe o rosto- Eu sei exatamente o que você é capaz de fazer. Eu sei que é livre. Sei que você queima, feito vida nascendo em meio ao caos.- Sussurrou. Seus olhos estavam mergulhados nos dela e não tinha ideia de onde aquela frase bonita saiu. A intensidade com que ele disse aquilo a fez quebrar por dentro. Sirius notou. Ela piscou emocionada e tentou disfarçar.- Seu limite está no infinito Mellani Potter.- Ela arfou com as palavras dele. Sirius estava surpreso com sua capacidade de falar coisas bacanas. Algo que ele nunca teve. O moreno se aproximou, completamente ciente do calor que se formava entre eles. Com delicadeza deslizou o polegar pela bochecha rosada. Ela piscou e ele pode ver uma lágrima tímida. A jovem se afastou, como se ele tivesse queimado sua pele. Sirius a encarou por mais um instante e rumou para o chuveiro. A loira encostou no armário gelado e mordeu o canto do lábio enquanto o peito subia e descia de maneira descontrolada.

_/_

-Oitenta e oito.- Sirius bufou sentindo a grama e a terra na palma de sua mão- Oitenta e nove.- Buscou ar e soltou enquanto seus braços desciam fazendo força "Rockwood, Malfoy, Yaxley, que relação eles tem?"- Noventa.- Seus braços subiram, levando o peso de seu corpo e depois desceram. O esforço ao fazer as flexões deixou sua camisa suada e o cabelo molhado " Rosier foi parado por Fudge e então sua filha desparece. Aquele filho da puta está aprontando algo. Ano que vem o Ministro vai aprovar a lei de controle de natalidade. Rosier, aquele filho de uma mãe está crescendo no governo"- Noventa e cinco.- Suspirou pesadamente sentindo os músculos dos braços doerem. Aquilo aliviava suas frustrações. Seu corpo jovem estava se adaptando fácil a rotina de exercícios diários.- Noventa e nove.- Fez uma careta quando seus braços o fizeram subir de novo- Cem!

Assoprou com alivio e num pulo ficou de pé, sentindo os músculos dos braços pulsarem. Sem perder tempo puxou uma perna de cada vez, alongando o corpo e iniciou uma corrida pela margem do Lago Negro. Sua mente estava uma bagunça, cheia de informações do que ainda não tinha acontecido. Ele não sabia como impedir as coisas de acontecerem dentro do Ministério e tinha noção de que interferir daquela maneira seria ruim para ele e os que estavam a sua volta. Não podia parar Voldemort quando era um mero estudante e ele a mão por trás de grandes nomes no governo bruxo.

Acelerou sua corrida, tentando superar os limites que tinha alcançado antes das férias, forçando seu corpo a correr mesmo quando seus pulmões gritavam por ar. Lembrou-se da missão a base de experimentos em Southampton. Ele e Dorcas quase tinham morrido. Ele e James tiveram de correr por suas vidas e mesmo não aguentando, com o pulmão cheio de fumaça e a mente concentrada em desviar de feitiços, mesmo assim ele precisou correr. Mesmo perdido em pensamentos pode notar o barulho de passos e um vulto atrás de si. Parou a corrida na hora e virou abruptamente com a varinha em punho. Faíscas avermelhadas saíram da ponta e seu perseguidor levantou as mãos em choque:

-Mel?- Baixou a varinha e guardou-a no bolso do moletom- O que faz acordada tão cedo num sábado?

-Fiquei de dar apoio moral a Reg. Hoje é dia de teste na casa dele.- Sirius assentiu- E as princesinhas acordaram cedo. Não consegui dormir direito e te achei.- Balançou o mapa. O Black sorriu fracamente e levou as mãos aos joelhos enquanto tentava retomar o fôlego. Mellani fazia o mesmo:

-Você é rápida.- Ela sorriu e ajeitou a postura- Veio só me encher a paciência?- Ela deu de ombros:

-Eu estava no meu limite. A mão coçando para socar a cara da Cortney. Eu ainda dou um soco naquele nariz gigante dela! Lembrei do seu conselho e vim _canalizar minha raiva_.- Cantarolou debochada- Sabe? Eu estava mascando um chiclete. Ela disse que era mesmo minha cara já que vaca tinha que ruminar bastante pra digerir o café da manhã. Eu cuspi o chiclete no cabelo dela.- Sirius arregalou os olhos e começou a rir- E o deixei maior com aquele feitiço de expansão que você me ensinou. Foi não verbal.- Se gabou- Ela vai ter que cortar o cabelo na altura do rosto.- Começou a rir e Sirius levou a mão a boca fingindo espanto, mas se divertindo de maneira óbvia- Bem. Aí ela começou a gritar e chamou a professora. Me acusou de muita coisas e bla bla bla. O de sempre. Ela chorou eu fiquei olhando com o olhar de sempre!

-Que é deboche.- Mellani deu de ombros:

\- Aí ela disse que mandaria uma carta pra minha tia falando sobre meu comportamento devasso! Por causa da merda daquele boato estúpido!- Mellani chutou as pedrinhas do chão e torceu os lábios- Aí eu quis muito bater nela. Porque eu tenho certeza que foi aquela puta que espalhou tudo aquilo! – As bochechas estavam, na opinião de Sirius, adoravelmente vermelhas- Então antes que eu batesse nela na frente da Minerva eu saí fora. Neguei mil vezes que colei chiclete na cabeça dela, se não teria outra detenção, mas a McDonald e as outras princesinhas vão me denunciar então... Nossa eu quero explodir a cama daquela puta hipócrita!- Sirius continuou olhando-a com divertimento- E você está rindo.- Empurrou o ombro dele-Horrível!- Ele não se conteve e começou a gargalhar- Horrível!- Exclamou empurrando-o com mais raiva:

-Mel. Você precisa se controlar melhor. Pelo menos na frente da professora. Apronta as coisas e deixa elas saberem que foi você. Mas não deixei provas para que elas fiquem satisfeitas com suas detenções. Use a técnica que usamos com o Ranhoso. Ele sabe que é a gente, mas os professores não podem fazer nada porque não há provas. Seja esperta.- Ela assentiu ainda com a boca torcida numa careta.- Vamos correr. Você precisa de um condicionamento físico. Não consegue fugir se precisar.

-Claro que consigo.- Sirius a olhou cético- Me dá o ponto seguro.

-Ta vendo aquela árvore? A menorzinha?

-Aquele lá longe?- Sirius assentiu- Se eu encostar em você antes que chegue lá está morta! Sacou?- Ela assentiu e engoliu em seco- E vamos testar uma coisa diferente hoje.

-Tipo?

-Eu vou lançar uns feitiços e cores nas suas costas e você tem que desviar. Se joga no chão, rola pro lado, sai pulando. Ao final veremos quantas manchas tem nas suas costas.

-Eu duvido você me acertar!- Desafiou do jeito que fazia quando brincavam de guerra de neve. Sirius sorriu largamente:

-Então corre!- Ordenou empolgado.

_/_

-O-o que aconteceu com vocês?- Regulus os olhou incrédulo. Sirius estava cheio de manchas coloridas pelo cabelo e roupa. Mellani também. Pareciam ter caído num pote cheio de pó em diversas cores. Mellani abriu a boca para falar e um pó azulado saiu. Ela tossiu e andou até a mesa de estudos deixando pegadas verdes pelo caminho. Os cabelos da menina estavam metade rosa, metade preto e apontando para todas as direções, o coque feito durante a manhã quase não existia mais. O de Sirius ficou todo laranja e igualmente desgrenhado. O treino, com intuito de deixar Mellani mais espertar, tinha se tornado uma guerra de cores e feitiços engraçados que resultou naquilo:

-Seu irmão não aguenta brincadeiras.- Mellani começou a rir e Sirius a empurrou com o ombro.

-E a Mel não sabe a hora de parar.- Os dois começaram a rir e Regulus deu de ombros:

-Então?- Estava ansioso- As dicas de voo estão de pé?- Mellani assentiu.

-Pega sua vassoura e vamos.

-Vai assim?- O Black mais novo a olhou incrédulo e ela deu de ombros.

-Um pouco de cor pra iluminar sua manhã!- Regulus assentiu:

-Ainda não tenho minha vassoura.

-Então vamos pegar uma da escola. Guarda esse ensaio de poções. Se não vai se atrasar para o teste.- Sirius aconselhou calmamente.

-Vou levar isso pro dormitório e já volto. Me encontrem no pátio.

-Eu vou ajudar também?

-Claro que sim!- Regulus exclamou enfiando as coisas apressadamente na mochila- Já volto.- Saiu ansioso da sala de estudos. Sirius esticou a mão e mexeu todos os dedos. Olhou para Mellani balançando as sobrancelhas- Vamos?- Ela riu e aceitou a mão dele. Quando estavam saindo da sala de estudos alguém tocou o ombro de Sirius. Ele virou e viu Avery. Seu peito deu um salto e o estomago gelou. O Sonserino nunca tinha falado com ele diretamente antes de fazer o que fez. Ver Sebastian Avery em sua frente no momento, mesmo ele ainda não tendo feito nada, quase lhe dava náuseas. Engoliu em seco e a mão soltou a de Mellani. Passou o braço pelos ombros dela protetoramente e o Sonserino arqueou uma sobrancelha:

-Alguém está aprendendo feitiços de cores. Meio atrasados vocês, não?- Mellani revirou os olhos.

-Sirius. Vamos.- A loira estava nitidamente desconfortável- Vamos sair daqui.

-Eu só quero perguntar uma coisa.- O sorriso simpático do rapaz deixou o Black mais desconfortável ainda. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em como encontrou Mellani naquela biblioteca. Não conseguia parar de pensar nos olhos aterrorizados e marejados de sua garota. Ele sentiu a garganta fechar em ódio ao lembrar a falta de esperança que notou nos olhos dela ao chegar na casa dos Potter. Avery representava a guerra em sua maneira mais dolorosa e pútrida. Sirius queria rasgar o garoto ao meio. Começando pela garganta- Seu irmão já foi aceito na Grifinória? Estão dizendo por aí que será o primeiro caso de transferência de casa na história da escola.

-Do que está falando Avery? Poupe nosso tempo com essas asneiras.

-Bem. Seu irmão pediu a Dumbledore para coloca-lo na Grifinória. Afinal na minha casa ele não terá espaço. Muito menos no time. Que capitão em sã consciência colocaria alguém que pode passar a tática do time para os outros? Se ele acha que pode conseguir está muito enganado. E avise o idiotinha.- Riu com desdém- Que nem mesmo a casa maravilhosa e bondosa da Grifinória aceitaria um Sonserino por lá.

-É só isso?- Sirius o olhou com superioridade. Tentando a todo custo disfarçar o ódio que sentia- Porque essa informação idiota não me acrescentou em nada. Agora se faz questão de marcar seu território feito um cachorro no cio faz o favor de ficar longe de mim.- Ao dizer isso puxou Mellani mais pra si. Avery arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou para a garota seriamente- Hey.- Quase gritou recebendo olhares irritados dos alunos que estudavam. Sebastian o encarou com desdém- Deixa o meu irmão em paz ou vai ser ver com os Marotos.- A ameaça não surtiu efeito e Sirius pode ver, pelo modo como ele voltou a encarar Mellani, o brilho estranho da loucura. O Black não soube dizer se era coisa da sua cabeça ou se aquele sútil fantasma estava realmente lá. Tudo que sentia no momento era vontade de dilacerar a garganta de Avery com as próprias mãos. Saiu andando, abraçado a Mellani. Quando conseguiram se livrar no olhar incomodo do Sonserino Mellani bufou:

-Eu não gosto dele.- Murmurou- Eu não sei o motivo, mas ele me da arrepios. Não é como enfrentar Dolohov ou Snape. É diferente.- Confessou num tom de voz assustado. Sirius parou e a segurou pelos ombros. Olhou-a atentamente, ela ainda estava toda colorida e ele teria rido de sua aparência se não fosse à preocupação que preencheu seu coração- Eu sei que parece paranoia, mas não consigo leva-lo numa boa.

-E nem deve. Se ele te incomoda tanto assim alguma coisa tem.- Sirius tentou ignorar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração- Se tiver problemas com ele me avise Mel. Esse cara pode ser perigoso.

-Você sabe de algo sobre ele?

-Eu posso ver quem não tem limites. Ele é esse tipo de pessoa.- A jovem engoliu em seco e assentiu. O jeito assustado dela o deixou intrigado. Ele lembrava como Mellani tratava Avery com descaso quando estava na escola, pelo menos antes de tudo acontecer. Aquele medo irracional tinha que significar alguma coisa. Seu coração ficou apertado em angustia e curiosidade.

_/_

Sirius viu seu irmão parado na beira do lago chutando pedrinhas com o pé. Ele tinha os ombros caídos e as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. O Black mais velho sentiu um aperto no peito e se aproximou:

-Hey Reg.- Chamou e parou ao lado dele. Ambos olhavam para o lago com interesse. O sol de punha rápido ao longe. Sirius sabia que ele não tinha passado no time, exatamente como Avery tinha dito. A relação próxima que eles tinham era a culpada. O capitão da Sonserina jamais correria o risco de ser espionado. – Nem te vi no jantar de ontem.

-Não está sabendo ainda? Da humilhação que passei em campo?- Sirius o encarou carrancudo:

-Só porque não foi aceito...

-Não é isso.- O mais novo suspirou. Ainda não olhava o irmão. Fazendo das águas calmas o alvo mais interessante do mundo- Dolohov disse que eu era um traidor do próprio sangue e que não conseguiria reparar minha vergonha sendo apanhador. Ele disse que era patético eu fingir ser um Sonserino quando eu claramente queria estar na Grifinória.- Regulus fungou e Sirius notou que ele estava quase chorando- Então ele gritou, na frente de todo o time, que eu conseguia ser pior que você, já que não tive coragem de cair na Grifinória mesmo querendo isso. Daí disse que eu teria sorte se a Lufa-Lufa me aceitasse.- Regulus soluçou e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem- Eu estava indo muito bem. De maneira bem melhor que o outro garoto que concorria à vaga. Eu entendo que ele não queira dar a vaga para um possível traidor.- Deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem- Mas falar tudo isso? E na frente de todos?- Soluçou desconsolado. Sirius bufou e passou o braço pelo ombro do irmão trazendo-o para si protetoramente. Seu peito doía ao ver o sofrimento dele- Sabe. Já foi ruim suficiente não entrar no time. Era minha única chance de fazer alguns amigos da minha casa. De ser visto como um igual.

-Como pode dar ouvidos ao Antonin Dolohov? Ele é um babaca e se acha o máximo porque é capitão do time.

-Ele é o primeiro do quinto ano a ser capitão.

-Grande coisa. Dolohov não te conhece Reg. Ele não tem moral para dizer o que você é. Não fique mal por isso.- Regulus bufou e franziu o cenho:

-Mas ele tem razão Sirius. Eu não queria estar na Sonserina. Só fiquei apavorado de mais para te seguir. Ouvi tanto durante o verão sobre o desgosto de mamãe que não queria ser desaprovado também. Não queria ser motivo de preocupação. Então acabei indo pelo que me beneficiaria.

-Hey.- Sirius virou o irmão pra si e o olhou nos olhos- Não conte essas mentiras para si.

-Mas... Eu sou um covarde.

-Não. Você não é.- Ele sorriu para Regulus- Sabe Reg. As pessoas tem mania de admirar aquela coragem mais burra. Daquelas que eu sou campeão. É muito fácil você agir no impulso e enfrentar um valentão ou salvar um amigo. No calor do momento nem se pensa direito. A pessoa vai lá e faz. Isso é uma estupidez porque por impulso muitas outras merdas podem acontecer.

-Mas não deixa de ser um ato de coragem.

-Não. Não deixa. Mas isso não diminui atos como os seus.

-Os meus? Eu nunca fiz nada...

-Hey.- Sirius o encarou com firmeza- Você ficou dividido entre seguir seu irmão e não decepcionar sua mãe. Teve que escolher entre o que você queria e o que sua mãe sentiria. Não fez algo para satisfazer a si. Fez algo por alguém que ama. Algo que o afetaria profundamente, afinal são sete anos da sua vida. Mas mesmo assim o fez.- Regulus engoliu em seco- Isso sim é que é ser nobre. Pessoas como Dolohov jamais vão entender gestos como o seu. E quer saber do que mais? Ficar bem na fita com nossos pais e ainda assim fazer o que você quer!-Sorriu mostrando todos os dentes para o irmão- Acho que Sonserinos são conhecidos por sua astucia. Se isso não é ser astuto.- Regulus o olhou surpreso. Como se tivesse entendido o que fez só naquele momento- Você é um baita Sonserino! –Esfregou o cabelo do irmão- E tenho muito orgulho de ser seu irmão. Alguém tem que ser o cérebro nessa dupla afinal.- Regulus riu e quando o fez parecia muito aliviado- Mande Dolohov, Avery, Nott e tantos outros para o inferno! Igual eu faço com o Snape!- O mais novo riu de novo- Você sim sabe o que é ser um Sonserino. Aqueles caras são babacas de mais pra entender a nobreza da sua casa!- Regulus abraçou Sirius e o mais velho sorriu aliviado. Os irmãos se separaram sorrindo um para o outro:

-Preciso confessar algo que fiz.- Sirius piscou, curioso e já prevendo o que viria- Eu fui até Dumbledore e pedi que me mudasse de casa.

-Reg. Por que fez isso?

-Estava muito chateado com ostracismo social e por ser Sonserino, quando ia para o seu salão comunal ficavam me olhando torto e...Eu sei lá. Dumbledore disse que eu não estava enxergando as qualidades dentro de mim que me fizeram ir para Sonserina. Hoje.- Sorriu- Conversando com você eu pude ver. Eu só estava vendo o lado ruim da coisa. – Sirius bagunçou o cabelo do irmão e sorriu feliz.

_/_

Era terça-feira à tarde. Sirius estava aproveitando o tempo livre na biblioteca. Ele, James, Mellani e Remus tinham armado uma para o professor de Estudo dos trouxas. O homem foi para a enfermaria vomitando tudo que tinha comido no almoço. O resultado foi uma tarde sem fazer absolutamente nada. Os amigos queriam sair e aproveitar o tempo restante do sol. Logo seria inverno e as tardes ensolaradas demorariam para aparecer de novo. Ele os despistou com a ajuda do mapa e se colocou a ler o primeiro volume do livro que a mãe de Lílian tinha lhe enviado. Não teve muita paz porque logo os garotos do time o acharam por lá e querendo um lugar tranquilo para suas pesquisas rumou para sua torre.

-Sirius!- Mellani correu até ele quando chegou ao salão comunal- Viu James por aí?

-Não, mas estou com o mapa. O que houve?- O tom preocupado da loira o deixou em alerta.

-Ele viu a Lily e o Peterson se beijando.

-O Peterson? Aquele garoto gay que anda com o Cor?

-Aparentemente ele não é gay. Estava se agarrando com ela perto do lago.- Sirius coçou a cabeça:

-Mas... E toda aquela cena semana passada? Da super bolha de água e ele agarrando ela na parede?

-Bem. Eu sei lá.

-Ele está mal?

-Acho que sim. Saiu feito um raio e se cobriu com a capa;

-Ele ainda tem a coragem de olhar pra mim com aquela cara lavada e dizer que não está apaixonado. Que é um interesse e mais nada.- Mellani revirou os olhos:

-Bem. Eu tentei avisá-lo. De que estava rolando um clima entre a Cereja e o Peterson, mas ele não me ouviu. Eu disse a ele que deveria parar de ficar com meninas como Luiza e Marie! Mas ele me ouve?- Sirius assentiu entendendo a situação. Ele se lembrava de como James tinha surtado com o namoro de Lílian e Peterson. A animosidade entre eles era infinitamente menor se comparada ao que era anteriormente. Tudo porque Lílian tinha se tornado amiga de Sirius. Potter e Evans até conseguiam conversar de vez em quando. Eram colegas mais próximos do que foram anteriormente. Se daquela vez James tinha conseguido conquistá-la Sirius não se preocupava muito com o agora:

-Sabe que eu acho bem feito?- O Black resmungou e Mellani o encarou confusa- O Pontas é muito teimoso. Ele fica dizendo que não está nem aí, que a Evans é só uma pessoa que sabe cortar a onda dele e tudo mais. Mas a gente sabe que não. Lembra como ele ficou no cinema?- Mellani assentiu:

-A Lily me contou o que houve.- Riu e revirou os olhos- Mas ele ficou chateado mesmo assim.

-Então. Quem sabe agora ele para de palhaçada e fala de vez que gosta dela? A Cereja não vai se arriscar com ele. Não vai dar a mínima chance, nem na mente dela, enquanto ele fica com outras meninas. Ele está na cozinha.- Murmurou olhando o mapa- Se quiser ir atrás dele. Mas na boa? Se eu fosse você deixava ele pensar nas burradas um pouco. Ele precisa assumir o que sente pra si mesmo antes de ficar com raiva porque a Lily está tendo uma experiência com outra pessoa. Se ele pode ela também.- Mellani sorriu orgulhosa para ele e assentiu.

-Tem razão.- Ele sorriu convencido.

-Claro que tenho.- Mellani fingiu vomitar e ele a empurrou pelo ombro- Hey, temos uma tarde livre. Vamos livrar o Reg das aulas dele?- A loira sorriu travessa e passou a mão pelo braço dele.

-Bomba de fedor ou explosivins?

-Eu estava pensando em algo mais sujo!

-A manobra quebrando tudo?- A garota se referiu à comida de lula espirrando por toda a sala.

-Adoro quando pensa como eu.- Os dois saíram com sorrisos maléficos. Encontraram Remus e Johnson pelo corredor e arrastaram os garotos para a travessura.

_/_

-O principio vital.- Sirius leu baixinho e se aconchegou melhor na cama. Finalmente tinha tido tempo de parar e ler o livro que Samantha Evans lhe enviara. Piscou algumas vezes ajustando seus olhos as letras miúdas.

"_O princípio vital é conhecido por muitas nomenclaturas. A diferença se dá devido à cultura do povo em questão, mas todos falam da mesma coisa. Trataremos aqui com o mesmo nome que os não-mágicos do mundo ocidental e os budistas*. Para os nossos estudos o princípio vital se chama espírito. Ou caso se sinta mais familiarizado, como no meu caso que sou católico, a alma. O espirito é tudo o que você é. Ele é quem rege sua personalidade e suas ações. Ao contrário do que se imagina, que o espírito é uma consequência da carne, a carne é que é uma consequência do espírito. Por carne já defino, corpo carnal. Esse que conhecemos._

_Imaginemos o seguinte. Um aglutinado de luz e experiência de vida - o espirito - ficou denso até formar a matéria. Ou seja, o plano ao qual conhecemos. Ele fica um período em carne e depois retorna ao seu mundo. Esse é o princípio básico da encarnação. Somos espíritos, temos relações, trabalhos e casas no mundo espiritual. Para evoluirmos nós vamos até a carne, ter essa experiência e aprender sobre isso(ainda não foi descoberto como a primeira encarnação aconteceu). Daí na encarnação você adquire débitos ou créditos devido as suas atitudes e muito provavelmente terá que voltar ao plano terrestre para saldar aquilo que fez de errado. É a lei do carma. A encarnação ocorre porque tem uma lei do universo. Basicamente essa lei é o principio de toda a existência. Uns chamam de Deus. Eu chamo de carma. O carma é basicamente a única lei do mundo a qual todos estão sujeitos. Ela é basicamente algo que físicos não mágicos chamam de lei da ação e reação._

_-Qual foi à ação que desencadeou a reencarnação?_

_A necessidade de evolução e o aprendizado. Se a ação de precisar aprender veio de maneira pungente o universo encontrou uma forma de responder a isso. O nosso universo sempre funcionará com a lei da ação e reação. Peça aprendizado e ele lhe dará lições._

_-O que há no plano espiritual?_

_O plano espiritual é a verdade. Nele consiste a verdadeira vida. Nossos planos, nossa evolução, nossas conexões com outras pessoas. São todas feitas por lá. Inclusive nossas derrocadas. Sabe a pessoa que você sentiu uma conexão direta? Certamente foi lá que o conheceu. Nossas vidas e famílias são conquistadas lá._

_-Por que há tanta diferença?_

_Quando chegamos ao plano matéria é como se um véu fosse colocado em nossos olhos. Dessa maneira não conseguimos sentir ou alcançar nosso verdadeiro lar, a pátria espiritual. Somos seres humanos e temos nossos defeitos. Na terra, ou plano material, como queira chamar, somos obrigados a encarar nossos defeitos. Nos são impostas provas, escolhidas por nós, para superarmos isso. Nosso espírito, nossa verdadeira essência, tem defeitos, mas enquanto regados sobre a luz de nosso verdadeiro lar, podemos superá-los mais fácil. Encare a terra como uma prova. Você estuda, estuda muito para aprender a fazer algo. Como você saberá que aprendeu? Fazendo a prova. Você não pode colar, você não pode pedir ajuda ao colega, você só pode consultar sua cabeça e fazer o teste. Por isso esquecemos tudo. Por que aqui o nosso coração, o nosso espirito, vai precisar chegar dentro dele e tentar verdadeiramente expulsar os demônios que o assombram. E dessa maneira tropeçamos, erramos, ferimos pessoas, criamos situações que o universo é obrigado a retaliar. Ou seja, precisamos reencarnar, quantas vezes forem possíveis, para além de aprender, reparar os danos que fizemos. Já se perguntou por que tantas pessoas levam uma vida tranquila enquanto outras vivem em um furacão? Sempre no meio de problemas graves? Isso é carma. O que você fez volta pra você. Mesmo que não se lembre disso._

_-Magia e espiritualidade*_

_A terra é cheia de energia espiritual. Afinal, tudo aqui é fruto de lá. No inicio da humanidade as pessoas eram mais ligadas ao plano espiritual e de lá tiravam a energia que precisavam para fazer o que necessitavam. Era uma simples manipulação de energia universal. Capaz de manipular matéria. Essa técnica se perdeu junto com o homem. Conforme ele se afastava da verdadeira vida ele virava mais matéria e menos espirito. Porém um grupo inteligentíssimo conseguiu manter essa conexão e criar novos tipos de manipulação da matéria. Essa manipulação da matéria resultou em grandes anomalias. Assim o povo mágico nasceu. Devido a essa responsabilidade de conseguir se sobrepor a outros por mágica os espíritos que vinham encarnar como bruxos eram altamente selecionados. Mas mais uma vez, estamos num mundo de testes. Aqui nossos verdadeiros defeitos são expostos e aqui muitos deles se perderam gerando assim uma sociedade tão perdida quanto os não mágicos e mais perigosa devido a inteligência que tinham. Com intuito de fazer essa sociedade se ajustar e não se dividir, as almas que tanto erraram com a magia nasciam sem o dom da manipulação energética e outras merecedoras nasciam bruxos. Devido a todas as experiências reencarnatórias dos seres terrestres, ser bruxo ou não bruxo não era mais uma questão de merecimento e sim de carma. Por tanto o que define uma pessoa ser ou não ser mágica é o plano espiritual que ela traçou para aquela encarnação. Hoje muito mais do que ser evoluído é o que a pessoa precisa fazer para ressarcir os danos que causou anteriormente"_

Sirius fechou o livro e piscou. Alguns termos ainda eram confusos, mas ele começava a entender do que tudo aquilo se tratava. Mordeu o canto do lábio e suspirou. Era muita informação, coisas que nem poderiam ser verdade, mas que de alguma maneira faziam sentido. Aquele primeiro capítulo não tinha lhe explicado sobre viagens no tempo, mas ele sentia que com aquela leitura chegaria onde precisava para finalmente entender qual era seu propósito ali. Anotou algumas perguntas para a mãe de Lílian e guardou seu material de pesquisa cuidadosamente. Ele sentia que estava indo pelo caminho certo. James resmungou em sua cama e o Black apagou a luz que tinha conjurado num feitiço. "Mágica é manipulação de energia terrena. Como nunca me interessei por esse assunto?" foi a última coisa que passou pela mente do Maroto antes de cair num sono sem sonhos. Eram raras as ocasiões em que dormia sem voltar para seu passado turbulento.

**N/A: Ufa cap grandão! 27 páginas essa belezinha! Espero que tenham curtido.**

***Eu resolvi colocar essa pegada espiritual nos estudos do Sirius. Tenho grandes planos pra isso. É como se esse Parx fosse o Alan Kardec dos bruxos. Tipo o Alan Kardec escreveu sobre espiritismo para os trouxa e o Parx para o bruxos. Claro que esse Parx não existe. **

***A única parte inventada da minha mente foi sobre o caso de magia, eu adaptei o resto são estudos que eu faço através de livros sérios e de cursos. Então muita coisa que foi escrita nesse livro do Sirius eu apenas resumi de livros de estudo sobre espiritualidade que tenho. =D Eu fiz algumas pequenas modificações porque se eu fosse realmente explicar do jeito que é teriam umas 50 pgs só sobre isso. Resumi e deixei de fora muitas coisas sobre carma, fluido vital e etc. **

**E aí? Estão gostando do capítulo? Interessante essas descobertas do Sirius? =D**


	10. Capítulo 9: Gritos e Revelações

**Capítulo 9: Gritos e revelações**

**N/A: Sem betagem, mas feito com todo carinho do mundo! Desculpem possíveis erros. =D**

**O homem nasceu para lutar e a sua vida é uma eterna batalha.- Thomas Carlyle**

"_Bom dia senhora Evans, tudo bem? Fico muito feliz que queira me ajudar quanto aos estudos espirituais. Fiquei com algumas dúvidas quanto ao planeta de expiações e provas. O que seria isso? Não ficou claro. E outra, tudo que passo aqui é culpa de algo que fiz?_

_Mais uma vez obrigado,_

_S. Black "_

"_Olá Sirius, tudo bem sim. E você, como vai? Espero que essa carta chegue logo! Estou lhe enviando o segundo volume das obras básicas de Parx. Sua dúvida é muito pertinente. Dizem que estamos num planeta de expiações e provas porque aqui ainda não existe a felicidade completa, apenas momentos felizes. Estamos aqui para expiar nosso passado, ou seja, passar por dificuldades que são consequências dos nossos erros de vidas anteriores. As provas são as pequenas coisas que nos acontecem no dia a dia, como por exemplo, quando provam nossa paciência._

_Nem tudo que passamos aqui é culpa de outra vida nossa, mas com certeza é culpa nossa. O nosso planeta é regido pela lei da ação e reação, se você desejar o mal à alguém esse sentimento ruim voltará para você em forma de energias negativas, pode não ser da pessoa a quem você desejou, mas sempre volta. Lembre-se, semear nem sempre é obrigatório, mas a colheita será. Se você semear vento é o que colherá. Portanto sempre lembre do que quer colher no futuro, para que dessa forma possa saber como agir._

_Quanto a sua dúvida sobre viajantes no tempo, eu não cheguei a estudar muito isso, mas vou pesquisar. É decididamente um assunto muito intrigante. Assim que encontrar algum livro te mando imediatamente. Se quiser passar uma tarde de suas férias aqui está convidado. Podemos debater melhor pessoalmente._

_Tenha um bom tempo de estudo,_

_Samantha Evans"_

Sirius começou o segundo volume de seus estudos espirituais quando o natal chegou e conseguiu ler apenas as primeiras páginas. Mellani foi chamada para passar a data na mansão Black e ele sabia muito bem o motivo. Regulus ficou muito empolgado quando ela e James apareceram por lá e Sirius fez questão de evitar o odioso livro de visitas que tanto os condenou da última vez. Aproveitando as festas de final de ano ele se esgueirou até o escritório de seu pai, mas não achou nada do que queria e precisou se esconder antes de ser pego no flagra. Quando saía do escritório de seu pai Mellani o interceptou e o Black levou a mão ao peito:

-Oi Sirius.- Ela sorriu nervosamente e o encarou ansiosa.

-O que foi?

-Eu tenho uma coisa pra te dar de natal. Lily me ajudou a gravar.- Sirius sorriu.

-Nossa, eu comprei apenas um disco pra você. Se soubesse que ia fazer algo.

-Realmente...-Ela suspirou e olhou para os lados. Empurrou-o para o escritório de seu pai e fechou a porta- Não quero James ou Regulus me questionando sobre isso.

-Você vai aprontar o que?- Olhou-a atentamente. Estava com um vestido de boa moça puro sangue e os cabelos soltos. Ele não conseguia parar de examinar a beleza dela.

-Feliz natal.- Entregou uma fita para ele. No papelzinho onde geralmente ia a foto da banda ou o título ela escreveu: Ouça sozinho. Com amor Mellani.

-Muito obrigado Mel.- Ele murmurou curioso.

-Você tem um toca fitas, não é? Compramos um cada quando fomos na loja de discos.- Sirius encolheu os ombros.

-Minha mãe confiscou. Ou eu dava pra ela ou não ia pra sua casa.

-Oh.- Ela o olhou atentamente- Bem! Vamos fazer o seguinte. O meu está em Hogwarts. Quando chegar me pede! E eu gostaria de te pedir mais uma coisa.- Ele assentiu olhando atentamente para ela- Quando... Quando...-Bufou nervosa- Quando ouvir, independente do que achar e de qual for sua opinião, por favor, me diga?

-Você vai me matar de curiosidade.- Mellani sorriu nervosa e encostou a mão na maçaneta. Olhou-o com uma indecisão nítida. Inclinou-se e roubou-lhe um selinho:

-Feliz natal.- Sirius piscou surpreso e antes que pudesse puxá-la para si e beijá-la ela saiu do escritório. Ficou extremamente curioso com o conteúdo da fita. Enfiou-a no bolso da calça e subiu as escadas correndo. Guardou-a no malão.

Ao voltar para escola a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar o toca fitas de Mellani. Ela parecia tão ansiosa quanto ele. O Black subiu e abriu seu malão, mas ao revirar não encontrou a fita em lugar algum.

-Ela vai me matar!- Murmurou de maneira preocupada. James entrou no quarto naquele instante:

-O que foi?

-Mellani me deu uma fita de presente e quer saber o que achei, mas eu perdi.- Começou a revirar as roupas de maneira frenética e não viu o momento em que a fita voou indo parar embaixo do criado mudo. James se ajoelhou e ajudou-o a esvaziar a mala- Eu perdi o presente dela e ela está lá embaixo esperando para saber o que achei.

-Ihhh. Uma vez a Mel me fez um cartão e eu deixei cair água antes de ler. Ela ficou chorando por três dias e depois me deu uns chutes.

-Quando?

-No primeiro ano!- Sirius o olhou apavorado e James coçou a nuca.

-Não se lembra de ouvi-la tentar gravar alguma música? Em?

-Na verdade eu me lembro sim.- James sorriu e Sirius o olhou esperançoso.

-Qual era?

-Não sei! Era algum rock desses que vocês gostam. The Who ou Pink Floyd, sei lá!

-Tem certeza?

-Sim! Quer dizer, não! Quer dizer...Só desce lá e diz que gostou da música ué! Ela não vai saber que você perdeu a fita!

-Bem...Mas...E se ela perguntar algo especifico, tipo, 'E o refrão?'

-Daí você acena a cabeça e diz que é lindo.

-Por que estou sentindo que seu plano pode dar errado?

-Porque é tonto. Melhor fazer isso do que ouvir os gritos dela. Ou melhor, aquele olhar magoado porque perdeu o presente dela.- Sirius coçou o queixo e engoliu em seco.

-É. Não tenho opção.- Ficou pelo quarto tomando coragem e ensaiando para ela não perceber que ele não tinha ouvido a fita e desceu. Ela e Lílian cochichavam sem parar e quando o viram a ruiva saiu. Mellani levantou e cruzou as mãos nas costas.

-Nossa. Você demorou.

-A música é meio longa.

-São só 3 minutos.

-É que ouvi várias vezes pra entender melhor.- Olhou-a com receio de que ela descobrisse. Mellani se aproximou, as bochechas vermelhas:

-O que achou?

-Boa.- Ela o olhou desconfiada e ele olhou para outro canto.

-Então?

-Então o quê?

-Não vai me dizer nada? Sobre o refrão? Ou não entendeu?

-Bem. A mensagem...A música, foi bem...-Pigarreou- Clara.

-Então olha pra mim.- Ele assim o fez- Você...Tudo bem.- O olhou magoada- Eu já entendi.- Sirius se perguntou como pode ser descoberto que ele perdeu a fita de maneira tão rápida.

-Mel, desculpa, eu não queria eu só...

-Eu já entendi.- Ela sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos- Deixa só eu me recompor.

-Mel. Eu sinto muito. Conversei com James e ele disse pra eu...

-Por isso demorou? Por não saber o que me dizer?- Ela levou a mão à boca- Eu sinto muito. Desculpa.- Mellani parecia magoada com algo que não tinha a ver com o sumiço da fita, mas segundo James ela tinha ficado 3 dias chorando por causa de um cartão. Ele estava se sentindo um idiota por ter perdido a fita dela- Desculpa. Se puder ignorar isso. Eu já entendi.

-Ignorar? Do que...? Mellani, eu é que peço desculpa por não...

-Tudo bem.- Ela comprimiu os lábios e saiu andando- Só preciso ficar um pouco sozinha.- Suspirou chorosa e saiu para o dormitório feminino. Sirius coçou a cabeça confuso e sentindo-se idiota por ter perdido a fita dela.

Cinco dias se passaram até que Mellani voltasse a falar com ele normalmente. James disse que não se intrometeria nas magoas da prima porque ela podia ficar agressiva quando ele fazia aquilo. Sirius sentiu-se o maior idiota por ter perdido o presente dela. As coisas foram voltando ao normal com Mellani e ele continuou seus estudos com a mãe de Lily. Podia sentir-se chegando próximo de respostas a cada dia. Ele já entendia o conceito de carma e plano material. Estava dominando o tema sobre magia e como ela reagia com cada energia, ele finalmente achou uma lógica no motivo de algumas pessoas jamais conseguirem lançar uma maldição da morte e porque um patrono dependia de lembranças felizes. Tudo era ligado à energia espiritual.

Além de sua pesquisa intensa em cima de assuntos mais alternativos o Black sentia-se imensamente mais leve com as sessões de terapia ministradas pelo diretor. Toda vez que extraia uma lembrança, mesmo ela continuando em sua cabeça, era como se tivesse tirado um peso físico do cérebro. Sirius ainda tinha surtos. Acordando no meio da noite com o corpo ensopado de suor e um nó angustiante na garganta, mas a frequência dos pesadelos sobre a guerra diminuiu consideravelmente.

-O que é deus?- O Black murmurou em sua cama finalmente tendo tempo para ler o segundo volume do livro. Coçou o queixo intrigado. Ele tinha uma leve noção, porque os bruxos também comemoravam o natal, mas era algo tão vago em meio a sua cultura que ficou curioso. Começou a ler as linhas do livro com certa ansiedade:

"_Eu deveria ter tratado desse assunto anteriormente, no primeiro volume, como meu colega de estudo fez para os trouxas, mas sabemos que essa questão não é tão inquietante para um bruxo quanto saber como a mágica fluí. Porém, para continuar com nossos estudos é necessário aprender sobre isso. Segundo os espíritos com os quais falei..."_

Sirius franziu o cenho e fez uma careta:

_-Agora ele fala com espíritos? –Suspirou preocupado com o rumo daquilo- Será que perdi meu tempo com uma seita maluca?- E voltou para o conteúdo:_

"_...Deus não é um homem, não é um espirito e muito menos alguma entidade com traços humanos. Ele nem deveria ser tratado como ele, pois deus é uma inteligência suprema e a energia criativa. Foi ele, em sua infinita inteligência que criou o universo e todas as almas que o habitam. Seus motivos são além da compreensão humana, mas para nós cabe entender que: deus é uma energia inteligente que criou, não por acaso, tudo que conhecemos._

_-Como conhecer uma obra de Deus?_

_Basta olhar para tudo que não foi feito pelo homem e assim verá as credenciais divinas. Bato mais uma vez na tecla. Deus não é um ser humano, parecido conosco. Deus é uma energia viva, mas muito distante do que temos noção._

_Nada nesse universo foi feito por acaso, tudo foi planejado e calculado, porque sendo justo, inteligente e criador, a energia a qual os não mágicos conhecem por deus, não se submete a algo tão trivial quanto o acaso. Afinal o acaso não existe, é apenas uma desculpa do homem para tentar justificar algo que lhes foge o entendimento._

_-O bem e o mal_

_O homem não foi criado para o mal. Até o mais vil dos seres um dia se tornará um espirito puro. O mal em si não é o que temos noção. Deixe de lado sua noção de bem ou mal. Imagine apenas que são duas energias, nós fomos criados com uma energia chama "bem" e tudo contrário a isso é o "mal" . Todo ser vivo que insistir em sair fora de sua energia primária –o bem- encontrará apenas infelicidade e sofrimento, porque somos bem, fazemos bem e evoluímos no bem._

_-Livre arbítrio_

_O homem foi criado ignorante e destinado a evoluir. Para fazer isso lhe foi dado o direito de escolha, ou seja, o livre arbítrio. O ser humano, desde quando foi criado, até seu último estágio de evolução, fará escolhas, e essas escolhas refletirão no que ele é o que ele leva para sua própria vida. É a liberdade de querer seguir em frente ou estacionar onde está"._

Sirius suspirou e fechou o livro sentindo a cabeça pulsar um pouco. Aquilo o impressionou. Embora o autor dissesse falar com espíritos, como se fosse um bruxo vendo fantasmas, ainda assim ele tinha uma lógica em seus textos, algo que fazia Sirius começar a entender as injustiças que aconteciam no mundo. James reclamou com ele sobre a luz e o Maroto sentiu sono, apagando a luz da varinha e finalmente indo dormir.

_/_

Durante o resto do quarto ano Sirius sentiu-se atribulado. Precisou se dividir entre o time, as aulas a parte que dava aos amigos, as sessões com Dumbledore, passar as noites de lua cheia com Aluado e tentar dar continuidade as suas investigações. Com tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo ele negligenciou seu sono e a atenção na sala de aula, o que deixava a maioria dos professores irritados. Para eles Sirius era um típico caso do sabe tudo rebelde afinal o Black sempre tirava as melhores notas da escola e nunca era pego de calças curtas. Todos os feitiços pedidos ele sabia fazer com maestria, principalmente em Transfiguração e DCAT. Ninguém conseguia entender como um comportamento cheio de descaso com as aulas podia resultar em notas tão brilhantes.

Sirius não dava muito atenção para os sussurros dos alunos, sobre ser o queridinho e super dotado. Ele estava às voltas com um problema mais comum além da guerra e de sua cabeça perturbada. Além de ter que lidar com sua possível anomalia genética de conseguir voltar no tempo o seu corpo jovem e cheio de hormônios estava dando trabalho. Muitas vezes largava sua pesquisa ou sua investigação para satisfazer as exigências da sua idade biológica. Sentia-se ridículo por ser tão suscetível a lembranças e os cheiros de Mellani. A necessidade de abraçar e tocar ficava cada vez maior e o Maroto se viu buscando autocontrole muito mais do que tentou em toda sua vida.

Além do mais ele tentava entender alguns comportamentos esquisitos de Mellani. Desde o episódio da fita ela fazia algumas coisas que o intrigavam, como pedir desculpas quando se excedia abraçando-o ou chegando perto demais. Um dia ele ficou irritado com aquilo e comentou que ela não precisava pedir desculpa, era sua amiga e tinha toda liberdade de se aproximar dele quando queria. Daí pra frente o relacionamento deles foi voltando ao normal. Ainda assim Sirius se divertia quando pegava Mellani lhe olhando de maneira distante e corando quando era flagrada. O Black não era idiota, sabia que ela gostava dele, estava bem óbvio, mas estava esperando por ela. Que ela viesse até si, no tempo dela, quando estivesse preparada. Ele tentou encontrar oportunidades para ficar sozinho com ela e terminar o que a jovem começou com aquele selinho, mas nunca mais se viu apenas com a loira e as obrigações foram tomando mais espaço em sua mente.

Em meados de março Lílian terminou com Peterson e James começou com seu comportamento irritante de chamá-la para sair insistentemente apesar de Sirius, Mellani, Remus e todos ao seu redor avisarem que não daria certo. As provas passaram sem sofrimento e o verão chegou com muito calor e promessas de uma vida mais calma. Mesmo Sirius sabendo que eram promessas falsas e traiçoeiras não pode deixar de aquecer seu coração de esperança ao chegar na casa dos Potter e apostar corrida até a piscina com Mellani e James. Cair na água ainda vestido com o uniforme foi como fazer uma travessura livre de broncas. Era gostoso e divertido. Os três passaram quase o dia todo brincando na água. O Black decidiu aproveitar os conselhos de Dumbledore e aproveitar o momento. Tardes como aquela, onde ele e seus amigos riam com o coração leve e cheio de sonhos, jamais aconteceriam uma terceira vez.

Regulus se juntou a eles algumas semanas depois. O menino ainda morria de vergonha de ir direto para a casa dos Potter mesmo que morresse de vontade de acompanhar o irmão. James já tinha deixado claro que eram amigos suficiente para que o Black mais novo fizesse aquilo, mas Regulus ainda se sentia constrangido e com medo de irritar os Potter com suas bagunças. Remus chegou junto com Regulus e os cinco se divertiram tanto quanto o tempo ao sol os permitia ou as madrugadas cheias de contos de terror e assaltos à cozinha deixava. James e Mellani estavam tão eufóricos com os amigos em casa que não paravam um só segundo e pareciam bem mais com um par de 11 anos do que adolescentes.

Sirius aproveitou a madrugada do último dia de férias e foi para a beira da piscina com o segundo volume sobre espiritualidade e magia. Sentou na espreguiçadeira e acendeu seu cigarro. Levantou novamente e apertou o interruptor deixando a luz da varanda acesa. Sentou satisfeito podendo enxergar o que lia. Tragou seu cigarro enquanto lia avidamente as páginas intrigantes:

-O que é isso?- Sirius deu um pulo e deixou o cigarro cair na sua perna. O livro voou para trás. Amaldiçoou sua panturrilha exposta pela bermuda.

-Ai caralho.- Praguejou sentindo a pele da panturrilha queimar. Seu coração estava a mil por hora. Olhou para o lado vendo Mellani- O que está fazendo acordada essa hora?- Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não está em posição de questionar.- Ela respondeu sentando na beira da espreguiçadeira. – O que era isso que te queimou?

-Cigarro.

-Igual os que os Stones usam?- Perguntou empolgada e Sirius assentiu- Onde arranjou?

-Eu enrolei um atendente trouxa e comprei. Não preciso comprar mais, basta duplicar.- Mellani assentiu e Sirius pegou o maço mostrando a ela. A loira pegou os cigarros com curiosidade e tirou um da caixinha. Segurou-o testando e cheirou.

-Tem um cheiro engraçado.

-Não é pra cheirar. É pra fumar. Quer tentar?- Ela assentiu. Sirius pegou seu isqueiro prata e a encarou atentamente, finalmente notando que ela estava com um short fino e curto e a camisa dos Stones que ele tanto adorava. Engoliu em seco tentando controlar seu corpo todo hormonal e suspirou- Coloca na boca. Assim.- Pegou um novo para si e levou aos lábios. Ela o olhou atentamente, os cabelos soltos dando uma sensualidade que ele não precisava reparar, mas reparava. A loira o imitou- Agora eu vou levar o isqueiro até a ponta e quando queimar você puxa, ok?- Ela assentiu de novo. Olhando-o nos olhos. Sirius observou a boca cheia e rosada em volta do cigarro e a lembrança da Sala Precisa, quando finalmente deram vazão aos seus desejos, saltou em sua mente. Sua mão foi tremula até o cigarro dela e ele se perguntou como ela conseguia o afetar tanto tendo apenas 14. Engoliu em seco e acendeu o isqueiro. O cigarro queimou lentamente. Ela puxou e em seguida engasgou. Segurou o cigarro com os dedos e o encarou confusa:

-É pra acontecer assim?

-Não engole a fumaça. Traga direto e aí você vai sentir o trabalho dele no seu corpo.- Sirius se aproximou- É delicioso.- Pode vê-la olhá-lo daquele jeito todo... Desejoso. Tragou seu próprio cigarro e soltou a fumaça- Vê?- Ela assentiu, mas engasgou com a segunda tentativa. Por volta da quarta vez entendeu o processo e puxou sem tossir. Sua expressão de satisfação ao fazer isso o fez sorrir. Ela se aproximou e soltou a fumaça praticamente na boca dele.

-Assim?- Ele assentiu e a garota se aproximou mais. Sirius sentiu seu corpo inteiro arrepiar. Ela tragou de novo e o Black sentiu vontade de apertar a cintura dela com força e beijá-la com volúpia. Mellani sorriu de canto e o corpo de Sirius reagiu imediatamente à visão. Sem perceber baixou a mão que o cigarro se encontrava. Mellani estava inebriando seus sentidos. Sua boca abriu levemente quando a viu inclinar o rosto em sua direção. O desejo falava alto em seu corpo. Deslizou a mão até a cintura dela, apertando com gosto. Sirius se deliciou ao ouvir uma exclamação baixa saindo dela, algo que fez os pelos de sua nuca arrepiarem. Mellani inclinou-se mais e:

-Quem está aí?- A voz da senhora Potter ecoou muito próxima e Mellani pulou para longe dele. Estava ofegante- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui essa hora da madrugada?- Ela agora estava parada atrás deles. Sirius jogou o cigarro para o chão e Mellani pisou no dela. Margaret os encarou com desconfiança. Ambos estavam arfando e Mellani ostentava bochechas vermelhas de vergonha- Em?

-Er...-Sirius coçou a cabeça e finalmente viu o livro jogado no chão. Pegou-o rapidamente e sorriu mostrando todos os dentes. Tentando se fazer inocente e rezando para que ninguém reparasse no estado de sua bermuda, que no momento era bem apertada- Lendo.- Sacudiu o livro com nervosismo. Margaret os olhava pronta para assiná-los:

-E querem que eu acredite?- Mellani deu de ombros. A senhora Potter levou à mão a têmpora e bufou- Olha! Amanhã nós três teremos uma conversa. Por hora quero que cada um vá para o próprio quarto. E durmam!

-Mas amanhã vamos para escola.- Mellani murmurou tentando escapar:

-Então espero que acordem cedo.- Concluiu num tom severo- Vamos. Levantem.- Mellani olhou para baixo, obviamente não queria que a tia visse os cigarros. Sirius enfiou o maço e o isqueiro dentro do bolso disfarçadamente. O pé da loira jogou algo para trás e o Maroto soube se tratar da evidencia de sua rebeldia. Sirius ficou tentado a segurá-la pela mão enquanto andavam para dentro, mas não ousou brincar com a fúria de Margaret Dorea Potter. A mulher os seguiu escada acima e quando chegaram na porta de James Mellani lhe lançou um olhar divertido. Ele sorriu e quando ela entrou no próprio quarto pode sentir o olhar da senhora Potter sobre si:

-Boa noite.- Ele murmurou com um sorriso sem graça e finalmente entrou. Jogou-se no colchão ao lado da cama de James e livrou-se das roupas ficando só de cueca. Não foi apenas a familiaridade do ambiente que o fez dormir com um sorriso no rosto.

_/_

À volta para escola foi agitada e cheia de risos. James tinha inventado um jogo que Sirius se lembrava muito bem. Eles se dividiam em duplas e cada dupla tinha uma cor. Quem deixasse mais pessoas com as cores de seu time ganhava e a dupla adversária não podia ser atingida. Sirius e James ficaram juntos. Mellani e Regulus se uniram e escolheram a cor roxa. Os corredores estreitos do trem ficaram numa tremenda confusão de cores e feitiços de defesa. Em dado momento Frank e Johnson, que estavam um ano a frente dos Marotos, entraram na brincadeira com a cor amarela:

-Corre!- Sirius viu Mellani puxando Regulus pela mão e correndo para o bagageiro. James e ele estavam com a cor azul e já tinham atingido Regulus e Johson diminuindo o poder de ataque da dupla adversária. Quem era atingido só ficaria com a missão de defender o outro e evitar que a dupla perdesse de vez:

-Você não vai escapar GRANT!- James gritou empolgado e lançou o feitiço. Regulus protegeu as costas da amiga e o feitiço entrou na cabine de calouros fazendo os pequenos ficarem azuis. Mellani gargalhou quando tropeçou, esticado a mão para a porta do bagageiro e lançou um feitiço por cima fazendo uma bola na cor roxa atingir o teto e lançar uma chuva de tinta pelo corredor inteiro. Eles se trancaram no bagageiro e olharam pelo vidro. James e Sirius estavam até com o último fio de cabelo roxo. Eles continuaram gargalhando e o Black riu da alegria dos dois:

-Nós perdemos um jogo que eu inventei?- James gritou gargalhando e Sirius assentiu. Eles escorregaram na tinta do chão e Frank saiu da cabine com Johnson e encarou-os com um sorriso incrédulo. Johnson avistou a dupla perdedora e riu, saiu deslizando pelo corredor segurando Frank pelo pulso e abriu a porta com um feitiço. Johnson ergueu proteção e eles avançaram. Logo uma confusão de feitiços se fez presente e em alguns minutos Mellani saiu do bagageiro amarela. Frank e Johnson apareceram pintados de roxo. Johnson começou a dançar cantando vitória:

-Atingimos a caçulinha huhu!

-Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?- Lílian Evans gritou com as mãos na cintura. O distintivo de monitora brilhava em suas vestes. Remus estava ao lado dela também ostentando seu distintivo de monitor e olhando-os divertido. O motivo dele não estar na brincadeira era porque estava na reunião- Mas que maravilha!- Ela sorriu encarando James- Vai ser com grande prazer que te dou a primeira advertência como monitora senhor berinjela!- James sorriu de canto.

-E eu espero ganhar uma detenção com você, Cereja!- Piscou e ela revirou os olhos.

-Nomes completos!- Lílian pegou o bloquinho encantado que tinha recebido na reunião e começou a anotar. - Remus. Vai chamar o monitor chefe, por favor?- Pediu num tom gentil e ele assentiu desculpando-se com o olhar.

-Hey Lily. - Mellani pediu- O que acontece se não tiver um monitor chefe e nós fugirmos?

-Bem. Há muitos meios de saber quem foi o culpado e se você tiver três advertências de um monitor... Por que eu estou falando isso? Vocês sabem como funciona! Já levaram detenções pelos sete anos de estudo. - Lílian parecia bem irritada- E os calouros estão achando que podem fazer isso!- Gritou encarando James e Sirius- Vocês são horríveis.

-Posso mostrar como sou bom se quiser. - James debochou e Lílian segurou o riso. A diversão e vergonha claras no rosto da ruiva. Sirius arregalou os olhos ao ver aquilo. Não podia crer que Lílian Evans estava rindo das cantadas de James tão cedo. Trocou olhares com Frank e Johnson e os outros dois assentiram divertidos.

-E quanto a não ser da mesma casa?- Regulus quis se aproveitar da situação.

-Boa tentativa. - Mellani bateu de leve no ombro dele- A monitora chefe é da sua casa. –Regulus riu e passou o braço pelo de Mellani de um jeito camarada. Os envolvidos não estavam muito assustados com Lílian.

-Vocês estão ridículos. - A ruiva comentou para não ficar para trás. Sirius pode ver o olhar que ela e James trocaram e sorriu desconfiado.

Mais tarde, durante o jantar, Lílian e Remus se retiraram a pedido da monitora chefe. Sirius não entendeu muito o motivo e ficou bagunçando com James enquanto comiam. Um pouco depois ambos voltaram acompanhados de uma ruiva pequena e tão delicada quando uma fada.

-Gente. Ou gente. - Lílian chamou e jogou um guardanapo em James- Potter!

-Ruiva da minha vida. –Ele mandou um beijo para ela- Opa. É... Duas ruivas. Ok é a Cereja, não a Cenoura. - Piscou para Camila e sorriu largamente para Lílian.

-A Cenoura, caso queira saber, se chama Camila Parker e está na nossa turma. - Remus murmurou risonho- Sinto muito por isso senhorita Parker.

-Tudo bem. - A ruiva mais baixa sorriu timidamente.

\- Sente conosco. – Sirius observou Dorcas pular para a cadeira do lado e Camila sentou com eles. Os caras do time, Frank e mais alguns garotos que Sirius não conseguia lembrar olharam interessados para ela. As garotas estavam curiosas. Camila corou e seu cabelo mudou de cor para o rosa. Mellani exclamou empolgada.

-Cara! Você é metamorfoga!- Camila corou mais ainda e seu cabelo ficou quase fluorescente de tão rosa.

-É. E aparentemente tenho esse probleminha com cores.- Murmurou encolhendo-se com mais vergonha. Remus e James monopolizaram a atenção da ruiva pelo resto do jantar. Dorcas e Mellani logo levantaram, antes mesmo de comerem a sobremesa, deram os braços uma para a outra e saíram cochichando. Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha direita ao ver a amizade das duas e depois deu de ombros prestando atenção no que Regulus falava. Ele precisava lembrar o irmão de que devia fazer amigos na casa dele também. Para o próprio bem estar do garoto.

_/_

-Faltam só dois anos!- Mellani gritou de braços aberto de cima da árvore- HUHUL!

-Só dois anos!- James gritou de volta sentindo a brisa quente de setembro. Sirius fechou os olhos aproveitando o ventinho. O calor era muito:

-O que pretendem fazer depois da formatura?- Remus perguntou acomodando-se mais no galho. Mellani tropeçou quase caindo e decidiu parar de pular com James.

-É meio difícil não?- Regulus murmurou pegando um doce do saquinho que Mellani levou. Os cinco estavam sentados em um dos galhos mais altos do carvalho velho perto do lago. Os alunos estavam em sua maioria já entrando, afinal o sol baixava e as ordens eram para ficar do lado de dentro. A despeito da detenção que tomaram no começo da semana eles queriam aproveitar aquele final de sexta feira. – Com todas essas reformas acontecendo por aí. O Ministro parece meio perdido.- Sirius assentiu e encarou os amigos:

-É uma grande porcaria. Ficarmos tão presos ao mundo bruxo. Deveríamos ser preparados para escolher.

-Mas faz sentido.- Remus murmurou preocupado- Com tantas opções no mundo trouxa faltaria mão de obra na comunidade bruxa, principalmente a nossa sendo tão pequena. Não nos preparar para o resto do mundo é uma precação, para preservar nosso sistema.

-Mas nós precisamos ter o direito de escolher. Afinal isso faz parte dos direitos humanos.- Mellani retrucou preocupada.

-Sim. Nós precisamos. Mas o sistema é bem mais complexo que isso.- Remus murmurou sentindo melancolia- É assim desde antes de Hogwarts. Eu odeio tanto essa opressão velada.- Sirius queria tocar o ombro de Remus, mas estava longe dele. Sabia que por ser um lobisomem não ter uma base no mundo trouxa lhe era bem mais nocivo.

-Eu odeio a forma como o Ministério pensa que somos burros.- Mellani falou com mágoa- Ou como nos trata feito máquina!- James ficou em pé na árvore e colocou as mãos ao lado do rosto:

-EU ODEIO O MINISTÉRIO!- Gritou- HUHUL!- Sirius riu e Mellani levantou ficando ao lado dele.

-ODEIO AS CARREIRAS DO MINISTÉRIO!- Regulus sorriu largamente e juntou-se a eles.

-EU ODEIO O MINISTRO. ODEIO ROSIER!

-EU ODEIO A FALTA DE MULTICURA-!-James gritou e todos olharam para ele- Que foi? Eu sou inteligente.- Todos riram e Remus levantou, ele suspirou longamente e tomou coragem.

-EU ODEIO O MINISTÉRIO! ODEIO COMO ELES MARGINALIZAM AS PESSOAS DIFERENTES! EU ODEIO O MINISTÉRIO!- Os cincos começaram a gritar juntos.

-HUUUUUUUU!

-ODEIO O MINISTRO!- Mellani gritou- E A FALTA DE BOM ROCK NO MUNDO BRUXO!

-ODEIO OS CASAMENTOS ARRANJADOS!- James gritou arrancando gargalhadas.- ODEIO PUDIM!

-Não tão inteligente senhor multicultura!- Mellani zombou.

-Diga uma coisa pessoal que odeia. Vamos lá! Pra liberar!- James pediu e se balançou. Mellani foi até a ponta do galho e gritou.

-EU ODEIO AS VADIAS DESSA ESCOLA! ODEIO CERVEJA SEM ALCÓOL!- Todos gargalharam- E EU AMO OS STONES! MESMO ELES SENDO MAU EXEMPLO!

-EU AMO ANDAR DESCALÇO NA GRAMA! MESMO SENDO CONTRA AS REGRAS DE VESTIMENTA!- James gritou e olhou para os outros. Remus riu.

-EU AMO COMER CHOCOLATE ESCONDIDO NA COZINHA! MESMO SENDO EXPRESSAMENTE PROIBIDO!

-EU AMO CINEMA TROUXA, MESMO MINHA MÃE ME PROIBINDO DE ASSISTIR!- Regulus gritou empolgado. Sirius sentiu todos os olhares sobre si e deu de ombros, se aproximando dos amigos.

-EU AMO NADAR PELADO NO LAGO! MESMO TRAUMATIZANDO MEUS AMIGOS!- Todos gargalharam. Sirius puxou a camisa do uniforme e os amigos o olharam incrédulos e divertidos. Com um feitiço bem feito ele desceu rapidamente da árvore e já no chão começou a tirar a roupa. Ficou só de cueca e saiu pulando e gritando para o lago:

-A Lula vai te pegar!- Mellani gritou rindo e começou a descer da árvore. James a acompanhou. O moreno de óculos se desfez das roupas ficando só de cueca e correu para o lago. Mellani não se importou em ficar apenas de calcinha e sutiã e correu atrás deles, gritando e rindo loucamente. Sirius ficou parado na água, com a boca levemente aberta ao vê-la correr seminua em sua direção. Ele adorava o corpo de Mellani, porque era todo natural, os seios dela eram cheios, e a barriga não era reta igual de algumas meninas, mas aquilo só a tornava mais natural aos seus olhos, e com quadris mais largos, pernas torneadas, ela era uma delicia e ele sentiu a garganta secar e boca encher da água ao vê-la daquele jeito. Foi mais para o fundo do lago, escondendo a reação que seu corpo teve por causa dela. Ela esperou que Regulus se livrasse das roupas para entrar no lago e Remus ficou sem jeito:

-Gente! Eu vou... Eu vou sair daqui porque se me pegam junto com vocês eu posso perder meu cargo!

-Ok Aluado! Só deixa o mapa.- Sirius gritou enquanto tentava tirar os olhos de Mellani e do sutiã escuro que a loira usava. Ele viu o momento em que ela e Regulus deram as mãos e entraram correndo na água, com sorrisos de travessura no rosto. Sirius sabia que Remus não se sentia a vontade para mostrar suas cicatrizes na frente de Regulus e Mellani e sentiu James lhe jogando água no rosto para voltar a si. Riu e pulou em cima dele tentando derrubá-lo. Os dois afundaram e emergiram tentando se afundar e gargalhando. Mellani e Regulus se uniram a eles e começaram a empurrar Sirius para baixo. O Black se deu por vencido quando engoliu água e voltou pra cima tossindo.

-Rá!- Mellani o olhou com deboche- Não é tão forte agora!

-É? Vamos ver! Eu e Regulus contra você e James!- Sirius gritou jogando água nela.

-Potter versus Black! Pra já!- James gritou e abaixou um pouco- Sobre Mel!- Mellani subiu no ombro do primo e Regulus no do irmão- Vocês dois são menores vai ser mais justo.- Regulus começou a rir quando James e Sirius se posicionaram um de frente para o outro.- Valendo!- Mellani começou a empurrar Regulus e espertamente o moreno fez cócegas embaixo do braço da loira. Mellani se contorceu e o garoto aproveitou para empurra-la. Ela caiu na água e voltou indignada:

-Hey!- Gritou com ar de riso- Você trapaceou.

-Jeito Black!- Sirius respondeu pelo o irmão.

-Vocês vão ver o jeito Potter!- James devolveu e eles começaram a correr na água. Estavam todos com a água quase na altura do pescoço. Regulus que não sabia nadar direito foi em direção à margem e James sendo mais rápido que Mellani correu atrás dele. A loira começou a correr atrás de Sirius, o sorriso largo dela era puramente infantil:

-Eu vou te afogar Black!- Ela rosnou e ele fez uma careta provocando-a. Se aproximaram e travaram uma batalha corporal até que Mellani afundou. Ela subiu e jogou-se nas costas dele, tentando escalar o Maroto. Sirius não aguentou por muito tempo e afundou. Quando subiu Mellani estava rindo dele- Olha só o bonzão! Ai!- Mellani gritou- A Lula! Ela pegou meu pé!- Começou a rir com medo- Vou dar o fora!- Os dois começaram a correr e Sirius pode sentir o tentáculo do monstro pegando seu tornozelo. Ele afundou por um segundo e no outro estava no ar, preso pelo pé. Gritou quando o tentáculo da Lula Gigante o balançou. Ela estava brincando com ele, mas isso não diminuiu seu medo. Estava sem varinha e ela poda muito bem jogá-lo longe a ponto de quebrar o pescoço. Nunca em todos os seus anos na escola foi pego pela Lula Gigante:

-Calma aê!- Ouviu a voz de James ao longe, mas estava tonto de ser balançado bruscamente de um lado para o outro. O animal cansou dele e o soltou. Sirius caiu rapidamente para a água, mas não era tão fundo e o medo de bater no chão o fez gritar. Sentiu algo diminuindo sua queda e percebeu que era um feitiço. Pousou delicadamente na água e com o coração batendo a mil por hora viu o professor Flitwick com a varinha apontando em sua direção. Engoliu em seco. Mellani ainda estava ali, pálida, olhando-o assustada:

-Você está bem?- Sirius assentiu e ela segurou sua mão com carinho.

-Francamente. O que os quatro estavam pensando? Essa hora, aqui fora.- O céu já tinha estrelas, mas em alguns pontos bem distantes podia-se ver o laranja. A noite estava chegando- E sabem que não podem entrar no lago assim! Só podem ficar na beirada! A Lula podia ter te comido senhor Black!- O pequeno homem parecia histérico. - Trinta pontos serão tirados de cada um!- Gritou alto o suficiente para que Mellani e Sirius escutassem de onde estavam- Saiam já daí!- Ordenou e eles foram andando:

-A Lily vai me matar!- Mellani murmurou num tom preocupado- Duas na mesma semana. Mal começamos e estamos com crédito negativo na ampulheta.- Sirius tentou não rir e ela lhe deu um tapa na barriga. Sirius voltou a notar a falta de roupas da garota e engoliu em seco. Tudo que ele não precisava no momento era ficar "animado". O professor pareceu constrangido com o estado de Mellani e desviou o olhar encarando James:

-Por que são sempre vocês cinco?- Olhou para Regulus com curiosidade- Onde está o senhor Lupin?

-Ah!- Regulus começou a colocar as calças.- Ele agora é monitor senhor. Sabe? Responsabilidades. Não nos deixaria fazer isso se estivesse aqui.

-O único ajuizado, acredito eu!- Murmurou- Dumbledore fez bem. Quem sabe com dois amigos seus sendo monitores vocês se controlam!

-Eu duvido senhor.- James falou com um sorriso largo e recebe um tapa de Mellani.

-E a senhorita!- O homem a olhou. Ela terminava de colocar a saia e pegava a camisa do uniforme- Deveria se envergonhar de ficar nesse estado na frente de meninos.

-Eles são meus irmãos!- Gritou afetada e o professor decidiu tirar mais 20 pontos da Grifinória pelo tom mal criado dela.

_/_

-VAMOS!- Sirius gritou e James lhe lançou um olhar mortal:

-Você quer matar a gente ou o quê?

-Eu quero preparar vocês! Numa guerra vocês não terão descanso!-Lílian bufou e pulou os obstáculos que Sirius tinha preparado- Remus e Mellani estão fugindo de vocês e a sua vigia já foi neutralizada!- Sirius pontuou vendo Dorcas amarrada na árvore. A ruiva sabia que tinha pedido para ser treinada. Ela, Mellani e Dorcas estavam preocupadas, mas nunca pensou que Sirius fosse incluir treinos físicos pesados as suas lições. Aquilo a deixou surpresa e um pouco irritada, embora cerca de um mês depois ela tenha compreendido o real motivo daquilo. Isso a fez admirar Sirius mais ainda.

-Para de reclamar Potter!- Cuspiu num humor azedo e saiu puxando-o pelo pulso. Sirius os acompanhava em todos os obstáculos sem suar tanto e aquilo a deixou impressionada e um pouco invejosa. O Maroto tinha comentado que praticava desde o primeiro ano. Sirius sentia-se ofegante e com dificuldade para puxar o ar e achou por bem diminuir a quantidade de cigarros. Pelo menos se quisesse ter fôlego para correr em meio às batalhas. Continuou observando o jeito que Lílian se esquivava de seus obstáculos e dos que Mellani e Remus conjuravam. Seus amigos estavam em um nível adiantado de feitiços devido a sua interferência como tutor extraclasse e aquilo o aliviou.

Podia ver sua garota perder o fôlego enquanto sussurrava os feitiços. Lílian e Remus também não conseguiam lançar os encantamentos de boca fechada. Apenas James parecia se dar bem com mágica não verbal. Sirius não se surpreendia. O Potter sempre foi o melhor em DCAT.

-JAMES!- Gritou- Presta atenção em sua parceira também! Olha só!- Sirius lançou um feitiço que pegou de raspão e logo um feitiço veio de Remus. James jogou o corpo para o lado abraçando Lílian e fazendo os dois rolarem pelo chão. Em poucos segundos o Maroto tinha levantado e puxava a ruiva que parecia meio desnorteada com toda a ação. Eles continuaram pulando os obstáculos e se arrastando por alguns. Mellani e Remus tinham se escondido atrás de uma árvore e tramavam algo. Sirius notou o quanto injusto era deixar duas pessoas funcionalmente estratégicas em dupla. Embora James e Lílian pudessem alcançar os dois com mais facilidade eles tinham o dom de pensar com mais clareza mesmo cheios de adrenalina.

-Hey! Esqueceram algo!- Mellani gritou quando James e Lílian alcançaram seu esconderijo. As raízes da árvore saíram do chão e prenderam Potter e Evans. A dupla saiu de trás da árvore apontando a varinha para os outros- E assim vocês morrem!- Mellani debochou. Lílian pareceu ficar bem irritada, olhou ao redor procurando como escapar. De maneira muito rápida a ruiva jogou terra no rosto de Mellani e aproveitando a distração James os soltou com um feitiço. Lílian os desarmou antes que tivessem tempo para atacar.

-Incarcerous!- James gritou empolgado. Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu satisfeito.

-Hey! Isso não é justo!- Mellani reclamou com um bico- Eles foram dominados!

-Não! Vocês cometeram um erro grave. Não desarmaram o oponente antes de prendê-los. O que me surpreende. Ver os senhores lógica dando uma dessas!- James soltou Remus e Mellani e a loira levantou esfregando a terra do rosto- Lily flor!- Sorriu largamente para a monitora- Isso foi incrível! Vocês dois pensaram muito bem juntos. Em menos de cinco segundos reverteram à situação. Mas também cometeram o erro de não analisar o terreno antes de avançarem.

\- Numa batalha teríamos morrido.- Remus murmurou- Devemos prestar mais atenção no cenário todo. Ficamos muito confiantes de que ganharíamos. Nosso erro foi subestimar o inimigo.

-Yep!- Sirius sorriu e Mellani revirou os olhos. Os braços cruzados fazendo a camisa larga moldar ao corpo. Sirius olhou para os seios descaradamente e quando Mellani pigarreou ele sorriu de canto. Finalmente desviou o olhar e fixou a atenção no rosto dela- O que foi tampinha?- Provocou com um arquear de sobrancelhas e mantendo o sorriso de canto.

-Primeiro.- Apontou a varinha para ele- Odeio quando me chama assim.- Rosnou- Segundo, ela jogou terra no meu rosto. Eu não sabia que isso era válido!- Sirius tentou não rir.

-Acho que precisa limpar seu rosto da terra pra ver que perdeu!- Dorcas provocou se aproximando. Ninguém aguentou e todos caíram da gargalhada. Mellani ficou mais um tempo emburrada e finalmente se rendeu aos risos.

-Vocês viram?- James comentou num tom mais sério enquanto recuperava o fôlego- Rosier foi nomeado chefe de execução das leis mágicas.- Sirius sentiu um arrepio no pescoço- Depois que seu pai foi promovido a chefe de migração mágica.

-Ele queria essa promoção por anos.- Sirius coçou o queixo e sentiu falta da barba que deixava crescer ali. Ele ainda não tinha necessidade de se barbear- O cargo que ele tinha antes lhe dava plenos poderes na Inglaterra. Agora ele pode interferir em leis de outros países. –Lílian franziu o cenho.

-Mas como isso é possível? Seria de maneira arbitraria ou através de negociações?

-Negociações.- Dorcas murmurou- Meu pai é assistente nessa área. Mas estava mudando para o departamento de aurores sei lá por qual motivo.- Emburrou- Na verdade deve ser porque Rosier... E quanto a Bartô Crounch? Não era ele o mais cotado para o cargo?

-Segundo o jornal não. Ele foi para chefe dos Aurores.- James murmurou preocupado- O que tudo isso quer dizer?

-Um homem como Rosier com um cargo desses?- A voz de Sirius saiu sombria- Vem coisa pesada por aí.

-Desculpe Sirius, mas não vejo diferença do seu pai para Rosier.- Remus murmurou- Tem pessoas em condições complicadas.- Olhou-o longamente- Que pediram reformas na gestão do senhor Black e nada foi feito. Petições de funcionários de lá foram feitas e não foram atendidas. Essas pessoas foram é mandadas embora. O que vê de diferente agora?

-Orion é um homem que age por baixo dos panos.- Sirius confessou, lembrando-se das jogadas de seu pai- Ele precisa de alguém que de a cara a tapa. Mudanças ocorreram e para pior. Agora ele encontrou o testa de ferro.

-Você pensa tudo isso do seu pai?- Dorcas o olhou com preocupação- Não está exagerando uma mania de elitismo que ele tem?

-De poder a uma doença e veja onde ela chega.- Sirius respondeu num tom sombrio. Mellani sentiu um calafrio na espinha:

-MINHA NOSSA!- A loira gritou e estalou os dedos- É claro, mas isso... Como não vimos isso antes?

-O que?- James pediu surpreso com o ataque dela.

-A filha do ministro. Ela reapareceu semana passada. Lembram? Disseram que estava em poder de bruxos extremistas da Hungria! E que um tal de Karforce, Karkaroti, algo assim. Igor Karka alguma coisa. Ele quem foi o cabeça da operação que libertou a mulher. Gente. Não é muita coincidência? Seu pai e Rosier conseguirem os cargos que pretendiam depois que a filha do ministro reaparece?

-Mellani. Veja bem o que fala. Isso é uma acusação muito grave. Você poderia ser presa apenas por insinuar uma conspiração dessas dentro do ministério.- Dorcas alertou.

-Mas a Mel tem razão.- Remus murmurou- Também pensei nisso quando vi a reportagem. Algo está muito estranho. Logo começam a censurar o Profeta. Vai por mim. Algo está muito, muito errado.- Lílian franziu o cenho.

-Acham que tem algo com aquele grupo de bruxos extremistas? Aqueles que pregam a supremacia puro sangue?

-Os comensais da morte?- James questionou preocupado e Lílian assentiu- Dizem por aí que são apenas rumores.- Mellani encarou Sirius desconfiada e se aproximou. O Black quase podia ouvir o cérebro dela trabalhando em velocidade absurda.

-Sirius.- Encarou-o desafiante- O que você descobriu? E mais. Desde quando?- O Black arqueou as sobrancelhas e levantou as mãos.

-Inocente.

-Nem vem com essa.- Ela cutucou o ombro dele- Do que sabe?

-Espera um pouco Mel. Não acha que está sendo radical?- James perguntou.

-Claro que não.- Ela continuou olhando Sirius com atenção- Vamos! Desembucha.

-Por que acha que sei de algo?- O Black podia sentir a tensão dos outros colegas.

-Sirius! Se quisesse ser mais discreto podia ser menos óbvio. Olha pra isso aqui!- Esticou a mão- Isso é um treinamento puxado. E você faz isso desde que te conheço! Está sabendo de algo e aposto que tem algo com seu surto de nervoso e seus apagões!

-Meus apagões são um problema congênito! Minha tia avó tinha!- Resmungou dando um passo para trás. Sentia os pensamentos de Mellani voando longe, buscando detalhes onde ele certamente não acharia. Ela deu um passo para frente e ele foi para trás de novo. Ela o seguiu encurralando-o entre ela e a árvore:

-Fala! Agora!- Ele bufou buscando uma desculpa rapidamente.

-Ok! Mas é melhor terem estômago. Por que eu não tive e como puderam ver fui parar no hospital, mais de uma vez!

-Achei que fosse seu probleminha congênito.- Mellani debochou olhando-o irritada.

-Só que é preciso um gatilho pra desencadear!- Sirius respondeu também irritado. Ela se afastou e o Black sentou no chão. Os amigos fizeram o mesmo e ficaram encarando-o- Bem. Antes de vir para Hogwarts eu ouvi uma conversa do meu pai com esse Rosier. Lá no escritório de casa. Ele disse que...-Sirius buscou alguma história convincente em sua mente e percebeu que poderia contar o que sabia apenas mudando os fatos- Disse que tem um bruxo chamado Voldemort. Eles o chamam de Lorde Voldemort. Ele é muito poderoso e recruta sempre os bruxos mais poderosos para seu séquito.- Lílian franziu o cenho- E ele tem poder ilimitado. Consegue fazer magia se varinha.

-Dumbledore também.- Dorcas lembrou sentindo o peito doer com medo.

-Sim. E Dumbledore tem uma ordem de Merlim. É poderoso e possivelmente o bruxo mais brilhante do mundo.- Sirius lembrou- Agora imaginem alguém com tanto poder quanto Dumbledore, mas com a cabeça fora do lugar? Alguém que quer comandar nossa sociedade e extinguir as pessoas que não concordam.- Lílian arregalou os olhos

-C-co-mo a-assim?

-Meu pai disse que esse Voldemort acredita que nascidos trouxas roubam magia de puros sangue e que é culpa dos trouxas sermos obrigados a nos esconder. Ele acha que os bruxos precisam sair da comunidade mágica e tomar a comunidade trouxa. Escravizando quem não tem magia porque é nosso direito. Porque os trouxas estão roubando até isso de nós. E tem gente acreditando nessa asneira. Gente que finge acreditar porque quer poder. Imagina. Quem estiver ao lado dele vai comandar o mundo se ele conseguir o que planeja.- Mellani franziu o cenho e engoliu em seco- Ele quer...

-Limpar o mundo de uma raça impura e pregar a supremacia bruxa, que segundo ele, só se encaixa quem for puro sangue.- Lílian concluiu- Acho que pra alguém que odeia tanto os trouxas ele está se inspirando muito em um.- Sirius assentiu a observação dela- E esse Hitler bruxo... Você sabe quem é?- Sirius deu de ombros.

-Bem. Faz anos que ouvi sobre isso. Mas meu pai e Rosier pareciam meio lunáticos, falando que ele tinha razão. E dizendo que os mestiços, eles até teriam uma chance, mas os nascidos trouxas precisavam ser exterminados. Além do mais.- Engoliu em seco- Estavam falando sobre a estratégia M. Agora eu entendo. É a estratégia de dominar o Ministério. Eu fiquei com muito medo de tudo que ouvi. Acho que esse foi um fato para eu ter caído na Grifinória. Querer ficar longe disso. –Bufou- Eu pensei que...Se esse bruxo é tão poderoso quando dizem às pessoas que trabalham para ele devem ser perigosas então eu comecei a treinar por que...-Bufou- Eu não quero ninguém mandando nas minhas escolhas. Se eu quiser me casar com uma trouxa ou viver no mundo trouxa...-Estalou os lábios- Quero que seja minha escolha.

-Então, você sabia que isso poderia acontecer?- Remus perguntou preocupado e Sirius assentiu- Tem noção de que isso pode virar uma guerra?

-Já começou.- Sirius falou- Não sentimos porque estamos na escola. Mas já começou. Dorcas, seu pai anda muito com os Potter ultimamente, não é?- A loira assentiu- Nós vimos muitas reuniões nas férias, não é mesmo James?- O Potter concordou- As pessoas estão se movendo. Dos dois lados. Por isso eu treino, por isso que eu corro e luto. Aprendendo essas coisas terei mais chances de lutar e viver.

-Lutar. Você pensa em lutar?- Dorcas parecia assustada. Mellani não tinha dito uma palavra desde que ele começou. Ela estava calada de cenho franzido.

-Eu não queria Dorcas.- Suspirou- Mas eu penso que não haverá opções. Não existirá um lado neutro quando sairmos. Ou ficamos de um lado ou de outro e em ambos precisaremos lutar.

-Mas...Isso é muito mais complexo do que bem ou mal.- Remus murmurou com um tom de voz assustado- Isso é política. É complexo e está além de lutar ou não. Como pode ter tanta certeza de que vamos ter de lutar?

-Eu sei que é complexo.- Sirius os olhou atentamente- Não estou formando um exército e entendo que queiram conhecer melhor os dois lados. Estou me preparando caso eu precise. Chamem de paranoia ou o que for. Parem de vir se quiserem. Mas vocês não ouviram o que ouvi. O tom que aqueles homens falam. Aquilo não é normal, não é o tom de alguém que para por pouco. Eu não quero estar despreparado quando as coisas começarem a acontecer. Queiram vocês acreditar ou não, tem uma guerra batendo a nossa porta. E vai acontecer bem antes da gente se formar. – Lílian levantou e passou a mão pelo rosto. Ela parecia desnorteada e apavorada. Encarou Sirius longamente:

-Sirius.- Murmurou- Você tem certeza disso?- Os olhos dela estavam marejados. Ele assentiu e uma lágrima rolou dos olhos da ruiva- Eu...Não dá pra acreditar em algo assim.

-Podemos estar nos alarmando a toa.- Dorcas os chamou a razão- Pode ser apenas coincidência essas reportagens...

-Mas.- Sirius lembrou- Vamos ficar atentos. Ver que tipos de lei serão aprovadas daqui pra frente. Essa será a prova.

-Pode me ensinar feitiços de ataque não verbais?-Lílian pediu- E os de proteção principalmente. Como proteger uma casa ou pessoas específicas?- Sirius assentiu. Dorcas e Lílian eram melhores que ele em feitiços de proteção, mas se ele ensinasse o básico elas seguiriam para frente sem ele. James e Remus trocaram olhares preocupados.

-Nós podemos aprender também?- Lupin questionou inseguro- E quanto ao seu irmão? Ele está sabendo de algo?- Sirius negou com a cabeça- Não acha que ele deverá saber? Se preparar também?

-Regulus vai fazer 14 ainda. Não quero preocupá-lo no momento. Além do mais- Sirius suspirou- Ele já tem problemas em se enturmar sem saber disso. Imagina se carregar um segredo desses?

-Ou talvez só não confie nele o suficiente.- Mellani soltou algo pela primeira vez e Sirius a encarou- Se isso é uma guerra às pessoas precisam saber.

-Elas vão.- Sirius respondeu irritado com o tom dela- Elas vão saber logo mais. O que elas não precisam saber, pela nossa própria segurança, é que estamos nos preparando. Quanto menos pessoas souberem melhor.- O tom dele foi agressivo e Mellani quase se encolheu. Nunca tinha ouvido o rapaz falar daquele jeito, muito menos com ela- Eu confiaria minha vida a Regulus. Mas ele ainda é uma criança!

-E nós somos o que?- Mellani questionou irritada. Sirius levantou e ela fez o mesmo- Em? Acha que somos o que? Um exército? Uma resistência? Somos crianças! Tanto quanto Regulus!

-Você pediu para saber.- Sirius a olhou com irritação- Não comece agora.

-Não estou reclamando disso seu babaca! Estou tentando entender à relutância em falar com Regulus. Ele tem o direito de saber e ele precisa treinar conosco! Ele é um dos nossos!

-Mellani! Quanto menos pessoas souberem melhor.

-Ele é seu irmão.

-E eu não quero jogá-lo no meio de uma guerra!

-Ele suportaria! Ele é forte e é inteligente. Nós o conhecemos Sirius! E ele tem o direito de saber o que está acontecendo dentro da própria casa!- Os dois estavam aumentando o tom de voz. Remus trocou um olhar com Lílian e ela coçou a cabeça, apreensiva com a discussão.

-Eu não suportaria!- Gritou para ela- Não suportaria perder meu irmão outra vez!- Mellani o olhou como se fosse louco.

-Está se ouvindo? Primeiro diz que temos de nos preparar!- Ela empurrou-o com força pelo ombro- Depois diz que não quer perder seu irmão, mas não o deixa se preparar! Qual a porra do seu problema?- Empurrou-o com raiva e ele rosnou- Não rosna pra mim!- Empurrou com mais força.

-Para com isso.- Ele gritou de volta segurando os pulsos dela- É minha decisão! Eu vou fazer assim e pronto.

-Você está sendo- Ela começou a se sacudir- Um porco arbitrário!- Conseguiu escapar das mãos dele e voltou a empurrá-lo e tentar acertar tapas no rosto- Seu idiota!

-Sua louca!- Ele gritou de volta e começou a se bater no próprio rosto para não dar uns tapas nela- Sua louca! Para de gritar!

-Para você! Pode falar o que for e usar o argumento que for!- Bateu com força no braço dele. Estavam transtornados- Não muda o fato de que você está sendo incoerente!

-Já chega! Cala essa sua maldita boca!- Sirius gritou sem controle. James arregalou os olhos.

-Como é que é? Não me manda calar a boca não!- Ela respondeu com raiva e empurrou-o mais ainda. James se colocou no meio dos dois.

-Gente.- Chamou assustado- Foi uma notícia muito difícil. –Suspirou- Para todos nós. – Encarou os dois com cautela- Vamos nos acalmar e conversar depois?- Mellani continuou olhando para Sirius com aquele brilho nos olhos. Ele conhecia aquela expressão. Ela estava puta da vida com ele. – Vem Mel.- Ela continuou parada- Mellani.- Finalmente cedeu e saiu ao lado do primo. Remus e Lílian saíram andando. Aquilo estava afetando-os muito mais, ela nascida trouxa, ele mestiço e lobisomem. Estavam aterrorizados. Ele e Dorcas ficaram sozinhos na clareira da floresta. A loira tocou o ombro dele:

-Sirius.- Ele suspirou e ela se aproximou- Imagino como deve ter sido difícil guardar esse segredo por todo esse tempo, mas não acha que Mellani tem razão?- Ele assentiu, um nó formando em sua garganta.

-Eu sei lá.- Murmurou sentindo o choro vindo com força- Contar a vocês tornou tudo real.- Não aguentou e deixou o pranto rolar. Dorcas ficou surpresa e sem saber o que fazer- I-isso...-Soluçou- É m-muito pesado.- Sirius mal percebeu quando a garota o puxou para um abraço. Deitou o rosto no ombro dela e deixou o corpo tremer com seu pranto.

**N/A: Caraca! Esse cap ficou maior do que eu esperava! Queria ele mais curto, mas acabou saindo tudo isso aí! E aí? O que estão achando? Querem que eles se peguem logo ou pode enrolar um pouco mais? Hehehe, juro que não estou enrolando, só quero que as coisas sejam naturais. Mereço comentários? **


	11. Capítulo 10: Melancolia e desabafo

**Capítulo 10: Melancolia e desabafo**

**N/A:**_ oi genteeee! Voltei depois desse feriadão corrido. Fui numa formatura no sábado, teve aniversário da sogra e do namorado! Por isso fiquei devendo leitura de feriado pra vcs. =X Masss está aí, mais um cap fresquinho. Sem betagem mas feito com carinho. Espero que gostem. =D Tem alguém aí ou estou falando sozinha? =D_

**Existem dias e dias. Há aqueles em que você consegue levantar e sorrir mesmo quando tudo está perdido e há aqueles que você se esconde e chora mesmo se tudo vai bem.**

Sirius enfurnou-se na biblioteca pelo resto da semana. Ele falava com os amigos apenas o necessário. Não tinha comparecido aos treinos e não estava nem um pouco a fim de encarar qualquer pessoa. Sua mente não parava de girar em torno do que Mellani disse. Eles eram apenas crianças. Lily e Dorcas perderiam pessoas importantes em breve. James mataria uma pessoa com apenas 15 anos e seria atormentado durante todo o verão com aquela lembrança. O horror de Southhampton ficaria impregnado em todos eles e não tinha nada que Sirius pudesse fazer. Absolutamente nada. Embora Dumbledore pudesse mandar membros da Ordem para lá no dia do ataque seria impossível evitar aquela investida uma vez que Sirius nunca soube como começou e muito menos o motivo. Ele não conseguia se lembrar nem mesmo a hora que aconteceu. Ele se lembrava apenas do olhar perdido de Lílian e dos gritos da irmã dela.

Lembrar aquele sofrimento o fez se fechar num casulo de dor e autocomiseração que não o deixavam pensar em mais nada. Nem seus estudos sobre espiritualidade puderam progredir. A noite ele acordava gritando, transportado de volta ao dia da morte das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Ele estava tão no piloto automático que nem mesmo a chegada de Camila na escola o fez se animar. Eles não tinham conhecido a ruiva no ano novo como da última vez por tanto a aproximação dela com o grupo não foi logo de primeira. Sentia-se a pessoa mais miserável do mundo e nem mesmo as sessões com Dumbledore aliviam a angustia que carregava no peito. Ele sabia que Mellani tinha razão, mas não queria enfiar seu irmão naquele problema tão cedo. Ele sabia que todos eles deviam se preparar. E sabia que se ele não fizesse James e Lílian pegarem pesado nos treinos quando as férias chegassem eles poderiam sair muito mais feridos de Southhampton. Tentava entender que tipo de papel estava desenvolvendo na vida dos amigos.

Naquela momento Sirius estava na biblioteca e piscou tentando entender pela quinta vez a linha que lia do livro de Parx, mas nada de produtivo entrava em seu cérebro:

–Já chega.- Ouviu a voz de James murmurar e teve o livro arrancado das mãos. Piscou confuso e encarou o amigo- Eu não aguento mais te ver desse jeito. Jogado nos cantos. Precisamos treinar ok? Estamos tentando fazer isso sozinhos, mas você nos ajuda mais. Precisamos de você com a gente _Blackout_.

–Eu sinto muito James eu só não estou conseguindo me concentrar em nada.

–Todo mundo percebeu. Inclusive os professores. Nós também estamos tentando engolir essas informações. Mas se você não parar de remoer tudo sozinho vai acabar tendo um piripaque igual da última vez. Lembra o que o médico disso? Outro desses e você bate as botas.

–Eu tive um derrame. Não vou ter outro.

–Exato! Tome muito cuidado. Pare de remoer isso e vai extravasar no campo de quadribol ou no nosso campo de treinamento. A lua cheia está logo aí e precisamos de você.- Sirius assentiu- Além do mais Mellani não para de te encarar. Parece que está quase tendo um treco porque não estão se falando.- Sirius suspirou resignado. Ele tinha esquecido de todo o drama que fazia parte da adolescência. Tinha se tornado prático depois de Azkaban, não tinha tempo a perder com rodeios:

–Por que ela não veio falar comigo então?

–Sei lá! Coisa de garota. E vocês brigaram feio, ela falou um monte de merda pra você, acho que deve estar com vergonha.- Sirius coçou o queixo e sentiu falta de seu cavanhaque- Vamos. Larga esses livros que só te deixam mais depressivo e vamos aproveitar o fim de semana.

–Precisamos treinar.

–Não esse fim de semana. Amanhã é sexta Sirius. Se anime.- O Black suspirou resignado e encarou James atentamente. Finalmente percebeu uma movimentação atrás dele. Esticou o pescoço e viu que Mellani, Remus, Dorcas e Lílian estavam escondidos atrás de uma prateleira tentando ouvir a conversa:

–Eles te mandaram aqui?

–Na verdade não, mas quando eu falei que vinha ficaram aliviados. – Sirius assentiu.

–Só vou até o dormitório guardar minhas coisas. Guarda um lugar pra mim no jantar?

–Pode deixar.- James sorriu largamente e Sirius saiu. Quando se viu longe do amigo suspirou de maneira trêmula. O pranto estava entalado na garganta. Ele tinha que relaxar, mas conforme os dias passavam mais próximos estavam dos eventos que desencadeariam tudo. Depois da morte dos pais de Lílian uma sucessão de problemas seguiria. Ele não queria que isso acontecesse:

–Olha por onde anda Black!- Dolohov gritou quando esbarrou nele. Sirius mostrou o dedo médio num gesto feio e o Sonserino respondeu mandando-o chupar um lugar impróprio. Sirius rosnou irritado e com um movimento de varinha trabalhado fez as calças do outro explodir na altura da bunda. Andou até a torre da Grifinória e guardou suas coisas no dormitório. Voltou sem pressa enquanto tentava espantar a tristeza que o dominou. Num golpe de sorte, que o moreno agradeceu muito, ouviu seu nome sair da boca de Dolohov e tentou se esconder como pode junto da armadura que estava no corredor. Ele e mais quatro pessoas estavam parados num corredor que daria para o salão principal:

–Vocês são idiotas ou o que?- Ouviu a voz de Snape resmungar e sentiu o sangue gelar- Não fizemos o que fizemos durante todo o ano passado para colocarem tudo a perder. Quanto ao Black deixa que eu dou um jeito naquele intrometido.

–Eu não gosto do jeito que ele sempre parece saber o que estamos fazendo. Ele nos olha como se soubesse o que somos.- Sirius não reconheceu aquela voz.

–Bem. Ele pode saber tudo, inclusive o quanto quero foder aquela amiguinha gostosa dele. Na verdade ele deve saber de tudo isso. Por que ele não será capaz de me parar em nada.- Sirius sentiu ganas de sair de onde estava e estrangular o pescoço de Avery, mas ele não era mais um garoto impulsivo que colocaria tudo a perder. Já tinha vivido duas guerras e sabia o quanto a informação era crucial. Esticou o pescoço e viu além dos três garotos de seu ano os irmãos Carrow que estavam no último:

–Se contenha Sebastian.- Alecto resmungou irritada- E eu espero que passem a escutar Snape porque vão responder a ele de agora em diante. E quanto a você.- Encarou Severus com repreensão- Já disse para sair de perto daquela sujeitinha de sangue ruim. Eu estou a ponto de te denunciar. Não toleraremos isso...-E sussurrou coisas que Sirius não pode ouvir. O Black inclinou-se um pouco e esbarrou o braço com força na armadura e os cinco Sonserinos olharam para ele. Severus tomou a frente do grupo e puxou a varinha:

–Há quanto tempo está aí?- Sirius sorriu de lado e puxou sua varinha.

–Por que não vai brincar com seu kit de poções?- Severus olhou-o com ódio nítido e cravou a varinha no pescoço dele.

–Há quanto tempo?

–Não te devo satisfação seu fracassado.- Falou com superioridade e num movimento sutil de varinha fez o Sonserino voar longe. Encarou os outros quatro com arrogância- Espero poder circular no corredor a hora que bem entender.

–Você vai tomar detenção por atacar um aluno no corredor.- Dolohov puxou seu distintivo com intento de esfregá-lo na cara de Sirius, mas o Black o olhou entediado.

–Quem se importa?- Falou num tom baixo e debochado- Pode me dar.

–Pois o farei.

–À vontade. –Saiu andando e olhou para cada um deles com ceticismo. Seguiu seu caminho sentindo que tinha conseguido seu intento: intimidá-los. Queria ter atacado Snape com mais dor, mas não perderia seu tempo, todo seu ódio era voltado para Peter e isso o deixava quase doente. Não queria se deixar sentir aquele tipo de coisa pelo gordinho. Quando entrou no salão principal viu seus amigos conversando animadamente. James e Mellani tinham enfiado palitinhos no nariz e estavam fazendo algum tipo de dança idiota enquanto Regulus e Lílian morriam de rir. Camila e Remus estavam conversando de maneira concentrada. Sirius revirou os olhos e sentou ao lado de Dorcas. A loira sorriu para ele e o moreno retribuiu.

–Vocês nem estão fazendo direito!- Chamou a atenção deles e Mellani e James pararam o que estavam fazendo encarando-o. Sirius enfiou palitos no nariz e puxou para cima numa careta estranha.

–Assim é bem melhor!

–Ele está de volta!- Regulus gritou batendo palmas e Lílian enxugou uma lágrima devido ao riso. Eles tiraram os palitinhos do nariz e Sirius sorriu largamente para todos eles.

–Desculpem por ser um idiota.

–Nós fazemos isso o tempo todo.- Mellani sorriu largamente para ele- Heyyy. Você nem sabe como a Camila é boa em transfiguração. Vai bater você!- A ruiva olhou para Sirius e acenou o Maroto acenou de volta- Ela é metamorfoga tem um dom natural! Você vai adorar ver que tipos de cores ela consegue fazer. Sensacional!- O moreno não pode deixar de notar o jeito sério que Dorcas ficou. Quando o foco da conversa saiu dele o Maroto passou a mão pelo ombro da loira e perguntou preocupado:

–Você está bem?

–A carne não caiu bem.- Mentiu lançando um olhar ressentido a Remus. Aluado não tinha deixado de dar atenção a Camila por um minuto sequer.

–Estão assim a semana toda? Nesse grude?

–É. Ela é ruim em história, ele é bom. Ela gosta de ouvir e ele de falar sobre revoluções dos duendes.- Fingiu vomitar e Sirius imitou em camaradagem. Sentiu algo atingir seu rosto e percebeu que era miolo de pão.

–Hey Blackout. Devo chamá-los do que? _Dorlicious_?- Mellani debochou com desprezo demais para uma simples brincadeira:

–Mewck.*- Dorcas respondeu fazendo uma careta e os dois começaram a rir. Sirius tirou o braço do ombro da loira e apontou com o queixo para James e Lílian. Regulus estava entre os dois e parecia se divertir.

–É só você pensar com carinho.- James apoiou a mão no queixo e sorriu enquanto piscava inocentemente.

–Não. Eu não vou pedir para ela. Pede você.

–Ela é Sonserina.

–E você acha que vai ouvir uma nascida trouxa?- Perguntou se irritando- Ela não vai.

–Então já que não quer me ajudar com esse problema poderia me ajudar com outra coisa.- Lílian o olhou com um sorriso de canto. Sirius podia ver, estavam nitidamente flertando. Sorriu empolgado com aquilo- Hogsmeade, sábado. Almoço, eu e você.

–Hogsmeade, sábado, eu e Gilderoy.- Lílian respondeu debochada e enfiou um garfo de comida na boca.

–Você não pode estar falando sério. O cara é um poço de futilidade e queria sair com a Mel até o ano passado.

–Ele não azara meus amigos Pra chamar minha atenção.- Ela devolveu- Nem se acha melhor que os outros.

–Cor e Snape não são seus amigos de verdade. –James respondeu fazendo bic e em seguida sorriu de maneira presunçosa- Eu chamei sua atenção? - Lílian assentiu com deboche enquanto o ignorava completamente. James deu de ombros com um sorriso de "fazer o que, né?"

–Pontas. Tenta outra que essa está péssima- Regulus tirou sarro. O Potter deu a língua para o Black mais novo e continuou comendo em silêncio. Mellani meneou a cabeça negativamente e trocou um olhar matreiro com Sirius. O Black sentiu-se bem pela primeira vez depois de ter dado aquela noticia horrível.

_/_

–Bem vindo Sirius.- Dumbledore o cumprimentou com um humor cordial. Sirius assentiu e sentou na mesma cadeira de costume. Queria fazer algo melhor na sexta à noite, mas sabia que precisava da terapia- McGonagall pediu para que conversasse com você e o resto dos Marotos sobre o comportamento para o Halloween.- Sirius encolheu os ombros e segurou o riso.

–Desculpe pelos dois últimos anos senhor, nós só estávamos nos divertindo e...-Dumbledore levantou a mão e sorriu complacente.

–Tente conter seus amigos, nada de roubar o sutiã das garotas ou corridas nuas em pleno jantar. Por favor. Antes que de começarmos nossas sessões...-Suspirou- Chegaram a mim duas denúncias. Uma do monitor da Sonserina e outra do zelador.- Sirius olhou para o teto- Você sabe que bebidas alcoólicas são proibidas a menores de idade e também é de seu conhecimento que não toleramos esse tipo de coisa dentro da escola. – Não foi uma pergunta. Sirius assentiu- Precisarei dar os devidos castigos a você e seus amigos. Inclusive ao seu irmão. Temos provas do que fizeram e isso não passará impune. – Suspirou- Minerva está extremamente esgotada com vocês. É bom que ganhem os jogos para compensar.- Então deu uma piscadinha cúmplice e Sirius suspirou aliviado.

Ele não incentivava seus amigos a beberem e fazerem merda como teria feito quando mais novo, mas velhos hábitos morrem tarde e ele não conseguiu se desfazer de seu firewhisky e de seus cigarros. Não era culpa sua que Mellani tinha desenvolvido o gosto por cigarros e vivesse com um em meio aos lábios cheios e tentadores. Também não era culpa sua que ela, James e Regulus gostassem de encher a cara com ele nos fins de semana. James tinha criado esse hábito principalmente após a lua cheia quando estava todo quebrado e precisando relaxar. Ele só estava apreciando os momentos com os amigos enquanto as coisas não ficassem complicadas.

– Pois bem. Agora vamos começar. O que houve essa semana?

–Estou preocupado com a guerra. Mas isso não é novidade.- Levou a mão ao queixo e se perguntou quando teria o cavanhaque de volta- Então meus amigos começaram a especular sobre o novo cargo do meu pai e de Rosier coincidirem com a volta da filha do Ministro. Que estava sequestrada, lembra? Eu não podia falar tudo que sei então tentei alertá-los quanto aos perigos que chegavam de uma forma indireta. Lily e Remus entenderam logo, mas...-Suspirou pesadamente- A Mellani ficou puta da vida.- Estalou os lábios e correu os olhos pela sala até parar na Fênix que os olhava com interesse- Ela me acusou de roubar a infância dela. Não diretamente, mas foi meio isso. Eu não sei eu...Estou tentando deixar as coisas mais normais, tentando ajudar, mas eu esqueci como tratar uma adolescente turrona.

–Bem! Faça como eu.- Olhou-o atentamente- Seja compreensivo. Você sempre precisou de compreensão, não é?- Sirius assentiu- Dê o que eles precisam. E Sirius.- Encarou-o com curiosidade e o moreno voltou seus olhos para o diretor- Não desperdice o que conquistou a troco de sentimentos...Menos nobres. Em sua situação.- Sorriu de canto- Tudo o que importa são os momentos bons. Viva isso. Seja novamente um garoto, tenha as preocupações de um e assim poderá ver as coisas de uma perspectiva melhor.- Ficaram em silencio por mais um tempo.

–Eu tenho uma relação mais concreta de nomes que o senhor deve ter os olhos em cima. – Sirius relatou o ocorrido no corredor.

–Eu entendo sua preocupação, principalmente quanto a coisas que ainda virão a acontecer. Mas por enquanto eles são apenas garotos, não posso abordá-los por serem apenas um grupo de corredor. Entende?- Sirius fechou a mão e engoliu em seco. Encarou o diretor.

–Avery não é só um garoto. Ele é louco. Ele é...Ele violentou a minha..._Amiga._ Ele é doente. Deve acompanhá-lo bem mais que de perto. Você viu dentro de minha mente. Você viu o jeito que Mellani me olhou quando tudo aconteceu. Eu não posso e eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça novamente.

–Sirius.- Dumbledore o chamou a razão- Nada disso aconteceu. Não podemos culpá-lo por algo que ainda não fez. Você não me disse que Mellani está te tratando diferente? Quantas coisas mudaram com uma única atitude sua? O tempo está sendo reescrito e algumas coisas podem não...-Olhou-o com pesar- Podem não acontecer.- Sirius assentiu tentando engolir aquela perspectiva e tendo dificuldade.

–Professor.- Olhou-o atentamente- Rosier vai começar uma reforma ministerial e não será para melhor. Ele instalará um controle sobre mestiços e nascidos trouxas, eu não lembro o detalhes e nem lembro quando, mas vai acontecer. Também vai aumentar a taxa de câmbio entre moeda bruxa e trouxa desvalorizando nosso dinheiro perante o mercado não mágico. As pessoas ficarão presas ao mundo mágico mesmo que pensem em mudar de vida. Ele vai fazer isso. Eu não consigo me lembrar quando, mas ele vai.

–Entendo.

–Você tem contatos no governo. Se conseguir impedir uma manobra dessa o cerco de Voldemort se limitará.

–Tom não parará por aí e você sabe.

–Sim. Ele comprará pessoas e chantageará outras. Nós temos que nos precaver e fazer melhor que isso. E mais diretor. Precisamos firmar alianças com outros grupos como gigantes, centauros e colônias de lobisomens. Foi nosso grande problema em meio a guerra. Principalmente os gigantes. No ataque a Southhampton perdemos o controle devido à interferência de gigantes. Precisamos nos precaver de todos os lados. O departamento de aurores está cheio do pessoal dele.- Dumbledore ficou calado, a preocupação estampada no semblante do mais velho, enquanto Sirius falava- No verão tudo começa senhor, de maneira descarada. Precisamos dar um jeito nisso. Previna quantos puderem. Use a influencia dos Potter, tente congelar os bens dos Malfoy e da minha família, eles estão sendo os maiores financiadores de Voldemort.

–Sirius. Precisamos de provas para iniciar uma ação dessas. Entende? Não posso mandar uma equipe especializada para fazer isso. Precisamos de provas além da sua palavra. As pessoas não se movem por suposições. Elas se movem por promessas ou ameaças. Nós não trabalhamos assim.- Sirius assentiu- Mas vamos tentar. Vou convocar uma reunião com Moody. Infelizmente não poderá participar ou será preciso revelar sua condição...-Parou olhando-o atentamente- E cuidado ao recusar propostas. Seja brando. Está chamando atenção e é isso que Tom quer. Gente inteligente ao lado dele. – Sirius assentiu. Continuaram debatendo por uma hora inteira sobre estratégias de guerra e o que poderia ser feito para remediar certas ações. Sirius sabia que Dumbledore ainda era reticente quanto à verdade de seu transtorno. Viajar no tempo dessa maneira não era algo fácil de acreditar, mas o mais velho lhe dava muito crédito e ele agradecia por isso ou já teria gritado com o homem para que o ouvisse.

Deixou mais algumas lembranças antigas nos frasquinhos e despediu-se do diretor. Conforme seguia para a torre da Grifinória deixava seus pensamentos voarem para o campo de batalha. Infelizmente ele sabia que seu talento para estratégias era limitado e a vantagem que tinha era a de saber o que iria acontecer. Ele precisa de seu grupo completo. De Remus, Alice e Mellani trabalhando em conjunto e montando planos. Precisava de Frank e Ted.

Virou o corredor e avistou Mellani conversando com alguém. Ela usava uma jaqueta de couro e um jeans claro e apertado. Sirius sentiu o corpo esquentar ao ver todas as curvas dela em evidência naquela roupa. Engoliu em seco e se aproximou. Ela estava muito mais feito a Mellani que ele agarrou, beijou e fez tudo aquilo na Sala Precisa. Ao olhá-la daquela forma, sorrindo de maneira quase maliciosa, com jaqueta de couro e calças apertadas ele sentiu a necessidade ferrenha de agarrá-la. Mordeu o canto do lábio e se aproximou. Ficou surpreso quando viu Carter encostado na parede e sorrindo enquanto conversava:

–E aí Sirius?- O Black esticou a mão e tocou na do ex-capitão de maneira engraçada.

–Sirius! Olha só quem achei aqui. Ele veio falar com a senhora Sawyer. Será assistente dela em DCAT. Vai nos ajudar com feitiços de ataque e defensivos num minicurso especial. Teremos esses cursos também em poções, para aprender poções de cura e coisas do tipo e minicurso de feitiços para aprender feitiços de proteção.

–Será muito importante.- Carter comentou e Sirius sorriu sem graça.

–Mel, vai em algum lugar?- Optou por ignorar o mais velho.

–Claro que sim. Nós vamos! Vai se arrumar pra ir encher a cara.- Piscou para ele- Quer ir com a gente Carter?- O mais velho assentiu sorrindo.

–Eu tinha que voltar pra academia, mas eles não vão notar se eu atrasar. Quer dizer, não me deram horário para voltar.- Sirius ainda estava embasbacado com a piscadinha casual de Mellani. Era como se de uma hora para outra ela tivesse deixado de ser a menina brincalhona, que ele estava moralmente impedido de dar uns amassos, para a jovem sensual e fogosa com quem dividiu a cama.

–Sirius, você está bem?- Mellani o olhou de cenho franzido e ele assentiu.

–Você não tem nem 15 ainda.- O Maroto murmurou intrigado e ela revirou os olhos.

–Só porque você acabou de fazer!- Revirou os olhos- Está se achando. Agora vai se arrumar!- Sirius foi praticamente empurrado para o retrato e pode ver que Carter continuava falando com Mellani de maneira empolgada. Subiu irritado. Quando entrou viu James a frente do espelho e Regulus sentado em sua cama.

–Reg?

–James queria ajuda pra tentar arrumar o cabelo. A Cereja vai com a gente e ele está enlouquecendo.- Sirius pode ouvir o barulho do chuveiro- Remus desistiu e foi tomar banho.

–Pontas. Se a Lily gosta de você é com o cabelo nesse estado. Relaxa.- Enfiou a mão no cabelo do amigo e bagunçou-o ainda mais- Vai por mim. Fica bem melhor assim. Quem mais vai?

–Chamei o Frank e o Diggory. Eles são gente boa. A Dorcas e a Lily chamaram a Marlene e a Alice.- Regulus arregalou os olhos e em seguida engoliu em seco.

–Por que eu não to sabendo disso?

–A gente falou com você quinta de manhã quando ainda estava enfiado nos livros! Você fez aham, aham.- James murmurou balançando a cabeça e ainda se olhando no espelho- O merda de cabelo.

–Qual o motivo dessa saída?

–Um mês do nosso grupo, sua volta, somos lindos, essas coisas E também porque não fizemos nada no seu aniversário.- James murmurou feliz.

–Grupo?- Regulus os olhou curioso- Os Marotos?- James assentiu mentindo. Sirius sentou na cama de James e encarou o amigo- Vocês não formaram o grupo há mais tempo?

–O Pontas.- Sirius chamou receoso- A Mel está com aquele visual desde quando?

–Que visual?

–Trouxa, sexy, meio punk?- O Black mais velho questionou inseguro.

–Faz tempo em cara. - Respondeu como se Sirius fosse louco- Que foi?

–Achei Carter meio disposto demais conversando com ela.

–Os caras fazem isso com ela, principalmente quando ela veste aquele jeans e a camisa dos Stones. Lembra? O Johnson veio perguntar se ela estava solteira e eu mandei ele falar com ela e até hoje ele tá criando coragem.

–Eu acho que...Nunca notei isso.

–É que você só tem olhos para os treinos e seus livros de viajem no tempo.- James respondeu enquanto ajeitava a gola da camisa. Era de algodão e cor vinho que o deixava muito bem.

–Não é verdade. Se fosse isso não tinha tido uma semana de apostas no terceiro ano e nem toda aquela festança no ano passado.

–Tá, mas a verdade é que você não é muito de reparar nas garotas né?- James lembrou e sentou ao lado de Regulus para colocar o tênis. Regulus soltou um risinho e Sirius o olhou com descrença. Ele não era de reparar em meninas? Com 14 ele já tinha rodado quase Hogwarts inteira e James estava falando aquilo dele. Riu sarcástico.

–Como assim não sou de reparar em meninas? O que está dizendo?

–Que menina você beijou além da Mellani? Que menina você beijou sem ser naquela brincadeira da garrafa dois anos atrás?- Ele podia listar até as que ele fez muito mais coisas, mas não teria como explicar aquilo e James o tomaria por mentiroso se fosse tirar a limpo com as garotas. Principalmente com a sextanista Francis. Aquele corpo nunca tinha feito nada do que seu passado devasso adorava fazer.

–Não beijei ninguém depois da brincadeira, mas é porque eu estava me preocupando com outras coisas. Tipo aquela conversa que tivemos na clareira.- Regulus os olhou desconfiado, mas decidiu questionar depois- E com quem você ficou além da Marie em?

–Lola Pimel e Luiza Garothi! Fiquei com as duas e vou falar. Com a Lola rendeu uns belos amassos no corredor.

–Eu lembro de você se gabando sobre a mão rápida dela.- Sirius murmurou revirando os olhos. Teve que ouvir aquilo por duas vezes.

–Melhor do que ser o rei da punheta igual você.- James provocou.

–Como se você não fosse.- Devolveu- Duvido que alguém desse quarto não faça pelo menos uma vez ao dia!- Regulus ficou tão sem jeito que começou a olhar os desenhos de James que estavam espalhados pela parede- Tipo você que demora duas horas no chuveiro. Ou o Remus!- Gritou com ar de riso e esperteza. James ficou muito vermelho- Você que começou.

–A! Bato punheta mesmo!- O Potter respondeu irritado- Até as meninas devem se... Você sabe.

–A com certeza.- Sirius respondeu risonho- Deve ser sexy ver algumas delas fazendo isso agora deus me livre ver a Matilda. Aquela menina arghhh!- Estremeceu. Regulus e James fizeram cara de nojo. - E eu reparo nas meninas sim. Só não...

–Por que não ficou com nenhuma até hoje? Elas praticamente se jogam no seu colo. – James pontuou- Pra aliviar um pouco essa sua tensão antes que fique com calo na mão.- Regulus não aguentou e começou a rir. Sirius revirou os olhos.

–Vou fingir que não sei que você não pega ninguém desde o final do quarto ano.- James revirou os olhos.

–James.- Regulus chamou- Não é óbvio?- O de óculos questionou o Black mais novo- Ele está apaixonado pela Mel. Sempre esteve. Desde que se conheceram. Por isso ele não fica com ninguém.- Sirius sentiu o rosto arder e advertiu o irmão com o olhar- Ele é caidinho por ela.- James o encarou longamente.

–Então você não é gay como andam dizendo por aí.- Pontuou e Sirius o olhou incrédulo- Cortney saiu espalhando por aí que você estava apaixonado por mim por isso dispensa garotas.

–E você e seu ego gigante ficaram loucos pra que fosse verdade.- Provocou fazendo Pontas corar. – Eu não ligo. E vocês só falam asneiras.

–Então por que ficou incomodado com o Carter?

–Já chega! Que saco.- Bufou.

–Bem. Deveria é estar com ciúme do Finnigan. Ele é que estava saindo com ela.- Regulus revelou num tom divertido. Estava adorando ver o irmão corado.

–O quê? Por que estou boiando em tudo?

–Ela não saiu com o Finnigan! Eles só deram uns beijos no final do ano passado. Tipo a Lily e o Greyson que todo mundo achou que iam namorar e não passou de uns beijinhos na beira do lago.- James explicou e Sirius ficou vermelho. Sentiu-se idiota por corar, mas Mellani, com toda aquela sensualidade vinda do nada, o deixou irritadíssimo. Remus finalmente saiu do banho e o Black passou a mão por uma toalha esbarrando no amigo enquanto entrava no banheiro. Pode ouvir a conversa dos amigos do lado de fora, mas não se importou.

Aquele corpo jovem estava com tudo muito sensível. Fechou os olhos enquanto sentia a água cair. Lembrou da Sala Precisa. Pode praticamente ouvir Mellani pedindo para que ele tirasse suas meias. Depois pode quase sentir o gosto dos lábios dela e a forma como se agarravam, sem pudor, apenas com desejo incontrolável. Podia sentir a respiração dela contra sua e a boca macia ditando movimentos erógenos. Aquelas lembranças eram tão vivas em sua memória. Queria poder sentir novamente a maciez dos seios bem feitos e perder-se em meio as curvas sinuosas. Poder sentir o cheiro dela e olhá-la nos olhos enquanto ela gemia seu nome. A queria com uma necessidade que chegava a doer. E com essa necessidade deixou-se levar na própria mão. Imaginando, enquanto caía em ondas de desejo e prazer, que se afogava no corpo pecaminoso da loira. Quando saiu do chuveiro, depois de longos 30 minutos, teve que aturar risadinhas de James e Regulus. Remus não estava por lá.

Se arrumou com esmero, escolhendo a roupa que chamou a atenção de Mellani da última vez. Camisa branca, jeans e couro. Enfiou os cigarros e a varinha no bolso da jaqueta e jogou os cabelos para trás, mesmo que os fios voltassem a cair na lateral do rosto. Quando se viu satisfeito com o resultado decidiu descer. James e Regulus estavam nitidamente nervosos e o Black teria se divertido com isso se ele mesmo não estivesse ansioso. Ao chegarem ao salão comunal Mellani o olhou de cima abaixo:

–Uau Blackout. Você está arrasando.- Falou com camaradagem. Ele se aproximou sorrindo e abraçou-a. Depois murmurou no ouvido dela.

–E você está arrasando comigo.- Mellani riu e saiu de perto. Sirius olhou para o lado e Viu Lílian agarrada no braço de Dorcas enquanto interagia com James de maneira tensa. O de óculos também parecia tenso. Sirius podia cortar a tensão sexual entre eles com uma faca tamanha nitidez do que ocorria.

–Plano de ação.- O Black murmurou quando Alice, Marlene e Frank chegaram. Teriam chamado os caras do time, mas muita gente atrairia atenção do zelador.

_/_

Chegaram a Londres por volta das 23h30. Carter ainda encontrou dois amigos dele que Sirius se lembrava muito bem. Eles seriam a ponte entre o grupo de treinamento e informações no ministério. O Black só não conseguia lembrar dos nomes. Carter os levou para um Pub de aparência um pouco suspeita e entraram sem precisar mostrar identidade ou enfeitiçar os seguranças. Do lado de dentro uma iluminação escura, fumaça e cheiro de cerveja imperavam, era um tipo de ambiente que Sirius gostava. Além disso o som dos Stones rolava alto o que fez Mellani adorar:

–Pode fumar aqui dentro?- Sirius perguntou e Carter assentiu.

–A gente vem aqui porque a bebida é barata e as mulheres ficam loucas rápido.- O amigo de Carter deu a dica e Sirius sorriu de canto- Bem vindos ao mundo pós Hogwarts pirralhos.- Lílian revirou os olhos e arrastou Mellani e Dorcas para o bar. Alice agarrou o braço de Frank enquanto sentava numa mesa. Eles ainda não estavam juntos, mas Sirius desconfiava de que já davam uns beijos de vez em quando.

–Vocês são tão precoces.- Carter murmurou parando ao lado de Sirius e James enquanto olhava para a bunda de Mellani. Tanto Sirius quando James o fuzilaram com o olhar, mas o ex capitão nem se deu conta- Vou ajudar as meninas com escolha de bebida.- Saiu andando e parou ao lado de Mellani murmurando algo no ouvido dela. Sirius encarou aquilo com um aperto no peito. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e viu Remus ao seu lado.

–Hoje é um ótimo momento pra você tomar alguma atitude.- Sirius encarou Remus atentamente.

–Não sei se ela está muito a fim de ser tão amigável comigo depois da nossa briga.

–Fala sério Almofadinhas.- Remus o olhou incrédulo- Tá todo mundo esperando isso acontecer, só vocês que não se tocam. Ou melhor, só você.

–Está querendo dizer que...-Remus deu de ombros e saiu de perto indo conversar com Frank e Alice. Mellani veio dançando em sua direção e lhe entregou um copo cheio de conhaque. Sirius sorriu.

–Uísque estava meio caro e não vendem firewhisky aqui.- Ele sorriu e levantou o copo. Ela brindou com ele e levou o copo de conhaque aos lábios. Sirius tomou tudo em dois goles e ficou surpreso quando sentiu-se tonto.

–Merda de corpo novo.- Murmurou se tocando de que biologicamente estava desacostumado a tomar bebida daquele jeito. Mellani riu e enfiou a mão no bolso. Pegou um cigarro e levou aos lábios:

–Acende pra mim?- Pediu de maneira embolada enquanto deixava o cigarro preso nos dentes. Sirius enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou o isqueiro prateado que fez questão de comprar. Olhou-a nos olhos enquanto acendia o cigarro dela e foi como se tudo a sua volta desmoronasse e ele fosse transportado para a sala precisa. Viu-a sentada a sua frente de camisa quase toda aberta e cheia de segundas intenções. Respirou fundo lembrando da técnica que Dumbledore lhe ensinou.

–Isso não é real.- Murmurou e conseguiu voltar para a realidade atual. Mellani o olhava com deboche.

–_Blackout_.- Cantarolou e saiu dançando puxando Lílian junto de si. Ele pode ver a ruiva reclamar da fumaça que ela fazia com o cigarro e riu. Pegou seu próprio e acendeu. Tragou sentindo que precisava de uma cerveja para acompanhar e foi o que fez. Entrou numa conversa animada com Carter, James e os amigos dele e reparou de canto que Remus e Dorcas conversavam sem parar. Continuou bebendo enquanto ouvia um dos amigos de Carter contar as peripécias que aprontou dentro da escola de aurores, como tinha fugido do alojamento feminino por causa de uma cadete especialmente linda e coisas do gênero. Estava se divertindo muito e enchendo seu corpo desacostumado de bebida. Em duas horas ele estava bem bêbado. Foi no banheiro e quando voltou viu Mellani pulando e dançando ao som de The Clash junto com James. Sorriu tentando lembrar em que momento da vida tinha visto aquela cena. Sabia que algumas coisas estavam diferentes, mas a familiaridade era impressionante e nunca se acostumaria.

–Hey Sirius.- Mellani se aproximou quando a música mudou para uma faixa mais lenta de Pink Floyd- Está aí paradão. Sozinho.- Percebeu que ela estava bem bêbada e pelo jeito que Lílian enchia o saco de Remus e James a ruiva também estava alterada.

–Eu voltei do banheiro e te vi dançando, achei que merecia perder uns minutos olhando.

–Você vive me dizendo essas coisas.- Ela deu um sorriso triste- É gentil de mais pro seu próprio bem. E está bêbado.- Terminou molemente.

–Você também boneca. – Sorriu de canto enquanto acendia mais um cigarro. Mellani encostou na parede e balançou a garrafa de cerveja que tomava. Suspirou longamente- O que aconteceu?- Ela olhou longamente para ele. Estava surpresa:

–Conto se prometer guardar segredo.

–Prometido.- Esticou a mão livre e ela aceitou, balançando.- Então?

–Recebi uma carta da minha tia. Notícias chatas.- Sirius ficou alarmado. Podia ser algo sobre a guerra e ele se preocupou.

–Seus tios estão bem?-Ela assentiu e ele relaxou.

–É que...-Tomou dois goles da cerveja e depois encarou-o. Estavam um ao lado do outro- Phillipe Grant, vulgo meu pai, vai passar o natal lá em casa. – Sirius assentiu- Ele falou pra minha tia que queria se reaproximar de mim e blablabla. Eu nunca te contei por que moro com meus tios, não é?- Sirius deu de ombros- Nunca se perguntou?

–Centenas de vezes, mas achei melhor esperar que me falasse. Somos bons amigos e isso não é algo que se força.- Ela sorriu carinhosamente para ele.

–Obrigada, eu não saberia reagir bem se tivesse me pressionado a falar.

–Então?- Ela deu de ombros.

–Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 4. – Olhou para os próprios pés preferindo encarar o all star sujo a olhar para ele- Foi umas semanas depois do meu aniversário. – Então ela contou do acidente no ministério e de como ficou mal quando o pai a abandonou com os tios. Sirius nunca tinha visto Mellani ser tão aberta com ele. Nunca a tinha visto sem barreiras ou desconfiança como estava naquele momento. Sentiu algo dentro da alma, algo que o encheu de ternura e carinho pela garota ao seu lado- Eu sempre fiquei tentando entender o que tinha de errado comigo. Por que as pessoas se afastavam de mim ou não queriam se aproximar.- Fungou e limpou uma lágrima teimosa que caia pelo lado direito do rosto- Primeiro meu pai, depois as meninas na casa da Dorcas e então em Hogwarts. Ainda bem que eu tive James e você. Os dois, assim como Lily, me mostraram que o problema não era comigo. Quando aceitei isso as amizades vieram mais fáceis. Remus, seu irmão e até Dorcas.- Sorriu feliz- Eu acho que o que Phillipe fez acabou me deixando meio biruta. Mas eu estou melhorando.

–É, meio biruta você era. Agora está completamente doida.- Riu empurrando-a com o ombro. Ela riu.

–Se me empurrar de novo eu caio.- Então ela suspirou chorosa:

–Eu amo meus tios, como louca, daria minha vida por eles sem pensar duas vezes, mas...-Soluçou e deixou as lágrimas caírem- As vezes eu penso como minha vida seria se ainda tivesse minha mãe.- Tentou conter o choro, mas não conseguiu. Sirius puxou-a para si e deixou a garota deitar o rosto em seu peito- Sei que deve ser difícil pra você entender. Nunca perdeu ninguém. Não é ingratidão, não mesmo. Meus tios são os melhores, mas eu amava tanto minha mãe e tive tão pouco tempo com ela. Eu mal me lembro de sua voz e algumas lembranças eu não tenho certeza se são apenas invenções da minha cabeça.- Sirius sentiu o corpo dela soluçar e abraçou-a mais forte. Quando ela se acalmou ele a segurou pelo rosto e a olhou atentamente, a preocupação e o carinho transbordando de seus olhos:

–Mel.- Suspirou- Quando não temos mais nada é normal nos apegarmos a memórias e fantasias. Você imaginar como seria sua vida com a sua mãe é natural. Você se sentir triste por ela não estar ao seu lado também é normal. Não é trair seus tios ou ser ingrata. Sua mãe era irmã de seu tio. Tenho certeza de que ele não quer que você esqueça dela.- Tirou o cabelo dela do olho e a encarou seriamente- Sabe, eu disse uma vez a Ha...Um amigo e hoje consigo enxergar ainda mais verdade nessas palavras. Aqueles que nos amam nunca nos deixam de verdade. Você sempre vai ter sua mãe junto de você. Bem aqui.- Tocou perto do peito dela e pode sentir o coração acelerado da garota:

–Mas e se eu esquecer dela?- Soluçou olhando-o com medo.

–Então você vai fechar seus olhos.- levou os dedos delicadamente até as pálpebras dela e a fez fechar- Vai respirar profundamente e lembrar de todo amor que sentia por ela. E daí você vai saber que ela existiu e te amou mais que tudo no mundo. E isso vai ser o suficiente para você saber que mesmo sendo pouco, o tempo que passou ao lado dela valeu – O Black sentiu um aperto no peito ao lembrar de tempo em Azakaban- E isso te dará super poderes a ponto de fazer tudo que precisa para seguir em frente.- Falou com tom de experiência própria. Mellani abriu os olhos e Sirius engoliu em seco ao vê-los marejados em meio a penumbra:

–É a primeira vez que falo disso com alguém. Obrigada Sirius.

–Você pode contar comigo.- Sussurrou abraçando-a fortemente-Sabe, você me contou sobre sua infância e eu nunca te disse nada.

– Sua casa é auto explicativa. E sua mãe não deve ser a pessoa mais fácil do mundo.

–Não, ela não é. Mas meu pai é pior.

–Imagino como deve ter ficado depois de descobrir aquilo.- Sirius suspirou.

–Bem mal. Uma vez apanhei porque estava lendo um quadrinho trouxa...-E o Black compartilhou algumas histórias de sua infância que nunca tinha compartilhado com ninguém, nem com James. Deixou-se levar pelo clima de cumplicidade que teve com ela. Sentia-se um idiota por no passado achar que estava sendo privilegiado em ter só sexo com Mellani. Agora que era amigo dela e a entendia bem percebia que tinha ficado nadando na superfície e que teve medo quando pode se aprofundar. Descobrir como ela realmente era o deixava mais louco ainda. Era como você suspeitar de algo que estava coberto de razão. Eles eram tão parecidos. Estava tão agradecido por ter aquela oportunidade.

_/_

_**N/A: *Batizaram significaque eles colocaram álcool na bebida hehe.**__****_

_***Mewck Meadowes e Black ;)**__****_

_**E aí meus amores, o que estão achando disso? Tá legal? Estão impacientes? Assim como em P.I estou levando as coisas devagar, para ficar o mais natural possível! Espero que estejam gostando. Esse cap é mais levinho, com essas conversinhas de adolescentes. Espero que tenham curtido. Bjus.**_


	12. Capítulo 11: Magoas e descontrole

_Capítulo 11: Magoas e descontrole_

_N/A: Gente, eu AMO esse capítulo. Sério. Espero que tenha alguém lendo =/__  
__P.S: Sem betagem, mas relido e feito com todo carinho do mundo! Desculpem possíveis erros =X_

**É que apenas estou constantemente no limite de tentar beijá-la. Mas não sei se você sente o mesmo que eu sinto. Mas poderíamos ficar juntos. Se você quisesse.- Artic Monkeys.**

Sirius encarou Mellani e James. Os primos estavam de mãos dadas e o Potter sussurrava algo para a loira. Ela assentia e engolia em seco a todo o momento. A viagem para casa foi tensa. Mellani não tinha dito uma palavra durante todo o percurso e a garota sempre ficava animada com o recesso de natal. Regulus lançou um olhar preocupado para Sirius e o mais velho deu de ombros. Remus tinha dito algumas palavras de conforto, mas não se estendeu muito. Quando o trem parou Dorcas levantou e encarou Mellani:

–Quer que eu saia com você?- A loira negou sem dizer uma palavra. Mellani calada e introspectiva era novidade. Ela estava uma pilha de nervos durante toda a viagem. – Boa sorte.- Sussurrou e abraçou-a brevemente. Sirius sorriu discretamente ao ver a interação entre as duas. Remus também se despediu timidamente e abraçou-a brevemente. Regulus e Sirius passariam o natal com ela e por isso seguiram os primos. James abraçava a prima pelos ombros:

–A Mel está mal, não é?- Regulus sussurrou. Foram para o bagageiro pegar suas malas. Sirius assentiu- Ela parecia que estava passando mal a viagem toda. Nunca a vi desanimada para o natal.

–Nem eu. Vem cá, Walburga não surtou com os dois filhos dela passando o natal longe de casa?

–Sabe como a mãe é.- Ambos pegaram seus malões dos compartimentos e foram andando atrás de James e Mellani- Feriado tipicamente trouxa incorporado no mundo bruxo quando Salazar ainda era criança. Não serve pra gente bruxa de sangue puro.- Sirius revirou os olhos- Mas ela nos deixa se divertir.

–Na verdade ela sabia que Phillipe Grant estaria nos Potter e nos quer bem relacionados.

–É. Também acredito mais nisso.- Os dois riram, mas pararam quando viram Mellani e James travar no caminho. Sirius observou Margaret, Harry e depois Phillipe. Ele tinha os cabelos bem claros e uma pose arrogante. O Black sabia de onde Mellani tinha herdado aquele porte aristocrático. Ela era externamente muito parecida com a mãe, mas tinha muito do velho Grant que de velho, Sirius podia ver, não tinha nada. Ele tinha seus 35, exatamente a idade dele quando voltou. O olhou atentamente, e mais que a pose arrogante, viu um homem sofrido. Jamais tinha reparado em como os olhos do senhor Grant pareciam atormentados, era uma coisa que apenas agora, com todo sofrimento que passou, entendia. Observou a interação entre a família e Mellani o cumprimentar formalmente, olhando-o como se ele fosse um lixo. Era visível para o Black que a atitude dela magoou o mais velho.

Aparataram para a casa dos Potter e Mellani subiu apressada, sem querer olhar na cara do pai. James a seguiu. Regulus e Sirius também subiram, mas não foram até o quarto dela. Regulus colocou suas coisas no quarto de hóspedes e Sirius jogou sua mala no quarto de James. Ficou parado no corredor esperando. Regulus logo se juntou a ele. Algum tempo depois James saiu.

–Então?- Os Black perguntaram juntos.

–Ela está mal. Foi tomar um banho agora. Eu não sei o que esperar a hora que ela descer.

–É melhor você descer com ela e depois a gente tenta distraí-la. O que acha?- Regulus propôs:

–É uma boa ideia. Vamos esperar ela sair.- James os encarou- Ela disse que está feliz por vocês estarem aqui nesse momento. Aturando o mau humor dela.

–Somos amigos.- Regulus respondeu- Não estaríamos em outro lugar num momento desses. Mellani me ajudou quando entrei em Hogwarts e depois me ajudou com os testes de quadribol. Ela sempre me ajudou com adaptação me acolhendo como um de vocês. Ela é uma boa amiga.

–Ela é.- James encarou Sirius- Mel vai ficar bem, mas precisará de nós.- O Black mais velho assentiu. Não conseguia falar nada. James e Regulus ficaram conversando e um tempo depois a loira saiu do quarto. Estava com uma calça de moletom larga e cinza e uma camisa de manga cumprida preta que Sirius reconheceu como sua. A jovem lhe lançou um sorriso discreto:

–Roubei.- E fungou. O nariz estava vermelho e os olhos inchados. Sirius se aproximou e tocou o ombro dela.

–Eu sei.- Riram timidamente- Vai lá. Eu e Regulus vamos ficar ouvindo da escada caso precise de alguma interferência.- Ela riu e entrelaçou seu braço ao de James. Os Black esperaram um pouco e depois foram para a ponta da escada. Ficaram sentados no chão esperando.

–Mel querida. - Sirius ouviu Margaret chamar- Você não vai dizer nada ao seu pai?

–Eu estou pensando por onde começar. Vejamos. Por que não começamos pelo fato de você nem ter precisado aparecer?- Regulus olhou para Sirius com espanto e daí pra frente Mellani começou uma enxurrada de palavras sobre o quanto estava bem antes dele aparecer e que não precisa do senhor Grant para nada.-

–Eu pensei que pudesse vir e concertar as coisas. Percebi que estava errado Mellani. Me perdoa.- Sirius se penalizou quando ouviu a voz do homem. Ele estava destruído com as palavras de Mellani. Sirius entendia de arrependimento, ele era a pessoa com mais arrependimentos do mundo. Estava ali, fazendo tudo diferente porque tinha se arrependido. Phillipe merecia uma segunda chance. Ele sabia que Mellani também precisava dar aquela chance ao pai- Será que um dia vai me chamar de pai?

– Meu pai se chama Harry Charlus Potter! – Ela disse alterada- Se pra você foi difícil reconstruir toda uma estrutura emocional e toda uma vida, imagina só para uma criança de quatro anos. – E Mellani continuou dizendo toda mágoa que vinha guardando. O Black podia ver a torrente de emoções escaparem pela voz dela.

–Se você pudesse me perdoar...

–Embora eu seja idêntica minha mãe por fora. E esse foi o motivo pelo qual me largou.- Sirius e Regulus se olharam ao notar o descontrole na voz dela- Vai ficar surpreso ao saber que eu sou muito mais parecida com você do que pensa! Eu não vou te perdoar, eu não quero te perdoar. Eu não preciso de você, do seu afeto ou do que quer que queira me dar. Com licença.- O choro era nítido na voz da garota. Sirius inclinou a cabeça e pode vê-la de pé- Eu não vou jantar.- Mellani subiu e passou reto por eles indo para o seu quarto. James correu logo depois e entrou no quarto da prima. Nem dois minutos depois ele saiu. Sirius e Regulus correram até o Potter:

–Ela quer ficar sozinha.- Sirius assentiu. James entrou no quarto e Regulus foi para o de hóspedes. Sirius ficou no corredor encarando a madeira branca da porta dela. Levou à mão a maçaneta e girou. Ao abrir viu-a deitada no chão encarando o teto. O som dos Stones tocava baixinho ao fundo. Sirius fechou a porta atrás de si e andou devagar até a garota. Deitou do lado dela e também fitou o teto. Mellani suspirou:

–O que está fazendo?- A voz dela estava embargada pelo choro:

–Ouvindo Stones com você.- A loira soltou um riso frouxo. Sirius pousou uma mão na barriga e a outra deslizou até a dela. Entrelaçaram as mãos. Ela continuou encarando o teto. Os dedos dele brincaram com a pele dela e a mão dela fez o mesmo com ele. Sirius balançou suas mãos entrelaçadas no ritmo da música. Algum tempo depois as mãos deitaram no peito dele. Ficaram calados:

–Obrigada.- Sussurrou- As vezes o James não sabe mais o que falar e sente necessidade de continuar falando.- Sussurrou- Quando só preciso ficar assim.

–Eu te entendo.- Ele murmurou e continuaram calados fitando o teto.

_/_

–Esse jantar vai ser igual os de lá de casa?- Regulus coçou a gola da camisa formal que usava. Os três garotos estavam arrumados formalmente para irem ao jantar com os acionistas da Sky fly. A fábrica do pai de Mellani. Harry e Phillipe tomavam uma dose de Brandy em frente a lareira enquanto falavam de negócios e Margaret estava no andar de cima com Mellani. Era véspera de natal:

–Acho que não Reg, mas se formos legais hoje minha mãe nos deixa ficar o ano novo tranquilos. – James respondeu. Sirius sentia-se tenso. Muitas coisas estavam iguais ao passado, mas a presença de seu irmão ali era algo gritante.

–Mel está demorando.- Sirius comentou se espreguiçando.

–Não mais _Blackout_.- Sirius sentiu o corpo inteiro arrepiar com a semelhança do momento. Engoliu em seco e virou. Mellani estava parada no alto da escada, os cabelos cacheados dando uma sensualidade que o deixou embasbacado. O vestido preto que delineava o corpo praticamente o enlouquecia. Ela desceu, os olhos grudados nos dele. Sirius nem reparou quando sua boca abriu. Andou lentamente até a escada e esticou a mão para ela. Mellani sorriu para ele e aceitou a mão- Acho que te impressionei. – Ela murmurou risonha e piscou um olho.

–Definitivamente. Está linda.- Ela sorriu e aceitou o sobretudo que James lhe estendia, os olhos azuis nunca deixando os dele. Sirius pode ver as bochechas dela corarem perante seu elogio.

–Você está tão... Adulta.- Regulus comentou impressionado. Ela riu- Isso foi um elogio.

–Obrigada Reg.- James revirou os olhos.

–Linda!- O tio de Mellani a elogiou orgulhoso. – Clarice era assim na sua idade. Encantava a todos.- Acarinhou a sobrinha no cabelo depois disso todos aparataram. Ao chegarem no restaurante o Black mais velho sentiu um arrepio no corpo e se perdeu em lembranças. Aquele lugar foi um divisor de águas em sua vida. Foi onde ele cometeu um de seus mais graves e deliciosos erros. Não conseguia ao menos mensurar como se sentia por voltar. Eufórico? Com tesão? Ansioso? Feliz? Parecia uma mistura de tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada parecido com o que pudesse ter sentido antes. Voltou a si quando o senhor Potter começou a apresentá-los ao futuro sócio. Sirius lembrava bem do senhor Edmund Nimbus, como também sabia que a parceria seria tão bem sucedida que Sky venderia suas ações para Nimbus lançando toda uma nova marca. Ele também lembrava das filhas de Edmund, as gêmeas loiras e cheias de rosa. Ao sentarem em seus lugares as duas ficaram encantadas com James e Regulus. Era bem claro para todos que naquela noite que Sirius arrancaria um braço apenas para não deixar de olhar Mellani.

Quando a comida começou a chegar Sirius não pode deixar de notar que a loira estava sentada de frente para ele, exatamente como da última vez. Não sabia como se sentir sobre aquilo, mas uma euforia o dominava por dentro e para aplacar um pouco aquela sensação ele pediu para encher a taça de vinho. Os adultos estavam sentados lado a lado. A mesa era grande e deu a impressão de terem divido o lado "dos grandes" e das "crianças". O Black agradecia, assim podia encher a cara o quanto quisesse.

–Está mais calma?- Perguntou tomando vinho e olhando-a nos olhos.

–Sim. Obrigada por ontem.- Murmurou levando uma taça aos lábios sem desgrudar os olhos dele. Quanto mais vinho entrava em seu sistema menos capaz de tirar os olhos dela Sirius se sentia.

–Hey.- James chamou- Você está quase comendo-a com os olhos. Calma.- Sirius o olhou com deboche.

–Quer que eu olhe assim pra você Jamisie?- Encarou-o e levou a taça de vinho aos lábios.

–Eu quero que você diminua o álcool. Você e a minha prima.- Puxou a taça da mão dele. Sirius riu e pegou a taça de volta virando todo o conteúdo. Quando o garçom passou ele pegou a garrafa e deixou na mesa. Regulus lhe olhou de sobrancelhas arqueadas e um sorriso reprovador nos lábios. Sirius lhe piscou o olho enquanto enchia a taça de Mellani e sua própria. Regulus meneou a cabeça negativamente como se dissesse "você não tem jeito" e engatou uma conversa com James sobre quadribol. As filhas de Edmund entraram em alguma discussão sobre um astro de algum time, mas o Black mais velho nem dava atenção. Preferia olhar a garota a sua frente. Mellani pegou a taça, bebeu lentamente trocando um olhar com Sirius. Ele tomou mais vinho e sorriu de canto.

–Para com isso Sirius.- Ela sussurrou e ele a olhou confuso- Chega.- O olhou divertida e nitidamente bêbada.

–O que estou fazendo?

–Essa coisa!- Apontou para todo ele.

–O quê?

–Tá vendo? Você nem ao menos percebe.- Ela tomou toda a taça de vinho num só gole e levantou indo em direção ao banheiro. Sirius sentiu o corpo esquentar. Ele sabia o que aconteceria, sabia que aquilo seria inevitável . Levantou e sentiu-se um pouco tonto. Andou em direção ao banheiro e assim que saiu do campo de visão da mesa, desaparecendo atrás da parede que separava o banheiro do resto do restaurante, Mellani esbarrou nele.

–Era só o que me faltava.- Ele percebeu que ela estava limpando uma lágrima.

–Hey, o que houve?

–Tudo.- Murmurou irritada e encostou na parede- Phillipe, lembrar da minha mãe, ser uma completa inútil...Não conseguir me controlar.- Soluçou e limpou outra lágrima teimosa. Sirius se aproximou e ficou parado na frente dela, muito mais próximo do que o aceitável socialmente.

–Inútil você? De onde tirou essa ideia?

–Eu nem consigo saber qual a minha forma animaga e estamos treinando há dois anos Sirius! Você e o James estão acompanhando Remus. Eu não soube nem o que falar pra ele quando ele veio me contar umas coisas do pai. Eu sou uma vadia insensível como as meninas daquela escola sempre dizem! Eu briguei com a Cortney antes do natal. Dei um soco na cara dela.

–Eu morro de vontade de fazer isso. Obrigado.- Mellani soltou um riso frouxo.

–Ela disse que você era um tremendo idiota porque se sentia mais inteligente que todo mundo. Daí eu disse que o problema da Cortney devia ser até com o salgueiro lutador que dá pra ver de longe que é mais inteligente que ela.- Mellani olhou para baixo e bufou. Em seguida olhou para Sirius- Daí ela falou que você trata os outros mal porque é uma bicha enrustida que precisa passar por cima dos outros pra se sentir menos reprimido. Aí eu soquei a cara dela, com essa mão.- levantou a mão direita fechada- E logo depois que eu prometi pra minha tia que não pegaria mais detenções por briga e que tentaria ser mais gentil com meus colegas.- Revirou os olhos- Como eu posso me conter se tenho que ouvir aquela puta de esquina falando essas merdas?- O rosto dela estava vermelho- Ela fica me mandando bilhetinhos no meio da aula pra me provocar, ela, a Marie e aquelas vadias do sexto ano que tem ódio de mim porque sou um Maroto e elas não. Ou melhor, porque elas pensam que eu durmo com vocês quatro, de uma vez, na mesma cama. Segundo o que a Lola Pimel disse.

–As vadias do sexto estão falando de você? – Mellani assentiu com um olhar entediado- Elas querem ser você, esse é o problema.

–Eu sei que não sou fácil. Que tiro sarro das garotas e que as olho como se elas fossem lixo. Mas elas pedem pra ser tratadas assim. Antes da gente ter peitos.- Sirius segurou o riso- Elas já eram bem vadias. Que vadias mais vadias!

–Você precisa aumentar seu vocabulário de palavrões.

–Eu sei bastante, mas vadia é mais intenso de dizer. Pensa em alguém que não gosta e chama de vadia.- Sirius pensou em sua prima Bellatrix.

–Vadia.- Murmurou e riu quando entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

–Tá vendo?- Os dois riram e Sirius ficou sério assim que sentiu os olhos dela mergulhando nos seus. Suspirou e passou a mão pelo rosto dela.

–Você não é inútil Mel.- Murmurou em engoliu em seco ao olhar para os lábios dela. A música da outra vez começou a tocar e ele molhou o lábio inferior. O que ele queria era molhar os dela- E não deve se sentir mal porque aquelas vadias...

–Não foi por elas, foi porque eu não consegui cumprir a promessa que fiz pra minha tia, porque não consigo nem saber qual minha forma animaga, porque eu não consigo para de pensar...-Encarou-o com um olhar que foi o suficiente para o Maroto entender. Ele descansou a mão na nuca dela e apertou-a aproximando o rosto da jovem do seu. Sentir os fios macios do cabelo e a pele quente da nuca o fizeram engolir em seco. Sabia que seria incapaz de resistir, não foi capaz quando ela estava com seu melhor amigo, não resistiria agora. Já estava há muito tempo esperando para beijá-la daquele jeito. Seus olhos estavam fixos um no outro.

Se aproximou e tocou os lábios macios com a boca. Sentiu-a abrir a boca imediatamente. Mellani arfou e ele encostou todo o corpo ao dela. Sua língua deslizou de encontro à dela de maneira faminta, as mãos dela correram até a nuca dele e Sirius a beijou com volúpia, uma sinfonia de suspiros e movimentos quentes seguiram-se a partir daí. Ele sentiu todo o corpo pegar fogo. Ter Mellani em seus braços depois de tanto tempo era um prazer descomunal. A língua dela era molhada e ousada, o cheiro dela estava fazendo-o perder a noção de onde estava. Pressionou o corpo contra o dela, as mãos rumaram para as coxas. Podia ouvir os suspiros pesados dela e se deu conta de que também quase gemia enquanto a beijava. Sentiu-a subir a perna até seu quadril e gemeu puxando a outra para cima. Estava tão consciente dela que podia ouvir o som que o atrito de sua mão fazia contra o vestido preto. Mellani enrolou as pernas em seus quadris e Sirius gemeu contra a boca dela.

O beijo tornou-se ainda mais sôfrego, ela gemia contra a boca dele e se inclinava contra si. Sirius sentiu tanta excitação que não conseguiu se conter, fez um movimento circular contra a pélvis dela sentindo a temperatura quente da calcinha. Ela gemeu entre o beijo e as unhas rasparam na nuca enquanto o puxava com desespero. Pode ouvi-la chamar o nome dele enquanto atacava sua boca com beijos devassos e eróticos. Subiu as mãos para os seios dela e apertou-os com desejo.

–Puta que pariu!- Sirius bufou e Mellani o empurrou. O moreno limpou os cantos da boca e encarou o amigo.

–James e seu tempo perfeito.- Murmurou e suspirou frustrado. Tinha sido tão pouco tempo depois de tanta espera. Viu Mellani lançando um olhar de pânico para ele e James os encarar vermelho.

–Sabe, o pai ia vir aqui atrás de vocês, mas eu falei que ia ver o que aconteceu, falei que você devia estar chorando por causa do Phillipe e...- Passou a mão pelo rosto completamente sem jeito- Olha...-Sirius passou a mão pela de Mellani e ela sorriu discretamente. Estava estranhamente calada, como se não quisesse falar e perder as sensações que tinha sentido- Eca! Imagens mentais, credo!- James bufou e cruzou os braços. Estava tão vermelho que Sirius e Mellani começaram a rir- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer.- Sirius sentia-se tão feliz e satisfeito que não conseguia parar de sorrir- Vocês sempre foram meio...- Engoliu em seco- Intensos. Eu sabia disso desde a brincadeira da garrafa, sabia que vocês... Quanto tempo estão...?- James fez outra careta exagerada - Eu não quero saber, eu não quero. Se transar com a minha prima eu te mato.–O de óculos saiu andando e resmungando. Sirius queria se sentir um pouco imoral, um pouco culpado, ou ao menos ter o senso de que ele era um homem e ela uma garota muito jovem, mas ele não estava nem aí. Seu grau de satisfação e felicidade eram enormes. Mellani não tinha um compromisso com ninguém, ele não estava magoando seu amigo e pela primeira vez se deixava sentir aquele paixão com toda a força que ela tinha.

_/_

Sirius estava sentado numa das espreguiçadeiras na área da piscina. Adorava aquela parte da casa dos Potter. Lhe dava sossego para fazer suas pesquisas enquanto todos ainda dormiam. Teve o pergaminho arrancado de sua mão subitamente e ficou encarando o espaço vazio onde ele se encontrava.

–O principio Vital. Hum. O que é isso Sirius?- O Black mais velho levantou a cabeça vendo seu irmão. Arqueou a sobrancelha direita pensando na impertinência do mais novo.

–Me devolve Regulus.

–Está virando ocultista?

–Regulus!- Sirius bradou levantando e o irmão mais novo começou a correr em volta da piscina.

–São seis da manhã, o que está fazendo acordado?

–Me devolve!- Regulus colocou o pergaminho para trás- Cuidado. Vai acabar com meus estudos se isso cair na piscina.

–Só você fazer um ótimo feitiço.

–Me dá isso e para de ser criança.

–Eu vou fazer 14 ainda. Sou criança.- Sirius riu e cruzou os braços.

–O que quer Reg?

–O que aconteceu ontem com você e a Mel?

–James é um boca grande.

–Eu percebi seus olhares apaixonados.- Regulus piscou tirando sarro.

–Eu a beijei. Satisfeito?

–Não! Como foi?

–Já a beijei antes e você viu.- Regulus o olhou cético- Ok. Foi quente. Seu pentelho.- Puxou o pergaminho da mão dele- E eu não vou virar ocultista. Só estou interessado em como a magia surge e essas coisas.

–Mas eu vi algo sobre carma. Isso não é coisa dos budistas?- Sirius riu.

–Eu só tenho interesse nessas coisas. E a mãe da Lily me ajuda.- Regulus abriu a boca para questioná-lo, mas ouviram a voz de James do lado de dentro.

–Feliz natal!- A voz abafada do amigo era muito animada. Sirius riu. Era o único dia do ano que o Maroto se prestava a acordar cedo, mas ele também fazia questão de acordar a casa inteira. James os encontrou logo e os fez vestir toucas de papai Noel. Todos estavam na sala vestindo seus roupões felpudos e com cara de sono. Mellani estava sentada no sofá enrolada no edredom branco com desenhos de estrela. Ela sorriu e murmurou um bom dia silencioso.

–Céus, vocês dois do lado de fora com toda aquela neve!- Margaret gritou – Vão ficar doentes! Já pra perto da lareira se esquentar. Tomem.- Entregou uma xícara de chocolate quente a Regulus e outra a Sirius. Ele sorriu discretamente para Mellani. Ela o chamou num gesto de mão. O Black andou até ela e sorriu quando a loira abriu o edredom para que ele sentasse junto dela. Sirius sentou e puxou a ponta enrolando-os. Ficaram lado a lado. Ele passou o braço pelo ombro dela e a loira deitou em seu ombro:

–A animação do James me deixa enjoada.- Murmurou. Ambos olharam para o Maroto que pulava e segurava uma caixa de presente na mão.

–Esse aqui é pra mulher da minha vida.- James cantarolou entregando o presente da mãe. Depois entregou o de cada um. Sirius viu que sua caixa era grande e se separou um pouco de Mellani para abrir- E aí Sirius?

–Um toca fitas.- Sorriu surpreso para James.

–E está com uma fita do The Who aí dentro.

–Hey cara. –Sirius levantou e abraçou o amigo- Obrigado.- Sirius olhou para Mellani com um sorriso empolgado e ela retribuiu de maneira sem graça. Ele voltou para o sofá e a loira levantou pegando seus presentes para entregar. Sirius não entendeu o jeito esquivo dela. Observou-a abraçar e entregar os presentes de todos. Por fim ela entregou o dele. Sirius abriu e ficou surpreso, era um livro sobre viagens no tempo que ele nunca tinha visto.

–Lily me ajudou a comprar. Achamos na Travessa do Tranco.

–Vocês foram lá sozinhas?- Harry as olhou irritado- Já disse pra não fazer isso, tem uns tipos esquisitos lá que adoram mocinhas virgens.- Mellani corou e revirou os olhos. Margaret cutucou Harry- Mas estou dizendo a verdade! Vocês não viram a matéria no Profeta? Da menina que foi...

–Ok. Natal, tempo bonito.- James cantarolou.

–Eu vou pegar os biscoitos.- Mellani se ofereceu antes que Sirius pudesse abraçá-la e agradecer. Ele deixou o livro no sofá e enfiou as pantufas de volta no pé. Foi atrás dela. A loira tirava a forma de biscoitos do forno. O Black viu a fruteira do centro da mesinha redonda decorada com visgos. Sorriu e pegou um. Se aproximou quando Mellani tirava as luvas de cozinha e colocou a planta sobre a cabeça deles.

–Acho que estamos debaixo de um visgo.- Ela sorriu sem jeito e olhou para cima. Estava encostada na pia e ele perto demais dela.

–Então você pretende me beijar estando sóbrio?-Gracejou olhando-o com malicia. Sirius sorriu e puxou-a pela cintura.

–Merlim, o que devo fazer?- Murmurou com a voz cada vez mais baixa. Se aproximou mais- Seguir a tradição ou fingir que não passei um tormento ontem?- Mellani riu e socou o ombro dele.

–Idiota.- As mãos dela pararam no peito dele. Sirius abaixou a mão com o visgo e largou a planta no balcão da pia. Mellani arqueou as duas sobrancelhas olhando-o com ar de riso. Ele sorriu e se aproximou beijando-a com vontade. Sentiu as mãos dela correrem para sua cabeça e agarrarem seus cabelos. Ele sabia que com ela era daquele jeito, intenso e inconsequente. Aprofundou mais o beijo sentindo o peito dela contra o seu. Apertou-a entre ele e a pia, a mão correndo para cima, querendo achar a abertura do roupão. Sentiu o suspiro dela contra seu rosto e puxou-a mais para si, o calor tornando insuportável ficar com aquele roupão felpudo e mais o pijama. Ouviram um barulho vindo da sala e se afastaram. Mellani o olhou com um ar de travessura e foi mais para o lado, ficando encostada na pia. Ele sorriu e coçou o queixo sentindo muita falta de seu cavanhaque:

–Que demora.- Margaret murmurou assustando-os. Estava na entrada da cozinha de braços cruzados olhando-os com um sorriso desconfiado. Mellani riu e disse de um jeito travesso.

–Estávamos pegando os mais gostosos para nós.

–Eu sei.- A mulher murmurou lançando um olhar para o ramozinho de visgo em cima da pia. Quando elas saíram da cozinha Sirius as seguiu olhando para as costas de Mellani com um sorriso idiota.

_/_

–Feliz ano novo Cereja!- Sirius agarrou Lílian no meio do corredor do trem. Lílian gritou e bateu no ombro dele tentando se soltar.

–Me larga _Blackout_!-Rosnou. Para provocá-la mais Sirius começou a girar até que não aguentou com o peso e a tontura e caiu. Sentiu todo o peso de Lílian por cima de si e gemeu de dor.

–Minha cabeça Sirius!- A ruiva parecia desacreditada do que tinha acontecido. Levantou usando-o como apoio e Sirius resmungou de dor.

–Vocês estão ridículos no chão.- Remus comentou- Não é monitora?

–Você perderá pontos por isso Black.- Lílian disse tentando ser ameaçadora enquanto arrumava as vestes da escola. Ela estava com o rosto todo vermelho e os olhos cerrados de raiva.

–Corre!- James surgiu no corredor gritando e começou a dar gargalhadas escandalosas. Estava segurando a mão de Mellani que era seguida de Regulus. Puxaram todos para a cabine mais próxima e uma explosão foi ouvida. Todo o corredor foi preenchido com uma fumaça de cor indefinida que lembrava um marrom esverdeado.

–Vocês fazem isso desde o segundo ano!- Lílian comentou em meio às gargalhadas escandalosas de James e Mellani- Nunca mudam suas brincadeiras?

–Claro que sim!- James a olhou de maneira petulante e Sirius revirou os olhos- Ano retrasado seu sutiã e de todas as meninas estavam pendurados no teto. Genial.- Sorriu largamente.

–Super, aham.- Sirius sentou e dois primeiranistas corvinais que voltavam do recesso os olhavam com interesse. Ninguém tinha reparado nos mais novos.

–Claro que sim. Fui o cara com maior número de sutiãs na mão em toda a história de Hogwarts.

–O dia que conseguir tirar um que está em uso aí você se gaba.- A ruiva tirou sarro. James abriu a boca e em seguida sorriu de canto.

–Pensei que gostaria de discrição quando eu for tirar o seu.

–Levando em conta que descrição não existe no seu vocabulário.- Lílian debochou- E a próxima vez que fizer um comentário chulo desses- Falou dando socos no braço dele. – Eu te mato.- James riu e discretamente deu um high five na mão de Sirius. Mellani revirou os olhos e sentou finalmente reparando nos pequenos.

–E aí gente baixinha.

–Confraternizando com os coleguinhas de classe Mel?- Sirius debochou e ela lhe mostrou o dedo médio. O Black teria a resposta perfeita para aquilo, mas Lílian e James já estavam protagonizando outra troca de farpa regada de tensão sexual e paquera descarada. Sirius estava achando divertidíssimo essa versão do relacionamento de seus amigos. Eles não tinham aquela aversão mutua que ele Mellani tiveram por não entenderem o que sentiam. Também não estavam com todas aquelas barreiras naturais que tinham tido anteriormente. Eles eram colegas, até se davam bem em alguma parte do tempo, mas não resistiam à provocação. Lílian nitidamente seduzia James, mesmo que de maneia inconsciente, o que o Black duvidava muito que fosse o caso. Ela parecia bem ciente dos olhares que lançava. Talvez não percebesse a linguagem corporal, a dela dizia com todas as letras que queria o Potter. Sobre James ele não precisava dizer nada, apenas o que já tinha visto antes com o acréscimo de que se divertia muito mais agora, já que Lílian embarcava nos flertes idiotas dele fazendo-o rir. Sirius chegava a arriscar que os dois já tinham tido algum tipo de amasso além de apenas dois beijinhos desastrosos e sem jeito. Ele podia sentir algum tipo de segredo entre os dois e ficou curioso para saber o que era. Pressionaria James quando chegassem ao castelo.

Quando Lílian saiu da cabine, após algum tempo esperando o fedor passar, Sirius observou Remus e Regulus conversando. Ele adorava a presença constante de seu irmão. E agradecia que Peter finalmente tinha percebido que não era bem vindo e saído de perto deles. Como amava seu irmão. Enquanto observava seus amigos pensou no quanto ele foi egoísta e nada empático. Ele não tinha a capacidade de se colocar no lugar das pessoas e apenas o sofrimento e a perda foram capazes de lhe fazer melhorar. A dor o fez crescer e Sirius começava a entender o sentido de algumas coisas.

_/_

–Olha só isso aqui!- James chamou atenção em meio ao riso- Compra de ingressos para festival de música trouxa atrapalha trânsito para Ministério da Magia. Trouxas se acumulam perto da entrada de funcionários e causam transtornos ao povo mágico.

–Típico. Ministério agora está dominando o Profeta.- Remus resmungou enquanto cortava panquecas. Sirius tomou um gole de seu café puro e pediu o jornal a James. O Potter entregou e voltou sua atenção para a comida. Sirius observou a foto e viu muitos jovens com camisas dos Stones ou de outras bandas que ele adorava.

–O Carter ainda está no ministério, né? – Sirius perguntou enquanto devolvia o jornal a James.

–Sim. Por quê?

– Talvez ele saiba de quem é o show.

–Pretende ir?- Remus perguntou e Sirius assentiu.

–Se tudo der certo eu compartilho com vocês.- Piscou um olho só para os amigos- Onde estão as garotas de nossas vidas?- Debochou. Remus corou e James deu de ombros.

–Mellani estava com Regulus na biblioteca, acordaram cedo por causa de um dever de transfiguração e já tomaram café. Lily está com o Ranhoso.- James fingiu vomito e Sirius o imitou para passar apoio moral- Dorcas com a Alice, mas como o Aluado tem duas garotas na vida dele então...- James soltou um risinho- Camila vem aí.- Remus corou mais ainda e ameaçou James com a faca. Camila sentou ao lado do loiro e cumprimentou a todos com o bom humor usual. Sirius riu com o jeito de Remus, todo afoito e ao mesmo tempo atencioso. Podia notar um claro interesse de ambas as partes, mas ele sabia que estava tudo errado. Queria que Camila se interessasse por Carter, para o mais velho sair do pé de Mellani.

_/_

–Como vai Sirius?- Dumbledore sorriu fracamente e Sirius assentiu- Teve uma boa passagem de ano?

–Sim. E o senhor?

–Tranquila.- O Black sentou na poltrona- Como estão os sonhos?

–Diminuíram senhor, mas quando os tenho continuam intensos.

–Ainda dói a cabeça quando sonha com o que a aconteceu?

–Sim.

–Vamos tentar uma técnica de relaxamento hoje. Você será compelido a responder minhas perguntas. É uma técnica de hipnose. Ok?- O Black assentiu- Feche os olhos.- Sirius assim o fez- Agora imagine um lugar tranquilo e pacifico.- Sirius pode ouvir uma música tranquila ao fundo e a voz calma de Dumbledore foi induzindo-o a um lugar longe. Ele podia ver uma clareira em meio a uma floresta clara de árvores verdes. Nessa clareira existia um lago de águas límpidas e calmas. Ouviu o barulho de uma cachoeira e olhou para cima. Era a coisa mais linda que ele já tinha visto e lhe enchia de paz- Agora Sirius, o que está vendo?

–Vejo árvores altas, grama macia...Posso senti-la em minhas mãos. Uma cachoeira...Um lago limpo.

–E o que está fazendo?

–Estou descalço, colocando os pés na água. É gelado e relaxante- Ficou em silêncio e suspirou- Entrei na água e estou boiando. Posso ver o céu azul em meio às árvores. A luz desce lentamente pela clareira e me dá paz.

–Que lugar é esse Sirius?

–Perto da minha casa.- Respondeu com a voz rouca e Dumbledore franziu o cenho confuso- Perto de onde morei uma vez. Ninguém me encontra aqui.

–O que mais vê Sirius?

–Eu vejo minhas mãos, mas elas estão diferentes.- Falou com a voz rouca- Estão mais largas e grosseiras. E tem uma cicatriz perto do indicador da esquerda.

–E agora?

–Eu estou passando a mão pelo cabelo, mas ele está muito curto.

–O que você sente?

–Estou triste, mas não consigo me lembrar o motivo.

–E o que faz agora?

–Estou mergulhando. A água gelada me reanima.

–Ok. Ouça a minha voz. Você está sentado na cadeira da sala do diretor e abrirá seus olhos agora.- Sirius assim o fez e encarou o diretor com medo:

–O que acabou de acontecer? Foi tão real.

–Eu não sei te explicar Sirius.- O Black olhou para o pergaminho cheio de anotações do diretor- Mas pesquisarei o fenômeno. Acredito que seja apenas uma indução hipnótica.

–Mas foi tão real quanto uma lembrança.- Então Sirius o olhou com medo- Isso quer dizer que as lembranças que tenho podem ser...Podem ser induções...Eu n-não...

–Se acalme Sirius. Existem inúmeras possibilidades. Todas elas são possíveis enquanto não encontrarmos a verdade. Até agora, as dicas que deu quanto aos planos de Voldemort estão dando certo. Isso é uma prova. Quanto ao que aconteceu agora, foi apenas sua mente te colocando num lugar comum. Não se assuste. – O Black assentiu- Tem mais alguma informação que queria me dar?

–Rosier já implementou a lei de controle de natalidade?

–Infelizmente sim. Semana passada.

–Ele usou a desculpa de parentesco próximo entre puros sangues, não é?

–Sim. E quer que nascidos trouxas e mestiços se registrem.- Sirius meneou a cabeça negativamente- O que será?

–Southhampton. Existe algo que Voldemort necessita e que está lá. Eu não lembro o que é, mas tem algo a ver com Salazar e energia desprendida de fatos históricos. Precisamos pesquisar o quanto puder e impedir as ações dele.

–A ilha será fortemente protegida.

–Será um massacre a trouxas e nascidos trouxas. Precisamos impedir que isso aconteça. – Dumbledore assentiu.

_/_

Sirius afundou-se na poltrona macia do salão comunal com um pesado livro de história da magia. Era uma biografia de Salazar contando seus feitos. Leu a introdução rapidamente e logo puxou um pergaminho para começar anotações. Cerca de uma hora depois, quando os alunos começaram a descer para o café da manhã ele ainda não tinha encontrado nada que pudesse levar em consideração. Tudo era muito voltado para a personalidade do grande bruxo e não seus feitos. Bufou frustrado, mas se recusou a pular uma página que fosse. Qualquer detalhe podia ser a pista que precisava ou o gatilho para a memória dispersa. Pulou de susto quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

–Você não dorme?- Ele virou a cabeça e viu Mellani olhando-o com sono. Ela se aproximou e sentou no braço da poltrona. Olhou por cima do estofado e depois voltou sua atenção para o moreno- Está um deserto aqui. Acho que vou começar a acordar cedo.

–O que te fez levantar essa hora? Nem a Cereja está de pé.- Mellani deu de ombros.

–Tive uns sonhos estranhos.

–Com o quê?

–Eu não me lembro bem. Só sei que tinha muita gente correndo, feitiços e cheiro de sangue ou ferrugem. Sei lá.

–Acho que ficou impressionada com as manchetes atuais.- Mellani deu de ombros e Sirius a encarou com preocupação.

–Desistiu de viagens no tempo ou é outra forma de voltar?- Apontou para o livro.

–Estou curioso sobre algumas coisas. O que sabe sobre Southhampton?

–Fora as tragédias?

–Foram muitas?

–Bem, houve um massacre durante a primeira guerra onde ficou um muro de memorial. Ou melhor, um pedacinho de uma muralha antiga que existiu na idade média. Lá também teve inúmeros massacres e o mais recente foi o Titanic. Se é que pode se chamar isso de recente.

–Todos problemas trouxas?

–Sim.- Mellani coçou o queixo- Sabe, aquela ilha toda, não só aquela parte, eram da família de Salazar.- Mellani pegou o livro e virou mais duas páginas- Aqui. Dizem que ele amaldiçoou a terra quando os trouxas ficaram em maior número por aquelas bandas e desde então sempre acontece algo sinistro.- Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha- Mas por que o interesse?

–Só fiquei curioso. Como sabe tanto?

–Sou boa pra reter informações e aprendemos sobre os fundadores na escola de etiqueta e depois no segundo ano todo.

–Acho que fiquei meio distraído durante o segundo ano.- Suspirou e pegou o livro de volta. Encarou Mellani e ela lhe sorriu de um jeito preguiçoso. Ele se lembrou de quando ela fez isso na casa deles em Oxford. Lísis tinha nascido há pouco mais de uma semana e era a vez dele de levantar a noite. Sirius sentiu uma emoção ao lembrar daquilo. Lísis não chorava a noite, mas tinha hora para ser trocada e mamar ou ficaria toda molhada e doente. Lembrar da filha lhe encheu o peito de carinho e amor pela garota a sua frente. Ela ainda era uma menina e já conseguia tocá-lo daquela forma. Deslizou a mão até o braço dela e fez um carinho. Ela sorriu de lábios fechados.

–O que é isso no seu rosto?- Sirius perguntou e ela franziu o cenho.

–Onde?

–Aí.- Apontou pra nenhum ponto especifico- Vem mais perto.

–Onde? Aqui?- Ela passou a mão perto do nariz.

–Não.- Ele murmurou de volta- Vem aqui. Deixa eu ver direito.- Ela se inclinou de cenho franzido- Foi como pensei. Grave, muito grave.

–Você vai tomar um soco se não falar logo!- Rosnou e ele soltou um risinho.

–É que a sua boca...-Deslizou a mão até a nuca dela- É bonita demais pra resistir.- E beijou-a. Sentiu-a suspirar contra seus lábios e logo aprofundou o beijo. A língua dela estava macia e molhada contra a sua e a temperatura quente o enlouquecia. Sua mão correu para a cintura dela e ele a puxou mais para si, apertando-a no processo e adorando a sensação contra sua mão. Ela escorregou do braço do sofá direto no colo dele e Sirius jogou o livro incomodo para o chão. Sentiu os braços de Mellani rodearem seu pescoço enquanto as mãos puxavam-lhe os cabelos da nuca. A respiração dela contra seu rosto o deixava mais excitado. Mordeu o lábio inferior da garota sentindo a textura quente entre seus dentes.

O suspiro que ela soltou o fez sentir um arrepio por toda a coluna. Não conseguiu evitar seu corpo novo e descontrolado de ficar excitado com toda a situação, mas era Mellani em cima de si e ela não se importou. Muito pelo contrário, ao sentir seu estado a loira friccionou o traseiro contra o volume e o olhou nos olhos ao fazer isso. Safada! E ele ainda preocupado se podia ou não fazer algumas coisas. Engoliu em seco sentindo toda pressão e calor quando ela se movimentou de novo. Mellani o beijou mais profundamente, Sirius resfolegou o quadril para cima, tamanha vontade tinha de tê-la. A loira se ajeitou ficando de frente para ele e com as pernas uma de cada lado.

Sirius sentiu, de maneira nítida e intensa, a temperatura da calcinha dela contra as calças de seu uniforme e alguém dentro de suas calças ficou extremamente satisfeito quando Mellani ajeitou o corpo para frente. A fricção dos tecidos e mais, a fricção do peso dela contra o seu, o fizeram arfar. A garota não deu tempo para que ele respirasse e levou a boca faminta e agora toda inchada até a sua. Sirius agradeceu mentalmente as saias do uniforme feminino e suas mãos correram da cintura para as coxas e finalmente pararam no traseiro apertando-a com força. A temperatura e a maciez daquela parte leitosa o fizeram ficar ainda mais louco pelo corpo acima do seu. Ele estava arfando e sentia os seios dela contra seu peito, ela estava arfando e tão sem controle quanto ele. Uma das mãos do Maroto não resistiu em subir até a nuca macia para bagunçar os cabelos dourados.

Segurou-a com firmeza pela nuca, apoiando metade da mão no rosto dela e a puxou com mais brusquidão para si enquanto alternava o beijo com mordidas bruscas e cheias de desejo. Mellani pressionou o corpo para baixo mostrando a ele o quanto estava gostando de suas atitudes e Sirius pode sentir mais uma vez a temperatura da intimidade dela contra sua excitação. Puxou-a pela nuca com brusquidão e a olhou nos olhos.

–Você está me deixando louco...Gostosa.- Murmurou fazendo um movimento de quadril de encontro a ela. Mellani soltou um pequeno gemido. Era baixo, quase não saiu som, mas foi o suficiente para ele saber que ela estava completamente louca por ele. Riu de canto e respirou com dificuldade quando ela continuou o movimento sozinha. Seu corpo estava a um passo de explodir e sujar o uniforme, ele não aguentaria mais. Há tempos não sentia tanta pressão e tanto afobamento como naquele momento. Ela repetiu o movimento para frente, se esfregando contra ele e Sirius revirou os olhos segurando o traseiro dela com força e sentindo muito prazer com aquilo.

Suas mãos não paravam num só lugar. Agarraram a cintura com força, depois a pernas com brusquidão e por fim subiram até os seios, abrindo alguns botões no processo e metendo as mãos nele por cima do sutiã. Mellani o arranhou desde o limite dos quadris até a nuca ao sentir os beijos dele intensificando ainda mais. Os ofegos e o cheiro dela o deixavam fora de razão. Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior dela e em seguida esticou a língua passando pelo lugar que seus dentes arranharam. Mellani abriu os olhos enquanto ele fazia aquilo e o olhou inebriada. Um gemido baixo e excitante saiu da garganta dela, um suspiro mudo que o fez ter certeza, tinha enlouquecido a garota ao ponto em que ele estava.

Mellani sugou a língua dele para sua boca e Sirius não aguentou, pressionou os quadris dela para baixo sentindo a deliciosa sensação de fricção contra sua ereção. Mellani o puxou para mais perto e ele podia-se sentir chegando lá, não pararia, estava num frenesi há anos esquecido, seu corpo jovem com hormônios demais para que aguentasse por muito tempo, ele estava lá, estava a ponto de...

–Aham.- Ouviram um pigarro e separaram as bocas uma da outra com brusquidão. Lílian os encarava vermelha de vergonha- Vocês sabem que esse tipo de comportamento não é aceitável. Terei de adverti-los. - Sirius fechou os olhos e suspirou longamente, tendo raiva de Lílian com todas as forças naquele momento. Mellani passou a própria língua pelo lábio inferior e Sirius viu dificuldades de controlar as reações de seu corpo com aquele gesto. Ficaram em silêncio enquanto Lílian fazia as anotações num bloquinho. Ambos estavam arfando- Mel.- Lílian advertiu ao ver que ela ainda estava em cima do Black. A loira levantou e ajeitou as vestes.

–Te vejo mais tarde.- Deu um selinho nele e se mandou sendo seguida de Lílian. Sirius escondeu o rosto com as mãos e tentou controlar sua respiração. Se perguntou o que aconteceria se estivessem sozinhos e não num local publico e apenas aquela hipótese o fez arrepiar. Naquele sentido Mellani continuava a mesma, impulsiva, desenfreada e extremamente deliciosa.

_/_

**N/A: **_**N/A: E aí? Alguém quer um balde de gelo? Hehehe. E aí? Gostaram do cap? Mereço comentários? Esse cap é mais sobre o relacionamento deles do que sobre a guerra. As coisas começam a ficar mais sombrias daqui alguns caps**_


	13. Capítulo 12: Ligando os pontos

**Capítulo 12: Ligando os pontos**

**N/A: Cap foi relido, mas esse teclado é duro e pode ter algum erro de digitação ou msm de ortografia que passou. Desculpem algum erro. Bjus e aproveitem.**

**Por que os presidentes não combatem a guerra? Por que eles mandam sempre os pobres?- B.Y.O.B Sistem of a dow**

Sirius tentou se concentrar na aula de feitiços, ele tentou com todas as suas forças, mas Mellani estava sentada na carteira do lado, fazendo dupla com Remus. E ela não estava só sentada, ela estava de pernas cruzadas lhe lançando olhares de quando em quando, como se não pudesse resistir e quando seus olhares se cruzavam ela ficava com um ar de riso, um arzinho de quem estava pensando a mesma coisa que ele. Perversões. Claro que ele estava pensando perversões. Não fazia nem três horas que ela o havia deixado naquela sala. Ele nem conseguiu tomar café da manhã porque precisou subir, voltar para o dormitório e se trancar no banheiro. Aquilo o fez amaldiçoar seu corpo jovem e sem controle. E agora ele tentava a todo custo não direcionar suas lembranças para horas mais cedo porque ao lembrar daquilo se arrepiava e se permitia lembrar de todas as outras vezes que teve Mellani em sua cama. Sirius era um teimoso nato e não conseguiu se conter ao olhar para a loira de novo. Ela deu um sorriso de canto enquanto encarava o professor e ele soube ser para ele. Sentiu o corpo arrepiar e logo depois uma sensação quente e dolorida na nuca. Ele tinha tomado um tapa:

-Aí! Qual o motivo desse pescotapa?- Sirius resmungou encarando James.

-Estou preocupado com a sua formação acadêmica.- James debochou- O que acha? Você está quase comendo a Mellani com os olhos. Não que você não fizesse isso antes, mas agora está mais evidente.

-Lá vem você com essa.

-O que vi no restaurante vale pra uma vida inteira!- Resmungou e deu um tremelique acompanhado de uma careta exagerada de nojo.

-Senhores Potter e Black, por favor, estão atrapalhando.

-Desculpe senhor.- Sirius murmurou e James revirou os olhos. No final da aula Sirius tentou alcançar Mellani, mas ela saiu apressada e cochichando com Lílian. Saiu pelo corredor com James e Remus. Ao descerem em direção as masmorras, Cortney os interpelou.

-Olá meninos.- Sorriu, daquele jeito derretido. Sirius a olhou atentamente, tinha um corpo legal, mas um jeito de menina tentando ser sensual, o que era patético.

-Hey Cortie.- Remus cumprimentou e James sorriu simpático. Sirius acenou a cabeça lentamente.

-Sirius. Sabe a Francis?

-Do sexto ano?

-Sim. A loira. Ela é minha amiga. Passamos as férias na mesma colônia de férias, foi muito legal. Preciso contar a vocês depois.- Riu- Então...-Olhou para Sirius- Vamos ao três vassouras no sábado. Estão a fim de ir com a gente?

-Quem vai?- James perguntou antes que Sirius pudesse negar.

-Marie.- James torceu o nariz- Francis, eu, a Alice, Marlene...

-A Dorcas não?- James as olhou curioso.

-Elas não são mais amigas.- Remus lembrou coçando a cabeça.

-Bem nós estaremos por lá.- Cortney lançou um sorriso largo- Se quiserem passar por lá, Francis vai adorar Sirius.

-E se eu não quiser ficar com ela vão sair espalhando que sou gay de novo?- Sirius murmurou mordaz e Cortney arregalou os olhos.

-Nós nunca fizemos isso.- Ela murmurou- Pelo menos eu nunca disse nada. Quem inventou algo assim?- Sirius sorriu largamente.

-A gente vê se passa por lá.- Saiu arrastando os amigos. James começou a rir.

-Você não vai passar por lá.

-Não mesmo.- murmurou arrogante- Mas vai ser engraçado ver a Bones se gabar sobre isso.

-Você está se achando o rei da beleza em?- Remus o cutucou com um sorriso matreiro. Sirius deu de ombros.

-Confio no meu taco, sei que metade dessas meninas estão apaixonadas por mim, a outra metade queria ao menos uma rapidinha.- James fingiu vomitar e Remus revirou os olhos.

\- Claro Almofadinhas, está presumindo que todas as garotas da escola querem você de alguma maneira.

-Claro que sim. A Cereja, por exemplo, me quer o mais longe possível dela. Ao menos sexualmente.

-Você tentou alguma coisa com ela?- James o olhou espantado e com raiva.

-Claro que não.- Sirius deu um tremelique- Cereja é quente.- James só faltou matá-lo com os olhos- Mas não. Não vai rolar!

-Por que não?- Remus perguntou trocando um olhar com Sirius- Eu deixaria rolar. Lily é interessante.

-E vocês passam tanto tempos juntos nas _aulas de Runas.-_ James afinou a voz para falar com desdém- Os dois são monitores. Olha que coisa mais linda.

-Bem. Você tem razão Pontas.- Sirius sorriu de canto, ele e Remus tentando segurar o riso- Remus e Lily tem muita coisa em comum, ambos entendem de cultura trouxa, ambos são monitores, elogiados pelos professores, tiram sempre as melhores notas, adoram Runas antigas, nenhum dos dois tem grande amor por quadribol. Nossa, vocês dariam um casal e tanto! – James emburrou e Remus continuou tentando conter a gargalhada e falou risonho:

-Estamos brincando Pontas.-

-É. Sabemos que é uma garotinha apaixonada. Escrevendo suas iniciais e as da Cereja no rodapé dos pergaminhos. – Sirius piscou os olhos de maneira coquete e James revirou os olhos:

-Eu nunca mais conto nada a vocês. Nunca mais.

-Não precisa.- Remus riu- Está dando na cara desde o terceiro ano.- James os olhou surpreso e saiu andando na frente, todo corado e completamente sem jeito.

_/_

Janeiro passou rápido. Sirius gostou de surpreender Lily com uma festa simples no salão comunal. Muita gente gostava da ruiva ou dos Marotos então quase toda grifinória estava presente. Planejar o aniversário de Lily lhe fez ficar desatento para a data do festival de música e ele perdeu a oportunidade de comprar ingressos para o show, que seria em março. Ficou muito frustrado, mas planejando algo para entrar no lugar mesmo sem os ingressos. Na primeira semana de fevereiro o rapaz se jogou em uma análise completa sobre Salazar, querendo descobrir o que tanto Voldemort queria. Acabou não lendo o livro sobre viagens no tempo que ganhou de Mellani.

Na segunda à noite Sirius estava irritado. Depois de dois tempos de DCAT e um de poções, ambos com a Sonserina, ele só queria desfrutar de um bom jantar, mas Slughorn ainda os segurava dando um devido sermão. Trocou um olhar irritado com James, ambos se davam tão bem que bastou aquilo para o de óculos saber que tinha sido uma péssima ideia. James tinha iniciado uma briga com Severus Snape, por causa de algo que Gabriel Cor tinha dito. Os três garotos entraram em discussão pesada e quando Severus resolveu puxar a varinha sorrateiramente Sirius se moveu mais rápido e entrou na briga. Gabriel foi para cima de James e Severus também, mas Sirius o segurou e os quatro começaram a rolar pelo chão da sala.

Sirius queria não se orgulhar de ter feito aquilo. Queria ter se lembrado de que era um homem maduro e sensato, ele realmente queria se lembrar disso mais vezes, mas velhos hábitos custam a morrer. Ele também devia ter se controlado melhor e relação a Mellani, ter a aparência jovem não mudava- de maneira alguma- o fato de ser muito mais velho. Também não diminuía a ignorância dela quanto o que estava se metendo. Ela precisava ter noção de onde estava pisando, para só depois se jogar, mas mais uma vez ele conseguiu fazer tudo errado. E embora soubesse que deveria se culpar ele não estava nem aí, porque- porra!- era ele no fim das contas. Abraçando os erros com todo sabor que eles traziam, os bons e ruins.

-Estão dispensados.- Slugh murmurou cansado e os deixou sair. Gabriel tomou a dianteira e Severus ficou para trás, na sala do professor. Sirius olhou para James, estava com o queixo quase roxo e a roupa amarrotada. O Black estava um pouco melhor, apenas com um corte no canto do lábio:

-Somos dois idiotas, sabia?- Sirius murmurou enquanto rumavam para o jantar.

-Só que a Mellani não vai te odiar quando souber disso. A Lily vai querer minha cabeça.- Sirius passou a mão pelo ombro de James. Era alguns centímetros mais alto que o amigo, coisa pouca, mas que servia para encher o saco de James.

-Pontas, meu querido e jovem Pontas.- Sirius suspirou teatralmente- O dia que a Cereja te odiar eu beijo a boca do Snape.

-Então se prepara porque daqui a pouco a Mellani vai ficar com ciúme. – Entraram no salão principal e viram Gabriel sentando entre Lílian e Camila. Mellani estava uns cinco alunos depois, conversando com Dorcas e Remus.

-Perdemos a janta.- Sirius resmungou irritado ao ver a sobremesa na mesa. Mellani e Remus acenaram e eles sentaram de frente para os dois. Mellani e Remus esticaram um prato cada. Cheio das coisas que gostavam.

-Vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo.- James resmungou com a boca cheia de bife. Sirius enfiou um bom pedaço de bife na boca e assentiu enquanto mastigava. O gosto era divino. Remus e Mellani os olharam sorrindo:

-Mal passado?- Mellani apontou com a cabeça para James.

-Quaji xangrando.- O de óculos respondeu de boca cheia. Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha meneou a cabeça negativamente:

-Fizeram mesmo curso de etiqueta quando crianças?- Sirius riu e engoliu a deliciosa comida. Observou a dinâmica entre Remus e Mellani e lembrou de quando eles eram um casal. Aquilo lhe deu um leve incômodo e sentia-se idiota por se incomodar nem que fosse um pouquinho. Remus era muito melhor que ele para fazer aquilo. Quanto a Mellani ele não tinha certeza. Ela era fechada com os próprios sentimentos. Amorosamente falando. De súbito sentiu vontade de saber o que ela pensava porque a verdade era que: embora ele tivesse a imensa certeza de que eram loucos um pelo outro...Agora não tinha. E se com toda aquela mudança tivesse mudado o que ela sentia? E se ele fosse apenas o primeiro amor, aquele bobo e cheio de tesão que todos tem na adolescência? E se a paixão dela não evoluísse para algo mais? O que ele faria? Então olhou para o lado e viu James fazendo alguma piada enquanto ela ria. Observou seus amigos. Os amava de todo o coração, amava tanto James, mas tanto que sentia-se como se fosse parte dele. E se ele tivesse mudado tanto as coisas a ponto de James romper a amizade com ele? Perdeu o apetite subitamente e empurrou o prato:

-O que foi?- Mellani o olhou preocupada e James tocou seu braço.

-Tudo bem cara?- Sirius assentiu e levantou meio atordoado.

-Só preciso de um pouco de ar.- E começou a andar desnorteado. Foi no sentido contrário e quase chegou a mesa dos professores. Meneou a cabeça negativamente e voltou indo para o lado certo. Notou de relance o olhar preocupado de Lílian e ouviu alguém o chamando, mas não processou. Estava tão certo do que fazia, dando uma chance melhor a todos, que não pensou que podia distorcer toda uma realidade e foder com sua vida de novo.

Começou a arfar quando as lembranças da guerra comprimiram seu cérebro. Vieram de súbito. As perdas que sofreu, James, Lily, Mellani, Regulus, Carter, Alice, Frank, Dorcas, Marlene, Harry e Margaret... Nem percebeu para onde ia, sua mente continuava lembrando as pessoas que perdeu, Lísis! A perdeu quando foi para cadeia... Começou a arfar e apoiou-se em algum lugar. Sentiu as lágrimas virem e tentou ignorar. Tentou não sentir o desespero que o tomava, o medo de perder os que amava. E se essa anomalia que ele era pudesse pôr tudo a perder de maneira pior do que foi antes? E se Harry morresse dessa vez?

-Sirius?- Focou seus olhos e viu James, Mellani e Remus olhando-o com preocupação- Cara, o que foi? Está quase chorando.- James o segurava pelos ombros.

-N-nada.- Gaguejou falhando miseravelmente em mentir.

-Sirius.- Mellani o tocou no braço- Sua cabeça está... Você está tendo outro ataque? - Foi então que o Black percebeu onde estava, bem perto do salão principal, parado no corredor, dando um show a todos os estudantes que voltavam para suas casas.

-Eu estou bem.- Murmurou e Remus o olhou com preocupação.

-Quer ver Dumbledore? Talvez ele possa...- Então ele percebeu que Lílian também estava junto, perto de Mellani.

-Não Aluado. Obrigado. Eu só quero ficar um pouco sozinho. – Saiu andando na direção do salão comunal, mas desviou do caminho e foi para a torre de adivinhação. Aquele lugar era vazio naquele horário. Tinha que se controlar. Não podia se desesperar e sentir todo aquele frenesi apenas por uma suposição. Suspirou enquanto subia as escadas. Parou no meio delas e sentou. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e as mãos no rosto:

-Por que estou aqui? Não podia ser apenas o fim?- Ele questionou sentindo a voz falhar. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e escondeu a cabeça entre os joelhos enquanto suspirava. Ele estava se jogando demais. Pensando ser um adolescente de novo quando na verdade podia estar colocando todo mundo em risco. Suspirou de maneira tremula e sentiu um nó na garganta, mas Sirius nunca chorou fácil. Não seria agora que desabaria. Por causa de uma suposição. Ficou muito tempo calado, refletindo o que faria a seguir. Não percebeu o tempo que passou:

-Sirius?- Levantou a cabeça e viu seu irmão parado alguns degraus abaixo. A penumbra encobria seu olhar preocupado, mas o tom de voz foi o suficiente para Sirius saber.

-C-como...

-James.- Sirius assentiu e Regulus subiu até ficar ao lado dele. Sentou e o silêncio os tomou.- O que foi?- perguntou depois de um tempo calado.

-Eu não sei.- Suspirou. Regulus passou o braço pelo ombro dele e Sirius sentiu o coração bater mais fraco. Naquele instante ele sentiu que podia dizer tudo a seu irmão e que ele entenderia.

-Regulus eu...- Afastou-se um pouco e olhou-o atentamente. A luz que entrava pela janela era fraca e os archotes estavam apagados- Tenho um peso em minhas costas que não pode ser compartilhado sem causar...Danos. – Regulus o questionou com o olhar- Eu...-Suspirou- Não sei se posso fazer isso sozinho sem colocar tudo a perder.

-Estou um pouco confuso.

-As pessoas. Estamos prestes a iniciar uma guerra.- Engasgou- Mais uma vez.- Ressentimento era nítido na voz do Black mais velho- E eu...-Passou a mão pelo cabelo- Estou sem reação. Sinto como se qualquer movimento meu pudesse machucar todos que gosto de uma maneira irreversível. Estou apavorado...Acho que só vou...Sair por aí e afastar essa carga de vocês.- Terminou de falar num suspiro. Regulus também suspirou longamente, mas nada disse. Ficou calado por longos 3 minutos:

-Sirius.- O mais novo estalou os lábios. - Independente de qual a carga que está carregando...-Respirou buscando as palavras certas- Não será sua culpa se alguém se machucar.

-Sim será. Por que eu sei e fiz coisas que não deveria...

-Não. Não será. Tente ver além do seu umbigo.- Regulus parecia irritado com algo que não tinha lhe dito- Todas as nossas ações tem consequências, sejam elas boas ou más. O fato de você existir já é uma ação que gera uma consequência. Ficar sozinho por medo de perder? E eu pensando que você era esperto.- Riu- As pessoas aprendem a perder umas às outras se elas puderam viver o suficiente ao lado delas. Se as perder será uma sina, um destino que não terá mudança. Independente do que você faça ou deixe de fazer. – O mais novo engoliu em seco e respirou fundo- Você não tem esse direito, de envolver as pessoas na sua vida e sair assim subitamente.- Sirius sentiu-se envergonhado com o que sentiu. Principalmente por ouvir aquilo de alguém tão jovem quanto Regulus- Não seja imprudente de pensar que pode controlar o que acontece a você ou as outras pessoas. Só as deixe livres para sentir o que você tem a oferecer. Se elas ficarem é porque vale a pena.

-E se as perder para algo maior?

-Sirius.- Seu irmão tocou-lhe o ombro- Nós corremos esse risco. É algo com o que vivemos todos os dias. Principalmente agora. Eu entendo. Também estou aterrorizado com a guerra, mas...- Suspirou- Por algum motivo, aprendizado sei lá, precisamos passar por isso. Talvez ela nem nos afete tanto.- Sirius sentiu um nó no estomago- Ou talvez um de nós morra no processo. Mas... São os riscos de se viver, entende?- Sirius assentiu- A perda está inclusa num pacote de coisas maravilhosas. Se isolar não é a solução...

-Mas...

-A felicidade só vale a pena se houver alguém com quem compartilhar.- Regulus soltou e um arrepio correu a espinha de Sirius. Aquela frase atingindo-o como um tapa na cara.

-Reg.- Sirius murmurou e jogou-se em cima do irmão abraçando-o fortemente- Você é a pessoa mais esperta que conheço.- Os dois riram.

-Eu sei.- Se soltaram e Sirius suspirou.

-Obrigado.

-Uma mão lava a outra.

-E fazem isso em segredo.- Os dois riram- Vamos sair daqui. Quer dormir com os caras hoje?

-Nah.- Regulus falou despreocupado- Estou aprendendo a lidar com aqueles imbecis.- Os dois riram e desceram a torre lado a lado.

_/_

-Boa noite Sirius.- Dumbledore sorriu fracamente. Sirius notou a preocupação nos olhos dele- Está tudo bem?

-Sim.

-O senhor Potter me informou que...- Sirius Revirou os olhos e interrompeu o diretor no meio da frase.

-James pode exagerar muitas vezes!

-Espero que não esteja muito cansado.

-Não.- Sirius sorriu amigavelmente e sentou na cadeira de sempre- Antes de astronomia tive um tempo livre.- "E pude cacetar os idiotas da Sonserina em DCAT" pensou num tom de travessura e quase corou quando o diretor arqueou a sobrancelha. Lembrou do quanto o mais velho era bom em ler mentes e a dele parecia sempre um caldeirão borbulhando.

-Preciso de você focado e concentrado e como ontem teve um surto...

-Não tive um ataque ontem. James é um exagerado.

-Eu o vi no salão principal. Minerva ficou preocupada.- Sirius bufou.

-Eu só me perdi em pensamentos. E culpa.- Sussurrou o último com vergonha- Mas já está tudo resolvido.

-Existe algo que fez e que eu deva saber?- Ele deu de ombros.

-Não. Eu não vou mudar o contínuo espaço-tempo por ter sido legal com a Mellani.- Dumbledore assentiu sem passar muita confiança a ele- Ou vou?

-Acho que já teria mudado caso fizesse alguma diferença.- O Black suspirou aliviado- Vamos sair do castelo daqui a pouco. Temos uma suspeita de comensais transportando algo valioso para Voldemort. Preciso que reconheça o grupo.

-Não vamos atacar?

-Não. Saberão que estamos no pé deles. Preciso que você reconheça quem é quem e assim podemos atacá-los diretamente. Congelando bens materiais e ficando de olho neles dentro do ministério.

-Tem muita certeza que são de lá?

-Infelizmente sim.- Sirius assentiu, passando na sua mente uma lista de quem ele conheceu da última vez e que não estudou com ele.

-Rosier.

-Sim sabemos, mas ele é muito político. É o pião perfeito de Voldemort e não se arriscaria numa missão dessas. Ele tem uma imagem a zelar e justamente por ele ser cuidadoso é que não conseguimos desmascará-lo. – Sirius coçou o queixo e franziu o cenho enquanto tentava puxar na sua cabeça quem poderia ser, até que um estalo ocorreu.

-AHA. Claro. Com certeza. Vamos logo senhor. Acho que sei de quem se trata. Pelo menos o mandante da missão.- Ambos levantaram e Dumbledore esticou o braço.

-E seria?

-A vadia da minha prima.- O diretor congelou por um segundo com o linguajar dele e depois revirou os olhos como quem diz "jovens":

-Vamos. Segure meu braço Sirius.

-Sim senhor.- O Black assim o fez- Espere, eu pensei que não podia aparatar em...-Não terminou de falar. Sentiu um puxão pelo corpo inteiro e a sensação horrorosa de aparatar acompanhado o tomou. Caiu no chão e percebeu que estava numa floresta. A noite estava muito escura. Encarou o diretor com confusão. Podia ouvir o barulho do mar e ficou mais intrigado ainda:

-Onde estamos?- Sussurrou.

-Cala a boca moleque.- Olhou para o lado e viu Moody. Já tinha aquele olho biônico e as cicatrizes. Franziu o cenho.

-Alastor.- Dumbledore o repreendeu.

-Por que não um soldado mais qualificado?- Sirius se mexeu ouvindo o som de folhas quebrando abaixo de seus pés. A noite estava tão silenciosa que lhe deu arrepios.

-Porque é dele que precisamos. Se não você nem estaria aqui.

-Tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver.- Alastor resmungou e Sirius se tocou de que ele era um assunto secreto na Ordem. Não eram todos que sabiam de sua colaboração. Sentiu-se aliviado. Pelo visto apenas Dumbledore e Alastor Moody sabiam por enquanto- Além do mais ele nem pode batalhar se algo acontecer. Rosier vai cair em cima de nós se um menor de idade...

-Não era pra ficar quieto?- Sirius questionou de maneira petulante enquanto encostava a mão na árvore. Era um conjunto enorme de grandes pinheiros e servia perfeitamente de bode expiatório. O homem só faltou estrangulá-lo- Eu sei muitos feitiços indetectáveis. – Declarou arrogante.

-Ali.- Dumbledore apontou para um ponto distante- Consegue ver?- Sirius forçou a visão e pode ver três comensais. Quando olhou melhor pode ver mais quatro. – São sete. Não estão mascarados para não chamar atenção.

-Aquele é o Búlgaro. Karkaroff.- Sirius murmurou- Será nomeado o relações internacionais daqui um ano.- Moody olhou para Sirius como se ele fosse louco- Será o ponto de partida de Voldemort em relação a outros países. E é dele que surgirão as alianças mais poderosas. Ele precisa ser boicotado. – Olhou novamente para o grupo- A vadia da minha prima e seu marido corno. Os Lestrange. E isso incluí...-Olhou bem- Rabastan.

-Aquele moleque não era secretário do Ministro?-Dumbledore assentiu- E os outros três?- Sirius os olhou bem.

-Não os conheço.- Depois olhou atentamente vendo o último deles. Era alto, forte de pele muito clara e com uma barba curta. O maxilar forte e o olhar frio fizeram a memória do Maroto apitar. Sentiu o sangue gelar e a vontade de atingir um feitiço da morte nele foi grande

\- Eu não sei o nome desse filo da puta, mas ele... Daqui um ano irá comandar um ataque violento a casa dos Potter. Por culpa desse filho da puta...-Sirius sentiu a voz engasgar- Precisamos saber quem ele é e neutralizá-lo antes que...-Sua voz ficou embargada quando a lembrança do que aconteceu com Mellani passou por sua mente- Ele é uma espécie de general. Treina novos comensais, mas não qualquer um. Ele treina os que têm perfil mais violento. Que tem inclinações...Sujas. – Coçou a cabeça- É muito bom em tirar informações. Quase assumiu o cargo de chefe dos aurores, mas morreu antes.- Sirius sentiu seu braço formigar e uma faísca involuntária saiu de sua varinha. Aquilo foi o suficiente para despertar a atenção de Bellatrix. Estavam longe, mas a cachorra era muito boa no que fazia e tinha instintos aguçados:

-Você.- Ela chamou- Verifica aquele perímetro. Não espere explicações. Apenas mate. – Sirius viu Rabastan e o outro que ele não conhecia vindo em direção as árvores que estavam escondidos. Os passos dos comensais evidentes contra os galhos e folhas. O general sanguinário ficou com Bellatrix. Sirius não sabia o que faria se o visse, mas ele não sairia inteiro caso viesse verificar. Moody lançou um feitiço rapidamente petrificando o desconhecido e Sirius lançou outro em Rabastan, mas o Lestrange era bom e desviou. Dumbledore saiu de trás da árvore e o comensal ficou paralisado de medo. Sem conseguir acreditar que ele estava ali:

-Seja um bom garoto e nos diga o que está acontecendo.- Rabastan gritou e saiu correndo. Dumbledore o estuporou e um feitiço verde veio chispando na direção deles. O Black se abaixou no chão e antes que pudesse levantar mais três feitiços verdes vieram. Começou a ficar irritado. Dumbledore lançou um escudo poderoso e logo uma chuva de feitiços começou.

Sirius estava puto porque não podia usar os feitiços mais eficazes tendo que se contentar com os indetectáveis. Bellatrix segurava algo em um dos braços. Ela e o marido atacavam Dumbledore enquanto Moody derrubava os outros. O general grandão veio correndo na direção de Sirius e o Black sentiu um ódio tremendo. Se olharam por um segundo, o homem parecia surpreso, principalmente porque Sirius ainda usava o uniforme. Ambos mexeram suas varinhas ao mesmo tempo e os feitiços colidiram. Sirius lançou um escudo, mas não era tão bom visto que tinha de florear os movimentos para o feitiço ficar indetectável. Aquilo lhe custou uma queimadura feia no ombro. Cansado de brincadeira lançou um estuporante que atingiu o general direto na testa. O grandão desmaiou e ele se aproximou com raiva e chutou-o. Estava arfando e as mãos tremendo. Lembrando de quando entrou no escritório e viu aquele homem em cima de Lílian e o outro em cima de Mellani. Sentiu tanto ódio que abaixou e começou a socar o rosto dele. Sentiu as juntas dos dedos abrirem:

-O que é isso moleque?- Alastor o puxou pela gola- Acabei de salvar sua maldita bunda. Para com isso e se concentra em quem está acordado! Isso não é sua vingançinha pessoal seu bostinha!- Sirius olhou em volta. Dumbledore estava cuidando bem do casal do inferno, mas Karkaroff estava causando estragos. Moody e ele fizeram uma formação de batalha e começaram a atacar Igor. Foi então que Sirius viu. Alastor estava com um enorme ferimento no ombro direito. Era o braço que usava para a varinha e por isso estava precisando da ajuda dele. Bufou e lançou um escudo, Moody o olhou por um segundo- Moleque, derruba o Lestrange. Depois tenta pegar o que quer que aquela vadia esteja em mãos.- Sirius assentiu e largou Moody a própria sorte com Karkaroff. Não conseguiria lançar um feitiço eficaz que o ministério não detectasse então olhou em volta e pelo chão. Encontrou uma pedra maior que sua mão. Pegou-a e testou seu peso. Olhou bem para o marido de sua prima. Aquilo seria muito fácil. Sirius não era artilheiro por nada. Colocou toda a força que podia no braço e jogou. A pedra acertou o Lestrange bem na nua e o homem caiu instantaneamente. Sirius correu e agarrou Bellatrix. Ela caiu de cara no chão e Dumbledore o olhou confuso e chocado. Sirius enfiou a cara da prima na terra enquanto ela se debatia. Saindo do choque Dumbledore lançou um feitiço nela e a petrificou. Sirius saiu de cima dela e ficou longe de seu campo de visão. Não queria que ela soubesse quem era ele e Dumbledore percebeu. O mais velho pegou o objeto que ela levava, mas assim que o tocou soltou-o com espanto. Sirius olhou para o objeto que o diretor olhava com tanto horror. Era uma taça. Esticou a mão para pegá-la:

-Não!- Dumbledore gritou, mas era tarde. Sirius já tinha encostado e ao fazer isso ouviu sussurros em sua cabeça e um frio por todo o corpo. Ele nunca na vida pensou que fosse sentir algo pior do que no dia em que quase foi sugado pelos dementadores. Mas lá estava ele. Soltando a taça com tanto horror quando Dumbledore tinha feito. Ainda atordoado não percebeu Moody cair no chão e muito menos o feitiço que veio em sua direção. Sirius voou longe e bateu o rosto contra uma árvore. Caiu sentindo a terra contra seu rosto. Ainda desorientado viu uma luz, Dumbledore, Karkaroff e depois tudo ficou escuro.

_/_

Sirius sentiu a cabeça doer e um gosto metálico na boca. Algo coçou em sua garganta e ele começou a tossir. Abriu os olhos confuso enquanto tossia e percebeu que estava na enfermaria. Inclinou a cabeça e viu um balde ao lado da cama. Cuspiu o sangue lá e continuou tossindo. Cuspiu mais uma vez e não conseguia parar de tossir. Estava com uma dor infernal nas costelas e outra pior ainda no nariz:

-Hey. Calma...-Viu Madame Pomfrey vindo em sua direção com algo em mãos. Deitou com auxilio dela- Vamos tome isso querido. Precisava de você acordado para tomar.- Ele tomou algo que tinha um gosto tão horrível quanto o sangue em sua boca. A dor ainda o incomodava, mas tinha parado de tossir- Menino. A próxima vez que se meter com o Salgueiro Lutador lembre-se de que você é feito de carne e osso.- Sirius assentiu. Sem forças para falar- Quebrou o nariz, alguns dentes e fraturou duas costelas. O que tem na cabeça?- Ela lançou um feitiço nele e Sirius sentiu algo voltar ao lugar no nariz. Passou a língua pelos dentes sentindo todos- Estava até agora concertando o estrago em sua boca.- Suspirou e meneou a cabeça negativamente em reprovação- Por que foi fazer isso?

-Aposta.- Murmurou sentindo o corpo menos dolorido.

-Ridículo. Eu te daria uma suspensão, mas acho que foi castigo suficiente. Suas costelas demorarão três dias para curar. Ficará aqui. Em repouso absoluto. – Sirius revirou os olhos- Agora tome isso ou o deixarei curar em tempo trouxa.- Sirius arregalou os olhos e pegou a poção da mão dela, tomando num único gole.- Mais tarde eu volto. Seus amigos querem te ver.- O Black teve ajuda da enfermeira para se sentar e ela saiu. Alguns segundos depois Regulus, James, Remus e Mellani apareceram:

-O que aconteceu?- Regulus perguntou chocado.

-Que história é essa de Salgueiro lutador?- James o questionou incrédulo.

-No meio da noite.- Mellani o olhou desconfiada. Estavam todos de pijamas e roupões:

-Sirius. O que houve?- Remus se aproximou. Ele engoliu em seco.

-Que horas são?

-Cinco da manhã.- Regulus resmungou- Não te vemos desde o jantar.

-Onde você se meteu?- Mellani o olhava com descrença.

-Eu saí. Fui até Londres.- Engoliu em seco e Mellani continuou desconfiada- Queria comprar ingressos de um show e...-Bufou- Me vi no meio de uma briga. Não podia usar magia e os caras estavas com tacos de madeira, skin alguma coisa eles se chamaram. Falaram que não toleravam punks na área deles. Mandei os caras se foderem e fui espancado.- Nem ele sabia de onde tinha tirado uma mentira deslavada daquelas. Ele sabia que skinheads podiam ser uns idiotas, mas sabia lidar com caras idiotas.

-Briga de gangue?-Remus o olhou irritado- Já não temos preocupações suficientes? Você tem que se meter em briga de gangues?

-Trouxas ainda por cima.- Regulus pontuou- E se eles roubam sua varinha?

-Não aconteceu, a polícia chegou antes e Dumbledore foi me buscar. Por favor, não conta pra mãe. Já estou encrencado por um ano inteiro com essa história de Salgueiro lutador.

-Você está bem?- James perguntou por fim e Sirius assentiu- Então nunca mais saia sem seus amigos seu babaca.- O Black assentiu- Quase matou a gente do coração.

-Eu estou bem. Sério.- Sorriu fracamente- Vão dormir que vocês tem aula daqui três - horas. – Eles assentiram. Engolindo a história da briga e saíram. Menos Mellani. Ela ficou parada lá de braços cruzados.

-Mel?- James chamou.

-Eu vou depois.- Ela respondeu num tom de voz frio. O Potter assentiu e sendo o último a sair fechou a porta. Ela continuou encarando Sirius seriamente.

-Que?- Ele perguntou na defensiva.

-Você acha que sou estúpida? Sirius você é o bruxo mais inteligente dessa escola. Poderia lidar com alguns trouxa sem o ministério de detectar.

-Mas não deu tempo...

-Do que? De pegar a varinha. Você tem reflexos que chegam a me irritar. Parece que foi treinado em batalha, sei lá. Vamos. Começa a contar a verdade.

-Eu já disse a verdade.- Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e continuou pressionando-o com o olhar- Que foi em?

-Eu não acredito. Mas se você quiser tratar as coisas assim...-Suspirou e levou a mão a testa. Parecia exausta- Você some com Dumbledore e depois diz que foi espancado? No que está se metendo?

-Você é esperta demais pro seu próprio bem.

-Eu sou lógica!- Ela se defendeu- Vai me contar ou não?

-Isso é meio que um segredo. Quer dizer. Totalmente um segredo!- Mellai sentou na beirada da cama e passou a mão pelo cabelo dele tirando os fios dos olhos. O moreno engoliu em seco ao sentir o toque carinhoso dela.

-Tem algo com Southhampton?

-Ainda não sei.

-O que está fazendo?- Ele suspirou:

-Dumbledore...Me chamou para ajudar com uma coisa. Eu não posso entrar em detalhes, mas tem comensais no meio.- Mellani tirou a mão do cabeço dele e franziu o cenho:

-Estava lutando com comensais?- Ele assentiu- A coisa está tão feia assim?- Ele assentiu de novo e ela bufou- E então? O que vamos fazer?

-Já estamos fazendo.

-Não. Nós não estamos. Precisamos de medidas mais eficazes.- Parecia apavorada.

-Hey. Calma.- Ele esticou o braço e tocou a nuca dela, trazendo-a para mais perto e lhe confortando.

-Mas...-Suspirou- Daqui a pouco alguém que gostamos morre. É só questão de tempo. Pode ser Remus ou Lily ou os pais da Lily ou...- Suspirou- O que podemos fazer além desses treinos?- Sirius deu de ombros- Você precisa compartilhar essas informações com o grupo.

-Pra quê?

-Para se prepararem.

-Eles já estão se preparando. Eu juro que se a Lily se envolver mais ainda com esses treinos vai me enlouquecer. Ela vem quase todos os dias com uma ideia nova e está me arrebentando nos treinos físicos.

-Precisamos aprender lutas físicas. Igual os filmes de ação que vi na casa da Lily. Igual o Chuck Norris.

-Calma. Não é pra...

-Tanto? Olha o seu estado. E você estava com Dumbledore! Precisamos pensar em coisas mais eficazes.

-Você tem razão.- Mellani suspirou- O que sugere?

-Espionagem. Você vai trazer Regulus pro nosso grupo e ele vai se infiltrar entre os projetos de comensais.

-Vamos ter essa discussão de novo?- Sirius tirou a mão da nuca dela e a encarou irritado.

-Sim. Nós vamos. Quero ver o que seu irmão acha de você tratá-lo feito um bebezinho.

-Ele só tem 14 anos!- Sirius respondeu irritado- Recém feitos!

-E eu só tenho 15. Recém feitos também! E aí? Nós vamos realmente discutir isso de novo?- Os sussurros dela estavam ficando alterados- Olha seu estado. E você é o melhor do nosso grupo, estava com Dumbledore! Que chances nós temos se você, que está nos treinando, ficou assim numa única batalha?- Sirius engoliu em seco.

-Não podia usar todos os feitiços que eu sei. Se não o ministério me detectaria. Por isso estou assim.

-Não interessa. Nós precisamos nos preparar mais ainda.- Sirius bufou.

-Não conta pra ninguém. Por favor.

-Por quê? Eles tem o direito de saber o que está acontecendo.

-Mas eles tem o direito de serem adolescentes.- Sirius suplicou num sussurro e ela piscou consternada- A gente não precisa crescer dessa maneira. Sendo precoces. Nós podemos nos preocupar, pelo menos por uns seis meses, com quem está pegando quem? Com um show novo e com notas? Podemos? Será que nossos amigos podem aproveitar um pouco a idade que tem?- Mellani bufou.

-Se eles fizerem isso aproveitarão apenas seis meses.- Mellani pontuou- Isso é uma guerra.- O olhou preocupada- Não há tempo pra se preocupar com essas idiotices.

-Isso é mais que a guerra. É a nossa vida e se eles nos tirarem a capacidade de aproveitá-la não têm porque lutar. Entendeu?- Mellani se levantou irritada e saiu andando a passos duros. Sirius jogou a cabeça para trás e escondeu o rosto nas mãos- Puta que pariu.- Resmungou sem saber o que fazer.

**N/A: Que parto foi editar esse capítulo. E nem sei se está sem erros. Espero que tenha menos erros possíveis. E aí? O que acharam? =D**


	14. Capítulo 13: Desculpas e armários

**Capítulo 13: Desculpas e armários**

**N/A: Oiiii lindas flores do meu jardim! Ok, parei de ser brega. Avisos, esse capítulo tem momentos muito Not Safe For Work (NSFW). Então, só pra saber, as coisas vão esquentar por aqui. Leiam num local seguro ;)**

**Está sem betagem, mas relido, espero que n tenha passado tanta coisa assim. Beijos e aproveitem! **

Sirius saiu da enfermaria na hora do jantar. Sentia-se exausto. A pressão da guerra chegando para si novamente. Como ele podia lidar com toda aquela loucura uma terceira vez? E sem contar com o apoio de ninguém. Rumou até o salão comunal. Sem vontade suficiente para se alimentar. Subiu para o seu dormitório e deitou abraçando o travesseiro com força. Aquele artefato que ele tocou, aquilo era tenebroso. O que quer que Voldemort estivesse fazendo era perigoso demais. Perigoso e inumano. Tocar aquela taça foi como reavivar seus maiores temores e transformá-los em revolta e dor. Ele sentiu tanto ódio ao tocar aquilo, tanto ódio e frustração.

Dormiu com os pensamentos perturbados e pela primeira vez não voltou as mortes dos amigos, isso sempre acontecia quando se deixava cair no sono com aquele tipo de pensamento. Ele voltou para o dia em que Mellani o chutou da vida dele. Sentiu toda a angustia e impotência daquele trágico natal. Sentiu novamente como se fosse um retardado por não conseguir dar o que sua garota precisava num momento como aquele.

Acordou no meio da madrugada com estômago doendo de fome e nenhuma vontade de sair. Seu único pensamento era o de querer sumir, principalmente depois de visitar seu passado novamente, num momento tão doloroso quanto aquele. Seu cérebro não cansava de lhe lembrar o quanto ele foi um bosta. Ferindo a todos a sua volta porque não tinha coragem de amadurecer. Suspirou sentindo a cabeça doer e voltou a dormir. Não se lembrou de sonho algum e acordou cedo, com tanta fome que não esperou os amigos levantarem. Foi na frente. Ao chegar no salão principal viu que seu irmão já tomava café, Sirius acenou brevemente e o Black mais novo levantou, levando seu prato de comida, e se acomodou na mesa da Grifinória, de frente para ele.

-Você está melhor?

-Totalmente.- Sirius sorriu de canto, um sorriso que sabia não ter convencido ninguém.

-Está evitando seus amigos?

-Não. Ontem eu estava cansado e não jantei. Agora estou com muita fome para esperar todo mundo.- Regulus de ombros e brincou com os ovos mexidos sem vontade de comer. Sirius já terminava seu quarto pedaço de bacon e enchia o prato com ovos e salsichas. Encheu a boca de ovos e engoliu rapidamente. Regulus o olhava com uma mistura de estranheza e deboche e o questionou:

-Que foi em?

-Nada.- Murmurou de boca cheia.

-Foi a Mellani?- Sirius parou com o garfo no meio do caminho e arqueou uma sobrancelha- Sabia.- O mais velho enfiou o garfo na boca e revirou os olhos- O que foi agora?- Sirius deu de ombros e engoliu os ovos rapidamente.

-Besteira de adolescente. - Regulus o olhou cético- Que foi?

-Desculpa se não somos maduros igual você, senhor de idade. - Sirius riu, dessa vez de verdade- Mas o que aconteceu?

-Ela ficou irritada com a minha saída. Só isso. Logo passa. - Regulus assentiu e ficou calado. Sirius gostava disso no irmão, ele sempre sabia quando parar de falar e respeitar seu espaço. Porém ficou ali, lhe fazendo companhia durante todo o café. E Sirius sentiu ainda mais carinho pelo mais novo. Depois do café rumou para a sala do professor Bins. Tinha dois tempos de história da magia com um fantasma. Ele estava com o estomago cheio e cansado. Sentou numa carteira e abriu seu livro sobre a história de Salazar. Não era o tema da aula, era sua pesquisa pessoal.

Um pouco depois ouviu a movimentação dos outros alunos entrando e levantou a cabeça de seu estudo, esperando ansiosamente. Mellani entrou de braço dado com James. Ele acenou para os dois e Mellani o ignorou. James sentou ao seu lado e Sirius revirou os olhos. Mellani tinha parado no fundo da sala, sentando ao lado de Lílian. As garotas estavam numa carteira atrás de dois garotos altos e encostadas na parede. Ao lado delas não tinha ninguém e ambas cochichavam sem parar. O lugar perfeito para evitar broncas. James o olhou desconfiado.

-Vocês brigaram?

-Ela ficou puta porque fui espancado.

-Ela ficou puta porque você mentiu. - Sirius engoliu em seco. Ele era tão óbvio?- Sobre não falar nada que iria pra Londres. – O Black suspirou aliviado e virou quase totalmente de costas, acenando para Lílian. O professor ainda não tinha começado a aula então os alunos estavam fazendo muito barulho. A ruiva o olhou questionando e ele fez um gesto de mão chamando-a. A monitora levantou e parou atrás da cadeira deles.

-Bom dia Sirius.- Ela sorriu desconfiada enquanto bagunçava os cabelos dele.

-Bom dia ruiva.- James murmurou sorrindo largamente, ela revirou os olhos, mas estava com um sorriso quase travesso nos lábios.

-Bom dia. Espero que tenha apreciado a detenção.- Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Você pode me responder.- Ela segurou o riso e meneou a cabeça negativamente.

-Então Sirius?

-Cereja. -Sua voz cantarolada a deixou desconfiada- Troca de lugar comigo?- Lílian levou o polegar a boca e mordeu a ponta, olhando-o com ar risonho. Sirius percebeu um suspiro mal contido de James e soube que o amigo estava praticamente com um sangramento nasal. Sorriu maroto para Lílian, tentando passar inocência e falhando miseravelmente.

-Ela está puta com você, sabia?

-Aham.- Mostrou todos os dentes- Vai trocar?- Lílian lhe lançou um olhar reprovador e divertido.

-Se tomar um soco a culpa é completamente sua. E vou usar seus pergaminhos.- Ele levantou e a ruiva sentou. Sirius saiu e reparou de canto James passando o braço pelo ombro de Lílian enquanto ela ria e o empurrava. Sirius andou até o fim da sala e sentou ao lado dela. Naquele ponto até a luz das janelas chegava bem pouco. Ela o olhou de canto.

-O que você quer?- Sussurrou sem encará-lo. Sirius suspirou.

-Pode olhar pra mim?- Ela o olhou- Está brava comigo por causa de uma missão? Uma missão importante que com certeza salvou a vida de muita gente?- Ela o olhou com os olhos injetados em raiva e resmungou entre dentes:

-Isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver com essa missão perigosa...Quer dizer, tem sim, também...- Ela soltou um som exasperado com a garganta- Esquece. Se o aluno mais brilhante de Hogwarts não conseguiu entender...- E ela ficou calada, tentando olhar para o professor sem sucesso. Os dois garotos da frente além de altos eram gordos. Sirius lembrava vagamente deles. Algo sobre uma aposta de quem derrubava uma pilha de caixas pesadas. Continuou encarando Mellani. Ela ainda fingia que olhava para o professor. O que era ridículo uma vez que não dava pra ver. Muito menos naquele canto da sala, onde a luz da janela chegava de maneira precária. Era por isso que quase ninguém estava sentado ali.

-Mel.- Ele sussurrou e pode ver os ombros dela ficarem tensos. – Desculpa, ok?- Ela suspirou e relaxou os ombros. Ele jogou o corpo um pouco para o lado fazendo seu braço e perna encostar nos dela. Esperou um pouco e passou o braço pelo ombro dela, puxando-a para si. Pode senti-la tensa e deslizou lentamente o rosto em direção ao dela, encaixando a boca na orelha, o cabelo loiro fazendo uma fina barreira.

\- Não quero ficar brigado com você.- Sussurrou muito baixo, tentando usar um tom de voz rouco. Sentiu a respiração dela acelerar- Em?- Empurrou o nariz contra o rosto dela. Pode senti-la engolir em seco. –Você me deixa louco, sabia?- Olhou para baixo e viu as unhas dela cravarem na mesa. Conhecia muito bem Mellani para saber que ela não estava respirando de maneira irregular por raiva- Adoro seu jeito...- A mão que estava apoiada no braço dela começou a fazer uma carícia. Primeiro de leve- Quando me olha, mesmo com raiva.- A mão apertou mais o braço e ele cheirou o cabelo dela- Adoro o jeito que me toca...- Com a mão, que estava até então descansando na carteira, ele tirou o cabelo do caminho e pode encostar os lábios na orelha dela. Uma caricia fantasma, quase inexistente, que o estava levando a loucura, deixando-o quente.

\- Sua pele...-A boca se aproximou mais da orelha e ele beijou o lóbulo- Seu gosto- Sussurrou tão baixo que chegou a duvidar de ter dito qualquer coisa audível. Sentia a respiração dela muito mais acelerada, podia sentir o rosto dela quente. O braço deslizou do ombro e a mão que estava no braço foi parar na nuca. – Não consigo parar de pensar...-Apertou a nuca dela- Naquele dia no salão comunal.- E ao dizer isso esticou a língua e lambeu a orelha enquanto intensificava o aperto na nuca. A mão dela deslizou da carteira para o joelho dele e subiu para a coxa, apertando-o. Sirius engoliu em seco- Nossa. -Sussurrou quase num gemido e pode ouvir um engasgo baixinho vindo dela. Como se segurasse um gemido- Eu quero te tocar em todo pedaço de pele...-Desceu um pouco a boca para o pescoço dela e a mão que não estava na nuca foi parar na coxa, por cima da saia- Em qualquer hora...-Mordeu o queixo e a sentiu abrir as pernas sutilmente.- Em qualquer lugar.

E ela virou deixando-o beijá-la. Ele esticou a língua, passeando com ela pelos lábios cheios e rosados de Mellani. Apreciando a expressão de prazer que ela tinha, aproveitando para subir a mão pela coxa. Subitamente um dos garotos da frente se levantou , parecia brigar com sua dupla, e Mellani tirou a mão de sua coxa. Ela e Sirius sentaram-se direito, assustados, lembrando de onde estavam. Agora tinham visão de toda a sala de aula e o professor podia vê-los. O senhor Bins tinha colocado o garoto que levantou para fora e o outro ficou resmungando sem parar na frente deles. Mellani esticou o pergaminho, começou a fazer anotações, suas mãos estavam tremulas e ele continuou com a mão exatamente onde estava. Não dava para ninguém ver, a não ser que tivesse alguém sentado na carteira do lado, o que não era o caso.

Ele ficou olhando para frente. Tirou a mão da coxa dela e apoiou no queixo. Não estava desistindo, apenas trocando de mão para ficar mais discreto e mais fácil. Voltou rápido para a exploração da pele macia. Ela lhe lançou um olhar assustado e depois voltou a olhar para frente. Ele subiu mais a mão e ela ficou mais tensa. Ele adorava o fato dela estar tão quente por baixo das saias. Lançou um olhar de canto para ela e sorriu voltando a fingir que prestava atenção na aula. Subiu os dedos lentamente, finalmente chegando na calcinha. Sentiu a temperatura e umidade e ficou satisfeito.

Esfregou o dedo indicador por cima do tecido, olhou de canto para ela e a viu espremer os lábios discretamente. Ele trocou o indicador pelo médio, friccionando o pano contra ela, sentindo o tecido molhar. Ela soltou um suspiro ruidoso quando ele fez isso, mas para os olhos alheios ela só parecia entediada com a aula. Com dificuldade Sirius afastou a calcinha o suficiente para seus dedos tocarem a pele. Deslizou os dedos pelas dobras quentes, sentindo-a macia e tão molhada que ele quase gemeu. Ele podia sentir algo escorrer por seus dedos e ficou completamente excitado com aquilo. Enfiou a ponta de um dedo e depois tirou, espalhando aquela umidade até o clitóris. Apertando aquele ponto e esfregando-o suavemente logo depois. Olhou para Mellani e a viu abaixar a cabeça entre os braços, como se tivesse dormido. Ninguém a culparia, tinha gente dormindo na primeira carteira, na cara do professor.

Continuou torturando-a, esfregando os dedos contra aquela umidade gostosa e querendo que eles estivessem sozinhos. Podia ver a mão dela agarrando o pergaminho discretamente. O professor andou na direção deles, para falar com o garoto brigão que estava na frente deles e ainda resmungando. Sirius tirou a mão dela lentamente e a garota levantou a cabeça, os lábios estavam vermelhos e ele sabia que ela esteve os mordendo para conter os gemidos. Ele queria tanto ter visto as mordidas que ela deu nos próprios lábios.

-Senhorita Grant. Espero que minha aula não esteja te dando sono.- O professor completou após o discurso com o brigão da frente. Mellani o olhou confusa e não conseguiu responder nada.

-Acho que ela não dormiu bem a noite senhor.- Sirius respondeu por ela e o fantasma tomou o tom vermelho do rosto dela como vergonha. Assim que o homem voltou para seu posto e retomou a aula Sirius a encarou. Ela o olhou de volta, parecia surpresa e incrédula. Ele sorriu de canto e levou os dedos que estavam molhados até os lábios. Lambeu as pontas e chupou os dois enquanto a olhava, ela engoliu em seco deixando a boca abrir, os olhos fixos no gesto de provocação que ele fazia. Ele conhecia aquela expressão dela, era desejo puro. Sorriu de canto ao terminar sua demonstração de extrema safadeza e molhou os lábios com a língua. Começou a anotar em seu pergaminho como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido e podia ouvir a respiração ofegante dela ao seu lado. Sorriu de canto enquanto encarava as anotações do professor no quadro negro. Agora só precisava esperar e ela viria, era assim que eles jogavam antes, um provocando o outro. Quando o sinal bateu Sirius levantou preguiçosamente. Lílian vinha na direção deles para guardar seu material. A ruiva o olhou com preocupação e ele decidiu ignorar, passando reto e voltando para a carteira ao lado de James para pegar sua mochila.

-Foi muito mal?- James perguntou curioso enquanto Sirius ajeitava a mochila nas costas. Os alunos em sua maioria já tumultuavam na porta.

-Nah.- Piscou o olho direito para ele.

-É que uma hora eu olhei para trás e ela estava dormindo na carteira. Pensei que estariam conversando.

-É a aula do Bins, por sorte eu não dormi.

-Pelo menos agora vamos andar um pouco pra espantar o sono.- James murmurou- Mas estou com preguiça de ir até as estufas. – Lílian e Mellani estavam vindo na direção deles. Mellani sorriu quase sacana e passou o braço pelo de Sirius arrastando-o. Lílian e James arquearam as sobrancelhas e os dois se afastaram. Sirius ficou confuso ao ver para onde Mellani ia:

-Hey, as estufas...

-Cala a boca.- Ela murmurou indo contra o fluxo de alunos. Puxou-o para outro corredor e logo se viu sozinho com a loira. Ela o empurrou para um minúsculo armário de vassouras e trancou-os. Tudo ficou na penumbra e o Black podia sentir a respiração dela contra seu queixo. Aquilo o esquentou. Seus corpos estavam muito colados- Ainda temos 15 minutos.- Ela estava tão perto que podia sentir o calor de seu rosto.

-Chegaremos atrasa...

-Nerd.- Ela murmurou e puxou-o com força pela nuca, acabando com a curta distância. Ele sabia o que era aquilo. Tinha acionado uma bomba e agora Mellani estava explodindo. Como ele adorava aquela reação. Com prazer sentiu a língua dela invadindo sua boca e gemeu puxando-a mais contra si. Seus braços passando pelas costas, suas mãos afundando nos fios macios com força. O beijo dela era quente e desesperado. Como se ela fosse morrer ao parar de beijá-lo e os movimentos que ela fazia com a língua o deixavam querendo acompanhar. Um tal de virar, depois subir, morder, lamber, tudo isso intercalado com pequenos ofegos e mãos por todo o canto.

-Hum. Mellani.- Sussurrou contra a boca dela. Os beijos dela eram tão gostosos. Suas mãos seguraram o rosto delicado e sem conseguir se conter as deslizou atrevidamente para o resto do corpo. As passou por cima do uniforme vagarosamente, testando, e logo depois enfiou-as por baixo do suéter e da camisa branca, sentindo a pele dela com prazer, era macia e estava pegando fogo. Os dedos subiram, ligeiros, safados, explorando até a borda do sutiã. Querendo abarcar os seios com vontade. Mellani gemeu contra a boca dele e também enfiou as mãos por dentro da capa e camisa dele e as mãos dela eram frias, fazendo um contraste delicioso com sua pele quente.

Sirius gemeu ao sentir as unhas dela rasparem em sua barriga. As mãos dela eram tão gostosas. A perna dela levantou, esbarrando nas vassouras e baldes fazendo um tremendo barulho. Sirius desceu as mãos de dentro do suéter e apertou com força o traseiro cheio, sentido a maciez e segurando firmemente. Tentando encostá-la contra a parede do armário. O jeito que ela se esfregava contra ele o deixava fora de razão. Ela esbarrou em algumas vassouras e ele as afastou para o lado, finalmente prensando-a contra a parede e ele, esfregando os quadris contra a calcinha dela. Mellani desceu a mão entre eles e Sirius suspirou de prazer quando percebeu que ela tentava abrir o botão de sua calça. Ele ajudou e desceu a calça. Sua excitação era tanta que uma pontinha de seu membro saia da cueca e Mellani puxou o tecido escuro um pouco para baixo. Sirius não queria nem pensar no que o atrito do elástico faria a sua pele sensível depois daquilo. Apenas se aproximou, com o membro rijo parcialmente para fora e apertou-a todinha contra si. Completamente alheio a qualquer coisa que não fosse ela.

-Sirius! Isso. - Mellani gemeu e ele sabia que era por causa de seu membro contra a calcinha. Ele mesmo não estava suportando o calor, sentindo a maciez da intimidade dela contra a cabeça de seu...

-Merlim!- Ele falou sentindo-se engasgar com a saliva. Engoliu em seco quando ela o puxou para junto, podia sentir seu membro forçando a entrada dela contra a calcinha. Sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo ao ouvi-la gemer seu nome. Um frenesi tomava seu corpo e ele sentiu mais tesão ainda. Fez questão de se esfregar contra ela de novo, aproveitando a sensação de pressão contra seu membro. Gemendo enquanto mordia o lábio macio da garota. Se ele forçasse para frente e se ao invés de círculos empurrasse mais um pouco sua glande... Entraria um pouco nela, com toda certeza. Mesmo com a calcinha como barreira. Se é que aquela coisa fina e úmida podia ser classificada assim.

Bufou e desceu a língua até o pescoço dela. Sem aguentar de desejo soltou um gemido sofrido e mordeu seu pescoço. Ela puxou seus cabelos com força e Sirius a apertou contra si, sentindo os seios contra seu peito mesmo entre tanta roupa. Ele a queria nua, ele a queria naquele momento. Ele queria colocá-la de quatro em sua cama, bater na bunda dela enquanto a chamava de nomes pervertidos e morder o ombro dela enquanto estocava com força em suas paredes úmidas.

-Safada.- Gemeu contra o pescoço dela. Ele só queria Mellani sendo toda fogosa, montando em cima dele, fazendo-o esquecer de todo o resto. Ele queria gozar, queria chegar naquela linha tênue entre dor e prazer. Sentiu as mãos dela empurrarem sua cueca para baixo e a coisa melhorou muito sem aquele elástico incomodando. A garota apertou sua bunda com força, fazendo-o esfregar o membro nu contra a calcinha molhada. E ao fazer isso ambos gemeram, muito.

-Sirius.- Ela gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás e batendo na parede. Ele resfolegou e continuou esfregando-se contra ela. Sentindo uma pressão muito forte no baixo ventre. Era agora. Precisava tomá-la do jeito que costumavam fazer, precisava foder com ela até que ela explodisse, esquecendo o próprio nome e lembrando apenas o dele. Roçou o quadril no dela de novo, gemendo um pouco alto ao sentir a pressão quente contra seu membro

-Você está tão molhada- Sussurrou sem conseguir conter a excitação ao perceber aquilo, ela estava cada vez mais sem controle, a calcinha antes úmida estava encharcada e ele só queria entrar nela de uma vez. Ainda ofegante afastou-lhe a calcinha para o lado e a olhou, queria saber qual era a expressão dela quando a tomasse. Por que estava com saudades de olhá-la nos olhos e ver aquele desejo cego. Travou o maxilar sem se importar com a expressão pervertida que provavelmente estava em seu rosto e deslizou a palma da mão contra a intimidade dela, vendo a boca dela abrir num "oh" mudo.

-Isso garota.- Sussurrou e deslizou um dedo dentro dela, estava tão molhada, pronta para gozar. Ele só precisava entrar, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ouviu uma batida forte na porta. Mellani o puxou para um beijo safado, mordendo-o no processo, sem se tocar que era ali.

-Seja lá quem for. Pode sair daí agora.- Ouviu a voz do professor Flitwik falar enquanto batia na porta. Mellani arregalou os olhos e Sirius bufou frustrado- Agora. Antes que eu abra a porta.

-Ok.- Sirius respondeu alto e começou a levantar as calças com pressa. Suas mãos tremiam muito. Tentou ver o estado de Mellani, mas estava escuro e só pode vê-la abaixando a saia e ajeitando o suéter do uniforme. Abriram a porta e saíram. Sirius mais frustrado que envergonhado e Mellani parecia preocupada.

-Mas o que é isso? O que estavam fazendo aí?- O professor olhou para os dois e Sirius encarou Mellani. Ela estava uma bagunça só, a gravata quase saindo, o suéter embolado, o cabelo todo desgrenhado e os lábios inchados e vermelhos. Ele queria se jogar em cima dela ali mesmo.- Não precisam explicar. Ficou bem claro. Estou retirando 80 pontos de cada um e a diretora da Grifinória saberá disso.- Ele olhou para Sirius e o rapaz puxou a capa, fechando-a e poupando o homenzinho de mais constrangimento- Primeiro, estavam matando aula, o que conta uma infração, segundo, estavam dentro de um armário de vassouras, o que também não pode, depois, estavam quebrando uma regra muito rígida dessa escola. Cabível de detenção! E suspensão. Mas isso a diretora de vocês decidirá. Onde já se viu? Hogwarts tem regras bem claras sobre esse tipo de comportamento.

-Não tem.- Sirius pontuou e Mellani o olhou como se lembrasse de algo importante.

-Verdade. Não tem nada. Nada em Hogwarts sobre relacionamento entre alunos. Não pode nos expulsar por quebramos uma regra feita de boca.- O diretor da Corvinal pareceu muito ofendido com o comportamento deles.

-Bem. Veremos o que McGonagall tem a dizer. – E os olhou reprovador- Agora vão para suas aulas.

-Sim senhor.- Sirius murmurou batendo continência.

-Estão encrencados. Muito.- Mellani assentiu, passou a mão pela de Sirius e ambos saíram dali rápido. Quando chegaram ao lado de fora a loira levou a mão livre a boca.

-Caramba. A minha tia vai ficar uma fera. Ela não sabe de nada sobre a gente e... McGonagall vai escrever para ela. –Coçou a cabeça- Meu tio vai dar um escândalo. - Sirius puxou a mão dela que estava entrelaçada com a sua e a beijou.

-Relaxa boneca. Eles vão reagir melhor do que espera.

-Harry Charlus Potter. O homem que mandou James surrar qualquer um que chegasse muito perto de mim. Deu pra entender?

-Yep. – Sirius percebeu que seu descaso com a situação a irritou- Relaxa. Vai dar tudo certo. – Piscou um olho para ela e sorriu de lado. Mellani bufou, mas não largou a mão dele.

-Continua me sorrindo assim e vamos voltar para aquele armário.

-Hey.- Sirius piscou para ela- Lembra? Eu disse que você ia implorar pra ir num armário comigo. – Mellani riu de canto, ainda irritada.

-Isso não é implorar.

-É quase. O que importa. – A puxou para si abraçando-a por trás e lhe cheirando o pescoço- É que você quer estar em um comigo. – Ela riu soltando gritinhos quando ele começou a lhe dar mordidinhas no pescoço.

_/_

-James está louco com vocês.- Remus advertiu quando saíram da aula de herbologia com fome. Sirius estava doido para almoçar e percebeu que ultimamente andava muito mais faminto entre as refeições. Chegou à conclusão de que seus exercícios físicos puxados exigiam uns lanches extras. Sirius ignorou a advertência do amigo e fitou sua amiga ruiva e sua garota andando mais à frente. Dorcas também estava com elas e Camila mais para trás conversando algo com James. –Ficou sabendo? Reg está no clube do Slugh.

-Não. Eu não estava sabendo. Na verdade me recuso a querer saber qualquer coisa daquele clube estúpido. Aquele professor me irrita só de olhar. Nem sei porque estou na aula ainda.

-Por que nunca fez nada para ser expulso.

-Acho que vou fazer.

-Slughorn não vai te deixar se safar dele tão fácil. – Sirius percebeu que Remus estava olhando para algum lugar e notou que ele media Camila de cima abaixo.

-Que acha de chamar o Carter pro nosso grupo em?

-Acho uma boa. Ele tem muita experiência e está na escola de aurores. E bem...-Remus continuava fitando as costas de Camila e Sirius revirou os olhos- Ele está aqui duas vezes na semana mesmo. Mellani confia nele.

-Eles se falam muito?- Sirius murmurou desconfiado.

-Ele vem duas vezes na semana e tirando a gente ele é o único amigo dela então...Sim eles se falam muito. Hey.- Empurrou Sirius pelo ombro- Ela está com você. Relaxa.

-Tá sabendo também?- Remus o lançou um olhar cético.

-Não sei por que não falou nada. O James fez o trabalho de exagerar e fofocar como sempre. Sobre o natal.- Sirius sentiu um rubor atingir seu rosto. Ele não podia deixar de associar a outro natal, quando fez aquela cachorrada com Remus- Eu vi bem? Você ficando vermelho?- E Sirius sentiu o rosto pegar fogo. Remus começou a rir e ele resolveu mudar de assunto.

-Alice e Frank parecem bons também. E o Ted Tonks.

-Mas ele já se formou.

-Mas minha prima Andy tem o endereço dele e acho que o Carter deve estar junto dele no ministério.

-Chame-os então. Você sabe o que Frank pensa de tudo isso, ele deixou bem claro para todos inclusive para a mãe dele. Lembra? Ela queria que ele cassasse com a irmã da Alice para continuar a linhagem.

-Não sei por que a mãe dele está tão puta.- Sirius murmurou- Ele vai continuar a linhagem da família de qualquer maneira.- Então ele se lembrou do que houve com Alice e Frank e aquilo fez sua garganta apertar. Pobre Neville. Precisava evitar isso também. Precisava trazer os dois para mais perto.

-Então deve ser verdade que ele e a prima estão de caso.- Sirius deu de ombros e percebeu que Remus ficou constrangido de estar fofocando- Só deve ser estranho. Não consigo ver Mellani e James tendo algo. Já pensou você com uma de suas primas?- Sirius estremeceu e fez uma careta.

-Hey Remus.- O Black deu um empurrão amigável do loiro- Por que não chama Dorcas pra sair?- O monitor corou absurdamente com a mudança repentina de assunto.

-Não chamarei ninguém pra sair. E você sabe muito bem o motivo.- Sirius revirou os olhos- Além do que...-Ele lançou outro olhar para Camila e depois suspirou- Dorcas e eu somos bons amigos. Nada além disso.- Sirius o olhou cético.

-Acho que a Dorcas gosta de você mais do que como amigo.

-Ela te disse algo?- Ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Não. Mas é meio óbvio.

-Você vê confete em tudo.- Remus murmurou meio irritado- Então sobre nosso grupo...-E começou a falar sobre algumas estratégias que estava montando com Mellani.

_/_

-Boa noite Sirius.- Dumbledore sorriu amigável para ele e Sirius sentiu um comichão. Na certa o mais velho já sabia do que houve mais cedo entre ele e Mellani. Suspirou.

-Oi.- Murmurou.

-Como vai a pesquisa?

-Meio parada. Mellani está me ajudando com alguns livros, mas...-Dumbledore o olhou com um meio sorriso, tentando reprová-lo e falhando miseravelmente.- Eu realmente não consigo me lembrar do motivo de ser Southhampton. Pode me dar um passe pra Sessão Proibida? É que talvez lá ache algo mais especifico sobre Salazar.

-Sim, claro.

-Descobriu o que é aquela coisa que quase me matou?

-Ela não tentou te matar. Só queria te fazer desistir de matá-la.- Sirius franziu o cenho confuso.

-Como assim?

-Ainda não descobri o que há naquilo. Mas ela é a taça da Lufa-Lufa. Uma joia rara. E está infestada de magia negra. Levarei até o barão sangrento ou a senhorita Helena. Para tentar entender o que é. Mas são fantasmas um pouco difíceis então creio que demorará. Seja o que for Moody disse que atrasou completamente os planos de Voldemort. O nosso espião nos informou que estão todos parados e que ele desapareceu, ocupado com algo. –Sirius assentiu- Mas tenho outra tarefa para você.

-Sim?

-Levando em conta que uma das relíquias do nosso castelo estava em posse dele quero que descubra se mais alguma coisa de valor desapareceu recentemente. Converse principalmente com os quadros e fantasmas e seja discreto. Muito discreto. E se não foi recentemente pergunte se há uns 6 anos algo desapareceu.

-Sim senhor.

-Agora, vamos as suas memórias. Precisa extraí-las novamente?- Sirius assentiu.

-Sim. Estão me pressionando a noite novamente. E me dando dor de cabeça.

-Bem. A algo que o incomoda além dessas velhas lembranças?

-Não, a não ser a guerra. Novamente.- Murmurou amargo.

-Ok. Então vamos treinar um pouco de oclumência. Não podemos correr o risco de Voldemort acessar suas memórias, jamais.

-Sim senhor. Estou um pouco enferrujado, mas...Será ótimo.- Após o período de uma hora treinando oclumência com o diretor e com ótimos motivos para tentar bloqueá-lo, já que não queria que o homem visse os amassos que deu em Mellani mais cedo, ele se despediu do mais velho com cansaço.

-Ah e Sirius.- O homem chamou quando ele abria a porta. O Black virou, encarando com curiosidade- A professora McGonagall o aguarda em sua sala.- Sirius fez uma careta e assentiu. Saiu de lá sentindo dor de cabeça só de pensar na bronca que tomaria.

_/_

Sirius estava sentado na poltrona do salão comunal, lendo novamente sobre os fundadores de Hogwarts. James estava furioso com ele e Mellani por serem suspensos de qualquer atividade extra curricular durante dois meses. O que significava um time sem goleiro e artilheiro. Johnson, que estava em seu último ano de capitania, queria estrangular os dois e estava correndo para encontrar substitutos a tempo do primeiro jogo, que seria no final de semana. James estava mais irritado ainda porque ele e Mellani se recusaram a dizer o que tinham aprontado, levando o garoto a pensar besteiras. Sirius não o culpava, o raciocínio dele estava correto.

Sua cabeça começava a doer. Há uma semana, desde que foi flagrado no armário com Mellani, tentava buscar respostas com os fantasmas do castelo. Pirraça só queria saber de pegadinhas e truques. Nick nunca lhe respondia e Sirius ficava preso ouvindo sobre seus tempos em vida. O senhor Bins nunca estava em lugar algum além da sala de aula, Sirius foi atacado pelo Barão e sentiu-se infeliz e estranho por um dia inteiro. Quanto a dama cinzenta, ele não a encontrava em lugar nenhum. E duvidava que ela quisesse papo com ele. Aquela estratégia não estava dando certo. Sua cabeça deu uma doída bem no meio da testa. Franziu o cenho e fechou o livro com frustração.

Remus tinha lhe passado uma lista dos objetos míticos do castelo e o mandou ler Hogwarts, Uma História. O que lhe frustrou. Ele não tinha achado nada naquele livro sem graça que todo mundo adorava.

O Black incumbiu James e Mellani de falarem com mais pessoas confiáveis sobre o grupo de treinamento. Carter foi o primeiro a lhe falar, dizendo que Mellani tinha comentado sobre a iniciativa. Sirius ficou incomodado dele ter vindo tão rápido porque Mellani lhe falou. Mas era maduro o suficiente para colocar aquilo de lado. Diggory era um pouco cabeça oca, mas tinha o coração no lugar e vontade de lutar. Marlene seria ótima para se infiltrar na Sonserina e Alice ajudaria muito Mellani e Remus com os comunicadores e toda a estratégia de ação. Sirius só gostaria impedir Southhampton.

Bufou e enfiou as mãos no rosto. Como era difícil se lembrar de tudo e tentar fazer algo sobre aquilo. Se ele apenas pudesse impedir que os safados da Sonserina não passassem informações aos comensais. Sirius sentia que Southhampton aconteceria, ele interferindo ou não. Aquilo era um ponto fixo e aconteceria de novo. Se ao menos os pais de Lily pudessem sair vivos dessa. E conforme as férias se aproximavam, mais real aquele evento horrível ficava em sua memória. Os Potter finalmente assumiriam de que lado estavam lutando, a casa de James viraria a sede da Ordem e então...Então aquele natal macabro. Ele não podia sair do lado deles. Não podia ficar preso em casa como da última vez. Precisava estar ali e impedir que Mellani escondesse os arquivos. Precisava descobrir muito antes quem tinha derrubado os feitiços de proteção da casa. Para impedir que a pequena Amanda e o senhor Potter morressem. Para impedir que Mellani sofresse tudo aquilo de novo. Ele não aguentaria vê-la daquele jeito mais uma vez.

Tirou o rosto das mãos, sentindo uma dor de cabeça cada segundo mais forte. Deitou no sofá e colocou uma almofada por cima, fechando os olhos e tentando relaxar. Se ele impedisse Southhampton muita coisa seria evitada. Mas como faria aquilo?

-Sirius?-Ouviu uma voz familiar, mas não percebeu quem era. Tirou a almofada da cabeça e abriu apenas um olho.

-Oi Cereja.- Murmurou baixinho.

-Você está pálido. O que há?

-Enxaqueca de novo.- Não mentiu. Ele estava com tanta dor que poderia vomitar. Fechou os olhos, a fraca luz daquele lado do salão já era o suficiente para lhe deixar com mais dor. Sentiu um movimento perto de si e abriu levemente um olho. Lily tinha ajoelhado no tapete e estava na sua frente. Fechou novamente e sentiu a mão dela em sua testa. A ruiva era muito gentil com quem precisava. Sirius queria tanto que Harry tivesse aproveitado dessa qualidade dela, ela com certeza seria a mãe mais maravilhosa e compreensiva do mundo. Uma pena que seu próprio filho nunca soube disso. Suspirou sentindo outra pontada na cabeça, dessa vez nas têmporas.

-Vamos até a enfermaria.

-Estou sem condições de sair daqui.- Murmurou com muito esforço e sentindo que soltou apenas um sussurro fraco.

-Oh. Claro. Estranhei mesmo. Mellani e James estão lá super felizes porque a neve está derretendo.- Sirius teria rido, mas resolveu fazer o mínimo de esforço possível- Eu vou até a enfermaria pegar uma poção para você.- Sirius esticou a mão tocando o pulso de Lily em agradecimento e soltou-a, deixando-a ir. Estava muito mal. Como se algo apertasse sua cabeça com tanta força que era impossível fazer algo além de sentir dor.

Não queria pensar em nada, apenas na dor, mas de maneira cruel as lembranças do passado pipocavam, misturando-se com as de agora e formando uma bagunça só. Extrair as memórias dava apenas um efeito temporário. Ele sentia-se como se enxugasse gelo esperando que ficasse seco. Não soube quanto tempo ficou enrolado no sofá feito um feto, mas quando se deu conta estava sendo ajudado por Lílian a sentar e tomava a poção de gosto horrível. Alguns minutos depois sua dor abrandou.

Ficou em silêncio, esperando que ela passasse de vez, Lílian ficou calada ao seu lado, fazendo anotações em algum pergaminho. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, afundando no sofá e observou os detalhes do teto. Nunca tinha reparado muito no teto daquele lugar. Era mais alto do que lembrava, o que fazia muito sentido visto que estavam numa das torres do castelo. Esticou sua mão à frente do rosto e a fechou, para logo depois abrir. Era como se a visse pela primeira vez. Ao mexe-la daquele jeito viu uma beleza até então deixada de lado. Era a beleza de estar vivo e poder fazer aquele movimento, de ter total controle sobre seu corpo, de decidir se queria manter a mão fechada ou aberta:

-Sirius?- Lílian chamou e ele baixou o braço, girando a cabeça preguiçosamente na direção dela. A jovem enrolava o pergaminho e guardava seu material.

-Sim?

-O que está fazendo?- Seu tom era divertido.

\- Eu estou sentindo.- Limitou-se a responder e ela sorriu.

-Suas articulações?

-Como é bom estar vivo.- Suspirou e encarou-a com um sorriso satisfeito- Você não é grata por estar viva?- Lílian deu de ombros.

-Não penso muito nisso.- Ele viu as bochechas dela arderem- Acho que eu deveria prestar mais atenção nos presentes da vida. Mas com essa guerra prestes a explodir eu... Fico meio cética.

\- Sabe quando estamos doentes, aí tomamos um remédio e ficamos com febre?- Ela assentiu- Aí parece que pioramos.

-Sim. Mas na verdade a febre é o corpo combatendo a infecção.

-Sim. Está acontecendo a mesma coisa com a sociedade bruxa. Ela está doente e quando a doença aparece, no caso a guerra, todos ficam preocupados. Mas é bem melhor saber que se está doente e que tipo de doença que é, pra poder combatê-la, não é verdade?

-Mas muita gente morre de febre. E quando não mata a pessoa fica bem acabada.- Sirius a olhou com carinho e respeito.

-Sim. Mas depois passa. Nosso corpo e a nossa sociedade infelizmente são fáceis de ficar doentes. É igual uma gripe, você não percebe que vai pegá-la, você apenas contraí. E quando vê já foi.- Lílian soltou um riso compreensivo.

-Sim. Gostei da sua analogia. Espero que tenhamos xaropes e antitérmicos o suficiente para isso. –Os dois riram e ele sorriu de lábios fechados- Por que não está com todo mundo?

-Só terminando esse trabalho de astronomia.

-Temos trabalho de astronomia?

-Tirei uma nota baixa naquela tarefa sobre o cometa.- Comentou corando- Por culpa do James.- Então ela sorriu quase carinhosamente, uma mistura de vergonha e carinho.- Quero matar aquele imbecil.- Rosnou muito envergonhada.

-Mas ele está te ajudando?

-Sim. Já fizemos quase tudo. Estou revisando. Vendo se não tem nada errado. Nossa nota está dependendo disso. –Suspirou.

-Ele não deveria revisar com você?

-Eu só não quero vê-lo agora.- Ela quase vomitou a frase. Estava tão vermelha e desviando o olhar que Sirius achou engraçado.

-Cereja.- Chamou num tom de advertência.

-Nem vem.

-O que houve?- Ela olhou para os lados observando os alunos que estavam mais próximos, em mesas de estudo ou passando o tempo- Lily.

-Desde quando James desenha?

-Desde sempre, eu acho. – Ela corou mais ainda e Sirius segurou o riso- Descobriu sobre seu admirador é?

-Você também sabia?

-Sou o melhor amigo. Claro que eu sabia. Antes mesmo dele confessar. E aí, como descobriu?

-A Mel armou pra mim. Dizendo que queria me ver na torre de astronomia, mas quem tava lá era ele. Desenhando. Me desenhando...- Suspirou- Eu só...

-James é um cara bacana Lily.

-Eu sei.- Confessou frustrada- Eu sei que ele é. É só que...-Mordeu a ponta do dedão, uma mania que Sirius nunca tinha reparado nela até um tempo atrás. Então ela sorriu nervosa, os olhos brilhosos- Mas é que... Essa coisa toda me assustada. Somos muito, muito jovens. E tudo isso me deixa insegura. Eu sei que eu provoquei ele.- Suspirou- Por um bom tempo, desde... Desde a brincadeira da garrafa. Tudo era uma brincadeira, entende? A gente falava verdades brincando e ficava por isso mesmo. Eu sei que sou a fim dele.- Suspirou- Mas...-Engoliu em seco- Se eu não fosse a gente não tinha ficado antes do natal.

-O que? Vocês ficaram antes do natal?

-Lembra daquele pub em Londres?- Sirius assentiu- A gente...-Engoliu em seco- Passou um pouco do limite. Daí ele agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido e eu deixei pra lá. E agora eu descubro que ele é mais sensível do que deveria? Que gosta de mim mais do que deveria? Ou acha que gosta.

-Por que acha que gosta? E porque está me contando tudo isso? Não deveria dizer isso a ele?

-É porque eu preciso saber se é verdade.

-Lily. Eu não posso sair falando coisas sobre o James assim. Não coisas que ele me contou na condição de amigo, não dá. Que importa se vocês são muito jovens? Que importa se está tudo muito intenso? Na boa, se você acha que pode confiar nele então vai em frente. E se está com medo converse.

-Olha só quem tá me mandando conversar.- Ele a olhou confuso.

-Lily.- Suspirou- A vida é sua.- Sentiu que foi um pouco grosso- Desculpe.- Murmurou e pigarreou para limpar a garganta- Só cuidado pra não magoar o James, ok? – Ela assentiu- E se está com medo vão devagar. Ninguém precisa saber que estão juntos por enquanto.- Ela assentiu de novo- Se é que... Bem. Evitar o cara não é a melhor escolha, além de deixar ele inseguro te deixa assim, toda sem jeito. Encara de frente, ok?

-Você é horrível para consolar as pessoas.- Ela pontuou rindo incrédula- Mas seus conselhos são bons, apesar de ditos numa maneira confusa.

-Não sou bom com palavras.

-É. Fiquei sabendo.- Lílian debochou e ele ficou confuso de novo- Bem.- Ela levantou- Obrigada.- Sorriu amigável para ele- Vá cuidar dessa dor de cabeça, ok?- Ele assentiu feito uma criança obediente e ela seguiu para o dormitório feminino.

**N/A: OMFG! Eu não posso me ajudar com essas cenas safadenhas. Quando eu vejo já saiu. Principalmente pelo ponto de vista do Sirius. E aí, o que acharam? Gente, a coisa tá meio "desbocada" em relação as cenas mais quentes porque é do ponto de vista do Sirius. Eu prefiro usar metáforas e figuras de linguagem, mas duvido que um homem igual o Sirius, ou qualquer homem na verdade, usaria o termo membro no lugar de pau... Ok, alguém usa o termo membro fora do mundo literário ou médico? Estou discutindo mesmo isso por aqui? Desculpem, deve ser o sono, acordei muito cedo e ainda estou de pé! Bemmm, espero que tenham curtido esse cap, essa busca por Salazar e por saber oq é a taça (que todos nós já sabemos) revelará muitos segredos sobre Sirius! =D Se gostou comenta e me faz feliz. Beijus!**


	15. Capítulo 14: Cegueira

**Capítulo 14: Cegueira**

**N/A: Oi meus amores. Como estão? Espero que bem. Sobre a frase do começo, a Mellani com certeza é a mulher sábia. Hehehe. Bjus e espero que aproveitem.**

**P.S: Sem betagem, mas relido e feito com carinho. Desculpe-me por erros eventuais. **

**A mulher mais idiota pode dominar um sábio. Mas é preciso uma mulher extremamente sábia para dominar um idiota.- Rudyard Kipling**

Março chegou e Sirius estava ficando cada dia mais frustrado com sua caçada inútil ao que quer que Voldemort pudesse ter roubado de Hogwarts. Suas sessões com Dumbledore estavam diminuindo a frequência uma vez que o diretor estava muito atarefado com a Ordem e suas próprias pesquisas para descobrir com o que estavam lidando. Aquela taça tinha mexido com o homem.

Resolveu voltar todo seu foco para Southhampton e assim que isso fosse resolvido retomaria suas pesquisas espirituais e sobre viagens no tempo. Por mais que se sentisse perdendo tempo e quisesse desesperadamente saber por que aquilo tinha lhe acontecido, a vida de seus amigos era infinitamente mais importante. Fevereiro, sendo um mês mais curto, tinha sido proveitoso a sua forma, Marlene, Alice, Frank e Amus foram grandes aquisições ao grupo. Carter também ajudava, principalmente com técnicas de treinamento que Sirius nunca tivera oportunidade de aprender. O mais velho tinha um dom natural para ensinar que Sirius admirava. Além do mais, pelo menos na frente de todos, Carter nunca tinha feito nenhum movimento ou dito algo que mostrasse um interesse romântico por Mellani. O que o fazia simpático a Sirius.

Na noite do dia 18 de março Sirius deixou-se afundar na cama exausto. Ele estava tão dolorido da noite de lua cheia que queria faltar todas as aulas. Não que Aluado os atacasse, não mais. Mas ele os cansava, muito. Tinham que ficar de olho, ajudá-lo a caçar qualquer coisa que saciasse sua vontade de rasgar humanos e brincar com ele na floresta. E Sirius estava acumulando funções demais. Grupo de treinamento, "agente secreto" de Dumbledore, artilheiro do time de quadribol, ajudante de lobisomem e se dividindo entre suas pessoas favoritas. Ele estava estressado. E seus amigos ficando uma pilha a sua volta por causa dos exames finais. Ele estava cagando para o NOM's. Sabia que tiraria de letra, sem problema algum. Queria apenas ter conseguido comprar os ingressos para o festival de música que seria no próximo fim de semana. Sabia que Remus, Lily e Dorcas estavam organizando uma comemoração para Mellani e James, mas não quis tomar partido, organizar a de Lily em janeiro já tinha sido trabalho dobrado demais. Ele se encarregou das bebidas apenas, e nada mais.

Precisava de um tempo para si. E ainda tinha as drogas dos deveres para fazer. Ele não se prejudicaria se deixasse de entregar algum, mas queria evitar levar detenções ou ouvir sermão de algum professor. Principalmente de McGonagall. Ele sentia que tinha ultrapassado a linha do limite com a professora, algo que com 15 anos nunca teria reparado. A mulher estava a ponto de suspendê-lo da escola por um mês se fosse preciso e Sirius não queria de maneira alguma ficar em sua casa.

Rolou para o lado preguiçosamente e observou um envelope no criado mudo. Era uma carta de sua mãe, já estava empoeirada porque ele não a abriu. Não fazia questão de ler as intenções dela sobre seu futuro e o de Regulus. Na verdade, desde o segundo ano de Sirius, quando ainda era realmente um garoto de 12 anos, ele evitava abrir as cartas que vinham de casa. Suspirou e pegou o envelope. Não precisava mais ter medo de abrir as cartas da mãe, nem de evitar aborrecimentos, ela não poderia aborrecê-lo. Era um homem adulto. Limpou o envelope e abriu-o. Era uma carta de janeiro. Franziu o cenho e começou a ler

"Sirius, chegou ao meu conhecimento um evento que ocorreu a pouco. Eu iria até a escola conversar com você, mas seu pai precisa de mim aqui. De qualquer forma, quando for dar beijos em garotas espero que seja mais discreto. A carta de sua professora foi muito escandalizada. E espero que não esteja brincando com a senhorita Grant, ela é da família. Não se esqueça que a tia dela é minha prima e que prezamos o bom comportamento acima de tudo. E a menina merece um lugar melhor que um armário imundo. Preste atenção no que faz.

Fiquei sabendo que ganhou nota máxima em transfiguração. Esse é o padrão de nossa família e não aceito menos. Seu irmão está tendo problema na própria casa. Converse com ele. Como estão as dores de cabeça?"

Sirius piscou, sem saber o que pensar. A última frase, estava levemente tremida, como se estivesse nervosa ao escrever. Ele sentiu algo dentro do peito. Algo estranho que o oprimiu. Franziu o cenho. Sua mãe nunca, em todos aqueles anos, tinha lhe perguntado sobre nada ou lhe feito um elogio, ou nem perto disso. Foi exatamente por isso que ele pegou a mania de ignorar as cartas dela e ouvir um monte durante as férias. Sentou, completamente desperto. Pegou o pergaminho e uma pena e começou a escrever no rodapé:

"Não estou brincando com a Mellani. Serei mais discreto ou o senhor Potter me mata. Falarei com Regulus. As dores estão diminuindo."

Então ele soltou a respiração lentamente enquanto ponderava o que faria a seguir até que escreveu : Obrigado . Enrolou o pergaminho e levantou, com o uniforme todo amassado, indo para o corujal. Quando lá chegou procurou a coruja de James e Mellani, ela era mais eficaz do que as da escola. Enquanto amarrava a carta na pata da coruja se perguntava se aquilo sobre a nota foi mesmo um elogio e se ele deveria ter agradecido. Não sabia o que tinha dado nele, não sabia por que estava respondendo uma carta tão autoritária quando aquela. E por que _ela _não conversava com Regulus? Era papel dela também. Ao ver a coruja ir embora franziu o cenho e se encolheu sentindo frio. Na pressa não tinha pegado a capa. Desceu lentamente, o gelo estava derretendo e deixando as escadas muito perigosas. Ao entrar no castelo encontrou Regulus indo para o salão principal jantar. Chamou o irmão com um movimento de mão:

-Estava lá fora só com esse suéter?- Sirius assentiu esfregando os braços- Que foi?

-Está tudo bem?- Regulus assentiu.

-Certeza?- O mais novo assentiu sem convencer- Sabe que pode me contar o que quiser, não é?

-Mellani me contou.- Regulus falou por fim e Sirius franziu o cenho- Sobre o grupo de treinamento.

-Shiu.- Pediu colocando a mão no ombro dele e o tirando do corredor movimentado. Subiram algumas escadas, desviando do fluxo que descia, e indo para um corredor aleatório no primeiro andar- Ela não tinha esse direito.

-Eu pensei que confiava em mim. É por que sou Sonserino?

-Não. Para com essa besteira.- Sirius revirou os olhos- Só não o quero envolvido em perigo.

-Isso não faz sentido. Seria bem mais perigoso eu não me preparar. – Sirius o olhou atentamente- E eu não gostei de me esconder as coisas. Mas estou disposto a te desculpar se me deixar participar.- Sirius viu o irmão segurar o riso.

-Você é muito novo.

-Temos só um ano de diferença Sirius! Poxa! O que custa? Eu quero lutar! Por favor.- Sirius franziu o cenho. Estava irritado com Mellani.- Sirius!

-Eu...Tenho medo de te perder.- Murmurou com sinceridade. Regulus sorriu carinhoso para ele e tocou-lhe o ombro.

-Sirius. Tudo bem.- Sorriu compreensivo- Eu entendo. Mas... Vamos nos preparar e será melhor.

-Cuidado.- O mais velho murmurou sentindo-se extremamente responsável por seu irmão de um jeito que, ele tinha certeza, seu pai jamais se sentiria em relação a nenhum deles. Olhou nos olhos de Regulus e lembrou-se de como tinham se afastado e de como sentiu-se vazio com a morte dele. Ele não queria não sentir nada se seu irmão se fosse. Ele queria sentir toda a dor do mundo, como uma pessoa normal. Sentiu a garganta fechar e os olhos molharem.

-Sinto muito.

-Calma. Não foi algo tão grave. Foi apenas proteção exagerada, não é?

-Eu não sabia que era tão compreensivo. Nem tão esperto. – Sirius se aproximou e passou o braço pelo ombro do irmão. Estavam praticamente do mesmo tamanho.

-Então você me achava um verdadeiro imbecil em.- Os dois riram.

-Eu tirava suas ações pelas minhas.

-Então? Quando começamos?

-Todas as terças e quintas. Me encontre antes do jantar. E todas as quartas antes das aulas. Ah. Vá com uma roupa confortável. Nós não usamos apenas as varinhas. Treinamos pra valer.- Regulus assentiu empolgado.

-Agora sim.

-O quê?

-Agora sim sinto que sou mesmo um Maroto.- Os dois riram.

-Você está sendo o melhor Maroto da história.- Pensou em Peter e no quanto sentia asco ao vê-lo. De vez em quando sentia os olhares desgostosos do garoto sobre si. Ele ainda conversava com James quando Sirius não estava por perto e o Black tinha agradecido que aquele nojento tivesse mudado de dormitório porque ver a cara dele todo dia logo pela manhã era desanimador. O Black lutava todos os dias para não deixar o sentimento de revolta e ódio dominar seu peito, mas não conseguia segurar. Bastava ouvir a voz daquele verme que se arrepiava de ódio. Todas as vezes que isso acontecia ele sentia uma pontada forte na cabeça. Um aviso sútil de que aquele não era o caminho correto. Mas não podia evitar.

-Preciso te confessar algo.- Regulus o chamou de volta a razão- A mãe me mandou uma carta perturbadora.- Sirius franziu o cenho e se afastou um pouco do irmão para encará-lo.

-O que foi?

-Ela disse que a Bella quer me fazer um convite. Para um curso de férias.- Sirius sentiu o coração bater mais fraco e um pânico correr por suas veias. Sua expressão deve ter ficado evidente porque o Black mais novo o tocou no braço, tranquilizando-o.

-Não aceite. Seja lá o que for, vindo daquela vadia não pode ser bom.

-Mas ela é nossa família.- Regulus murmurou- A mãe disse que não é nada demais. Ela só falou que como eu sou muito bom em poções querem me apresentar um mestre. Para eu ter contatos bons quando sair de Hogwarts e poder trabalhar com o que gosto.

-Qual o nome do cara?

-Eu não sei.- Regulus deu de ombros- Só não gosto da Bellatrix se envolvendo na nossa vida. Por isso fiquei meio perturbado. Ela é um pouco...

-Sádica?

-Não. Ela é elitista. Mas se for o que a mãe disse mesmo. Não tem problema.

-Presta atenção. Quando você encontrar esse cara grava bem o nome e sobrenome dele. Mas principalmente grava o rosto dele.

-Por que fica me pedindo nomes e rostos sempre? Tem algo com seu grupo?

-Sim. Tem. E é muito importante que registre isso. Se for mesmo o que a Walburga disse na carta então tudo bem. Mas se o cara te fizer qualquer outra proposta...

-Quem garante que ele não passará um nome falso?- Sirius assentiu diante a perspicácia de seu irmão mais novo.

-Por isso é importante guardar o rosto dele. E por favor Reg. Não aceite nada por pressão.

-Acha que vão fazer o quê? Me oferecerem um cargo de comensal com direito a marca negra, mascará sinistra do mal, meia entrada para seitas obscuras e assistência médica?- Sirius riu daquilo, apesar da eminente situação difícil- Tudo registrado no regime de trabalho ministerial. Oferta imperdível. Faça parte do núcleo de funcionários de você-sabe-quem. Te damos descontos em roupas pretas, poções proibidas e mais, um kit exclusivo de magia das trevas para desenvolver suas próprias maldições. O sistema será de pirâmide. Quanto mais funcionários você captar para nossa empresa, mais chances de subir de cargo existem! Venha para Você-sabe-quem corporações! A empresa que elimina nascidos trouxas para você! – Regulus apontou o indicador e deu um sorriso de comercial de TV trouxa conforme terminava a frase. Sirius meneou a cabeça negativamente e deu risada- Aposto que o slogan deles seria "Sem dor sem ganho"- Sirius começou a gargalhar e Regulus o acompanhou. O mais novo limpou as lágrimas de riso que escapavam e assentiu- Ok Sirius. Ficarei de olho.

-Bem! Se isso é uma empresa você tem boas indicações. Priminha Bella deve ser diretora executiva dessa coisa.

-Temos boas referências senhor.- Regulus falou num tom esnobe- Ok. Agora chega. Vamos jantar, por favor?

-Sim! Mellani e James devem estar me procurando. Matei a última aula.- Ao entrarem no salão principalmente avistaram seus amigos se empanturrando de comida- Ou eles estão com mais fome que a gente.

-Devem estar te procurando naquela costela apetitosa.- O mais novo falou com evidente apetite.

_/_

-Mellani.- Sirius chamou quando iam para o salão comunal. Remus e James conversavam mais a frente e Regulus já tinha ido para o seu lado do castelo. A loira estava até então participando da conversa dos outros dois e rindo de algo. – Mellani.- Chamou de novo e ela parou de andar virando.

-Oi?- Perguntou ainda risonha. Ele a observou e sentiu um comichão no estômago. Por algum motivo o rabo de cavalo desleixado e o uniforme amassado a deixaram tão bela a ele que o Black sentiu como se realmente tivesse 15 anos e em frente ao seu primeiro amor.

-A gente pode conversar?- E ele viu a percepção na expressão dela.

-Não.- Respondeu tentando se esquivar. Remus e James já tinham parado de andar e os olhavam com curiosidade.

-Não foi bem um pedido. – E aquilo a irritou profundamente. Ele pode sentir a raiva emanando em ondas em sua direção.

-Ih. D.R- James murmurou e Remus lhe deu um cutucão.

-Não quero conversar. Não agora.- O corredor estava bem movimentado com alunos indo para o salão.

-Então vamos falar aqui.- Ele se aproximou e falou baixo- Não se meta mais em assuntos meus.- Ela o olhou irritada.

-Como é?

-Aquilo era entre meu irmão e eu. Eu disse que falaria com ele quando ele tivesse idade o suficiente e não agora.- Viu o rosto de Mellani ficar vermelho. Ele sabia que ela ficaria irritada, mas ele precisava por algum limite naquilo. Algumas decisões ele teria de tomar. Tinha medo do seu irmão morrer da mesma forma e empurrá-lo para o grupo de treinamento era deixá-lo mais próximo de um destino terrível.

-Por que não consegue ver a necessidade dele saber?- Sirius a olhou muito surpreso. Estava esperando um grito, um xingamento, muitos palavrões ou sarcasmos. Como a antiga Mellani sempre faria- Sirius.- Olhou-o nos olhos- É melhor ele se preparar e você não tinha coragem de dizer. Nós começamos os treinos mais pesados ano passado. Com a idade que ele está agora. Eu esperei e pensei que...

-Você não deveria pensar em coisas que eram pra eu fazer.

-Você não precisa fazer tudo sozinho. Eu posso...

-Não. Você não pode.- Sussurrou tentando fazê-la entender. Sabia que ela ficaria puta e explodiria, gritando com ele. Por que Mellani sempre gritou com ele. Pelo menos no passado. Ela o olhou nos olhos- Não entende?

-Se você não deixar eu nunca vou entender.- Murmurou e ele notou que ela estava engolindo o choro. Era agora, ela daria uma de Mellani, igual quando descobriu que ele participava do time. Ele preferia, sabia lidar com uma Mellani brava e igual ao que ele conhecia. –Por que você faz isso?- Sussurrou se abraçando. Sirius a viu muito vulnerável. De um jeito que só viu Mellani quando ela tinha sofrido aquilo no natal. Olhou-a bem, tentando analisar onde poderia pisar- Não começa.- Sussurrou.

-O quê?

-Não começa a me olhar como se procurasse outra coisa além de mim.- Sirius não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa- Você sempre faz isso e todas as vezes que faz isso me empurra pra longe.- Engoliu em seco- Eu preciso sair de perto de você agora.

-Mellani.-Ele a olhou atentamente, buscando entender o que se passava nos olhos dela.

-Por favor. Depois do que me falou agora...Eu não vou suportar esse seu olhar desconfiado. Da licença.- O Maroto ficou calado, os olhos arregalados em surpresa, quase perfurando as costas dela. James e Remus estavam olhando para ele com preocupação. As pessoas no corredor nem perceberam o que tinha acontecido. Foram muito discretos, o que era totalmente diferente dos padrões de suas brigas com Mellani, bem, ao menos as que ele se lembrava de quando era realmente um adolescente. Olhou para seus amigos e questionou com o olhar.

-Eu não tenho ideia do que ela quis dizer com isso.- James sussurrou com muita sinceridade. Remus deu de ombros.

-Eu também não. –Remus também parecia confuso- Mas...Acho que foi um pouco duro. Ela só queria ajudar e está coberta de razão. Começamos a treinar com a mesma idade do Regulus. Seu irmão não é mais um menininho. E a Mellani... Ela gosta muito dele, está preocupada, não quer perder ninguém. Além disso. Somos apenas um ano mais velhos. Não existe quase diferença alguma nisso.

-Não.- Sirius murmurou-Eu consigo ver muito além disso. Coisas que vocês nunca poderão ver enquanto não forem mais velhos. Vocês são inocentes. E tem mais fé que bom senso.- Meneou a cabeça negativamente- Licença.- Sirius saiu andando e notou que James e Remus ficaram cochichando sobre si.

_/_

Sirius pegou um graveto grande e fez um círculo no chão. Andou até a outra extremidade da clareira e fez um X. James, Lily e todos os outros membros do grupo de treinamento estavam desconfiados. Carter também parecia cético de sua teoria. Sirius sorriu de canto. Conhecia tão bem os terrenos de Hogwarts que sabia. A partir daquele limite não estavam mais na escola.

-Isso vai mesmo dar certo?- Mellani perguntou a Carter enquanto acendia mais um dos lampiões roubados do castelo e pendurava numa das árvores. A noite estava escura e a lua escondida atrás das nuvens. Ele ainda estava dolorido com a última semana. Por algum motivo Aluado estava mais agressivo e aquilo não foi bom nem para ele ou para James.

-Sim. E coloca aqui.- Sirius se aproximou de Mellani e esticou o braço para pendurar o lampião num galho mais cumprido e seguro, ao fazer isso seu ombro doeu. Doeu muito onde Aluado tinha lhe atingido- Ouch!- Mellani o olhou pronta para perguntar se ele estava bem, mas em seguida virou, sem dizer nada. Sirius estava muito confuso com o comportamento dela, desde o dia anterior, quando ela o deixou falando sozinho no corredor, não o olhava na cara. E aquilo era novidade, porque Mellani nunca evitou uma boa briga. Pelo contrário.

-Se você continuasse estudando teríamos mais um pra ajudar.- Murmurou querendo que ela reagisse.

-Eu já disse que não quero mais saber disso.- Mellani tinha chegado ao limite de sua frustração ao tentar ser animaga e com os NOM's, grupo de treinamento e o time de quadribol ela resolveu esquecer aquele assunto. - Não sou super dotada igual você e embora possa fazer algumas coisas ao mesmo tempo não tenho capacidade para fazer todas. – Murmurou terminando de colocar o lampião- E nem você.

-O que quer dizer? Estou muito bem com as minhas responsabilidades.- Retrucou enquanto massageava o ombro. Eles começaram a andar lentamente de volta para o grupo. Sirius adorava os dias de treinamento por que além de saber que estava ensinando seus amigos a se protegerem ele também podia ver Mellani com as calças de pano elástico que agarravam feito uma segunda pele.

-Mesmo?- Ela o olhou de canto de olho e quando estavam se aproximando das pessoas sussurrou- Você precisa analisar como está se comportando ultimamente.- Ele franziu o cenho e ela saiu de perto, indo parar na fila que o resto do grupo fez. Ele finalmente olhou para os outros.

-Então. Hoje vamos aprender a aparatar. Quer dizer. Vocês vão, porque eu e o Carter já sabemos.- Todos os olharam surpresos e Alice arqueou as duas sobrancelhas.

-Isso não é ilegal? O Ministério não vai nos expulsar ou algo assim?- Sirius sorriu de canto.

-Carter?- O mais velho assentiu e lançou um feitiço alguns metros à frente deles. Uma barreira enorme se formou.

-Estão vendo? Estamos exatamente nos limites de Hogwarts. Muito perto. Nada nos aconteceu porque Dumbledore tem a relação exata de todos os alunos e funcionários que são autorizados a entrar e sair. Um comensal da morte não passaria desse perímetro.- Todos pareceram muito impressionados- E como estamos muito próximos dos limites da escola e o rastreador do ministério não é especifico o suficiente...-Sorriu para todos- Nós vamos aprender a aparatar sim.

-Como assim não é especifico?- Alice questionou de novo enquanto todos ainda pareciam digerir a informação- E se acontecer um acidente? Vocês dois não são bem uma equipe de primeiro socorros. E como vamos explicar a perda de uma perna ou braço na enfermaria? É muito arriscado.

-Bem. – Sirius começou- O ministério consegue rastrear onde está acontecendo magia de um menor de idade, mas não que feitiço foi. Então eles vão averiguar. Dependendo do feitiço e do local fica mais fácil. Os rastreadores são mais fortes em meio aos trouxas, para ninguém cometer um crime e sair ileso. Nesses locais é possível saber até que feitiço foi feito. Mas aqui? Estamos tão perto de Hogwarts que eles vão ver apenas mais feitiços sendo feitos na escola. E nada mais. – Todos assentiram e Carter continuou:

-E eu tenho treinamentos rígidos na academia de aurores. Sei cuidar de um estrunchamento. Podem ficar tranquilos. E isso não vai acontecer. Nós os chamamos porque sabemos de sua capacidade.- Sirius assentiu. Carter tinha uma voz forte e segura que deixou até mesmo ele mais confiante do que estavam fazendo. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Regulus e viu como o irmão parecia determinado a não falhar- Essa é uma técnica difícil, muitos de vocês ainda não estão bons em feitiços não verbais e aparatar é completamente o pensamento. Qualquer desvio quando está aprendendo pode ser crucial. Concentração é palavra chave.

-Vamos praticar o movimento de varinha.- Sirius sugeriu e todos assentiram. Carter explicou a todos e o Black achou engraçado ver os amigos fazendo aquilo- Ótimo.

-É muito simples.- Sirius brincou- É só pensar e...-Em dois segundos ele aparatou para o lado de Mellani. Ela fingiu que não se impressionou e ao menos lhe lançou um olhar. Em seguida ele estava na ponta da fila que formaram, cutucando Frank.

-Nojento!- Lílian debochou olhando-o invejosa.

-Ninguém esperava diferente da aberração super inteligente, né?- Remus debochou e todos riram.

-Bem. Vocês vão apenas de uma marca para outra.- Carter murmurou rindo- Isso que o _Blackout_ fez fica para as próximas lições. Agora, quem quer ser o primeiro?

-Eu!- Regulus pediu e Sirius lhe lançou um sorriso. O mais novo retribuiu e seguiu as instruções de Carter. A primeira tentativa de Regulus ele nem saiu do lugar. Na segunda ele sumiu e apareceu no mesmo X que Sirius tinha feito na terra. E continuou assim por mais três tentativas. Sirius podia ver o suor de esforço escorrendo da testa dele.

-Se acalma e pensa apenas no alvo e não se vai falhar ou não. Dessa maneira será mais fácil.- Sirius deu a dica e Regulus assentiu. O Maroto viu seu irmão franzir o cenho enquanto olhava para o alvo. Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Um Pop foi ouvido e em seguida ele estava na outra extremidade da clareira, completamente ileso e exatamente no centro do circulo. Sirius sentiu uma onda de orgulho muito grande. Todos começaram a bater palmas e ele correu até o irmão e abraçando-o pelo ombro dando-lhe cascudinhos- Isso aí Reg! Foi muito bom cara! Agora vai descansar um pouco.

-Eu consegui.- O mais novo mostrava todos os dentes enquanto sorria- Eu consegui!

-Acho que a genialidade é uma característica da sua família.- Carter falou alto- As pessoas só conseguem depois da terceira ou quarta aula!- Regulus sorriu mais ainda e os outros ficaram calados, sentindo-se pressionados a não falhar. E um por um, de James até Frank, ninguém conseguiu sair do lugar. Mellani e James ainda sumiram e apareceram no mesmo lugar, mas os outros ficaram frustrados.

-Isso vai dar mesmo certo?- Lílian questionou desconfiada já que não conseguiu fazer o exercício do treino. Ela e Remus eram os melhores da turma e seriam para sempre se Sirius não fosse um trapaceiro. O Black riu.

-Não. Vocês precisam praticar mais. Na quinta feira nos vemos de novo. Enquanto isso pode ir praticando concentração mental e movimento de pulso.- Lílian parecia frustrada.

-Podemos começar os treinos físicos?- Mellani perguntou demonstrando bem mais irritação do que Lílian. Sirius ainda estava confuso com o comportamento dela. Se fosse alguma birra adolescente ele não iria cair. Bufou frustrado e assentiu:

-Podemos conversar depois do treino?- Ele perguntou enquanto descia os braços até a ponta dos pés para se aquecer. Mellani fazia o mesmo. O olhou de lado, o rosto todo vermelho devido a posição.

-Claro.- E ele tinha certeza que o tom dela era de quem sabia o que ele queria. Após o aquecimento ele e Carter começaram a gritar com eles para incentivar o treino de corrida. Alice e Amus pareciam odiar cada segundo de corrida. Quando o treino acabou todos voltaram lentamente para o castelo. Mellani disse que iria tomar banho e depois conversavam. Ele também subiu para um banho e desceu logo depois. Estava cansado, mas queria falar com ela. Ficou mais de uma hora esperando e quando ficou claro que ela não iria descer ele subiu frustrado.

**N/A: Gente, eu juro que tenho vontade de dar na cara do Sirius nesse capítulo! Sério! Quem tá comigo? E mais! O que foi esse comentário da Mellani? Ela percebe quando ele fica comparado ela com...Ela mesma. Ok, essa frase foi confusa. Claro que a Mellani jamais facilitaria as coisas pro Sirius ou eles não seriam Mellani e Sirius. As coisas estão indo devagar, não posso fazer o Sirius descobrir todos os planos de Voldemort de uma hora pra outra e nem se resolver logo com a Mel. Se não as coisas ficam corridas e forçadas. Se for devagar demais avisem. Que estão achando? Bjus té mais. **


	16. Capítulo 15: Deus salve a rainha

**Capítulo 15: Deus salve a rainha**

**N/a: Oii gente! Esse cap era pra ser um só, mas eu senti a necessidade imensa de dividi-lo! Então hoje temos post duplo. Porque quero que terminem de ler esse cap e já corram para o próximo pra não perder o ritmo! =D Gente eu ADORO essa música do Artic Monkeys que está no começo do cap! **

**Sem betagem, mas relido, desculpem algum erro, espero que curtam!**

**[...]Tem uma cabeça dos anos 70, mas ela é uma amante moderna e uma exploração que ela fez do espaço sideral. E seus lábios são como o limite da galáxia e seu beijo é a cor da constelação caindo em seu lugar.- Arabella, Artic Monkeys.**

"Entra as lendas de Salazar a mais famosa é sobre a Câmara Secreta"

-Não.- Sirius virou as páginas seguintes e começou a ver um tópico sobre magia. A biblioteca estava relativamente cheia devido à proximidade dos exames e ele se enfiou numa mesa bem ao fundo, quase escondida entre as prateleiras. Sua testa pulsou e ele sentiu uma dor de cabeça vindo. Suspirou frustrado e tentou entender porque Mellani estava tão distante. Desde segunda ela não falava com ele e evitava sua companhia. Ele não fez questão de perguntar o motivo. Não por achar sem importância, mas porque estava muito ocupado, frustrado por não achar nada sobre Southampton e sendo sincero consigo mesmo, porque ele não tinha paciência para outra discussão adolescente quando já tinha deixado bem claro o seu ponto de vista. Não a deixava de cumprimentar com um beijo no rosto ou um boa noite sorridente quando a via, mas Mellani estava mais escorregadia do que podia lembrar. Piscou tentando voltar seus pensamentos para a pesquisa, mas foi inútil.

– Eu estou certo.- Murmurou bufando. Encostou a testa na mesa e sentiu a temperatura fria do móvel. Soltou um gemido frustrado. Sexta tinha sido um dia longo e ele só queria dormir, mas precisava avançar em alguma coisa que fosse. Estava parado a quase uma semana, logo Dumbledore lhe cobraria. Bufou e tentou levantar a cabeça e voltar para seus estudos, mas estava impossível. Sentiu um cutucão no ombro e levantou a cabeça. Uma careta no rosto.

-Hey Almofadinhas.- Era James. Sentou ao lado dele- Carter me mandou isso hoje.- E entregou um envelope a Sirius. O Black abriu ansioso e sorriu ao ver os ingressos na mão.

-Obrigado.

-Por que não falou diretamente com ele?- Sirius deu de ombros.

-Ele é a fim da Mellani e não queria que ficasse chato.

-É. Isso é verdade.- Sirius queria, lá no fundo, que James tivesse negado e dito que Carter estava a fim de Camila ou de qualquer outra pessoa- Bom. Espero que isso resolva as coisas entre vocês.

-Não estamos mal resolvidos.- James lhe lançou um olhar cético- Ela só está brava, sei lá.

-Sirius.- James lhe tocou o ombro- Quando ela fica brava ela xinga, enfeitiça, manda pra casa do caralho, qualquer coisa. Mas não faz o que ela está fazendo. Quer um conselho? É melhor treinar um pedido de desculpas porque minha prima está muito magoada.

-Ela te disse algo?- James negou.

-Não. Mas nem precisa. Quando ela vem me abraçar do nada é porque está chateada. E eu não sei ficar sem falar nada...Ela acaba se irritando...Ela está magoada.- Sirius sentiu mentira no tom dele.

-James. Ela te disse algo?

-Disse. Mas eu não vou falar.- A voz dele saiu nervosa- É coisa dela. Na boa? Vocês precisam conversar. – Sirius revirou os olhos- Quando é o show?

-Amanhã à noite.- James sorriu.

-Se divirtam. Ela vai adorar. – James levantou e lhe deu um tapinha no ombro. Sirius suspirou.

-Hey Pontas.- O de óculos parou de andar e o encarou- Tem como convencer a Mel, sei lá de...Querer sair amanhã? – James sorriu maroto e assentiu.

-Pode deixar.- Sirius adorava o jeito que eles se entendiam. Algumas vezes o Black nem precisava falar e o Potter já entendia e vice versa. Seu humor melhorou consideravelmente. A biblioteca foi esvaziando na hora do jantar e Sirius continuou por lá. Quando não achou nada que fosse relevante fechou o livro e enfiou as coisas na mochila. Nem a guardou, foi para o salão principal com ela nas costas. Coçou o queixo sentindo os pelos começarem a crescer e agradeceu aquilo. Se incomodava com sua aparência muito jovem, queria ter logo cavanhaque e ser um pouco mais forte. Sentou entre os caras do time e teve um tempo agradável com eles. Ao sair do salão principal algumas pessoas o cumprimentaram. Ele não sabia ou não se lembrava de metade delas, só queria chegar logo ao salão comunal uma vez que Mellani tinha deixado a mesa do jantar quando ele chegou.

-Senhor Black.- Slughorn apareceu no corredor e ele acelerou o passo- Senhor Black, espere, um convite...-Sirius o ignorou e começou a correr. Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e o professor não conseguiu alcançá-lo com toda aquela pança. Sirius revirou os olhos. Quanto mais ele evitasse o mestre de poções menos ele se irritaria. Ao chegar no salão comunal irritou-se com a quantidade de pessoas que estava por lá. Todos meio atolados em pergaminhos e livros. Fazendo grupos de estudos. Mellani, Dorcas, Lily e Camila estavam reunidas no balcão de estudos perto das janelas e pareciam muito concentradas trocando anotações. Olhou em volta e encontrou James e Remus puxando materiais de estudos da mochila.

-Pontas.- Sirius chamou e lançou um olhar para as garotas. O rapaz assentiu e falou algo com Remus. Em seguida o Potter veio em sua direção- Então?

-Marquei com ela amanhã na estação de trem. Ela acha que vamos fugir para comprar o novo disco dos Stones.- Sirius sorriu satisfeito e resolveu subir. Não estava nem aí se tirasse notas baixas nos exames. Embora ele soubesse que aquilo não aconteceria. Poderia não se lembrar das minúcias para responder um teste teórico com perfeição, mas na prática se sairia muito bem.

_/_

Sirius ajeitou seu cabelo para trás e soltou a fumaça que tragou. Os cabelos estavam crescendo e sempre que os jogava para trás alguns cachos voltavam no mesmo segundo para o seu rosto. Jogou os cabelos novamente, pensando se já dava pra prender e parar de encher tanto o saco. Bateu o cigarro nos dedos e deixou as cinzas caírem no chão. Tinha se arrumado com capricho. Colocou uma jaqueta de couro escura, camisa branca e um jeans agarrado. Uma vez Mellani lhe disse que ficava louca quando ele estava vestido daquele jeito. Ele esperava que dessa vez causasse o mesmo efeito.

Ela apareceu na estação e ele engoliu em seco ao vê-la se aproximar. Ela também estava com uma jaqueta, mas era jeans e larga com rebites no lugar dos botões. Ele a mediu de cima abaixo adorando a saia escura e totalmente agarrada. Lamentou que ela escondesse as pernas com meias pretas de um tecido meio transparente. Como sempre ela estava usando aquele par sujo de all star preto. Ela era linda, estava com o cabelo mais volumoso do que no dia a dia*, o que o deixou louco para jogá-la contra uma parede e dar um amasso daqueles. Olhou para o rosto dela vendo os lábios brilhando de um jeito suculento, parecendo um pêssego molhado, só queria beijá-la. Assim que ela o viu franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços:

-Eu devia ter desconfiado.- Murmurou e parou onde estava, um pouco longe dele. Sirius andou lentamente e se aproximou. Alguns bruxos estavam na estação esperando pelo trem, que começava a parar naquele momento nos trilhos, mas o movimento de pessoas era pouco.

-Oi.- Ela o olhou irritada e virou pronta para ir embora. Ele pode ver um bordado vermelho nas costas da jaqueta. Era a boca grande e vermelha dos Stones. – Mel. Espera. – Ela parou e virou olhando-o com raiva.

-O que? Esperar você? De novo? Pra você falar pra eu não me intrometer?- Ao chegar mais perto ele reparou que ela levava uma bolsa- Eu vou matar o James. Eu sabia. A urgência dele de ir antes de ter um passeio para Hogsmeade. Eu sabia.

-Mellani. Por favor. Só...Vamos comigo. –Ela cruzou os braços- Eu odeio ficar sem falar com você. Desculpa se fui grosso.- Murmurou se aproximando mais ainda. Quase colou o corpo ao dela e a olhou nos olhos. Estavam escuros, com algum tipo de maquiagem que ele não soube identificar, mas que a deixou irresistível- Eu tentei me concentrar nas minhas tarefas, mas...- Descansou as mãos na cintura dela- Só conseguia pensar no quanto eu precisava te beijar. – Ela revirou os olhos, mas não se afastou- Não gosto de ficar longe.

-Sirius.- Ela o olhou atentamente e engoliu em seco- É difícil quando você faz esse tipo de coisa. Fica me empurrando pra longe.- Sirius não entendeu o que ela quis dizer e novamente a olhou esperando que a porrada de sinceridade viesse logo em seguida, por que o que lembrava de Mellani era sua sinceridade, o motivo de muitas de suas brigas- Tá vendo? Tá me olhando desse jeito de novo!- Começou a se afastar dele.

-Não. Eu...-A deixou se afastar e ela o encarou duramente.

-Você o quê?

-Eu só...Só entra nesse trem ao meu lado. Se até Londres você continuar brava comigo então a gente da meia volta e eu vou dar seu tempo.- Ela franziu o cenho, o trem apitou avisando aos atrasados para entrarem- Apenas até Londres.

-É uma viagem longa! E já é uma da tarde.

-Confia em mim.- Ele murmurou e sentiu como se a loira mergulhasse em sua alma através dos olhos.

-Ok.- Ela saiu andando na frente. Sirius entregou os bilhetes ao homem que estava na porta e eles entraram. Não era o expresso de Hogwarts então estava mais vazio e com alguns tipos bem esquisitos de bruxos. Entraram numa cabine e Mellani sentou de frente pra ele- Como eu não percebi a falha no plano do James? Ele...Queria me levar pra uma loja de discos as nove, dez horas da noite?- Revirou os olhos e abriu a bolsa tirando um livro grosso de dentro. Sirius não queria que ela lesse a viagem inteira.

-Chegaremos às oito. - Ela assentiu e se encararam em silêncio. Ele não estava desconfortável. Estava é pensando no que poderia falar sem que a ofendesse e explicar seu ponto de vista de uma vez por todas.- Não queria ser grosso. Eu só...-Estalou os lábios- Achei que deveria tratar aquele assunto por mim. Fiquei surpreso com o que fez e reagi com raiva. – Ela suspirou e assentiu.

-Olha. Eu...Não quero...- A garota suspirou- Não quero falar sobre isso. Não mais. - E começou a passar os olhos pelas páginas. O trem começou a se locomover e alguns minutos depois Sirius não aguentou:

-Vai continuar a me ignorar?

-Estou só tendo certeza do que li.- Ela levantou- Não vou mais te evitar por nada. Eu só estava muito...Chateada. E eu preciso te mostrar isso.- Ela levantou e foi até Sirius. O livro ocupou uma de suas pernas e outra dela. Sirius viu um desenho muito bem feito de um medalhão. Era redondo e todo em prata, cheio de esmeraldas incrustadas nele- Achei o que tanto te deixou cismado em Southampton. Esse aqui é um medalhão que Salazar forjou com magia. É obra dos duendes, mas tem magia negra. Ele aumenta de maneira exponencial a magia do bruxo que a usa. Salazar era muito preocupado com qual de seus filhos usaria esse artefato por que de todos eles nenhum parecia apto.

-Os filhos de Salazar foram progressistas, não é?- Sirius questionou tentando se lembrar da biografia do homem.

-Sim. E ele um tremendo preconceituoso senhor de todo sangue puro. – Mellani murmurou debochada. Sirius assentiu- Olha aqui. –Apontou para uma parte do texto. Ele enterrou esse artefato em suas terras e selou com uma magia muito forte, que exigiu um sacrifício. - Mellani apontou para uma nota final da página- Olha aqui. A energia desse sacrifício atingiu toda a terra e o lugar ficaria amaldiçoado por mais de cinco séculos. Conforme os anos passaram a força do feitiço adormeceu. – Sirius e Mellani trocaram um olhar e voltaram para o livro- Para o próximo herdeiro de Salazar mostrar que é digno ele teria de fazer o mesmo sacrifício. Só assim reverteria o selo mágico e conseguiria retirar o talismã de lá.

-E você acha que realmente se trata de um fato? Que esse talismã está mesmo em Southhampton?- Mellani deu de ombros e puxou um pergaminho que tinha anotação. Sirius não pode deixar de admirar o comprometimento dela com aquela pesquisa:

-Bem. No livro diz que a terra a qual aconteceu esse sacrifício seria amaldiçoada para sempre. E dizem que um de seus castelos tinha uma enorme muralha. Eu andei pesquisando. Southhampton tem um histórico de tragédias bem grande. Teve um massacre na idade média, quando a ilha já estava dominada por trouxas, e foi bem brutal. Depois na segunda guerra ela foi muito bombardeada pelos alemães. E teve o Titanic, que não foi bem em terra firme, mas saiu de um dos portos da ilha. E existe um memorial as vítimas do naufrágio, o que também despende muita energia negativa. E eu fiquei curiosa com essa tragédia na idade média. Dizem que foi em frente uma enorme muralha de algum senhor feudal. E que até hoje existe um pedaço bem pequeno desse muro, onde as pessoas visitam como ponto turístico. É muita história e muita tragédia. Além do que, seria o local perfeita para evocar algo, porque existem árvores lá que estão a tantos séculos em pé que podem conter todo tipo de energia mágica. Elas podem ter sido plantadas pelo próprio Salazar. Tudo indica que o que você está procurando sobre esse lugar pode ser real. Mas como dizem nos livros, ninguém sabe se Southhampton realmente pertenceu a Salazar e o quanto disso é verdade ou apenas sensacionalismo em cima da figura poderosa. Ninguém achou um monstro em Hogwarts até hoje, certo?- Sirius assentiu e franziu o cenho.

-Eu tenho certeza que haverá algo grande em Southhampton em breve. – Mellani o olhou de cenho franzido- Onde achou esse livro?

-No escritório do meu tio.- Deu de ombros e fechou o livro. Sirius levou a mão ao queixo, não se acostumaria com a falta de barba nunca. – Por que acha que vai acontecer algo em Southhampton? Ouviu seu pai comentar alguma coisa?

-Você não consegue sentir algo vindo no ar?- Sirius falou para desconversar como ele sabia. E apesar do blefe era quase como se ele pudesse sentir uma diferença mínima da atmosfera.

-Claro que sim. Os planetas estão se alinhando por causa da passagem do cometa. Lembra? Isso dá energia de sobra pra fazer muitos ritos mágicos. Eu pretendo descobrir minha forma animaga em alguns meses, quando todos estiverem alinhados.

-Então, não desistiu?- Mellani negou com um sorriso travesso- Sabia que você não se daria por vencida. Mas então...-Sirius suspirou- Voldemort fará algo quando os planetas estiverem alinhados. Certeza.

-Como pode ter certeza que ele fará algo? Ele foi de Sonserina, mas isso não quer dizer que seja herdeiro direto de Salazar e só o herdeiro direto de Salazar pode conseguir o talismã. E sua desconfiança de que algo vai acontecer por lá vem de onde?

-Vai por mim. Evita esse lugar até os planetas desalinharem.

-Mas eles não alinharam ainda.

-E você sabe quando será?

-A professora de astronomia está calculando. Mas são probabilidades. Ela nos dará três datas e nas três eu farei meus testes. A que der certo...

-3 datas? Não tem como ser mais preciso?

-A energia que o cometa desprendeu se movimenta de acordo com a velocidade em que o corpo celeste anda. Não dá pra saber se esses planetas se alinham agora ou daqui 2 meses. Está perto de acontecer, mas não tem como saber a data especifica. É pura observação. Quer me contar o que andou sabendo?

-Por enquanto nada.- Ele murmurou e percebeu que ela não engoliu a mentira- Nada que eu possa te dizer. –A garota pareceu mais satisfeita com a resposta. Continuaram conversando sobre Salazar e todos os fatos que podiam juntar foram repassados. Não chegaram a conclusão alguma e Sirius acabou comentando sobre quem suspeitava ser iniciado a comensal da morte em Hogwarts. Mellani tinha quase as mesmas suspeitas que ele. Mas discordava quanto a Snape por ele ser amigo de Lílian. Sirius foi tão enfático ao dizer que ele era que pode ver a dúvida começar a dançar no rosto dela. Em meio a conversa acabaram dormindo e acordaram em Londres. Já estava escuro e ao descerem ela o olhou questionadora:

-E aí Sirius? Vai me levar pra onde?- Murmurou quando saiam da estação. O Black enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta e retirou dois ingressos de papel claro. Mellani pegou um deles e leu do que se tratava. Ele reparou em seu rosto com diversão. Ela arregalou os olhos e deixou a boca abrir num "oh" adorável. Em seguida olhou para ele, completamente maravilhada:

-Isso é sério?- Sirius assentiu- Vamos a um festival de música? Um festival de rock? Veremos os Stones? Vamos ver minha banda ao vivo?- Sirius assentiu de novo e sorriu mostrando todos os dentes. Mellani abriu um sorriso largo e se jogou em cima dele, abraçando-o com força. Ele ouvia a risada extasiada dela- Eu...-Ela largou o pescoço dele e jogou os cabelos para trás. Travou a língua entre os dentes enquanto sorria. O olhava maravilhada, como se ele não fosse real- Seu ridículo!- Acusou-o e puxou um maço de cigarros da jaqueta jeans.

-Vamos.- Ele pediu dando uma piscadinha e ela assentiu. Saíram da estação e ela acendeu um cigarro. Ele pegou um do próprio maço e foram andando empolgados por Londres, fumando seus cigarros juntos. Mellani dava pulinhos enquanto andava.

-Aí caramba eu nem acredito que vamos ver os Stones! Eu nem acredito!- Sirius riu e continuaram andando por cerca de meia hora. Mellani estava tão empolgada que não percebeu a distância. – merda!- Ela exclamou desanimada ao ver o tamanho da fila. Sirius riu.

-Vem. Vamos comprar uma cerveja e confundir alguém.- Ela soltou um riso travesso e se deixou ser puxada pelo pulso. Muitos vendedores passavam de carrinhos iguais aos de hot dog, mas vendiam bebidas. Sirius pegou duas cervejas de garrafinhas e deu uma para Mellani. Podia ver os olhares que os caras lançavam para ela e passou a mão por sua cintura. Ela riu e brindou com ele. Sirius sorriu de canto e bebeu a cerveja enquanto iam andando até a portaria. O Black puxou a varinha e apontou para as primeiras pessoas da fila, em seguida empurrou Mellani contra eles:

-Desculpa, desculpa.- pediu fingindo que tinha desequilibrado. Todos reclamaram e eles pararam na frente das primeiras pessoas da fila. Alguns os olharam confusos sem saber se eles já estavam ali ou não.

-Hey. Não estava...

-Obrigada por guardar meu lugar.- E mostrou a cerveja pra ele- Quer um pouco.- O cara de trás era um loiro de cabelo na altura dos ombros e no mesmo estilo de Sirius. Ele estava se sentindo muito em casa ao ver todas aquelas pessoas com roupas no mesmo estilo das suas e bebendo e fumando.

-A não. Valeu.- O rapaz que foi enfeitiçado coçou a cabeça confuso e voltou a conversar com os amigos. Logo a fila andou e Sirius entregou os ingressos aos seguranças. Ao entrarem tinha outro portão onde estava pedindo carteira de identidade:

-Identidade, por favor.- O segurança pediu.

-Já olhou as nossas. – Sirius falou enfiando a mão no bolso como se tivesse guardando a carteira.

-Claro que não.

-Claro que sim.- E o rapaz mexeu a varinha de dentro da jaqueta. O segurança os olhou por um momento e depois assentiu.

-Só seguirem para a revista. – Mellani foi para o outro lado, ser revistada por uma mulher e ele para o outro, para ser apalpado por um homem.

-O que é isso?- O segurança perguntou e Sirius retirou a varinha do bolso da jaqueta- Não pode entrar portando isso. Pode furar o olho de alguém.

-Não faz mal a ninguém. É de plástico. Olha.- E Sirius confundiu o homem também. Passou por ele ileso e viu Mellani vindo em sua direção, rindo:

-E aí, teve que confundir a segurança por causa da sua varinha?

-Não. A minha está amarrada aqui na minha coxa. Quando ela sentiu algo no meio das minhas pernas eu falei que meus pais nunca me aceitaram e ela me deixou passar.

-Ela acha que você é homem?- Mellani assentiu e ambos começaram a gargalhar.

-Onde eu arranjo outra dessas?- Ela perguntou sacudindo a garrafa vazia. Sirius passou a mão pelo ombro dela e entraram. Era um lugar grande e a céu aberto. O chão era de grama curta e soltava poeira vermelha. Se chovesse seria uma sujeira só. Tinha muitos jovens em roupas e penteados variados, mas todos dentro do "padrão de rebeldia pedido". Sirius pegou um cigarro e deu outro para Mellani. Podia ver os olhares que sua garota recebia. Alguma banda que nenhum dos dois conhecia tocava no momento. A música era interessante.

-Está fazendo sucesso Grant.

-Claro que estou.- Ela respondeu arrogante e debochada. Sirius apertou-lhe o ombro doido para prensá-la contra qualquer canto e beijá-la até enlouquecer. Olharam em volta. Mais à frente, bem longe de onde estavam, era o palco. Parecia pequeno, mas pela quantidade de pessoas dava para notar que era monstruosamente enorme. – Nunca vi tanta gente reunida. Muito menos tanta gente de bom gosto. – Sirius riu e rumaram para o bar- Quero ficar perto do palco.

-Acho que não é tão seguro, mas nós vamos ficar num lugar interessante. – A fila estava grande nos quiosques improvisados que vendiam cervejas. Lá dentro não eram garrafas, apenas copos enormes de plástico. Sirius pegou dois e saiu andando. Esbarrou num cara e ambos derrubaram suas cervejas.

-Nossa. Eu sinto muito.- Sirius falou alto para que ser ouvido.

-Eu também.- Ambos riram- Sou Rick.

-Sirius!

-Nome bacana. Bom, deixa eu voltar, minha garota quer cerveja e...

-A minha também. Mellani.- Chamou-a e a loira veio na direção deles- Rick, Mellani, Mellani, Rick.

-E aí?- Ela assentiu sorrindo e tragou seu cigarro- Vieram só os dois?

-Aham.

-Cara, chega junto comigo. Estou com uma galera bacana bem ali.- Apontou para um ponto que era perto do palco, mas não tão perigoso e cheio como onde Mellani queria ir. Ficar perto de mais do palco corria o risco de ser esmagado.

-Na verdade íamos pra área da imprensa, bem ali.- Sirius apontou para uma cabine.

-O que? Ficar com aqueles playboys e perder toda a vibração de um festival? Nem pensar. Ficar com jornalistas, por favor.- Soltou um barulho de deboche- Nenhum deles presta*. Se você fizer isso essa garota te dá um pé na bunda cara! Vem comigo. Vamos só pegar umas cervejas.- Eles pegaram mais copos e Mellani os seguiu. Estava tudo muito cheio, mas o lugar tinha uma energia que fez Sirius sentir-se sensacional e despreocupado. Além do mais, Mellani e ele tinham varinhas, qualquer trouxa que se metesse a besta com eles não teria chances:

-Galera. Cerveja!

-Aeeee.- Um grupo de dez pessoas gritou- Esses são amigos novos. Sirius e Mellani.- E Rick saiu apresentando todo mundo, mas Sirius não registrou o nome de ninguém. Mais da metade eram caras engraçados e simpáticos e a outra metade de meninas do mais variado tipo, baixinhas e gordas, altas e peitudas, magrelas e feias. Mas era um grupo simpático que estava dividido entre algumas bandas, mas todos sem dúvida queriam ver os Stones. E todos adoraram a jaqueta de Mellani. A loira estava se divertindo muito. Dava pra ver no jeito que falava e ria. Ele a observou atentamente: Um copo de cerveja na mão, o cigarro na outra, ria e se balançava ao ritmo da música enquanto trocava conversa fiada com a namorada do tal Rick. Ela estava tão linda e perfeita que parecia ter saído direto de seus sonhos adolescentes molhados.

Sentiu um solavanco no baixo ventre quando ela lhe sorriu para logo depois lançar uma piscadela. Sem conseguir se conter ele se aproximou e a beijou. Ela riu. De mãos ocupadas não pode fazer muito a não ser corresponder ao beijo. O grupo ao qual tinham se reunido nem pareceu perceber a demonstração de afeto, estavam ocupados gritando para alguém que tinha entrado no palco. Sirius ouviu acordes familiares e se separou de Mellani para entender que música tocava. Era _Holidays in the sun_:

-PUTA QUE PARIU!- Sirius gritou empolgado- É o Sex Pistols HUHULLL!- Começou a gritar ao perceber a música que tocavam. Mellani o olhou confusa.

-Quem são esses?

-Como assim quem são esses?- Rick perguntou e soltou um assovio alto com os dedos metidos na boca. Em seguida olhou para ela- Você mora onde? Eles estão no topo das paradas esse ano!- Sirius conheceu o som dos sex pistols em 78, três anos após o surgimento da banda então não culpava Mellani. Ficar em Hogwarts os deixava saber das novidades apenas quando fugiam para as lojas de discos em Londres. – Os caras são muito bons.

-Eu estou curtindo.- Ela sorriu se balançando ao ritmo da música. Sirius começou a cantar e se jogar em cima de Rick. Logo ele e os caras do grupo começaram a se jogar um em cima do outro enquanto ouviam o som dos caras. Era uma sensação de euforia e liberdade que o dominava ao fazer aquilo. - Como você conhece essa banda?- Mellani o olhou curiosa e risonha.

-Como você não conhece?- Uma das meninas perguntou oferecendo outro copo de bebida a Mellani. Sirius parou de se balançar e observou o que ela estava fazendo com o copo. A loira discretamente cheirou a bebida e depois olhou o fundo. Ao ficar satisfeita de que era seguro mandou a bebida para dentro. Sirius ficou surpreso, nem agora, com sua maturidade e idade bem além da dela, tinha pensado que alguém poderia drogar sua bebida. Sorriu orgulhoso para ela e sentiu-se muito burro por nunca ter desconfiado de bebidas vindas de estranhos.- Estão falando que vão gravar um disco em breve.* Mas...NOSSA! _GOD SAVE THE QUEEN_. Minha mãe vai queimar o cérebro se souber que estou num show desses caras!

-Vai sair briga em algum lugar!- Rick anunciou- E acho que vai ser no palco. – Todos riram. Sirius sentiu uma identificação tão forte com a letra daquela música que ele começou a cantar praticamente gritando enquanto pulava e se empurrava contra Mellani. Ela ria e se balançava ao ritmo da música. A loira se aproximou dele e murmurou:

-God save the Dark Lord*.- Os dois começaram a gargalhar e logo Mellani decorou o refrão da música e cantava junto com todos. Ela e Sirius trocaram um olhar tão grande de cumplicidade. Era óbvio o que sentiam ao ouvir aquela letra. Ambos queriam escrever aquela música numa carta e mandar para Voldemort. Ela sorriu para ele pegou um cigarro. Sirius sorriu de canto e ela corou, para logo depois voltar seu olhar para o palco enquanto fumava seu cigarro e pulava.

**N/A: * Sou jornalista, foi engraçado escrever essa frase que nenhum presta hahaha.**

***A banda surgiu em 75, mas o primeiro álbum foi lançado em 77. Quem gostar de punk rock dá uma pesquisada, as músicas são legais. Eu particularmente não curto ouvir essas músicas por muito tempo, mas são o Sirius e a Mellan geração deles então...**

***O título da música é Deus Salve a Rainha e fala sobre um regime fascista, sobre não deixar as pessoas falarem o que você quer ser ou fazer. Então a Mellani logo disse. Deus salve o lorde das trevas**.


	17. Capítulo 16: Relicário

**Capítulo 16: Relicário**

**N/A: Esse capítulo é do ponto de vista da Mellani. As vezes será necessário mudar um pouco a narrativa. Sem betagem, mas relido, espero que gostem ;) **

O que está acontecendo? Eu estava em paz quando você chegou. O que você está fazendo? Milhões de vasos sem nenhuma flor. O que você está fazendo? Um relicário imenso deste amor- Nando Reis, Relicário

Mellani estava ansiosa. Várias bandas já tinham passado pelo palco e nada dos Stones. Eles estavam chegando às três da manhã e agora arrumavam o palco para a próxima banda entrar. Até um cover de The Who foi feito, para o deleite de Sirius. E ela cada vez mais ansiosa. Olhou para Sirius e sentiu o coração bater mais fraco. Ele estava lindo, de um jeito que a deixava pensar nas maiores besteiras. E ela não pode ficar brava com ele por muito tempo. Mas ainda machucava saber o quanto ele a empurra para longe por nada. Eles se conheciam há anos, sempre estiveram correndo em direção um ao outro. Só que a confundia porque ao mesmo tempo que ele parecia estar completamente envolvido por ela ele também parecia longe e indiferente. Aquilo a deixava confusa e insegura. Principalmente quando a olhava surpreso, como se esperasse que ela tivesse outra reação ou falasse outra coisa, como se não a conhecesse tanto tempo. E ela odiava sentir essa confusão e se recusava a pensar com clareza no que sentia por ele.

Quando era mais nova, principalmente depois que se beijaram naquela brincadeira, ela podia dizer que era apaixonada por ele. Mas conforme o tempo passou ela não sabia mais dizer o que era aquilo porque envolveu beijos quentes demais e mãos ousadas demais e tesão demais! Sabia que era atraída para ele. Era atraída pelo timbre da voz e até pelo jeito dele passar de mão no cabelo. Ela queria beijá-lo em todos os lugares possíveis e queria que aquelas mãos não saíssem dela nunca, porque era muito bom e muito quente. Ele era tão quente aos olhos dela que apenas por sorrir de canto já lhe lançava mil faíscas pelo corpo. Ela tentava resistir ao desejo que tomava seu corpo, mas era complicado resistir quando ele sabia exatamente o que fazer e falar.

Mellani odiava com todas as suas forças se sentir assim. Ela odiava ter deixado a amizade deles virar algo colorido porque agora ela tinha medo de se apaixonar e estava bem claro que aquilo era algo casual. E sabia que estava a um passo bem pequeno de cair no amor por ele. Se recusava a acreditar que estava nesse poço fundo e sem saída a muito tempo. Se apaixonar era algo que não faria, era burro, muito burro se apaixonar, principalmente por alguém como Sirius. Mas ela gostava dele. E de tudo que a boca e as mãos dele faziam. Só não queria ser burra de se apaixonar.

Mas então ele fazia aquelas coisinhas, como levá-la ao show dos Stones, porque ele a conhecia tanto quanto James. Algo que ele deveria ser proibido de fazer, porque ela não queria se apaixonar, nem se apegar dessa maneira. Ela queria ser capaz de deixá-lo ficar com outras meninas, de pararem de ficar e conseguirem continuar a amizade. Então estava proibida de se apaixonar, porque se ele quisesse exclusividade já teria a beijado em público e assumido seja lá o que for que tinham. E nem ela sabia se queria aquilo.

Ele se aproximou e lhe puxou para si lhe abraçando e lhe tocando o rosto com carinho. Mellani sorriu, porque ela amava quando ele usava a mão inteira para empurrar apenas alguns fios de seus cabelos para trás. Ela podia sentir toda a palma quente em seu rosto e os dedos longos dele sempre descansavam em sua nuca, e nesse instante, quando ele a olhava nos olhos antes de beijá-la, ela sentia como se fosse tão mais nova que o rapaz...Chegava a ser intimidante.

-Sirius...-Ela o olhou atentamente, pronta para confessar que não queria dividi-lo. Que não queria deixá-lo ficar com outras garotas. Um ciúme a dominou. E se ele tocasse e olhasse assim para alguém como Cortney? Porque, merda, ele devia fazer isso com alguma outra menina, ele devia ter aprendido aquelas coisas com a língua e os dedos em algum lugar! – Onde você aprendeu?- Ele a olhou confuso. Mellani sabia que não estava preparada, não queria um namoro desses que os pais esperam um compromisso. Mas ela estava com um sentimento possessivo em relação a ele que a irritava. Ela não tinha direito e nem queria ter, mas ao mesmo tempo... Será que ela era tão fraca para ele? Será que ele falava um A e ela já derretia?

Respirou fundo e abriu a boca para falar, mas os acordes familiares de Start me up tocaram alto e ela se afastou num pulo, olhando para o palco. O acorde de sua música favorita soou de novo e as luzes piscaram junto e ela pode ver a silhueta da banda. Seu coração deu um salto o braço arrepiou ao ouvir a música com tanta força. Seus olhos ficaram molhados e sorriu largamente indo um pouco para frente. Talvez o problema de não resistir a Sirius era que não resistia a nada. Ela sempre se deixava sentir muito as coisas, se levar pelas emoções quando se tratava de particularidades. Deixava a emoção trabalhar e por isso não podia resistir à música que tocava assim como não podia resistir aos cigarros e a Sirius. Por que toda e qualquer mínima sensação que a agradavam eram o suficiente para fazê-la se jogar de cabeça. Não tinha muita autopreservação, apenas uma camada de teimosia que junto com aquela impulsividade lhe deixavam uma bomba relógio para si mesma.

Quando as luzes do palco acenderam ela começou a gritar, mas muita gente estava na sua frente e ela era baixa demais perto daqueles homens altos.

-Mellani.- Sirius chamou- Sobe aqui.- E agachou apontando para os ombros. Ela gargalhou empolgada e subiu nos ombros dele. Sirius levantou e ela finalmente teve uma visão boa do palco. Estava vendo todos eles lá. Estava ouvindo a música ao vivo, podia sentir a energia emanando em ondas até si e seu coração estava muito acelerado. Cantava gritando e balançando as mãos no alto.

-Vamos mais pra frente.- Pediu e desceu dos ombros de Sirius quando a primeira música terminou:

-Boa noite Londres!- Ela ouviu Mick Jagger gritando no microfone e todo mundo gritou e bateu palmas.- É muito bom voltar aqui depois de todo esse tempo. Vocês são incríveis! –Mais palmas e Mellani gritou junto enquanto agarrava o pulso de Sirius e empurrava as pessoas para ir mais para frente. Conseguiu uma visão melhor do palco. Ela estava mais para o lado, mas não importava. Estava mais perto das caixas de som e ouviria Stones até seu cérebro explodir- Nós vamos amanhecer AQUI!- Mick gritou e a guitarra começou logo em seguida enquanto todos gritavam, inclusive Mellani e Sirius. Ela olhou para ele. O Maroto não era fã igual ela, mas estava muito empolgado com o show, gritando e batendo palmas junto. O som de Brown Sugar começou e ela não pode parar de pular. Era impossível! E as horas passaram, Mellani sentia a garganta seca, mas não queria sair dali por nada. O dia começou a vir, o céu estava roxo, querendo clarear. Eram cinco da manhã e as músicas que ela conhecia de cabeça eram ouvidas, seus braços se arrepiavam a cada segundo. O céu da manhã estava nublado e a banda estava para fazer sua última canção. Duas horas de show pareceram pouco para Mellani. Naquele momento Mick fazia sua icônica dança e Mellani batia palmas, olhando-os com empolgação. Keith Richards disse algo, mas ela não ouviu e em seguida acordes lentos começaram. Ela não podia acreditar. Era _You Can't Always Get What You Want _que tocava. Uma das músicas que mais a emocionavam quando ouvia. Suspirou e não pode evitar uma lágrima que escapou.

-Eu amo essa música.- Ela comentou e Sirius sorriu.

-Então, dança comigo. Vem cá.

-Não tem muito espaço, sabe?

-Foda-se.- Respondeu dando de ombros com um sorriso. Ela riu e aceitou a mão dele. O moreno a puxou para si e ela sentiu o corpo esquentar conforme sentia a temperatura dele contra si. Se mexiam bem pouco, mas era o suficiente. Ela deitou o rosto no ombro dele e se mexeram ao ritmo da música.

-You can't always get what you want. And if you try sometime you find  
You get what you need*- Ela murmurou sentindo muito com aquele trecho. Eles deixaram o ritmo da música um pouco mais lento do que ela costumava ouvir no disco, mas estava perfeito. A música acabou e ela se separou dele para ouvir a banda se despedir.

-Queria tanto um autógrafo deles. – Murmurou e Sirius a olhou sorrindo.

-Somos bruxos, com varinhas. Pelo amor de Merlim. Acorda!- Ela sentiu o coração disparar e arregalou os olhos.

-Sério?- Sirius assentiu e começou a puxá-la para outra direção. Mellani ficou meio confusa com o que aconteceu em seguida, se pela bebida ingerida ou pela emoção ela não sabia. A última coisa que ela se lembrou foi o fato deles entrarem no camarim e ela dar um abraço apertado em cada membro da banda. Após isso ela estava na rua, sendo expulsa por algum segurança e rindo loucamente, com sua coxa direita riscada de caneta, com um autografo de cada membro da banda. Sirius também gargalhava

-Esse foi...Foi o melhor dia da minha vida. A melhor noite.- Ela ainda estava trêmula de tanta emoção e não podia descrever o que sentia. Eles estavam numa rua cheia de bares e estúdios de tatuagem. As pessoas ali eram meio sinistras. Com o corpo cheio de emoção e adrenalina ela olhou para Sirius sorrindo largamente e o puxou para uma portinha preta de letreiros verdes.

-Mellani. O que vai fazer?

-O que acha?

-Estou fechando crianças.- Um homem todo tatuado avisou.

-Por favor! Eu acabei de ganhar um autografo dos Stones!- Levantou a saia e mostrou a coxa, onde sua meia tinha sido rasgada, ela sinceramente não se lembrava de ter feito aquilo- Por favor! Tatua pra mim.- Sirius engajou uma conversa com o cara e em poucos minutos ela estava sentada na maca. Mellani sentia-se numa névoa. Após a última música do show as coisas aconteceram muito rápidas, uma seguida da outra e ela não conseguia parar e pensar em tudo que estava fazendo.

-Por favor. Quero o símbolo dos Stones bem no meio. Viu. Mas escreve em cima do autografo deles, por favor.

-Tudo bem. Isso vai ficar caro!- O homem disse e Mellani soltou um gemido dolorido quando a agulha picou sua coxa direita. Cerca de duas horas depois ela se desfez da meia fina que usava e deixou as pernas de fora, não importava que tinha um plástico de isolamento cobrindo a tatuagem, ela queria mostrar para todos aquela boca vermelha e os autógrafos dos caras na coxa.

-Por que nós fomos expulsos mesmo?- A loira perguntou quando saiam do estúdio depois de Sirius acertar a quantia com o tatuador.

-Porque a gente não queria sair de lá e os caras precisavam dormir.

-Aé. Eles deviam ser proibidos de dormir.- E começou a gargalhar. Estavam andando de volta para a estação de trem e Mellani não sentia cansaço. Estava tão empolgada com a tatuagem, principalmente porque ela tinha conhecido a banda de sua vida. Ela finalmente pode dizer a eles o quanto suas músicas significavam. O quanto ela sentia como se eles compusessem para ela de tão boas que elas eram em sua vida. Andava aos pulos, segurando a mão de Sirius e não conseguia calar a boca. Ele parecia tão empolgado quanto ela. Pegaram seus cigarros e começaram a fumar. Mellani sentiu algo gelado cair no rosto e limpou ficando confusa. Em seguida sentiu de novo e se deu conta de que começava a chover. Eles estavam a um quarteirão da estação, mas no percurso não tinha nenhum lugar onde pudessem se esconder. Eram 6 da manhã e o movimento de pedestres e carros era mínimo. A chuva apertou e Sirius começou a correr. Mellani gostou de sentir a chuva no rosto. Largou o cigarro no chão e o puxou para o meio da calçada.

-Sente isso!- Ela gritou, sentindo a voz completamente estragada. Ele a olhou e sorriu. Ela sorriu de volta e sem motivo ambos começaram a gargalhar e gritar de braços abertos embaixo da chuva. Mellani correu e se jogou em cima dele, Sirius riu e a colocou no chão. A loira sentia os cabelos grudados no rosto e sorriu ao sentir as mãos dele empurrarem os fios molhados para longe do rosto. Seu coração acelerou ao ver como ele se aproximava, segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Fechou a distância entre eles e sentiu a língua quente invadir sua boca, um delicioso contraste com a água gelada da chuva torrencial que caia sobre ele. Suas mãos correram até a jaqueta de couro e puxaram com força. Ele gemeu, se aproximando mais e Mellani suspirou. Adorava quando ele gemia assim e adorava sentir o corpo dele todo colado ao seu. Aquele jeans apertado que ele usava a enlouquecia.

-Hey!- Ouviram alguém chamar e se separaram. Era um guarda- Garotos, o que estão fazendo na rua a essa hora? Não deveriam estar em casa?- Começou a se aproximar deles com um enorme guarda chuva. Mellani arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo puxando Sirius pelo pulso. Quando atravessaram a rua caíram na calçada molhada e gargalhando levantaram e continuaram correndo até chegarem na estação.

-Quer saber? Vamos de um jeito mais rápido.- Puxou Mellani pelo pulso e foram correndo embaixo da chuva até o caldeirão furado. Pagaram uma taxa a Tom e usaram a lareira até o Três Vassouras. Ao chegarem seis e meia da manhã, assustaram Madame Rosmerta e tiveram que sair correndo. Completamente imundos, porque estavam molhados e o flu grudou muito mais neles.

-Vamos para o porão da dedos de mel.- Sirius murmurou e Mellani assentiu. Foi uma viagem tranquila de volta ao castelo. Eles sabiam que Rosmerta os denunciaria. Ela conhecia muito bem Sirius e Mellani. Quando entraram em Hogwarts quase foram pegos por Flich. Sirius logo fez um feitiço nele e em Mellani e em alguns segundos estavam secos e limpos. Ao entrarem no salão comunal tudo estava deserto. Era domingo e todo mundo dormia ainda.

-Então...-Mellani murmurou quando chegaram ao hall da escada. Sirius iria para esquerda e ela para direita. Mellani suspirou olhando-o. Estava tão lindo e irresistível que sem perceber se aproximou. Ele sempre entendia as intenções dela e em dois segundos estava prensada entre ele e a parede, com a boca de Sirius deixando-a enlouquecida. Ela adorava o jeito que ele a beijava, era como se ele não pudesse ficar sem fazê-lo, então ele tomava sua boca de maneira desesperada e erótica. O jeito que ele a beijava dava a ideia exata do que ele queria fazer com o resto de seu corpo. E caramba! Ela queria. Queria muito que a língua dele fosse para os lugares mais quentes, e agora mais do que nunca úmidos, de seu corpo.

Deslizou a mão até a nuca dele, enfiando os dedos entre os fios e sentindo a textura. Empurrou o corpo para frente e pode sentir o peito dele contra seus seios. Sirius agarrou os dois lados dos quadris dela, por baixo da roupa, tocando sua pele. E minha nossa! Mellani adorava as mãos dele em sua pele. Suspirou sem conseguir conter o gemido trêmulo e suas mãos arranharam a nuca descendo até os ombros e parando na cintura. Queria que ele colasse todo o corpo contra o dela e jogou os quadris para frente.

-Oh nossa.- Murmurou ao sentir como ele estava por ela. E ele estava muito excitado por ela. E Mellani lembrou do armário de vassoura, quando ele a pressionou contra a calcinha e ela pode sentir o comprimento dele fazendo força contra si. Como ela queria transar com ele. Saber como era tê-lo dentro de si:

-Hey.- Ele sussurrou com a voz embargada pelo desejo. Seus corpos estavam colados e quentes e as bocas a uma distância mínima uma da outra- Quer subir comigo?- Mellani sentiu até o couro cabeludo arrepiar. Adorava quando ele falava de maneira quase manhosa com ela. A voz do rapaz saia rouca e ele sempre juntava esse tom de voz com um olhar pidão que a deixava tão excitada ao ponto de concordar com o que quer que ele pedisse. Assentiu freneticamente e agradeceu que apenas o dormitório das meninas tivesse um feitiço para repelir garotos. Ela achava meio falho não ter um para garotas no dormitório masculino, mas agora agradecia a falha de seja lá quem for. Sirius continuou beijando-a enquanto subiam as escadas. Eles quase caíram duas vezes e pararam no meio dos degraus para continuarem se beijando. Ela queria tanto sentir a pele quente dele, mas tanto, que não resistiu e enfiou as mãos por baixo da camisa branca que ele usava. O moreno separou a boca da dela e Mellani o encarou na penumbra. Ele tinha a boca levemente aberta e toda inchada por causa dos beijos, estava com o cabelo tão desgrenhado quanto o dela e uma expressão tão desejosa que ela só queria meter-se com ele na cama.

-Vem. Ou nunca chegaremos. Shiu.- Pediu e subiram o resto das escadas. Chegaram ao corredor com várias portas e Sirius a guiou até a conhecida terceira porta. Ele abriu lentamente e colocou a cabeça pra dentro. Em seguida entraram. Mellani olhou em volta e viu James e Remus dormindo em suas respectivas camas. James estava espalhado e quase do lado contrário e Remus só se identificava pelo tufo de cabelo saindo do edredom. -Hey.- Sirius sussurrou. Mellani sentiu-se subitamente nervosa. Ela tinha topado subir com ele depois de se amassarem no andar debaixo. Ela sabia o que ele queria e o que iria acontecer. Mas ele parecia calmo. Um pouco ansioso, mas calmo. Mellani andou até a cama dele e o rapaz fez um feitiço não verbal fechando as cortinas. A loira ainda estava aprendendo a usar a varinha sem falar e ele já sabia aquilo desde o primeiro ano. Tirou a jaqueta e suspirou ao vê-lo lançar algum feitiço nas cortinas. Ficou tudo muito escuro e ela lançou uma bolinha de luz fraca pelo ambiente. Podia ver Sirius na penumbra recém criada. Ele tinha tirado a jaqueta de couro e ela pode ver que seus braços eram bem definidos. Ele tinha um corpo bacana e não era desengonçado igual a maioria dos rapazes de sua idade. Mellani suspeitava de que aquilo eram resultados de treinar incessantemente desde os 11 anos. Ela já podia sentir a diferença em suas pernas e braços com um ano de treinos, imagina o rapaz. Ele com certeza estava apetitoso aos olhos.

-Tudo bem?- O Maroto perguntou baixinho e ela assentiu. O viu tirar os tênis e puxar a camisa. Mellani sentiu a garganta fechar e engoliu em seco. Ele era muito gostoso. Não tinha barriga tanquinho igual os modelos de revista que Dorcas gostava, mas era magro, com vincos querendo formar dos lados apontando um caminho bem...Ela suspirou quando ele se aproximou. Sirius já tinha um caminho de pelos escuros que ia do umbigo até se perder nas calças, mas não era feio, pelo contrário, eram poucos, mas de alguma forma sensuais. Mellani sentiu o rosto queimar e quase gemeu quando ele sentou ao seu lado. – Está ansiosa?

-Muito.- Murmurou.

-Então deixa eu cuidar de você.- Ele inclinou a cabeça até sua orelha e afastou os cabelos de lá. Ela adorava quando ele fazia isso e aquele gesto em específico lhe lembrou a tortura que a fez passar na aula de história. Suspirou pesadamente e sentiu as mãos dele puxando sua camisa para cima enquanto a língua brincava com sua orelha. Sentiu o corpo arrepiar com a sensação úmida contra sua pele. A língua dele desceu lentamente até a junção do ombro e pescoço, ao chegar lá lambeu, depois deu uma mordida. Achando pouco sugou o local e Mellani estremeceu de desejo. Ajudou-o a livrar-se de sua camisa e chutou o all star dos pés. Por sorte tinha se livrado das meias ainda em Londres. Sirius deslizou a boca lentamente pelo queixo dela e subiu ousadamente até os lábios. Ela o recebeu de boca aberta e gemeu ao sentir os movimentos da língua aumentando. E quando ele começava a ficar mais desesperado ela sentia mais desejo. Sempre. Agarrou a nuca dele e deixou-se deitar de atravessado na cama. Um calor a tomou ao sentir toda sua pele contra a dele. Queria muito tirar o sutiã e sentir os seios livremente contra o peito. Se arrumou na cama até ficar deitada nos travesseiros. Ao se afastaram ele começou a puxar sua saia para baixo, tomando cuidado com a tatuagem recém-feita. Mellani sentou e desabotoou o jeans dele. Querendo muito vê-lo nu. Toda a inibição ficou em segundo plano diante o desejo que tinha por ele. Vê-lo apenas com aquela cueca apertada, e poder ter noção daquele formato esticando o pano preto da peça íntima, a fizeram engolir em seco.

Sirius a fez sentar e eles se abraçaram. Ela sentou em cima dele. Sua roupa intima contra a dele. Sua intimidade molhada e quente, sentindo o comprimento dele contra si. Pode sentir a língua deslizando de seu ombro para o pescoço e vice versa. Ele continuou com aquela exploração à sua pele e com a mão direita a fez levantar a cabeça, deixando o pescoço livre para seu divertimento. Ela franziu o cenho e gemeu de tesão quando ele mordeu seu queixou e desceu, dando beijos ousados pelo pescoço e chegando ao colo.

Ela suspirou pesadamente quando a boca dele chegou a carne de seus seios, ainda cobertos pelo sutiã. Os suspiros e gemidos leves que ele dava a deixavam tão ligada nele que ela pensou sofrer alguma inundação na calcinha. A mão direita dele segurou suas costas e a esquerda abriu de maneira hábil seu sutiã. Ela não pode deixar de notar a facilidade com a qual ele fez quando sabia, de tanto ouvir falar, o quanto os garotos - ainda mais nervosos e ansiosos - podiam se atrapalhar com o fecho daquela peça.

-Sirius.- Ela o chamou tentando se afastar para deixar o sutiã sair. Ele pareceu entender e ajudou-a a puxar a peça para longe. O gemido que ele deu a arrepiou completamente

-Que saudade.- Murmurou e a fez deitar. As mãos grandes e quentes correram por sua pele, fazendo-a tremer e em seguida abarcaram seus seios com fome. Ele a olhou nos olhos conforme descia os beijos e Mellani não pode evitar um arquear quando sua boca tomou um de seus mamilos. Aquilo era muito bom. Era úmido, quente e delicioso.

Não satisfeito em apenas chupar e beijar ele lhe deu uma mordiscada e Mellani não segurou o gemido alto. Ela inclinou os quadris para cima e ele voltou a se encaixar entre as pernas dela- Como eu senti sua falta.- Sirius sussurrou contra seu pescoço e ela associou aquele comentário a semana que passaram sem se falar. Esfregou o quadril contra ele, gemendo ao sentir o membro rijo contra si. Enfiou as mãos no elástico da cueca e a puxou para baixo. Ele fazia o mesmo com sua calcinha e ela queria tanto, mas tanto ele, que sentia-se pulsar e quase doer por dentro.

-Sirius. Por favor.- Murmurou e ele enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço. Era tão quente sentir todo o peso dele em cima de si e o membro pressionando sua entrada. Ela estava estranhando a maneira como ele estava sendo lento. Ele sempre a beijava com tanta sofreguidão e vontade que pensava que ele estaria desesperado nesse momento.

-Fica quieta um pouco.- Ele pediu com a voz rouca que a fez gemer- Ou vou gozar na sua coxa.- Por mais estranho que pudesse ser ela sentiu um desejo intenso ao ouvir aquilo e não conseguiu segurar um grunhido de prazer. Sentiu uma das mãos dele deslizando até sua entrada- Como você está molhada.- E ele suspirou, completamente imóvel. Mellani deduziu que estava se concentrando para não terminar tudo antes da hora. Em seguida ele substituiu o dedo por seu membro. Ela o sentiu entrar um pouco e aquilo doeu. Doeu muito. E Mellani se contraiu inteira, mas queria que ele continuasse, para que pudesse finalmente transar com ele. Sentiu-o tenso e ele aproximou o rosto do dela beijando-a. Ele fez um movimento para entrar um pouco mais e ela se retraiu com dor. Os lábios deliciosos dele deixaram os dela e ele a olhou chocado. Mellani o olhou confusa. Ele saiu de cima dela e sentou. Olhando-a com choque, como se ela fosse outra pessoa. Aquele olhar que ela tanto odiava, de novo. Justo naquele momento. Sentiu-se tão fragilizada que seus olhos marejaram:

-O-o que foi?

-Você é virgem.- Murmurou- Como assim, você é virgem?- Engoliu seco e levou a mão ao rosto.

-É claro que eu sou.- Murmurou de volta, com a voz tremida.

-Por que não me disse nada?

-Eu tenho 15 anos Sirius. Pensei que estava bem claro.

-Não.- Ele a olhou em choque. Aquele olhar estranho não saia de seu rosto- Não era pra...Como você...- Ela entendeu na hora o que estava acontecendo. Puxou o edredom para cima de si e olhou sentindo o coração pesado:

-Você estava comigo porque pensou que não fosse virgem?

-Não!

-Então o quê? Por que achou que eu não fosse? Está meio obvio Sirius. Eu nunca fiquei com ninguém além de você. Só dei um beijo naquele batedor idiota.- Meneou a cabeça negativamente sentindo seu mundo girar em angustia- O que pensou? Que eu sabia o que estava fazendo naquele armário?

-Bem. Sim.- Ela o olhou chocada. Ele ainda a fitava como se ela fosse outra pessoa:

-Para de olhar assim pra mim!- Sussurrou sentindo as lágrimas virem- Quer dizer então que...Que se eu sou virgem eu não sirvo mais pra você? É isso? Mas o que eu estava esperando?- Ela levantou e começou a colocar as roupas- Você deu todos os sinais de que queria apenas sexo. E eu esperando que...Me desejasse de verdade e não apenas...Eu...

-Mellani. Espera. Eu só quero fazer as coisas direito.

-Mas não está fazendo.- Ela lhe falou num tom choroso enquanto vestia as coisas- Não está! Você não pensa nada nunca! -Eu...-Ela o olhou com os olhos cerrados e começou a falar entre dentes- Fiquei puta com você na enfermaria aquela vez porque podia ter morrido e ninguém, ninguém que realmente se importa com você saberia.- Ela começou a vestir a camisa- Enquanto todo mundo dorme você fica brincando de super herói com sabe-se lá quem. Batalhando com gente que consegue dar trabalho para um mago com uma ordem de merlim. Eu fiquei aterrorizada, mas você pensou que eu estava com ciúme!

-Eu não...

-Você deixou bem claro a sua posição naquela manhã!- Ela não o deixou terminar- Eu fiquei aterrorizada que você tenha ido num lugar tão perigoso. E eu não poderia ter feito absolutamente nada! Nada!- Ela sussurrou com raiva- Para mudar sua morte. Daí vendo como as coisas estão perigosas eu resolvi falar com seu irmão. Por que você parecia não perceber como ele precisava saber.

-Eu não pensei por esse lado.

-Você nunca pensa! Nunca! Esse é seu ponto forte. Você planeja as coisas na sua cabeça, vai lá e faz o que te dá na telha. Faz o que quer! Sempre. E deixa todo mundo no escuro. Mesmo que a pessoa esteja envolvida.- Sirius ficou calado, ainda em choque. Ela bufou:

-Sabe, daí você vem e fica brigando comigo, dizendo que eu me intrometi na sua vida quando fui falar com seu irmão. Eu sou amiga do Regulus tanto quanto do James, sabia? E ouvir você falar comigo como se eu fosse uma estranha abelhuda! Rá.- Começou a colocar a saia com dificuldade- Tem noção do quanto conseguiu me magoar? Eu pensei que confiasse em mim, que me queria na sua vida. Sei lá. Eu pensei que nós pudéssemos compartilhar alguns segredos, mas você deixou bem claro qual meu papel nessa história. Principalmente agora! –Ela terminou de vestir a saia e começou a colocar a jaqueta. Estava chorando e ele não fazia absolutamente nada para consolá-la. Estava apenas parado olhando-a em choque- Só que o problema é seu se não está nem aí com nada. Eu sou virgem sim. Não sou uma vagabunda egoísta feito você que saí por aí ficando com todo...

-Eu não...

-Não se faça se santo. Você não saberia fazer o que estava fazendo agora e tudo que fez antes se nunca ficou com nenhuma garota além de mim. – Irritou-se quando ele suspirou cansado, como se ela fosse uma burra que não via a verdade a sua frente- Você estava esperando uma garota para o sexo. Eu...Eu estava esperando me apaixonar por você. Eu posso não saber muito bem o que quero, mas eu sei que tenho muita consideração por você, ou pelo menos tinha! Até agora. Eu sempre pensei que se fosse pra ter minha primeira vez seria legal se fosse com você porque eu _confiava _em você. Algo que nunca fez por mim. Nunca confiou em mim!- Ela sentiu o peito encher de angustia. Deixou as lágrimas caírem- Eu não quero mais nada com você. Mais nada. Essa sua indiferença está me matando!

-Mella...

-Eu não quero te ouvir. Sabe o que eu queria mesmo? Poder ser uma pedra igual você. Não sei como o chapéu não te botou na Sonserina! –Cuspiu sentindo toda magoa que vinha ao peito- Você sempre, sempre faz isso. Faz alguma merda e não tem a capacidade de pedir desculpa. - Ela começou a arfar- Já não é a primeira vez que me manipula descaradamente e o pior é que eu deixo! _Eu deixo_!- Ela sentia-se perdendo o controle a cada segundo.

\- Mas eu não quero mais isso. Eu não quero passar um dia maravilhoso e me encher de esperanças e depois ficar decepcionada e chorando. Por que você sempre faz isso comigo.- Gritou entre o pranto- E não consegue ao menos se explicar. Não tem essa capacidade.

-E o que você quer que eu seja?- Ele a olhou confuso.

-Sou eu que tenho que dizer o que você precisa sentir?- Agora ela estava com raiva- Eu não quero do meu lado uma pessoa que não sabe ao menos olhar pra si e ver o que está errado. Já chega! Eu...- Bufou- Estou cansada de não saber onde piso- Ela fungou- Chega de me manipular, chega de me tratar como se eu fosse seu brinquedo. Chega. Presta atenção no que está fazendo com a sua vida e com a dos outros!- Cansou de ver aquele olhar horrível dele e abriu a cortina aos prantos. Não teve forças ao menos para bater nele. E queria ter batido nele, muito! James já estava acordado e pegando uma toalha para tomar banho. A olhou surpreso e em seguida franziu o cenho em preocupação.

-Mel? O que houve? – Ela soluçou e saiu andando sem lhe dizer uma palavra. Seu coração doía de mais! E ela odiava essa vulnerabilidade. – Mellani!- Ouviu o primo chamar, mas ignorou-o. Só queria pegar sua vassoura e voar até ficar tonta. Ela tentou se negar quantas vezes pode, mas fato é que gostava dele mais do que deveria, o queria mais do que precisava e agora estava magoada mais do que imaginou.

**N/A: *Você não pode ter sempre o que quer. Mas se você tentar algumas vezes, sim, você encontra o que precisa. **

**Quando eu ouvi a música relicário do Nando Reis achei que cabia perfeitamente para esse cap. A música é uma metáfora sobre um relacionamento apenas onde uma pessoa está envolvida, triste, mas aposto que muita gente já passou por isso. E a Mellani se sentiu exatamente assim, apenas ela envolvida, porque o Sirius é um idiota que acha que a menina consegue ler o que ele pensa. Básico. Ele está esquecendo que ela tem apenas 15 anos e é cheia de inseguranças. Ela precisa ter certezas que ele não compreende. Gente, tava na cara pra todo mundo que ela nunca tinha ficado com ninguém além dele. Mais uma prova de que ele ainda não desvinculou a Mellani que conheceu da que conhece agora. E aí. O que estão achando? Gostaram desses dois caps? O Sirius realmente pode amar a Mellani mesmo ela estando um pouco diferente, ou ele só ama a lembrança do que ela foi? =D Comentem, comentem! Bjus e até a próxima atualização. ;) **


	18. Capítulo 17: Estou uma bagunça

**Capítulo 17: Estou uma bagunça**

**N/A: Boa noite gente! Essa música do começo do cap, ela é perfeita, que puder ouvir, ouça. Sério, ela é sensacional e descreveu perfeitamente como o Sirius está se sentindo após todo esse enrosco no qual ele se meteu. **

**P.S: Sem betagem, mas relido. Desculpem ocasionais erros. Kisses! **

**_/_**

**Eu estraguei tudo desta vez. Ontem tarde da noite, bebendo para suprimir a devoção. Com os dedos entrelaçados, não posso me livrar desse sentimento agora. Estamos atravessando as emoções, esperando que passe. E apesar de só ter lhe causado dor, você sabe, que todas as minhas palavras serão baixas apesar das mentiras que contei- Ed Sheeran I'm a Mess**

**POV Sirius**

Dizem que o voo de uma borboleta pode causar um tufão em outro lado do mundo. Eu gostaria de ter impedido a borboleta lá da China de ter batido asas, porque eu sinto como se tivesse entrado num tufão e ficado preso no meio sem poder fazer nada a não ser sufocar. E eu puxo ar, com todas as minhas forças, mas o vento é muito forte. Eu não sei muito bem como agir e o que pensar. Exatamente como num meio de um tufão eu sinto como se pudesse desaparecer.

Meu comportamento repetitivo me preocupa. É como se eu fosse incapaz de evoluir, incapaz de parar de magoar as pessoas que eu amo. E agora eu consigo ver perfeitamente como fui imbecil. Está difícil achar paz comigo mesmo. Como se minha mente fosse o epicentro de uma tempestade. Magoar Mellani, mais uma vez, depois de tanta merda que já fiz... É como se eu tivesse congelado nos meus arrogantes 21 anos. E eu não quero. Eu quero sair desse frio, eu quero mergulhar na vida dessas pessoas e sentir o calor delas por cada pedacinho da minha alma.

Eu tenho que parar de procurar nela e nos outros traços de uma vida que não existe mais e por minha culpa. Se eu continuar preso ao que já vivi eu nunca vou aprender o que preciso. Eu vou continuar congelado. E eu quero, mais que tudo, andar

**Fim do POV**

Sirius não saiu da cama o domingo todo. Remus lhe levou torradas e suco no final da tarde quando ficou claro que o Black não iria a lugar algum. Ele passou todo o dia divido entre suas pesquisas espirituais e as leituras para Dumbledore, focando sua mente em descobrir qual era o tipo de sacrifício que Voldemort pretendia fazer em junho. Ele já tinha a pista de que precisava: o alinhamento dos planetas. Dessa forma sua busca ficou menor. Ele não estava enfiado em todos aqueles livros à toa. Ele só não queria pensar em Mellani, o que era uma idiotice, uma vez que sua mente vagava até ela quando ele não se forçava a focar nas linhas que lia.

Em alguma parte do dia ele acabou cochilando em meio suas pesquisas e ao acordar já estava escuro. Ele ficou enrolado no cobertor, olhando para nenhum lugar em especifico. Um pouco depois Regulus lhe trouxe um pouco de comida e pudim. O irmão lhe tocou os cabelos com gentileza e retirou as torradas e o suco que estavam intocados. O Black não queria cair naquele tipo de depressão, mas ele não conseguiu evitar. Até que tinha ficado muito bem ao longo do dia, enchendo a cabeça de informações úteis. Mas naquele momento foi impossível.

-Sirius.- O irmão lhe chamou com preocupação. Sirius não o culpava, se ao longo do dia levantou para ir ao banheiro foi muito. A cama era segura e o deixava longe de todos os problemas, lhe proporcionando uma sensação reconfortante de que ali nada sairia errado. A fome não lhe incomodou, mas quando o irmão trouxe o jantar não pode segurar o ronco de seu estomago e sem vontade, diante o olhar atento e preocupado do Black mais novo, comeu em silêncio. Deixou mais da metade do prato e tomou apenas alguns goles de suco, para logo em seguida sentar, ajeitando a papelada e fingindo estar concentrado em algo importante

\- Sirius.- Regulus puxou os pergaminhos da mão dele e Sirius ficou olhando para as mãos vazias- Não precisa fingir que está tudo bem. Você não vai ser chamado de fraco porque está de coração partido.- O mais velho engoliu em seco, sentiu algo tremer dentro de seu corpo e tentou segurar, mas não pode. Um nó muito forte e salgado se formou em sua garganta e quanto mais ele tentava segurar mais parecia que as lágrimas queriam sair.

-Às vezes eu me odeio tanto.- Sussurrou e levantou a cabeça finalmente olhando para o irmão- Eu sou muito burro.- Regulus o olhou atentamente, não o julgava, apenas analisava com preocupação. Sirius sentiu-se mais à vontade ao notar que ele não lhe repreenderia- Você por um acaso viu a Mellani hoje?- Regulus negou:

-Ela e James desapareceram.- O mais velho assentiu e bufou- Lily disse que...-Sirius baixou a cabeça- Ela apareceu hoje muito cedo no dormitório e estava aos prantos. Segundo ela, inconsolável. – Voltou a encarar o irmão e franziu o cenho- Quando Lily e Dorcas a acalmaram ela dormiu e depois encontraram um bilhete dizendo pra não se preocuparem porque estava com James.- O Maroto levou a mão ao rosto e apoiou o queixo na palma enquanto os dedos praticamente torciam a pele- O que aprontou Sirius?- O moreno deslizou a mão que apoiava o queixo por todo o rosto e depois encarou o irmão:

-Eu fui estúpido e ela me disse umas verdades. Fiquei sem reação e ela terminou comigo.- Regulus o pressionou com o olhar e ele fechou os olhos sentindo um nó na garganta- A última coisa que eu queria era magoar a Mellani. – Sentiu a voz tremida e engoliu em seco para abrandar o nó da garganta. Abriu os olhos.

-Então diga isso a ela.- Sirius deu de ombros.

-Ela está muito magoada.- Baixou a cabeça e encolheu os ombros. As mãos descansaram no colo.

-E vai continuar se você não disser o que está acontecendo.- Sirius suspirou- Olha. Eu não sei qual foi o motivo da discussão, nem o que você fez de tão ruim assim. Mas a não ser que tenha traído a Mellani com outra menina ou sei lá, algo pior que isso.- Sirius ouviu o irmão estalar os lábios- Ela vai te desculpar, porque ela é louquinha por você. – Sirius não pode evitar soltar um barulho debochado com o nariz- É sério. Desde sempre. Vai me dizer que não sabia?

-Eu sempre soube.- Foi sincero e ouviu um suspirar de Regulus. Levantou a cabeça e o viu olhando-o incrédulo.

-Você sempre soube? Sempre soube que ela gostava de você? Desde o primeiro ano?

-Sim.- Sirius murmurou com naturalidade- Sempre foi uma coisa natural. Mellani e eu juntos.

-Então por que a fez esperar tanto? A coitadinha sofreu, sabia? Achando que você não a via da mesma maneira.

-Nem foi tanto tempo assim.

-Foram 4 anos Sirius.

-Mas nós tínhamos 11 anos quando nos conhecemos. E aposto que ela nem sabia que gostava de mim naquela época. Não era o momento. Como não foi no terceiro ano nem no quarto. Está sendo agora. Ou estava. Nós estávamos começando a ter algo...- Suspirou.

-E você sempre soube.- Regulus parecia bem irritado com ele.

-O que foi agora?-Perguntou sentindo a paciência ir embora.

-É só que... Mellani e eu somos ótimos amigos e eu...Dei uma ideia idiota dela falar o que sentia por você gravando aquela fita.- Sirius viu seu irmão ficar vermelho- Foi bem constrangedor pressioná-la quanto a isso. Mas...

-Por que a pressionou então?

-James e eu apostamos que ela não se declarava pra você. Eu apostei que sim e ele que não. Eu queria ganhar.- Sirius revirou os olhos- Bem. Eu falei que você vivia ouvindo aquele toca fitas e que adorava música. Só que você agiu como se quisesse ser só amigo dela. Mesmo depois de uma música direta daquelas.

-Que música?- Sirius o encarou surpreso e tendo noção do que aquela fita significou.

-Você não ouviu a fita?- Regulus disse num tom de acusação. Sirius sabia que sua expressão tinha lhe denunciado- Como assim você não ouviu a fita? Como é burro Sirius! Por que mentiu pra ela dizendo que ouviu?

-Eu perdi a fita. Não sei como.- Sirius torceu os lábios em confusão e desgosto- Ela estava no meu malão e do nada desapareceu. Eu fiquei procurando que nem um louco. Acontece que o James disse que ela ficaria muito chateada se eu falasse algo sobre ter perdido um presente.- Regulus começou a menear a cabeça negativamente- Aí o James disse pra eu agir como se tivesse ouvido a fita e falar que foi muito bacana.

-Ah não. – Regulus tinha uma expressão incrédula no rosto e começou a puxar a manga da camisa preta de pano fino que usava, expondo os braços- E você fez isso?- Sirius assentiu e após erguer as duas mangas o irmão lhe deu um tapa na cabeça, bem do lado. -Mas você é um idiota mesmo em.

-Ouch.- Reclamou esfregando o local atingido- Eu sei.- Franziu o cenho- E agora?

-Bem. Não é a toa. Ela deve estar muito confusa com suas atitudes. Ela se declara numa fita, na visão dela você cagou e andou pra isso, depois você fica de amassos com ela por aí. A Mellani nunca disse o quanto gosta de você, mas ela é uma negação pra sentimentos e ela admitiu sentir algo por você, se ela admitiu é porque o negócio é sério. Sabe quando ela admitiu que gostava de você? Quando achou que não tinha chances e resolveu partir pra outra. Aí que aconteceu? Você a beijou no natal.

-Qual o problema de vocês adolescentes?- Sirius bufou- Passa um ano e vocês acham que já passou a vida toda. Ela acabou de fazer 15 anos! E eu não fiz nada antes porque ela não tinha maturidade pra assumir um relacionamento assim. Não com tudo que exige. E ainda não tem.- Sirius bufou.

-Maturidade pra que? Pra sexo?- Regulus foi direto e Sirius corou- A não. Foi por isso que brigaram? Sério? Sirius!- O mais novo finalmente levantou e cruzou os braços. Eram muito brancos em contraste com a camisa preta- Ela te esperou a vida toda pra você dar um chute nela por causa de _sexo_?- A indignação nítida na voz do mais novo.

\- Olha.- Bufou- Não passou uma vida inteira, nós todos somos muito jovens. Não dar certo com a paixonite da escola é uma coisa comum. Agora ficar fazendo um grande drama em cima disso é idiotice. As coisas vão se resolver naturalmente. E eu não dei um chute nela! Ela que me deu um fora!

-Claro que vão se resolver. Se houver diálogo. Por que isso é tão difícil pra você?- Sirius deu de ombros- É claro que as coisas vão resolver. Uma hora vai. Mas se continuar com essa atitude ela vai ficar bem longe de você.

-Vocês veem confete em tudo.- Usou a frase de Remus e tomou as anotações da mão do irmão. Regulus parecia bem ofendido.

-Sirius.

-O que é?- Olhou o irmão irritado.

-Por que ela gosta de você?- Sirius deu de ombros e Regulus saiu dali sem dizer mais nada.

\- Boa noite.- Sirius resmungou irônico. Apenas as paredes do quarto o ouviram.

_/_

Sirius levou as mãos a boca e deixou seu corpo cair na poltrona. Sua postura era uma bagunça relaxada, mas naquele momento ele não podia acreditar no que lia. Era muito para uma segunda à noite. E segunda ele tinha os piores horários de aula.

-Como é?

-Isso mesmo.- Dumbledore o encarou.

-Eu realmente não entendi.

-Olhe aqui.- Dumbledore mostrou as páginas de um livro velho e gigante- Não há muito, mas...Não sei, arrancaram a página.

-Então, o que pode ter naquela taça é algum tipo de poder que Voldemort guardou? Uma espécie de taça mágica das trevas.

-Eu suspeito que ele tenha desprendido alguma parte de sua magia para usá-la quando for fortemente atingindo, mas não posso garantir com tanta precisão. Eu pedi a Slughorn me ceder suas lembranças da época em que Tom estudou nesse castelo, mas ele me deu memórias alteradas. – Sirius franziu o cenho- Seja o que for. Seja lá o que for que ele disse a Tom foi algo muito sério. E pode ser a chave para descobrirmos o que realmente é aquela taça e como lidarmos com ela.- Sirius assentiu- Bem. Suas pesquisas continuam?

-Fiz progressos em relação a Southhampton.- Sirius entregou um pergaminho ao diretor e o homem leu atentamente.

-Faz muito sentido. Um culto a Salazar, para conseguir o que quer que ele esteja planejando. Bem. Na seção proibida há dois livros sobre ritos banidos ao longo dos séculos. Dê uma olhada lá.- O mais velho abriu a gaveta e depois assinou um pergaminho- Aqui. Um passe para fazer suas pesquisas. E quanto aos objetos?

-Nada. Os fantasmas não são fáceis. Não sei onde a Dama Cinzenta fica. Nick muda de assunto sempre que o vejo. Pirraça sem chances e o barão me atravessou! Duas vezes!

-Tudo bem. - Dumbledore sorriu compreensivo- Vire amigo do senhor Nicolas. Ele sabe muito sobre ritos mágicos e artefatos amaldiçoados. Alguma pista terá com ele. Com certeza. - Sirius assentiu e em seguida começaram a sessão de terapia a qual o Black ia religiosamente uma vez por semana. Ele ainda sentia muita necessidade de esvaziar sua mente, mesmo que o efeito fosse o de enxugar gelo. E falar com Dumbledore sobre o que estava acontecendo lhe deixava mais leve. Sirius sempre demorava para começar a falar, mas ele gostava quando Dumbledore lhe dava conselhos. O homem era muito gentil e compreensivo e falava com ele com um tom de quem já tinha passado por conflitos enormes. Falava com conhecimento de causa. E com muito jeito e palavras certas o homem sempre conseguia arrancar algo de Sirius e o Black quase sempre saia da sala de olhos vermelhos por segurar o choro.

Ele nunca tinha sido próximo do diretor. O mais velho sempre tinha lhe passado uma sensação incomoda, mas na época ele era uma adolescente inconsequente e ter alguém tão inteligente quanto Dumbledore lhe analisando era assustador. Agora, no entanto, ele sentia que precisava muito da presença do mais velho. Mais do que gostaria de admitir.

_/_

Sirius tinha evitado seus amigos durante toda a segunda e naquela manhã de terça tinha saído cedo para não precisar encarar ninguém. Muito menos James. Isso não evitou os olhares que lançava a Mellani. Até tomou uma bronca de McGonagall por causa daquilo.

-Hey Sirius!- James se aproximou dele na terça feira de manhã, andando a passos largos pelo corredor da grifinória. A segunda ele evitou a todos propositalmente e sabia que não podia fazer isso por muito tempo. Parou e olhou para o amigo. A última coisa que viu foi o punho fechado de James vindo direto em seu queixo e depois apenas a dor. O Potter tinha uma mão pesada. Ficou segurando o queixo e olhou chocado para James:

-Qual seu problema?- Perguntou lembrando de quando Remus lhe deu um soco após descobrir sua palhaçada com Mellani.

-Eu falei pra você não brincar com a minha prima.- Rosnou de forma baixa, mas os poucos alunos que estavam no corredor tinham ouvido, inclusive Cortney fofoqueira Bones. Sirius revirou os olhos:

-Isso Pontas. Coloca sua cabeça brilhante pra funcionar e chegue as conclusões erradas!- Saiu andando irritado. Tudo que ele menos queria no mundo era brigar com James. E ele nem sabia como começar a pedir desculpas para Mellani. Ele nem sabia se ela queria suas desculpas. E ele precisava focar em coisas mais importantes. Não podia negligenciar as tarefas de Dumbledore porque estava... Estava... De coração partido? Que virada em sua vida. Ter o coração partido por Mellani. Se seu eu do passado o visse agora lhe daria alguns socos para ver se acordava. Mas algumas coisas não mudavam, como o fato da maioria das confusões no meio de seus amigos ser culpa sua.

-Isso! Muito bem! – James estava seguindo-o. Sirius continuou andando- Foge dos seus problemas, como sempre! Caramba Sirius!- O Black desceu as escadas e ouviu os passos apressados de James atrás de si. Logo estavam no corredor vazio. Sirius parou de andar e o encarou:

-Eu não queria magoar a Mellani! Eu só fiquei surpreso.

-Surpreso com o que? Com ela ser virgem? A minha prima sempre esteve ocupada de mais correndo atrás de você pra sair transando com caras por aí. E ela tem só 15 anos! É muito cedo! Pra todos nós! Como você...-Se aproximou de Sirius e o Black viu as bochechas dele vermelhas- Como você teve coragem de chegar a esse ponto com uma menina da idade dela?- Sirius engoliu em seco. – Tudo bem que tem a mesma idade, mas... Custa se controlar? Custa? – O Black sentia-se culpado de novo. Ele estava tão envolvido com o jeito dela, com o calor dos beijos e com tudo que ela representava que tinha se esquecido que não tinham a mesma idade. Ele não conseguia se ajudar, foi naquela mesma época que ele se apaixonou por ela, mesmo sem admitir pra si mesmo. E ele mais uma vez estava se apaixonando por ela, de maneira mais forte do que antes. E ele se esqueceu de que estava agindo feito um velho babão em cima de uma menina de 15 anos.

-Você tem razão. Eu sinto muito. É só que...- Engoliu em seco. – Eu sou louco por ela e não parei para pensar muito em tudo.

-E o que foi que fez?

-A magoei, mas eu não queria. Eu só fiquei surpreso porque...- Como ele podia explicar aquilo? "Por que em outra vida que não aconteceu ela dormia com o Remus e era uma safada igual mim? Por que eu esperava que fizéssemos sexo igual a antes? Por que ela sabia exatamente como me tocar? Porque o quê?" pensou quase com desespero.

-Por quê?

-Bem...-Engoliu em seco- O jeito que ela agia aos meus avanços.- Suspirou- Era bem natural. Ela não ficou nervosa, não ficou envergonhada, não deu nenhum sinal.

-Por que confia em você. E te conhece desde o primeiro ano! –Sirius franziu o cenho.

-Sim. Eu entendo. Eu sinto muito. Eu...Eu nem sei como fazer pra ela olhar pra mim. Muito menos me desculpar. Eu não sei como...

-Que tal começando a falar o que se passa com você? Um pouco de confiança é bem vinda.

-Por que tá todo mundo me falando isso?

-Por que você é uma rocha!- Sirius sabia que James gostaria de dizer muito mais coisas e ele sentia que precisava desabafar com alguém, mas como dois machos incrivelmente teimosos que eram apenas assentiram um para o outro e foram andando lado a lado. Ele precisava conversar com alguém só não tinha vontade. E para desabafar o que fez para Dumbledore ele se meteria em encrencas porque estava fazendo o que não devia num local que não podia.

Após o almoço, quando iam para aula de história o Black estava com três livros de seus estudos pessoais nas mãos. Avistou Mellani no corredor cheio.

-Mellani.- Chamou ao vê-la andando ao lado de Lily no corredor de história da magia- Mel!- Tocou-a no ombro e ela não virou, acelerou o passo e sumiu entre o fluxo de alunos. Sirius ficou parado sentindo os olhares dos alunos sobre si. Franziu o cenho e deixou seu livro sobre espiritualidade cair quando alguém esbarrou fortemente nele. Abaixou chateado e começou a pegar seus livros:

-Deixa eu te ajudar com isso.- Levantou os olhos e viu Marlene lhe sorrir amigável- Você não está em seu melhor dia em Sirius?- Ele apenas torceu o lábio num indicio de sorriso. Levantaram juntos e ela começou a caminhar ao lado dele.

-Devia estar na Corvinal, hã?- ironizou pegando os livros das mãos dela e abraçando-os igual um verdadeiro nerd. Agora ele entendia o amor que alguém podia ter por livros.

-Foi muita sagacidade minha ver o quanto estava disperso nos treinos de ontem. Acho que sagacidade do grupo inteiro de ver que a Mellani não apareceu.- Sirius diminuiu o passo e olhou-a de canto- Conheço um coração partido de longe. Tenho experiência nesse ponto.

-Você tem 15 anos. Não tem experiência.

-Ah Sirius.- Ela riu- Quando se tem uma paixonite por um cara indiferente igual você.- Ela riu- A gente ganha certa experiência.- Ele a olhou surpreso e em choque.

-C-como?- Marlene corou.

-Não! Você e eu? –Marlene sorriu largamente- Não. Não, não, não, não, não, não, não. Nem pensar. Na nanão. Não. De jeito algum. Não, não, nanão. – Sirius a olhou brevemente ofendido.

-Hey! Você podia ter parado no quinto não!-Marlene encolheu os ombros com uma expressão envergonhada.

-Me expressei mal. Meu interesse nunca foi pra você.- Riu- Mas acho que ser indiferente é uma característica da sua família.

-Tá a fim do meu irmão?- Marlene deu de ombros, do jeito despojado e natural que ela sempre teve.

-Ah. É que ele cresceu bastante esse ano. Está bem menos criança e mais...Interessante. Eu juro que dei em cima dele. Mas ele nem ligou.- Deu de ombros- Então...-Coçou a cabeça e fez uma careta que o Black achou encantadora- Ele estragou meu beijo com outros caras. Só isso.

-Como assim?- Sirius riu confuso e se divertiu ao ver Marlene corar.

-Eu nem devia estar dizendo isso a você. Mas eu quero que ele saiba.- Ela sorriu largamente. Sirius se espantou com toda a naturalidade com a qual ela levava a paixonite dela enquanto seus amigos faziam um grande caso. Chegaram a sala de história e sentaram lado a lado. Sirius não se acomodou de início. Ficou com um pé no chão e o joelho direito apoiado na cadeira. Começaram a tirar pergaminho e tinteiro. Sirius não queria ir para o fundo da sala e lembrar de como tocou Mellani. Aquilo o faria sentir-se mais idiota ainda por tê-la magoado.-Hey!- Recebeu um cutucão de Marlene. Riu, olhando-a.

-Não sabia que era doida assim.- Ela lhe piscou o olho direito para ele.

-Faz parte do meu charme.- Ambos riram e Mellani passou por eles naquele momento, lhes lançando um olhar rancoroso. Sirius deixou o riso morrer e seguiu-a com o olhar. James estava logo atrás da prima e questionou-o com o olhar.

-Não é nada.- Murmurou sem emitir som. – Regulus.- Disse silenciosamente e James assentiu empolgado e saiu andando até o fundo da sala para sentar ao lado da prima.

-Hum. Ela ainda sente ciúme. Bom sinal.

-Que? –Sirius revirou os olhos e pendurou a mochila na cadeira. Sentou de lado, encarando Marlene- Não sei se percebeu, mas ela me fulminou com o olhar.

-Aprende uma coisa.- Marlene tinha um jeito de comediante dramática que lembrava muito o de James. Sirius nunca tinha reparado naquilo anteriormente e estava adorando descobrir aquilo sobre a jovem- Enquanto uma garota se prestar a te lançar olhares de raiva, te irritar ou fazer qualquer coisa em relação a você...-Ela cutucou o peito do Black e depois virou para frente- É porque ainda se importa.- Sirius também virou- Agora o dia em que tudo que disser ou fizer for indiferente para ela.- Sorriu como quem sabia das coisas e Sirius segurou o riso- Aí meu amigo. Você estará morto para ela. – Ela parou de falar e o encarou de olhos cerrados- Para sempre.- Começou a mexer as mãos e falar de um jeito misterioso. Sirius riu e revirou os olhos- E uma vez morto em um coração feminino, não há mais volta, nunca mais! Tadan Dan Dan.- Bateu as mãos na carteira batucando.

-Senhorita MacKinon! Silêncio.- O professor pediu lançando um olhar irritado aos dois. Sirius e Marlene encolheram os ombros e soltaram risinhos.

-Então.- O Black balançou as sobrancelhas- Continua a história sobre meu irmão ter estragado você.- Marlene jogou os cabelos para trás e revirou os olhos. Sirius admirou sua beleza, mas não de maneira sexual, apenas admiração sincera.

\- Eu achei que meu primeiro beijo seria diferente. Foi o primeiro. Mas não foi ruim. E foi com seu irmão. Que é um ano mais novo. Me deu bastante vergonha pensar nisso até o quarto ano.- Ela riu e fez um bico- O problema é que quando eu beijo os outros garotos eu não sinto aquela coisinha gelada de emoção que eu senti quando beijei seu irmão. Por isso ele me estragou! Só que...-Bufou- Ele é tão...Sei lá.- Fez um gesto afetado de mão e revirou os olhos- Ele só não quer nada comigo.

-Como chegou a essa conclusão?

-Sirius.- Ela o olhou debochada- Sirius.- Ele a olhou desconfiado- Eu usei as táticas que eu podia. Que eu conheço.

-O que fez?

-Ah.- Deu de ombros- O de sempre. Conversar com ele sobre nossos treinos. Elogiá-lo com o desempenho dele durante nossos exercícios e fazer alguma piada de duplo sentido.- Sirius começou a rir- Sei lá. Invadir um pouco o espaço pessoal dele, rindo...-Se inclinou para cima de Sirius- Jogando charme igual estou fazendo agora.- mordeu o lábio inferior- Apenas pra te mostrar que fui tão sutil quanto uma bigorna.- Se afastou e ficou reta na cadeira. Sirius apoiou a mão na bochecha e a encarou com diversão:

-Já experimentou ser amiga dele?- Marlene ficou em silêncio por um longo minuto. Depois estalou os dedos e comprimiu os lábios.

-Boa ideia. E você vai me ajudar.- Sorriu largamente- Do que ele gosta?

-Quadribol.

-Hum. Desinteressei.- Ela murmurou fingindo limpar uma sujeira na unha.

-Como você é sugestionável.

-Ah. É que os caras que saí eram aficionados por quadribol e eu não quero alguém assim.

-Eu acho que precisa dar uns amassos no meu irmão pra tirar aquela impressão do primeiro beijo. Você sentiu um gelo de emoção na barriga porque foi seu _primeiro _beijo. Agora você vai sentir outras coisas. Acho que precisa fazer isso. Idaí que ele gosta de quadribol? Quer casar com ele?- Marlene sorriu travessa e molhou os lábios com a língua:

-Não.- Respondeu risonha.

-Então. O que está esperando?

-Você!- Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas- Pergunta pra ele o que acha de mim.

-Então você vai se aproximar dele se eu te falar o que ele acha?

-Não aceito menos do que um "gostosa pra caramba" e gostaria muito de um "ela é apaixonante". Por que você sabe. Eu não quero casar com ele, mas isso não significa que eu não me importe.

-Você é maluca.

-E isso é ruim?

-Pelo contrário.- Sirius sorriu largamente- É exatamente o que meu irmão precisa.- Marlene sorriu convencida e passaram o resto da aula jogando jogo da velha num pergaminho. Ele estava adorando saber como Marlene era maluca. Tinha tido um contato superficial com ela durante o período de treinamento porque logo ela se infiltrou na Sonserina. Depois ela começou a namorar seu irmão e ele tratou de recriminá-la por isso. A última vez que a viu foi quando ela estava triste e desesperada. Com medo que seu irmão morresse.

_/_

Sirius não conseguiu falar a sós com seu irmão durante o jantar e o Black mais novo estava ocupado demais para falar com ele depois, pois rumou para a biblioteca na companhia de Mellani e Dorcas. Remus tinha saído antes de todos ao lado de Camila, ao caminharem Sirius podia ver as mãos encostando de vez em quando e não gostou daquilo. Dorcas também não e ficou nítido para ele o quanto ela precisou sair da mesa depois daquilo. Paciência parecia ser algo esquecido entre os mais jovens e no passado ele não tinha fugido a regra. Sobraram James e Lílian, a ruiva ao seu lado e o moreno de óculos bem a sua frente:

-Então vai em frente.- Lílian lançou alguma provocação e James sorriu de lado enquanto a olhava desafiante. Sirius tinha perdido a conversação enquanto prestava atenção em Mellani e Dorcas e agora estava metido no meio de um flerte.

-O que foi?- Perguntou voltando a atenção para seu prato de comida.

-Estamos apostando algo. Se eu ganhar você vai saber.- Lílian disse risonha, mas sem tirar os olhos de James. Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Se quiserem manter o casinho sujo de vocês em segredo é melhor serem mais discretos.- Lílian levantou no mesmo instante, completamente sem jeito, mas não negou a afirmação do Black.

-Você é um idiota.- A ruiva murmurou lhe dando um tapinha fraco no ombro- Vou encontrar a Mel e a Dorcas.- James levantou logo em seguida.

-E eu vou...Vou...- Sirius olhou cético para o amigo- Não te interessa.- Sorriu largamente e saiu andando rápido. Sirius os acompanhou com o olhar. Quando ambos chegaram as grandes portas do salão foram para o mesmo lado. Sirius meneou a cabeça e rindo voltou a atenção para sua comida. Olhou em volta. Os caras do time jantavam junto das meninas que eram umas vadias com Mellani. Ele não os julgava, eram apenas garotos precisando de massagens no ego e em outro lugar.

Apreciou seu jantar sozinho, gostando do pequeno momento de paz, mas ao chegar na sobremesa seus olhos viram a figura de Peter e seu pequeno momento de paz foi por água abaixo. O gordinho o viu e encolheu-se diante seu olhar, indo para a mesa da Corvinal sentar com Matilda. Ele sabia que a transferência de dormitório do outro tinha sido sua culpa, mas Sirius não estava mal com aquilo. Quanto mais distância tivesse a vida daquele infeliz com a sua e de seus amigos mais seguro ele se sentia.

Não queria sentir mágoa ou ódio, desejava continuar com a pequena paz do jantar. Levantou e saiu do salão. Enfiou as mãos no bolso e sentindo uma necessidade absurda de sair da vista das pessoas foi descendo as escadas e virando corredores. Encontrou uma porta aberta e logo se viu num lugar escuro e de vista para o lago. Na verdade, muito perto do lago.* Ali era frio, pois não tinha nenhuma janela. Agarrou uma coluna olhando para a escuridão da noite e fechou os olhos. Seu coração pesou ao lembrar da guerra e de tudo que aconteceria. Engoliu em seco. A imagem de Mellani vestindo as roupas e chorando lhe deixou mais triste ainda. Sentiu-se um idiota. Ouviu um barulho e com susto pulou, sacando a varinha para quem fosse, um arrepio enorme passou pela nuca. Quando percebeu o que era o intruso baixou a guarda. A Dama Cinzenta estava ali, encarando-o. Quando ele a olhou ela lhe deu as costa e começou a flutuar:

-Desculpe. Não quis te assustar.- Sentiu-se estranho ao dizer aquela frase para uma fantasma.

-O que faz aqui?- Perguntou. Sua voz era suave e desconfiada.

-Eu só queria um lugar calmo para pensar.

-Aqui é um bom lugar para isso.- Ela respondeu. Sirius assentiu e voltou seu olhar para a escuridão da noite. Ele sabia que estava num dos lugares mais remotos do castelo. Sentiu a brisa fria no rosto e fechou os olhos de novo, querendo se livrar da magoa e revolta.

-Eu sinto sua alma.- Ouviu a voz da fantasma muito próxima a seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e notou que ela estava mais perto. Por algum motivo sentiu-se confortável. Sirius pensou que em vida ela devia ser uma mulher muito linda, porque mesmo pálida e meio transparente inda era bonita. Virou ficando todo de frente para ela que caminhou até ele, parecendo muito mais real do que antes. Sentiu a mão translúcida em seu peito e um frio estranho o dominou- É muito parecida com a minha.

Sirius não conseguiu esboçar reação alguma, mas seus olhos marejaram sem explicação. Uma emoção forte, por ver a situação daquela mulher, por sentir o que sentia. Deixou as lágrimas escaparem e a fantasma tirou a mão de seu peito.

-Eu preciso ir.- Murmurou andando de ré e ainda encarando a Dama Cinzenta. Ela o olhava com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Sentindo uma emoção e tristeza grandes ele deu as costas e saiu daquele lugar estranho. Sem conseguir entender sentiu uma vontade de voltar em tal magnitude que lhe mexia no fundo da alma.

_/_

-Mellani!- Sirius chamou no dia seguinte, mas a garota fugiu dele de novo. Sirius bufou e James lhe deu tapinhas consoladores nas costas. Mais uma vez o Black ficou parado no corredor com cara de taxo.

-Sabe o que você precisa?- Sirius o olhou cético- Encher a cara. Vamos. Sexta feira a noite! Você precisa.

-Dessa vez você tem razão.- James sorriu largamente- Vem cá. O que sabe sobre a Dama Cinzenta?

-O que todos sabem.- Sirius o questionou com o olhar- Você leu Hogwarts Uma História! Estava com esse livro pra cima e pra baixo...- Sirius tinha transfigurado seu livro de espiritualidade, mas nunca tinha colocado os olhos naquele volume.

-Eu esqueci.

-Assassinato. O Barão sangrento a matou. Lembra? Rowena pediu que ele fosse buscá-la para vê-la antes de morrer. Ela não quis ir com o Barão e ele era apaixonado por ela e a matou quando foi buscá-la...- Sirius sentiu um aperto no peito. Encostou na parede e encarou o chão. James pareceu perceber seu abalo- O que foi?

-Nada.

-Por que quer saber dela agora?

-Curiosidade mórbida.- James o olhou com ceticismo

-Eu vi no mapa onde você estava ontem.- Sirius deu calado como resposta. Não conseguiria explicar a estranha sensação que sentiu ao conversar com Helena.

-Vamos encher a cara onde?- James sorriu largamente diante sua pergunta.

_/_

Sirius acordou no sábado bem na hora do almoço. Estava com uma dor de cabeça irritante devido a ressaca. Ele quase nunca teve uma ressaca, mas seu corpo novo não ingeria tanto álcool quanto da primeira vez e o abuso da madrugada lhe cobrou.

Desceu sentindo o corpo dolorido e a garganta seca. Quase ninguém estava no salão comunal. O dia estava ensolarado, apesar de frio, e as pessoas certamente estavam aproveitando aquela folga antes que junho e os NOM's chegassem. Estalou os lábios com sede e decidiu ir comer na cozinha já que o salão estaria barulhento. Andou lentamente até o recinto sem encontrar alguém que conhecesse e agradecendo por isso.

Ao entrar na cozinha um número considerável de elfos trabalhava rápido e organizadamente e uma elfo mais enérgica o expulsou de lá após lhe fornecer um copo enorme de água. Sirius ficou surpreso com o comportamento dela e após notar que a elfo usava um avental ficou claro que ela era livre e obviamente a chefe do local. Ele não a repreendia, sua presença na hora do almoço realmente atrapalharia. Então tomou grandes goles da água e rumou para o salão principal. Teria um jogo contra a Corvinal no domingo de manhã e precisava repor as energias que perdeu na bebida.

Chegou ao salão principal e fez uma careta ao sentir a vibração das vozes animadas. Naquele momento sentia-se mais do que nunca um velho rabugento. Procurou seus amigos com o olhar e viu a presença bagunceira de James mais ou menos no meio da mesa da Grifinória. Suspirou e quando se aproximou notou que seu irmão estava junto. Ambos cantavam e faziam gestos de mãos, como se fizessem algum tipo de rap. Remus e Mellani batucavam com os cabos dos garfos e facas fazendo o ritmo da música.

-Eu vou dizer pra você, aqui nesse momento, que o Sirius se aproxima com cara de jumento!- James fez algum barulho engraçado e apontou para Sirius que revirou os olhos.

-O problema do _Blackout_ é que não sabe encher a cara, fica de miolo mole só porque tomou um porre!- Regulus completou e eles continuaram cantando ao ritmo dos batuques de Mellani e Remus. Sirius olhou em volta e reparou que mais alunos estavam batucando e prestando atenção. Alguns arriscavam cantar algumas rimas, mas quem realmente puxava a algazarra eram James e Regulus.

Sirius sentou ao lado de Regulus e massageou as têmporas. Terminou seu copo da água e começou a pegar purê de batatas e depois carne:

-Ele tá tomando aguinha porque tá de ressaquinha. Vou te dizer uma coisa ele é o rei da gracinha, quando ninguém tá vendo ele veste uma tanguinha e faz pose no espelho parecendo uma menininha!- James debochou e Sirius franziu o cenho com os gritos de provocação dos outros alunos.

-Isso nem vale, só usou diminutivos.- protestou, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção em meio as risadas e gritos. Ele estava com dor de cabeça e tudo que não queria era zona em sua orelha:

-Agora eu vou falar de algo interessante.- Regulus começou- Como nariz do Ranhoso parece a tromba de um elefante.- Mellani batucou mais forte na beirada do prato, como se tocasse uma bateria e Remus batia as mãos a mesa. Sirius até teria apreciado o ritmo e as rimas pobres e tão ridículas que chegavam a ser divertidas, mas sua cabeça precisava de paz e silêncio.

-Será que podem cantar mais baixinho?- Pediu de olhos quase fechados enquanto enchia o garfo de purê e carne. Levou o garfo a boca e encolheu os ombros com o grito de James:

-ESTÁ COM DOR DE CABEÇA?

-ACHO QUE ELE ESTÁ DE RESSACA.- Remus ajudou e os dois começaram a rir quando viram que ele se encolhia a cada grito.

-EU TAMBÉM ACHO.- Regulus ajudou. O Black mais velho afastou o prato e deitou a testa na mesa, se limitando a gemer de dor e desconforto. Ouviu a risada dos amigos e aos poucos as batidas dos garfos cessaram. Sentiu a mão de James em suas costas e depois de alguns minutos levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos.

Suspirou menos aborrecido quando os sons de conversa ficaram mais baixos e logo se viu preso nos olhos azuis escuros de Mellani. Ficou calado, olhando-a por um minuto muito longo e viu as bochechas dela ganharem cor lentamente até ficarem rosadas. A loira desviou o olhar encheu seu prato com quase as mesmas coisas que ele. Sirius começou a comer sem tirar os olhos dela, mas quando notou que ela estava muito desconfortável voltou sua atenção para seus irmãos.

James lhe prendeu um tempo com a fofoca sobre como o capitão da Corvinal estava cantando vitória antes do tempo e em como eles dois quase saíram na mão por causa disso. Sirius sabia que o amigo tinha exagerado, como sempre, e arriscaria dizer que o máximo que aconteceu foi uma troca de farpas bem afiada, mas se divertia quando James aumentava algumas histórias. O Maroto era dramático por natureza.

-Hey Reg.- Chamou quando James tinha parado de falar para dar uma garfada em seu almoço.

-Hum?- O irmão perguntou com a boca cheia.

-O que acha da Marlene?- O Black mais novo engoliu a comida rapidamente e engasgou, ficando vermelho e deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem. Sirius bateu nas costas dele e Regulus pegou o copo de suco, tomando. Assim que voltou ao normal deu de ombros e pigarreou:

-A Marlene McKinnon?

-Sim.

-Do nosso grupo de treinos?- Sirius assentiu pacientemente e James revirou os olhos- Ela é bacana. Por quê?

-Ela é gostosa.- James murmurou e foi a vez de Regulus revirar os olhos

-Sim. Ela é gostosa.- O mais novo usou um tom tedioso ao falar. Depois ficou pensativo por um tempo- E sem noção de espaço pessoal.- Sirius comprimiu os lábios para disfarçar um riso- Por quê?

-Ela pediu pra eu perguntar.

-Quê?- Regulus ficou muito corado- Por quê?

-Nossa.- James resmungou – Não está óbvio? Ela está a fim de você.

-Claro que não.- Regulus revirou os olhos- Que ideia! Hump'f.- Bufou e voltou a comer. Engoliu apressadamente- Não é só porque alguém pergunta algo...

-Ela quer saber o que _você_ acha_ dela_.- James enfatizou com gestos exagerados de mão.

-Eu acho ela uma doida.- Regulus falou parecendo meio assustado com a pressão- Ela é completamente maluca. Uma surtada igual a McKinnon com certeza faria uma pergunta dessas sem ter motivo algum por trás.

-Oi Meninos!- Dorcas cumprimentou e Sirius nem reparou que ela tinha chego até vê-la sentada ao lado de Remus. James e Regulus pelo visto também não tinham reparado.

-Oi.- Regulus parou com o discurso inflamado e sorriu quase que bobamente para Dorcas- Conseguiu arrumar aquela fórmula?

-Sim. Deu um pouco de trabalho, mas...Valeu pela dica de livro. Está estudando conteúdo avançado?- A loira perguntou enquanto se servia de comida. Regulus assentiu e sorriu orgulhoso.

-Acho que é uma dádiva dos Black.- Dorcas sorriu de lábios fechados, um sorriso doce e muito natural. Sirius viu o momento em que as bochechas do seu irmão coraram. Revirou os olhos se perguntando qual era o problema dos Blacks com loiras. Era muito surreal ver seu irmão com uma quedinha por Dorcas.

-Sabe, se você pular até a página 200 vai achar uns exercícios ótimos para as matérias dos NOM's.

-Eu vou ver. Muito obrigada.

-Você sabe que...

-Remus. Você devolveu meu livro?- Dorcas perguntou sem perceber que Regulus tentava puxar conversa. Sirius olhou para seu irmão que comia, prestando atenção em Remus e Dorcas. Remus disse algo que fez Dorcas rir e por algum motivo ela tocou numa cicatriz da bochecha do loiro. Eles riram de mais alguma coisa e Remus empurrou o cabelo de Dorcas para trás, tirando do rosto, a naturalidade com a qual eles se tocavam chegava a irritar.

Olhou de canto para seu irmão e viu que ele tinha ficado sério de novo. Camila chegou um pouco depois com Lílian. A metamorfoga sentou entre Mellani e Remus e Lílian ao lado de James. Sirius viu como o humor escapou de Dorcas num piscar de olhos porque Remus começou a dar total atenção a Camila. Franziu o cenho e torceu os lábios. Sabia que deveria estar com sua melhor cara de "que porra é essa?", mas não se conteve.

Em que mundo Mellani ainda era virgem, Regulus não estava com Marlene e ele tinha uma ressaca? Sentiu a pontada da ressaca em seu cérebro e puxou a jarra cheia de água colocando muita em seu copo. O objeto de ferro estava até suando e tão gelado e era tudo que ele precisava. Cansado do comportamento estranho de todos voltou seu olhar para Mellani a tempo de pegá-la olhando para si. Ela já tinha terminado de almoçar, mas parecia esperar algo. A loira decidiu se envolver numa conversa com Lily e disputar a atenção da ruiva com James. Sirius só queria um cigarro.

**N/A: *Esse lugar onde Sirius foi parar é o mesmo onde Harry encontra a Dama Cinzenta em Relíquias da Morte. **

**E aí meus amores, o que acharam desse capítulo? Estão curiosos? Dumbledore e Sirius vão descobrir que estão de posse de uma Horcrux? Mellani perdoará Sirius? Sirius vai parar de ser tão auto piedade? Hahaha essas e outras respostas vocês só encontraram nos próximos capítulos de Pintura Intima, não pera. Nos próximos capítulo de As Brumas do Tempo.**

**Atenção: A ficwriter não se responsabiliza por indignação quanto ao rap sem graça dos personagens. O Nyah Fiction e a ficwiter se isentam quanto a qualquer caso de paixão violenta por personagens ficcionais. Nem site nem autora se responsabilizam por sintomas de angustia, depressão e irritabilidade no prazo de abstinência entre capítulos. Se você ainda está lendo essa baboseira, faça o favor e comente! Beijos e até a próxima atualização! **

**P.S: Espero que tenha lido com voz de locutor de rádio! **


	19. Capítulo 18: A fita

**Capítulo 18: A fita**

**N/A: Eu deveria postar esse cap só semana que vem, mas hoje estou com tempo livre e não resisti. **

**Importante. A música que Sirius escuta nesse Capitulo se chama, Every car you chase, versão no Snow Patrol e não do The Police. Quem quiser ouvir na hora que o Sirius ouvir, manda bala! **

**Segundo, no momento em que ouvi essa música soube que a usaria na fic. Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de associar a letra a tudo que Sirius e Mellani viveram em P.I, mas acontece que essa versão citada no capítulo só foi lançada em 85 ou 95, não lembro agora. Eu juro que procurei outras músicas que tocassem meu intimo como essa, mas não achei nenhuma que fosse tão perfeita para esses dois então eu fiz de conta que essa versão da música já existia em 75. É algo que não gosto de fazer, eu costumo prestar bastante atenção a datas e etc, mas essa música... Não deu pra ser outra no lugar. **

**Capítulo sem betagem, mas relido e feito com carinho! Espero que curtam! BJUS!**

**_/_**

**Quantos erros seriam evitados se soubéssemos os dois lados da história? **

Abril passou muito rápido para Sirius e sem nenhum progresso em relação a suas preocupações. O que o deixava a cada dia mais nervoso. Mellani não falava mais com ele embora convivessem nos mesmos espaços. Sirius tentava se aproximar dela durante os treinos, tocando-a ocasionalmente, deixando-a em seu time, mas ela sempre era esquiva.

Suas buscas por alguma resposta com os fantasmas não lhe davam tantas pistas quanto gostaria e ele tinha gritado com Dumbledore dois dias atrás quando o mais velho não entendeu a gravidade da situação em SouthHampton, ou ao menos não quis ouvir.

Maio também correu e os alunos ficavam cada dia mais nervosos para o NOM's. A biblioteca, que ele adorava ficar quando precisava fazer suas pesquisas secretas, estava insuportável. Ele se aproximou consideravelmente de Marlene depois daquela confissão dela. O que causou um ciúme visível em Mellani. Ele passava muito tempo com James, Lily e a morena. Mas na maior parte do tempo preferia ficar sozinho e tentar bolar algo para ajudar a Ordem.

Na segunda semana de maio o Black andava pelo corredor da escola super cansado. Tinha terminado uma semana de lua cheia e seu corpo não podia estar pior. A final de quadribol era naquela semana e a grifinória disputaria com a Sonserina. Estava tão cansado que sentia que podia dormir em pé. Esfregou os olhos e bocejou. Como quase todas as pessoas que conhecia estavam ou na biblioteca ou na sala de estudos, os corredores ficaram desertos. O que era atípico para uma sexta à noite.

Lembrou da Dama Cinzenta, nunca mais tinha descido até lá após aquele episódio estranho. Começou a descer as escadas com um aperto ansioso no peito. Se perguntou por que queria tanto ver novamente aquele fantasma atormentado, mas ao chegar no andar inferior seu fluxo de pensamentos foi interrompido.

Ele viu Mellani parada encostada na parede. E muito perto dela, dando risinhos idiotas, e fazendo-a rir também, estava o capitão do time da Corvinal. A quem o Black tinha humilhado em campo na partida das semifinais. Então o coração de Sirius deu uma batida mais fraca ao ver a loira se inclinar e beijar o capitão de cabelo bem cortadinho. O Black engoliu em seco e sentiu a raiva borbulhar em todo seu corpo ao ver a mão daquele garotinho atrevido subir e agarrar a cintura de Mellani. O jeito que ela agarrava a nuca dele e o beijava mostrava que aquela não era a primeira vez que faziam aquilo.

Sirius ficou parado por alguns segundos, vendo como eles se beijavam. O rapaz deslizava as mãos pela cintura dela como se querendo saber se podia ousar um pouco e ela o puxava para si delicadamente, não era o jeito que ela fazia as coisas, não era o jeito que ela beijava _ele_. Era ousado, sim, principalmente pelo lugar, mas em muitas maneiras era sem graça. Obviamente aquilo não impediu de caminhar até os dois e puxar o capitão da Corvinal pelos colarinhos. Muito menos de dar um soco no garoto e gritar:

-Saí de cima da minha garota seu filho da puta!- E quando foi dar outro soco nele a loira interviu. – Eu vou te matar.- Rosnou quando Mellani o afastou do garoto de mãos assanhadas. Sirius era alto, mas o rapaz era do tamanho de James, o que o tornava uns quatro centímetros mais baixo que seu recém declarado inimigo:

-Sua o quê?- O rapaz de cabelo castanho claro encarou Mellani ofendido- Disse pra mim que nunca teve nada com o Black. Qual é Mellani?

-Eu não tenho nada com ele!- Ela gritou indignada e encarou Sirius, dando as costas ao menino- Qual seu problema? O que está fazendo aqui? Que direito tem de fazer isso?- O Black percebeu que ela tinha mentido para o garoto sobre eles.

-Então você simplesmente apaga o que teve comigo? Pra ficar com um moleque desses?

-Mellani!- O Corvinal a repreendeu meio chocado e pedindo explicações com o olhar. A loira virou, dessa vez de costas para Sirius.

-Jensen...- Mellani murmurou com a voz sem jeito. Sirius revirou os olhos com o nome ridículo- Eu não... Quer saber? Vamos sair daqui. Pra um lugar mais reservado.- Usou um tom coquete, que significava muitas coisas, mas estava olhando para Sirius ao dizer isso.

O Black ficou extremamente irritado e ao invés de continuar seu caminho voltou até a torre da Grifinória e resolveu retomar seus estudos sobre espiritualidade. Abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e pegou seu livro, embaixo dele estavam os dois ingressos do festival, que ele tinha guardado com a esperança de que pudesse jogar fora quando lembrasse. A verdade é que ele nunca jogaria os tickets fora e ter noção daquilo lhe deixou mais irritado ainda.

Ficou parado olhando para a gaveta aberta, lembrando de como a boca de Mellani estava colado com a daquele imbecil da Corvinal. A raiva tomou seu corpo e ele começou a chutar o criado mudo com força, descontando toda sua frustração. O móvel era muito resistente e de uma madeira grossa que começou a machucar a ponta de seus dedos.

-Argh.- Chutou com mais força, sentindo os olhos molharem. O criado mudo se moveu um pouco para o lado e ele o chutou mais até que saísse completamente da posição inicial. Quando deu-se por satisfeito parou de chutar e ficou olhando para aquela mobília como se ela fosse a culpada de todos os seus problemas. O peito subia e descia numa respiração acelerada. A luz das velas refletiram algo no chão, algo cheio de poeira que parecia estar esquecido naquele chão por anos.

Sirius abaixou, sem acreditar no que via. Era uma fita. Pegou-a e limpou a poeira com a mão. Tinha uma etiqueta que ele lembrava muito bem. "Com amor: Mellani". Seu coração deu uma acelerada e ele sentou na cama. Encarando aquele pequeno artefato trouxa. Olhou em volta procurando seu toca fitas e lembrando que esqueceu na casa de James. Franziu o cenho frustrado. Sua respiração ficou pesada e num estalo ele deu um pulo.

Enfiou a fita no bolso e saiu correndo. Passou pelo salão comunal feito um doido e tomou bronca dos monitores por correr pelos corredores. Desceu as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus e entrou na biblioteca todo esbaforido. Correu entre as estantes, ficando ansioso e irritado ao não encontrar Lílian ou Dorcas. Quando finalmente as achou bufou cansado. Elas estavam muito afastadas, com James, Remus, Regulus e Camila. Marlene estava em pé, pegando um livro e ele quase a matou de susto quando passou por ela correndo:

-Meninas!- Falou ofegante espalmando a mão na mesa e captando a atenção de todos- preciso de ajuda urgente!

-O que houve?- James levantou preocupado. Sirius continuou puxando ar com rapidez. Sentia o rosto quente e sabia que estava todo vermelho.

-Eu...-Engoliu em seco sentindo a garganta seca- Lily ou Dorcas. Preciso urgente que subam no dormitório e peguem aquele toca fitas.

-Estamos ocupadas. Se não percebeu.- Lily respondeu apontando para os livros- Não pode esperar?

-Não! Eu preciso daquele toca fitas agora.

-Não!- Lílian murmurou.

-Eu posso ficar aqui o resto da noite.- Desafiou e Lílian bufou.

-Eu também.

-Por favor.- Ela o ignorou- Por favor.- Lílian o olhou fulminante e voltou para seus estudos- Por favor. Por favorzinho. Euuu possoo cantarrr. Porrr favorrr. Por favor...Lily, por favor.- Continuou cantando.

-Eu não vou aguentar isso.- Dorcas murmurou revirando os olhos- Eu pego isso pra você. Já que virou caso de vida ou morte. – Levantou sob o olhar atento de todos. James resmungou algo e Remus o olhava desconfiado.

-O que foi em Sirius?

-Depois eu explico.- Saiu segurando Dorcas pelos ombros e fazendo-a andar rápido. A loira reclamou durante o todo o caminho e quando chegaram ao salão comunal ela conseguiu desviar das mãos deles:

-Eu em!- Falou confusa e desconfiada- Pra que quer tanto esse toca fitas?

-Pega pra mim. Por favor!- Implorou enquanto andavam até as escadas. Subiram até o mezanino, onde as escadas se separavam e cada um iria para sua torre.

-Não até me falar o motivo.- Sirius revirou os olhos e balançando a perna em ansiedade enfiou a mão no bolso, mostrando a fita. Dorcas piscou sem entender.

-Ok. Espera aqui.- Foi para a esquerda e subiu. Sirius ouviu a voz dela dizer ao longe- Não sei por que não pegou uma vassoura e entrou você mesmo no quarto. – O Black coçou a cabeça e franziu o cenho. Estava tão ansioso para ouvir a fita que nem se lembrou de sua vassoura embaixo da cama. Encostou na grade observando todo o salão comunal. Não estava tão vazio, mas tinham apenas alunos mais novos. Até o quarto ano. E todos eles também estudavam alguma coisa para as provas finais. Observar o salão comunal lhe deu um aperto no peito. Hogwarts foi seu lar, o lugar onde reinou absoluto, onde fez o que quis. Desde amizades até brigas. Suspirou sentindo o peito encher de nostalgia.

Ele estava ali de novo, vivendo com seus amigos, mas não tinha a inocência dos 15 anos. Não tinha mais o coração cheio de sonhos e a mente livre para pensar no futuro. Ele tinha o peso de uma pessoa adulta e naquele momento sentiu falta de ser apenas um adolescente.

-Aqui.- Deu um pulo de susto ao ouvir a voz de Dorcas. Pegou o toca fitas pela alça de plástico dele.

-Muito obrigado.

-Por um acaso essa é a fita que a Mellani te deu naquele natal?- Sirius assentiu- E você nunca ouviu?- Sirius assentiu de novo.

-Eu tinha perdido essa fita.

-Agora está explicado.- Dorcas sorriu e meneou a cabeça negativamente- Por que não disse que perdeu?

-Porque o James...Deixa pra lá. Depois eu explico.- Dorcas soltou um risinho e assentiu.

-Bem...Boa música.- Saiu e ele agradeceu a partida da loira. Correu para o dormitório e empurrou o criado mudo de volta para a posição original. Acomodou o toca fitas em cima do móvel e assoprou a fita. Ainda estava empoeirada. Apertou o botão preto do aparelho trouxa e o compartimento abriu. Torceu para que as pilhas estivessem funcionando ainda. Fechou o compartimento com um empurrão do dedo indicador e apertou o botão do play. A fita começou a rodar e ele ouviu um barulho de estática:

"Lily, tem certeza que isso está ligado?" ouviu a voz de Mellani murmurar.

"Sim. Pode falar" a voz da ruiva disse empolgada ao longe.

"Feliz natal" Silêncio e Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Mellani! Explica!"

"Eu explico pessoalmente. Desculpa por isso. Espero que goste da música. É uma banda nova, chama Snow Patrol, quase ninguém conhece, nem a Lily conhecia. E bem, essa música..." Ouviu o suspiro dela "Só ouve, por favor,".

"Mellani você é horrível para..." Mas a voz de Lily morreu e um ritmo bacana começou. Era uma batida diferente. Um pouco de guitarra com algo que ele não conhecia. Sirius deitou na cama e fechou os olhos para ouvir a letra. Uma voz masculina começou.

"_We'll do it all,( Nós vamos fazer tudo) Everything,(tudo)  
On our own.(por conta própria). We don't need Anything (nós não precisamos de nada). Or anyone.( ou de ninguém)"_

Sirius gostou do começo e deixou sua mente concentrada em prestar atenção na letra. Uma emoção começou a tomar conta lentamente de seu peito.

_If I lay here,(se eu deitar aqui) If I just lay here,(se eu apenas deitar aqui)  
Would you lay with me and just forget the world? (você deitaria comigo e esqueceria do mundo?) Oh, can't you see (Oh, você não pode ver?). You belong to me( você pertence a mim) How my poor heart aches ( e meu pobre coração dói) With every step you take ( a cada passo que você dá)_

O Black abriu os olhos e engoliu em seco ao notar como a letra da música, combinada com o ritmo, tornava aquilo maravilhoso. Era uma letra maravilhosa. E muito, muito pessoal para se dedicar a outra pessoa. Então o ritmo da música aumentou.

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace (Desde que você se foi eu estive perdido, sem uma pista) I dream at night I can only see your face (Eu sonho à noite, só consigo ver seu rosto) I look around, but it's you I can't replace (Eu olho em volta, mas é você que eu não posso substituir) I feel so cold and I long for your embrace (Sinto-me tão frio e eu espero por seu abraço) I keep crying baby, baby, please (Eu continuo a chorar baby, baby, por favor)_

Sirius sentou naquele momento, sentindo o coração bater fraco. Aquela parte da música resumia tudo que ele passou longe dela, tudo que ele sentiu quando ela se foi naquela maldita noite. Seu coração voltou a bater acelerado e ele sentiu um nó na garganta. Quantas vezes sonhou em abraçá-la de novo? Quantas vezes sentiu falta do cheiro, da fala, do sorriso sacana? De tudo que ela representava.

_I don't quite know. How to I feel. (Eu não sei bem como dizer como me sinto).Those three words. Are said too much.. They're not enough.(Essas três palavras, são ditas demais, elas não são o suficiente)_

E ele soube, nunca tinha dito a Mellani que a amava, nunca tinham dito um ao outro que se amavam. Mesmo sabendo que era aquilo, mesmo sabendo que precisavam ouvir aquilo, eles nunca disseram um ao outro. Nunca. Por que eu te amo não parecia representar o que eles realmente tinham. Por que não era apenas o amor, era tanto mais entre eles que ficava difícil colocar em palavras. E eles nunca disseram um ao outro. Ouvir aquela música e saber que ela lembrava deles ao escutar...Era muito. Como se algo dentro dela sempre soubesse que eles iriam ficar juntos. A música mudou o tom outra vez, para uma voz de fundo e um ritmo mais cadenciado.

_Every single Day. Every word you say. Every game you play. Every night you stay (Todos os dias, cada palavra que diz, cada jogo que joga, cada noite que fica) I'll be watching you (eu estarei observando você) Every move you make. Every vow you break; Every smile you fake. Every claim you stake (Cada movimento que você faz, cada promessa que você quebrar, cada sorriso que você fingir, cada reivindicação que você fizer) I'll be watching you (Eu estarei observando você)_

Sirius engoliu em seco e percebeu que uma lágrima escapou de seu olho. Limpou-a e franziu o cenho ao ouvir a última estrofe da música. 

_If I lay here,(se eu deitar aqui) If I just lay here,(se eu apenas deitar aqui)  
Would you lay with me and just forget the world? (você deitaria comigo e esqueceria do mundo?)_

Ele piscou. Tudo em silêncio, mas sua cabeça martelando a letra daquela música. Apertou o botão para rebobinar a fita e soltou o play. Sentindo mais emoção quando ouviu a canção pela segunda vez. Foi como se ela resumisse toda a relação de orgulho que tiveram durante sua vida. E então ele se tocou do que tinha feito. Mellani, em seus 13 anos, toda inocente e apaixonada por ele, lhe entregou aquela fita e ele agiu como se não tivesse importado, como se aquela letra, tão cheia de significado, não tivesse importado nada. Se jogou para trás e tampou o rosto enquanto ouvia aquela música. Bufou.

-O que eu faço agora? – Murmurou sentindo-se idiota- E ainda fiz aquele papelão no dia do festival.- Engoliu em seco- Eu sempre fodo com tudo mesmo.- Suspirou irritado e decidido a esclarecer aquilo, a dizer que nunca tinha ouvido aquela fita até hoje. Levantou num pulo e correu novamente até a biblioteca:

-James!- Chamou batendo as mãos na mesa- O mapa. Me dá o mapa.- James enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e entregou o pergaminho a ele com uma careta espantada. Ele saiu andando e quando a escola começou a aparecer no pergaminho ele correu os olhos avidamente por ele. Mellani estava a dois corredores daquele. Caminhando na direção da biblioteca. Tomou fôlego e andou até ela. A loira estava sozinha. Com livros nos braços, o cabelo preso num coque que insistia em soltar alguns fios e uma expressão de quem se esforçava. Ela não o viu até que ele pegou os livros dos braços dela.

-O que você quer?- Perguntou mordaz. Sirius olhou para os lados, não havia ninguém além deles no corredor.

-Me explicar.- Ela o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. O Maroto encarou os livros, um de feitiços e outro de transfiguração. Não conseguiu ver qual era o volume que estava na mão dela.

-Meio tarde pra isso.- Começou a pegar os livros das mãos dele.

-Eu ouvi a fita.- Ela o olhou indiferente.

-Ouça o que quiser.

-Eu ouvi a fita que gravou pra mim.- Ela o olhou em silêncio por alguns segundos e depois disse indiferente.

-Aquilo não significa absolutamente nada.

-Eu duvido.

-Qual o problema? Era pra ter dito algo há dois anos. – Tomou os livros dele e saiu andando, tentando ficar longe. Ele deu uma corridinha e parou na frente:

-Eu nunca tinha ouvido. Eu tinha...-Engoliu em seco e coçou a nuca- Eu tinha perdido. Eu perdi a fita quando cheguei em Hogwarts e a achei hoje.- Mellani meneou a cabeça negativamente e fez uma careta- Eu disse que ouvi a fita porque o James me falou que você ficaria chateada por eu ter perdido seu presente. Eu não queria te chatear. Sério. Eu não fazia ideia daquela música, de tudo que ela significava e...

-Sirius.- Ela suspirou- Nada disso importa mais. – Tentou andar e ele a impediu.

-O que eu faço pra entender que eu não quero brincar com você?

-Sou eu quem tem que saber?- Ela estava ficando indignada.

-Mellani...-Ele deslizou a mão até o rosto dela- Não aguento ficar longe de você.- E se aproximou até suas testas estarem coladas- Eu sinto falta de tudo em você.- E num movimento ousado lhe deu um selinho. Ela não reclamou, ficou de olhos fechados, com a respiração pesada. Ele esfregou o nariz contra o dela e murmurou com a boca quase grudada nos lábios macios- Me desculpa se fui um imbecil. A última coisa que eu queria era te magoar. Você é tão jovem...-Deu um selinho mais ousado, mordendo o lábio inferior dela ao terminar. E quase sorriu ao ouvir o suspiro que a loira soltou- Eu fiquei...Confuso. Você pode me desculpar?- Beijou-a novamente- Hum?- Segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e ela abriu os olhos.

-Eu não sei o que pensar.- Murmurou com sinceridade- Me deixa ir, por favor?- Pediu com a voz nitidamente abalada. Ele a soltou e ela seguiu seu caminho. Pelo menos ela não tinha rejeitado seu contato. O Black ficou mais um tempo parado ali e então decidiu ir para onde tinha planejado a princípio.

Desceu as escadas e virou corredores que tinha estado uma única vez. Finalmente estava naquela parte sombria do castelo. Andou vagarosamente, esperando encontrar a fantasma, mas ela não estava ali. Suspirou e andou até as colunas, sentindo o vento vindo do lago e olhando para a noite novamente. A paz daquele lugar lhe deu uma calma no coração que há tempos não sentia. Olhou para suas mãos, que estavam apoiadas no parapeito. Desenhou padrões invisíveis na rocha, pensando em como era loucura o que estava vivendo. Sentiu um arrepio gelado por todo corpo e seu coração apertou em angustia:

-Helena?- Murmurou e olhou para os lados, não vendo nada. Aos poucos uma imagem foi se materializando ao seu lado.

-Agora sabe meu nome?- Ela o olhou, com aqueles olhos molhados de choro. Sirius assentiu e virou, ficando de frente para ela e de lado para o lago. Uma brisa fria veio de fora e os vãos, sem vidros, deixavam o lugar mais frio ainda- O que faz aqui?- Perguntou baixinho e olhando-o com tristeza- Você ao menos se lembra de mim.- Sussurrou e Sirius franziu o cenho.

-Claro que me lembro.- Os olhos dela brilharam de emoção e a cor dela ficou mais clara, menos apagada- Nos vimos dias atrás. Nunca tinha te visto antes, mas...- Então a Dama Cinzenta engoliu suas palavras e começou a vagar para longe dele. Sirius correu, tentando alcançá-la. Seu coração batia acelerado, ele sentia algo muito forte, algo estranho, uma emoção cheia de saudades.

-Helena. Espere.- Pediu e ela não parou, Sirius continuou correndo- Quem é você?- Ela parou e virou encarando-o com sofrimento.

-Uma amiga.- Murmurou e sua imagem esvaneceu. Sirius sentiu o peito doer em emoção e sem conseguir se conter suspirou ruidosamente. Ao fazer isso algumas lágrimas caíram. Limpou-as rapidamente e voltou para o parapeito, encarando a paisagem escura. Sentiu como se alguém o observasse e sabia que era Helena. Não disse nada. Continuou ali, pensando em seus problemas.

_/_

Sirius não quis mais descer até aquela parte estranha do castelo, o que sentiu ao falar com Helena da última vez foi estranho. Foi tão estranho ao ponto dele sonhar com a fantasma em uma noite. No sonho ela ainda estava viva e eles conversavam numa clareira. Ele já tinha estado naquele lugar antes. Foi onde sua imaginação o levou quando Dumbledore estava lhe ensinando técnicas de relaxamento. Naquele dia ele entrou numa espécie de transe e foi parar lá.

Sonhar com aquele lugar lhe trouxe paz, e em seu sonho Helena não estava triste e com permanente expressão de desespero. Ela ria e parecia feliz. No dia seguinte a todo aquele episódio da fita ele decidiu dar um tempo em seus estudos espirituais e voltar a espreitar os comensais de dentro do castelo.

Sua total falta de dedicação com os estudos faltando algumas semanas para os NOM's deixava seus amigos perplexos. Na hora do almoço, em pleno sábado, o salão principal estava relativamente vazio. Marlene sentou-se ao seu lado e Remus estava a sua frente lendo um livro e quase derrubando sua comida nas folhas:

-Isso é ridículo.- Marlene murmurou- Por que todos estão tão surtados com essas provas? Que saco. Os exames estão logo aí. Quem não está acompanhando as aulas vai bombar e pronto.

-Bem. Nós estamos na época de revisão. É sempre bom.- Remus murmurou com o garfo parado no ar e os olhos vidrados nos livros- Eu tenho dificuldade com herbologia, por exemplo.

-Eu odeio poções.- Marlene resmungou preguiçosamente.

-É a que precisa estudar.- Remus respondeu e conseguiu derrubar purê no livro. Sem se incomodar pegou a varinha e limpou com um feitiço muito bem feito. Marlene o olhou invejosa.

-Odeio meus amigos inteligentes.- E Sirius revirou os olhos quando ela voltou a atenção para ele apertando-lhe as bochechas- Né _Blackout_?- Sirius sorriu de lábios fechados e boca cheia e quando engoliu a comida se esquivou dela.

-McKinnon e sua necessidade de atenção. Onde está meu irmão?

-Faz tempo que eu quero falar com você e nunca consigo tempo. Remus.- Chamou e o garoto continuou com os olhos no livro sem esboçar reação alguma. Além deles apenas os alunos mais novos estavam na mesa e a uma certa distância deles- Ótimo. Ele não está ouvindo.- Marlene empurrou o prato de comida e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, para logo depois apoiar o queixo na mão. Piscou afetada para Sirius- Perguntou pra ele sobre mim?- Sirius riu e imitou a pose dela, sorriu de lábios fechados- Odeio seu sorriso sarcástico.

-Hey! Esse é o meu sorriso oi coisa fofa.- A morena revirou os olhos.

-Então?

-Ele te acha gostosa!

-Isso.- Murmurou fechando a mão em comemoração discreta- E o que mais?- Piscou várias vezes exagerando na atenção e sendo completamente teatral. Sirius soltou um riso de canto:

-Só. Ele não é muito de falar de garotas.

-Mas ele gosta de garotas, não é?- Sirius sorriu de canto assentindo.

-Sim. Só é bem reservado.

-Hey. Vocês são muito amigos. Né?- Sirius assentiu- Ele já beijou alguém depois de mim?- Sirius coçou a cabeça tentando lembrar.

-Não que eu saiba.

-E ele te falaria se tivesse beijado?

-Provavelmente sim.- Ela bufou e Sirius riu.

-Por que não chega e fala?

-Ele me acha doida! Ele falou na minha cara. Preciso que ele me ache...Interessante. Que pelo menos pense em mim no chuveiro.- Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha e começou a rir descaradamente- Sirius, meu querido, e bizarramente inteligente Sirius.- A mão que apoiava o queixo foi para o ombro dele. Ela comprimiu os lábios e assentiu, como se fosse dizer algo muito difícil a ele- As garotas não são assim. Nosso mundo.- Estalou os lábios- É cheio de coisinhas, a gente não pode chegar e falar assim. Além do mais, eu nunca consigo ficar sozinha com ele. –Fez um bico e voltou a sentar reta, recomeçando a comer. Sirius voltou para sua comida, mas ainda olhava de canto pra ela.

-Temos treino na terça. Se você ficar sozinha com ele, só comigo por perto, consegue falar?

-Eu já o chamei pra sair, mas ele tinha combinado de estudar com a Dorcas e...- Sirius comprimiu os lábios, tentando não demonstrar o que tinha notado, mas a morena foi bem esperta- Hey! Ele está a fim da Dorcas? Mas...- Olhou para Sirius- Por quê?- Sirius deu de ombros.

-Ah, ela é muito bonita. Não que você não seja. São belezas diferentes.

-Mas ela é tão fofinha.- Sirius assentiu, concordando. Dorcas era linda, delicada, do tipo que você tinha medo de tocar. Mas ele se lembrava bem de como eles se pegavam no armário de vassouras. Ela era muito sensual quando estava entregue a alguém, mas Marlene tinha razão, não tinha aquele apelo que a morena ou Mellani tinham. Aquela coisa mais real.

-Sim. Ela é fofa.- Sentiu-se o maior gay ao dizer aquilo e riu- Se alguém souber que usei a palavra fofa você está morta.- Ambos pararam de falar quando Remus fechou o livro.

-Que foi?- O loiro questionou olhando-os. Sirius sorriu largamente e continuou comendo. Marlene lançou um beijinho dissimulado para Remus e o rapaz corou.

-Vamos conversar mais tarde.- Ela sussurrou e Sirius assentiu, achando aquela situação muito engraçada.

**N/A: Ai Mellani, ai ai Mellani, duas palavrinhas e você já beija ele né? Quem a culpa? Hehehe. Tadinha, nunca teve chances de resistir a ele. E aí? Mellani tá sendo muito boba? Que lance é esse com a Dama Cinzenta em? Garanto que suas mentes vão explodir quando souberem como essa fantasma é amiga dele. =D Teorias? Gostaram? Então me deem um alou!. Hey essa Marlene tá terrível pra cima do Regulus em? KKKKK**


	20. Capítulo 19: Degrau da dignidade

**Capítulo 19: Degrau da Dignidade**

**N/A: Gente, esse é o cap mais longo da fic. Oficialmente! Tem 30 pags de word sem as notas iniciais. Eu espero que gostem!**

**Recomendo ler a segunda parte desse capítulo quando estiverem sozinhas, se é que me entendem hehehe. **

**Sem betagem, mas relido, feito com carinho pra vocês. Beijos!**

**_/_**

**Eu procurei me manter afastado, mas você me conhece, eu faço tudo errado. Tudo errado- Charlie Brown Jr**

-Potter pega o pomo! Grifinória vence Sonserina de 580 a 100!- O narrador disse com menos empolgação do que deveria. Ele era da Corvinal e ainda estava azedo com a Grifinória por ter humilhado seu time nas semifinais.

Sirius sorriu largamente descendo no ar junto com o resto do time. O jogo tinha sido fácil. Mellani tinha deixado poucas bolas passar, principalmente se levasse em conta as novas jogadas dos artilheiros da Sonserina que, o Black admitia, foram geniais. Mas sua garota era sensacional, ela era a melhor goleiro da história da Grifinória e ninguém tinha dúvidas.

Ao desceram a Grifinória invadia o campo, gritando e batendo palmas. Os caras do time começaram a levantar Mellani no ar, fazendo-a voar e voltar para as mãos deles. Sirius foi agarrado e abraçado por muitas pessoas. Riu com elas, sentindo a energia boa da vitória. Seu irmão apareceu no meio da multidão e abraçou-o. Sirius o levantou urrando e o soltou:

-Foi incrível. Foi maravilhoso ver a cara do Dolohov se ferrar por mais um ano, por favor deem uma sova nele ano que vem! Pra ele sair da escola sem esse gosto de ganhar.- Sirius sorriu maldosamente.

-Pode deixar maninho!- Bagunçou os cabelos do irmão. Marlene, Camila, Lily e Remus logo chegaram até eles. Lílian o abraçou e ele a rodou no ar. O Black e todos que estavam em volta viram quando ela foi falar com James. O apanhador estava tão feliz que a abraçou e ela não o afastou, abraçou-o de volta e beijou-o na bochecha.

Mellani, que tinha acabado de pisar no chão, fitou-os com um sorriso largo e incrédulo. Encarou Sirius e apontou para James e Lily. O Maroto assentiu, também sorrindo e tentou se aproximar, mas o estúpido capitão da Corvinal foi mais rápido e puxou Mellani para si, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu, mas seus olhos não deixaram os de Sirius.

O moreno a encarou desafiando, sem acreditar que ela faria aquilo. Ela virou e agarrou o tal do Jensen pelos cabelos, beijando-o, de língua, na frente de todo mundo. Sirius sentiu cada gota de seu sangue esquentar de raiva. Apertou os punhos vendo apenas aquele fedelho com a boca colada na de Mellani. Uma energia de raiva correu em seu corpo. Sentiu a mão de Remus em seu ombro:

-Sirius! Olha o que está fazendo!- O moreno voltou a si e percebeu luzes sumindo em suas mãos fechadas e algumas pessoas olhando-o assustadas. Abriu as mãos a tempo de ver a luz por baixo da pele se apagar. Encarou Remus com confusão, ele e seu irmão o olhavam com espanto e Marlene e Camila dividiam uma careta incrédula.

Ainda sob o olhar atento de Sirius Mellani disse algo para o capitão da Corvinal e saiu em direção a Madame Roch:

-Festa no salão comunal!- James gritou fazendo Sirius desgrudar os olhos da garota. Todos os alunos saíram em polvorosa. Sirius seguiu o fluxo e finalmente o Potter se aproximou dele:

-Sabe Sirius. Eu sei que parece idiotice, mas...Ela teve o orgulho ferido. É sua vez de se sacrificar no degrau da dignidade e fazer algo que jamais faria, para ela entender de vez que você quer ficar com ela. – E envolveu o braço no ombro do Black.

-Degrau da dignidade? Que isso James? Não acha que já aceitei conselhos furados seus por uma vida inteira?- O Potter o olhou com sarcasmo.

-Olha. Você não tem muita opção no momento.

-O que eu faço então?- James suspirou:

-Algo em público.

-Mellani odeia exposição. Você sabe.

-Sim. E você consegue odiar mais que ela!- Respondeu entusiasmado.- Aí é que está. Pensa um pouco. Se você fizer algo que ela acha que jamais faria.- Sorriu largamente- Ela vai saber que é pra valer.

-Olha. Eu não tô botando fé nesses seus conselhos malucos!

-Mas você sabe que é uma alternativa.- Sirius coçou o queixo. James era um idiota e ele mais idiota ainda por ouvi-lo novamente.

-O que sugere?

-Sabe aquela fita? Então, ela gosta mesmo daquela fita. Ela já vai chegar pra festa no salão comunal depois. Se eu fosse você pegava aquele toca fitas...

-Não, não, não...-Sirius sentia dor de cabeça apenas por imaginar se expor daquele jeito. Ele não ligava de ser o centro das atenções quando se tratava de brincadeiras, zoar os outros, ser o melhor da sala... Mas aquilo era algo íntimo. Um segredo que guardou por anos.

Ele e Mellani foram obrigados a assumir um relacionamento, não foi por vontade própria. E agora ele faria aquilo? Depois de mais uma vida se escondendo e negando? Era isso então? – Que loucura.

-Bem. Você é um Maroto afinal de contas. Essa vai ser uma das menores loucuras que já fez.

-Mas, como eu vou...Eu...Não posso fazer isso.- Sirius arregalou os olhos quando James o puxou bruscamente para fora da multidão. Demorou alguns minutos, mas eles conseguiram se livrar dos alunos curiosos e empolgados:

-Escuta! -Falou enquanto observava todos indo para o salão principal. – De verdade. Não era nem pra eu te falar isso.- Sirius sentiu-se tenso quando James o segurou pelos ombros- A Mellani ficou muito mal quando você fez aquela burrada. Ela realmente gosta de você e ficou muito magoada. Ela gosta de você desde que se conheceram. É algo tão óbvio. Nem ela entende o motivo, sinceramente? Eu prefiro ela de boca grudada com você do que com algum babaca que eu mal conheço, igual o Jensen. Só que eu entendo o lado dela. Com o Jensen ela não se machuca. É fácil. Agora com você é complicado, porque ela fica vulnerável.

-Ela te disse essas coisas?- James negou.

-Sou o irmão dela. Consigo ver como ela se sente só de olhar. Ela não me disse isso, mas é meio óbvio que é por isso que ela não se arrisca com você. Ela não quer se magoar de novo. Jensen, Carter, Flacther...

-Com quantos caras ela andou depois de mim?

-Acho que só o Jensen, mas ela fica dando bola para os outros...Eu acho.- James coçou a cabeça e desconversou. Depois fez um gesto de mão como se espantasse uma mosca- Esses caras não tem o poder de ferir os sentimentos dela, por mais imbecis que eles possam ser. Já você.- Deu risada- Deixa de ser burro, ok?

-Não tem nada rolando entre ela e o idiota da Corvinal?

-Só amassos. Ele até a chamou para um ou dois encontros, mas ela não quis.

-Só que todo mundo tá sabendo.- Resmungou cruzando os braços.

-Bem, o objetivo dela é esfregar na sua cara mesmo.- Então James sorriu largamente para ele e saiu correndo. Sirius ficou parado, de braços cruzados e uma expressão surpresa no rosto.

_/_

Sirius sorriu quando viu a sombra do suéter azul que Dorcas usava. Ela estava voltando do dormitório feminino. O Maroto piscou, se lembrando da outra vez, quando ela usou aquele suéter. Foi numa festa de aniversário dele e eles estavam juntos. Soltou um riso nervoso ao constatar novamente o quanto lembrava de detalhezinhos sem importância.

-Aqui.- Dorcas o olhou desconfiada enquanto entregava o toca fitas novamente. Ele estava parado no pé das escadas do dormitório feminino enquanto a música e o barulho aconteciam no andar de baixo. Sorriu olhando-a de cima abaixo, ela estava adoravelmente linda. Com um ar de pureza que apenas ela tinha, os cabelos puxados para trás numa tiara e o sorriso tímido.

-Beleza. Obrigado raio de sol.- A loira revirou os olhos.

-Sirius. O que vai aprontar?

-Vou me sacrificar no degrau da dignidade.- Respondeu com um sorriso mostrando todos os dentes.

-Ah sim. Faz sentido.- Respondeu risonha.

-A propósito, Remus está ali embaixo, perto das mesas de estudo.- A loira andou até a grade do mezanino e ficou procurando alguém.

-É. Ele e a Parker.- Sirius andou e parou do lado dela. Apoiou o toca fitas na grade e abriu-o para colocar a fita. Deu play, ouvindo o que Mellani tinha dito e pausou quando tudo ficou em silêncio, antes da música começar.

-Pensei que fossem amigas.- Debochou e a viu o olhar de canto.

-Ela nunca me fez nada, mas eu não consigo simpatizar.

-Claro. Ela está querendo seu namorado.- Dorcas corou muito e Sirius começou a rir.

-Seu palhaço.- Sirius se encolheu com o soco que recebeu no braço.

-Para de ser besta Meadowes. Aproveita que você está gostosa pra caramba hoje e vai lá falar com ele.

-C-como?

-Você está linda hoje.- Corrigiu num tom entediado.

-Não. Isso é muito bom de ouvir vindo de você.- Sirius ficou curioso e sorriu de canto.

-Aé?

-Sim. Você tem um alto padrão. Tipo, só se interessou pela Mellani e a única garota que ouvi você elogiar a aparência além dela foi a Judith que era, Merlim, muito...-Estalou os lábios- Gostosa.- E riu sem jeito enquanto corava.

-Vai Meadowes, fala uma palavrãozinho. Vai.- Pediu fazendo um bico meio sorriso. Dorcas meneou a cabeça negativamente- Uma palavrinha feia.

-Sem chances.- Sirius virou, encarando o salão comunal, Mellani ainda não estava por lá.

-Uma gíria chula?

-Vadia!

-Isso!- Sirius incentivou rindo e encarou-a. Ela estava olhando para baixo, na direção de Remus e Camila. A ruiva estava dando algo na boca do loiro. Sirius achou aquilo muito estúpido, mas era essencialmente íntimo e Dorcas se irritou. - Hahaha. É isso aí Meadowes. Arruma essa postura e vai lá!

-Não acredito que estou te ouvindo!

-Tira o suéter.

-O quê?

-Tira o suéter. Valoriza o que tem.- Apontou para o colo dela e recebeu um tapa dolorido no ombro de resposta. Mas em seguida a jovem puxou a peça azul pela cabeça e empurrou para Sirius.

-Segura aí.- Ela usava uma camisa de cor rosa bem clara cheia de flores pequeninas e brancas. O Black sorriu orgulhoso quando ela ousadamente abriu alguns botões da camisa e não resistiu uma olhada. Eram peitos, num decote! Não dava pra resistir- Hey!

-Está quente! Agora vai!- Empurrou-a pelo ombro e ela desceu relativamente rápido. Observou-a fazer seu caminho. Ela passou pela mesa de bebidas pegando um copo de algo que ele e James tinham batizado antes da partida e desviou de algumas pessoas chegando até o possível casal. Sirius começou a rir quando viu o jeito que Remus corou ao olhá-la de cima abaixo.

Sua atenção foi desviada para uma baderna mais ao centro do salão, eram James, Johnson e o resto do time, fazendo uma dancinha idiota em cima do sofá, enquanto alguém narrava novamente os momentos finais da partida.

Resolveu descer e se unir a bagunça, mas Mellani tinha acabado de entrar no salão comunal, sozinha. Ela estava com uma regata preta e um short jeans curto e todo desfiado. Dava pra ver sua tatuagem na coxa. A regata tinha um certo decote e Sirius sentiu o corpo inteiro esquentar ao ver como ela estava sensual.

Jensen logo a encontrou e lhe deu um beijo casto nos lábios. Ela disse algo e foi pra mesa de bebidas. As pessoas olhavam para ela, para a coxa tatuada e comentavam. Principalmente as meninas. Sirius revirou os olhos e decidiu que era hora de fazer aquela loucura vergonhosa.

Começou a descer as escadas ainda de olhos em sua garota. Regulus surgiu de algum lugar ao lado dela e Marlene também. Sirius viu a morena dizer algo a Regulus e ele corar. Mellani gargalhou e seu irmãozinho saiu andando.

As duas ficaram conversando e rindo. Marlene, com a noção de espaço pessoal que só ela tinha, logo estava com os braços em torno dos ombros de Mellani e puxando-a para dançar. A loira parecia ser divertir com aquele comportamento e começou a se balançar, dançando junto com a morena. Sirius desceu e andou até o centro do salão, puxando James do sofá. O apanhador já estava um pouco alegre.

-Cadê meu uísque?

-Aqui.- Saiu andando e pararam onde Lílian e Alice estavam conversando.

\- Cereja?

-Ah! Toma.- Pegou um frasco do balcão de estudos que estava atrás dela. Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas- Que foi?

-Você é monitora, sabia?- Lílian assentiu.

-Sim. Mas eu to doida pra ver isso.

-Ver o que?- Alice perguntou curiosa.

-Você contou a ela?

-Com certeza.- James respondeu rindo e Sirius engoliu em seco. Em seguida virou o frasco de uísque. Deve ter ingerido uns 200 ml de uma só vez. Sentiu a garganta queimar e assim que o líquido tocou seu estomago ele ficou tonto:

-Caralho.- Murmurou soltando um arroto- Que isso?

-Uísque trouxa.- James respondeu sorrindo largamente e Sirius fez uma careta.

-Porra. Odeio Uísque trouxa. Quer dizer, os baratos.

-Foi apenas 30 libras.- Lílian se gabou- Você me deve. 30 libras trouxas!

-Eu odeio vocês. Vai James! Pode começar.- Sirius deu a ordem sentindo o corpo inteiro queimar em ansiedade. Suas mãos começaram a suar e ele apertou mais a alça de plástico do toca fitas.

Algo revirou em seu estomago quando James começou a falar. Um súbito silêncio tomando conta do salão que antes estava em polvorosa. Embora James gritasse algo Sirius não conseguia ouvir nada tamanha ansiedade, era como se todos os rostos girassem a sua volta, olhando-o.

-Acho que ele não quer falar nada James.- Alguém debochou e todos riram. Sirius balançou a cabeça, Lílian e Remus tinham um olhar preocupado.

-Não estou surtando.- Murmurou e respirou fundo.- Er... Eu... Eu sou um idiota!

-Disso nós sabemos!- Alguém gritou e muitos riram.

\- Mas eu.. Eu fui idiota além do limite com alguém que gosto muito!- O silêncio que seguiu foi esmagador. Ele olhou em volta, Mellani não estava ali, mas pode ver que ela se ocultava atrás de alguém, não querendo admitir que prestava atenção nele- Eu só queria que essa pessoa me desculpasse e dançasse uma música. Uma única música comigo.

Apertou o botão e as batidas da música começaram. Ele ficou parado, todos em silêncio na expectativa. Sirius queria sumir, cavar um buraco no chão e sumir. Aquilo era expor de mais seus sentimentos, era mostrar que tinha um coração. Ele odiava aquilo. Mas era o degrau da dignidade e agora ele já tinha descido um pouco.

Percebendo que Mellani não iria entrar no meio daquela roda ele andou até ela, pedindo licença para as pessoas que estavam na frente. Ela estava de braços cruzados, o rosto vermelho e alguns fios de cabelo caindo no rosto:

-Por que você fez isso?- Sussurrou com a voz embargada e mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Eu sou idiota.- murmurou se aproximando mais. Ela continuava de braços cruzados. Olhou-o nos olhos, o rosto estava tão vermelho que parecia querer soltar fumaça a qualquer segundo.

-Eu sei.- Ela sussurrou, mas cada palavra que ela dizia parecia fazer um esforço muito grande. Foi aí que ele notou, ela segurava o choro.- Quer me matar de vergonha?

-Eu só estava...-Ele coçou a cabeça, ciente dos burburinhos em volta dos dois- Passando um pouco de vergonha pra você ver que...Que eu não tenho vergonha de você.

-Seu imbecil. Babaca.- Conforme ela falava o rosto ficava ainda mais vermelho e os olhos mais molhados- Logo essa música?- Sirius se aproximou e abaixou lentamente, ela o olhava em pânico. Tudo fruto da vergonha. As pessoas estavam comentando descaradamente. Ele encostou a bochecha na dela e a boca ficou próxima da orelha. A música chegou numa das partes que mais o tocou quando ouviu e com a voz rouca e emocionada ele murmurou junto com a canção:

\- I don't quite know, how to say, How I feel. Those three words, are said too much. They're not enough.*- Ouviu-a soluçar e se afastou pouco, apenas o suficiente para encará-la. Ela descruzou os braços e algumas lágrimas caíram.

-Eu te odeio.- Murmurou meneando a cabeça negativamente- Por me expor assim.- Ele abriu a boca e ela levantou o dedo indicador mandando-o ficar quieto. Ele a observou, estava tão linda que só queria beijá-la- Te odeio por ter me tratado feito um lixo e eu te odeio por...Por me afastar da sua vida sem motivo nenhum.- Sirius percebeu que as pessoas se aproximavam tentando ouvir o que ela dizia. A música estava chegando ao fim- E por me querer de volta. –Sussurrou com mágoa- Eu odeio tudo, tudo em você. –Sussurrou com raiva. Sirius notou que parecia ser mais raiva dela mesma do que dele- E eu queria muito me odiar por isso, mas eu não consigo.- Falou e nem um segundo depois puxou-o pelos cabelos.

Sirius arregalou os olhos surpreso quando sentiu a boca dela grudada na sua e suas mãos mais que rapidamente agarraram as costas dela, colando seu corpo ao da garota. Ele ouviu os gritos das pessoas, mas não conseguiu distinguir se eram de indignação ou comemoração. Ele nem se preocupou em saber, estava ocupado de mais com a língua dela dentro de sua boca.

O calor do corpo, o gosto do beijo, a respiração acelerada. Tudo foi tão incrível e delicioso que Sirius por alguns segundos se esqueceu que estava no salão comunal rodeado de pessoas.

Era impossível que depois de praticamente uma vida inteira se esgueirando por corredores, se escondendo e omitindo o que tinha com ela, estava ali, no meio de todos, beijando-a. Era no mínimo surreal.

Sirius voltou a terra quando sentiu seu ombro ser cutucado com força. Separou-se de Mellani quase com um gemido, pronto para se desculpar com James, mas quem viu foi o tal do Jensen.

-Seu filho da puta!- O rapaz gritou vindo pra cima dele de punho fechado. Foi muito rápido. Muito mesmo. Tão rápido que, num segundo ele estava parando o beijo com Mellani e no outro sentindo uma dor absurda no queixo.

Caiu, mordendo a língua, o gosto do sangue veio logo. Sentiu que alguém o segurou. Levantou zonzo, o uísque e o soco fazendo seu trabalho. As pessoas tinham aberto uma roda de novo. Rosnou e foi pra cima de Jensen, deu um soco no olho dele, descontando toda a raiva que tinha sentindo mais cedo ao vê-lo com a boca grudada na de Mellani.

Ouviu alguém chamá-lo, mas não se importou. Só foi pra cima daquele fedelho atrevido e lhe deu mais dois socos. O garoto pegou a varinha e atacou-o, mas ele foi tão rápido com a mágica que defendeu. Jensen pareceu ficar surpreso com o quanto rápido o Black tinha tirado a varinha do bolso e defendido o feitiço.

-Olha. Eu queria que você não tivesse partido para feitiços. Por que fisicamente você ainda teria uma chance. Seu babaca.- Começou uma serie de feitiços contra o garoto. No começo ele defendeu, mas depois começou a levar a pior. Mellani se intrometeu:

-Para com isso Sirius!

-Eu posso lidar com esse imbecil!- Jensen gritou avançando.

-Não. Você não pode!- Mellani respondeu irritada- E você. Melhor parar com esses feitiços antes que chame mais atenção do que precisa.- Sirius entendeu que estava se expondo de uma maneira perigosa.- Eu...-Ela olhou para Jensen, depois para Sirius e por fim para todas as pessoas em volta. Sirius viu que ela estava entrando em pânico- Jensen eu... –Os olhos dela marejaram enquanto ela respirava pesadamente e de maneira rápida. Sem dizer mais uma palavra ela empurrou as pessoas que fechavam a passagem e saiu correndo do salão comunal. Sirius saiu correndo atrás, ignorando os chamados de James. A viu terminando de virar o corredor e correu mais rápido. Chegou nas escadas e a viu já na metade delas:

-Mellani!- Ela o ignorou e continuou correndo. Ele continuou seguindo-a e chamando-a, causando choque nas pessoas que estavam nos corredores.

-Hey rapaz!- A monitora chefe da Sonserina falou- Detenção, conduta inapropriada.- O parou pelo ombro:

-Está fazendo isso porque minha casa acabou com a sua em campo?- Resmungou vendo Mellani sumir na próxima esquina. A garota o olhou com raiva:

-Vamos bonitão. Pra sua diretoria agora.

-Nem pensar.- Ele a empurrou delicadamente, para não se ferrar mais, e saiu correndo- Mellani!- Gritou, mas já tinha perdido a garota de vista. Irritado, franziu o cenho. Respirou fundo recuperando o fôlego e foi em direção a saída.

Parou no pátio, de cenho franzido. Coçou o queixo.

– O campo.- Murmurou e diminui o ritmo. Não tinha ninguém no campo. Tudo deserto. O sol começava a descer. Ele só queria vê-la, só queria entender se ela tinha o perdoado ou não. Foi uma escorregada ou ela o queria de volta? Suspirou e num lapso de memória lembrou-se de como ela atacou uma árvore quando tudo aconteceu em Southhampton. Já sabia onde procurá-la.

Andou apressado, para não chamar atenção, até a clareira dentro da Floresta Proibida. Podia ver a terra vermelha misturada com grama e remexida nos pontos onde eles sempre treinavam. Olhou em volta e a viu dispensando feitiços nos obstáculos:

-Mellani. – Quando se aproximou franziu a testa em incredulidade. – O que...?- Ela estava toda laranja avermelhada. Coberta de terra e um monte formado ao seu lado- ãh?

-Eu queria ficar sozinha. Estava treinando, errei o feitiço e fiquei presa naquilo.- Apontou para o pequeno morrinho. – Bem imbecil. Mas...

-Eu só precisava saber se estava tudo bem. – Os olhos azuis dela o miraram. Ele se aproximou, limpando um pouco do rosto dela e deixando a mão ali.

\- Eu...-Suspirou e as lágrimas começaram a cair- Eu não te odeio...-Murmurou- Mas eu...Tem essas coisas. Merda. Eu não consigo falar assim. Não é fácil sair falando algo que guardei desde sempre!

-Você me desculpa? Por tudo?- perguntou se aproximando- Por te afastar da minha vida, por te tratar como se não fosse nada, pela manipulação?

-Eu meio que exagerei quanto a esse último. –Suspirou- Você vai me contar o que acontece de verdade?

-Mellani. Eu...- Engoliu em seco.

-Eu tenho uma pergunta.- Falou e ele se afastou um pouco- O que você procura quando olha pra mim daquele jeito?

-Nada.- Murmurou com sinceridade.

-Quem você procura?- Questionou insegura e ele sentiu o peso de toda aquela omissão dentro de si. Engoliu em seco:

-Nada...Eu só...-Suspirou- Ás vezes esperava que você agisse de uma forma, mas aí você me surpreendia positivamente. É só isso.- Ela não pareceu se convencer.

\- Sirius...- Ela o olhou magoada- Eu só quero que confie em mim. Pede para eu confiar em você, mas não consegue fazer o mesmo por mim.- Esperou que ele dissesse algo, mas Sirius estava tão apavorado, com medo do que poderia dizer que ficou calado.- Quer saber?- Suspirou-Eu preciso tomar um banho.- Começou a andar pra longe dele.

-Mellani.- Ele diria, diria tudo, diria que era um viajante no tempo, que eles já se conheciam, que ela era esposa dele e a mãe de sua filha que ele tinha mais de 30 anos naquele corpo de 15 e então ela...O olharia com raiva, pensando que ele estava mentindo, e depois que percebesse que ele falava sério iria se afastar por causa de sua loucura. O que ele podia falar?

– Eu acho...- Ela o olhou, esperando que ele fosse dizer algo- Vai no vestiário. A monitora chefe vai te ferrar se te ver assim.- Pode ver a dor nos olhos dela. A loira assentiu e saiu andando. Ele ficou parado na clareira. Sentou no monte de terra que Mellani tinha feito com um feitiço e enfiou as mãos no rosto. Foi pegar um cigarro em seu bolso, mas estava com o uniforme do time e tinha deixado o maço no quarto.

Como ele poderia pedir que ela confiasse nele se ele não confiava nela? A situação era tão absurda que ele não tinha noção de como ela reagiria. Com raiva? Com medo? Deboche? Nenhuma das alternativas o deixava tranquilo. Depois de longos dez minutos em conflito ele levantou e tomou um longo caminho até o campo de quadribol. Enquanto caminhava ansiava que desse tempo de pegá-la por lá, onde poderiam conversar sem interrupções.

Ao chegar no campo o sol já tinha ido e estava tudo escuro. Olhou em volta e viu a luz fraca vindo da fresta das portas do vestiário. Engoliu em seco e foi até lá. Levou a mão a maçaneta, mas estava trancada. Puxou a varinha e abriu-a. Fechou-a atrás de si, trancando novamente. No silêncio do recinto ele ouviu o chuveiro e os soluços dela. Andou lentamente até a região onde ficavam os chuveiros. Ela estava de olhos fechados, retirando a terra do rosto e chorando.

-Mellani.- Ela abriu os olhos e engoliu em seco ao vê-lo:

-O que você quer?

-Me explicar.

-Eu não quero ouvir, ok? Eu não quero ver essa sua cara lavada me pedir desculpas e continuar fazendo as mesmas coisas.- Enquanto falava ela se livrava do restinho de terra que ainda tinha pelo corpo.

-Eu não vim pedir desculpas. Eu vim dizer que eu vou te contar tudo. Tudo que você quer saber. Mas...

-Tudo que você diz antes de um 'mas' não vale nada.- Falou enquanto ensaboava o corpo. Sirius estalou os lábios.

-Pode parar de ser uma puta teimosa por um segundo?- Quase gritou, tentando recobrar a paciência.

-Cada um tem o que merece.- Respondeu irritada.- E você vem até aqui pra gritar comigo?

-Eu sou louco por você, ok? Eu quero te contar tudo, mas, e sim, minha palavra tem valia porque eu sou um homem e eu sei o que quero. Eu não sou um moleque imbecil igual o babaca que você estava beijando até hoje mais cedo. E esse é o problema aqui. Eu ser assim. Eu vou te contar, quando eu estiver preparado e se você respeitar meu tempo. E não estou dizendo que vai ser daqui 6 meses ou um ano. Vai demorar, porque não é fácil e nada bonito. Tudo que eu vi, trabalhando para Dumbledore, as mortes que eu vi, as coisas que precisei fazer. Eu não quero falar porque se eu remexer agora eu vou desabar. – Ela abriu os olhos e encarou-o.

-Está trabalhando para Dumbledore? Por que só você?

-Porque goste você ou não, eu tenho habilidades que são necessárias a ele. –Ela assentiu- E sei muito mais do que disse até agora. Você estava certa quanto a Regulus e quanto a vocês mesmos. Não precisam ser protegidos, precisam estar preparados e eu quero ajudar. O quanto eu puder. Eu confio em vocês, são meus amigos e eu confio em você. Eu estou disposto a contar pra você e só pra você. Mas apenas quando eu estiver preparado. Quando eu e você estivermos.- Mellani jogou os cabelos para trás, a boca estava molhada por causa da água e os olhos mais brilhosos. Sirius se aproximou mais da porta.

-Tudo bem.- Ela murmurou resignada- Ok. Só que está difícil acreditar que vai mesmo fazer isso. Se eu te der uma chance, se eu quiser ficar com você de novo, vai parar de mentir? Vai confiar em mim e vai me contar as coisas?- Sirius assentiu- Por que se eu deixar você se aproximar de novo Sirius eu ficarei vulnerável e você pode me machucar. E se me machucar mais uma vez eu nunca mais vou poder sequer olhar pra você. Está entendendo?

-Sim. E eu não pretendo fazer isso.

-Como não pretendeu da primeira vez. Eu quero que pare pra entender algo. Eu não vou tolerar você me empurrando pra longe. Entende? Eu sei que nossa amizade não tem mais volta. Eu sei que já aconteceu coisa de mais entre nós pra voltar a ser como era.- Sirius engoliu em seco- Eu sei que o certo é levar as coisas devagar, estava me sentindo confortável, indo devagar com você para entender meus próprios sentimentos, mas eu não quero ser tratada como qualquer outra pessoa. Se eu sou realmente importante pra você eu quero que confie em mim. Quero que tenha confiança de poder contar comigo. Da mesma maneira que confiei em você.

-Eu vou fazer...

-E não quero que me dê uma resposta agora. Eu quero que pense se realmente será capaz de me oferecer isso. Analise o que te disse com sinceridade e se a resposta for negativa vamos acabar com isso antes que alguém se machuque seriamente.- Sirius sabia que ela queria dizer mais coisas, mas orgulhosa feito ele, se limitou aquilo.

-Mellani. Eu não preciso analisar. Eu sei onde errei e tenho noção do que estou disposto a mudar ou melhorar para concertar o que fiz. Eu não sou um moleque idiota.

-Você ainda age no impulso.- Suspirou- Pode me dar licença agora? Eu quero continuar o banho.- Sirius bufou, ainda sentia algo no tom dela- Marlene deve estar te procurando. – Ele estava virando, pronto para sair dali, mas cerrou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Era ciúme!

Virou e num movimento brusco abriu a porta no box dela. Mellani arfou e ele se enfiou no chuveiro fechando a portinha com um chute. Sem nem olhar duas vezes a puxou pelo traseiro e colou todo seu corpo ao dela. Sua boca clamou pelos lábios macios e seu corpo inteiro respondeu ao gemido que a jovem soltou.

Respirou fundo, sentindo a camisa do uniforme de quadribol colar em seu peito. Foi delicioso sentir os seios livres contra seu peito. A língua dela enlouquecia seus sentidos, as unhas arranhavam sua nuca e ela o beijava com força, vontade e um desejo tão grande que ele se viu excitado em poucos segundos, de 0 a 100 numa velocidade ridícula!

Com o peito arfando começou a puxar a própria camiseta, foi puxando até que precisou se separar dela. O tecido grudou, com dificuldade em sair, ele puxou com força, jogando a peça no chão com um movimento que fez muito barulho. Mellani o puxou de volta pelos cabelos e o moreno gemeu contra a boca macia ao sentir os seios desnudos colados ao seu peito.

-Nossa.- Sirius murmurou chutando as botas dos pés com muita dificuldade. As meias grudaram no couro e saíram junto. As chutou para trás e elas deslizaram para fora do box. O frenesi era intenso. Ela o puxava mais contra si ele mexia a pélvis contra a dela, fazendo-a sentir como estava.

\- Só fico assim por você, sua teimosa.- Mordeu a orelha dela ao sussurrar- Safada.- A mão deslizou até o traseiro. Sentiu as mãos dela abaixando suas calças com dificuldade. A água tinha atrapalhado muito o processo de se despir, mas em meio aos beijos eróticos e enlouquecedores ele se viu livre das calças e roupa íntima, ficando totalmente nu embaixo da água, com ela grudada em seu corpo. Ele podia sentir cada pedaço de pele em contato com a sua, o calor de cada mínimo movimento, a respiração acelerada, o desejo forte.

Deslizou a língua da boca para o queixo dela e em seguida beijou e mordeu toda a extensão do pescoço. A pele dela era tão gostosa, o calor era tão forte em seu baixo ventre. Desceu os beijos até os seios enquanto os dedos deslizavam até a intimidade dela. Ele não sabia onde se concentrar. Lambeu um dos mamilos e mordiscou, com uma vontade que o fazia gemer. Quando sua língua tocou o outro mamilo ela gemeu baixo, aquilo foi música para seus ouvidos, deixando-o mais duro.

Ele suspirou contra os seios dela e afundou o rosto entre os dois. Mordendo e beijando. Eram tão macios que não queria mais sair dali. Voltou os beijos para cima e esticou a língua, lambendo de um jeito safado, do queixo até os lábios dela. Mellani o olhou de olhos cerrados e boca levemente aberta enquanto ele lambia seus lábios. A respiração dela estava pesada, mostrando o quanto curtia aquilo. Deslizou a mão por entre as coxas. Os dedos subiram ligeiros e ele mordeu e lambeu a linha do maxilar até chegar a orelha. Sussurrou de maneira rouca algo bem safado e ela gemeu, abrindo mais as pernas.

Sirius massageou a intimidade dela com a palma da mão, para logo depois explorar com os dedos, procurando aquele ponto. Ele conhecia o corpo dela perfeitamente para saber onde ela gostava e como. Achou aquele ponto doce e apertou com a ponta dos dois dedos. Encarou-a, para capturar sua expressão de prazer. Ela quase gritou e jogou a cabeça para trás. Ele fez isso mais uma vez e ela apertou seus ombros com força:

-Está bom assim?- Perguntou, batendo no traseiro dela com a outra mão para logo depois apertar.

-Sim.- Ela respondeu e abriu os olhos. Sirius estava quase gozando apenas por ver o quanto ela apreciava seus toques. Voltou com a boca até a orelha dela e chupou com força:

-Eu vou te foder até você esquecer seu nome. Você é minha, entendeu?- Mordeu o ombro dela- E eu só quero foder você e mais ninguém.- Ela gemeu alto e o puxou para um beijo guloso, daqueles cheio de desejo e promessas. Ele sabia como ela gostava, sabia que ela adorava uma putaria no pé do ouvido.- Cachorra.- Murmurou tirando a mão dela e segurando-a pelo traseiro. Ela enrolou as pernas nele e a ponta de seu membro encostou na intimidade- Você está molhada...-Adentrou pouquíssimo- Do jeito que eu gosto.- Mordeu o ombro dela de novo.

-Vai devagar.- Ela pediu num sussurro cheio de desejo que o deixou a ponto de terminar ali mesmo e estragar com tudo.

-Eu nunca fiz isso antes.- Ele sussurrou com sinceridade. Nunca tinha transado com virgem. Virgens sempre o irritaram, sempre lhe deram trabalho por nada. E colocar na cabeça que a garota que transou com ele até de cabeça pra baixo era virgem! Muito complicado para aquele momento cheio de tesão.

-Me beija.- Ela pediu abraçando-o. A água morna era um aditivo ótimo para aquele momento. Encostou-a contra a parede fria e entrou um pouco, sentindo algo bem apertado e ouvindo um gemido de dor vindo da garota. Descolou a boca da dela e a olhou. Ela suspirou e abriu os olhos.

Ambos olharam para baixo e ela engoliu em seco, nitidamente com desejo. E agora? Ele podia continuar ou tinha que esperar? Se demorasse muito ele gozaria antes dela. Não podia. Aproveitando a parede como apoio ele subiu uma das mãos e segurou o rosto dela, deslizando o polegar pelos lábios macios, sentindo a textura. Ela gemeu, chupando o dedo dele e Sirius abriu a boca olhando-a com tanto desejo que podia explodir. Ela usou as mãos para puxá-lo pelo traseiro e assim ele entrou de vez. Mellani fechou os olhos, respirando com dificuldade- Tá doendo.- Murmurou num gemido que o deixou com mais tesão.

-Vai passar.- Murmurou- Eu acho.- Ela riu e puxou-o para um beijo. Ele resolveu se mexer e ela reclamou de dor. Sirius a olhou preocupado, mas ela não o deixou parar e o Black se mexeu de novo, testando. Mellani o beijava lentamente e ele correspondia com calma, sentindo cada centímetro seu entrando e depois saindo, tudo quente, úmido e tão delicioso.

Eles já tinham feito com calma outras vezes, mas não daquele jeito. Nunca tão calmos como estavam. Deu uma estocada mais funda e ela se mexeu contra si. Ambos gemeram. – Como eu senti sua falta.- aumentou o ritmo- Ainda doendo?

-Um pouco, mas é uma dor mais gostosa.- Sussurrou beijando-o de novo. O jeito que estavam se tocando, com tanta delicadeza e devoção, era tão incrível que ele sentiu os olhos molharem. Beijou-a mais profundamente e continuou seus movimentos, sentindo o corpo arrepiar por inteiro.

Ela o apertava contra si, beijando-o e mordendo na boca e no pescoço. Puxando-o com necessidade. Ele suspirou sentindo algo incontrolável. Queria fazer do jeito que era acostumado, mas ela ainda estava dolorida. Gemeu contra a boca macia e enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela, a água não foi incomodo naquele momento. Ela era tão perfeita e ele sentiu tanta falta de tê-la.

-Sirius.- Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e começou a falar algumas coisas que o fizeram tremer, então ele foi, uma, duas, três e na quarta ele chegou ao clímax com um gemido que morreu na mordida forte entre o ombro e o pescoço dela. A mão que a segurava pelo traseiro a apertou tão forte que ele tinha certeza, deixou marcas.

Foi muito intenso, muito delicioso e ele definitivamente precisaria de mais. Chupou o lugar que mordeu e a fez descer. Ela escorregou no chão molhado e ele a segurou. Afastou-se um pouco, olhando-a nos olhos e tirando o cabelo de seu rosto. Mellani sorriu e Sirius nunca a viu mais linda do que naquele momento, completamente sua e entregue. Beijou-a delicadamente e pegou o sabonete:

-Vem aqui Mel.- Ela sorriu, estava inebriada- Deixa eu te curtir mais um pouco.- Ela sorriu cansada para ele e encostaram as testas uma na outra. Ele nunca tinha sido tão delicado e atencioso quanto naquele momento e estava adorando:

-Mesmo doendo foi ótimo.- Ela sussurrou- Quero fazer de novo, e de novo, e de novo. – Beijou-o enquanto falava. Ele riu com a sinceridade dela e beijou-a. Sirius já tinha tido pequenos lapsos de carinho anteriormente, mas nada como aquele momento. Era a primeira vez na vida que se entregava tanto, que se deixava ser completamente carinhoso.

_/_

Sirius acordou depois de todos naquela manhã de segunda. Um sorriso idiota no rosto e o corpo dolorido. Levantou vendo seus amigos se arrumando com ânimo de quem estava com ressaca.

-Bom dia queridos amigos, bom dia.- Murmurou com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha. Remus sorriu confuso e James estreitou os olhos. Ele entrou no banheiro, parou em frente ao espelho e sorriu de canto ao ver o estado de seus ombros. Estavam cheios de marcas vermelhas e uma roxa em especial bem perto da orelha. Virou de costas, vendo o estado em que sua pele ficou. Todo marcado.

Quase gargalhou e foi escovar os dentes. Jogou uma água gelada no rosto pensando em Mellani. Ao pensar nela lembrou do livro que ganhou no natal e que não teve chance de ler. Saiu do banheiro e Remus já tinha descido. James estava de braços cruzados, olhando-o de cenho franzido- Bom dia Pontinhas. Está maravilhoso hoje.

-Você transou com a minha prima!- Acusou irritado. Sirius coçou a cabeça e deu de ombros. Não afirmou nem disse que não- Olha, você...- James começou a puxar os cabelos com raiva, o rosto ficando vermelho gradativamente até parecer um tomate. – Eu juro que...Juro que...Cobre esse chupão que eu não preciso saber como fizeram!- O de óculos começou a se esfregar como se quisesse limpar uma sujeira no corpo. - Imagens mentais. Eca! Eca!- Ficou se tremendo. Sirius revirou os olhos e saiu de perto, rindo. Andou até seu malão e pegou o livro que tinha ganhado. Se desfez de alguns materiais da aula para dar lugar a ele. Se trocou rapidamente e jogou a mochila num dos ombros, segurando a alça com a mão. James ainda dava chilique:

-Vamos?

-Vocês ao menos lembrou de usar um preservativo ou ela tomou alguma poção?

-Claro que sim.- Mentiu descaradamente e James suspirou aliviado- Desde quando sabe o que é preservativo? Isso é um método trouxa e...-Olhou para o amigo- Ahh Lily, aquela danadinha.

-Nós não transamos. – Gritou- Não ainda.- Murmurou sem jeito- É que ficamos empolgados outro dia e fui pesquisar. E como você sabe disso?

-Sou um sabe tudo, esqueceu?- Sorriu mostrando todos os dentes e James revirou os olhos. Desceram, James ainda resmungava coisas como "indecente, errado, minha irmãzinha" e Sirius não conseguiu conter o riso. Ele estava muito feliz. Muito mesmo. O salão comunal já estava um pouco cheio, os estudantes arrependidos de perderem um domingo comemorando a vitória do time tentavam tirar o atraso nos estudos.

-Que exagero. – O Maroto murmurou dando razão a Marlene. Estando de fora do frenesi dos exames ele podia ver o quanto todos estavam pilhados. Até mesmo James estava mais dedicado, revendo suas anotações de astronomia e poções. Claro que ele estava tranquilo porque não tinha dificuldade com nada. Talvez no sétimo ano precisasse se dedicar um pouco mais. Isso se a guerra terminasse antes. Ir bem na escola para servir a Voldemort estava fora de cogitação.

– To morto de fome.- Comentou quando saiam pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. James passou o caminho todo resmungando pra si e Sirius achou aquilo muito divertido. Não via a hora de encontrar Mellani e ficar o mais perto possível, abraçando-a e dizendo coisas no ouvido, apenas para ver James se contorcer em agonia.

Ao entrarem no salão principal James finalmente parou de resmungar. Sirius logo viu o motivo. Lílian estava lá, sentada ao lado de Remus, ambos lendo algo no Profeta Diário. James quase correu para chegar até eles e Sirius manteve seu passo preguiçoso. Viu o amigo sentar ao lado de Lílian e lhe beijar a bochecha. A ruiva corou e sorriu para ele, começando a comentar algo. Assim que Sirius chegou Remus baixou o jornal:

-Olha só. – Mostrou a capa a ele- Escândalo de corrupção no ministério. O super intendente está sendo afastado do cargo.

-Não era ele que barrava as decisões do departamento de leis mágicas?- James questionou confuso e Sirius assentiu.

-Sim. Quem vão colocar no lugar?

-O secretário de feitiços.- Remus murmurou num tom triste- Isso é coisa do seu pai?

-Com certeza.- Murmurou sentindo-se ansioso- Caramba. – Sentou e começou a servir-se de ovos e muito bacon- Isso é muito grave. Colocando alguém de confiança Orion tem todo poder para aprovar leis absurdas e para retirar conquistas do povo bruxo.

-Já começou.- Lílian murmurou- Está na matéria que a primeira medida é não reconhecer mestiços de espécies diferentes como portadores de varinhas. Se alguém é meio duende, ou meio gigante, ou sei lá, filho de algum lobisomem que vive em colônias terá a varinha caçada.

-Dão algum motivo pelo menos?- Sirius perguntou preocupado- Ou só fazem o que querem agora?

-A explicação é que os últimos acontecimentos e revoltas foram organizados por grupos com esse perfil de membros e que não podem deixar a sociedade bruxa em perigo. É sempre a mesma história.- Lily respondeu- Fingindo que tem algum motivo enobrecedor por cima da decisão nojenta. Foi assim com Hitler e está sendo agora.- A ruiva suspirou muito preocupada e Sirius a olhou com compreensão- Sirius. Pode avaliar meus feitiços de proteção amanhã? Quero proteger minha família o mais depressa que puder.

-Sim. Entendo. Posso falar com Dumbledore se você quiser. Acho que seria até mais seguro se ele ajudasse a lançar o feitiço. Para não correr o risco do Ministério te detectar.

-Você faria isso? –Ele assentiu- Muito, muito obrigada.

-Sabe da Mel?- Lílian sorriu discretamente e Sirius notou que ela mirou algum ponto de seu pescoço, para logo depois encará-lo fingindo não saber de nada.

-Dormindo ainda.- Sirius pegou a gravata do uniforme que estava dentro do bolso e ajeitou no pescoço, arrumando a gola do jeito certo, para não ficar expondo aquela marca. Ele adorava saber que Mellani tinha feito aquilo, mas ninguém precisava ficar supondo coisas por aí. – Uau. Primeira vez que te vejo usando o uniforme do jeito certo.- A ruiva debochou e Sirius sorriu convencido:

-Ficou louquinha por mim agora, não é?

-Não sei se percebeu, mas alinhamento não é bem um atrativo pra ela.- Remus disse apontando para James.

-Hey! Sou muito arrumado.- Resmungou- E cheiroso.

-Eu sei.- Remus debochou.

-Sério. Dá um cheiro aqui.- Apontou para o pescoço.

-Não vou ficar te cheirando. Eu posso sentir seu perfume daqui.- O monitor falou debochado e Sirius riu. Remus era o que tinha os sentidos mais aguçados de todos eles. Abriu a boca para debochar sobre algo, mas Regulus chegou, cumprimentando a todos e sentando ao lado do irmão.

Tomaram café num clima menos tenso do que no começo, mas Lílian estava nitidamente distante. Ele não a culpava. Era muito desumano tudo que ocorria. Quando terminou o café Mellani ainda não tinha aparecido e ele ficou ansioso. Como deveria agir em público? Eles nunca tiveram essa coisa de afeto em público devido à natureza da relação, mas agora ele era o namorado oficial, não era? Ele tinha pedido algo? Ele precisava?

-Sirius!- Regulus o chamou quase gritando e o Black piscou confuso- Tô te chamando faz três dias.

-Que?

-Vamos nessa?

-To esperando a Mellani.- O irmão sorriu de canto e Sirius ficou impressionado com o quanto eram parecidos, principalmente quando o irmão ria daquele jeito:

-Eu preciso falar com você.- Sussurrou olhando de canto para os amigos. Sirius ficou preocupado e levantou.

-Vamos nessa. Pontas.- James o olhou curioso- Se a Mel aparecer diz que tive que resolver algo, ok?

-Pode deixar. Vou avisar que está fugindo.- O Potter debochou e Sirius riu. Saindo ao lado do irmão.

-Tem aula do quê?- Sirius perguntou.

-Feitiços.

-Vou com você.- E começaram a andar.- Então?

-A mãe quer que a gente fique em casa agora nas férias. –Sirius franziu o cenho:

-Algum motivo especifico?

-Ela disse que quer conversar com a gente. Algo importante. Pediu pra eu falar com você. Pra você ir numa boa.

-E se eu não quiser ir?

-Não é bem uma opção.- Sirius bufou- Só nós dois. Nada de Mellani e James. Parece ser algo sério.

-Você está sabendo de algo?- Regulus negou veemente e Sirius sentiu algo ali- Está estranho faz tempo Reg. Sabe que pode contar as coisas pra mim. O que tá rolando?

-Nada. A mãe só quer o melhor pra gente, você sabe, não é?- Sirius o olhou cético:

-O que você sabe?

-Eu faço uma ideia do que seja, mas...Pode ser que não.- Sirius sentiu o coração ficar fraco. Sua mãe nunca o tinha convidado diretamente para ser parte dos comensais, claro, ele era tão irritantemente certo do que queria, do que acreditava, que a mãe sabia que com ele não funcionaria daquele jeito e que teria que pegá-lo por outros modos, mas agora... Agora ele só tinha caído em outra casa, mas apesar de seu comportamento propenso aos trouxas, era um bom filho. Bem diferente do que foi outra vez.

-Reg. Eu não vou participar de nada que ela quiser. Ela...Nem tem direito de me pedir nada. Nunca foi mesmo uma mãe.

-Como pode dizer isso?- Começaram a subir as escadas. Falavam baixo com medo de serem ouvidos- Ela...-Suspirou- Ela faz muito por nós.

-Como o que? Nos deixar chorando sozinhos depois que o pai nos batia?

-Você não chorava.- Sirius franziu o cenho- E só nos metia em mais encrencas. Com suas vingancinhas. Olha. Eu não vou te convencer a gostar da nossa mãe. Mas você tem que ficar ciente do que ela fez e ainda faz por nós.

-O que ela ainda faz por nós? –Sirius riu com nítida irritação- O que fez? Me fala.

-Eu não vou te falar. Você não é o super dotado? O inteligente? Enxerga.- Seu irmão parecia muito magoado.

-Eu não entendo.- Terminaram as escadas e viraram para um corredor- Como é que você se ofende tanto por ela?

-Ela é minha mãe. Ela me carregou nove meses, sofreu durante o parto, me amamentou, cuidou de mim, me ensinou a comer, usar o banheiro, me deu casa, um quarto, educação e proteção. Acha que não é o suficiente?

-Proteção? Ela quer nos jogar nas mãos de comensais!

-Ela quer nos proteger do nosso pai!- Rosnou irritado e mais uma vez a semelhança entre eles foi evidente- Pensa um pouco, coloca de lado essa magoa. Você fica reclamando que ela é injusta com você, mas você não é justo com ela, você não dá uma chance. Diferente dela. Sirius, você erra o tempo todo, você a destrata e desobedece e mesmo assim ela te da novas chances, porque ela sabe que você é um ser humano. – Pararam na porta da sala, ainda era cedo para ter alguém ali. Regulus encostou na parede e Sirius também. Ficaram lado a lado, ambos de braços cruzados e cabeça baixa. Ambos irritados um com o outro

\- Será que não consegue largar suas verdades por um instante? Não pode abrir seus pensamentos para outras coisas? Ou você tem tanta necessidade de ser o dono da razão que não consegue enxergar o óbvio?

-Enxergar o quê?- Perguntou levantando a cabeça:

-Que antes de ser mãe ela é uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que foi obrigada a casar com 16 anos de idade, com o próprio primo, que nem bom dia dizia a ela, mesmo a conhecendo desde sempre. Você acha que ela casou por amor? Por que admirava nosso pai? Ela sabia quem ele era. O que acha que ela sentiu quando foi obrigada a fazer isso?- Sirius engoliu em seco- O que acha que ela sente quando olha pra sua cara? Quando te ve distante, atacando-a. – Suspirou- Você é parecido com Orion de um jeito que nunca serei. Vocês são a imagem esculpida um do outro. Agora, o que acha que ela sente quando olha pra você? Em? – Sirius sentiu um aperto no peito. Uma emoção que queimava por dentro. Se afastou da parede ficando de frente para o irmão:

-Então é isso? É por isso que ela me trata assim? Por que ela não consegue ter um pingo de carinho por mim?

-Muito pelo contrário! Ela te ama mesmo assim!- Sirius sentiu o peito doer. Seus olhos ficaram marejados. O que era aquilo? Anos de mágoa em relação a sua mãe? Coisas que nem ele sabia que sentia? – Não consegue ver? Mesmo você sendo a cara de uma das pessoas que ela mais odeia no mundo ainda assim te ama. Mais do que a ela mesma. Ela fez e ainda faz sacrifícios por nós.

-Eu não sei do que está falando.

-A começar pelo fato de nos deixar ficar nos Potter o tempo inteiro. O que acha que é? Por que quer se ver livre de nós? É por causa de Orion. – Sirius cruzou os braços, franzido o cenho- E acha que ela nos exige tanto a troco do que?

-De se exibir para a elite puro sangue.

-Não Sirius. A coisa é bem mais complicada que ego. Se você não começar a olhar para nossa mãe como um ser humano, passível de erros e que nos ama acima de tudo...-Olhou-o profundamente, Sirius sentiu que seu irmão estava muito tenso com algo- Ela vai enlouquecer. Ela vai pra um lugar que não tem volta e a culpa será nossa.

-Você sabe de mais alguma coisa.

-Sei. E se você prestasse mais atenção a sua família também saberia.- A porta da sala abriu- Eu não estou chateado com você. Só quero que pense um pouco. – Suspirou, olhando consternado para o irmão- E que não dê chilique nessas férias. Seja sensato.

-Tudo bem.- Sirius murmurou ainda de cara fechada- Eu vou pra casa. Mas por você.

-Não Sirius. – Regulus estava muito sério- É por você. – E entrou na sala.

Sirius fez seu caminho para o corredor de transfiguração e ao chegar lá alguns alunos já entravam na sala, as caras enfiadas em pergaminhos e livros. Sirius sentou na frente da sala. Por pedido nada cortês de Minerva ele tinha que sentar ali. A mulher ainda desconfiava de alguma trapaça dele para ser tão bom na aula dela.

Ficou sentado, sem vontade de ler o livro que ganhou de Mellani e pensando em seu irmão. Sua mãe faria aquilo, ela os convidaria para se juntar a Voldemort, ela os intimaria. Saiu de seus pensamentos ao sentir uma mão em seus cabelos. Olhou para cima e viu Mellani. Ela sorriu para ele e sentou ao seu lado. Sirius não disse nada, apenas passou o braço pelo ombro dela e descansou o queixo em sua cabeça, beijando-lhe os cabelos com preocupação.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sim. Regulus, Walburga...

-Senhor Black e senhorita Grant!- Minerva quase gritou e eles se soltaram- Estavam com saudades um do outro?- Sirius segurou um revirar de olhos ao ver o jeito irritado da professora- Que comportamento lamentável. E sempre os dois.- Ele sabia que ela estava se referindo ao flagra do armário de vassouras que o senhor Flitwick tinha dado neles. – Senhorita Grant, sente-se ali.- Apontou para uma mesa bem distante da de Sirius:

-O que acha que somos? Exibicionistas?- Ela questionou deixando a professora corada.

-Detenção senhorita Grant! Hoje à noite. E menos 20 pontos para Grifinória pela resposta mal criada. E mais. A partir de hoje seu lugar é ali.- Mellani continuou sentada, encarando a professora- Com seu desempenho nessa aula, não precisa de mais distrações prestes a fazer os NOM's - Ele viu sua garota corar e cruzar os braços- Agora senhorita Grant.

-Argh. – Levantou e saiu pisando duro até seu novo lugar. Minerva lançou um olhar gelado a Sirius e começou a escrever na lousa. A aula nunca passou tão devagar e ao terminar Mellani saiu de fininho, esperando-o do lado de fora, não dando chances para a professora a chamar para uma conversa. Ele sorriu carinhosamente para ela e passou o braço pelo ombro da jovem. Mellani segurou a mão dele, que descansava em seu ombro e saíram andando, abraçados. Era tão estranho para ele andar assim com ela, mas não tirava sua satisfação, pelo contrário:

-Dormiu bem?- Murmurou beijando-lhe a têmpora e ela assentiu.

-E você?

-Yep.

-O que aconteceu?

-Minha mãe quer que eu passe as férias por lá.- Viraram o corredor- Não foi um pedido. E Regulus ainda acha que sou duro de mais com ela.

-Na verdade...-Ela se encolheu e parou de falar. Sirius franziu o cenho, puxando-a ainda mais para si e tentando parecer descontraído.

-Qual é. Pode me falar. –Beijou-lhe os cabelos- Hum?- Ela suspirou.

-Bem. Eu não queria me intrometer nisso, mas Walburga nunca foi uma bruxa comigo, pelo contrário, sempre me deu bastante atenção. Pra mim ela só parece rígida. Mas...-Mellani estava nitidamente constrangida- Isso é entre você e ela e não convivi com vocês o suficiente para saber.

-Por que de uma hora pra outra eu é que sou o errado da história?

-Eu não estou te acusando de ser errado, só acho que as histórias tem sempre dois lados.

-E eu não parei pra ouvir o dela? É isso? Vai me dizer o mesmo que o Regulus?

-Você é quem está dizendo.- Ela murmurou ainda sem jeito- Eu nem mesmo sei direito qual o grande problema entre você e ela.- Nem Sirius conseguia colocar em palavras, era uma magoa tão grande que vinha desde sua tenra idade. Franziu o cenho e começaram a descer as escadas em direção as masmorras.

-Eu não vou contar isso agora. Não num corredor cheio de gente. Acontece que...-Bufou- Eu só queria que ela esquecesse minha existência.

-Bem. Ela é sua mãe, meio difícil isso acontecer. – E a frase de Mellani o deixou mais irritado ainda com Walburga- Olha, se isso te faz tão mal mudamos de assunto, ok?

-Ok.

-Eu estou precisando de ajuda com um projeto que Remus está desenvolvendo comigo. A Alice está ajudando, mas ninguém consegue fazer um filtro de percepção tão bom. A gente ainda não estudou isso e os livros não são tão claros. Você sabe fazer um?

-Mais ou menos.- Coçou a nuca- Eu não sou muito bom, os meus são bem fracos, mas posso te ensinar o básico. Consegue seguir depois?

-Com certeza.- Respondeu animada.

-Que você vai fazer depois da detenção?- Ele perguntou quando estavam a uns dois corredores da sala de poções.

-Estudar. O NOM's está chegando e Minerva tem razão quanto ao meu desemprenho em transfiguração. Eu odeio como aquela mulher é sagaz.- Os alunos que estavam tendo poções já saiam, tornando o fluxo bem mais difícil já que iam na direção contrária. Sirius sentiu o pescoço quente, mas não podia abrir a camisa e mostrar o chupão que tinha recebido:

-Nossa isso aqui está um forno.- Mellani resmungou prendendo os cabelos num coque e abrindo mais a camisa do uniforme. Usava uma regata branca por baixo e o Black engoliu em seco ao observar o leve decote que a camisa agarrada fazia:

-Eu posso te ajudar se quiser.- Ele sussurrou na orelha dela. Mellani riu, mas se afastaram devido ao calor. Alguns minutos depois os amigos se aproximaram-Sério, sou o melhor aluno dessa matéria.

-Vai me ajudar ou me distrair?- Ele sorriu e murmurou um pouco antes de James se aproximar:

-Se você for bem eu te recompenso.- Se aproximou sorrindo travesso e lhe deu um selinho rápido, Mellani riu contra a boca dele. Encostaram na parede esperando a sala de poções esvaziar.

-Urgh! Não sou obrigado. Eca! Saiam de perto.- E o Potter se colocou entre os dois para logo em seguida ser puxado bruscamente por Lílian.

-Para de ser chato.- A ruiva lhe chamou atenção- Deixa os dois.

-Cereja.- Sirius sorriu- Doe.- Cumprimentou a loira que sorriu para ele- Onde está o resto da gangue?

-Remus está enroscado com a Camila sabe-se lá onde.- James resmungou e Sirius olhou para Dorcas no mesmo segundo. Ela ficou nitidamente chateada, mas logo se escondeu atrás do livro de feitiços. Lílian acertou o braço de James com um tapa ao mesmo tempo que Mellani e ele se encolheu:

-Ouch. Que foi isso?- Ambas apontaram para Dorcas, que estava muito concentrada em seu livro. Sirius deu algum crédito, ela estava fingindo bem- Foi só um comentário infame, Remus é tão devagar que só vai ficar com essa menina no final do sétimo ano se ela ainda quiser ele.

-James!- Lílian bufou e Sirius mudou de assunto para o alivio de todos. Dorcas continuou com o livro na cara.

_/_

Os próximos dias seguiram cansativos para o Black. Mellani insistiu em ter aulas extras de transfiguração o que tomava todas as suas noites após o jantar salvo os dias de treinamento. Ajudar Mellani com transfiguração era cansativo e puxado. Ela tinha dificuldade com as formulas e depois da primeira hora ficava irritada e resmungona. Sirius cansou de dizer que se ela não parasse de reclamar não faria progresso algum, mas ela continuava a atacar as formulas dizendo que o método da escola podava seu potencial.

O fato de sua garota e seus amigos estarem absortos nos estudos por causa dos exames não deu tempo para ele sequer ficar a sós com Mellani novamente e ele queria muito ficar a sós com ela. Na quinta-feira, quando foi visitar Dumbledore em sua sala, Sirius sentiu-se culpado por ter esquecido de sondar os fantasmas novamente. Ele sentou na cadeira de frente para o diretor e o homem sorriu fracamente. Sirius notou a preocupação no semblante do diretor assim como as vestes, sempre tão alegres e imponentes, meio amassadas:

-Desculpe pela ausência na última semana Sirius. As coisas estão ficando intensas lá fora. Como estão os sonhos?

-Não os tive essa semana. – Sirius parou para pensar no motivo do porque estava tendo noites calmas- Acho que estou indo dormir muito cansado.

-Teve algum alívio de estresse recentemente?

-Bem.- Suspirou e sorriu discretamente- Fiz as pazes com Mellani. – Dumbledore assentiu compreensivo.

-Sirius, lembra que me disse que não consegue lembrar os motivos do ataque que ocorrerá em Southhampton e nem os detalhes?- O moreno assentiu e Dumbledore cruzou as mãos embaixo do queixo, deixando a mostra um corte profundo no braço- Acredito eu que esses detalhes, tão cruciais para nós, possam estar contidos no seu subconsciente.

-Mas não estariam na penseira?

-As lembranças da penseira são extraídas com você consciente. São o que você lembra. Se permitir gostaria de testar novamente aquela técnica de relaxamento. Em transe podemos acessar sua mente onde nem você chega quando acordado.

-Isso não é perigoso? Não pode desencadear, sei lá, um outro derrame?

-Se ficar perigoso eu te tiro do transe. Mas, apenas pense um pouco...

-Tudo bem. Eu topo, agora mesmo se for preciso.

-Sirius, você tem noção de que...

-Eu tenho.- Cortou o diretor com ansiedade visível- Tudo que eu puder fazer para evitar Southhampton, para evitar a exposição da família Potter nessa guerra, eu farei. Nem que me coloque em risco. Eu sei que isso vai acontecer, é como um ponto fixo na história, que se não acontecer pode gerar graves consequências. Eu cheguei a essa conclusão, mas quanto a família Potter. Se pudermos preservá-los.

-Tudo bem. Me siga, por favor.- Ambos levantaram e Sirius seguiu o mais velho por uma porta. Ao passar pela fênix ele não conseguiu se conter e admirou a ave com reverencia. O pássaro o olhou nos olhos como se soubesse tudo sobre ele, igual Dumbledore fazia.

-Hey Fawkes.- Tocou a cabeça dela e sorriu quando a ave aceitou o carinho. Passou pela porta e subiu algumas escadas, outra porta e finalmente um quarto. Sirius nunca imaginou que um dia entraria no quarto de Dumbledore e muito menos que alguém da idade dele tivesse que subir tantas escadas sempre:

-Preciso que deite e fique o mais relaxado possível. Ao induzir sua mente você ficará numa espécie de sono e por isso não podemos fazer isso numa cadeira. Agora retire os sapatos e deite-se. Precisa estar relaxado. - O Black assentiu, uma queimação de ansiedade na boca do estomago. Tirou o all star que usava e sentou na cama. Dumbledore puxou uma cadeira que estava de canto e sentou na frente dele.

\- Agora olhe pra mim e não me expulse da sua mente. Me deixe entrar e ouça minha voz.- Sirius assentiu. Dumbledore segurou o rosto dele, deixando todos os dedos das duas mãos encostarem na testa, têmporas e nuca. Sirius sentiu um turbilhão, como se Dumbledore entrasse fisicamente em sua mente. Aquilo doeu um pouco e ele forçou uma parada.

\- Deixe que eu fique Sirius.- O mais velho pediu e ele relaxou- Preciso acessar os níveis com você ainda consciente caso contrário não conseguirei acessar nada além do vazio. Agora feche os olhos.- Sirius fechou e tentou relaxar. A voz de Dumbledore lhe passava muita calma.

\- Você está num lugar vazio. Nada pode te tocar ou te fazer mal.- Sirius se viu num lugar sem nada, era tudo preto, uma grande sala preta, sem luz, a não ser onde estava seu corpo. Apesar de ser tudo escuro ele conseguia se ver. - Sirius, você precisa caminhar até suas lembranças, vamos começar com algo recente. Hoje cedo. O que fez hoje? Quero que se lembre, qual foi a sensação de acordar hoje.

Sirius não estava mais numa sala escura, agora tinha uma porta, parecia a porta de seu dormitório. Ele andou até lá e a abriu. Ao abri-la ele estava novamente acordando, cansado, como se realmente tivesse voltado no tempo e estivesse acordando de novo. E todas as suas ações foram as mesmas, ele jogou o lençol para o lado, falou com Remus, tropeçou na vassoura de James e foi para o banho. Mesmo que ele quisesse fazer outra coisa não podia, apenas seguia os cursos de suas ações anteriores, como um expectador dentro do próprio corpo. Ao se olhar no espelho ele voltou para a sala escura.

-Sirius?- A voz calma de Dumbledore o chamou.

-Sim?- Respondeu olhando em volta. A porta tinha sumido, eram só ele e a escuridão novamente.

-Agora vamos um pouco mais longe, que tal no começo da semana? Domingo. Foi um dia importante, não? Vocês ganharam a taça.- Sirius assentiu e logo a porta surgiu a sua frente, mas não era a porta do dormitório, era a porta do vestiário.

-Vá em frente.

-Não.- Murmurou- É muito pessoal. Não quero que você veja.

-Apenas abra para saber se conseguiu chegar lá.

-Se eu abrir serei puxado. É realmente muito pessoal senhor.

-Tudo bem. Se concentre. – Sirius saiu de perto da porta, tentando bloquear a vontade de abrir aquela porta e reviver todo o prazer e felicidade que sentiu no domingo. – Vamos um pouco mais longe agora. Ano passado. Escolha um momento de sua preferência. – Sirius logo viu uma porta, era a porta do restaurante. Ele não podia evitar sua mente de ir para os momentos com ela. Principalmente no restaurante, onde a beijou pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo.

-Não.- Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu viu a porta do quarto de Mellani. Abriu-a e foi puxado. Estava deitado no chão, de mãos dadas com ela, conversavam sobre como James não sabia parar de falar. O som dos Stones, o toque da mão dela na sua, era tudo tão real que parecia impossível ser apenas uma lembrança. Ficou ali pouco tempo, sem controle do que gostaria de fazer foi puxado de volta para a escuridão- Eu posso me controlar?

-Dificilmente. Você se lembrará muito pouco disso ao acordar, apenas alguns flashes e emoções. E para controlar você precisa de muito treinamento e uma habilidade incrível de conseguir ser racional mesmo estando inconsciente.

-E porque estamos tendo essa conversa agora?

-Estou mantendo seu lado racional acordado por minha mente. Se eu sair você caí num estado de sonhos.- Sirius suspirou- Agora vamos mais longe. Pense na sua infância. Os lugares que gostava de se esconder, o doce preferido, aqueles detalhes pequenos.- Ele era mestre nisso. Logo viu a porta de seu quarto e abriu. Estava com cinco anos de idade, ele e Regulus tinham feito uma cabana com os lençóis que ia desde sua cama até a sacada. Era a coisa mais legal do mundo. Seu tio Alphard, seu querido tio Alphard, tinha feito um feitiço que deixava tudo suspenso no ar e o chão forrado de almofadas. O tio estava brincando com eles de um jeito que seu pai nunca tinha feito. Os lençóis estavam com um feitiço que simulavam o espaço, cheio de estrelas, nebulosas e super novas. Ele nem lembrava direito daquele momento:

-Meninos.- Tio Alphard chamou enquanto eles corriam ajoelhados na cabaninha- Se acalmem, se acalmem. Venham aqui.- Sirius engatinhou até ele, ambos foram abraçados por ele- Agora vamos conversar igual gente grande.

-Eu já sou bem grande.- Sirius murmurou- Cinco anos. Uma mão cheia!

-Um homem!- Alphard olhou para os dois com muito carinho- O tio não vai mais morar aqui. Vocês sabem, não é?- Ambos assentiram tristes.

-Eu gosto tanto quando você chega do trabalho.- Sirius resmungou e abraçou-o escondendo o rosto e as futuras lágrimas no peito do homem- É tão legal. Você ainda vai visitar a gente?

-Acho que a mamãe não vai deixar.- Regulus cochichou e Sirius sentiu o tio suspirar.

-Prestem atenção.- Abraçou os dois mais perto- Eu amo vocês. Os amo muito. Vocês serão sempre meus primeiros filhos, ok?

-E se você tiver uma menina e esquecer da gente?- Sirius perguntou com medo- Eu não quero te perder tio Al.

-Eu também não quero perder vocês.- Sirius foi puxado subitamente. Antes de ouvir o choro de seu tio. Sua garganta fechou e ele sentiu o peito doer. Ele só foi ver o tio novamente antes de ir para Hogwarts, ele tinha passado por lá e comprado uma briga e tanto com Orion. Walburga parecia sentir falta do irmão. Analisando bem agora, Sirius conseguia lembrar de que viu a mãe chorando quando o tio foi embora. Era bem a verdade, Alphard os criou, não Orion, mas ele, e foi expulso da mansão Black por gritar com o dono. Por bater em Orion após ele bater em Sirius e Regulus. Tio Alphard defendia Andy, gostava deles, tinha uma esposa trouxa e era a única referência que Sirius tinha. Suspirou. Aquela lembrança o machucou. Antes que Dumbledore pudesse lhe induzir outra memória ele se viu diante de uma porta. Franziu o cenho confuso. Ele não conhecia aquela, era uma porta de carvalho escuro, com um brasão em cima, parecia da família Potter, mas não tinha certeza. Era muito antiga.

-Cuidado.- Dumbledore pediu quando ele foi atraído para aquela estranha passagem. Segurou a maçaneta e girou. Primeiro um clarão, depois uma música tocada num piano. Nada além disso. Ele estava se movendo, num grande salão, sentia-se mais alto do que era, e bem mais magro. Ele queria se olhar, mas não podia, mais uma vez estava apenas de espectador dentro do próprio corpo. E sentia seu coração bater acelerado. Estava numa festa, andando até uma garota. Ela era linda, tinha cabelos negros e olhos cinzas, linda, da mesma altura que ele:

-Posso dançar com a minha irmã?

-Dançar comigo mesma não conta Eliot.

-Elie. Não seja turrona só porque está de olho naquele cabeça de vento.- Sirius se viu puxando-a, rodando-a sem parar, um tipo de dança que nunca aprendeu, roupas que nunca vestiu, sotaque que nunca teve, mas emoções que conhecia. -Quando rodou mais uma vez a cena foi substituída. Não estavam mais no salão de baile, estavam num corredor. Ela o olhava com lágrimas nos olhos:

-É errado Eliot. Errado.

-Quem disse? Padres? A nossa mãe?

-Você sabe que não podemos.

-Eu sei o que eu sinto. E não pode ser errado, talvez as pessoas do nosso tempo não entendam o que é o amor e por isso façam isso com a gente. – Sentia-se sofrer, seu coração pesado ao ver Elie chorar por causa dele- As pessoas acabaram de inventar a luz, a tecnologia, todos esses artefatos incríveis, mas se esqueceram do principal.

-O que?- Ela sussurrou:

-Que eu amo você e não vou parar, nunca.- Beijou-a e ao beijá-la soube que Elie tinha o mesmo beijo de Mellani. E aquilo era de mais para sua mente processar. Foi sugado para o vazio novamente e entrou em pânico:

-O que foi isso?- Gritou numa voz esganiçada- O que foi isso?- Pediu.

-Se acalme Sirius. Eu não consegui ver. Não pude atravessar a porta com você. O que viu?

-Eu era outra pessoa. Eu me chamava Eliot e estava...Com Elie, acho que era minha irmã, mas... Eram pessoas do século dezoito ou dezenove, eu não sei...Estou confuso. Pode me levar de volta? O que foi isso?

-Provavelmente algo que seu subconsciente sonha, mas nada relevante, apenas imaginação.

-Mas foi muito real!- Gritou quase chorando. Seu coração ainda apertava- Muito real!

-Ok. Tudo bem. Vamos voltar?

-Sim.- Murmurou com vontade de chorar. Sentiu a pressão sair levemente da sua cabeça e soube que Dumbledore estava lhe deixando. Tudo ficou escuro como se desmaiasse.

Sirius abriu os olhos confuso. Piscou sem entender onde estava. Era Hogwarts, mas...

-Sirius?- O Black sentiu um gosto amargo na boca- Tudo bem?

-O que houve? Conseguiu alguma resposta?

-Por enquanto não. Basta saber que a técnica funciona e que logo mais podemos acessar as memórias do outro universo, o que você esteve antes desse.

-É interessante colocar as coisas nesses termos.- Virou, pronto para descer da cama e caiu deitado- Tá tudo rodando.

-É natural. Já vai passar.- Sirius fechou os olhos, as lembranças eram embaralhadas, confusas, lembrou de seu tio Alphard e uma súbita vontade de vê-lo o tomou. Alguma coisa no fundo de sua mente lhe deixou subitamente curioso sobre o século dezoito e as invenções daquela época. Quando sentiu-se melhor Dumbledore lhe fez algumas perguntas médicas sobre como se sentia. Sirius respondeu enquanto colocava o tênis e ficou aliviado ao deixar a presença do diretor. Ele queria muito mandar uma carta para seu tio e por algum motivo bizarro dançar com Mellani.

**N/A: UOU! Quanta informação nesse cap. Antes que todo mundo venha criticar a Mellani eu vou em defesa da minha filha favorita hehehe. Gente, vocês lembram quando ela namorou o Remus em Pintura Intima? Lembram como ela era romântica e toda inocente? Só que ela nunca amou o Remus, agora imaginem ela toda menininha e inocente, com uma pessoa feito o Sirius, que ainda por cima ela ama muito. Ela não viveu tudo que viveu em P.I ela ainda tem essa coisa mais romântica e inocente com ela. Vamos acompanhando a fic e ver se o Sirius vai saber lidar com isso ou ferrar com tudo. =D **

**Quem gostou manda um comentário. Não custa me deixar feliz. Sirius como sempre faz tudo errado, mas acaba ficando certo. Eu sou a culpada de mimar tanto esse personagem! Hehehe. Espero que tenham curtido. **


	21. Capítulo 20: Bons momentos e machismo

**Capítulo 20: Bons momentos e machismo**

**N/A: Olá meus queridos leitores, tudo bem com vocês? Hum? Demorei dessa vez né? Por isso o post triplo. As coisas correram, dia 26 foi meu aniversário, antes dele a semana foi agitada. Minha vó e minha mãe ficaram doentes (uma gripe e outra meningite) e foi um susto e tanto. Foram dias de estresse. Mas estou viva, sem gripe, sem meningite e postando. Hehehe. Espero que gostem do cap. Está uma fofura.**

**_/_**

**Estou pensando em como as pessoas se apaixonam de maneiras misteriosas. Talvez apenas o toque de uma mão. Eu, me apaixono por você a cada dia- Ed Sheeran- Thinking Out Loud**

No sábado, após tentar ganhar uma sessão de amassos com Mellani sem sucesso, Sirius foi para os jardins, irritado que todos estivessem muito ocupados surtando com os exames e ficando nervosos com ele por não estar nem aí. Parou perto do lago, chutando pedrinhas e olhando em volta. Teve sonhos com algo no passado, ele era um tal de Eliot e estava muito encrencado, mas não conseguiu descobrir o motivo.

Sua sessão com Dumbledore foi extremamente peculiar e ele ainda tinha flashes das lembranças que o mais velho acessou. Era tudo muito surreal e passava feito uma névoa por sua mente. Sem ter o que fazer lembrou do livro sobre viagens no tempo que Mellani lhe deu e resolveu voltar para o dormitório e pegá-lo. Antes que se afastasse muito do lago viu algo que chamou sua atenção. Um raminho de flores brancas, sozinhas, longe dos arbustos onde flores silvestres nasciam. Se aproximou notando os detalhes, tinha seis pétalas, todas branquinhas e um funil amarelo no centro. Era linda. Pegou-as formando um raminho e andou de volta para o castelo. O cheiro delas era bom, tinha cheiro de natureza e era tão incrível olhá-las.

Sorriu e ao chegar no salão comunal procurou Mellani com o olhar. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Lily no balcão de estudos. James estava ao lado da ruiva e parecia explicar algo as duas. Pelo modo como Mellani estava emburrada e Lílian nitidamente frustrada Sirius deduziu que o amigo tentava ensinar Transfiguração. Se aproximou, sem notar que deixou uma das quatro flores que colheu cair. Sentou ao lado de Mellani e lhe beijou a bochecha:

-Pra tirar essa sua cara feia.- Murmurou lhe entregando as flores. Mellani virou completamente, observando o mimo. Pegou-os com cuidado, sem esboçar reação alguma. Ela olhou para as flores e Sirius viu os olhos dela encherem de água:

-Narcisos?

-Não sei.- Sorriu- O que foi? Tem alergia?- Perguntou vendo os olhos dela molhados e as bochechas vermelhas.

-Não...-Suspirou e abraçou-o fortemente- São lindos.- Beijou-o emocionada observando as flores com todo carinho do mundo. – Preciso colocá-las na água. Agora!- Beijou-o mais uma vez e sorriu com felicidade para ele. Sirius sentiu o peito apertar de carinho e satisfação e sorriu de volta.- Já volto. – Subiu correndo para o dormitório. Sirius finalmente reparou que James e Lílian encaravam:

-Que foi?

-Como sabia?- James perguntou com um sorriso curioso.

-Sabia o quê?

-Narcisos. As flores preferidas da mãe dela. As flores que ela levou no buquê de casamento, que ela colocava na mesa nos cafés da manhã de domingo.- James explicou e Sirius sentiu uma emoção estranha ao saber daquilo, uma mistura de orgulho por ter acertado em cheio e tristeza por fazer Mellani lembrar da mãe.

-Eu...Será que ela...?

-Ela adorou.- Lily murmurou- Quase chorou. Provavelmente foi o melhor que deu a ela até hoje.

-Eu não sabia que ela conhecia nomes de flores. Muito menos que fosse uma menina que gosta dessas coisas. Só...-Pensou no motivo- Só achei bonita e trouxe. – Sirius estava perplexo por conhecer algo tão intimo e sensível sobre Mellani, algo que nunca fez ideia e que James e Lily tinham conhecimento.

-Bem.- James sorriu- Acertou em cheio. Ela ama essas flores. – Pararam de falar quando viram Mellani descer. Ela o abraçou de novo, bem forte, suspirando enquanto deixava a cabeça deitar no ombro dele. Sirius beijou-lhe os cabelos e se afastou um pouco.

-Isso foi tão inesperado. Obrigada.- Sorriu para ele muito feliz. Meu dia estava sendo horrível. Me sentindo inútil com essa coisa de transfiguração.- Sussurrou apenas para ele ouvir.- Eu amo essas flores. Elas me fazem lembrar a minha mãe.- Beijou-o rapidamente:

-Vamos sair daqui?- Pediu com a voz manhosa. Mellani mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu, as bochechas ficaram coradas. Levantaram e Sirius viu a flor de Narciso no chão e pegou-a sorrindo. Parou, colocando a flor atrás da orelha dela. Algo em sua atitude a fez se emocionar. O Black sorriu, segurando a mão dela na sua e saindo do salão comunal.

-Onde vamos?- Ela perguntou curiosa:

-Um lugar bacana. – Murmurou ansioso. Andaram em silêncio até o sétimo andar. Mellani também parecia muito ansiosa. O Black parou em frente a parede. Queria algo legal para passar um tempo com sua garota, curtindo-a sem interrupções. Logo uma porta apareceu.

Ao entrarem Mellani suspirou. Era um quarto, mas todo de madeira, igual um chalé nas montanhas. Uma grande janela mostrava a paisagem do lado de fora, montanhas e neve com pinheiros em volta. A temperatura do lado de dentro era amena, bem mais fresco do que do lado de fora onde o verão consumia seus dias. Uma lareira num canto, um tapete felpudo no chão, uma cama mais ao fundo, perto da janela. A iluminação era pouca e bem aconchegante. A jovem passou por ele, encantada com a vista.

-Como...-Mellani parou na janela. Olhando para o lado de fora- Como isso é possível?

-Apenas uma ilusão. Não estamos numa montanha realmente. Lembra do restaurante no natal?- Mellani assentiu- Estávamos no meio de Londres e parecia uma montanha, igual aqui. – A loira continuou de costas, olhando para a paisagem selvagem do lado de fora.

– Foi tudo da sua cabeça?

-Eu queria um lugar que nós dois gostássemos.- Ela virou, ficando de braços cruzados. Olhando-o com um sorriso nos lábios.

-E por que o frio?- A porta atrás dele tinha acabado de sumir. Sirius andou até ela, as mãos passaram pela cintura e o corpo colou ao dela:

-Porque é mais aconchegante -Beijou-lhe o queixo de um jeito provocante e sorriu ao senti-la respirar profundamente- Pra ficarmos perto...- Beijou-lhe apenas o lábio inferior, mordendo-o- Para...

-Cala a boca.- Mandou puxando-o para um beijo que o deixou completamente inebriado. Mellani apertou o corpo contra o dele e andaram cegamente até a cama. Sirius desceu as mãos até as pernas e a puxou para cima, derrubando-a na cama, sem parar de beijá-la em nenhum segundo, colando o corpo e esfregando-se em cima dela, aproveitando todo o sabor e a deliciosa sensação do beijo.

Ouviu uma música começar a tocar de fundo e gemeu no meio do beijo ao notar que era Stones. Desceu os beijos até o pescoço macio e mordeu, ouvindo o gemido que ela soltou e adorando. Se afastou mais, finalmente identificando a música. Era Don't Stop.

Sentou sobre ela, deixando seus quadris ainda grudados e sorriu de canto enquanto tirava a camisa. Ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior, os olhos escuros de desejo. A camisa foi longe e ele jogou os cabelos para trás, olhando-a de cima, o sorriso de canto não deixando seu rosto, sabia que estava com sua melhor expressão de "Vou te foder até seu cérebro explodir" porque a respiração de sua garota estava acelerada e os olhos dela não desgrudavam dos seus. Esfregou a calça contra o short enquanto uma de suas mãos apoiava no ombro dela:

-Oh yeah! Eu quero fazer assim com você.- Murmurou e ela comprimiu os lábios enquanto arfava- Você não vai gemer pra mim ainda?- Ela negou sorrindo com a língua entre os dentes. Porra, como ele adorava aquele sorriso.- Garota má...-Suas mãos subiram a camisa dela vagarosamente e depois a fizeram sentar, colando o corpo ao seu. Sirius gemeu, abrindo-lhe o sutiã e a deitando de novo, para logo depois mergulhar o rosto naquele par maravilhoso. Gemeu contra os seios dela e brincou com eles até que ela se deixou gemer alto:

-Não me tortura.

-Ah eu vou.- Ele sussurrou e sentou se novo, puxando o sinto vagarosamente ao som de Stones. Ela molhou os próprios lábios e puxou a mão dele para sua boca, beijando-lhe os dedos e sugando, como se fossem outra parte de si- Assim é você que me tortura.- Ela riu, mordendo seu dedo médio sem tirar os olhos dele.

-Por favor, continua.- Pediu e deitou sobre a garota, sem cinto e com as calças já no meio do traseiro. Mellani empurrou as calças dele com as mãos de maneira afobada e ele puxou o restante das roupas dela com rapidez. Deitou sobre a loira, sentindo todo o corpo nu ao seu e colando sua testa a dela- Abra os olhos.- Pediu e a garota assim o fez. O moreno afastou o peito um pouco do dela e depois sentou, ficando longe dos seios que tanto adorava. Uma mão parou no rosto da loira e o polegar ficou perto dos lábios. A outra travou no quadril.

A fez abrir mais as pernas com as suas e observou todo o corpo feminino. Mellani o encarava com desejo primitivo. Ele podia ver no modo como ela respirava. Os lábios estavam inchados com os beijos. Olhou para baixo e observou conforme entrava nela. Aos poucos, cada centímetro seu que escorregava para dentro daquela deliciosa e quente parte o fazia apertar e deslizar o polegar pelos lábios cheios e tentadores. Abriu levemente a boca ao vê-la jogar a cabeça para trás.

-Mellani. Olha pra mim.- Ela assim o fez, engolindo em seco. Sirius começou a se mover, lentamente, em círculos, esfregando-se contra sua garota de maneira que lhe enviava ondas de prazer. Mellani chupou seu dedo e Sirius queria que ela chupasse outro lugar. A mão que estava no rosto foi para o ombro e a outra apertou mais o quadril. Aumentou o ritmo, sentindo aquela pressão gostosa. Era tão bom estar dentro dela.

Mellani começou a mover os quadris contra si e usando-a como apoio impulsionou para frente, indo mais fundo, com mais força, vendo os seios balançarem ao ritmo de suas estocadas. Mellani começou a arfar quando ele foi mais forte. Sirius pegou uma das pernas dela, que tinha se enrolado em si e puxou-a para cima. A fez dobrar a perna até que o joelho praticamente encostasse na própria bochecha. A loira soltou um riso da posição, mas parou quando ele se enfiou mais fundo. Sirius apoiou o rosto contra a panturrilha torneada e mordeu o local fazendo-a gemer alto e chamar seu nome conforme aumentava mais o ritmo. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-a quente, molhada, mexendo contra si, trazendo aquela pressão deliciosa:

-Não para agora.- Mellani gritou num gemido tão safado e necessitado que ele aumentou o ritmo. Sentindo-a com força, precisava de um pouco mais de força, deu uma estocada mais funda, movendo o quadril em círculo e ao fazer isso tirou a mão do ombro dela e enfiou entre eles, esfregando a intimidade dela com a palma da mão.

Aquele gesto a fez tremer e chamá-lo num grito que morreu num gemido. Ela gozou e Sirius sentiu toda a umidade do orgasmo dela contra seu membro e toda a pressão dela contra si o fez chegar ao máximo. Travou o maxilar, olhando-a nos olhos enquanto tinha um orgasmo. Não aguentou mais e deitou sobre ela, ambos suados e arfando. Ela ria e ao mesmo tempo algumas lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos. Oh yeah, ele a fez chorar e estava orgulhoso disso:

-Isso foi...-Ela começou e suspirou. O moreno sorriu contra os seios dela e assentiu. A garota beijou-lhe os cabelos carinhosamente e impulsionou o corpo para cima. Sirius entendeu o recado e rolou para o lado, saindo dela e puxando-a para si. Quando a garota começou a fazer um carinho em seus cabelos ele sentiu-se seguro e amado de um jeito que nunca tinha sentido antes.

Óbvio que já tinha tido os momentos de paz ao lado de Mellani, mas era pouco perto de agora. Dessa vez era diferente, o Black a compreendia por completo e não com toda aquela confusão que ele era aos 21. Suspirou e sorriu ao se aconchegar mais contra ela:

-É assim?- Ele perguntou e ela riu.

-O que?

-É assim que é quando nos deixamos...-Estalou os lábios- Amar alguém por completo?- Mellani suspirou e ele olhou para cima, vendo-a sorrir:

-Não sei. Nunca amei pela metade.- Respondeu com o sorriso cansado e carinhoso. Era a coisa mais linda que Sirius podia lembrar.

Mais tarde o Maroto acordou sentindo algo quente contra si. Estalou os lábios e notou que Mellani dormia abraçada a ele. Sorriu aconchegando seu corpo nu contra o dela. Mexeu o nariz contra o pescoço cheiroso e a puxou mais para si, disposto a fazer mais do que tinham feito antes.

Apenas lembrar de algumas horas antes já o deixava excitado de novo. Suspirou, deslizando a mão pelos seios dela e mordendo o ombro. Mellani tinha um sono pesado e demoraria um pouco para acordar. Ele começou a deslizar a mão livre pelo ventre dela e antes que pudesse chegar onde queria algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Ao lado da lareira uma porta apareceu. Estava entreaberta. Sirius beijou o ombro de Mellani novamente e levantou lentamente. Vestiu apenas a calça, sem o cinto, e colocou a varinha no bolso. Andou lentamente. Espiou através da fresta e viu apenas uma enorme escada. Abriu a porta, franzindo o cenho. Estava muito claro e a lufada de ar quente o fez lembrar que estava na escola e não num chalé nas montanhas. Notou que a escada alta e sem corrimão dava para o local onde encontrou a Dama Cinzenta pela primeira vez. Desceu lentamente, olhando em volta:

-Helena?- Chamou com hesitação. Não houve resposta. Andou até as pilastras sentindo a brisa refrescante e curtindo o silêncio que aquela parte remota do castelo proporcionava. Suspirou confuso e sentiu algo no bolso. Enfiou a mão e viu o Narciso que tinha colocado no cabelo de Mellani mais cedo. Fitou a planta em confusão até se lembrar: A loira tinha pedido para guardar a bela flor antes que a destruíssem.

-Você pode andar assim pela escola?- Ele puxou a varinha no mesmo segundo. A madeira ficou centímetros do rosto da fantasma, mas Helena nem se importou com a ameaça, continuou parada como se ninguém a ameaçasse. Ele baixou a varinha guardando-a:

-Eu não... Hoje é sábado- Falou por falta de argumento. - Trouxe pra você. – Esticou a flor para a fantasma. Ela olhou para a flor com emoção e certa tristeza. Sorriu melancólica, fazendo Sirius ficar ansioso:

-Como você...? – Esticou a mão tentando pegar o objeto, mas seus dedos translúcidos passaram direto- Ainda tem o mesmo cheiro de campo?- Perguntou inclinando um pouco e aspirando o ar- Não consigo mais sentir cheiros. Há um bom tempo.

-Sim. Cheiro de vida silvestre. Colhi perto do lago. Bem.- Ele colocou a flor no batente- Ela é sua de qualquer maneira.- Helena sorriu triste e cruzou os braços, encarando Sirius.

-Você está nostálgico. – A fantasma sussurrou. Sirius não entendeu o comentário e continuou parado, olhando-a- Gwen te desculpou?

-Quem?

-Que pergunta, olha seu estado. Claro que sim. – Sirius sabia que devia estar com marcas de unha evidentes além da boca inchada. Ele nem queria pensar no cabelo.- Ela sempre o faz.- Sorriu- Gwenefair e seu coração apaixonado.- Sirius se aproximou mais, tentando decifrar as frases dela. Queria dizer, até com irritação, que as palavras dela não faziam sentido algum, mas algo estranho e extremamente emocional dentro de si o impedia.- Mas você está preocupado.- Esticou o dedo transparente e tocou na testa dele- Esse vinco é de preocupação.- Sirius se arrepiou, sentindo algo gelado- Eu sinto muito. –Murmurou puxando a mão de volta. Ele engoliu em seco.

-Bem. Tem uma guerra se aproximando e Walburga quer que eu tome partido.- Suspirou- Ela é minha mãe. Mas está agindo de um lado errado.

-Não existe lado certo numa guerra. Um luta por um ideal o outro luta para manter o que já existe. Ambos matam e levam tristeza. Por nada.

-Dumbledore quer impedir a guerra.

-Ele quer impedir Riddle.- Helena falou cortante- Se ele quisesse impedir a guerra as coisas iriam por outros caminhos.

-Que caminhos? O que ele poderia fazer?

-Dumbledore e Riddle, ambos são iguais. Eles movem seus peões. Eles transformam as pessoas em soldados e as mandam para a guerra, fazendo-as lutar por eles. Sujar as mãos por eles.

-Não é verdade. Dumbledore não é assim. Ele nunca incitou uma guerra, ele apenas quer impedir Voldemort de começar uma. Não pode nos entregar na mão de um maníaco.- Helena deu as costas a Sirius e apoiou a mão na coluna de pedra maciça. Ficou em silêncio por longos minutos e quando falou sua voz era trêmula pelo choro:

-O ser humano tem o dom de esquecer as coisas e é por isso que continua fazendo guerras. Buscando a morte ao invés de preservar a vida...-Sirius notou que ela chorava. O descontrole agravando conforme falava-Jehan.- Ela o chamou por aquele nome e Sirius sentiu um arrepio que passou por todo seu corpo e fez seus olhos molharem. Ela virou, chorando- Meu querido amigo Jehan. A vida é preciosa, tão frágil...-Soluçou- E as oportunidades tão confusas. Não se perca em rancor. Se quiser ser perdoado apenas perdoe. –Sussurrou se aproximando. Sirius sentiu uma dor na cabeça e uma imagem lhe tomou de súbito. A mesma clareira em que esteve da primeira vez que foi hipnotizado. Só que agora encarava uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos lindos. Alguém a chamava, _Gwen_. Piscou atordoado e encarou Helena:

-Eu preciso ir. Sinto muito por seu amigo Jehan.

-Eu também.

-Com licença.- Saiu. A escada e a porta ainda estavam lá. O Black subiu atordoado os degraus de volta para a Sala Precisa. Ao atravessar a porta ela desapareceu lentamente. Jehan, Gwen, quem eram esses? Por que faziam seu coração parecer dez vezes mais acelerado? Fechou os olhos, confuso. Tentou se concentrar em Mellani. Ela ainda estava deitada na mesma posição. Ele se aproximou e ela abriu apenas um olho:

-Vestido tão cedo?- Murmurou com um bico adorável. Sirius sorriu e tirou as calças, subindo na cama e rolando no colchão, deixando a loira abaixo de si.

-Dorminhoca.- Provocou antes de beijar-lhe. Ele adorava beijá-la e fez com vontade, como se pudesse devorar até sua alma, e ela percebeu a urgência, seguindo o ritmo dele.

_/_

A fuga para a Sala Precisa deixou Mellani uma pilha de nervos e ela passou as horas finais do sábado e todo o domingo estudando transfiguração. Sirius a ajudou como pode, mas ela não conseguia relaxar quando se tratava dessa matéria. O teste de Transfiguração seria o primeiro da semana. Sirius não estava exatamente preocupado com os exames, mesmo sabendo que ia bombar em história. Ele estava cada dia mais tenso com a proximidade de Southhampton. Ele devorava o livro de Salazar, tentando encontrar qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudar, mas nada parecia próximo e lhe dar alguma pista.

Também estudava avidamente o livro sobre rituais mágicos que Mellani tinha lhe entregado. Queria saber o que pudesse sobre aquele medalhão, vagamente mencionado no livro de Salazar. Não encontrava nada em lugar algum e resolveu pegar um livro chamado _Criação de joias e suas utilidades segundo os duendes. _Se eles realmente tivessem feito aquele medalhão estaria naquele livro. Teve que deixar o livro no segundo capítulo para prestar os exames.

-Eu vou tirar um T.- Mellani murmurou chorosa ao deixarem a sala do teste prático de Transfiguração- Vou tirar um T e não posso seguir carreira de inominável se não tenho nota boa em Transfiguração.- Sirius estava pronto para perguntar o que aquela matéria tinha a ver com a profissão que ela queria seguir, mas Mellani continuou seu rosário de lamentações.

-Relaxa. Do jeito que as coisas estão indo não haverá um Ministério para você trabalhar.

-Admiro sua tentativa de tentar me animar.- Ela sussurrou debochada e ele a abraçou pelo ombro. Ganharam o corredor indo para os exames de poções.

-Eu posso te animar hoje à noite.- Falou com a boca próxima da orelha dela.

-Tenho certeza que sim, mas eu preciso revisar algumas coisas de DCAT. E estou tão ansiosa que não sei se vai ser tão bom quanto...

-Mel, as férias começam semana que vem. Ficaremos o verão todo separados...-Ela suspirou- E além do mais, nem chegamos perto do que dá pra fazer. Tem tanta coisa mais interessante.- Ouviu outro suspiro dela. Sabia que tinha atingido o ponto certo.

-Sexta feira a noite. E o sábado.- O Black sentiu a mão dela apertar sua cintura- Será para nós. Ok?

-Promete?

-Com certeza. Me responde uma coisa.- Pediu- Como parece tão experiente se nunca...Transou com ninguém antes de mim?- Sirius notou o desconforto dela ao perguntar. E agora? O que diria?

-Hum...É...-Pigarreou- Bem simples. Eu faço o que tenho vontade.

-Só isso?

-Sim. É só fazer o que tem vontade, sem pensar se vai dar vergonha ou se é estranho. Apenas fazer o que tem vontade.- Mellani assentiu:

-Funciona.- Sorriu.

-Experimenta.- Sirius notou uma dúvida no rosto dela.

Na sexta feira, último dia de exames, ele deixou a sala de Feitiços completamente entediado. Embora tenha sido bom nessa matéria sabia que tiraria um T em história. Não tinha feito questão alguma de estudar o que o professor tinha passado naquele ano. Só que não estava nem um pouco preocupado.

Parou na porta da sala vendo Mellani se abanar com o pergaminho e prender o cabelo num coque desleixado. Ela estava tão linda naquele momento, abrindo alguns botões da camisa e bufando de calor. A luz do sol batia bem onde ela estava deixando-a tão, mas tão linda. A queria nua embaixo de si novamente, ou em cima, ou na frente, de costas...A queria tanto. Suspirou quando ela se aproximou sorrindo e passou o braço pelo ombro da garota, beijando-lhe a cabeça enquanto se enfiavam no fluxo de alunos, indo para fora:

-Cadê o Pontas?

-Ali.- Mellani apontou para frente, ele e Remus riam, fazendo algum tipo de piada, mas algo não ia bem com o Potter.

-O que houve com o James?- Perguntou notando que o Potter se esforçava pra brincar.

-Brigou com a Lily.

-O que? Como assim?

-Eu também não sei o que aconteceu, mas eles brigaram a Lily foi grossa à toa, segundo ele. Algo com Snape também.

-A Cereja brigou com o James por causa do Snape? Fala sério.

-Sempre foi por causa dele.- Murmurou tentando entender- Seja lá o que for eles vão se entender.

-É. Vão.- Mellani riu- Vamos lá pra fora?

-A gente podia se jogar naquele lago, né? Tá tão calor.

-Mel, eu não posso entrar naquele lago com você, se não só vou poder sair à noite, quando não tiver mais ninguém por perto.- Mellani corou. O que espantou Sirius. Ele nunca esperaria ver a garota corar com uma piadinha de duplo sentido. Ela ficou tensa, com certeza tinha reparado a surpresa dele e sabia que ele fazia de novo, comparando-a com alguma coisa:

-Sirius, eu ainda estou me acostumando.- Murmurou- Com toda essa intimidade.

-Sim. Desculpe. –Riu sem jeito. Aquilo nunca tinha sido um problema para os dois, mas Sirius não sabia como ela tinha sido com Remus, afinal, ele foi quem a teve primeiro e ensinou todas aquelas coisas que ela fazia com ele. Espera, ensinou? Remus seria mesmo tão desprendido aquele ponto? Ela uma vez tinha lhe dito que com Remus as coisas eram mais devagar e quando ele a pressionou a saber com quem ela tinha aprendido ela desconversou.

Franziu o cenho. Mellani tinha dormido com mais alguém além dele e Remus. Quem? Será que foi mesmo? Na época ele custava acreditar que tinha sido o único com quem ela fez tantas coisas deliciosas, porque ela sempre sabia o que fazer e como. Mas agora, sabendo que tinha sido só sua e de mais ninguém, ainda sentia tudo delicioso, mesmo que não estivessem no mesmo ritmo, por enquanto. Mesmo que ainda precisasse levar as coisas com mais timidez e cuidado. Ainda era tão bom quanto foi. Chegou à conclusão que o X da questão era ela e não o modo como faziam. Ela era deliciosa, sem mais.

-Sirius?- O Black notou que tinham chegado ao pátio- Tudo bem?

-Sim. Só estava pensando na gente.- Mellani deu de ombros, não perguntou o que era. O Black ainda estava intrigado com algumas coisas. Mellani sempre foi fechada, ela nunca falava nada e quando dizia era em meio de gritos e xingos. Explosões de muito tempo guardando coisas. Mas agora ela estava mais aberta, dizendo o que pensava sobre eles e deixando-o mais confuso ainda.

Essa vulnerabilidade dela perante ele, essa confiança que ela tinha nele. Era diferente, era novo. Ela sempre foi tão fechada e agora parecia confiar nele o mesmo tanto que confiava em James. – Estou feliz.- Respondeu com sinceridade beijando-a novamente os cabelos. Ela não disse nada, mas ele a viu sorrindo. Ao chegarem no jardim James já estava lá, com Regulus, Dorcas, Remus e Camila. O Black mais novo conversava com Dorcas, ela ria de algo que ele dizia:

-E aí pimpolhos!- Marlene gritou, estava um pouco longe. Mellani saiu de perto de Sirius e começou a correr em direção a morena- MELLANI NÃO. NÃO FAZ ISSO.- Marlene começou a gritar, mas estava rindo:

-Jogo de corpo!- A loira gritou pulando em cima de Marlene e derrubando-a.- DEZ PONTOS PARA GRANT!- Levantou ajudando Marlene e Sirius olhou curioso para as duas. James foi correndo na direção delas e derrubou as duas:

-Vinte para o Potter.- Os três olharam para Sirius que arregalou os olhos:

-Não, não façam isso!

-Quem derrubar o Black ganha vinte pontos!- Mellani gritou e os três vieram correndo na direção dele. Sirius começou a correr, vendo aqueles três adolescentes vindo selvagens em sua direção. Mas eram três contra um e ele não pode fazer nada. Caiu, sentindo dor e peso em cima de si. Ficou parado de olhos fechados. James estava por cima de si:

-Saí veado! Deixa a minha garota por cima de mim.

-Eu não resisto a você Almofadinhas.- James debochou, mas estava meio sufocado por Mellani e Marlene. As garotas saíram de cima dele e o Potter saiu de cima de Sirius:

-Isso faz de mim o ganhador oficial.

-Claro, olha o tamanho das suas pernas!- Mellani resmungou- Claro que ia chegar antes da gente!

-Não sabe perder.- James debochou dando a língua para ela.

-Como foram no exame?- Marlene perguntou.

-O que esse filho da puta está fazendo perto dela?- James ignorou o que Marlene dizia e todos olharam mais para baixo. Lílian falava algo com Severus. Ele estava nervoso, gesticulando com ela e a jovem estava vermelha:

-James, calma.- Mellani pediu, mas o Maroto já estava andando a passos largos em direção ao casal de amigos. Viram James falar algo e Snape responder grosseiro. Lílian cruzou os braços, resmungando algo e James empurrou Severus. Sirius trocou um olhar com Mellani e ambos assentiram. Correram até os três:

-Você não tem o direito de aumentar o tom de voz com ela.

-James, ele estava só...

-Ele não estava nada! Não quero ele perto de você. Não se for pra brigar.

-Você vai mijar nela Potter?- Snape provocou, Sirius segurou o braço de James quando esteve avançou:

-Parem vocês dois. Eu e Severus nos conhecemos a muito tempo James. Não preciso que me defenda dele, eu sou perfeitamente capaz e ele nunca me fará mal. É meu amigo!

-Ótimo, está livre porque a moça pediu.- James falou entre dentes, com raiva e deboche.

-Eu não preciso que me defenda!- Severus rosnou para Lílian e James o empurrou com tanta força que ele caiu no chão.

-Já disse pra falar direito com a minha garota!

-Ela é MINHA amiga antes de ser sua garota, seu imbecil.

-Eu não sou de ninguém seus machistas!- Lílian abaixou para ajudar Severus, mas ele empurrou a mão dela e se levantou sozinho. Ele não a chamou de sangue ruim, estava apenas nitidamente magoado e Lílian pareceu compreender, o que deixou Sirius surpreso e James muito irritado- Eu odeio esse tipo de atitude. Dos dois! Você, nunca mais toque no meu amigo. E você nunca mais aumente o tom de voz pra mim!- Falou entre dentes para os dois e saiu andando.

James a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a girar e colidir contra o corpo dele. Puxou-a para si, beijando-a, olhando de canto para Snape. Lílian ficou surpresa por um instante e em seguida se afastou, ultrajada. Estava tão vermelha que Sirius sabia, viria merda. Ela arregalou os olhos e inflou o peito, pronta para dizer alguma coisa, mas ao invés de dizer qualquer palavra ela levantou a mão e deu um tapa muito forte no rosto de James. O Maroto ficou calado, a boca aberta feito um peixe e o choque nítido no rosto:

-Vai atrás dela.- Sirius aconselhou Mellani e a loira assentiu- Vem Pontas. –Segurou o amigo pelos ombros direcionando-o de volta para a árvore onde estavam anteriormente- Chega de dar show pra escola inteira. – James não dizia nada, estava calado. Sirius viu de canto Camila ajudar Severus a juntar os pergaminhos que tinham espalhado com o empurrão de James.- Senta aí e pensa um pouco na sua atitude de cachorro no cio. – Censurou. James enfiou as mãos no cabelo quando sentou na grama e deixou a cabeça pender entre os joelhos enquanto soltava um gemido:

-Sou muito burro.

E depois daquele episódio a noite de Mellani e Sirius foi por água a baixo já que Lílian precisava muito da loira para conversar e James queria ir encher a cara em algum lugar. Sirius foi mais sensato, o fez se enfiar na área de treinamento e descontar toda sua frustração em exercícios eficazes. Sirius se divertiu muito fazendo-o de bobo quando ele ficava furioso. Mas aos poucos o Potter foi se acalmando até conseguir pensar racionalmente. No começo da madrugada eles finalmente pararam de treinar e quando voltavam para a escola Sirius orientava:

-James, você tem que treinar a sua concentração mental. Imagine ficar irritado ou nervoso num campo de batalha? Isso é tão fácil de acontecer. Não pode. Tem que pensar racionalmente, procurar estratégias, ver o bem da equipe e da missão. – James assentiu:

-É. Já teria morrido hoje.

-Quando for para campo de batalha tem que esquecer de seus problemas e de seus medos. Tem que ir pensando na equipe. Fazer o que for preciso para ser bem sucedido.

-Pra quê?- James parou, ainda ofegante, colocou as mãos nos joelhos e tentou encarar o amigo no escuro- Se formos pra batalha esquecendo quem somos, existe motivo?

-O motivo é evitar Voldemort.

-Exato, evitá-lo e não tornar-se como ele, sem sentimentos, agindo apenas conforme os planos. Escuta.- James levantou, respirando fundo e voltando a andar lentamente. Sirius sentiu pena por ter acertado tão forte nas costelas dele- Não estou dizendo que justifica sair dos planos e não fazer o que for preciso para impedir a guerra, só estou te lembrando que se formos lá, prontos para matar a qualquer custo, nada nos diferencia deles. E se formos iguais a eles não tem motivo pra lutar.

-Você ainda não viveu uma guerra. É normal esse sentimento.

-Sirius, independente do que nos aconteça. O que nos mantém é o que somos. Se você for contaminado não vale mais a pena. – Sirius sentiu um aperto no peito. Aquilo era parecido com o que a Dama Cinzenta falou. Seus amigos, tão jovens, lhe davam cada lição que ele deveria se sentir envergonhado de pensar certas coisas. E se sentia.

_/_

**N/A: Aíii essa Ficwriter que confunde cada dia mais vcs. Primeiro Eliote, depois Jehan. Será que Dama Cinzenta e Sirius são malucos? E aí? Gente, Sirius e Mellani estão me deixando até meio desconfiada. Muito amor pra poucos capítulos kkkk. Depois de todo aquele drama em P.I tá difícil crer hehehe. Calmaaa, guerra tá vindo, nada são flores pra sempre!**


	22. Capítulo 21: Perigos

**Capítulo 21: Perigos**

**N/A: Sem betagem, mas relido ;)**

**_/_**

**Quanto mais você sua no treinamento, menos sangra no campo de batalha.- George S. Patton**

Sirius acordou muito cedo no dia seguinte com um barulho estranho. Assim que abriu os olhos viu uma coruja parada no sopé de sua cama. Deu um pulo de susto e assim que se recuperou pegou a carta da pata do animal. A coruja piou e sua cabeça latejou.

Ele e James estavam muito cansados e foram dormir quase as 3 da manhã por causa dos treinos que obrigou o mais novo a fazer a fim de descontar a raiva. Começou a tossir, sentindo o peito arder e algo estranho na garganta. Tinha se sentindo um pouco cansado no dia anterior e como se alguém lhe sugestionasse a ideia ele culpou o cigarro por sua indisposição. Franziu o cenho, nada dizia nas embalagens e comerciais que aquilo fazia tão mal e ele gostava tanto. Respirou fundo notando que não era a primeira vez que tinha dificuldade para respirar.

-Quem é você?- murmurou cansado para a carta e abriu. Era a letra de Dumbledore. Uma frase de poucas palavras para encontrá-lo urgente em sua sala. Franziu o cenho. Levantou correndo e preocupado. Passou uma água no rosto para acordar, escovou os dentes em tempo recorde e vestiu a primeira roupa que viu. Sentiu uma pontada no ombro devido a última lua cheia.

Desceu os degraus rapidamente e voou até a sala do diretor. Quando as escadas giravam levando-o para cima notou que estava com a camiseta do avesso. Envergonhado tirou-a para arrumar o lado. Começou a vesti-la e antes que pudesse passar a peça pela cabeça a porta abriu e o Black se viu diante de uma professora McGonagall surpresa. Puxou a camisa rapidamente pela cabeça e enfiou os braços com pressa.

-Bom dia professora.- ela o olhou de cima abaixo. Com certeza seu cabelo, já passando da nuca, estava uma zona e seu jeito sonolento foi o suficiente para a mulher desaprová-lo.

-Bom dia Black. Espero que tenha se saído bem nos NOM's.- Sirius sorriu quase falsamente e apontou para o caminho.

-Posso?- o sorriso de lábios fechados era tudo que podia dar a alguém àquela hora da manhã. A mulher deu passagem e ele saiu, vendo-a parar na escada e começar a descer. Bateu na outra porta e a mesma abriu sozinha. Entrou e viu Dumbledore em pé, a mesa abarrotada de papéis e um quadro negro desenhado um mapa. Moody estava lá também.

-Bom dia Sirius. Desculpe por lhe tirar tão cedo da cama num sábado, mas nossa situação é complicada.

-Algo com os Potter?

-Estão bem. Tivemos denúncias de que crianças trouxas, de 10 até 14 anos tem sumido em Southhampton. Enviei membros da Ordem para descobrir se tinha algo com bruxos, mas eles não voltaram. Apenas Kingsley, um dos nossos membros mais preparado, retornou. O pior, está sem memória e confuso. Nós sabemos que as atividades são bruxas devido ao estado em que Kingsley chegou. O problema é que agora devem estar mais precavidos. Devido ao sumiço das crianças.- Dumbledore se aproximou do quadro- Suspeitamos de que a base seja por aqui.- apontou para um mapa em cima da mesa. Sirius chegou mais perto, mas antes que visse algo Dumbledore fez um feitiço que elevou um mapa como um desenho vivo* - No sul da ilha. – Sirius viu que era perto do mar e não teve dúvidas- Mas não sabemos onde é a entrada e que tipo de operação estão fazendo por lá. E é aí que você entra.

-Serei seu apoio tático, sou o único que sei sua condição além de Dumbledore, você é nosso segredo e ninguém pode suspeitar de nada, nem dentro muito menos fora da Ordem. Um menor de idade sendo membro chamaria atenção. Iremos apenas você e eu.

-Sirius, mandei duas equipes. A primeira tinha 5 membros e nenhum voltou, na segunda 8 membros e apenas Kingsley conseguiu escapar. Você precisa ficar atento em tudo que Moody lhe disser. – Sirius vinha que não tinha muito a opção de escolher.

-Seus homens não voltaram porque atacaram ou espionaram o lugar errado.- o Maroto se lembrava tão bem daquela missão. Ele e Dorcas quase tinham morrido ali- A entrada é pelo norte, no meio da floresta. Tem um pátio magnetizado. Qualquer um que não tiver marca negra é queimado vivo ao ultrapassar a barreira que começa.- tocou o desenho flutuante e girou o mapa- Bem aqui.- ao tocar o local no mapa um ponto vermelho se fez- Ao conseguir passar pela barreira é preciso encontrar a entrada, está camuflada, ela fica bem aqui.- apontou para um declive no terreno- Parece apenas um morro, mas não é. Só um feitiço para parecer. Aquilo é uma porta de aço que leva parar corredores no subterrâneo.

-Mas Depois é só mar. Como eles conseguiram?- Moody perguntou preocupado.

\- É algo muito elaborado. Entrando lá ainda há mais quatro passagens. Níveis de segurança que só podem ser quebrados por dentro.- seus olhos marejaram ao lembrar os meses que passou de campana para descobrir aquele local- Dentro do lugar eles tem uma contenção de magia muito forte, apenas quem tem a marca negra consegue usar mágica, eles tinham medo de magia involuntária porque estavam fazendo testes em crianças...-Suspirou sentindo uma pontada na cabeça e um nó na garganta- É uma fortaleza e assim que seus arquivos foram comprometidos eles inundaram o local, está vendo onde acaba a terra? Bem aqui.- apontou- Eles fizeram um laboratório enorme. Tudo embaixo da terra, a única coisa que impede a pressão do mar de arrebentar as paredes são os feitiços. O protocolo de invasão é simples. Retirar os feitiços. Dá tempo dos comensais fugirem, porque sabem o que vai acontecer e todo o resto que estiver lá morre. –Moody estava nervoso e Dumbledore pensativo.

-O que tinha lá?

-Planos de ação, mas o trunfo deles seria indução cerebral. Queriam induzir as novas gerações a acreditar no governo dele. Estavam fazendo testes, descobrindo os feitiços que funcionavam. Eu não sei como está o laboratório hoje e muito menos se estão tão avançados quanto estarão em 5 anos, mas eles quase tomaram toda a ilha em julho desse ano por causa dessa base. Foram alguns ataques isolados a Londres trouxa para usar de distração e todo o poder de fogo em Southhampton. Se Salazar foi mesmo dono de todo a ilha num tempo distante, é provável que Voldemort a queira para si.

-Faz sentido. Ele é o herdeiro de Sonserina.- Dumbledore resmungou, mas Sirius ouviu, sentindo seu peito doer.

-Vocês sabem me dizer em que dia os planetas vão se alinhar? Por causa do cometa, sabe?

-O que isso tem a ver a agora moleque...-Moody engoliu em seco e antes que pudesse terminar sua reprimenda. Estudou Sirius com espanto- Acha que ele tentará uma investida nessa data?- Sirius coçou a cabeça e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Mellani é que é boa nisso. Ela que me deu as dicas. Mas talvez...Eu poderia perguntar a ela sem que ela percebesse. Ela me disse que Salazar escondeu um medalhão muito poderoso em suas terras e que só um herdeiro digno de tal poder seria capaz de reaver o medalhão. E se por um acaso Voldemort acredita nessa lenda? Se por um acaso ela for real?

-Estamos lidando com vidas meu amigo, não podemos viver de se's enquanto uma ilha inteira está a um mês de ser brutalmente atacada.

-Só estou tentando entender porque em julho e não agora.

-O cometa passará em julho.- Moody lembrou- Uma energia poderosa, algo que daria pra ele usar.

-Ele deve saber a data!- Sirius bufou e coçou o cabelo de novo- Olha, Mellani me deu tudo na mão. Ela é o verdadeiro gênio. Me deu um livro sobre Salazar, onde soube do medalhão porque ela me mostrou, depois me falou do cometa e dos rituais. Tudo se encaixa. Precisamos falar com a professora para pegar a data certa. E evitar. – sentiu uma euforia enorme- É isso, ele fará algo, alguma coisa ruim, muito ruim, com a ajuda da energia dos planetas.

-Aquela ilha tem energias muito pesadas, além de ser muito antiga e perto do mar que também é um condutor de energia.- Dumbledore ponderou- A base não é lá a toa. Ele precisava da energia mágica daquele local para fazer o que pretende. É como um imã que atrairá as forças do alinhamento planetário até ele e então, alguns desprendimento de magia forte, algo diferente. – Sirius sentia que estavam quase lá, mas por mais que pensassem e pensassem ninguém conseguiu descobrir o que era. – Bem, isso não tem importância tão grande quanto resgatar nossos membros e libertar aquelas crianças. Essas experiências não podem dar certo.

-Qual o plano?- Sirius perguntou sabendo que teria de ir até lá.

-Você é o plano.- Moody respondeu e o Black engoliu em seco- Vai por uma roupa discreta e se prepara. O quero aqui em quinze minutos!

_/_

Sirius se trocou o mais rápido que pode, enfiou coturnos nos pés ao invés de seu all-star e vestiu uma roupa que chamasse menos atenção possível. Precisava falar com os amigos, urgente, mas James e Remus não estavam e o mapa estava com algum deles. A hora que passou no escritório do diretor foi tempo para ambos acordarem e saírem. Desceu as escadas esbaforido e esbarrou em Mellani . Segurou-a pelos ombros empurrando-a até o canto do salão comunal onde ninguém os pudesse ouvir.

-Graças a deus a encontrei.- abraçou e beijou -a rapidamente - Seguinte. Surgiu algo. Dumbledore pediu que eu fosse com um membro da Ordem até a Ilha Writgh.- Mellani franziu o cenho - Uma base de lá está...Fazendo experiências em seres humanos. – omitiu que eram crianças- Você sabe que posso entrar sem ser notado.

-Um cachorro daquele tamanho? Ninguém vai notar?

-É uma floresta, casas por perto também, não vão notar!- suspirou- Você tinha razão sobre eu ir sem avisar nada. Eu vou e espero voltar, mas será perigoso.- Mellani não disse nada. Continuou calada, olhando-o de cenho franzido, mas estava na cara sua agonia. – Esse é meu voto de confiança em você. Essa missão é importante e eu não podia dizer nada a ninguém. – ela assentiu- Quando eu chegar conto como foi.

-Não tem ninguém naquele lugar que seja animago?

´-Não sem registro, igual a mim. Qualquer animago estará registrado e os comensais saberão quem é. Eu só vou entrar lá e desligar as defesas para a Ordem fazer o resto.

-Ok.- engoliu em seco, nitidamente tensa- Quero ajudar.

-E tem como.- ela o olhou em dúvida- Descubra rituais que precisem do alinhamento dos planetas, rituais de magia negra, para desprender energia, aquilo que falamos antes. Faça uma lista, depois analisaremos juntos. Se descobrir isso podemos evitar uma grande tragédia.- ela assentiu e ele a beijou mais uma vez.- Vou indo. – saiu, deixando-a para trás e sentindo uma grande angustia por isso.

_/_

Almofadinhas farejou o ar sentindo o aroma característico de pessoas. Estava no lugar certo, olhou por entre as árvores onde acabava a floresta e começava uma grama baixa, terminando no penhasco. Nada de anormal, até algumas flores cresciam ali, onde o terreno se elevava. Era ali a passagem, era ali!

Andou, sentindo a grama sob suas patas, farejando todos os aromas possíveis. Sua orelha levantou com o ruído próximo, era um passarinho no ninho. Sua visão era tão ampla quando estava assim, podia praticamente ver os pelinhos que cresciam na grama. E seu olfato era tão incrível que podia sentir o cheiro desse crescimento. Almofadinhas queria sair pulando, morder aquele dente de leão que ficava na área exposta e rolar naquela grama com cheiro de sol. Mas Sirius tinha aprendido a controlar o lado mais irracional e brincalhão em sua forma animaga há muito tempo. Estava ali o dia inteiro e não tinha visto sinal de ninguém. Precisaria avançar a barreira e temia que ela revelasse sua verdadeira forma.

Andou vagarosamente e ao chegar perto conseguiu sentir a energia que emanava da barreira. Sútil, imperceptível aos humanos. Pisou a primeira pata onde sabia ser o limite. Nada aconteceu. Atravessou o corpo inteiro e sentiu um choque. Suas moléculas queriam se desalinhar e voltar ao estado natural, mas Sirius dominava essa técnica a tempo demais para se descontrolar.

Sabia que quando a coisa desenrolava só precisava deixar seu lado irracional fluir. Almofadinhas foi para superfície e ele se recolheu, apenas atento o suficiente para retornar no momento propício. E feliz Almofadinhas, uma parte tão sua quanto seu cérebro, avançou correndo para o dente de leão. O corpo quase deitou no chão, se preparou e zas, pulou em cima do punhado de flores, mordendo-as e espalhando pétalas para todos os lados. Espirrou, ficando feliz com o gosto delas. Sacudiu a cabeça e começou a rolar na grama, fazendo barulhos felizes. Era uma delícia sentir o chão quentinho, o mato macio, o cheiro de sol e terra. Virou abruptamente, aquele inseto era tão interessante. O que era? Uma borboleta bonita, ele queria brincar, brincar, brincar. Mas ele tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Ficou atento, os ruídos indicavam pessoas. Logo ele viu, muito próximo de onde estava, um vulto. Se aproximou e foi como se a atmosfera tivesse mudado. No lugar de uma elevação no terreno se viu diante de portas de aço, as mesmas pelas quais entrou quando Dorcas desarmou o sistema de segurança.

O segurança do lado de fora o encarou, estava sem máscara e Almofadinhas não o conhecia. Usava roupas com estampa verde e marrom. Uma ótima camuflagem em meio ao mato e as árvores. Também tinha um chapéu com a mesma estampa na cabeça e óculos de sol.

-Hey amigo.- o homem murmurou abaixando e passando a mão em sua cabeça. Deitou, sendo amigável. Sentiu cheiro de comida rondando o homem. Era algo doce e cheiroso. Começou a farejar a roupa dele. – Ah, você está com fome? – tirou uma embalagem vazia do bolso da calça. – Eu até pegaria algo pra você. Mas não posso sair até meu colega chegar. Quando ele chegar nós vamos até a cidade, pode ser?- Almofadinhas olhou bem para o guarda da frente. Era um garoto. Devia ter no máximo 23 anos. A camisa de manga curta revelava a marca negra.

-Hey Bob. - alguém surgiu do lado de dentro e andou até o tal Bob. Era um homem mais velho.- Está falando sozinho?- e olhou para Almofadinhas. Usava a roupa igual, como se fosse um uniforme, menos o óculos escuro. Além da Marca Negra tinha uma tatuagem do lado de dentro do pulso, mas Almofadinhas não conseguiu ver bem o que era. Esse homem era mais alto e usava uma barba que lembrava aqueles trouxas malandros de filmes que nem a avó de Lílian acharia bom. Só faltava a camisa florida e a corrente de ouro. – Quem é esse?- riu tocando a cabeça do grande cão negro que sentou, abanando o rabo. Sendo amigável. Diferente de Bob o cara mais velho tinha uma postura mais firme, como se esperasse um ataque a qualquer momento- Varinha em punho Bob.

-Nunca acontece nada por aqui. Nunca aconteceu. Desde que começamos. E nunca antes.

-O pessoal da ronda pegou a equipe inimiga rondando.

-Nem estavam perto da base.

-Estavam o suficiente para nos preocupar. Eles sabem que estamos na Ilha e isso já é perigo o bastante.- olhou em volta como se esperasse ver alguém de tocaia nas árvores- Ainda acho que foi uma burrice mandar aquele homem de volta.

-Nós somos poderosos. Nada nos atinge aqui. É a base mais secreta de todas. Acha o que? Que vai afundar no mar? Estamos seguros.

-Já ouvi falar de bruxos que morreram no navio que não afundava.

-Você é muito desconfiado. Desde que o pessoal da ronda pegou aquela equipe xeretando não teve mais nada. – revirou os olhos e encostou na parede casualmente- Vou mijar. Segura as pontas.- Almofadinhas viu o tal Bob encostar a varinha na porta e ela se abrir. Era impossível invadir se não fosse alguém do lado de dentro. Dorcas entrou como prisioneira e conseguiu se infiltrar no meio dos comensais, por isso a defesa não a compeliu.

Almofadinhas ficou ali, brincando com o outro homem e tentando ver se tinha alguma forma de entrar sem ser por eles. Aparentemente não. Talvez Mellani conseguisse ver alguma coisa além dele, mas no momento só um plano demorado se formava em sua mente. Antes que Bob voltasse ele saiu de mansinho, sumindo entre a floresta e ao se ver distante das vistas dos homens correu com toda a força de suas quatro patas até a cidade. O percurso foi longe e cansativo e ao entrar na pensão a qual se hospedou com Moody enfiou-se no primeiro banheiro e voltou a sua forma humana. Estava vestido o mais trouxa possível, numa pousada movimentada, já que ninguém os procuraria ali. Moody estava sob efeito de uma polisuco e Sirius usava boné e óculos escuro. Tinha feito um feitiço e mudado a cor de seus cabelos. Ficou loiro e com os fios curtos, rentes na nuca. Sentia-se um mauricinho com aquele visual, mas não podia chamar a atenção pra si de maneira alguma.

Subiu e ao entrar no quarto trancou a porta. Moody o esperava ansioso. Sentou na mesa embaixo da janela e a fechou. Esticou o mapa do local e Alastor sentou ao seu lado.

-Então?

-A passagem está no lugar que eu disse. Tem dois guardas na porta. As duplas se revezam por turnos. Para entrar encostam a varinha na porta. É tudo muito preciso e bem planejado. Quase impenetrável. Eu quase sucumbi a barreira.

-Nenhum outro jeito?- Sirius negou- E agora?

-Eu analisei os seguranças. Esse tal de Bob é muito jovem e entediado. Me deu atenção quando apareci. Eu acho que...-continuou encarando o mapa e enfiou a mão nos cabelos, sentindo-se quase em pânico ao notar que estavam curtos e finos- Ele é o elo fraco. Pensei em aparecer por lá mais umas duas vezes. Na terceira finjo que estou com sede, ou fome. Eles se revezam para ir ao banheiro. Talvez eu consiga entrar se esse Bob for burro o bastante pra pegar água quando o outro não estiver.

-Se ele for.

-É por isso que mais três dias no mínimo seriam interessantes. Para analisar o comportamento dele. Nós precisamos de alguma forma de comunicação inteligente. Algo que os avise quando puderem aparatar lá. Não podem ficar à espreita, eles tem batedores e sentinelas. Mas assim que eu entrar... Eu não sei como podemos fazer. Eu vou entrar e desligar as defesas e vocês precisam estar por lá imediatamente.- a última vez Mellani e Remus tinham feito dois comunicadores, iguais aos do grupo de treinamento, para Dorcas avisar Arthur, que era o superior da equipe, e assim eles conseguiram chegar no momento certo. Mas agora o Black não sabia como podia fazer isso.

-Se o sistema exigir feitiços? Como voltará a ser humano se a barreira começar a te repelir?- o Black suspirou, enfiando as mãos na testa e tentando pensar no que poderia fazer.

-Pensa, pensa, pensa.- murmurou fechando os olhos com força. Os comunicadores funcionariam? Bufou.- Alguém sabe fazer um bom feitiço de percepção?

-Acha que eles não estão preparados para isso?

-Não dentro. Certeza que do lado de dentro... E se eu pegar um dos prisioneiros e andar colado a ele? Será que funciona?

-Não. Não vai. Você será atacado e a pessoa ficará intacta.

-O que me acontece?

-Não sabemos. Kingsley não se lembra de nada.

-Há um jeito de sabermos.- Sirius encarou Moody- Alguém vai ter que atravessar a barreira.

-Isso nos deixaria expostos, saberiam que temos informações concretas sobre a base.- Sirius sentiu pontadas de dor nas têmporas e começou a massagear o local enquanto respirava fundo, tentando manter a calma. Abriu os olhos e encarou Alastor.

-Eu não vejo outra opção. Terei que ir.- Moddy começou a fazer uma lista num papel e Sirius olhou curioso- O que é isso?

-A lista dos possíveis feitiços que colocaram. Tente pensar como eles e me ajude.- Sirius pegou outra folha e com uma caneta começou a escrever. O que ele faria? Feitiços de expulsão que o levassem para bem longe da forma mais dolorosa possível. Se um invasor conseguiu penetrar a base significava que era muito inteligente e importante e talvez houvesse um feitiço que o levasse para o comandante daquele local, o que seria a pior opção possível. Bellatrix poderia ser a comandante por ali, ninguém poderia saber que trabalhava para Dumbledore. Aquilo exporia sua condição especial ao inimigo. Escreveu o nome de três feitiços que cogitou estarem no lugar.

-Então?- Moddy o encarou. Era estranho ver alguém normal ao invés daquele olho biônico e rosto desfigurado. Sirius se perguntou se Moody era meramente parecido com aquele homem loiro antes de todos os acidentes- Só três?

-Foi o que...

-Olha só. Esse aqui, te desintegra, esse suga todo o ar a sua volta e você desmaia lentamente antes do seu pulmão explodir. Esse aqui, como se fossem fios invisíveis que te cortam por inteiro...-Moody continuou uma serie de feitiços macabros que Sirius não fazia ideia de que existiam, por fim chegou ao final da folha- E o pior de todos. O pesadelo.

-Como?

-O feitiço te coloca num estado de transe ao qual você começa a ter os piores tipos de pesadelo. Tudo que acontece de ruim na ilusão afeta seu corpo. É algo muito perverso e criativo. Pode aparecer um assassino e te perseguir. Você vai ficar desorientado e achar que está mesmo acontecendo aquilo. Vai te levando a loucura, dores reais pelo corpo e por fim a morte. Não sei se esse Voldemort é tão criativo a esse ponto, mas o feitiço existe e eu já provei do seu veneno numa das bases na Rússia. A família daquele Karkaroff me paga.- grunhiu- Foi assim que perdi metade do meu rosto.- Sirius engoliu em seco- Mesmo a mente mais treinada, mesmo Dumbledore, não consegue se ver livre desse feitiço.

-E qualquer um pode lançá-lo?

-Apenas alguém tão poderoso quanto a mágica.

-Existe essa possibilidade?

-Se a base for realmente importante eu não duvido que tenha. De qualquer forma, os feitiços de reconhecimento demoram cinco minutos para agir. É uma precaução para não atingir os próprios membros. É o tempo que terá antes que qualquer coisa o atinja.- Sirius respirou fundo.

-Preciso de um comunicador. Quando eu baixar as barreiras poderão aparatar. Então sugiro que todos fiquem aqui, juntos, a postos.

-Como assim um comunicador? Um espelho de duas faces?

-Não!- Sirius bufou e começou a desenhar no papel o projeto que Mellani tinha feito- É uma tecnologia trouxa, mas podemos adaptar.

-Levaria dias.- Sirius explicou como o comunicador funcionava e o mais velho coçou o cabelo -Bem. Podemos arranjar aparelho trouxa mesmo. E proteger com feitiços, para que não sejam atingidos pela magia das trevas. Mas não sei se vende em qualquer lugar.

-Use seus contatos e faça alguém ir até a Londres trouxa comprar um. Acho que um walk talk funcionará.

-Walk o que?- Sirius revirou os olhos exasperando o mais velho.

-É um dispositivo de comunicação trouxa. O que precisamos no momento. Preciso de pelo menos mais uns 3 dias até aquele tal de Bob dar algum deslize. Durante os dias que eu estiver lá vocês tem que estar a postos, só poderei falar com vocês quando estiver em minha forma humana. – Moody assentiu- E preciso que alguém avise meus amigos que volto só nos últimos dias de aula.

-Não podemos pôr a missão em risco.

-Se eu não voltar hoje vão achar que morri. Isso vai chamar bem mais atenção do que uma carta. Fale com Dumbledore, mande alguém comprar logo esses comunicadores e trace um plano para agir lá dentro. Eu vou tentar desenhar a planta do local do modo como lembro, mas pode ser que algumas coisas estejam diferentes. Estejam preparados para improvisar.

-Eu é que dou as ordens por aqui seu moleque petulante.

-As ordens estão com quem tem mais informação então engole esse seu ego de soldado experiente e vá fazer o que pedi. Por favor.- Sirius viu um palavrão vindo na boca do mais velho, mas ele apenas espremeu os lábios e assentiu. Sabia que estava com a razão. E Sirius agradeceu de se lembrar do por favor. Em outro tempo aquilo teria dado uma boa briga.

Começou a desenhar uma planta do lado de dentro. Era tudo bem tosco e irregular. Nunca teve coordenação para desenhos. Aquilo era a praia de James, não dele.

_/_

Bob era mesmo despreparado, ficou claro para Sirius quando no terceiro dia o rapaz já tinha lhe dado petiscos e mais brincava com ele do que prestava atenção em seu serviço. O outro homem, a qual agora Sirius sabia que se chamava Zac, tinha acabo de sair para ir ao banheiro. Almofadinhas se jogou no chão, ganindo e com a língua para fora, fingindo cansaço. Bob abaixou preocupado e o olhou.

-Hey amigo, o que foi? Hã? – Jogou mais a língua para fora, ficando ofegante- Quer um pouco da água? Não posso te levar lá dentro, Zac vai me matar. E posso ser demitido. Ou pior.- levou a mão ao pescoço- Calma, calma. Eu vou...- olhou para sua garrafa de água que estava vazia- Vou pegar água para você. Fique aqui.- Almofadinhas ficou ansioso. Bob o olhava enquanto encostava a varinha na porta. Tudo dependia de sorte, que o rapaz não olhasse para trás- Já volto amigo. Fique aí.- assim que o rapaz entrou a porta começou a se fechar e Almofadinhas correu para dentro. Ficou parado e deitado no chão. Caso o outro olhasse pelo vidro talvez não o veria deitado no chão. Seu coração estava disparado de ansiedade.

Esperou até que Bob virasse um corredor e começou a andar em suas quatro patas, apressado e atento. Havia algumas pessoas em outros corredores e em salas, mas ninguém o viu. Era tudo de concreto com iluminação precária, exatamente do jeito que ele se lembrava. Virou a esquerda, viu escadas que desciam e sentiu uma sensação de ansiedade e medo. Aquelas escadas tenebrosas que iriam para o fundo da terra. Ele teria que ser rápido. Começou a procurar a sala de segurança, tendo que se esconder inúmeras vezes para não ser visto. Sua cor escura ajudava a não ser pego.

Terminou outro lance de escadas e foi para um corredor que conhecia. Fora ali que ele e Dorcas quase morreram, na sala de arquivos. A segurança estava do lado oposto, onde Dumbledore tinha invadido e tirado o resto das travas. Ouviu passos.

-O que é isso?- uma mulher gritou e ele se encolheu entre uma passagem.

-Está louca Ger?- outra perguntou- Não tem nada.

-Juro que vi uma coisa preta ali.- Almofadinhas sentiu o coração bombear sangue. Encolheu-se mais com os passos se aproximando. Se o pegassem ali seria um adeus, com certeza um adeus. O barulho de saltos contra o chão o deixou mais tenso. Encolheu-se mais, mas então os saltos se foram assim como as mulheres e ele continuou seu caminho perigoso.

Outras pessoas quase o notaram e depois de muito andar e se perder em dois corredores ele chegou até a sala de segurança. Era uma porta dupla de metal com dois vidros mais acima. Esticou seu corpo peludo, mas não conseguiu ver direito. Deu um pulo vendo melhor. Eram cinco homens dentro da sala, ao menos o que pode ver. Pulou de novo. Um deles fazia um feitiço em cima de algo. Ele se transformaria e então teria cinco minutos para abater esse pessoal.

Foi para o canto da parede onde não poderiam vê-lo caso saíssem. Olhou para cima, vendo alto falantes. Ele poderia tentar esvaziar a sala acionando os auto falantes. Até descobrirem que não foi nenhum deles que fez aquilo já teria desarmado o sistema, mas como faria aquilo sendo um cachorro? Bufou e esperou alguém sair pela porta. Meia hora depois uma pessoa saiu e aproveitando a brecha da porta ele entrou.

Ninguém o notou, estavam concentrados concertando alguma coisa. Quatro homens em cima de um painel. Almofadinhas se enfiou embaixo de uma das mesas e ali ficou. Foi muita sorte ninguém tê-lo visto. O lugar de iluminação fraca deixava o chão e a escuridão sendo seus aliados. Se encolheu o máximo que pode na parede e ali ficou, esperando o local esvaziar. Ao contrário do que queria o recinto encheu.

-Vocês precisam de mim pra tudo!- falou um dos homens da outra equipe que entrou- Não conseguem conter uma barreira sem ajuda? Quem derrubou café aqui em cima?

-Stul. E ele já foi.- o tom do homem deu a entender coisas mais sombrias para a partida com colega. Almofadinhas ficou de olho em todas aquelas pessoas. Sentia alguns tremores de vez em quando, como se pudesse voltar a sua forma humana a qualquer momento. Mas se concentrava e ali ficava.

O plano dos alto falantes seria perfeito, mas provavelmente o comando também estava naquela sala e ele não precisava expor sua posição de maneira imprudente. Bastava esperar. Mesmo que sua equipe estivesse tensa no quarto de hotel.

Quase três horas haviam se passado desde que entrou na sala e nada do movimento cessar. Alguém finalmente concertou o problema e a sala foi esvaziando aos poucos até sobrarem apenas dois homens, que monitoravam uma espécie de painel elétrico. Começaram a falar de algumas mulheres da equipe, girando suas cadeiras e sendo tão comuns que foi difícil crer que eram comensais.

-Vou pegar mais café.

-Traz pra mim!- o outro pediu. Almofadinhas se esticou embaixo da mesa e andou a passos lentos atrás do homem. Suas patas fofas não emitiam som algum. Respirou fundo, sentindo o coração acelerar enquanto deixava seu lado humano se sobrepor ao animal. Seu corpo tremeu e dois segundos não era mais um cão. Puxou o homem pelo pescoço para o chão e deixou a varinha em sua garganta.

-Quietinho.- sussurrou com a boca quase encostada na orelha dele- Agora me ajuda a desligar essa porcaria. Barreira caindo. Agora!- seu peito arfava. O homem em seu domínio estava em choque, mas Sirius sentiu quando ele saiu de seu torpor e tentou encostar a varinha na Marca Negra. Sirius revirou os olhos e lançou um feitiço simples, fazendo-o desmaiar. Tinha perdido um minuto nessa. Olhou para o painel. Não sabia o que fazer. Pegou o walk talk na cintura e apertou o botão.

-Moody, estou dentro, fiquem a postos.- soltou o botão e recebeu a respostas num estalido metálico:

-Tudo bem garoto, quanto tempo?

-Quatro minutos.- engoliu em seco- Não sei desativar isso sem corromper a barreira de inundação.- ficou em silêncio esperando a resposta.

-Então vamos pegar nossos homens e esquecer o resto.

-Assim que eu desativar a barreira vocês terão apenas meia hora. Dividam a equipe. Metade pega os homens e a outra os arquivos.

-Garoto, faça isso agora e saia daí. Ninguém pode te ver. – Sirius sabia que mesmo de aparência um pouco modificada sua prima ou alguém mais próximo poderia reconhecê-lo.

Encarou o painel e depois o relógio no pulso. Três minutos. Respirou fundo e pegou a varinha do oponente desmaiado. Enfiou-a no painel cheio de luzes e fechou os olhos. Concentrou toda a energia que pode.

-Bombarda!- e o local explodiu, tremendo praticamente o andar inteiro. Sirius esperou, mas nada aconteceu com ele, as luzes ficaram apagadas. Começou a correr. Tinha dois minutos para sair dali e estava muito longe. Abriu a porta se deparando com algumas pessoas e as estuporou- Moody.- falou segurando o walk talk numa mão e a varinha na outra. Virou o corredor, começou a subir as escadas- Não vou conseguir sair a tempo. Faz um minuto que derrubei a barreira!- continuou subindo e estuporando quem visse pelo caminho. Precisava sair dali- Não sei se deu certo!

Seu relógio apitou e Sirius estava longe de chegar até o térreo. Ainda estava muitos níveis abaixo. Fechou os olhos, esperando o pior, mas nada aconteceu. Apertou o botão do aparelho trouxa e murmurou:

\- Está liberado. Venham agora!- pediu e continuou subindo as escadas correndo. Seus pulmões ardiam e o cansaço o pegava, mas ainda tinha forças, graças ao treinos. Foi obrigado a entrar no andar seguinte pois mais de 10 comensais desciam as escadas correndo, gritando ordens e indo para o andar da segurança. Ficou parado olhando pela fresta da porta.

-Aposto que é só o Stul de novo- o que parecia o líder falou irritado- Ele sempre faz alguma idiotice!- então estancou ao ver um dos colegas desmaiados- Todos em formação. Estamos em ataque!

Sirius fechou a porta e começou a andar rapidamente sem olhar para trás. Antes que pudesse virar a próxima esquina um feitiço passou chispando por sua orelha. Nem olhou para trás, começou a correr e ouvir os feitiços e gritos atrás dele. Esbarrou numa mulher e a jogou com força em cima de seus perseguidores.

Olhou em volta, viu outra saída para as escadas e entrou. Era em outro lugar e não saberia como sair. Só precisava subir. Selou a porta com um feitiço e começou a correr. Subia sentindo dores nas pernas e no lugar de ar seus pulmões pareciam receber gasolina. Finalmente chegou no térreo. Abriu uma fresta da porta e observou a distância até a saída. Precisava dobrar mais uns três corredores até chegar lá. A outra escada que pegou a princípio era mais perto.

Começou a andar apressado. O corredor estava vigiado por quatro pessoas, duas mulheres e dois homens. Estuporou os dois primeiros e batalhou com as mulheres por uns dois minutos. Foi um tempo longo, em que pareceu durar uma eternidade. Quando as estuporou elas caíram desmaiadas, mas alguém o atingiu fortemente no braço esquerdo. Quase perdeu a varinha e trocou-a de mão, dando graças ao treinamento de coordenação motora que Mellani tinha sugerido.

Virou, vendo dois homens. Batalhou com muita dificuldade, sendo atingido nas costelas e derrubou um deles. Estava em desvantagem, mas precisava passar pelo comensal fortão se quisesse sair daquele covil horrendo. Limpou o sangue que escorria da boca e teve uma ideia. Levantou a varinha, fingindo-se mais tonto do que estava. O homem o olhava arredio. Alguém que conseguiu invadir o local merecia no mínimo um cuidado. Sirius sabia que o grandalhão não o subestimaria apenas por ser um garoto.

Caiu no chão, encenando um desmaio e enfiando a varinha no cós da calça antes mesmo de chegar ao chão. De olhos fechados sentiu o outro homem o levitando até ele, com um feitiço habilidoso o colocou no chão. Quando sentiu a respiração do comensal próxima a si ele o surpreendeu com um soco no nariz. O homem caiu e Sirius aproveitou para lhe dar um chute no mesmo lugar. O homem levantou zonzo e sangrando muito. Sirius se jogou em cima dele, fazendo-o cair de novo e pegou a varinha, prendendo-o e lhe fazendo desmaiar em seguida.

Encostou na parede, arfando e sentindo o sangue ainda sair pelo braço. Rasgou a barra da camiseta e fez um torniquete. Tentando estancar o sangramento. Ele era péssimo com feitiços de cura e estava tremulo de mais para conseguir fazer um. Ainda arfando virou no próximo corredor vendo a saída. Correu sentindo uma forte dor nas costelas e arfando. O corredor tinha marcas de batalha e pessoas caídas. Sirius não conseguiu parar para ver se estavam mortas ou desmaiadas. Sabia que os membros da Ordem tinham passado por ali e provavelmente seguido pelas escadas principais onde Sirius evitou na volta.

Antes que pudesse sentir a luz do sol na pele um feitiço o atingiu de raspão no rosto e ele virou. Seus olhos encontraram os de sua prima Bellatrix, mas ela não o reconheceu, estava ferina, machucada e com muito ódio.

-Foi você o rato imundo que veio bagunçar nossa festa?- ela perguntou. Sirius conjurou uma barreira no chão, sem se importar que o ministério fosse detectar aquele feitiço seu e conseguiu correr para longe. Antes que pudesse alcançar a floresta a barreira explodiu. Sirius correu mais, agachou e pulou ao desviar dos feitiços da prima. Sabia que Voldemort iria o querer vivo e sabia que era apenas por isso que a prima não lhe lançava maldições mortais.

O sangue escorria de sua bochecha, mas o do braço tinha parado. Se embrenhou na floresta e continuou correndo, vendo pessoas voando velozes em suas vassouras acima das árvores e a típica movimentação de batalha ao redor. Sentiu-se fraco, a cabeça doendo, o sangue escorrendo, mas continuou, até esbarrar em Moody que não entrou, pois estava incumbido de levar Sirius de volta em segurança sem que ninguém o reconhecesse. Ele era o maior trunfo da Ordem e não podiam perdê-lo.

Alastor não estava mais sob efeito da polissuco e aparatou com ele no mesmo segundo. Sirius quase vomitou ao sentir os pés no chão novamente. Viu Hogwarts mais a frente e agarrado a Moody murmurou:

-Eu fiz uns feitiços detectáveis pelo ministério. Vão saber que estive lá.- arfou ao tentar andar mais depressa- Precisam de uma história convincente. Uma ótima história!- e com muita dificuldade entraram na escola, sob o olhar espantando do zelador. Sirius não entendeu porque foi colocado na cabana de Hagrid ao invés de ir até a enfermaria, até que Dumbledore apareceu e aparatou com ele para lá. Ao se materializar na enfermaria viu que Pomfrey fechava o local e apenas ele estava ali. Sem forças para perguntar e agradecendo estar deitado numa cama apenas fechou os olhos.

-Não podemos deixar ninguém te ver ferido. Isso apenas confirmará as suspeitas do ministério.- o diretor falou preocupado- Vamos Moody, deixe o rapaz descansar. Papoula, avise seus amigos de que ele está de volta, por favor?

-Só após cuidar desse garoto! Onde já se viu. Fugir desse jeito rapaz! Quanta imprudência!- a enfermeira não sabia da verdade. Ninguém sabia. Sirius franziu o cenho e levantou o braço bom, passando a mão no cabelo e suspirando com alivio ao senti-lo novamente grande e cheio. Deixou a enfermeira cuidar de si enquanto sentia as pernas pulsarem de tão esgotadas.

Continuou ouvindo os resmungos de Madame Pomfrey até sentir uma picadinha no braço- Preciso cuidar dessas costelas fraturadas e você precisa dormir.- antes que pudesse ouvir o resto da ladainha ele já tinha caído num sono profundo.

Sirius acordou horas depois, limpo, com uma camisola da enfermaria e sentindo um gosto amargo na boca. Abriu os olhos e viu Mellani ao seu lado. Ela segurava sua mão e estava nitidamente estressada e angustiada.

-Hey, você.- Ele murmurou sonolento com um sorriso quase imperceptível. Ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele, tentando abraçá-lo e Sirius passou os braços em volta de suas costas, deitando a bochecha em sua cabeça e franzindo o cenho em preocupação.

-Fiquei tão aflita. Você disse que voltava no mesmo dia e não voltou.- sussurrou- Ficou fora praticamente uma semana e a única notícia que tive sua foi no domingo.- Sirius a apertou nos braços enquanto tentava a acalmá-la- Estava em pânico. Dumbledore pediu que eu não dissesse nada a ninguém e James teve que tomar uma poção polissuco e desfilar feito você por aí para ninguém desconfiar.- Sirius suspirou aliviado que o diretor tivesse pensado naquela estratégia- E quando te vi estava todo machucado e não acordava.

-Foi por causa da poção. Os ferimentos Madame Pomfrey cuidou com perfeição.

-Eu sei, mas foi perigoso.

-Sempre é.- Mellani levantou o rosto do peito dele e passou a mão por sua bochecha. Sirius fechou os olhos, sentindo paz ao ter o toque dela em si- Desculpe, não havia como mandar notícias.

-Me senti tão inútil de ficar aqui. Não nasci pra ficar parada sem fazer nada.- ele abriu os olhos e beijou-lhe a mão que fazia carinho.

-Eu sei Mel, mas ninguém podia fazer nada. E você foi a que mais ajudou em tudo isso, me dando todas aquelas pistas que eu nunca acharia sozinho.- Mellani assentiu e praticamente soluçou:

-Foi muito ruim?- Sirius assentiu.

-Tensão todo o tempo...-Então ele relatou a ela tudo que aconteceu, sem omitir nada, dando a ela o voto de confiança que merecia- Ela me olhou, mas não sei se me reconheceu, eu acho que não.

-Então precisa se livrar disso.- tocou o corte na bochecha- Se ela ver saberá no mesmo instante.- Sirius assentiu agradecido dela ter lembrado. Mellani se inclinou e beijou-o, primeiro delicadamente, apenas um encostar de lábios, depois um beijo mais profundo, cheio de saudades, que ele aprovou. Sirius deslizou a mão até a nuca da garota puxando-a mais de encontro a si.

Respirou pesadamente enquanto a beijava, o som ecoando por toda a enfermaria vazia. O suspiro dela morreu contra a língua dele e o Black quase sorriu quando as mãos dela agarraram seus cabelos com certa urgência. A beijou querendo devorar sua alma, sugando o lábio macio, sentindo o cheiro gostoso de sabonete, sentindo o calor que emanava naquele ato tão perfeito. Então um pigarro os fez apartar o beijo rapidamente. Mellani voltou para cadeira e Sirius nem tinha percebido que ela foi parar na cama.

-Senhorita Grant.- Madame Pomfrey os olhou reprovadora- Seu primo quer ver o amigo agora e já está aqui há muito tempo. Por favor, deixe-o ter sua vez.- Mellani assentiu e Sirius a puxou antes que ela se fosse lhe dando um selinho. Mellani sorriu levemente e saiu. James entrou logo depois ao lado de Regulus.

-Eu disse um por vez.- Ambos abriram a boca para protestar, mas Sirius levantou a mão.

-Pode deixar senhora Pomfrey. Eu estou bem melhor.- a mulher os olhou severa e deixou o recinto após fazer Sirius tomar uma colherada de algo horroroso. James e Regulus fizeram algumas perguntas, mas não foram tão curiosos, o que levou Sirius a deduzir que Mellani ou Dumbledore tinham lhe dito algo.

-Então quer dizer que estava sendo eu por aí?- Sirius perguntou risonho e James assentiu- E acreditaram na sua má atuação?

-É muito fácil ser você. Só andar por aí com um ar arrogante de quem sabe da vida de todo mundo e agir como se estivesse desligado do mundo.

-Esqueceu da parte sobre fingir ser dono do castelo inteiro.- Regulus debochou.

-Bem, nisso ele não precisou atuar, não é Pontinhas?- os três riram e continuaram conversando. Regulus não queria deixá-lo, mas precisou. Remus e Dorcas entraram logo depois. Trocaram poucas palavras, Dorcas estava muito preocupada, mas ficaram aliviados ao ver que nada grave tinha lhe acontecido.

Sirius queria que os amigos saíssem logo para que soubesse por Dumbledore como terminou a missão, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que eles ficassem para poder ter mais tempo longe da guerra e de toda aquela loucura.

Mais tarde Mellani voltou e ficaram até a noite abraçados e conversando. Era tão bom ter esses momentos com ela. Na manhã seguinte teve alta e arrumou o corte em seu rosto com um feitiço simples de transfiguração. Era o último dia de aula e ele precisava arrumar as malas. Queria algum tempo sozinho com Mellani antes que fosse para sua casa horrorosa.

_/_

**N/A: *3D tipo os hologramas de Tony Stark em Home de Ferro.**

**E aí meus queridos? Gostaram do momento de ação? Tentei ser o mais realista possível, não fazer do Sirius tão super herói. Espero que tenha dado certo. Vou tentar fazer a próxima atualização vir mais rápido. Mais uma vez, desculpem a demora. Beijos e até mais.**


	23. Capítulo 22: Tensão e Espera

**Capítulo 22: Tensão e espera**

**N/A: Capítulo NSFW ok? Ok! =D**

**Espero que curtam. Sem betagem, mas relido e feito com muito carinho! **

**_/_**

**A mocidade é a estação da felicidade sensual**

-Ela ainda tá com raiva de mim.- James bufou jogando o malão no compartimento de bagagem. Remus e Sirius lançaram um olhar amigável a ele e seguiram para o trem.

-Acho que não vai te desculpar tão logo. Você sabe que ela é cabeça dura.- Sirius lembrou e viu o amigo ficar mais acabrunhado. Continuaram andando e logo encontraram Regulus e Marlene. O irmão estava com um expressão séria e Marlene parecia prestes a desmanchar em lágrimas.

-Tá tudo bem?- Remus perguntou notando o clima estranho. Marlene se transformou na hora, sorrindo daquele jeito meio safado que ela sempre fazia e sendo forçadamente coquete com os garotos.

-Claro que sim.- abraçou Remus e lhe apertou as bochechas- Sentiu minha falta seu nerd?- Regulus apenas revirou os olhos para a interação dela com o loiro.

-Tanto quanto de um abacaxi!- Remus debochou e ela riu, apertando as bochechas de Sirius e James.

-Cabine?- o Potter sugeriu rindo. Andaram preguiçosamente até encontrarem uma cabine vazia, logo se acomodaram, Sirius ficou mais perto da porta. Marlene tinha sentado na janela de frente para James e Regulus estava bem longe dela, de frente para Sirius. A morena e James quase gritavam falando alguma idiotice e rindo e Sirius notou como o comportamento dos dois estava parecido, exageradamente falantes e tirando sarro.

James ele sabia o motivo, estava brigado com Lílian e completamente ansioso, aquilo só podia significar que Marlene tinha brigado com Regulus ou tomado um fora. Olhou para o irmão insistentemente e quando o mais novo o olhou de volta apenas meneou a cabeça negativamente deixando claro que não falaria daquilo naquele momento.

-Alguém sabe da Mellani?

-Ela e a Dorcas estavam com a Lily algumas cabines para frente.- Marlene respondeu dando um tempo num desafio idiota que ela e James faziam. Aquilo era estranho uma vez que era sempre Mellani a garota a fazer os desafios mais toscos ao lado do Potter. O trem começou a andar e Sirius esperou um pouco.

-Algumas cabines pra frente, na nossa frente ou do maquinista?- Perguntou de novo e Marlene assentiu.

-Do maquinista. - Sirius levantou e James começou a resmungar coisas como "perversão", "não disfarça nunca" e outras reclamações. Ao abrir a porta quase esbarrou em Camila e a cumprimentou com um aceno. Andou pelo corredor, agora mais vazio, olhando para os compartimentos do trem. Logo achou sua garota. Ela, Dorcas e Lily pareciam ter uma conversa tensa dentro da cabine. Lily estava com o rosto vermelho denunciando o choro. Sirius ficou na dúvida se chamava ou não. Por fim bateu no vidro. As três olharam e ele acenou para Mellani. Ela levantou e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Estou meio ocupada agora.- justificou quando ele se aproximou, puxando-a para si.

-Eu vi. Quando terminar vai até o bagageiro. Estou por lá, com cigarros. – Mellani assentiu nitidamente ansiosa e Sirius não resistiu, beijou aqueles lábios cheios e pequenos, mordendo a parte inferior no processo. Mellani não deixou que ele aprofundasse o beijo e o empurrou, voltando para dentro da cabine.

Sirius suspirou e andou até o bagageiro se lembrando da última vez que esteve ali, naquele mesmo dia. Agora sua alma estava muito mais leve e a culpa quase não o assombrava. Foi até a janela grande, longe das vistas da porta e abriu-a. Apoiou os braços no batente e ficou observando a paisagem de morros e grama verde enquanto acendia um cigarro.

Precisava parar com aquele vicio, sentia que aquilo estava prejudicando seus pulmões de alguma forma. Terminou seu cigarro e fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa quente do verão bater no rosto. Puxou as mangas curtas da camisa que usava, era branca e agarrada, e deixou a roupa parecendo uma regata. Estava muito calor.

Ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo e olhou para trás por cima do ombro. Era Mellani. Virou e apoiou os cotovelos na janela. Sorriu de canto enquanto ela se aproximava. Olhou-a de cima abaixo, adorava quando ela usava aquele short jeans desfiado. Era agarrado e deixava todas as curvas que ele adorava a mostra.

Engoliu em seco ao reparar nas coxas que tanto gostava de apertar. Ela tinha cortado a gola de alguma camisa clara com um desenho psicodélico e o tecido ficava caindo pelo ombro e colo, mostrando um pouco dos seios, fazendo um decote que o Black não conseguia parar de olhar.

Sirius piscou, tentou dizer algo, mas era normal ficar um pouco sem fala perto dela, principalmente quando ela vinha andando em sua direção com os seios balançando, ao que parecia na cabeça dele, em câmera lenta. Suspirou quando ela chegou mais perto e sem dizer uma só palavra a puxou bruscamente pela cintura, colando seus corpos.

Abriu mais as pernas, para que ela se encaixasse nelas e não fez esforço nenhum para ocultar o estado que seu jeans, já agarrado, estava por causa dela. Uma mão subiu até os cabelos, bagunçando o rabo de cavalo alto que ela usava e sem muita gentileza a puxou para um beijo safado. A boca aberta gemeu ao sentir a língua macia e seu peito acelerou ao notar que ela sorria durante o beijo.

Sirius deslizou a mão esquerda até o traseiro bem feito e enfiou os dedos pela barra do short, pegando com força e puxando-a mais contra si. As duas mãos dela subiram, agarrando seus cabelos pelas laterais e o puxando com força para baixo, parecia que ela queria estar o mais perto dele possível. Esfregou o quadril contra o dela, puxando o cabelo da nuca com força enquanto a beijava com mais sofreguidão. O corpo dela era tão quente e macio, o beijo tão molhado e cheio de urgência, e ele estava com tanto tesão. Era o céu estar daquele jeito com ela e melhorou quando a mão dela desceu de seu cabelo para o cinto, abrindo-o. Se afastou um pouco, olhando-a com um sorriso de canto.

-Você disse pra eu fazer o que tinha vontade.- sussurrou para logo em seguida morder o lábio inferior do moreno. Ela esticou a língua e o lambeu do queixo até o pescoço. Sirius engoliu em seco e soltou um gemido baixo enquanto apertava ainda mais o traseiro dela. Subiu a mão até o quadril dela e de maneira rápida desabotoou o short. Por mais que adorasse vê-la vestindo aquilo, adorava muito mais vê-la sem aquele jeans irritante. Deslizou a boca de maneira brusca pelo rosto dela até a orelha e pressionando todo o rosto contra o da garota sussurrou deixando transparecer todo o desejo que sentia:

-Eu vou te foder bem forte, aqui, nesse instante. E você não vai poder fazer muito barulho!- Mellani gemeu, cheia de desejo, deixando-o mais louco ainda por ela. Enfiou a mão dentro da calcinha e sem enrolar muito deslizou o dedo para dentro da intimidade úmida e quente. Gemeu contra a orelha que tanto adorava morder e chupar- E você adora quando eu falo assim com você, não é?- perguntou sem esperar muito uma resposta e assaltando a boca num beijo faminto, rápido e tão duro quanto o estado de suas calças.

Mellani o arranhava, mordia, gemia baixinho e o puxava com tanta força que ele estava se segurando para não acabar antes do tempo. Puxou um lado do short para baixo enquanto a outra mão massageava um dos seios por baixo do sutiã. Sentia as mãos delas puxando sua calça para baixo e resmungando sobre odiar o cinto dele. De maneira rápida, sem muito tempo para carinho ou qualquer outra delicadeza ele empurrou a calcinha dela para o lado com a mão que antes brincava com sua intimidade molhada. A garota puxou sua cueca e pegou seu membro pela mão, fazendo-o engolir um grito num beijo safado.

Ele a girou, fazendo-a apoiar na parede ao lado da janela e sentindo-a colocá-lo para dentro. E ele a empurrou contra a parede, entrando tudo que podia, mordendo a boca dela no processo. Adorava olhá-la nos olhos enquanto a tinha toda pra si, era a coisa mais linda do mundo ver como eles escureciam enquanto investia forte contra ela.

Sirius sentira muita pressão, a boca vermelha pelos beijos, o completo desalinho do cabelo, o movimento de seus corpos um contra o outro, céus, ele não podia segurar por muito tempo. Ainda a agarrando pelos cabelos com certa brutalidade ele estocou de maneira firme e rápida, fazendo-a gemer mais alto. Levou o dedo até a boca dela.

-Shiu boneca.- riu de lado e aquilo teve um efeito nítido na loira, ela engoliu em seco e soltou um gemido longo e baixo. O moreno sentiu tudo ficar mais molhado e gostoso e riu de novo, travando o maxilar enquanto a levantava pelo traseiro. O short saiu completamente da perna esquerda e ela enrolou-se nos quadris dele, fazendo-o ir mais fundo. Sirius não aguentou, gemeu alto e abafou o som contra o pescoço dela. Sua garota era tão deliciosa, linda, entregue, toda dele.

Mellani começou a puxar seus cabelos e beijá-lo com uma urgência que o deixou mais louco ainda. Investiu contra a umidade quente dela, com força, muita força, muito profundamente. A loira arfou, agarrando-o, escondendo os gemidos contra seu pescoço, chamando seu nome baixinho. Ela começou a falar coisas no ouvido dele, era pornografia pura, era um tesão ouvir aquelas coisas sobre si da boca gostosa dela.

Sirius aumentou o ritmo, sentindo tanta urgência quanto ela, apreciando a pressão, tendo tanto de Mellani em si que ele iria terminar, a qualquer segundo, a qualquer momento. A garota o apertou, gemendo contra seu pescoço, tremendo num orgasmo lindo Sirius afastou o rosto do pescoço dela, olhando-a curtir o orgasmo que _ele_ tinha proporcionado. Isso foi o suficiente para que explodisse dentro dela, olhando-a nos olhos enquanto tinha a própria satisfação, arfando, sentindo os braços doer de tanta força que fazia e extremamente satisfeito. Ela desenrolou as pernas dele e voltou para o chão, ainda arfando. O moreno encostou a testa na dela e sorriu, beijando-a rapidamente. Sentiu o coração encher de ternura e carinho ao ver que ela também sorria, toda boba.

-Nossa.- ouviu a voz dela dizer de um jeito manhoso- Fizemos uma bagunça por aqui...-o empurrou levemente, olhando em volta e achando o que queria, sua varinha, jogada mais ao canto. A pegou e limpou a ambos com um feitiço muito bem feito. Sirius sorriu para ela e se abaixou, puxando a calcinha da garota para cima e ajudando-a a se vestir. Dispensou beijos carinhosos por toda a pele dela enquanto subia suas peças de roupa. Após vesti-la subiu suas calças também. Ela arrumava o cabelo enquanto o via abotoando o jeans e ajeitando o cinto- Você fica muito sensual com o cabelo todo bagunçado e essa roupa amassada.- ele sorriu de canto- E me deixa louca quando ri desse jeito, principalmente com essa boca vermelha.- Sirius sorriu, dessa vez largamente e se aproximou, beijando-a carinhosamente. – Nossa, está muito calor aqui.- riram- Queria uma cerveja.

-Leu meus pensamentos.- ficaram parados lado a lado, olhando a paisagem na janela e aproveitando a brisa que vinha.

-Então...-ela deslizou a mão até a dele e ficaram com elas entrelaçadas. Aquilo era tão diferente para Sirius, mas ainda assim bem-vindo. Puxou a mão dela para si e beijou a costa. Mellani sorriu, ainda olhando para a paisagem- Vai ter que ficar mesmo as férias inteiras na sua casa?

-Vou tentar barganhar com a Walburga. Mas depende do que ela achar do meu comportamento. Eu tiro notas boas, mas apronto muito.

-Esse ano você foi muito bonzinho.- murmurou- Principalmente esse último semestre.

-Tive meus motivos para ficar de fora.- sentiu que ela ficou sem jeito- E você teve toda a razão de me dar um chute. Eu precisava ver o quanto fui imbecil.

-Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. Foi um semestre bem longo. Na verdade, meio semestre.- Ambos riram- Ah! Lembrei!- ela enfiou a mão no bolso da frente do short e entregou um pergaminho a ele- Achei dois rituais. Podem ser os que Voldemort quer fazer. –Sirius abriu o pergaminho- O primeiro precisa de fragmentos de pedra lunar e chifre de unicórnio, se puder fazer um levantamento dos boticários, descobrir se algum desses ingredientes foi comprado ou furtado recentemente... São bem caros, é algo que nem em todo lugar vende exceto essas três lojas aqui.- e apontou o dedo para a lista abaixo do item que escreveu. Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

-Como levantou tudo isso?

-Eu consigo pensar com prática quando o assunto não é minha vida pessoal. É muito fácil.- e riu. Sirius continuou olhando o pergaminho- E esse ritual aqui. O que é bem mais preocupante se for esse. Ele precisa do alinhamento dos planetas, que vai acontecer no mês de junho, sabemos que na última semana, mas não os dias.- Sirius assentiu.

\- E requer uma oferenda... Levando em conta as lendas sobre Salazar e Southhampton, Voldemort terá de provar seu valor como herdeiro, se é que ele é mesmo o herdeiro. E bem, nós sabemos que o conflito nessa ilha, segundo as lendas, foi por causa de trouxas, o que me leva a crer que haverá algum massacre a trouxas ou nascidos trouxas. Veja com Dumbledore se alguém foi sequestrado recentemente ou algo do tipo. Procure um padrão, números cabalísticos como 7 ou 12. Eles tem muito poder. Ao encontrar esse número ou um padrão de comportamento, pode ter certeza, haverá um massacre. – ela suspirou- Isso é bem pesado Sirius. Espero que sejam apenas suposições.

-Não são.- falou com muita certeza e ainda surpreso pela genialidade dela- Você é muito inteligente. Eu não conseguiria pensar em nada disso sozinho.- beijou-a, sem resistir a vontade. –Minha garota é a mais esperta de todos. E o Pontas achando que tinha ganhado com a Evans. Hunp'f.- puxou Mellani pelos ombros e beijou-lhe os cabelos- Você é muito incrível.- sorriu ao vê-la corar. Ficaram abraçados por um tempo, Sirius com a cabeça apenas nela e no quanto era bom sentir o corpo macio junto ao seu. Não queria se ligar na guerra ou no que aconteceria em pouco tempo.

Voltaram para a cabine algum tempo depois. Ao entrarem James não estava mais lá, mas Dorcas sim. Entraram e todos os olharam. Marlene mediu Sirius de cima abaixo e sorriu de um jeito debochado.

-Nossa Sirius!- Regulus começou com um sorrisinho de quem não ia deixar barato- O que aconteceu com você? Caiu do trem?

-Estava cuidando da vida dele pirralho.- Mellani respondeu dando a língua para o mais novo e sentou de frente para Marlene, onde James estava anteriormente. Regulus foi mais para o lado, ficando de frente para Dorcas e deixando espaço para Sirius que sentou ao lado de Mellani. O moreno passou o braço pelo ombro dela, relaxando no assento.

-Falta muito pra chegar?

-Sim.- Dorcas respondeu e Sirius olhou para frente vendo que Remus e Camila estavam de mãos dadas. Trocou um olhar com Mellani que revirou os olhos dizendo o quanto achava o novo casal desnecessário. Remus discutia algo com Regulus e o moreno viu o momento em que Dorcas olhou para Camila com toda a magoa do mundo e depois encarou Remus, por fim a loira disse:

-Troca de lugar comigo Reg? Quero me concentrar nesse livro e vocês não calam a boca!- Brincou e Sirius sentiu um cutucão de Mellani. Dorcas sentou ao lado de Sirius e enfiou-se no livro. Sirius olhou para frente, Marlene olhava para os lados, disfarçando porcamente algo que tinha dito pra Mellani e a loira ria.

-Olha, eu vou tirar um cochilo até chegarmos porque estou morto.- O Black resmungou, deitando mais até estar com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Mellani e os pés no colo de Dorcas. A amiga nem ligou, deu apenas um peteleco nos pés dele e continuou seu livro.

-Sei, sua roupa amassada e seu cabelo bagunçado denunciam a causa de seu cansaço!- Marlene debochou.

-Para de fiscalizar as fodas alheias McKinnon! – Mellani tirou sarro.

-Você está devendo uma foda comigo Grant! Claro que vou fiscalizar a sua!- Sirius levantou os olhos encarando as duas.

-Nossa, deixa eu ver isso, por favor! – Mellani sorriu de canto.

-Só se você se comportar.

-Isso!- Comemorou e sentou em seguida, olhando-as com um sorriso quase selvagem- Vocês duas realmente andaram se pegando?

-O que você acha Six?- Marlene perguntou fazendo bico. Ao invés de desmentir Mellani apenas fez o mesmo tipo de olhar que Marlene estava lançando e murmurou:

-Você nunca vai saber!

-Mas...Eu sei, é mentira. Só estão me zoando.- Mellani deu de ombros e ele encarou Marlene e depois a loira- Ah Merlim, é verdade!- Elas deram de ombros de novo- É mentira? Custa me falar?- Mellani levou o indicador até os lábios dele.

-Você não ia dormir? Shiuuu.- Sirius mordeu a ponta do dedo de sua garota e ela puxou a mão, engolindo em seco. Não tinha doído, foi apenas para provocá-la.

-Ai! Parem com isso, vocês estão me dando tesão!- Marlene debochou e Sirius bufou, deitando novamente, nunca ia saber se elas estavam ou não falando a verdade.

-Cadê o Pontas e a Cereja?

-Se pegando na cabine dos monitores.- Mellani respondeu com simplicidade.

-Sério? Eles não estavam brigados?

-Bem, quando eu saí da cabine ele estava chegando e o James não está aqui ainda. Só podem estar se pegando na cabine dos monitores.- Sirius riu e daí pra frente ficou calado, ouvindo apenas as vozes de Marlene e Mellani falando de bandas. Ele começou a ficar sonolento e pelo que entendeu Mellani tinha apresentado bandas a Marlene, que nunca tinha ouvido nenhuma canção trouxa. Ele ainda descobriria como elas tinham virado tão amiguinhas.

Quando acordou sentiu-se desorientado e confuso. O trem já tinha chegado. Desceu de mãos dadas com Mellani, ajudou-a a pegar a mala, despediu-se dos amigos e da senhora Potter. O senhor Potter não pode ir buscá-los por causa da fábrica. Com o coração apertado seguiu ao lado do irmão para junto da mãe.

-Olá meninos.- ela os cumprimentou- Regulus querido.- abraçou o mais novo- Parabéns pelo ótimo desempenho em poções. Está participando do seleto clube do Slugh, acertei?- Regulus assentiu. Sirius ficou parado, com as mãos nos bolsos e esperando a enxurrada de críticas.

-O que houve com seu cabelo rapaz?- Walburga perguntou e se aproximou mexendo em seus fios escuros. Sirius sentiu-se estranho com aquele gesto, como se tivesse cinco anos novamente. O fato dele quase nunca estar com o cabelo bagunçado igual a James o deixou ainda mais confuso- Parece que acabou de descer de uma vassoura.

-Eu dormi no trem.- respondeu contendo um revirar de olhos.

-Bem melhor agora. Já não basta essas roupas... Sorte sua que seu pai nunca está quando chegam.

-Ele nunca está de qualquer jeito.- Sirius rebateu enquanto andavam- Já parou pra pensar que ele pode ter outra família?

-Você insiste em ser desagradável, não é?- Regulus rebateu nitidamente irritado e Sirius emburrou sem entender o motivo dele defender a mãe.

-Regulus, querido.- esticou o braço para que ambos segurassem nela- Seu irmão emprega grande esforço para ser desagradável e mostrar o quanto é diferente do resto da família. Mal sabe ele que ao fazer isso está sendo exatamente como o pai dele. Tão determinado em ser detestável.

-Desculpa.- Sirius respondeu usando todo seu esforço para dizer aquilo. Walburga e Regulus o olharam surpresos- Podemos ir?- e aparataram.

_/_

Sirius saiu do banho depois de ter enrolado o máximo que pode. Tudo que ele não queria era ter aquela conversa com sua mãe, ele não queria se estressar, ele não queria expor seu lado assim tão cedo. Por algum motivo a conversa não veio naquela noite e nem nos dias que seguiram. Ele dedicou aquele tempo a estudar a noite, tentando encontrar algum padrão nos movimentos de Voldemort que denunciassem que tipo de rito ele pretendia fazer.

Para tentar relaxar um pouco e não surtar com a proximidade de Southhampton Regulus e ele ficavam horas no quarto um do outro, conversando sobre filmes e bandas trouxas sem que a mãe ouvisse e também conversando sobre todas as futilidades do mundo, nada que os levasse a tocar no assunto que estava angustiando Sirius. O Black mais velho pensou que Regulus fazia um ótimo trabalho disfarçando a ansiedade porque parecia sempre relaxado e disposto a conversar qualquer besteira. Sirius adorava saber o quanto ele e o irmão podiam passar horas apenas jogando partidas de xadrez e rindo juntos. Era a mesma coisa que estar com James, leve, divertido e com muita cumplicidade.

Na segunda semana de férias Sirius mandou uma carta a James e outra a Mellani. Ele disse coisas bem diferentes em cada carta, estava com muita saudade de seu irmão por escolha e de sua garota. Pediu a Regulus que falasse com a mãe, para chamar James e Mellani para passarem o dia por lá. Os dois apareceram 3 dias depois que enviou o convite.

-Meu pai tá um saco.- James resmungou se jogando na cama de Sirius. Mellani estava puxando o móbile de esqueletos que Sirius tinha e olhando em volta. Era a primeira vez que ela realmente entrava no quarto dele para ficar bastante tempo - Um monte de reuniões com os pais da Dorcas e outras pessoas que nunca vi antes.

-Shiu!- Mellani repreendeu o primo e fechou a porta do quarto.- As paredes dessa casa devem ter ouvidos, cuidado com o que diz.

-Relaxa, quem quer que pudesse bisbilhotar não viria no quarto do Almofadinhas.

-Por que, oh gênio da dedução?- Mellani debochou sentando ao lado do primo.

-Quem ia se arriscar a pegar novamente ele amando o próprio corpo?- Mellani começou a rir.

-Então você já deduziu que me viram batendo umazinha?

-Merdas acontecem!- James deu de ombros enquanto falava.- Cadê seu irmão?

-Tá no quarto dele. – os três saíram indo atrás de Regulus e a casa ficou um tanto quanto agitada durante a tarde enquanto eles inventaram uma caça ao tesouro. Sirius mandou um dos elfos esconder uma caixa cheia de doces dos tipos preferidos dos quatro. Cada um por si começou a procurar. Mellani e James que não conheciam tão bem a casa tentaram sabotar a busca de Sirius e Regulus. Aquilo resultou em muitas corridas pelas escadas, portas batendo, objetos sendo derrubados e gritaria.

Walburga não saiu do quarto o dia todo, o que deixou a tia dos irmãos Black possessa. Sirius se sentiu tão livre e tão criança ao fazer uma brincadeira boba daquelas. No fim das contas Regulus achou a caixa e dividiu os doces entre eles. Os quatro eram competitivos ao extremo e foi uma brincadeira que rendeu horas e horas de tormento para os elfos e os moradores da casa.

Na hora do jantar todos sentaram-se a mesa comportados, mas conversando sem parar. Os membros da família Black estavam presentes, menos Orion, o que Sirius agradeceu, já que teria ficado tenso e estragado o clima da refeição. Ele nunca pensou que pudesse se divertir na sua odiosa casa, mas estava tão tranquilo e legal quanto era na casa dos Potter.

Ao terminarem o jantar, James subiu correndo com Regulus para trocarem figurinhas dos apanhadores que mais admiravam. Sirius ficou na sala de estar, com Mellani sentada ao seu lado, conversando com Walburga. A mulher saiu após ler uma carta que um elfo lhe entregou. Andrômeda começou a tocar uma música no piano a pedido da tia de Sirius e Mellani revirou os olhos para tanta classe e pompa.

-Isso é toda noite?- Ela sussurrou.

-Sim.- Sirius sussurrou de volta no ouvido dela- Ou minha mãe faz o Regulus ler alguma poesia chata ou Andy toca alguma coisa. Quando não os adultos ficam tomando licor aqui e nós saímos de fininho.

-Nunca tem nada pra você?

-A última vez que me mandaram ler eu alterei os versos para algo tão vergonhoso que minha mãe preferiu me livrar dessa.- Mellani riu e em seguida o olhou como se tivesse tido uma ideia.

-Você achou o livro sobre espiritualidade aqui, não é?- Sirius assentiu- Será que podemos encontrar algum livro proibido de ritos mágicos?- o Black praticamente pulou do sofá e saiu puxando-a pelo pulso. A iluminação na sala onde estavam era baixa e deveria passar uma sensação de conforto, mas não passava, deixando tudo mais sinistro. Ao irem para um cômodo mais iluminado Mellani piscou várias vezes fazendo careta. Sirius andou com ela até a biblioteca e acendeu as velas.

-Caramba. É maior do que eu pensava.- a loira resmungou coçando a cabeça- Sabe por onde começar?

-Não. Estava tudo bem escuro quando vim e faz um bom tempo. – Mellani começou a andar observando a numeração das estantes.

-E nenhuma plaquinha indicando sessões?

-Nem é tão grande assim.

-Perto da Hogwarts é pequena mesmo, mas eu pensei que seria uma biblioteca do tamanho da de casa. Não isso aqui. O que eles fazem com tantos livros?

-Acho que escondem passagens secretas.- debochou e Mellani assentiu.

-Faz sentido.- riram e Sirius a achou tão linda rindo daquele jeito que não resistiu, empurrou-a contra uma da estantes e a beijou. Sentiu-a sorrir contra sua boca e as mãos pequenas enfiarem em seus cabelos. Gemeu contra a boca macia e continuou beijando-a lentamente, provocando-a com movimentos sensuais.

-Sabe...-ele murmurou- Acho que agora quero fazer numa biblioteca. E como a de Hogwarts está sempre com alguém...- sussurrou enquanto deslizava os lábios para o pescoço dela.

-Na biblioteca? Algum tipo de fetiche profanador?

-Profanador?- perguntou enquanto subia novamente os beijos pelo pescoço, jogando os cabelos dela para trás.

-Madame Pince trata aquele lugar como um templo sagrado.- Sirius riu contra a pele dela e sentiu-a arrepiar.

-Odeio sua roupa de menina puro sangue.- murmurou- Gosto quando está de roqueira safada.

-Minha tia me proibiu de vestir qualquer roupa trouxa e me enfiou nessa coisa que comprou.

-Mas tem muitos botões.- Sirius sussurrou olhando para todos os botões do vestido comportado de verão que ela usava. Abriu-os com rapidez e deixou o sutiã dela exposto. – Seus peitos são tão lindos.- murmurou fazendo-a rir- Sério, ficaria olhando para eles o dia todo, não só olhando.- os massageou fazendo-a rir mais ainda. Sem resistir abaixou a cabeça e os beijou, mordendo um pouco. O riso dela acabou e a respiração começou a ficar ofegante. Deslizou os lábios até o pescoço e mordeu o queixo dela, fazendo-a se perder num ofego. Tomou a boca gostosa num beijo lento, cheio de provocações que foi intensificando conforme as mãos ficavam mais rápidas.

Sentiu as mãos dela em seus cabelos, puxando pela nuca, depois subindo, agarrando os fios bem em cima e depois deslizando as mãos de novo até a lateral, puxando-o urgente para si. Sirius adorava sentir as mãos dela em seus cabelos, o fazia sentir o quanto ela o queria quando o puxava daquele jeito. Suas mãos se enfiaram dentro do sutiã, sentindo os mamilos entre os dedos e a temperatura quentinha dos seios na palma das mãos. Suspirou contra a boca dela, ouviu um barulho, mas não conseguiu entender o que era tamanha concentração na garota a qual beijava, ouviu o barulho de novo, parecia um pigarro.

-Sirius!- alguém chamou severamente e Mellani o empurrou minimamente, ambos olharam para o lado e viram Walburga parada, olhando-os com uma sobrancelha arqueada e braços cruzados.

-Mãe!- falou sem jeito. Eram raras as ocasiões em que a chamava de mãe, mas estava tão sem jeito. Ela olhou para ele e depois para Mellani. A loira pareceu voltar a si e começou a abotoar o vestido, estava trêmula.

-Vocês são casados?- Walburga questionou num tom frio. Mellani ficou calada, encarando a figura imponente da mulher- Vocês são casados?

-Não!- Sirius respondeu irritado e entrelaçou sua mão a dela.

\- São oficialmente noivos?- Sirius negou novamente- São ao menos oficialmente namorados? E quando digo oficialmente quero saber, os pais de Mellani bem como os seus Sirius, consentiram esse relacionamento?- Sirius sabia que ela tornaria a perguntar enquanto ele se negasse a responder então negou novamente com a cabeça- Vocês tem alguma estrutura emocional e financeira para terem casa própria e uma vida de casados? Para construírem um lar?- o Black negou novamente em silêncio- Então espero que não estejam fornicando por aí. Por que fornicação leva a filhos. E nenhum Black, muito menos um Potter ou Grant aceitariam um escândalo desses, de um filho antes do casamento.

-Isso é algo pessoal. Não precisa se incomodar.– Sirius começou petulante.

-Cala a boca.- Mellani pediu resmungando.

-Não é dá conta de ninguém se estou ou não íntimo a minha namorada.

-Se gosta mesmo dessa garota então sabe que deve manter um filho o mais longe possível da barriga dela até que terminem a escola. Caso contrário, serei obrigada a contar aos Potter e vocês se casarão antes que possam dizer formatura.- Walburga apontou para a saída da biblioteca- E uma vez que são menores de idade é totalmente da minha conta e da conta dos Potter. Agora façam o favor e saiam logo daqui antes que eu perca mais minha paciência.

Saíram da biblioteca sem jeito e assim que se viram a sós Mellani franziu o cenho e o encarou.

-Por que você sempre abre a boca nas horas erradas?

\- É só a Walburga.

-Não Sirius. Ela é sua mãe, prima da minha tia que por um acaso é mulher de Charlus Potter, o homem que me criou e que é extremamente ciumento e protetor. E que por um acaso não faz ideia que temos um relacionamento ou seja lá o que for que temos. Eu sinceramente não estava a fim de envolver família assim tão cedo.

-Você adora ficar se esgueirando comigo por aí, não é?- Mellani sorriu de canto.

-Essa emoção do segredo me deixa excitada.- ele riu e beijou-a brevemente.

-Agora é sério, quer que eu converse com seus tios? Apenas para eles não serem pegos no susto caso minha mãe resolva dar uma de casamenteira.- Mellani o olhou nos olhos e ele notou que aquela era uma decisão muito difícil pra ela.

-Isso seria bem sério.- engoliu em seco- Mas levando em conta que a gente não se desgruda...Acho que é o melhor a fazer.- suspirou- Mas eu quero estar junto quando for falar.

-Nada mais justo.- Sorriram um para o outro e se afastaram quando James e Regulus desceram. Alguns minutos mais tarde um dos elfos ativou a lareira e James e Mellani foram embora. Sirius sentiu a casa muito vazia e fria com a ausência dos dois. Precisava se preparar para a conversa com a mãe.

**_/_**

**N/A: Aíiiii esses dois! Que fogo! Hehehehe. Sério, não resisto, todas as vezes que escrevo uma interação Mellani e Sirius eu sinto vontade de fazê-los se pegar. Sério, se eu escrevesse todas as vezes que tivesse vontade a fic seria uma manual do sexo! KKKKKK E aí, o que acham que vai ser essa conversa? Mereço comentários? Bjus! **


	24. Capítulo 23: Conversa não tão franca

**Capítulo 23: Conversa não tão franca**

**N/A: Oi gente, por favor, leiam os avisos, por favor!**

**Primeiro, tô postando esse cap assim tão cedo porque comecei um emprego novo. YEY! Finalmente estou empregada. Naturalmente meu tempo ficará mais escasso já que moro em São Paulo e além das 8 horas de trabalho ainda levo o tempo de locomoção até lá, que tratando-se de Sampa é de no mínimo 1 hora (e no meu caso 1h40 em dias sem chuva). **

**Segundo, eu amo a música Moinho do grande mestre Cartola, pra mim ela representa muito bem o relacionamento do Sirius com a mãe dele e é por isso que coloquei um trecho dela de frase inicial. Essa música é simples, mas pra mim é poesia pura, embora não seja rock ou baladinha romântica ela é... Eu não sei dizer, mas essa música me emociona. Se quiserem ouvir, procurem a versão no original do Cartola ou a versão do Cazuza, não aceitem outra. **

**Terceiro e não mesmo importante, sem betagem, mas relido. Espero que gostem. Beijos e obrigada pelos comentários.**

**_/_**

**Ouça-me bem, amor, preste atenção, o mundo é um moinho. Vai triturar teus sonhos, tão mesquinho. Vai reduzir as ilusões a pó. - Moinho, Cartola**

Era dia 23 de junho e a ansiedade de Sirius apenas aumentava com a falta de notícias da Ordem ou de qualquer parte. Ele não tinha visto seu pai desde que chegou em casa e aquilo também o deixava tenso e preocupado. Deitou na cama tentando não enlouquecer, sabendo que Dumbledore jamais arriscaria a integridade da Ordem mandando notícias para um possível covil de comensais. Ouviu uma batida na porta.

-Entra.- era Regulus. Sirius sentou, encarando o irmão e vendo que ele estava preocupado- O que houve?

-O pai chegou.

-Walburga diz que ele vem todo dia pra casa. Chega tarde e saí cedo.

-E nós dois sabemos que é mentira.- Sirius assentiu- Estavam discutindo no escritório dele.

-Típico.- Bufou- O que foi dessa vez?

-Sei lá, fui pego antes de conseguir entender algo e o pai quase me fuzilou com os olhos. A conversa que a mãe prometeu está demorando.- Sirius suspirou aliviado que finalmente o irmão resolveu falar sobre aquilo.

-Acha que ela desistiu?

-Acho que estava nos dando tempo.- Sirius coçou a cabeça- Sirius, por favor, troque de roupa. O pai não vai gostar...- cansado de mais para discutir o moreno levantou e colocou uma das roupas de bruxos que sua mãe sempre comprava pensando que podia obriga-lo. Regulus ficou nitidamente chocado ao vê-lo fazer aquilo tão rápido, sem um argumento, sem nada.- Tá tudo bem?

-Tô cansado de brigas.- era a mais pura verdade. Ele não queria causar estresse à toa e se era tão importante para seus pais o que ele vestia a ponto de provocar uma briga ele podia abrir uma exceção, pelo menos naquele dia.- Quero ter argumentos para poder rebater o que ela nos oferecer, se eu agir feito criança birrenta não terei direito a nada.- Regulus assentiu, ainda não disfarçando o choque ao ouvir o irmão falar daquele jeito.

-Acontece pra todos né?- Sirius o questionou com o olhar- Crescer.

-Por falar em crescer, quando vai deixar de ser criança e pegar a Lene?- Regulus corou muito e revirou os olhos.

-Não quero ficar com ela.

-Por que? Por causa da Dorcas? Fala sério, você não tem chance. Ela é do Remus, totalmente!- Regulus corou de novo e Sirius sorriu de lábios fechados.

-Qual o problema com a Marlene?

-Nada, ela é legal, boa companhia pra dar umas risadas, mas ela nunca quer nada sério com ninguém. Eu não quero ser uma conquistinha na mão dela.

-Você parece uma menina falando.

-Engraçado, você incentiva minha pegação desenfreada com outra meninas, mas você só ficou com a Mellani e apenas com ela. Não te entendo.

-Mellani e eu somos diferente dos outros.

-Mas é errado eu querer algo bacana assim pra mim?

-Você é muito novo, tá na fase de sair rodando geral!

-Se for assim, você também. – Sirius revirou os olhos- Eu sou tranquilo Sirius, não quero sair beijando qualquer menina por aí, beijos levam a amassos que levam a outras coisas que eu não estou preparado pra fazer e convenhamos que a Marlene é mulher de mais pra mim.

-Que? A Marlene é tão virgem quanto você. Acha o que? Que ela vai te espremer contra a parede e obrigar você a abrir as calças?- Regulus estava tão vermelho que Sirius sentiu um pouco de pena.

-Não. Não é isso. A Marlene é engraçada, mas ela está sempre flertando com todo mundo, com todo mundo mesmo, ela flerta até com a professora McGonagall. E ela acha engraçado tratar todo mundo assim. É o jeito dela, isso não quer dizer que ela esteja a fim de mim.- Sirius suspirou- Ela só age assim com todo mundo, ela age assim com você. Fazendo essas brincadeiras sobre dar amassos com a Mel. Ela flerta com vocês dois ao mesmo tempo!

-É o jeito dela brincar.

-Exato. Ela brinca assim, imagina a hora que for falar sério. A menina é tipo, a máquina do sexo, sei lá. Eu não tô preparado pra algo assim.

-A Lene não é assim. Ela só gosta de chamar atenção, assim como Pontas e até mesmo eu. Ela é muito romântica, muito mesmo, bem bobinha ainda com algumas coisas. Você é que não conhece ela direito e criou a imagem de máquina do sexo. Ela é simpática com todo mundo. Apenas. E está apaixonada por você. Para de ser idiota.

-O que? Apaixonada por mim? De onde tirou isso?

-Dela! Ela me disse isso. – Regulus o olhou cético- É sério!

-_É. Eu sei_.- e ficou claro que ele não acreditou- Você só quer empurrar alguém pra mim pra eu dar uns amassos. Eu estou bem sozinho, focando em outras coisas no momento.

-Consolar a Dorcas não vai dar certo. Aluado só está perdendo tempo com a Camila e quando perceber que gosta mesmo da Dorcas quem vai sofrer e a Parker então toma teu rumo. E se você é tão indiferente assim a Lene porque fica todo nervosinho quando eu falo dela?

-Eu não fico todo nervosinho quando fala dela.- gritou com uma voz esganiçada e o rosto todo vermelho- De onde tirou isso?

-Reg, o que aconteceu entre vocês?

-Nada!- esganiçou de novo e Sirius o pressionou com o olhar- Ela me roubou um beijo antes de embarcarmos. Estávamos tirando sarro de algo e ela como sempre foi se aproximando! Eu juro que não percebi o que ela ia fazer...-Regulus engoliu em seco- Por que ela sempre se aproxima de mais pra falar comigo aí ela me beijou.

-E só ela te beijou? Você não beijou de volta?

-Isso não importa.- Sirius riu de lado- Só que eu fiquei pasmo, eu não estava esperando. Por isso que eu falo, ela é muito...Cabecinha de borboleta pra dar algum crédito.

-Ela gosta de você!

-Ela falou que foi uma aposta!- Regulus estava nervoso, muito nervoso e com a voz tremida- Eu fiquei sem reação, é claro. E ela riu e disse que tinha ganhado a aposta com a Mel. Aí eu comecei a discutir com ela, que ela tinha que parar de me envolver naquelas brincadeiras porque era errado...-Regulus não continuou a falar, alguém bateu na porta e entrou logo em seguida. Era Walburga. Todo o clima descontraído da conversa sobre Marlene foi embora no mesmo segundo.

-Que bom que estão os dois aqui. Precisamos conversar. – Sirius encarou a mulher. Ela apontou para a cama e Regulus sentou. Sirius continuou em pé e a mais velha puxou uma cadeira. Sirius notou que o coque bem feito de sua mãe estava um pouco despenteado e que tinha uma marca vermelha em seu rosto. Ela estava trêmula e os encarava cansada. Tudo que Sirius lembrava de sua mãe era uma mulher arrogante e relativamente jovem para a idade que tinha, com curvas no lugar certo e aparência impecável, além é claro, da frieza habitual. Mas de uns tempos para cá ele estava desassociando aquela imagem e notando detalhes que nunca tinha visto antes.

-Mãe.- Regulus levantou da cama e se ajoelhou na frente dela, segurando-lhe o rosto- Tudo bem?- Walburga assentiu, os olhos vidrados no chão e a expressão maluca que Sirius sempre se lembrou. Em seguida ela pareceu voltar a si. Regulus sussurrou algo e a mulher negou. Seu irmão voltou para a cama e ele continuou.

-A conversa será longa Sirius. Melhor sentar. – e sem entender a súbita submissão ele sentou ao lado de Regulus. O coração apertado, a mão gelada e o estômago pesado.

-Então?- Regulus perguntou uma vez que ele parecia ter perdido a voz.

-Vocês conhecem a história dessa família, sabem os séculos de tradição que os Black têm. Sabem o quanto nosso sangue resistiu as mudanças e a força dos eventos fora de nosso lar. Tem conhecimento de tudo isso desde que nasceram. Vocês dois sabem que não são qualquer um, vocês tem tradição, nobreza e história no sangue. Não são gentinha, estão acima da sociedade.- Sirius já via onde aquilo iria levar, ele só estava esperando- E sabem que é dever de todo Black proteger os valores da família tradicional e mais, proteger nosso nome, o nosso legado que está nas mãos de Cissy, Bella, Andy e de vocês dois. São o futuro dos Black. Assim como eu fui um dia. E mais, são o futuro da nossa sociedade, continuarão sustentando os pilares aos quais a comunidade bruxa foi fundada.

Regulus assentiu e Sirius cruzou os braços, franzindo o cenho e ficando na defensiva. Ele sabia onde ela chegaria com aquele discurso e não podia perder a calma ou seus argumentos perderiam a razão.

-Estão acontecendo reformas dentro da nossa comunidade, os tempos não são mais os mesmos, os bruxos estão em perigo. Nosso legado está em perigo. Chegou a hora de decidir a qual lado pertencer. Ao lado daquelas pessoas que deixam o barco levar e não fazem nada, apenas perdem suas tradições e história e tudo que há de importante numa família. Pessoas que não entendem o que é ser um de nós, que deixam tudo acontecer e não fazem nada... Ou o lado onde vocês arregaçam as mangas e lutam por uma causa digna, por cumprir as leis que nos resguardam, por ter de volta o que é nosso por direito. Seu pai decidiu agir de um lado. E é a esse lado que devemos seguir o exemplo, é por esse caminho que devemos ir. Para o bem da nossa família, para o bem de seus filhos, que espero que tenham. Não é Sirius?- O Black engoliu em seco ao lembrar do flagra que a mãe lhe deu e em seguida bufou- Não existe mais o luxo de ser uma pessoa neutra. Ou você está do lado certo desse cenário ou você é inimigo. E eu não quero isso aos meus filhos. Eu os quero preparados, prontos para se erguer em prol da nossa família. Vocês devem isso a mim, a comunidade bruxa e ao nome que carregam. E eu sei que estão me entendendo porque sei que acompanham os jornais e os rádios.

-Mãe...-Regulus começou- Nós temos uma amiga nascida trouxa. O que quer que façamos em relação a isso? Ela é uma pessoa boa, nunca fez mal a ninguém e não tem culpa de terem oferecido a ela uma vaga na escola.

-Reg querido. Eu sei, seu pai sabe e nós não temos problemas com isso. Vocês podem continuar amigos, mas uma hora um véu se abrirá entre vocês e seus amigos e cada um estará de um lado. Eles podem se juntar as nossas causas. Sua amiga nascida trouxa pode nos ajudar, buscando o lugar dela no meio dela, junto aos trouxas, fazendo carreira por lá. Não será proibido.- Sirius sentia o coração acelerar- Existe até um programa...

-Mas...-Regulus suspirou- E se ela quiser fazer parte desse mundo? O que será dela? O mundo mágico é a vida dela desde os 11 anos. E quanto ao Remus? Ele é mestiço.

-Nós só queremos que as futuras gerações sejam preservadas. Nosso sistema não irá excluir indiscriminadamente qualquer um. Sua amiga só passará por um controle, para saber se é saudável, se pode gerar uma criança mágica. A grande preocupação do nosso governo são os abortos, que vem dessa mistura de raças. Bruxos e trouxas... Muitas famílias mágicas se acabaram ao longo dos séculos por causa dessas misturas e muitos casos de nascidos trouxas resultam disso. O que gera transtorno e expõe nosso mundo. E essas pessoas já nos caçaram e queimaram antigamente.

-E o que você sugere?- Regulus perguntou num tom sombrio.

-Quero que vocês participem do curso preparatório do Ministério. É tudo autorizado por lei.

-Por novas leis.- Regulus acusou e a mãe assentiu- E quando começa?

-No final do ano. Vocês vão entender melhor sobre tudo isso que disse e muito mais coisas que não sou capaz de citar pois não faço parte do curso, ele é voltado para jovens solteiros e recém casados, que serão responsáveis pela próxima geração. Bella participou, Cissy participou, alguns colegas de vocês como Avery, Dolohov...Não é algo sombrio como algumas pessoas pregam por aí. Não tem nada a ver com grupos radicais, isso é apenas uma teoria da conspiração. Vocês podem ir e ver por vocês mesmos. Isso irá acima de tudo, nos proteger. Principalmente vocês.

-E se eu não quiser ir?- Regulus perguntou.

-É perfeitamente normal se assustarem. Nossa sociedade está passando por mudanças, problemas que afetam a todos e isso assusta. Ter que sair da comodidade a qual se encontram. É aterrorizante, mas seu pai quer que vocês ao menos tentem.

-E se eu não gostar, posso sair?- Regulus perguntou novamente e Sirius notou a hesitação de sua mãe ao responder- Em?

-Claro que sim, é um curso não um preparatório para o exército de aurores.- Sua mãe olhou para si e Sirius engoliu em seco. Sabia que estava preocupando-a com todo aquele silêncio. Mas não conseguia abrir a boca para dizer nada- O pai de vocês faz questão.

-E por que não veio ele falar com a gente?- Sirius perguntou, finalmente abrindo a boca. Walburga o olhou como se tivesse tomado um tapa na cara.

-Acredite, foi melhor assim. – suspirou e Sirius sentiu algo faltando naquela história.

-Então está nos avisando e não nos convidando. – Regulus murmurou e Sirius sentiu um nó na garganta.

-Eu gostaria que tentassem. Pelo menos de início.

-Está sendo honesta conosco? - Sirius questionou juntando as mãos no queixo e apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas- Está mesmo dizendo o que fazem lá? Ou está nos levando para uma armadilha? Por que eu sinto que no momento em que pisar lá não poderei sair mesmo se eu quiser?

-Sirius. - Regulus chamou num tom de advertência. O Black mais velho suspirou. Ele jamais poderia entrar numa academia de comensais. Eles mexeriam com sua mente, como fazem com todos, e aquilo seria algo que não podia deixar ninguém ver. Regulus sabia demais, sobre seu grupo de treinamento, sobre suas missões com Dumbledore. Regulus sabia muito e não sabia oclumencia. Aquilo não seria possível. Olhou para o irmão deixando transparecer o desespero enquanto a perna direita balançava insistentemente. Por fim ele falou:

-Eu não quero. Não quero participar disso.

-É apenas um curso, encare como uma especialização a parte da escola.

-Especialização em que? Matar gente inocente? Por que é isso que essa organização doente faz! – Sirius falou ficando em pé no mesmo instante- Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito que está nos propondo isso.- o Black sentiu os olhos molharem e odiou mais ainda quando sua voz saiu alta, rouca e descontrolada pelo pranto que vinha com força e entalava na beira dos olhos e da garganta. - Você é nossa mãe, é seu papel nos proteger e querer o melhor para nós, nos aconselhar a ser boas pessoas a fazer o certo! É seu papel querer nosso bem. Por que não faz isso?- e soluçou, sentindo toda a magoa da infância, algo que pensou não guardar com tanta intensidade até começar a falar- Por que você faz isso? Por que empurrar seus filhos para a guerra? Qualquer mãe normal os mandaria par ao interior, longe disso tudo.

-Eu os estou preparando para a vida e pare de dizer que não os protejo você não sabe tudo que passei por vocês.

-Você não me ama!- Sirius gritou- Senti mais amor em um mês na casa dos Potter do que com você a vida inteira! E agora você quer...-a voz de Sirius estava esganiçada pelo choro que começava a sair- Nos empurrar na mão de pessoas que nos usarão como arma e não chorarão em cima dos nossos corpos se morrermos. Qual o seu problema? – Começou a andar de um lado para o outro sentindo-se um animal enjaulado- Por que você insiste nisso? Nem você acredita nessa merda que está falando!

-Sirius!- Regulus começou- Você não faz ideia...-Mas parou com um gesto de mão da mãe.

-Por que a obedece tão cegamente?

-Se ela está dizendo que é a saída nós vamos fazer isso. Devemos isso a nossa mãe.

-Não!- falou deixando as lágrimas caírem- Eu não devo isso a ela. Não devo, eu devo ao meu tio Alphard, que foi o único que se importou com nós dois durante nossa infância, o único que nos deu carinho, amizade e atenção e que ela tirou de mim!

-Ele foi embora por que quis Sirius. Aceite isso.- Regulus murmurou- Ele não aguentava viver aqui tanto quanto você. Foi embora e não quis mais contato conosco a não ser as cartas ocasionais a cada data do ano.

-Mentira!- gritou- Mentira! Eu ouvi, eu ouvi antes de Hogwarts, ouvi essa mulher brigando com a Andy, por causa do tio. Eu lembro.- Walburga o olhou ferida. – Você disse com todas as letras que o expulsou de casa!

-Sim.- ela respondeu e Regulus olhou chocado para eles- Mas não o mandei cortar contato. O coloquei sim para fora de casa.- rosnou- Mas não o mandei ficar longe de vocês e essa foi uma opção dele! Aceite. – Sirius sentiu um golpe no estômago. Arfou e olhou para a mãe com os lábios torcidos.

-Você só pensa em nos causar dor e mais dor. Acha que não sei qual seu plano B caso eu não aceite virar um comensal da morte? Acha que não sei que vai me obrigar a casar com a Mellani, me enfiar nessa casa, me obrigar a ficar aqui e fingir pra todos que conseguiu me controlar?- Walburga ficou branca ao vê-lo falar aquilo.

-Como você...

-Eu se que importa! Assim como você sabe de coisas que não deveria. O problema aqui é você ficar se forçando, repetidamente, a fingir que nos ama. Você repete na sua mente que tem que amar seus filhos, mas você não consegue! Então age com seus interesses e isso vai te corroer por dentro até perder a sanidade!

-Cala a boca seu moleque petulante.- ela falou friamente, levantando e usando a expressão que Sirius mais odiava, aquela que parecia com a dele- Não diga coisas onde não sabe. Margaret consegue ser feliz agora, ela consegue ser um amor de pessoa para vocês porque ela não tem que conviver com as coisas que convivo todos os dias.- Sirius sentiu como se a mãe tivesse lhe dado uma facada e seus lábios tremeram. Ele não queria chorar, não queria, mas sem mais nem menos as lágrimas começaram a rolar descontroladamente e seu peito subir e descer. Meneou a cabeça negativamente.

-Somos isso pra você. Coisas.

-Não seja ridículo.

-Não! Eu serei, tenho esse direito, porque eu nunca, em todos esses anos da minha vida, por tudo que passei, jamais consegui dizer o que sentia. Muito menos em relação a você! Por que você age assim?- Walburga encarou Sirius e o Black sentiu algo, uma mágoa grande nos olhos dela, algo que era secreto, vindo do fundo da alma daquela mulher confusa, tocando todo seu ser e fazendo-o sentir-se apreensivo. O silêncio foi longo e por fim ela ergueu o canto do lábio minimamente, empinou o queixo e disse com todo o ar de nojo e superioridade que conseguiu colocar na fala:

-Você acabou de dizer que não te amo. Que não faço meu papel de mãe.- as palavras eram ditas pontualmente, com desprezo- Lide com isso e não-me-cobre.- então ela quebrou o contato com ele e saiu do quarto. Sirius sentiu as pernas tremerem e se jogou na cama, sentando, ficou pasmo enquanto encarava o chão.

-Sirius.- Regulus chamou e então o mais velho encarou o irmão. Estava chorando abertamente e o olhava quase magoado.

-O que é? Vai defendê-la?

-A mãe é orgulhosa e jamais diria tudo que passa desde o dia que casou. Eu sei de coisas que não tenho o direito de falar, cabe a ela te dizer, mas eu te garanto, eu iria ao inferno por essa mulher e por tudo que ela fez por nós e ainda faz. E se o inferno é nesse maldito curso eu terei de ir!- Sirius sentiu o lábio tremer.

-Então me explica o que aconteceu.

-Eu não posso. É algo dela e apenas ela tem o direito de te falar. Enquanto agir assim, enquanto não parar de olhar só para sua vida e pensar que apenas você sofre isso nunca vai acontecer. Você não é o único que sofre, sua vida não é o centro do mundo e já passou da hora de aprender isso.

-Você não pode se meter lá, não sabe oclumencia e vão descobrir sobre mim...

-Eu sei oclumencia, eu sei esconder as lembranças que quero e deixar outras a mostra. Eu me conheço Sirius, eu conheço a minha própria mente e enquanto você estava brincando de animago com Remus e James eu estava me especializando em outras coisas.

-Como você sabe disso?

-Da mesma forma que sei muito bem controlar minha mente e consigo entrar na sua cabeça confusa sem você perceber.- Sirius arregalou os olhos e levantou, se aproximando do irmão com urgência, buscando nos olhos dele algum sinal de mentira ou brincadeira.

-Você não fez isso.- se desesperou ao ver o olhar preocupado de Regulus sobre si.

-Fiz uma vez pra nunca mais. – o mais novo suspirou- Eu não quero voltar naquele inferno.

-Você não tinha esse direito. Não tinha.

-Fica calmo.

-Não! Vem me dar lição de moral e falar em enigmas, mas você invadiu minha mente, a minha privacidade e tudo que eu sou, a troco do que? Treinar e satisfazer sua curiosidade!- Regulus empertigou o peito e falou aumentando o tom de voz e soando muito indignado:

-Você está se ouvindo? Está ouvindo o quanto é ridículo? Você fica aí, pensando que sabe tudo da vida, mas eu vou contar uma novidade pra você Sirius. A vida sempre vai te surpreender, sempre vai dar um jeito de botar seus conceitos de cabeça pra baixo e se você não aprender a amar as pessoas a tempo você vai sofrer muito mais do que já sofreu.

-Cala a boca! Para de gritar!- Sirius não sabia o que ele tinha visto. Estava em pânico.

-Você é o único que está gritando e está me tirando do sério! Eu podia de acusar de tantas coisas, mas eu procurei te entender! – ao terminar Regulus estava arfando, vermelho e muito, muito irritado, mas Sirius não conseguia argumentar com aquilo. Ainda estava pálido e chocado com o que seu irmão fez.

-Como fez isso? O que viu?

-Eu estava treinando e você dormindo na biblioteca. Não tinha ninguém por perto então eu resolvi entrar só um pouco. Se eu conseguisse entrar na sua mente sem que você acordasse significava que estava bom o suficiente para invadir a mente dos calouros sem eles perceberem. Eu sei que você tem um treinamento básico de oclumencia porque comentou isso com a Mellani e ela comentou comigo. – Sirius tirou a mão da boca e cruzou os braços, ainda olhando atordoado para o irmão. - Você estava sonhando quando toquei sua mente. Com algum baile antigo. Quanta imaginação. Você não percebeu e suas barreiras estavam baixas então eu comecei a vasculhar. Queria arrumar alguma lembrança vergonhosa pra te encher o saco, só isso, mas...-Regulus o olhou com medo- O que vi foi o suficiente pra nunca mais voltar.- Sirius engoliu em seco.

-Regulus, o que você viu?

-Bem...

\- Regulus, por favor, o que você viu?- Sirius sentia-se tão nervoso e desorientado. Dumbledore iria surtar se soubesse o que Regulus descobriu, era poder de mais nas mãos de um adolescente, mesmo que confiasse a vida a Regulus, o garoto era jovem e poderia cometer erros, como qualquer um.

-Estava tudo escuro a princípio e depois vi muitas portas e achei curioso sua mente organizar-se dessa maneira. A maioria das pessoas tem uma névoa ou borrões que vamos pegando e montando o quebra cabeça. Abri uma delas e no começo foi uma névoa, um borrão de acontecimentos, Mellani, James, você, Remus. Não entendi. Te juro. Depois eu vi uma coisa perturbadora. Eu vi uma de suas missões com Dumbledore.- Sirius sentiu toda a tensão sair de uma só vez. Seus ombros até foram para trás em alivio.- Eu não sei quando foi isso, mas estavam num lugar trouxa...Uma rua em chamas e você estava batendo no Avery, muito. O que aconteceu?

-Ás vezes eu...-engoliu em seco e suspirou- Tenho visões do futuro e é por isso que sou tão importante para Dumbledore.

-Você é um vidente?- Sirius assentiu.

-Isso é muito perigoso. Uma pessoa como você em meio aos comensais seria uma arma para Voldemort.

-E é por isso que eu preciso ter certeza de que sabe o que está fazendo e que não vai deixar informações sobre mim vazar. Ele já nos quer. Imagina se souber minha habilidade? –Regulus assentiu- Escuta, eu...- Sirius teria continuado a conversa se não fosse o barulho de explosão do lado de fora. Regulus e ele se olharam com horror e correram até a sacada do quarto. O que Sirius viu fez seu sangue gelar.

Pessoas corriam do parque em frente à sua casa enquanto a noite caia lentamente naquela tarde de verão. Bruxos sem máscara aterrorizavam os trouxas com feitiços horrendos e ainda em choque Sirius viu o momento em que alguns membros da Ordem aparatavam, começando uma batalha em plena Londres trouxa. Sirius começou a arfar e encarou o irmão.

-Está acontecendo!- falou chocado e Regulus assentiu, sabendo exatamente do que se tratava. Era Southhampton. Estava acontecendo e ele não podia fazer nada. Correu pelo quarto, ficando atarantado e pegou o espelho comunicador.

-James!- chamou e nada- James!- chamou de novo e nada. Começou a se desesperar. Enfiou o espelho no cós da calça e cobriu com a camisa que usava, saiu do quarto correndo e ouviu Regulus em seu encalço. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, furioso. Foi em direção a porta, mas estava trancada. Forçou a maçaneta violentamente, mas nada aconteceu. Pegou a varinha tentando abri-la e nada novamente. Correu até a sala de visitas e não achou o pó de flu em lugar nenhum, a maneira como a grade fechava a lareira deixava claro que tinham bloqueado a mesma. Andou de um lado para o outro.

-Por que está tudo bloqueado?

-A mãe sempre deixa tudo bloqueado.

-Não as seis da tarde!- Sirius sentia o coração acelerado e o desespero tomava conta de todo seu corpo deixando uma queimação persistente na garganta e estômago. Começou a correr atrás de sua mãe, mas não a encontrava em canto algum, até que deu de cara com sua tia.

-Cadê a minha mãe?

-Se a calma garoto, tá todo suado e esbaforido. Onde é o incêndio?

-Aparentemente na frente da nossa casa e em mais lugares. – sua tia andou até a janela e voltou surpresa.

-Isso é um ataque?- Sirius assentiu- onde estão as outras pessoas dessa casa?

-Eu não sei. – Sirius falou com a voz falha e voltou correndo para o quarto. Abriu a porta da varanda e tentou sair, mas obviamente um feitiço o repeliu, forçando-o a ficar em casa. Bufou, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas e o rosto travado em raiva. O cenário abaixo de si era aterrador e ele não podia fazer nada.

Duas ocorrências sobre magia fora da escola chamaria muita atenção, não poderia fazer nada depois daquela missão. O espelho vibrou em sua cintura e Sirius o pegou com ansiedade. O rosto de James apareceu e Mellani espremeu-se junto ao primo.

-Vocês estão bem?- o Black perguntou preocupado e ambos assentiram.

-Tá muito feio por aí?

-Sim!- Sirius murmurou- O que posso fazer?

-Eu preciso sair de casa, mas meu pai nos trancou aqui com feitiços. Preciso ir pra Southhampton. Lily está lá Sirius. Lily está lá e Mellani descobriu o que ele vai fazer.- James estava com a voz tremida. Sirius continuou olhando-os com preocupação, os olhos corriam por toda a face dos dois amigos.

-Hoje é o dia do alinhamento. Eu vi os dados da Ordem, 11 nascidos trouxas desapareceram nos últimos 3 meses e a Lily está lá, ela será a número 12. Isso corresponde aos 12 planetas do nosso sistema solar.

-Ela vai morrer se eu não fizer algo.- James interrompeu Mellani quase gritando. Sirius assentiu.

-Podemos fazer um feitiço de troca. É simples. Para burlar a proteção de ambas as casas.- Mellani pontuou- Uma vez que James não é um Black conseguirá sair daí. – Sirius assentiu e a loira o instruiu do que deveria fazer. Não era muito difícil uma vez que tinham o espelho de duas faces. Em poucos minutos o Black estava na casa dos Potter. Mellani o olhou preocupada, levou a mão a boca e em seguida começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Meu tio nos expulsou do escritório. Se não fosse por mim eles estariam em Londres, contendo o ataque menor. Só houve um ataque em Londres para despistar o verdadeiro movimento dele. – Sirius estava de braços cruzados, no meio da sala clara e espaçosa dos Potter, observando Mellani andar de um lado para o outro. Ela estava prestes a chorar- Meus tios estão finalmente mostrando de qual lado batalham.- a voz dela soou um pouco rouca. Sirius adorava o tom rouco que a voz dela tinha quando falava com desejo para ele, mas naquele momento ela estava apenas nervosa e preocupada e o Black não sabia o que fazer.- Nós estamos dando a cara a tapa, entrando para a lista de risco.- suspirou e jogou os cabelos para trás. Sirius se aproximou, tentando acalmá-la.

-Isso iria acontecer em algum momento, ok? Não se pode passar por um momento desse e ficar em cima do muro.

-Eles nunca estiveram.- respondeu rosnando e deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.

-Eu sei! Sei quem são. Mas o que estou tentando...

-Eu sei o que quer dizer. Eu sei de tudo isso. Mas não muda o fato de que meu irmão, meus tios e minha melhor amiga estão no meio daquele inferno e eu continuo aqui sem poder fazer nada.- Sirius suspirou.

-E acha que estou me sentindo como? Em?- Mellani assentiu. Rodou mais um pouco pela sala e por fim sentou no sofá. Sirius sentou ao lado dela e lhe segurou a mão. Ficaram em silêncio, fitando o chão, preocupados. Mais de uma hora passou sem sequer uma notícia, sem anda que pudesse aliviar a tensão deles.

-Vocês sabia.- Ela finalmente disse depois de mais de uma hora em silêncio- Você sabia o que ia acontecer. Por isso estava desesperado por aquelas informações.- Sirius assentiu- Como?- não era hora pra mentir. Respirou fundo e soltou a mão da dela, virou, ficando totalmente de frente.

-Eu sei coisas que nenhuma outra pessoa pode saber. Sobre o nosso futuro e não é o futuro da sociedade. Eu sei coisas especificamente sobre o futuro das pessoas as quais convivo.- Mellani engoliu em seco- E são informações precisas.

-Você é um vidente?- Mellani perguntou num tom de voz quase aterrorizado- V-você é um vidente?

-Podemos colocar nesses termos.- Mellani começou a arfar e os olhos dela ficaram marejados.

-E essas informações que tem são precisas?

-Sim.

-Elas aconteceram exatamente como viu?

-Os pais da Lily morrem essas noite, assim como os únicos tios dela. A irmã dela vai acusá-la e a coisa será bem feia.- Sirius sentia-se nervoso ao dar aquelas informações em voz alta. Seu peito subia e descia numa respiração acelerada e Mellani o olhava como se ele fosse um louco ou uma aberração de circo- Ela virá morar com você. É isso que vai acontecer. Ou eu posso ir até lá e tentar impedir. Mas eu não sei que consequência acarretaria para nossa existência e muito menos se os encontraria em meio aquele caos uma vez que não faço ideia de onde podem estar. – Mellani começou a negar com a cabeça.

-E meus tios?

-Vivos.

-Você...É realmente um vidente? – Sirius sentiu-se mal por não desmentir a dedução errônea dela, mas não podia dizer outra coisa, vidente era mais aceitável do que viajante do tempo.- E como Dumbledore o deixa sair em missões de alto calibre? Como o deixa andar em meio a comensais e pessoas treinadas em leitura de mente quando tem um dom desses? Você é uma arma, das mais perigosas e se cair nas mãos dele tudo, tudo estará perdido.- ele entendeu porque ela lhe lançava um olhar tão horrorizado.

-Eu sei dos riscos.

-Não! Você não sabe!- ela começou a se alterar de novo e toda aquela raiva que ele tanto se acostumou a ver em Mellani finalmente estava presente- Se você soubesse o mínimo sobre a importância de um vidente dentro de uma guerra você não estaria por aí arriscando seu pescoço em missões suicidas! Você nem sequer chamaria tanta atenção na escola quanto está fazendo. Você seria discreto, praticamente invisível, para ninguém sequer desconfiar que fosse algo assim. Agora, acha que eles não sabem de seus talentos? De seu super cérebro? Acha que eles não tem noção de que há algo especial em você? Dumbledore sabia disso no momento em que te viu! Voldemort com certeza saberá assim que pôr os olhos em você.

-Mellani não é bem assim...

-É assim sim!- ela levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro de novo, o encarou transtornada- Você desfila por aquela escola feito um pavão. Você tem surtos e apagões na frente de todos. Você não-se-preserva.- pontuou com os dentes cerrados e jogou os cabelos para trás- E ao fazer isso não preserva a ninguém! Se você tem uma visão sob custódia deles? E se Voldemort acessa sua mente?

-Eu treino. Todos os dias!

-Mas não pode se comparar a ele!- retrucou- Somos uma equipe, contra um homem!

-Ele tem a equipe dele também. Não age sozinho, não é imortal.

-Dumbledore o teme.

-Dumbledore o respeita. Sabe quem é o inimigo. Mas não o teme. Nunca o fez.

-Você deveria ter mais respeito assim como Dumbledore. Que é um bruxo com uma ordem de Merlim!

-Eu sei o que estou fazendo!

-Você não sabe o que está fazendo.

-Sim eu sei!

-Só tem 16 anos!

-NÃO EU NÃO TENHO!- gritou de volta deixando-a perplexa. Ela o olhou como se fosse um louco- Tudo que vi e vejo, tudo que sei, tudo que senti por causa das coisas que tenho em minha mente, são o suficiente para saber o que sou.

-É uma bomba, prestes a explodir. Se explodir em mãos erradas todos morrem, inclusive você.

-Sou uma pessoa, com experiência, sei o que faço. Trabalho para Dumbledore desde o terceiro ano. Não sou você. Que nunca saiu em batalha e não sabe o que é.- Ela o olhou ofendida e bufou.

-Como sempre está levando tudo para o pessoal. Estou pensando na sociedade e não na nossa vida! – Ela sentou ao lado dele, bufando de raiva. -Você precisa parar de tomar atenção pra si. Precisa ser mais discreto e tomar cuidado com o tipo de missão que pega.

-Só faço quando é estritamente necessário e quanto a atenção serei mais discreto.

-Não pode chamar mais atenção do que chamou. Se for parar nas mãos deles eles saberão. Voldemort saberá e tudo pode ruir. Sua cabeça vale essa guerra inteira.

-Só que eu preciso estar vivo pra que isso aconteça.

-E é isso que mais me preocupa.- Mellani segurou sua mão. Eles ainda estavam tensos. Meia hora depois a comoção dos Potter e Lily chegando os deixou nervosos. Tudo se desenrolou como da última vez e enquanto Mellani ouvia sobre a morte dos Evans olhava o tempo inteiro para ele. Sirius podia ver o choque nos olhos dela.

_/_

**N/A: E aí meus amores? Preciso saber o que suas cabecinhas estão pensando quanto a este cap, eu tive dificuldade de trabalhar nele. Eu não queria fazer o Sirius ser emocional demais porque ele sempre foi travado em relação aos sentimentos dele, mas precisava mostrar uma pessoa em que um "formigueiro" de traumas foi cutucado. Apaguei e recomecei essa passagem pelo menos umas 5 vezes. Eu espero que o Sirius tenha continuado sendo ele, apesar do descontrole. Muito obrigada pela leitura e até próxima atualização.**

**Lady B-Uou, que emoção *_* Vc leu Pintura Intima em 3 DIAS =O caramba! Me senti lisonjeada agora! Nossa, estou muito feliz com seu comentário. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb. Eba converti uma leitora fantasma em leitora ativa! Felicidade, apenas ;) Não pararei de postar, não pare de comentar hehehe. Pq n faz um login? Dá pra colocar a fic em acompanhamentos e favs. Beijos! Obrigada e até a próxima atualização.**


	25. Capítulo 24: Vergonha

**Capítulo 24: Vergonha**

**N/A: Oiii Gente! Nossa, desculpem a demora de atualização. Estou me adaptando aos horários do trabalho, estava desacostumada a acordar antes das 7h, muitas coisas para se adaptar. Emprego novo é muito bacana, estou adorando, mas agora as atualizações demorarão um pouquinho mais. Não se preocupem, a fic continua até o fim ;)**

**Obrigada aos lindos comentários. Adorei cada um deles. Espero que curtam o capítulo. Sem betagem, mas relido. Beijos!**

**Tudo que começa com raiva acaba em vergonha-Benjamin Franklin**

Sirius estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, observando Lily e Mellani sentadas do lado de fora na beira da piscina. Ele não sabia se conversavam ou não. Estavam de costas, mas Mellani abraçava a ruiva. James suspirou e Sirius o encarou.

-O enterro será hoje?- o Black perguntou sentindo o coração pesar. James assentiu e continuou olhando para as garotas no lado de fora. O dedo do Potter contornava a boca da xícara de café de maneira quase obsessiva.

-Eu...- James levantou a cabeça, estava com olheiras e o olhar perdido. Seu cabelo parecia mais bagunçado que o normal. Sirius tomou um susto, parecia que James tinha envelhecido uns 3 anos em apenas uma noite.- Não sei como falar com ela. Como fazê-la se sentir melhor.- engoliu em seco e Sirius levou sua própria xícara de café até a boca, tomando um gole longo. James largou seu café na mesa e levou as mãos até o rosto, como se fosse fazer uma oração. Descansou-as na altura dos lábios e encarou Sirius com muito sofrimento.

\- Matei uma pessoa...-sua voz saiu tremida- Pelas costas.- fechou os olhos e franziu o cenho, uma expressão de dor muito grande- Você tinha razão.- então James abriu os olhos e voltou a olhar para as garotas ao lado de fora.- Eu não tinha ideia de como era numa batalha. Eu não vi nada ao ver aquele comensal torturando Lily. Eu...-suspirou.- Eu o tinha dominado. Eu tinha. Ele estava apenas correndo apavorado e eu fiz. Eu o matei.- murmurou indignado.

-James. É uma guerra. As coisas acontecem. Não poderia simplesmente deixá-lo ir.

-Não entende?- o moreno limpou as lágrimas que caiam e tentou se controlar. Os lábios tremiam e sua expressão deixou Sirius com o coração partido- Eu consegui lançar o feitiço.- sussurrou- eu tive algo dentro de mim. Algo errado que me fez lançar esse feitiço horroroso.

\- Não James...Não caia nessa.

\- Eu te disse que não valia a pena ser como eles.- o garoto estava acabado, Sirius se sentia responsável. Queria dizer algo que o ajudasse a entender que não era culpa dele- Mas eu fui! Lancei uma maldição...

\- Hey.- Sirius puxou a cadeira até ficar próximo ao amigo. Segurou o ombro dele e o olhou nos olhos- Não James. Não caia nessa. Nós estamos vivendo uma guerra e eu tentei lhe dizer que não é fácil e nem bonito. Nós não vamos conseguir vencer com feitiços estuporantes e pegadinhas. O homem que matou não era uma pessoa inocente, iria matar Lily e depois você se tivesse a chance.- James abaixou a cabeça e meneou negativamente.

\- Não Sirius. Eu não quero ser como eles. Eu não quero ter a capacidade de conseguir lançar um feitiço desses. Eu não quero, mas na hora eu senti tanta raiva, foi tão fácil me perder no calor da batalha. Foi fácil demais. Fácil de um jeito que não foi pra Lily.

Sirius entendeu a preocupação do amigo e viu-o tão maduro naquele momento. Até então ele olhava para James e enxergava apenas seu jovem amigo de farra, alguém inocente que só se preocupava em conquistar Lily e ajudar os amigos. Mas depois da noite passada algo tinha mudado bruscamente dentro do rapaz, como se mais da metade de sua meninice fosse arrancada abruptamente e sobrasse apenas um terço, que logo seria retirado também. E o Black não fazia ideia do que dizer a ele. Suspirou e olhou profundamente nos olhos de James, queria que ele acreditasse naquilo:

-Você não é uma pessoa ruim James. Estava numa situação extrema pela primeira vez em sua vida e é muito jovem, ficou cheio de ódio, medo, desespero ao ver Lily naquela situação. Você foi pressionado até o último fio de sanidade.

-Mas eu quero ser controlado nessas situações. Podia ter matado Lily e morrido no processo...

-Vocês estão vivo que importa agora. Você precisa ser forte por ela. Lily perdeu toda a família dela em questão de horas. Ela não vai aguentar se você quebrar também. Ela confia em nós e precisamos segurar por ela. Você é só um menino James. Ainda vai passar por coisas horríveis. Mas também viverá coisas maravilhosas.

-Eu...- ele suspirou tentando conter o choro- Meus tios expuseram o lado ao qual estão, esse foi só o primeiro embate...Eu estou assustado. Nunca imaginei que fosse assim. Eu...-bufou- Ele é poderoso. Eu o vi. Ele entrou na minha mente como se meus treinamentos, feitos desde criança, não fossem nada. Ele viu Mellani...Ele viu minha vida inteira em segundos.- suspirou e Sirius ficou preocupado. James começou a chorar e o olhou com súplica- Eu nem devia estar na Grifinória. Estou morrendo de medo de passar por isso de novo e eu sei que vou, eu tenho certeza. Eu não quero ter que matar alguém para poder viver. Sou um covarde. Como posso fazê-la ficar bem se eu não me aguento no momento?

-James. – Sirius foi firme ao chamá-lo. Tocou o rosto do amigo com carinho, como tinha feito com Harry há tanto tempo. Pareciam séculos desde aquele episódio onde Harry veio tão perdido para si.

\- Não precisa se envergonhar de ter medo. O medo é o nosso super poder. Ele nos avisa quando algo está errado e envia sinais ao nosso corpo para reagirmos a isso. O medo nos faz correr mais rápido, lutar mesmo quando estamos cansados e continuar em frente. Ele é o que nos move.* Se não fosse seu medo de perder a liberdade, de perder Lily ou sua família, você não lutaria contra tudo que está acontecendo. E...-Sirius limpou as lágrimas do amigo de maneira paternal- Não tem problema nenhum em temer entrar em outra batalha. Nós arriscamos muito quando vamos para campo e seria tolice não temer. Você é uma pessoa boa, não vai se perder, não vai esquecer quem você é. Tenha isso dentro de você.- James fungou e assentiu. Sirius o abraçou protetoramente lembrando dolorosamente de Harry, sentindo falta de seu afilhado, mas aliviado de ter seu melhor amigo de volta. Se afastaram e olharam para a porta de vidro. As garotas ainda estavam sentadas na beira da piscina, abraçadas.

-Será que elas querem comer antes de ir?- James perguntou tentando mudar de assunto e limpando o nariz com um guardanapo. Sirius o olhou e sorriu com compreensão. Trocaram um olhar cúmplice e de agradecimento. Sirius ficou preocupado com o tipo de álibi que os Potter levariam ao ministério para cobrir os rastros de James na batalha. Sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e decidiu deitar um pouco no sofá antes de rumarem para o enterro. A vida perfeita que tentou construir até o momento começava a ruir.

_/_

O enterro foi muito triste. E mais triste ainda foi ver Petúnia ficar o mais distante possível da irmã e lançar olhares rancorosos a ela o tempo todo. Sirius queria dizer poucas e boas para ela, mas sabia que não tinha esse direito. Muito menos num momento daqueles. Se limitou a abraçar Lily por alguns momentos e deixá-la chorar em paz nos braços de James. Voltaram todos para a mansão Potter. Petúnia e Lily tiveram mais uma discussão, sobre onde a ruiva ficaria e após mais uma briga a Evans mais velha foi embora, deixando a ruiva desolada para trás.

A noite, quando todos dormiam em suas camas Sirius desceu até a piscina, sem conseguir pensar em nada a não ser no sofrimento que viria a partir desse evento. Bufou e engoliu em seco. Sentar na escuridão da noite, apenas com as luzes de dentro da piscina para iluminar, o ambiente o deixava calmo. Avistou Lily sentada numa das espreguiçadeiras. Estava enrolada num roupão fino e com o olhar fixo no chão. Sirius se aproximou e tocou-lhe o ombro.

-Sem sono?- ela fungou e assentiu, limpando o nariz com a costa da mão e voltando o olhar para o nada- Posso?- perguntou apontando para o lado dela. A ruiva deu de ombros e ele sentou.

-Por que está acordado?

-Eu tenho crises de insônia. Por causa do meu problema.- tocou a têmpora e Lily assentiu. Sirius puxou o cigarro de trás da orelha e acendeu-o com um feitiço- Se importa?- ela negou com a cabeça- Quer um?- a ruiva assentiu, surpreendendo-o. Sirius duplicou seu cigarro com um movimento elaborado de mão e entregou a Lily.

-Acende pra mim?- Sirius assentiu e assim o fez. Ela tragou e soltou a fumaça como se já tivesse feito aquilo antes- Outro dia estava tão irritada com Petúnia e essa história de não saber do casamento que... Só queria fazer algo idiota pra esquecer. Mellani me ofereceu os cigarros dela.- riu sem emoção, os olhos marejados. A penumbra não o deixou ver muito dela, mas sabia que a amiga devia estar uma bagunça só. Os cabelos presos precariamente e o fungar constante. Ela não parava de chorar.- Eu só quero fazer coisas estúpidas pra esquecer das coisas sérias.- e tragou de novo. Sua voz estava embargada e Sirius queria dizer qualquer coisa para ouvir o tom positivo e alegre de Lily novamente. Fumaram lado a lado e em silêncio.- James fala de mais, o tempo inteiro. Eu adoro quando ele faz isso porque me faz esquecer de todo o resto, mas ele está tão calado.

-Você sabe que ele...

-Eu sei.- o interrompeu- Só me parece que...Após esse enterro, tudo ficou real. A batalha, as torturas, mortes, o calor do momento. Perder meus pais e finalmente perder minha irmã. – fungou- Eu não quero ficar triste todo o tempo.- suspirou- Não quero entristecer vocês.

-Hey.- Sirius tocou o ombro dela e a olhou nos olhos- Não tem vergonha em ficar triste. Você só vai conseguir seguir em frente se passar por isso. Negação, tristeza, revolta, aceitação e então seguir em frente.- Lílian sorriu fracamente e Sirius sentiu que estava dizendo algo certo. Precisava dizer algo que a deixasse bem. Ele sabia como era perder alguém. Ele sabia como era perder tudo!- Lily.-olhou-a no fundo dos olhos e apagou o cigarro. Franziu o cenho e quase sussurrou as próximas palavras- A tristeza e a dor que está te consumindo por dentro não são motivo de vergonha, ok? – ela assentiu e Sirius limpou uma lágrima que a ruiva deixou rolar- Ninguém vai entender o que você está passando porque só você sabe o que sentia por sua família, mas... –estalou os lábios- Nós estaremos aqui quando precisar de um abraço.- lembrou de si mesmo, largado sozinho na mansão Black, seus melhores amigos mortos... Remus lhe foi tão importante naquele momento.- E não precisa se envergonhar de ficar assim. Você vai superar e quando fizer isso vai perceber como a vida se tornará mais bela. A dor nos faz apreciar mais o que temos. –Lily o abraçou abruptamente, largando o cigarro no chão. Sirius sorriu fracamente, aliviado que ela não se fechasse na própria concha como ele mesmo fazia. Abraçou-a de volta e sentiu-a suspirar.

-Quando os pesadelos vão passar?- sussurrou num tom perdido e Sirius murmurou:

-Eu não sei.- os dele ainda continuavam- Mas essa dor vai embora com o tempo.

-Eu me sinto paralisada.

-Eu sei.- engoliu em seco e se afastou dela aos poucos. Sorriu fraternalmente para a adolescente, com o mesmo carinho que sentia por James.- Mas você é forte.- Sussurrou- E precisa lembrar disso.- Lily assentiu- Não precisa ser agora.- sorriram um para o outro- Vem.- levantou puxando-a pelo pulso- Vamos assaltar a cozinha. Você não comeu nada o dia todo e sei que não quer voltar pra cama agora.

-Mellani chuta um pouco.- murmurou tentando rir.

-Eu sei.- Sirius respondeu risonho e ambos entraram. Comeram um pacote dos salgadinhos trouxas que Mellani tanto adorava e conversaram sobre a escola e banalidades. Sirius sabia que ela queria falar de qualquer coisa, menos dos pais e da irmã.

_/_

No dia seguinte Sirius foi surpreendido pela visita de sua mãe. Ela estava na sala dos Potter esperando-o para ir embora.

-Não quero ir. – falou parado no fim das escadas e encarando Margaret com súplica.

-Não é ela quem decide isso.- Walburga o lembrou e franziu o cenho- Ficou aqui dois dias, sem dar notícias, quando cheguei em casa quase tive um ataque de preocupação. E ainda colocou seu amigo em risco por causa de uma...-Sirius a avisou com o olhar- Por causa de tolices. Vamos. Quero você em casa.

-Eu quero ficar. Me deixa ficar. Por favor!

-Seu pai o quer em casa hoje à noite.- Sirius torceu os lábios.

-Problema dele.

-Sirius querido.- Margaret murmurou se aproximando dele- É melhor ir. Prometo que falo com ela e você volta pra cá na próxima semana, ok?- Sirius sentiu algo estranho no ar- Ou mando Mellani pra lá. Se preferir.

-Não. Quero ficar aqui. Ajudar Lily.

-Ela está em boas mãos querido. Avisou Remus sobre tudo? Sobre Dorcas?

-Sim, mas o pai dela a escondeu em algum lugar que ninguém sabe.- Sirius respondeu- Não podemos fazer muito agora.

-Eu sei querido. Vá com sua mãe, por favor.- Sirius assentiu.

-Vou me despedir.- avisou para a mãe que assentiu e levantou do sofá. Sirius ouviu a voz dela falando com Margaret, mas não prestou muita atenção. Entrou no quarto de James e viu que a ruiva ensinava o Maroto a dedilhar no violão.

-Hey, vocês.- sorriu- Walburga está aqui. Quer que eu vá pra casa.

-Por quê?- James perguntou preocupado. Sirius deu de ombros.

-Acho melhor eu ir. Pelo menos hoje. Depois eu volto.- deu um abraço em James e outro em Lílian- Se cuidem. – foi para fora e andou até o quarto de Mellani. Bateu na porta e ouviu um "entra" dela. Abriu a porta e se deparou com a maior bagunça de roupas e material escolar. Ela estava limpando o malão. Sorriu ao vê-la sentada no chão no meio da bagunça. Ajoelhou na frente dela.

-Hey.- ela cumprimentou sorrindo e ele passou as mãos pelo rosto dela, segurando-a. Beijou-a profundamente, arrancando suspiros da garota e sentindo seu mundo sumir para dar lugar ao mundo deles. Apartou o beijo com um selinho lento e molhado.- Tudo bem?

-Preciso ir pra casa. Walburga está lá embaixo. Veio me buscar...-encostou a testa a dela e de olhos fechados continuou - Morta de preocupação. -imitou a voz da mãe de maneira torpe e beijou Mellani mais uma vez, sentindo muito carinho. Ela rodeou o pescoço dele com as mãos e o moreno sentiu os dedos enfiarem-se em seus cachos. O gosto dela e a maneira faminta como suas bocas se moviam dizia muito aos dois. Apartou o beijo outra vez, com mordidinhas que a fizeram sorrir contra seus lábios- Eu vou tentar voltar.

-Ok.- ela sussurrou.

-Toma conta da Cereja, ok?

-James e eu não a deixaremos pensar mais nisso.- ambos riram e ele finalmente se afastou- Vou descer com você.- Sirius assentiu. Desceram de mãos dadas esquecendo que não tinham assumido nada para os tios. Walburga e Margaret pararam de conversar quando os viram e ambas sorriram fracamente. Sirius ignorou a mãe. Soltou a mão de Mellani e abraçou a senhora Potter.

-Até mais tia.- murmurou sentindo Margaret sorrir e abraçá-lo de volta.

-Se cuida menino.- e o Black sentiu um beijo nos cabelos. Ao virar para a própria mãe viu que ela o olhava magoada. Tentava disfarçar, mas estava nitidamente incomodada. Ao saírem da casa dos Potter ele segurou o braço da mãe, olhou mais uma vez para trás acenando para Mellani e então tudo sumiu, dando lugar a sensação horrível de aparatar acompanhado.

_/_

Sirius entrou em casa e subiu, esbarrando em Monstro sem pedir desculpas, correu até o quarto do irmão e abriu sem bater. Regulus estava deitado, jogando uma bolinha para cima e pegando-a no ar antes que batesse no próprio rosto. O mais jovem sentou e suspirou aliviado.

-Que bom que está bem. Como as coisas estão por lá?- Sirius meneou a cabeça negativamente e sentou na ponta da cama, próximo aos pés do irmão.

-Lily perdeu toda a família. Os avós, tios e pais estavam no centro, passeando, ficaram no meio da confusão bem na hora que começou. O legista disse que morreram na primeira hora do ataque.- Regulus engoliu em seco e Sirius fitou o irmão seriamente- O que vai fazer Reg?

-Não começa.

-O que vai fazer se unindo aquelas pessoas? E por qual motivo? _Pra agradar a mãe_?- Sussurrou a última frase sem forças para alterar o tom de voz. Regulus largou a bolinha vermelha que segurava e esfregou o rosto com as mãos. Sirius o ouviu suspirar. Quando o mais novo o encarou novamente estava nitidamente cansado.

-E James? Muito ferido?- Sirius negou.

-Traumatizado...Reg, por favor, não mude de assunto. Quero te ajudar, não o quero indo para um lugar no meio do nada com pessoas não confiáveis.

-É apenas um acampamento, um estudo. Vou passar o recesso de fim de ano lá e se não gostar eu não preciso voltar nas férias. Apenas um estudo. A mãe não nos colocaria em tanto risco.

-E se...-Sirius engoliu em seco- E se no recesso, onde eles se apresentam, for apenas um estudo, mas quando você decidir aderir se tornar algo... Reg, não vá. Por favor!

-Eu tenho minhas razões assim como teve as suas para sair daqui no meio de um ataque e deixar seu amigo se enfiar naquele inferno.

-Onde eles estavam?- Sirius mudou de assunto abruptamente- Walburga e Orion?

-Convenção do Ministério. Um evento em Cardiff.

-Pra quê?- ele deu de ombros.

-Não me falaram. Apenas disseram que era um evento de suma importância. Por isso a mãe foi junto. Ela levou uma mala, passaram dois dias por lá. A mãe e a tia estavam falando de vestido durante toda a semana então capaz que seja verdade.- Sirius meneou a cabeça negativamente.- Lembrei! Celebração de posse do novo ministro. Informal, ainda não foi divulgado oficialmente...Nos meios...Profeta Diário.- Sirius cruzou as mãos embaixo do queixo e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Rosier.- Murmurou completamente aturdido.

-Não sei. Fudge está saindo por problemas nos nervos. Foi anunciado no Profeta, lembra?- Sirius negou, estava tão preocupado com Southhampton que esqueceu de ficar atento aos jornais.- Sabe aquela revista, O Pasquim?

-Com as teorias da conspiração?- Regulus assentiu- Não são um bando de malucos?

-Bem, eles disseram, antes do Fudge renunciar, que estavam ameaçando-o e que ele renunciaria colocando alguém duvidoso no poder. Que o mais cotado seria nosso pai. Talvez nossos pais tenham ido esperando uma promoção, mas foi politicamente melhor colocarem Rosier e deixar o pai como chefe de execução das leis mágicas.

-Mas o pai foi transferido para departamento de leis internacionais. No lugar dele quem tinha ficado era o Rosier.

-Sim. Mas vai ver colocaram outra pessoa de confiança no cargo que era do pai. – Sirius sentiu a cabeça pulsar.

-Orion já está em casa?- Regulus negou- Então vamos até o escritório.

-Ele odeia que entrem lá. Apenas Monstro pode entrar.

-Regulus! Isso é importante!

-Por quê?- Sirius levantou e andou até a porta. Olhou para o irmão de cenho franzido.

-É nossa liberdade que está em jogo.

-Não está sendo extremista?

-Você viu, da janela do meu quarto.- apontou para a janela de Regulus- O que aconteceu dois dias atrás. Não me venha dizer que o extremista sou eu.

-Você está me assustando.

-E medo é normal diante uma guerra.- Regulus engoliu em seco- Vai me ajudar?- o mais novo assentiu e levantou.

Os irmãos seguiram sorrateiramente até o andar debaixo e foram para a porta do escritório do pai. Tentaram abrir, mas estava trancado.

-Nenhuma surpresa.- Sirius murmurou puxando a varinha e murmurando um feitiço. A porta abriu fácil demais. Regulus arqueou a sobrancelha- Fica aqui e se o pai chegar começa a bater na porta e gritar comigo.

-Pra quê?

-Sei lá, algo como "Sirius me devolve minha coleção de qualquer coisa chata que eu tenha".- Regulus meneou a cabeça negativamente.

-Por que eu não bato na porta e você saí pela outra entrada?

-Tem outra porta?- Regulus assentiu.

-Obviamente e saí na sala de lazer. Cuidado.

-Ok.

-O que exatamente vai procurar?

-Tic tac.- Sirius advertiu e entrou fechando a porta atrás de si. Respirou fundo e olhou em volta. O que estava procurando? O que deveria descobrir? Suspirou e andou até a mesa que ficava no centro da luxuosa sala. Engoliu em seco. Mexeu nas gavetas, estavam cheias de papéis. Mexeu neles, lendo-os. Despesas da família, despesas pessoais, contratos de imóveis. Franziu o cenho. Fechou as gavetas e começou a mexer na papelada dentro de envelopes. Era trabalho do ministério, leis para ler e aprovar. Nada que ele já não sabia. Coisas absurdas que estavam sendo aprovadas atualmente. Se afastou da mesa e cruzou os braços, franziu o cenho olhando em volta.

-Pensa, pensa.- sussurrou. Infelizmente ele não era tão brilhante quanto Mellani e não tinha nenhuma ideia fascinante do que poderia achar ali. Esfregou os olhos. – Que inferno.- voltou para perto da mesa, lendo de maneira mais atenta aos papéis e contratos. Voltou para as gavetas pegando os contratos de imóveis. - Por que tanto lugares em nome dos Black?- Sirius olhou para aqueles contratos. Eram antigos, nada que incriminasse uma nova sede ou o que quer que fosse. Eram propriedades que estavam na família há pelo menos duas décadas. Era meio óbvio que ele não deixaria nada ali. Saiu do escritório pela porta que entrou. Regulus o olhou curioso.

-Então?

-Não consegui nada. Não sei, parece que estou deixando passar algo, mas...Não tem nada ali.- Regulus deu de ombros e Sirius notou que ele queria muito sair dali antes que os pegassem. – Vamos. Não tem nada aqui.- voltaram para cima. Ficaram conversando até a hora do jantar.

_/_

Sirius tinha um problema com seu pai. Um problema desde que começou a entender mais as coisas. Ele não o tolerava, não o entendia e não o respeitava. E o nojo pelo mais velho apenas agravou na idade adulta. Sirius não tinha uma única lembrança de seu pai lhe dando um carinho, nem mesmo quando era pequeno. Ele suspeitava de que o homem nunca o tinha pego no colo. Nem ele e nem Regulus. As únicas vezes que o homem lhe falava era pra brigar, rebaixá-lo, fazê-lo se sentir inadequado e todas as vezes que o Orion o tocou foi de um jeito violento. Fosse pegando no seu braço de maneira dolorida para fazê-lo subir as escadas ou sair de seu caminho ou para agredi-lo. Cada mínima lembrança que Sirius tinha do mais velho era coberta e recheada do mais puro desprezo e desrespeito.

Era por isso que aquela noite estava tão difícil. Estava impossível jantar na mesma mesa que o homem e disfarçar seu desagrado. Orion estava sentado na ponta da mesa e fez questão de fazer Sirius sentar ao seu lado. Lugar que geralmente Regulus ocupava, bem de frente para a mãe.

-Algum problema na família que eu não esteja sabendo?- Orion perguntou, a voz dele fez o braço de Sirius arrepiar de raiva. – Tirando o fato de meu primogênito ter se arriscado em meio a um ataque por causa de um rabo de saia?- Sirius ficou com os ombros tensos e largou o garfo cheio de comida no prato. Regulus e Walburga pararam de comer e encaram aos dois, uma tensão dominou o recinto. Apenas os quatro Black estavam em casa aquela noite. – Sirius, sua mãe me disse que saiu de casa, em meio a um ataque, para ver uma garota. Que história é essa?

-Você já sabe a história.- falou levando o copo de suco até a boca e arqueando a sobrancelha até o limite. No segundo seguinte o copo do Maroto voou longe e aturdido Sirius notou que o pai tinha dado um safanão no objeto. Sirius arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberto, olhando para a mesa. A voz baixa e irritada do homem soou de maneira dura:

-Essa é a minha casa, você faz parte da minha família, deve respeito, não falará comigo feito um delinquente. Caso contrário o farei aprender a se comportar, entendido?- Sirius franziu o cenho e fitou a mesa. Ele não era mais um adolescente com medo do pai, ele era um homem adulto, mas aquela sensação de sua infância, de sentir tanta raiva e impotência perante aquele homem, aquilo o fez paralisar. – Agora, o que aconteceu?- Sirius ficou calado, encarando a mancha de suco que espalhava pela toalha branca. Seu peito começou a subir e descer e ele tentava fazer algo, qualquer coisa, mas era como se tivesse voltado a ter 6 anos e ouvisse seu pai ameaçá-lo de novo- Me responde.- Orion falou aproximando mais o rosto do dele e trincando os dentes. A raiva borbulhou, igual quando tinha 16 anos. Engoliu em seco- Me responde agora! Eu sou seu pai e estou ordenando- e segurou o pulso dele. Sirius puxou bruscamente e encarou o pai com os olhos arregalados selvagemente- O que aquela ordinária te falou em? Pra você sair correndo assim no meio de um ataque? Em? Seu moleque petulante.- Sirius levantou no segundo seguinte, explodindo de raiva. O barulho da cadeira soou alto no recinto. O Maroto puxou a gola do pai com força e rosnou com muito ódio:

-Cala essa boca, cala essa sua maldita boca. Nunca mais fale dela, nunca mais fale como se ela fosse uma das vagabundas que dormem na sua cama. Nunca mais toque em mim ou em meu irmão ou cortarei sua garganta enquanto estiver dormindo.- cerrou os olhos e no segundo seguinte sentiu um soco no olho. Toda a raiva passou, dando lugar a desespero descrença. Ele tinha apanhado de Orion novamente. Sentiu o corpo tremer quando o pai lhe deu um chute e caiu no chão. O homem iria lhe bater de novo, mas Regulus se colocou no meio, levando um tapa forte no rosto. Sirius não viu muita coisa enquanto tentava levantar do chão, se sentia zonzo. Ele ouviu gritos e coisas quebrando e depois Regulus lhe ajudando a levantar. Não conseguia abrir o olho esquerdo.

Saiu da sala de jantar e foi para seu quarto ainda aturdido. Era como se fosse criança de novo, mesmo depois de ter vivido toda uma vida e viver mais outra. Era como se toda a impotência voltasse. Tudo de novo, sua mãe parada, vendo Orion descontar a raiva neles, deixando. Seu peito começou a subir e descer com raiva. Encarou Regulus enquanto as lágrimas começavam a cair, seu olho esquerdo não abria e doía. Fungou e gritou:

-Como pode defendê-la ainda?- não sabia que sua voz estava rouca até se ouvir gritar- Como pode...-não conseguia falar, apenas arfava e ficava mais raivoso. Como tinha se deixado intimidar daquele jeito? Como tinha se deixado bater feito um menino de 6 anos? Como pode regredir tanto em apenas alguns minutos sentado ao lado daquele homem? Levou a costa da mão a boca e encarou Regulus com angustia e nojo enquanto meneava a cabeça negativamente- Ela não está nem aí!

-Sirius. Se acalme.

-Eu vou matá-lo. Eu vou matá-lo! Cortarei a garganta enquanto ele dorme.

-Então irá para Azkaban.

-Eu já estive no inferno antes e vou te falar!- Sirius gritava, descontrolado- O diabo tem a cara do nosso pai!

-Sirius!- Regulus o segurou pelos ombros e só então o Black mais velho notou que andava de um lado para o outro- Se acalma.

-Eu não posso ficar aqui! Eu não posso!- começou a andar cegamente pelo quarto, pegando as roupas e enfiando no malão.- Eu não aguento mais. Esse homem...Ele...-soluçou, sem conseguir mais segurar deixou as lágrimas caírem- Olha o que fez comigo!- apontou para o olho que doía- Olha só no que me reduziu! Eu não sou assim, eu não sou...Eu vou matá-lo! Vou matá-lo! Quero ver a vida saindo dos olhos dele!

-SIRIUS!- Regulus gritou com desespero- Por favor, pare.

-Não vou mais tolerar. Não vou. Eu não sei qual seu problema. Não sei porque aguenta isso. Não sei...

-Sirius!- os irmãos olharam para a porta e viram Walburga parada e de braços cruzados. Ela andou até ele- Pode ir para os Potter, os dois. Podem ficar lá até o fim das férias. Só, por favor, espere seu pai viajar. Ele saí daqui dois dias.- Sirius a olhou com raiva e ela se aproximou mais, segurando o rosto dele. Sirius desviou com um movimento brusco para trás. Ela entregou um pano a ele embebido em algum líquido estranho- Vai curar. É só passar de meia em meia hora que no dia seguinte saiu tudo.

-Não quero! Eu quero que doa, que fique roxo, pra eu me lembrar o tipo de pessoa que você deixa morar conosco!- Walburga fechou os olhos e largou o pano em cima da cama. Assim que ela saiu Sirius pegou o retalho e encostou no olho, sentiu um alívio imediato. – Você vai?- Perguntou sentido a garganta trêmula. Tirou o pano do olho e este abriu, sem dor.

-Não.- Sirius o olhou incrédulo- Preciso ficar.- o Maroto voltou a enfiar as roupas apressadamente na mala, sem conseguir ficar parado.

-Por quê?!- seu tom ofendido saiu sem perceber.

-Ela é nossa mãe. O pai saí em viajem daqui dois dias, mas volta em cinco.

-E? Acha que ele vai fazer o que com ela?

-Eu vou ficar.- Regulus disse de maneira mais dura.- Pode ir. – Sirius ficou com raiva. Estava tão ferido por dentro e seu irmão parecia preferir ficar com a mãe, que nada fazia para ajudá-los, a ir com ele para a casa de James.

-Eu não consigo te entender.- falou com nojo. Regulus assentiu e murmurou:

-Eu te amo Sirius. Muito. –o moreno encarou o irmão, parou de andar e enfiar roupas na mala.

-Mas?

-Mas nós teremos que trilhar caminhos diferentes, uma hora isso vai acontecer. É o nosso destino.

-Não.- Sirius sentiu a voz tremer e irritou-se por isso- Não me venha com essa. Não me venha colocar no destino a culpa por uma escolha errada sua! Nossa vida é uma sucessão de escolhas...

-Então cuidado com as suas.- o mais novo respondeu cortante. Sirius bufou, sentindo-se traído, e disse com a voz indignada:

-Saí daqui.- não precisou pedir duas vezes. Seu irmão o deixou sozinho.- O caralho que fico aqui mais dois dias!- estava sentindo-se ridículo por hiperventilar daquele jeito. Não queria sentir-se tão fraco, tão impotente. Ele faria o que sabia fazer de melhor: correr, fugir, fingir que nada lhe atingia quando tudo estava lhe esmagando por dentro. Deixou o menino de 16 anos dentro de si ditar todas suas ações. Fechou o malão e começou a descer as escadas com raiva. Sua mãe apareceu.

-Onde vai?

-Não me impeça!- gritou irritado e ela parou no final das escadas, de braços abertos.

-Não sairá dessa casa!- a mulher parecia quere rchorar a qualquer momento.

-Me deixa ir. Não posso ficar mais um minuto se quer embaixo do mesmo teto que aquele monstro.

-Não vai sair assim, essa hora da noite, pra se debandear para os Potter em transporte trouxa!- Sirius sentiu tanta raiva no momento que a olhou com toda a dor e revolta que sentiu durante toda a vida.

-EU TE ODEIO!- gritou e levantou a mão para passar no cabelo, mas no movimento de levantar o braço sua mãe se encolheu, com muito medo. Sirius arregalou os olhos e empurrou o braço dela, saindo de perto.

-VOLTE JÁ!- gritou.

-NÃO!- gritou de volta e começou a correr até a porta. Sentiu um feitiço lhe atingir e sua mala ficou tão pesada que ele não conseguia mais puxá-la- ME-DEIXA-IR!- rosnou gritando a todos pulmões.- Por que não quer me deixar ir?- continuou gritando. Largou o malão e andou até sua mãe- Você quer que eu me case com a Mellani, não é? Estou fazendo o que quer, estou seguindo seus planos!- riu indignado- EU SÓ QUERO IR LÁ NOS POTTER E FODER COM ELA ATÉ ESQUECER QUE VOCÊ É MINHA MÃE! –Gritou a frase em plenos pulmões. Walburga lhe deu um tapa muito forte no rosto e Sirius virou o rosto. O silêncio imperou. Quando ele voltou o rosto para a mãe a viu de olhos arregalados e mão na boca.

-Sirius, eu...Sirius...

.ir.- pontuou sentindo que estava prestes a quebrar. Poderia fazer qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa se ela não o deixasse ir naquele momento. Ela desfez o feitiço na mala e ele deu as costas indo em direção a porta.

-Você já me odeia mesmo.- ela gritou- Isso não vai fazer diferença.- ele a ignorou e saiu. A cabeça estava girando. Como podia se deixar levar daquele jeito? Apontou a varinha para a rua e alguns minutos depois, que lhe pareceram horas, o nightbus apareceu. Ele entrou e deu o endereço dos Potter. O ódio era tão grande em seu coração, tão grande, que não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser no sentimento ruim que travou sua garganta.

Subitamente seus pensamentos pararam, se concentrando apenas em Harry. Sirius se sentiu envergonhado, estava agindo como um garoto de 13 anos. Tinha feito a mesma coisa que seu afilhado fez na primeira vez que o viu. O menino tinha saído de casa, numa situação perigosa, no meio da noite, porque brigou com gente que já odiava.

_/_

Sirius chegou na casa dos Potter quase uma hora da manhã. Chamou na campainha e sentou no malão, esperando. Ninguém atendeu e ele chamou de novo. Algum tempo depois a senhora Potter apareceu no portão.

-Sirius! O que houve querido? Meu deus, está tudo bem? Seus pais?- abriu o portão e puxou-o para dentro.

-Como sabia que era eu?- perguntou confuso e suspirando quando a mulher o abraçou.

-Temos um feitiço de identificação. Céus! Quer me matar de preocupação? O que aconteceu?

-Orion.- Margaret se calou no mesmo instante. Ela tinha convivido com seus pais durantes alguns anos, ela sabia quem era Orion.

-Deixaram você vir?- Sirius negou e a olhou quase chorando.

-Por favor, não me manda de volta.

-Não querido, não mandarei. Venha. –Sirius assentiu e a seguiu- Quer tomar um banho? Comer algo?- Foi então que o Black percebeu o quanto estava faminto.

-Se eu puder comer algo.- ao entrarem na casa, após andarem pelo imenso jardim, a senhora Potter arfou.

-O que aconteceu com você?! – ela estava horrorizada. Sirius sentia o olho esquerdo pulsar novamente e começar a fechar. O efeito da poção devia ter passado há um tempo. - Deixe-me ver esse rosto. Hum, que feio. Tudo bem, tenho uma poção que pode ajudar. Oh querido.- ele suspirou- Deixe a mala aí, nosso elfo pega pela manhã. Sinto muito, não conseguirei tirar o roxo, mas a dor diminuirá. Deixe-me ver.- segurou o queixo de Sirius e o fez olhar para a luz. Ele sentiu o olho lesionado doer com a claridade- Vamos, venha comer algo. – Sirius a seguiu, querendo apenas esquecer aquela noite horrorosa.

**N/A: Aí! Aí! Que ficwriter má! Que pessoa ruim que sou! Tadinho do Sirius. E aí, o que acharam? Eu fico muito tensa com esse capítulo, Sirius está tendo os traumas de infância cutucados, tá difícil para o Black mais lindo da Inglaterra segurar essa barra. Espero que tenham curtido. Me mandem suas opiniões. Beijos até a próxima atualização. **


	26. Capítulo 25: O livro

**Capítulo 25: O livro**

**N/A: Oi gente, =/ Mil perdões pela demora de quase dois meses, sério. Vcs não sabem o quanto foi difícil pra mim a adaptação a nova rotina. Eu nunca pensei que fosse ficar tão cansada nesses primeiros meses de trabalho e academia (tem q manter o shape né? Hehehe). Mas aqui estou eu, de volta! Espero que com atualizações regulares. Não é uma promessa, minhas semanas estão muito cansativas mesmo e meu final de semana se resume a domingo (trabalho de sábado), mas darei o meu melhor para deixar vcs o menor tempo possível em espera.**

**Sobre esse cap: É um dos meus preferidos da fic e está sem betagem, espero que curtam e incentivo é sempre bom então comentem. **

**Bjus e aproveitem ;)**

**Eu quero esconder a verdade, quero abrigar você, mas com a fera dentro, não há onde nos escondermos.- Demons, Imagine Dragons.**

-Onde está o livro?- Uma voz ameaçadora fez todos os pelos da nuca dele arrepiarem. Tudo era escuro e seu agressor sem rosto, mas ele podia ver alguns detalhes. Mãos cadavéricas de dedos compridos e a varinha em riste.

-Eu já disse que não sei.- respondeu com a voz rouca. Não aguentava mais gritar e por tudo que era mais sagrado, não saberia dizer.- Era uma herança de família, já disse tudo que eu podia.

-Não. Você não disse o que fez.- a voz fria ficou cheia de emoção, mas era raiva- e você não me deixa entrar.- rosnou seu algoz com raiva de sua habilidade em oclumencia- Mas aprendi métodos melhores, bem melhores...Naguini, comece.

-Não, isso não, isso não!- gritou com desespero e sentiu os dedos do homem apertarem suas bochechas. Mas ele errou ao tê-lo como homem, eram uma criatura vil, de olhos vermelhos e ofídios, iguais o da criatura rastejante que vinha para perto de si.- Eu dei a um amigo!- gritou e sentiu a mão horripilante o deixar. Era tão aterrador, aquela luz, iluminando apenas sua cadeira e deixando todo o resto em escuridão total- Foi um pedido de meu pai. Se eu não pudesse continuar, se eu tivesse que me desfazer. Eu tenho uma família, veja bem. Não queria envolvê-los nisso. Eu dei para ele.

-Quem?- negou e deixou lágrimas escaparem, sentiu a mão fechar em seu pescoço e começou a ficar sem ar.

-Herman Huddson...- falou num ruído esganiçado- Na travessa...- a tontura devido à falta de oxigênio o acometeu- do tranco. – sentiu-se livre da pressão e buscou ar imediatamente, engasgou e tossiu, expelindo sangue.

-Ficará aqui até eu averiguar a informação.- ouviu os passos saindo, não queria ficar na escuridão total, não queria, os ratos da cela iriam passear nele de novo, ou as baratas, ou seja lá o que fosse aquilo que vinha quando a luz ia embora.

-Não, por favor, não...- Começou a gritar.

Sirius arfou, como se tivesse acabado de sair debaixo da água. Sentou abruptamente e levou a mão ao pescoço. Seu coração estava acelerado e o pânico o dominava, flashs do sonho esquisito que teve ainda açoitavam sua mente. O suor frio dominava todo seu corpo. Olhou em volta. Estava no quarto de hospedes dos Potter, o olho ainda latejava por causa da surra. Respirou profundamente tentando recobrar a calma e aos poucos as informações do sonho se tornaram mais confusas e distantes. Deitou novamente, na escuridão do quarto. Tinha tomado a poção que a senhora Potter lhe deu e a dor diminuiu consideravelmente, assim como inchaço, mas sabia que deveria estar com o olho vermelho.

Sua mente estava agitada, mas seu corpo cansado levou a melhor. Acordou quando o sol da manhã entrava fracamente pela janela. Olhou os fechos de luz, eles faziam visíveis a poeira. Apenas aquela hora da manhã que poderia ver os pequenos pontos brilhando a luz solar. Eles pareciam mágica, mas não a conhecida, aquela mágica de contos infantis trouxas, aos quais Sirius não conhecia todos.

Piscou, a dor no olho tinha parado, a poção fez efeito durante a noite. Do sonho estranho apenas algumas lembranças confusas. Sentou, massageando o pescoço e olhou para sua mala, ainda fechada. Levantou preguiçosamente e andou até ela. Precisava por uma roupa, e não seria a mesma que vestia quando levou aquela surra. Bufou e abriu seu malão. Decidiu ler um pouco sobre seus estudos espirituais antes de sair de vez da cama. Foi quando viu, junto ao livro de Parx, o volume misterioso sobre viagens no tempo que Mellani tinha lhe dado há muito.

Pegou o exemplar de tamanho médio e voltou para cama. Sentou, sem se preocupar que estava apenas de cueca e encarou a capa. Era um couro velho de um marrom escuro que já desbotava, o título quase sumia e era escrito em runas, então não dava pra entender. O livro tinha um fecho que mais parecia um cinto. Abriu-o com cuidado, as folhas amareladas e grossas. A primeira página em branco. Virou para a próxima, apenas o nome do autor, Karabasos. Um único nome, sem identificação a mais. Virou para a próxima folha, sentindo a textura áspera do material em seus dedos.

-Aviso.- Murmurou vendo a letra feita com tinta preta- Isso aqui parece mais um caderno do que um livro.- molhou os lábios- Este caderno pertence a Karabasos, favor, verificar endereço de devolução na contra capa e devolvê-lo. Seja gentil.- Sirius riu e virou para a próxima página.

"_Transposição da alma_

_Como observado nos relatos de Parx, a vida é bem mais do que seu corpo material. Ela começa com a alma e o corpo é apenas um estado em que sua alma se encontra – ver Parx vol I cap 10- Como a obra desse autor trouxa nos ensina, toda ação gera uma reação, reações adversas de ações não pensadas geram anomalias._

_As anomalias extra espirituais são conhecidas como fenômenos de tempo e só foram vista em meio ao mundo mágico. As anomalias extra espirituais nada mais são do que viagens que a alma faz através do espaço tempo. Ela fica retida em nevoa e confusão por alguns instantes, até que encontra um momento chave em sua vida capaz de puxá-la para o corpo. A anomalia se dá nesse momento, devido as energias desprendidas de traumas e da própria mágica cria-se o fenômeno de viajem no tempo. _

_No que se diz respeito a viagens por meio de vira-tempos, são perigosas, mas ainda assim reversíveis e não passam de alguns casos de loucura e conflitos pessoais. _

_Diferente do que acontece com os vira-tempos, onde seu corpo inteiro é transportado para horas no passado, a anomalia extra espiritual leva apenas a alma uma vez que o corpo não aguentaria uma viajem tão longa. Dentro desse processo a alma é chamada para um momento chave da vida desse bruxo, geralmente o de um ciclo ou o início de outro, pode ser o momento de algum trauma muito forte ou felicidade eminente. Acredita-se que o mais comum seja o fim da infância ou da adolescência._

_Para ter a capacidade de fazer uma viagem dessas a alma tem condições especiais. No momento de sua morte esse espirito não está pensando em nada além de culpa, tem que sofrer uma morte violenta e seu corpo ser lançado dentro de um vórtice de energia muito forte. No momento em que a alma se desligar do corpo a energia desse vórtice será tão intensa que fragmentará toda a magia do corpo físico – e já morto- e direcionará para alma. Essa magia física entrará em contato com toda a magia central, que fica no núcleo da alma, na glândula epífise*, e não haverá restrições para o que ela poderá fazer. Essa energia examinará a fundo os pensamentos desse espírito e o mandará para onde ele quiser e é assim que surge um viajante do tempo._

Sirius piscou confuso e releu alguns trechos. Não entendeu o que era epífise e muito menos parte central da alma, sentiu que precisava ler mais os livros que a mãe de Lily tinha lhe emprestado. Ao lembrar da mãe de Lily sua garganta fechou. Samantha Evans era uma pessoa gentil e estava ajudando-o muito naquela caminhada. Era injusto que pessoas como ela morressem e outras como Avery continuassem vivas. Franziu o cenho e releu a primeira parte, aquilo batia com o que passou, morte violenta, cheia de culpa, mas não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum portal. Deixou o livro aberto em seu colo e encostou a cabeça no travesseiro. Fechou os olhos e tentou relembrar o momento de sua morte.

-Bellatrix, feitiço, Harry...- murmurou enquanto batucava os dedos no peito- Véu da morte.- abriu os olhos- É claro.- seu coração bateu mais forte. Só podia ser, o véu foi o responsável por sua viagem. Ninguém nunca soube o que acontecia as pessoas que caíram no véu da morte. Ninguém nunca soube que ele era um portal. Ninguém nunca voltou porque foram para o próprio passado!- E qualquer um que relatar isso será tido como louco. – fechou o livro e levantou da cama. Precisava de um banho, tomar uma boa xícara de café e retomar suas anotações e estudos. O quarto de hóspedes não tinha suíte então o Black pegou seu shampoo e sabonete e saiu com a toalha enrolada no quadril. Foi para o banheiro do corredor e trancou-se lá. A casa estava em completo silêncio. Acendeu a luz e encarou seu reflexo no espelho. O olho não estava mais numa cor roxa e nem inchado, mas parecia que tinha acontecido um sangramento interno de tão vermelho que o globo ocular ficou.

Olhou-se com nojo, sem conseguir entender o motivo de ter se sentido tão vulnerável e tão impotente diante aquele homem. Após Azkaban ele pensou que nada podia atingi-lo, nunca mais. Nada era pior que ficar 13 anos numa cela escura, fazendo suas necessidades no chão, comendo comida estragada, sofrendo ameaças constantes de criaturas sombrias e lembrando que não era sua culpa, que o culpado era alguém que estava livre e solto por aí.

Sirius suspirou, não podia acreditar que depois de tanta solidão e sofrimento alguém como Orion pudesse fazê-lo se sentir tão mal, tão pequeno e inútil. Queria entender porque não pode lutar com ele. Já tinha tido lutas piores e mais difíceis do que um senhor de meia idade com nariz empinado. Encheu a banheira e entrou nela, sentindo o corpo relaxar com a água quente. Apoiou a cabeça na porcelana e fechou os olhos. Estava tão cansado e com dor no corpo. Deixou a emoção dominar seu coração, o nó era forte na garganta, mas por mais que tentasse e quisesse nenhuma lágrima saiu.

Ficou preocupado com os rumos da família Potter e com seu próprio destino depois de ter agido daquele jeito com a mãe. Ele tinha sido bem pior antigamente e não resultou em nada bom para si e aos outros a sua volta. Precisava pensar de maneira mais madura, mas... Não tinha coragem de voltar para os Black. Estava tão cansado que cochilou. Acordou quando a água fria começou a incomodar seu corpo. Ligou o chuveiro, tomando uma ducha rápida e voltou para a frente do espelho. Se encarou longamente e disse:

-Você pode fazer isso. Você pode fazer isso.- suspirou e penteou o cabelo para trás. Pegou seus pertences e saiu do banheiro, com a toalha enrolada no quadril. Deu de cara com Lílian e ela esfregou os olhos, como se não acreditasse que ele estava ali.

-Esse é definitivamente o sonho mais estranho que eu já tive.- bocejou- e possivelmente o mais detalhista.- olhou-o de cima abaixo e apoiou a mão na bochecha- muito detalhista.- Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto a ruiva olhava para seu peito e barriga- Eu tô acordada, né?- o Black assentiu e ela bocejou de novo, os olhos ainda cerrados de sono- Ótimo.- estalou os lábios- Me dá licença? Preciso fazer xixi.- Sirius deu espaço e ela passou. O moreno começou a rir do comportamento dela e antes que pudesse voltar para o quarto ela voltou, totalmente desperta, e o olhou de olhos arregalados.

-Eu não disse nada, muito menos sobre minhas necessidades fisiológicas. O que você está fazendo aqui? E o que aconteceu com seu olho?

-Bem eu...- ficou sem jeito- Briguei em casa.- Viu o olhar da ruiva em seu rosto e depois o cenho franzido- Não quero falar disso.

-Tudo bem.- ela murmurou cruzando os braços- Que horas chegou?

-De madrugada.- sussurrou.- A Mel já acordou?

-Não, sabe como ela gosta de dormir.- Os dois riram- Tá doendo muito?- Perguntou apontando para seu olho. Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente e ela assentiu- Eu...-Apontou para o banheiro- Bom dia.- Sussurrou e passou pela porta. E ele pode perceber o quanto ela ficou preocupada. Foi para o quarto, colocou uma calça de moletom preta e uma regata branca. Procurou o desodorante em meio a zona que estava seu malão. Irritou-se por ter enfiado seus pertences de qualquer jeito no malão. Achou o desodorante e passou. Sentou na cama e levou a mão a nuca, enfiando os dedos por baixo dos fios cacheados. Suspirou, os pensamentos perdidos em Regulus e depois em sua mãe. Esfregou o rosto e pendurou a toalha na porta do guarda roupa. Saiu do quarto e suas pernas seguiram para o quarto de Mellani. Bateu na porta e ninguém respondeu. Girou a maçaneta lentamente e colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro. Lílian não estava por lá.

-Sirius?- Mellani chamou confusa e ele viu que ela se espreguiçava na cama, estava só com uma blusinha de alças finas e calcinha. A loira coçou os olhos e sorriu preguiçosa para ele. Sirius sentiu um comichão no baixo ventre ao observar o jeito todo felino dela na cama- Conseguiu convencer sua mãe a te deixar voltar?- Ele assentiu e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si- Que rápido.

-Acho que ela não gosta do meu comportamento e prefere evitar.- Parou encostado na porta, as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

-Você usa essas regatas coladas pra me provocar, é?- a garota sorriu jogando-se preguiçosamente contra o colchão. Sirius sorriu- Vem aqui.- Ela jamais precisaria pedir duas vezes a ele. Se aproximou e deslizou a mão avidamente pelas pernas, cintura e nuca, grudando os dedos nos cabelos dela e fazendo uma massagem sútil ali. Mellani fechou os olhos e suspirou apreciando seus toques e ele nem precisou olhar para saber que seu moletom denunciava o desejo por ela. Sirius olhou para os seios dela vendo os mamilos turgidos contra o tecido fino da camisa clara. Sua boca ficou seca e ele usou a outra mão para tocar um dos seios. Mellani suspirou e abriu os olhos. Seus olhares se encontraram e ela franziu o cenho em choque e confusão.

-O que aconteceu?- Sirius tirou as mãos dela e suspirou.

-Nada.

-Seu olho! Parece que teve um derrame! O que no seu caso é pra se preocupar já que já teve um!

-Não foi nada.- respondeu frustrado e sentou corretamente na cama, encostando na cabeceira- Briga.

-Com a sua mãe?

-Orion.- respondeu secamente. Ela baixou o olhar e depois sentou de frente para ele.

-Quer falar sobre isso?

-Ele me deu um soco na cara, foi isso. Alguns chutes também. Custou minhas costelas, mas ficou mais caro pra minha dignidade.- resmungou com muita raiva do pai e sem olhar para o rosto dela. Bufou e cruzou os braços.

-Isso é recorrente?

-Era...Depois parou.- engoliu em seco e franziu o cenho. Apertou o próprio bíceps com força.

-Bastardo.- Mellani resmungou com raiva- O que disse a ele pra que...Pra que...

-Eu não disse fiz nada, não no começo. Só que com ele não precisa de motivo. Quando eu tinha quatro anos eu tomei a primeira surra dele e eu não tinha dito nada demais. O que uma criança de quatro anos pode falar a um adulto para que mereça um soco e chutes no lugar de um castigo e um tapinha na bunda?

Sirius nunca tinha falado aquilo a ninguém, nem mesmo a James. Remus tinha escutado uma coisa ou outra quando eles passavam a noite pré lua cheia conversando, mas nada como aquilo. O pior é que ainda lhe dava um nó na garganta lembrar de tudo. Ainda lhe doía e magoava. Suas mãos começaram a tremer e para disfarçar ele começou a gesticular muito.

\- E o pior, sua mãe ver e não fazer nada.- Mellani o olhava seriamente, mas ele não conseguia distinguir o que via no rosto dela. Certamente não era pena, nem choque. Ela estava muito tensa e não tirava os olhos dos dele. Sirius não sabia o que tinha acontecido, uma vez que começou a falar sobre aquilo, de maneira franca e cheia de mágoa, era como se quisesse expor tudo, tudo que guardou durante tantos anos, durante mais de uma vida.

– Eu queria proteger Reg dele, entende? – fungou e fez um gesto agressivo de mão- Mas não adiantou, ele tinha...Ele _tem_ uma raiva de nós, algo que não dá pra explicar. Então eu sabia que iria apanhar, mesmo não fazendo nada. Walburga dizia "Sirius seja bonzinho se não papai vai ficar bravo", eu fazia o que ela queria, eu adorava aquela mulher, faria qualquer coisa por ela. Eu a amava!- sussurrou sentindo-se péssimo- E o que ela fez? Ela deixou que aquele psicopata abusasse de mim e do meu irmão, duas crianças que não sabiam se defender. Então eu fiquei com raiva, muita raiva de tudo! Eu aprontava, o que eu podia. E isso serviu para que eu...-ele riu- livrasse meu irmão porque Orion ficava tão puto comigo. –riu secamente- As coisas melhoraram quando ele foi promovido. Parou de ficar tanto em casa e meu tio Alphard não o deixava mais encostar em nós.- Sirius engoliu em seco. – O Snape...Ele acha que minha vida é incrível. Uma vez ele disse que eu era uma criança que ficava reclamando da minha vida perfeita, mas ele não...- estalou os lábios- Ele não sabe o que eu passei.

-Eu nunca...- Mellani engoliu em seco e passou a mão pelos cabelos- Eu achava que seu problema com a família era apenas a mania de elitismo.- Sirius se lembrou de todas as merdas que fez, de todas as vezes que encheu a cara até querer apagar tudo o que o assombrava a noite.

-Quando eu entrei em Hogwarts.- murmurou lembrando-se de sua vida, da primeira realidade que viveu- Eu queria ser uma pessoa totalmente diferente, eu estava ansioso para começar a escola porque eu queria desesperadamente ser outra pessoa. Você sabe como é isso.

-Sim.- ela sorriu fracamente em simpatia e Sirius entendeu pela primeira vez porque ele tinha sido tão inconsequente. Todo aquele impulso, todas as festas, drogas, bebidas e sexo desenfreado e sem compaixão. Ele passou a vida inteira correndo, buscando o que não teve em casa, o quanto precisava chamar atenção das pessoas e cuidar de sua reputação agora ficava claro. O motivo de Mellani ter mexido tanto com ele. Queria provar a ela que era diferente, ninguém o subestimaria como seu pai e assim tratou de ser o pior possível com quem quer que o ameaçasse, o que aconteceu em casa não se repetiria.

Sentiu seu mundo girar e um peso grande sair de cima de seus ombros. Seu passado não justificava seus erros. Muitas pessoas sofriam e não viravam perfeitos babacas como ele tinha sido, mas entender aquilo lhe deu um pouco mais de força.

– Eu não sei por que estou falando tudo isso eu...- Mellani suspirou e segurou-lhe a mão.

-Eu queria poder fazer algo pelo o que te aconteceu. Poder, sei lá... Voltar no tempo pra impedir que Orion fizesse isso a vocês e poder dizer umas merdas pra sua mãe.- ela riu levemente e ele suspirou- Mas do passado acho que a gente só pode ter a lição.

-Você sempre foi tão esperta assim?- a loira piscou-lhe um olho.

-Eu tento te acompanhar.- riram um para o outro- Sirius, se não quiser falar sobre sua infância comigo, procure alguém. Seu estado é delicado, não pode ficar guardando tantas coisas assim. Dumbledore pode te ajudar a ver as coisas com mais clareza e te fazer seguir em frente. Eu sei que atualmente o Ministério não pode ajudar nessa situação.

-Nunca pode, sempre foi um antro de velhos decadentes...- ele sabia que Mellani tinha razão e ele ainda estava com aquele aperto no peito, ainda precisava falar- Ele sentou na mesa de jantar e começou a falar, com aquela presença sufocante de sempre, mas dessa vez foi tão difícil jogar o jogo dele. Foi tão complicado seguir as regras daquele boçal. Então eu me alterei e fui mal educado... Ele me tratou feito um moleque, como se eu fosse o mais estúpido e sem valor do mundo. Eu me levantei...- passou a mão pela nuca se sentindo desconfortável ao lembrar- O puxei pelos colarinhos e o mandei me tratar bem, o mandei nunca mais tocar em meu irmão ou em mim ou então...-engoliu em seco- Então lhe cortaria a garganta enquanto dormia. Ele me socou.- apontou para o olho- me chutou nas costelas e depois acho que Regulus se colocou na frente pra eu não apanhar mais. Eu não lembro bem, estava no chão.- a mão de Mellani apertou a sua e ele engoliu em seco e continuou:

-Eu pensei estar maduro o suficiente para enfrentá-lo, pensei que não me sentiria mais amedrontado, mas ele...Quando me olhou, quando falou comigo daquele jeito. Foi como se eu fosse criança e não alguém do tamanho dele e com o triplo de talento para magia. Eu me senti tudo que ele sempre disse, eu me senti inútil, fraco, infantil, impotente.

-Não. Você não é nada disso. Você passou por tudo isso e não pirou. Não saiu por aí enchendo a cara, procurando se auto destruir, não teve esses impulsos como eu tive, por muito menos. Se não fossem James, Lily e você...Eu acho que seria bem pior. E você não trata as pessoas com agressividade feito eu. Você é muito melhor.- Sirius segurou o rosto dela e negou repetidamente.

-Não, não, shiuuu. Por favor. Mellani, eu não sou perfeito e não sou um herói, eu não me tornei uma pessoa melhor só porque eu sofri. Pelo contrário, sabendo como é sofrer eu deveria ter mais cuidado com os outros e não foi isso que eu fiz. Não me olhe assim.- os olhos dela estavam brilhantes, ele afagou o rosto dela gentilmente- eu não posso, não posso com o rótulo de herói, eu não... Não faça isso. Eu não mereço. – a garota assentiu e ele suspirou- eu só queria ser alguém diferente, uma pessoa forte, segura, eu queria fazer tudo que eu quisesse, sem ninguém pra me intimidar... Depois que entrei em Hogwarts nada mais podia me atingir, mas...-lembrou de como a vida foi sagaz, lhe mostrando que não tinha o controle de nada- Eu não quero mais me fechar, ser seco, impulsivo, idiota.

-Sirius...

-Não. Eu não sou perfeito. Olha pra mim.- massageou a nuca dela e quase encostou suas testas- eu erro demais e já errei muito, então por favor, lembra disso.

-Você é um ser humano Sirius. Assim como eu e ainda está aprendendo, errar faz parte.- ele assentiu e se afastou um pouco dela, suspirou, percebendo que finalmente começava a crescer, de um jeito que nunca foi capaz antes.

-Orion era cruel, sabe? Ele gostava de fazer minha mãe ver cada machucado que nos fazia, daí quando eu comecei a cortar os ternos dele, colocar sabão no brandy que ele tomava. Eu até acabei com aqueles charutos horríveis...

-Ele batia em sua mãe também?- Sirius negou com a cabeça- Você tem certeza?

-Não. Eu não sei. Ela conseguia controlá-lo na maior parte do tempo, mas tinha semanas em que... Em que ele vinha e ela desaparecia. E eu não consigo me lembrar porquê. Eu venho bloqueando essas lembranças desde o dia em que pisei em Hogwarts.- e o Black não se referia há 5 anos. – Eu só fingia que elas não aconteceram, que eram de outra pessoa. Eu jamais pensei que seria capaz de falar isso para alguém. Nunca. Eu nunca conversei com isso nem com Regulus.- Mellani assentiu.

-Sirius, eu não sei muito o que te dizer, mas quando eu vi meu pai, toda a mágoa que eu senti por ser deixada de lado e toda insegurança e medo que senti quando eu era pequena, tudo isso voltou com muito mais intensidade por eu entender bem melhor a situação. Eu fiquei descontrolada, eu senti que precisava agradá-lo, fazê-lo gostar de mim pra ele não ir embora de novo. Sentir isso me fez mal e eu fiquei com mais raiva ainda. Talvez as pessoas ligadas ao nosso passado nos façam regredir um pouco quando as encontramos. James costuma ser extremamente mais grudento e manhoso quando está perto da tia Mag.

-Verdade. Ele fica todo "Mas mãeee"- os dois riram.

\- Talvez seja isso. Algo que Dumbledore possa te ajudar a ver um caminho, a ver uma solução. Eu ainda não superei o que meu pai fez, talvez nunca supere. Pode ser que com o tempo eu não fique mais tão...Tão revoltada e perdida perto dele, mas eu realmente não sei te dizer. E quanto ao que sentiu quando Orion te bateu de novo.- ela levou a mão ao rosto dele e o acarinhou de maneira terna- Acho que é normal ter se sentido assim e se não for...-Ela sorriu- Sou tão ferrada quanto você.

-Ferrados atraem ferrados, não é?

-Ao que parece.

-Obrigado.

-Eu não fiz nada, só fiquei escutando.

-Você entendeu.- ela sorriu de lábios fechados e ele a achou tão linda naquele momento. Segurou-a pela nuca- Eu guardei isso por tanto tempo, com tanta vergonha, com tanta revolta e confusão. Eu tinha vergonha e medo de falar sobre isso com alguém. Eu pensei que eu cairia de vez se começasse a falar.

-Como se falar sobre isso tornasse tudo real?- ele assentiu e beijou-a rapidamente. Mellani suspirou.

-Obrigado por me ajudar a entender.

-Você é uma pessoa complicada Sirius. Por Merlin! Eu deveria ter ficado com algum menino mais comum.

-E quem disse que você aguentaria o tédio?- perguntou sorrindo para logo depois beijá-la. Sirius apertou mais a nuca dela enquanto aprofundava o beijo e começou a deitá-la na cama.

-Hey, hey senhor convencido...- riu- O que pretende me deitando assim?

-Te dar uns amassos.

-Sabe que com a gente não tem essa só de amasso.

-Sério?- a garota riu e ele percebeu que o protesto morreu quando seus lábios encontraram o pescoço. O suspiro dela o deixou nas nuvens, mandando para o espaço aquelas lembranças horríveis. Mellani passou as pernas por seus quadris e Sirius fez um movimento todo languido contra os quadris dela, fazendo-a gemer. – Que boca gostosa você tem.- murmurou beijando-a de um jeito guloso. Alguém abriu a porta e Sirius pulou para longe de Mellani no mesmo instante, ficando sentado na cama. James estava parado com a mão ainda na maçaneta e uma expressão surpresa. Sirius pegou o travesseiro e colocou em cima da calça, para disfarçar o estado em que estava. O Potter revirou os olhos e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-A mãe disse que o Sirius estava aqui e que eu podia te chamar antes dele acordar, pra gente fazer uma recepção calorosa no café da manhã e deixá-lo a vontade. – cruzou os braços e olhou para prima e depois para Sirius. O de óculos olhou para Mellani de novo e preferiu cravar seu olhar no rosto do Black uma vez que a garota ainda estava deitada na cama em trajes muito acusadores. James ficou vermelho, do pescoço até a testa. – Pelo visto a Mel antecipou nossa intenção e te _deu_...Te ofereceu...Te...Recepcionou calorosamente.- Sirius apertou os lábios e Mellani saiu da cama num pulo, passou pelo primo apenas de calcinha e a camisa quase indecente, indo para o banheiro que tinha dentro do quarto. James fechou a mão em punho e a mostrou para Sirius.

-A mãe do socão na cara está tremendo!- balançou o punho ameaçadoramente na direção dele- Ainda bem que fui eu quem subi. Acho que é minha sina, meu carma, por Merlim! Eu sempre pego vocês dois no pulo. Vou vomitar ali e já volto. E desce comigo!- Sirius levantou e suspirou. Ao se aproximar James ficou nitidamente preocupado- Minha mãe comentou, mas eu não achei que foi tão feio.

-Acredite, estava pior.

-Odeio seu pai. Sério. Você podia vir morar com a gente.

-Walburga não permitiria.

-Você praticamente mora aqui.- Sirius sorriu e assentiu- Quer falar sobre isso?

-Não. Eu não...Está tudo bem. Sério. Agora está tudo bem.- Passou o braço pelo ombro de James- Estou com minhas pessoas favoritas aqui. – Saíram do quarto e desceram. Mellani ainda demorou um pouco para descer. Quando todos se reuniram para o café da manhã, inclusive o senhor Potter que quase nunca ficava até tão tarde em casa, tudo parecia perfeito. Mellani estava sentada ao seu lado, passaram quase o café da manhã inteiro de mãos dadas por baixo da mesa. Lílian sorria mais, sem tanta tristeza quanto a que estava quando ele deixou os Potter. Sirius olhou para o rosto de cada um, as risadas, falas... Seu coração encheu-se de algo quente e bom. Apesar de tudo ele ficou feliz.

_/_

Sirius, James, Lílian e Mellani passaram o dia na piscina e brincando dos jogos mais bobos possíveis enquanto Margaret se ocupava com seu trabalho. Ela não ia muito a fábrica, mas fazia quase tudo em casa. Conversaram um pouco sobre Dorcas e o Black ficou sabendo que ela ainda estava escondida. Não entraram muito naquele assunto porque não queriam chatear Lily. Foi um dia muito quente e eles não quiseram sair da água nem para o almoço. Margaret se uniu a eles mais tarde, quando Mellani ligou o toca fitas de Sirius, colocando Rolling Stones para alegrar mais o ambiente. Eles ficaram o começo da noite na cozinha, ajudando com sanduiches e doces e a noite James teve a ideia incrível de acampar no jardim.

Lílian era a única com experiência em acampamento. Todos foram juntos a venda, para comprar marshmallows e biscoitos com cobertura de chocolate. Margaret não sabia muito bem o que era um saco de dormir e transfigurou como pode alguns cobertores para todos ficarem do lado de fora. Fizeram uma fogueira pequena, tomando cuidado para não estragar o tão bem cuidado jardim de Margaret e todos se instalaram embaixo do salgueiro chorão, longe do portão e escondido as vistas dos curiosos.

-Ok! Agora vocês espetem o doce aqui.- Lily pegou um marshmallow e depois mais outro e espetou na ponta do galho- Não é muito higiênico, eu que sei, mas é o espírito do acampamento trouxa. Então a gente coloca na fogueira, só pra derreter um pouquinho, cuidado pra não queimar. – Sirius observou com atenção enquanto seu doce esquentava, começou a escurecer na extremidade e ele tirou. O James estava em chamas e tudo se tornou uma grande bagunça até que conseguissem comer algo. Mellani gostou tanto do doce que foi preciso tirar o pacote de perto dela. Todos riram com o comportamento infantil e guloso da loira.

Mais tarde, quando a fogueira estava mais baixa, Sirius sentou na grama e lançou seu olhar até Mellani. Ela se movia vagarosamente no balanço branco e bem adornado que estava pendurado num dos galhos do salgueiro. O Black só percebeu alguém ao seu lado quando a pessoa falou:

-Esse balanço está aí desde que a Mel veio morar com a gente. – ele sorriu- Ela adora essa árvore. Ela e James tiveram os primeiros machucados nela. Quase me mataram do coração. – ouviram um gritinho e olharam para o lado. James e Lílian corriam tentando caçar fadinhas no meio das flores brilhantes e mágicas de Margaret. A mulher teve o ímpeto de dar bronca, mas parou ao ver, assim como Sirius, o quanto Lílian estava maravilhada com a expedição. – Lily é ótima. Uma garota muito gentil.

-Sim. Ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas. Fico triste com o que aconteceu a ela.

-Meu coração ainda está partido.- ambos olharam novamente para Mellani. Ela tinha um leve sorriso no rosto enquanto se balançava. Sirius sorriu junto- Vocês estão apaixonados.

-Lílian e eu?- Sirius deu um tremelique. Margaret riu.

-Não Sirius. Você e Mellani.- O Black encarou a senhora Potter e depois olhou para Mellani.

-Está tão na cara assim?

-Na sua principalmente.- os dois riram- Estão namorando?

-Sim.- murmurou- Íamos falar com vocês, mas aconteceu tudo isso e achamos melhor esperar...Quero falar com Harry, sei que ele pode fiar muito bravo se descobrir por conta.

-James confia em você, eu acompanho seu crescimento há 5 anos. Sei que não é um mau menino. Apesar dos problemas em sua família.- suspirou- Seja bom para ela também. E não levem o namoro de maneira tão séria. Os dois são jovens e quero que aproveitem a inocência disso.- Sirius engoliu em seco. Era bem claro a mensagem "não transem tão cedo". Sentiu o estômago gelar com aquelas palavras- E por favor, se forem fazer algo, tomem os devidos cuidados. Conversarei com Mellani sobre isso.- Sirius mordeu o lado de dentro da bochecha- E sim, precisam falar com Charlus. Ele está numa reunião importante com Dumbledore e outros membros da...- Suspirou- Vou entrar. Se divirtam. – beijou a bochecha de Sirius de um jeito maternal e o Black sorriu feliz. A senhora Potter deu boa noite a todos e foi para dentro. Todos ficaram conversando até o meio da madrugada, até que dormiram.

Sirius acordou assustado um pouco depois da fogueira apagar, Mellani estava agarrada a si e ele a abraçou, rolando para o lado no espaço dos dois sacos de dormir e soltando-a. Levantou para ir ao banheiro, completamente sem sono. Entrou na casa e depois de se aliviar voltou. Deu de cara com Lílian na penumbra do jardim. Por instinto sacou a varinha e encostou no nariz dela. A ruiva arregalou os olhos e ele guardou a varinha ao notar que era ela.

-Quer me matar de susto?- falaram juntos e riram. A ruiva olhou bem para ele e abriu a boca, em seguida fechou.

-O que ia dizer?- perguntou curioso e ela coçou a cabeça e o olhou sem jeito.

-Eu ouvi um pouco da sua conversa com a Mellani. De manhã... Sobre seu pai.- Sirius arregalou os olhos- A porta estava entreaberta e eu subi para pegar umas fotos. Queria mostrar a Margaret e Harry, mas fiquei assustada quando te ouvi fungando...

-E não pensou em dar meia volta?

-Eu sinto muito! Eu só... Fiquei paralisada e conforme ouvia...Fiquei mais sem reação ainda. Eu sinto muito, por tudo.

-Não sinta.- disse cortante, sentindo vergonha.

-Não precisa ter vergonha disso.

-Era algo extremamente pessoal, eu só queria dividir com a Mellani.

-Sirius, eu sinto muito.- rebateu- Eu jamais tive a intenção, eu juro, fiquei em choque ao ouvir aquilo e quando me recobrei saí o mais depressa que pude.- o moreno bufou irritado e olhou-a nos olhos, viu sinceridade.

-Tudo bem. Só nunca toque nesse assunto comigo.

-Eu sei que não vai querer ouvir isso agora, mas estou prometendo que essa é a última vez na vida que vai ouvir de mim qualquer coisa sobre esse assunto.- ele a olhou cético- Você e Severus não são tão diferentes quanto acha.- Sirius deu meia volta e depois a olhou de novo.

-Meu poupe Evans!- ela segurou seu pulso.

-Me escuta. Só vai precisar me ouvir dessa vez.

-Olha o que está dizendo!

-Severus apanhava do pai dele até o terceiro ano e a mãe não fazia nada. Ele tinha que ouvir, dia após dia, o quanto era inútil, incapaz e fracassado, igual a você. Suas histórias não são diferentes.- Sirius sentiu um peso no estômago e ficou irritado.

-Onde quer chegar com isso?

-Eu quero entender porque é tão cruel com ele sabendo como é horrível as pessoas te subestimarem e te fazerem se sentir um lixo.

-Eu...Eu não sou ele, ele que se deixa...

-Não.- Lílian levantou o dedo indicador e tinha lágrimas nos olhos- Não começa com esse discurso.- ela parecia muito magoada- Ele é só um menino. E ele não teve a proteção da mãe, assim como você. Ele também fez escolhas erradas, por medo de sentir todas aquelas coisas horríveis de novo. Inseguro, sem apoio e diferente de você, sem amigos.

-Os amigos das artes das trevas...

-Não Sirius.- ela o interrompeu- Ele tem que sobreviver naquela casa.

-Foi o que te disse?

-É o que vejo. Você e Severus, buscando desesperadamente serem pessoas diferentes de seus pais. Não precisa me falar nada, nem aceitar o que digo, mas...Se coloca no lugar dele. Imagine só, como seria sua vida se depois de tudo que passou em casa ainda houvesse pessoas te perseguindo sem motivo algum, fazendo da sua vida um inferno.

-Por que está me dizendo isso?

-Eu não sei. Eu só...-ela soluçou e limpou uma lágrima teimosa- Só acho que se você quiser ser alguém melhor tem que começar parando de ser igual seu pai. E dizendo a Severus o quanto ele é fracassado e agredindo-o sem motivo algum...-Lílian estava com o lábio trêmulo- Está se tornando seu pai. – as palavras da ruiva foram como uma faca da verdade em seu peito. Sirius arregalou os olhos em choque e meneou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não tem o direito de ouvir uma conversa particular e se intrometer. Nunca mais abra a boca sobre isso. – A ruiva o olhou magoada e ele a empurrou levemente pelo ombro ao sair andando de volta para o acampamento.

_/_

Na semana que seguiu Sirius tentou não pensar no que Lily tinha lhe dito. Ele não queria confrontar seus traumas mais uma vez e muito menos sentir simpatia por Snape. Aquele sentimento de nojo sempre foi algo constante em sua vida e não mais senti-lo seria como uma traição ao seu velho eu, mesmo que uma vozinha irritante lá no fundo o alertasse que seu antigo eu não merecia muitas considerações.

O processo sobre a guarda de Lily tinha saído, o que fez a senhora Potter correr muito mais aos tribunais trouxas. Eles não podiam mais recorrer frente ao ministério da magia uma vez que o mesmo estava subjugado pelas forças do Lorde das Trevas. Margaret sempre levava Sirius e Mellani a essas incursões ao mundo trouxa e o Black desconfiava que a mais velha não queria deixá-los sozinhos já que sabia sobre o relacionamento deles. James tinha ido para a casa de Lily com ela, ajudar a ruiva a passar por aquelas semanas, enquanto os Potter recorriam no tribunal.

Numa tarde ensolarada Sirius declinou o convite de acompanhar Mellani e a senhora Potter até o Beco Diagonal e decidiu ficar sozinho na residência dos Potter. Sentou-se no jardim, embaixo da árvore onde Mellani ficou se balançando naquela noite do acampamento. A sombra da enorme árvore e a brisa fresca foram uma boa pedida. Tentou não pensar em seu irmão e nem no clima que deixou para trás quando correu até os Potter. Acendeu um cigarro e enquanto apreciava os efeitos sutis do tabaco em seu sistema abriu o livro.

_Um viajante do tempo não é facilmente identificado. Eles escondem sua sabedoria em personalidades nem um pouco suspeitas. Eles sabem tudo que vai acontecer com a vida deles e das pessoas em volta, assim como cenários políticos e etc._

_São geralmente uma criança super dotada. É aquela pessoa que tinha tudo para ser brilhante, mas que por algum motivo preferiu o anonimato. Claro que não é via de regra. Para se ter certeza é preciso analisar mais detalhes. Viajantes tem problemas crônicos no cérebro. Eles desenvolvem essa anomalia porque tem uma vida inteira de memórias dentro da cabeça e começam a lotar tudo com novas. _

_Não é o caso da reencarnação. Quando um espírito reencarna a sua vida passada é apagada para dar lugar a novas memórias e apenas quando se é novamente um espirito é que todas as memórias voltam. Os viajantes do tempo não tem esse privilégio (do esquecimento) e o cérebro físico não aguenta. Isso resulta em apagões, onde a pessoa se desliga completamente do ambiente, sangramentos nasais, ataques de pânico entre outros. Salientando que esses sinais não são via de regra e que há pessoas com problemas biológicos não necessariamente ligados a viajantes. _

_Viajantes no tempo são pessoas que tem assuntos inacabados. Elas voltam a fim de concertar aquilo que fizeram de errado. Só que como o estudo em Parx Vol III salienta, ações geram reações e é preciso cuidados. Todo um universo foi gerado em torno de escolhas as quais pessoas comuns tomam. Quando uma pessoa comum vira um viajante ela tem grande poder em mãos. Pode mudar, com pequenas escolhas, toda uma realidade e rasgar o tecido no universo apenas por um não no lugar de um sim. Na ânsia de querer melhorar uma situação ou tirar vantagem de sua posição privilegiada as reações em torno dessas novas decisões podem ser extremamente violentas e até catastróficas. Com ações refeitas e mal pensadas fatos históricos podem ser mudados e pessoas podem nunca existir. Por isso, cabe ao viajante tomar extremo cuidado. _

Sirius deixou a bituca de cigarro cair na grama e apagou-a com a lombada no livro enquanto olhava as páginas amareladas com uma expressão de pavor. Ele tinha feito exatamente o que o tal de Karabassos tinha dito para não fazer. Mas nenhuma realidade estava rompendo e nada de ruim tinha acontecido.

As mudanças que fez foram de cunho extremamente pessoal. Elas eram completamente voltadas para seu relacionamento com Mellani e Regulus. Ele não se envolveu em Southhampton, embora tenha tentado impedir não houve muito sucesso em sua empreitada. Em contrapartida Sirius tinha ajudado a destruir a base deles três anos antes do acontecido, o que na cabeça dele não era de todo uma mudança, a base seria destruída de qualquer maneira.

Sirius sentiu um peso gelado no estômago. Ele jamais deixaria James e Lily serem assassinados, não se dependesse dele, como da última vez. Também tinha afastado a presença toxica de Peter de perto deles, o que acarretaria grandes mudanças posteriormente. Ele podia não estar sentindo nada agora, mas sabia que era questão de tempo para algo começar a ruir. Pensar naquilo lhe deixava zonzo e como todo bom homem decidiu ignorar até que o problema sumisse ou explodisse de vez.

**N/A: *Glândula cerebral **

**AIIII aiii, e aí? E aí? Oque acharam desse cap? É um dos meus preferidos. Esse livro, oq Voldemort quer agora? Por que Sirius teve essa visão? Façam suas apostas ;) Se está lendo ainda muuuuuito obrigada por continuar acompanhando a fic. Deixa eu saber oq achou e me manda um coments ;) Bjus e obrigada!**


	27. capítulo 26: fé pra quem?

**Capítulo 26: fé pra quem?**

**N/A: Oiii gente! PRIMEIRAMENTE. TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! J.K confirmou que Sirius é de escorpiāo, como eu sempre disse em P.I hauhsuahs isso faz meu Sirius cada vez mais cannon *_* imaginem minha felicidadeeee.****  
****Agora seriao, Desculpem a demora novamente. Meu deu, faz um tempo. Gente, quando prometo atts semanais a tela do meu notebook quebra. Minha mãe pisou nele e não me perguntem como (longa história). Resumindo, está no reparo e consegui os arquivos da fic apenas essa semana. Estou editando num pc muuuuito ruinzin então desculpem se houver algum erro.**

**_/_**

**Se um homem tiver realmente muita fé, pode dar-se ao luxo de ser cético.**

**Friedrich Nietzsche**

A volta para a escola foi um baque para Lily e Sirius. Ele esperava que a guerra fosse explodir levando embora todo e qualquer senso de normalidade. Já a ruiva estava tão distante da realidade após a morte dos pais, esperando que algo extremamente ruim acontecesse, que mal se atentou para o calendário.

Felizmente, a expectativa de ambos foi frustrada e precisaram voltar para a escola. Os Potter conseguiram recorrer e estavam com a guarda provisória de Lily até que o resultado do processo saísse de vez. O episódio de Southhampton fez o senhor Potter passar muito mais tempo fora de casa e deixar a todos preocupados.

Na viajem de trem de volta para a escola encontraram Dorcas, que estava arrasada. Sirius prestou condolências, mas não falou muito, todos respeitaram o espaço da loira e ela e Lily se retiraram da presença de todos, indo conversar em particular na cabine do bagageiro. Elas estavam passando pela mesma dor e ao mesmo tempo. Até mesmo o abandono de parentes era igual. Elas saberiam confortar uma a outra.

James ficou calado durante toda a viagem, um comportamento atípico e até preocupante para alguém como ele. Marlene não tinha dado as caras no vagão, assim como Regulus. Aquilo preocupou Sirius. Queria saber sobre seu irmão, como ele estava e o que tinha acontecido após sua saída tempestiva.

Camila se juntou a eles na metade da viagem e Remus trocou algumas palavras com ela sobre Lily e Dorcas, ambos passaram o caminho inteiro de mãos dadas e de tempos em tempos trocando algumas palavras em um tom tão baixo que Sirius não conseguiu ouvir. Ao observar bem o casal a sua frente Sirius notou que Remus parecia desconfortável com alguma coisa, mas não soube apontar o que.

Mellani dormiu a viagem inteira, apoiada no peito dele. De quando em quando Sirius lhe dispensava um carinho nos cabelos ou enterrava o nariz nos fios cheirosos, desfrutando de uma intimidade que nunca tiveram antes. Dumbledore não disse muito durante o jantar de seleção e parecia muito mais abatido do que a última vez em que o Black lhe viu. Aquilo deixou o Maroto com um nó de preocupação na boca do estômago. Após o jantar ninguém estava no clima para ficar até tarde no salão. Sirius aproveitou a ausência dos amigos e sentou numa das poltronas para ler um pouco.

–O que está lendo?- a voz de Mellani soou atrás de si e Sirius olhou por cima do ombro.

–O livro que me deu.

–Não tinha lido ainda?

–Eu queria ler com calma e tantas coisas aconteceram nesses últimos tempos. – Mellani sorriu e sentou no braço da poltrona. A mão dela correu até os cachos escuros de Sirius e o afago foi bem vindo.

–Está sendo útil?

–Revelador.- o Maroto estava sentindo algo quente em confortável dentro de si ao perceber a naturalidade com a qual ela lhe dispensava o afago e lhe era carinhosa. Fechou o livro antes de começar a ler e deitou a cabeça no colo dela. O cafuné estava tão bom que lhe relaxava até os músculos. – E as meninas?

–Doe está de coração partido por ter deixado a irmã para trás. Ela ainda acha que tinha que ter largado a escola, mas Lily colocou um pouco de juízo na cabeça dela.

–Criar uma criança não é fácil. Ela é muito jovem, se largasse a escola, com o abandonado do pai... Dorcas enlouqueceria.

–Foi o que Lily e eu dissemos, não com essas palavras, mas no mesmo sentido. E a Cereja ainda está meio traumatizada com o que viu no ataque. Eu nunca passei por isso, mas acredito que seja desesperador. Estou tão preocupada.

–Com seus tios?- a garota assentiu- Também estou.

–Eu sei que eles sabem se cuidar, mas é que toda essa perspectiva...Como você aguenta?- Sirius levantou a cabeça e encarou. Ela tinha o cenho franzido.

–Mel, eu...

–Não. Não precisa explicar. Eu nem quero saber muito sobre isso. De verdade, mas...-suspirou- Não vê nada de bom pra gente? Pra nossa família?

–Estamos no meio do furacão. As coisas vão nos atingir.- ela baixou os olhos e assentiu.

–Entendo.

—/_

Sirius mal tinha falado com Regulus nos últimos dias, apenas o cumprimentava cordialmente e seguia seu caminho, mesmo que internamente estivesse muito disposto a falar com o irmão. Ainda sentia-se traído e depois de uma semana em silêncio, com vergonha de falar com ele normalmente.

Tentava encontrar uma oportunidade de conversar, mas nada parecia bom o bastante para quebrar o gelo. Mellani o intimou, dizendo que era ridículo o que estavam fazendo, mas ela não sabia tudo que sentiu ao ver Regulus ficar ao lado da mãe e muito menos a vergonha e o medo que sentia de ser rejeitado pelo irmão por causa de suas atitudes intempestivas.

Sirius viu a oportunidade perfeita quando o irmão finalmente entrou no time de quadribol. Dolohov tinha se formado no ao anterior e Amada Brookfild era a nova capitã. Diferente da maioria dos Sonserinos ela sabia olhar para o bem do time e não com quem Regulus andava e assim o aceitou como o novo apanhador.

Sirius não queria perder jogos, por isso faria de tudo para enfrentar o time de Regulus apenas nas finais, dessa maneira o garoto poderia se consagrar como apanhador mostrando que merecia tal confiança. Foi até o campo procurar pelo irmão, mas ele não estava por lá. Tentou encontrar James, para pegar o mapa e assim que o encontrou no corredor da grifinória ficou aliviado:

–Quer encontrar o Regulus?

–Aham.

–Eu vi o teste dele. Reg é muito bom. Será bom ter emoção em campo.

–Seu ego está alto.- Sirius o advertiu com os olhos grudados no mapa. Avistou o irmão perto do lago, mas na outra extremidade. Ele estava caminhando para muito longe- Que estranho.- James esticou o pescoço e observou o mapa.

–Acha que ele pode estar...Em alguma reunião secreta?

–Pensei a mesma coisa. Estou preocupado.- Sirius tinha comentado com James sobre as intenções do irmão e ambos estavam muito preocupados.

–É uma ótima oportunidade pra ter certeza de quem está trabalhando para os comensais. Se Regulus se infiltrar, estando em nosso grupo de treinamento...

–Não quero meu irmão metido com criminosos.- rosnou de maneira cortante e James engoliu em seco.

–Mas seria...

–Não seria nada. Sabe o que seria? Potencialmente catastrófico. Para ele e para nós.

–Você deveria confiar mais no seu irmão. Ele não é nenhum idiota. É o mais esperto do nosso grupo, e pra eu colocar alguém acima do Remus no quesito esperteza...-James suspirou- É seu irmão, você que se vire. Já usou?- apontou para o pergaminho, o moreno assentiu e entregou o mapa ao amigo.

–Vou atrás dele.

–Sirius!- Ignorou o amigo e seguiu seu caminho. Andou apressado pelas escadas e quando ganhou os jardins apressou mais o passo. Pode ver um pontinho verde de uniforme na outra extremidade do lago, escondendo-se atrás de uma pedra gigante em que os Marotos e o time de quadribol costumavam pular quando estava muito calor.

Andou mais devagar, não queria ser notado. Queria pegar aqueles comensais aliciadores no pulo e bater em cada um deles para que Regulus não fosse aceito, para que seu irmão parasse de bancar o herói agente duplo. Não podia permitir aquilo. Andou um bocado, já que seu irmão se deu ao trabalho de ir para um lugar muito longe.

–Esperto.- Sirius murmurou para si- Ninguém os ouve e se forem pegos juntos estão apenas andando na beira do lago.- quando se aproximou seu coração acelerou de ansiedade. Começou a pisar devagar, quase na ponta dos pés, com cautela extrema chegou perto da pedra. Ouviu uma exclamação baixa de seu irmão e seu coração pesou em preocupação. Apressou o passo, com a varinha em riste, pronto para imobilizar quem quer que estivesse fazendo mal ao seu irmãozinho, mas no momento em que viu a cena quem ficou imobilizado foi ele.

Regulus e Marlene estavam agarrados, tão agarrados que pareciam um só. A garota estava encostada na pedra e seu irmão a prensava contra a rocha segurando-a pelas pernas. As mãos do irmão estavam por baixo dela, em algum lugar que o Black mais velho não pode ver. Sirius nem iria comentar sobre onde a saia dela foi parar. Eles se beijavam com tanta paixão que o Maroto ficou extremamente constrangido. Virou apressado e saiu dali de fininho, mas ainda pode ouvir um gemido feminino que o fez fazer uma careta.

Seguiu seu caminho de volta para o castelo e quando passou pelo pátio avistou Lily. A ruiva estava sentada sozinha, lendo algum livro. Andou até ela e sentou ao seu lado.

–Lendo?- ela tirou os olhos do livro e o encarou com um sorriso triste.

–Parx. Você devolveu o primeiro volume pra minha mãe antes de...-engoliu em seco- Antes de tudo.- baixou os olhos- Petúnia começou uma guerra contra deus e não quer saber disso...Uma guerra contra deus e outra contra bruxos.- suspirou e Sirius passou o braço pelo ombro dela puxando-a para si a abraçando-a de um jeito fraternal.

–Deixei esses estudos de lado quando comecei aquele livro que você e Mel encontraram na Travessa do Tranco. Estudos pessoais...- Lily assentiu e o encarou.

–Estou tentando entender- sussurrou- agora que a dor maior passou. – suspirou- Estou tentando entender pelas crenças da minha mãe. Quero entender por que os perdi de maneira tão brusca. Não quero pensar que estamos sozinhos, largados a própria sorte. – Sirius afastou um pouco o abraço e encarou a ruiva.

–No que acredita Lily?

–Não sei.- sussurrou- Só não quero acreditar que estamos sozinhos. – olhou-o nos olhos, aqueles olhos verdes e redondos pareciam afundar em sua alma- Acredita em deus? – o sussurro pareceu entrar no fundo de sua alma e fazê-lo gelar e esquentar ao mesmo tempo.

–Não.- murmurou- Parx tem sua forma de mostrar a energia do universo, a chamou de deus, mas eu não acredito que seja algo tão consciente quanto dizem. Não haveria sentido nisso.

–Por quê?

–Olhe a nossa volta.

–Mas você leu Parx.

–Sim, e sabe o que vi? Alguém tentando passar conforto as pessoas que sofrem. Isso é bacana Lily, vale muito mais que mil deuses, mas antes que eu pudesse acreditar de vez Southhampton aconteceu e eu não pude fazer nada! E a guerra continua e mesmo que a gente reze nada muda por que... Depende de nós. – Lily franziu o cenho e o olhou com uma expressão que o Black não conseguiu decifrar.

–Sirius, eu não conheço deus, eu não li toda a bíblia nem nada disso, mas a ideia de que existe algo depois da morte, algo justo e que nos fará entender o significado de tudo...Isso não só me conforta, mas me dá fé.

–De todas as pessoas que conheço você é uma das que mais admiro, Lily. Respeito o modo como vê a vida e como trata as pessoas. Se todos fossem um terço do que é uma guerra não estaria acontecendo. – suspirou- Mas o significado de tudo isso é que existem pessoas ruins e egoístas assim como existem pessoas boas. E para que pessoas como você não sofram é que pessoas como eu tentam se redimir no campo de batalha. Sou muitas coisas Lily, mas não sou um homem de fé.- Ele levantou sentindo-se desconfortável. Deixou a ruiva para trás sem ter ideia do quanto suas palavras foram impactantes para Lily .

—/_

–Reg.- Sirius chamou no dia seguinte e o irmão sorriu fracamente, acenando com a mão- Podemos conversar?- o mais novo assentiu e saíram andando para longe do fluxo de pessoas- Parabéns por entrar para o time. Sabia que conseguiria após a formatura de Dolohov.

–Eu fiquei muito feliz. As pessoas já não estão me olhando com tanta desconfiança. – suspirou- Você está bem?

–Você está?- Regulus assentiu- Sinto muito por sair daquele jeito...Eu...

–Tudo bem Sirius.- Regulus segurou-lhe o ombro- Orion nem sentiu sua falta. Ficou trancado o tempo todo no escritório ou no quarto com a mãe.- ao dizer a última frase Regulus fez uma careta e depois suspirou- Eu faria o mesmo se fosse comigo.

–Não, foi com você também e não fugiu.- Regulus ficou visivelmente desconfortável e engoliu em seco.

–Passou, ok?- assentiu para o irmão e se abraçaram brevemente- Sempre foi mais complicado pra você aturar Orion.- continuaram andando lado a lado e em silêncio.

–Reg, eu...-Sirius suspirou, se perguntou porque era tão complicado expressar seus sentimentos- Estou preocupado com você. - pararam de novo- Não gostaria de perder você pra essa guerra. - Sirius viu o irmão engolir em seco e o olhar entediado, era quase como olhar um espelho- Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

–Pensei que era o seu namorado.- Regulus sussurrou tentando descontrair.

–James entende.- piscou- Eu só...-coçou o queixo e molhou os lábios, desconfortável- Não faça nenhuma idiotice.

–Isso é com você.- os dois riram- E aí, preparado para o seu primeiro jogo?

–Enfrentar Lufa? Tranquilo.- os dois riram de novo.

–Você tem visto a Lene? Nem consegui falar com ela ainda. – jogou segurando um risinho debochado. Viu os ombros do irmão ficarem tensos.

–Não.

–O que acha dela?

–Por quê?- Regulus começou a desconfiar.

–Ela gosta de você e pediu pra eu perguntar.

–De novo essa história?

–Custa falar?- Regulus corou e Sirius comprimiu os lábios. O irmão ficou parado por um instante, perdido em algo dentro da própria cabeça. Sirius tinha quase certeza que ele se lembrava dos amassos que deu na morena.

–Ela é louca. Completamente pirada. Extremamente invasiva e inconveniente. Não sei como é desse jeito sendo da família que é.

–E...?

–E nada. Só isso.

–Você é cruel, Black.- ouviram a voz de Marlene atrás deles e Regulus ficou tenso. Sirius sorriu matreiro e virou, encarou a morena- Mellani está te procurando Blackout.- a garota estava de braços cruzados e olhava para Regulus como se pudesse fuzilar o rapaz com os olhos.

–Saudades também.- o Black mais velho debochou e ela sorriu fracamente. Sirius andou até ela e a abraçou.- Como está cunhadinha?- Marlene o beliscou na barriga e Sirius pulou rindo.

–Te odeio.- sussurrou- Mas odeio mais seu irmão.- se afastaram- Mellani está atrás de você. Tava na biblioteca.– Sirius assentiu e acenou para os dois. Ao virar o corredor pode ver por canto de olho Marlene apontar o dedo para o rosto de seu irmão. Ela estava muito puta com alguma coisa. Sirius seguiu seu caminho até a biblioteca e esbarrou com sua garota no corredor.

–Transfiguração.- ela falou pegando-o pelo pulso e andando apressadamente- Sabe quando disse que entrou no escritório do seu pai e não encontrou nada?

–Onde é o incêndio? – perguntou enquanto era puxado pelo pulso nos corredores.

–Se eu atrasar mais uma vez tomo detenção.- murmurou e continuaram a andar, agora de mãos dadas, mas de um jeito muito apressado- Filtro de percepção.- Um calafrio passou pelo corpo de Sirius ao lembrar do natal. Foi por causa daquela merda que tudo de ruim aconteceu a Mellani, James, Harry e todas as pessoas que estavam na mansão Potter naquela manhã.

–E?

–Bem, acho que seu pai não seria burro de deixar arquivos sensíveis à mostra. Ele deve ter colocado algum filtro de percepção em um armário, uma porta ou até mesa na mesa dele. Hoje a professora falará deles e como detectar. Se detectar fica mais fácil driblar.

–Se você tivesse lá talvez acharíamos.

–Se for documento bom quero tudo em minhas mãos antes de entregar a Dumbledore.

–Por quê?

–Estou bolando umas ideias muito boas.- finalmente chegaram a sala de Transfiguração. Sentaram no meio da sala, lado a lado e quando iam continuar a falar a professora os separou.

–Se ficam juntos não prestam atenção e a senhorita Grant precisa se concentrar. – Mellani corou e revirou os olhos sentando ao lado de Lily. Sirius riu e sentou junto de Dorcas.

—/_

Dizer que a festa de halloween e as aulas de aparatação eram esperadas seria amenizar perto do frenesi que se formou. Enquanto os amigos se entretinham cuidando de uma super festa a fantasia, a qual Sirius já sabia do que ia vestido, o Black tentava pegar informações com os fantasmas como Dumbledore tinha lhe instruído.

–Black.- Sirius ouviu a voz de Slugh lhe chamar e começou a andar apressado- Black, espere.- o velho estava ofegante de andar atrás dele. Num estalo Sirius parou e encarou o professor, para deleite do diretor da Sonserina- Festa...-estendeu um envelope para ele, ofegava e se recompunha da corrida. Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas- Se não for seus amigos não vão e o clube precisa de pessoas brilhantes como vocês. –o Black molhou os lábios e assentiu pegando o envelope.

–Que dia?

–Antes da festa de halloween.

–Pensarei num próximo jantar.- murmurou para não parecer subitamente interessado- Não quero ninguém dando em cima da minha garota enquanto estou longe.- sorriu fracamente e saiu deixando o professor para trás. Depois do que Dumbledore lhe disse Sirius sabia que precisava de Slugh para descobrir o que quer que aquela taça fosse. Continuou sua incursão pelos corredores até chegar onde queria. O andar vazio e perto do lago. Antes mesmo que pudesse colocar os pés no último degrau a Dama Cinzenta se materializou a sua frente:

–Seu coração está tempestuoso.- murmurou daquele jeito lento e choroso de sempre. Os olhos da fantasma pareciam atravessar sua alma e levá-lo para longe, muito longe de onde estava no momento.

–Conte sobre um dia em que não está.- sussurrou com um sorriso tímido e terminou de descer as escadas, andando pelo corredor escuro e encostando-se num batente.

–Nunca mais veio aqui.

–Tudo aconteceu de uma vez.- sussurrou- A tragédia que dá início as outras, Walburga, Orion...Todos esses...-engoliu em seco- Problemas. –fechou os olhos- Estou tentando esquecer um pouco.- sentiu a presença gelada da fantasma muito próxima a si.

–Está procurando algo?- ele assentiu- e acha que posso ajudar...-sussurrou surpreendendo o rapaz. Aquilo não era uma pergunta.

–Às vezes parece que sabe o que penso.

–Os não materiais podem se ligar a vibrações sutis...-ela flutuou até ele e lhe tocou a têmpora- Que nos dá uma vaga ideia de suas intensões.

–Em uma de minhas missões...-engoliu em seco com a sensação fria nas têmporas- Encontrei algo que Voldemort fez, algo que me deixou...

–Mortificado.- ela emendou e engoliu em seco- O que quer agora Jehan? Sempre um homem de muitas batalhas. Por que não foge dessa? Por que não vai pra longe? Ela pode...-engoliu em seco- morrer de novo, te deixar sozinho...Como das últimas vezes.- Sirius franziu o cenho.

–Eu não fujo do meu destino.

–Você sempre foge. Fugia para a batalha, procurando morrer, aplacar o que ia no seu interior e se lançando na frente da espada do outro. Quando não conseguia sua tão esperada morte, para disfarçar tudo que fez de errado, você ficava furioso...-Sirius sentiu os olhos marejarem e o coração encher de raiva- E você sempre soube que não era caminho, nunca foi o caminho para tê-la de volta e não será enquanto continuar se jogando entre a espada e o escudo!

–Você não...Tem esse direito!- gritou com uma fúria desconhecida para um momento estranho como aquele e se afastando do toque gelado- Se quer me ver longe da guerra então me ajude! Não me deixe perder ninguém novamente.- Fantasma e homem se encararam.

–Tom o pegou...-suspirou- Pegou o diadema e o amaldiçoou. Eu não sei o que ele fez, mas matou por isso. – suspirou novamente, mais chorosa- Sua família e a dele.- estalou os lábios- quando vão parar com isso?

–Do que fala? Tom? Você...

–Voldemort é como ele se chama hoje. Armith foi seu nome quando suas famílias se cruzaram...

–Helena, pode ser clara?

–Não há necessidade. Você só precisa se lembrar.- nesse mesmo instante a fantasma segurou-lhe a cabeça pelas têmporas e Sirius gritou de dor. No segundo em que ela o segurou um jorro de lembranças veio em sua mente como os flashs de filmes do cinema trouxa. O Black gritou com dor enquanto caía ao chão com a fantasma ainda segurando sua cabeça.

–Me solta.- pediu com a voz estrangulada, os olhos estavam arregalados e a dor não parava, o rosto estava muito quente e algo começou a escorrer de seu nariz- Helena...-rosnou sem forças para fazer mais que isso.

–Não lute.- ela pediu e ele negou, desesperado enquanto cenas aterradoras lhe invadiam a mente. Ele viu um campo de batalha, um castelo, gente vestida de azul e branco, lanças, caras pintadas, cavalos, sangue, fogo, o frenesi de uma batalha esquecida pelo tempo. E todas aquelas imagens o fizeram entrar em pânico, não queria voltar para aquilo, era pra permanecer esquecido, não podia!

–Por favor.- pediu quando sentiu os joelhos tocarem o chão. Sua cabeça tinha uma pressão tão forte que não conseguia mais respirar- Est...Está me...- não conseguia mais falar. Helena o soltou e Sirius se jogou no chão, gritando e sentindo uma dor horrível em todo o cérebro. Seu corpo tremia enquanto ele tentava buscar por ar, o sangue quente lavando seu rosto e a saliva escorrendo pela boca enquanto tremia. Sua mente não estava aguentando, ele não estava aguentando. Viu a saia esvoaçante da fantasma e tudo ficou escuro, se forçou a abrir os olhos enquanto sua cabeça refrescava no chão frio. Tudo doía tanto que era mais fácil se deixar ir. A escuridão o tomou.

Ele sentia muita tristeza, o que sobraria para ele agora? Mamãe tinha ido. O pai gostava mais dos outros. Mamãe gostava dele porque era carinhoso, o pai o desmerecia por ser mais sensível. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Seu peito pequeno e o coração jovem não conseguia assimilar. Elisha estava muito mais pálida que o normal, mas parecia dormir, com as mãos encostadas ao peito. Jehan soluçou e se aproximou dela:

–Mamãe...- chamou com o choro engasgado- Mamãe! Acorde, acorde, por favor, acorde.

–Já chega Jehan. Estas fazendo muito estardalhaço.- a voz do pai retumbou, mas ele não queria largar sua mamãe. Ele tinha apenas 6 anos, ele ainda não era grande igual seu irmão Bron e não saberia cuidar do pequeno Bernard. Ele amava muito seu irmão Bernard, mas mamãe adoeceu por causa dele e para o pequeno viver sua querida mamãe Elisha passou para o outro lado do véu. Aquilo era injusto, Jehan precisava muito mais de sua mãe do que de Bernard. Sentiu seu irmão abraçando-o e puxando-o para longe enquanto davam o devido fim a sua mãe. Soluçou, olhando para a mãe com os bracinhos esticados.

–Isso não é justo, isso não é justo.- gritava. Sentiu as mãos do irmão em seus ombros- Bron, por que mamãe se foi? Por que não fica conosco?

–A morte vem para todos Jehan. Você está crescendo e precisa entender...A vida não é justa. E morrer é para todos. – O garotinho de seis anos engoliu o choro ao ouvir o ainda pequeno Bron, de apenas 8 anos, dizer aquilo- Bernard e papai precisam de nós. Olhe, ele nem sabe segurar nosso irmão.- Jehan encarou o pai, que todo grande e desajeitado, parecia desconfortável com o recém-nascido no colo. Jehan enxugou as lágrimas e andou até o pai. Puxou-o pelas calças e o olhar gelado do homem o deixou inseguro. Esticou as mãos, pedindo que lhe desse o pequeno Bernard. O pai o olhou receoso e em seguida lhe entregou o recém-nascido. Jehan o pegou nos braços e encarou o pequeno humano branco e rosa que dormia.

–Bernard.- sussurrou- A vida não é justa.- fungou- Você está aqui e nem poderá conhecer a mamãe.- suspirou pensando que Bernard era bem mais azarado que ele- Mas me terá sempre ao seu lado, para enxugar seu choro.- sussurrou- E te contar como era nossa mamãe.- beijou a testa do irmão sentindo mais conforto ao pensar que teria alguém para proteger. Agora ele faria como sua mãe tinha feito com ele. O pequeno Bernard abriu os olhos e aquelas bolas castanhas o encaram e em pouco tempo o cenário todo desvaneceu e o bebê mudou aos seus olhos virando James Potter e Jehan não era mais um menino de 6 anos, era Sirius Black e estava vendo os olhos de James opacos e sem vida, em seus braços, como o pequeno Bernard esteve tantos séculos antes.

–JAMES!- Gritou com toda a dor de perder alguém. E gritou novamente entre o pranto. Abriu os olhos e cegou-se com a luz forte, fechou os olhos de novo tentando acordar, viu algumas pessoas a sua volta, estava num hospital. Fechou os olhos novamente, muito exausto e ainda com dor. Seu corpo tremia de frio e seu rosto ardia em calor.

Jehan voltava para casa com mais sangue em suas mãos do que seus irmãos ou seu pai poderiam ter. Ele era um homem vitorioso, tinha conquistado terras e vencido todas as batalhas as quais liderou. Não era mais um rapazote de 16 anos que saiu de casa buscando mostrar seu valor ao pai autoritário, ele agora era um general de 24 anos, com muitas histórias e canções de vitorias embalando seu nome. Ele se orgulhava de tudo que tinha feito, ele era o que seus irmãos jamais seriam e queria ver muito o orgulho no rosto do pai ao vê-lo retornar. Sabia pelas cartas que seus dois irmãos tinham se casado. Bron e Bernard estavam prometidos as primas de Armith, uma oferta de paz entre o povo de deus e os pagãos que se converteram.

Jehan ainda sentia o gosto amargo da frustração e humilhação. Seu pai mostrava predileção por um bastardo adotado das terras invadidas e era incapaz de se orgulhar dele. Queria ver o que Armith faria agora para impressionar seu pai. Jehan era o deus da guerra, com tantas vitórias em nome de seu pai e tantas terras adquiridas que era impossível não ser reconhecido.

Ao ver os portões da cidadela ele encheu seu peito de triunfo. Os trabalhadores de seu pai o saudavam enquanto andava com sua comitiva vitoriosa. Cavalgou lançando sorrisos arrebatadores as donzelas trabalhadoras e continuou seu caminho até o castelo. Ao chegar nos portões do castelo viu seus irmãos. Desceu do cavalo e caminhou olhando para Bernard, trocaram um sorriso orgulhoso e aliviado.

Jehan sabia que Bernard se preocupava com ele, o via como um pai, o melhor exemplo. Antes que se aproximasse do irmão avistou duas mulheres, uma delas estava ao lado de Bernard, era branca, cheia de sardas e de olhos azuis. A outra era tão branca e cheia de sardas quanto a primeira, mas dona dos olhos cinzas mais profundos que ele já tinha visto em vida. Ela usava um capus cobrindo a cabeça como todas as boas damas casadas em seu tempo, mas uma mecha negra e encaracolada saia por uma brecha.

Os olhos dela encontraram os dele e o jovem guerreiro sentiu o coração acelerar, nunca, em todas as suas andanças pelo mundo, encontrou uma mulher que o encantasse daquele jeito. Conforme andava até o irmão não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Bernard o abraçou efusivamente e apresentou-lhe a esposa:

–Jehan, querido irmão, está é Gaya, a nova senhora de minha vida.

–E você foi laçado irmão.- Debochou olhando brevemente para o casal- Vi que estava apaixonado dos portões de nossas terras. Corações saltavam a sua volta.- Bernard sorriu tímido e Gaya o acompanhou. Jehan beijou-lhe a costa da mão.

–Muito prazer minha nova irmã.- murmurou com um sorriso empolgado.

–Está é Gwenfair, irmã de Gaya - Bernard apresentou – E ela...- e Jehan sentiu o coração dar outro salto. Ela estaria visitando Gaya? Ela estaria livre para um cortejo? Nem se atentou para o fato do capuz na cabeça significar casamento. Queria tanto ouvir sua voz e saber como soava, se combinava com seus olhos maravilhosos. Tomou a mão dela e deu um beijo mais demorado enquanto a olhava nos olhos.

–Jehan Dravos, ao seu dispor.- ela corou puxando a mão lentamente com um sorriso tímido.

–Gwenfair Davros. – Jehan piscou confuso.

–Esposa de Bron. – Bernard murmurou empolgado e Jehan sentiu uma fisgada muito forte no peito. Como aquela pessoa linda e encantadora poderia ser esposa de Bron? De Bron Davros, o bruto e mulherengo Davros, o cruel e irritante filho mais velho de Killian Davros.

–Vejo que estão muito bem casados.- murmurou se endireitando sem tirar os olhos de Gwenfair- E onde está meu irmão?

–Ele e Armith discutem infinitamente no escritório de nosso pai. – Bernard falou com seu jeito de rapazote e revirou os olhos.- Papai me deu terras ao sul, para viver com Gaya, mas nos quer por perto enquanto a guerra não termina.

–Nunca vai terminar se não pararem de lutar.- Gwenfair disse num sussurro e Jehan a olhou surpreso. A voz e a personalidade... Eram incríveis.

Sirius franziu o cenho, tentou abrir os olhos, mas era como se não tivesse controle do seu próprio corpo:

–Por favor, não fica mais tempo longe.- alguém sussurrou e ele entendeu aquilo como sendo a voz de Mellani. Queria abrir a boca e dizer que estava tudo bem, que não estava longe, mas não conseguiu mover um só músculo. Ao constatar que parecia estar preso dentro do próprio corpo um pânico o tomou. Sentiu o toque de sua garota em sua mão, fez força para apertar de volta, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu os lábios dela na costa de sua mão e tentou muito falar algo, mas nada aconteceu.

Da mesma forma em que teve consciência de onde estava a perdeu, caindo em um mundo escuro, sem noção de nada.

–O QUE?- Jehan gritou sentindo o peito apertar com terror e tristeza- Como assim? Bernard se matou? O que houve?- Segurou a gola do irmão mais velho- Me explica!- Rosnou- Você tem algo com isso?- Bron o olhou com tanto remorso que Jehan soube na hora, ele era culpado, de alguma forma!

–Eu...Eu n-não...- Bron chorava com dor e remorso em cada poro seu. Parecia tão perdido quanto os homens que Jehan encarou nos campos de batalha.

–O que você fez?

–Eu...

Sirius abriu os olhos de súbito, puxou ar como se tivesse embaixo da água por muito tempo. No momento em que fez isso sua cabeça doeu como se algo a pressionasse muito. Abriu a boca e não notou que uma exclamação dolorida saiu de sua garganta. Antes que pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo médicos estavam em cima dele e a tontura foi imediata.

–Sirius.- o doutor que sempre cuidou dele e do irmão chamou enquanto lhe abria os olhos e enfiava uma luz irritante- Está me ouvindo?- o moreno assentiu lentamente enquanto sentia as mãos do homem em suas têmporas. Sirius foi remexido e cutucado de um lado para o outro, mas não conseguiu responder as perguntas com mais do que alguns resmungos. Parecia muito difícil falar qualquer coisa além de resmungos. Sentiu muito sono quando alguém espetou algo em seu braço. Caiu na escuridão e quando voltou estava mais lúcido. A primeira pessoa que viu foi seu irmão. O mais novo estava de cenho franzido e o olhava com concentração.

–Hey.- Sirius sussurrou sentindo-se melhor do que a primeira vez em que acordou- Vai ter uma ruga no meio da testa antes dos 25.- murmurou esticando o braço, mas desistindo da ideia quando sentiu o esforço que faria para aquilo.

–Finalmente.- Regulus sussurrou pegando a mão do irmão entre as suas. Sirius o olhou atentamente, o mais novo tinha os olhos vermelhos e uma aparência de quem não dormia a dias, podia notar apesar da penumbra do quarto— Como se sente?

–Cansado, com fome.- sorriu- O que aconteceu?

–Qual a última coisa que lembra?- Sirius forçou sua memória a trabalhar e sentiu uma pontada na cabeça. Regulus levantou e acendeu a luz, a claridade o incomodou e demonstrou o incômodo com uma careta. O irmão voltou para o seu lado, sentado na pontinha da cama. Tentou se lembrar, Helena e aquelas lembranças confusas misturadas com dor.

–Eu estava andando pelo castelo e senti muita dor.- ficou em silêncio por um momento, encarando os olhos do irmão- Pensei que fosse morrer. O que houve?

–Você sumiu, todo mundo ficou preocupado e o James te achou logo. – Sirius assentiu e virou a cabeça, olhando pela janela. Seu coração bateu fraco, apesar da escuridão do lado de fora ele pode ver neve acumulada no batente. Seus olhos arregalaram e ele finalmente notou a decoração do quarto. Algumas meias vermelhas penduradas na janela e uma pequena árvore de natal ao lado de uma mesinha. Seu peito começou a subir e descer sem parar. Estava desesperado com a ideia de ter ficado fora do ar desde outubro.

–Quanto tempo?- perguntou engolindo em seco. Sentiu a garganta seca. Regulus levantou e lhe entregou um copo da água, Sirius tomou muito rápido e assim que o liquido bateu em seu estômago uma náusea o tomou.

–Você teve lapsos, acordava, mas ficava calado, olhando para o nada, como se não tivesse aqui e com muita dor. O doutor te deixou sedado essa última semana e disse que se acordasse eu poderia te dar água, que estava se recuperando, mas...Acordou outras vezes e não fazia nada.- Regulus suspirou- Acho que agora é pra valer.

–Quanto tempo?

–Três meses.- murmurou- Três meses e oito dias.- o mais novo sussurrou. Sirius fechou os olhos e franziu o cenho, uma tontura chata o dominava- Chamarei o doutor Gregory. – o Black mais velho abriu os olhos.

–Que dia é hoje?

–Véspera de natal.- Regulus sussurrou e encarou Sirius com dor- Eu pensei que fosse te perder.- sussurrou e ao dizer essas palavras ele quebrou, seu irmãozinho quebrou feito uma represa e a água começou a sair.

–Hey...-apertou a mão de Regulus, era o maior esforço que podia fazer depois de três meses em coma- Eu estou aqui.- Regulus não parava de chorar e encarava apenas o lençol- Hey, Reg. Olhe pra mim.- pediu e o mais novo o encarou. Sirius sentou, com muita dificuldade, sentindo tontura e um embrulho incômodo no estômago- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu não vou te deixar.- tocou o rosto do irmão- Estou aqui.- Sussurrou sentindo como se sua língua estivesse inchada. – Estou aqui.- murmurou sem forças para dizer mais nada. Algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos também.

–Vou chamar o médico e avisar aos outros que acordou.- o Maroto assentiu e suspirou. Levou as mãos ao rosto, incomodando-se com a agulha no braço. Olhou para o braço esquerdo. Uma tubo de poção vazio, tudo injetado em suas veias. 3 meses, 3 meses em coma! Tudo porque não satisfez sua curiosidade sobre Helena. Sabia que aquilo iria dar errado, aquela história da fantasma era toda esquisita e agora tinha pago o pato, por ser descuidado e cair em contos e fantasias.

Jehan...Aqueles sonhos eram tão vividos, pareciam lembranças, mas forçar a se lembrar dos detalhes lhe dava pontadas na cabeça que o assustava. Fechou os olhos, incomodado com a claridade do quarto.

A manhã seguinte seria natal...Natal! Abriu os olhos de súbito e começou a arfar. Não poderia ficar ali, Mellani, James, Lily, Remus, Dorcas e sua irmãzinha...

–Amanhã, na manhã de natal...- sussurrou para si e se ajeitou melhor na cama. Quase não podia sentir as próprias pernas, apenas formigamento, mas se forçou a levantar. O ato de girar, para começar a descer da cama, lhe deixou completamente tonto. Unindo toda a força que podia segurou o ferro da cabeceira e o colchão e se colocou para baixo. Seus pés tocaram o chão gelado- James!- Sussurrou sentindo confusão mental. Não podia deixar aquele natal acontecer a seus amigos novamente.

Engoliu em seco, seu corpo todo tremia, suas pernas não aguentavam seu corpo, desacostumadas de qualquer exercício por três meses. Cambaleou até a porta, fraco, vulnerável, inútil naquela situação. Jogou-se contra a madeira enquanto arrancava a agulha do braço. Pressionou o furinho, para não sair sangue e tentou abrir a porta. A irritante náusea voltou e Sirius tremeu, vomitou a água que tinha tomado com algo verde junto e cambaleou de volta para a cama. Ficou de joelhos no chão e cara no lençol, sua cabeça fazendo o quarto girar. Ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo.

–Oh Céus!- ouviu a voz do doutor Gregory dizer escandalizada. Reviraria os olhos se não estivesse com dor.

–James...-sussurrou tentando alertar o irmão do que aconteceria, mas sem sucesso. Nem sabia se seu irmão tinha voltado para o quarto.

–Woah. Nosso paciente está agitado.- alguém disse- Vamos, precisa deitar para que possamos te analisar.

–Sem...-arfou enquanto era colocado de volta na cama- Remédio.

–Claro, sem remédio.- doutor Gregory murmurou antes que alguém injetasse algo em sua veia. Ele precisava salvar aquele natal. Aquilo não podia acontecer. Esticou a mão, vendo tudo embaçar aos poucos.

–James...-balbuciou lembrando-se do desespero do amigo quando chegou aquela sala. Tudo ficou embaçado demais para suportar e dessa maneira Sirius apagou.

**_/_**

**N/A: AIIIII KAH, COMO VC PARA AQUI? KKKkkk eu queria continuar, mas cap já está gigante e com muita informação. E aí? O que acharammm? Jehan é apenas uma alucinação? O que foram esses fragmentos de memórias? 3 meses em coma! Muita coisa aconteceu nesse meio tempo? E o natal, aquele natal horrível! Será que vai rolar do mesm****o ****jeito de novo?**


	28. Capítulo 27: Despertar

**Capítulo 27: Despertar**

**As tempestades destroem, tiram vidas, enchentes, mas elas também refrescam o ar poluído, molham a terra seca para crescer as plantas e quando vão embora trazem um espetáculo de cores no céu**.

Sirius estalou os lábios e tentou abrir os olhos. Sentia-se grogue e estava odiando essa sensação de não saber direito nem seu próprio nome.

–Bom dia.- viu o rosto de Mellani acima do seu. Ela sorria, mas os olhos estavam molhados- Feliz natal.- piscou confuso e assentiu.

–Me...-sua língua estava pesada e ele não conseguia formar uma frase coerente. Por que estava tão confuso? Fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar. Respirou fundo e aos poucos suas ideias foram voltando ao normal- Mel...- chamou com esforço e frustrado ao notar apenas um sussurro embolado.

–Não se esforce.- ela murmurou passando a mão por seu rosto de um jeito carinhoso e preocupado- Vou chamar o médico para te acordar melhor. Está sob efeito de uma poção calmante muito forte. Você teve um ataque antes e não pode passar nervoso.

–Jam...-suspirou rolando a cabeça pelo travesseiro e sentindo um cansaço e uma confusão mental perturbadora.

–Reg. Sirius acordou. Vou chamar o doutor Gregory. Fique com ele, por favor. –ouviu a voz do irmão ao longe enquanto ainda via as imagens como se estivessem hora em câmera lenta e hora normais.

–Hey Sirius.- Regulus é quem pairava acima de si agora. Sirius piscou- Estamos felizes de ter você de volta para o natal. – sentiu a mão do irmão na sua. Piscou, mas soube que não foi só uma piscada, pois quando abriu os olhos de novo doutor Gregory já estava ao seu lado lhe medindo a pressão com o auxílio da varinha. O Maroto sentia-se extremamente melhor e desperto.

–Está conseguindo falar agora?- Gregory perguntou.

–Acho que sim.- sentiu-se extremamente aliviado quando as palavras saíram sem embolar. Encarou Mellani e depois Regulus- Preciso ir. Preciso ir até sua casa.- encarou sua garota com intensidade e desespero- James, onde James e Lily estão?

–Ficaram em casa, Dorcas, Remus e Mandy estão lá. Querem dar uma manhã de natal digna para a menina.- Mellani comentou- Eu iria pra lá agora a pouco, mas você acordou de novo...Não podia te deixar na manhã de natal.

–Temos que ir.

–Você não vai para lugar algum até ter alta.- Doutor Gregory disse- Agora, me responda, por favor. Está com alguma dor?- negou ficando irritado com a constate anotação do médico na prancheta- Náuseas?-negou de novo. Sentia-se perfeitamente bem. Precisava sair dali e impedir que pequena Mandy e o senhor Potter morressem. Pelo menos com Mellani ali Avery não faria... Um pouco do seu desespero abrandou com o pensamento.

–Estou ótimo!- exclamou irritado- Posso sair daqui numa vassoura se eu quiser de tão bem que estou.

–Claro que está.- o médico disse sarcástico- Ok, vamos tentar levantar.- as enfermeiras se aproximaram para ajudá-lo. O simples movimento de sentar o fez enjoar e sentir tontura.

–Vamos lá menino. É muito jovem para ficar numa cama. Um, dois...-Sirius apoiou nos ombros dela e de Regulus- Três.- fez força para levantar. As pernas tremiam e não conseguia se equilibrar e nem colocar um pé na frente do outro direito- Dois meses nessa cama, é normal essa dificuldade, mas em algumas horas já conseguirá andar com a ajuda de uma bengala ou de seus amigos. E em algumas semanas estará novinho em folha.

–Eu preciso sair daqui! Eu preciso...

–Ele está se agitando de novo.- o doutor comentou e Sirius percebeu que era melhor calar a boca e se acalmar antes que fosse sedado de novo. Caminhou com ajuda e dificuldade até o banheiro e lá Regulus ajudou-o a tomar banho. Quando voltou não quis deitar na cama e sentou no sofá ao lado de Mellani. O doutor já tinha ido embora e uma bandeja flutuante aguardava com um café da manhã leve e aparentemente sem gosto algum. Mellani o abraçou e ele suspirou aliviado ao sentir o cheiro dela.

–Preciso falar sério com vocês e o assunto é urgente.- olhou no relógio. Ele tinha ficado sabendo do ataque as 11 da manhã. Eram nove, o que significava que a qualquer momento tudo aconteceria. A bandeja veio flutuando em sua direção e ele começou a comer uma gelatina e tomar um pouco de suco. Estava com muita fome. Regulus sentou de seu lado esquerdo e ficaram os três no mesmo sofá- Mellani, lembra da conversa que tivemos na noite do ataque a Southampton?- a loira assentiu. Ele parou de mastigar uma torrada e encarou-a seriamente- Seus tios estão em perigo. Hoje, todos naquela casa estão em perigo. Algo muito ruim acontecerá. – Mellani ficou pálida e meneou a cabeça negativamente.

–Acabei de recuperar você, não posso perder ninguém.- Sussurrou.

–Eu preciso que vá agora encontrar Dumbledore. Só ele poderá intervir. Algo muito, muito ruim acontecerá na sua casa hoje se nada for feito. Por tudo que é mais sagrado.- segurou o rosto dela e a olhou com súplica e terror- Não se aproxime de lá até que tudo esteja sob controle.-Mellani levantou num rompante de fúria.

–James está lá. Minha família, minhas amigas... Uma criança. Eu não vou ficar parada. Tenho treinado tanto, mas tanto!

–Mellani! Ouça você mesma!- sirius pediu.

–Não comece com esses argumentos. É a mesma coisa que fazia com Regulus no terceiro ano! Eu vou avisar Dumbledore sim, mas eu não posso ficar aqui esperando alguém ajudar. Eu preciso fazer algo!

–Mellani.- Regulus levantou e a segurou pelos ombros- Sirius tem razão.- ela piscou transtornada as lágrimas prontas para saírem- As pessoas que estão a caminho de sua casa...Não é igual ao nosso treinamento. Eles são cruéis... Eles...

–E quer que eu deixe minha família a mercê de gente desse tipo?

–O que você vai fazer hã?- Sirius perguntou aumentando o tom de voz- O que vai fazer quando tiver um cara apontando a varinha para a cabeça do seu irmão e outro ameaçando Mandy? Regulus não está mentindo, são estupradores e torturadores!- ele engoliu em seco e a encarou- O que vai fazer quando tiver que escolher entre a vida das pessoas que ama e ser estuprada? Hã? O que vai fazer quando não puder pensar porque mataram seu tio e Lily está sendo torturada. Daí vocês estão presos sentindo o cheiro do sangue de uma criança de 3 anos e gritos...O que vai fazer? Acha que pode chegar lá e acabar com gente assim? Sem um reforço? Sem nada? Eu não conseguiria sozinho em plenas condições físicas! Você não é ruim Mellani, você é ótima com feitiços, mas tem uma coisa que dá vantagem a eles! Você tem limite, eles não! Então pelos pais fundadores, vá até Dumbledore!- terminou quase gritando e com a voz saindo feito um rosnado de fúria. Ela ficou calada, encarando-o de olhos arregalados enquanto as lágrimas desciam.

–Foi isso que viu?- perguntou desolada.

–Foi pior!- ela assentiu e andou até a porta. Antes de sair voltou e o abraçou, beijando-o longamente em seguida. Quando ela se afastou Sirius viu o irmão olhando para o outro lado e constrangido. Mellani também abraçou o Black mais novo e saiu com pressa.

–Sirius...Você...-Regulus o encarou estranhamente.

–Não me faça perguntas.- murmurou- a não ser que queira ajudar.

–Eu quero ir até lá, mas não posso entregar minha posição.- o mais velho ficou tenso e largou o café da manhã pela metade. O cheiro da comida lhe nauseando. Empurrou a bandeja e ela flutuou de volta para o criado mudo ao lado da cama.

–Regulus...Isso que pretende fazer...

–Não vamos começar. Você voltou a vida hoje. Uma preocupação a menos.- Olhou para o irmão vendo-o nitidamente tenso. – O que vai acontecer?

–Não sei.- sussurrou- não sei se Dumbledore chegará a tempo. – suspirou- não sei. – e fechou os olhos, mergulhando em tensão. Ao fazer isso algo apitou e ele notou algum medidor mágico em cima da cama, junto com equipamentos de inalação. Em alguns minutos uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e lhe injetou uma poção pelo acesso que já tinha no braço.

–Pra cama senhor Black.- ela murmurou. Sirius voltou para cama com ajuda dela e do irmão. A enfermeira era uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos que Sirius teve vontade de socar por lhe drogar de novo com poções. Antes de cair em sono profundo ainda pode ouvir- Ele não pode passar nervoso, de maneira alguma! O cérebro ainda está muito delicado e o estresse aumenta a pressão arterial...- mas o resto o Black não ouviu. A escuridão o abraçou.

Sirius ouviu sussurros e abriu os olhos, a claridade o fez piscar e em seguida despertou. Seu peito pesou quando viu as pessoas dentro da sala. James sentado no sofá, ainda sujo, Remus mais ao canto, olhando pela janela, braços cruzados, olhar perdido, cenho franzido em tensão, camisa suja de sangue.

Engoliu em seco, sentou lentamente, o coração começou a disparar. Olhou para o lado. Dorcas estava em pé, no outro canto do quarto, segurando sua irmã no colo, a testa da menina estava encostada no queixo da irmã e a pequena parecia prestes a pegar no sono. Seu coração acelerou e seus olhos marejaram quando a pequena Amanda começou a chorar.

–Remus.- Dorcas chamou chorosa- Não consigo acalmá-la. Não consigo.- Sirius olhou em volta. James levantou, andando até ele. Estava com hematomas pelo rosto, cortes e a camisa com sangue respingado.

–O que houve?- Perguntou preocupado- Reg e Mellani? Lily?

–Lily está no quarto do lado.- James murmurou sentando na cama ao lado dos pés dele. Amanda ainda chorava muito e agora Remus tentava acalmá-la, mas a pequena soluçava. Olhou para a menina no colo de seu amigo e se emocionou. Quantas vezes ninou Lísis daquele jeito? Remus afagava as costinhas da pequena, murmurando com os lábios contra a testinha dela. Aos poucos a menina foi se acalmando, se aninhou nele e enterrou o rostinho no pescoço do amigo.

–Onde está Mellani? Regulus...Por que Lily está no quarto? James...

–Se acalme, por favor. Não pode ficar nervoso.- Dorcas lembrou e Sirius respirou fundo tentando não entrar em pânico- Mellani e Regulus estão com Dumbledore, dando depoimentos, ajudando Margaret.

–O que houve?- Sirius pediu com a voz carregada de medo, mas com firmeza. James o olhou seriamente, sua expressão era tão carrancuda e pesada que parecia ter envelhecido mais 10 anos.

–Comensais invadiram a casa, queriam documentos...-engoliu em seco- Meu pai nos trancou no escritório, não pensamos em esconder os documentos, nem nos passou pela cabeça, Mellani é quem pensa nessas coisas nessa horas de ação...-Suspirou- Levaram meu pai pra lá, nos torturaram...Quase mataram Lily... Se Dorcas não tivesse silenciado a Mandy teriam matado ela também. – James parou um instante, o olhar perdido. Segurava as lágrimas, estava num estado de revolta grande- Meu pai falou onde estavam os documentos só que estava com filtro de percepção, só pessoas convidadas, amigos da casa, é que poderiam enxergar, quando eles não enxergaram os papéis...-engoliu em seco- A tortura recomeçou. – a raiva dele era nítida no tom de voz- Meu pai explicou...-Suspirou- Iriam matar Lily para ele retirar o feitiço...Ele se jogou na frente da Lily! –James começou a chorar, meneou a cabeça negativamente- Continuaram torturando Lily, Um deles jogou a Mandy no colo do Remus e pegou a Dorcas...-Sirius arfou- Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a Ordem chegou. Ela quase...Eles quase...-engoliu em seco- Mellani estava junto, foi uma confusão...Alguém a pegou de refém.- franziu o cenho- Parecia não acabar nunca.- sussurrou enquanto limpava as lágrimas. Tirou os óculos e bufou- No fim controlaram a situação, mas alguns fugiram.

–E os documentos?

–Os mais importantes foram salvos. – Remus murmurou enquanto se balançava, ninando Mandy. Sirius olhou para a pequena menina e seu coração apertou. Uma vida foi poupada. Aquilo era muita mudança. Engoliu em seco.

–E Lily?

–Está estável. Nenhum dano a cabeça... Mas ainda está em observação e não podemos ficar lá. Está isolada.- Dorcas respondeu e pegou Mandy do colo de Remus, colocando-a no sofá. A loira ajeitou os cabelos claros da irmã, tirando-os do rosto e ficou sentada ao lado dela, velando seu sono. Sirius se lembrou de Mellani e Lísis e engoliu em seco.

–Desculpe a pergunta, mas o que estão fazendo aqui?

–Dumbledore nos mandou, disse que temos que ficar juntos e que o único lugar seguro além de Hogwarts é aqui, mas não queria arriscar nos mandar de trem e nem nos deixar na escola vazia.- Sirius assentiu. Cada um ficou com seus pensamentos. O Black não acreditava que aquilo tinha acontecido. O saldo foi melhor do que da última vez, mas não tirava sua dor. Perdeu o senhor Potter duas vezes. E se fosse inevitável perder Mellani e os outros?

Uma enfermeira bateu na porta e entrou timidamente. Não era a que tinha sedado Sirius e o moreno ficou aliviado com isso.

–A senhorita Evans acordou.- James levantou no segundo seguinte e Dorcas também. – Dois por vez. Ela não pode se agitar.- Dorcas trocou um olhar com Remus e o loiro assentiu.

–Fico de olho nela. – murmurou e assim que James e Dorcas deixaram o quarto Remus sentou ao lado de Mandy, no braço do sofá, e suspirou longamente- Mandy quase morreu. – murmurou e Sirius notou o tom engasgado dele.- Lily gritou tanto. Eu só queria segurar Mandy e confortá-la para que não ficasse com medo, mas não consegui fazer nada. E se a tivessem matado eu não poderia fazer nada. Estava impotente. Não conseguiria salvar Lily ou Mandy.

–Isso acontece... Ficar impotente quando ameaçam alguém que amamos. –Remus fungou e Sirius o viu limpar uma lágrima.

–Então chega a ser burrice amar.

– Mas amar alguém nos dá coragem de seguir em frente também.- o loiro assentiu e meneou a cabeça negativamente enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos no chão.

–Eu só...Eu...-engoliu em seco- Treinamos duas vezes por semana, tanto, de maneira tão puxada... Eu...-engoliu em seco novamente, sua fala com longas pausas entre uma frase e outra- Desde o quarto ano. Pra que? Chegar nesse momento...-suspirou-Não pude fazer nada.

–Treinamos para o campo de batalha, não para uma ofensiva como essa, onde já estamos rendidos, com varinhas apontadas na cabeça das pessoas que nos importamos. Quanto a isso nada podemos prever ou fazer. – Remus abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas alguém bateu na porta. Era Ted Tonks:

–Lupin. Dumbledore o espera. Para o seu depoimento.

–Eu...Eu...-olhou para Mandy.- Sirius, será que pode?- o moreno assentiu- Daqui a pouco Dorcas volta.

–Vai aluado, ela está tão cansada que aposto que acorda só amanhã.- Sirius apostou errado. Dois minutos depois de Remus sair do quarto a menina sentou e começou a chorar, num estado de sonolência e medo ela não encontrou a irmã ou Remus, apenas um estranho e começou a chorar copiosamente. Sirius se aproximou e abaixou na frente dela. A pequena se calou, o terror nos olhinhos azuis, a bochecha rosada manchada de lágrimas.

– Hey pequena.- murmurou – Está tudo bem.- sussurrou olhando com carinho- Shiuuu, tudo bem. Eu não vou te machucar. Sou amigo da Dorcas.-ela continuou com o biquinho trêmulo- Hey, não, não chora. Você é tão, tão linda pra chorar assim.- Mandy piscou tímida e Sirius tirou o cabelo dela do olho delicadamente. Ela piscou assustada e o Black lhe acarinhou os cabelos fraternalmente- Hey, quer ver um truque?- a pequena enfiou o dedo indicador na boca e aquilo tocou o coração de Sirius de maneira que o fez quase ir a lágrimas. Era exatamente o que Lísis fazia quando estava com sono ou emburrada com alguma coisa.

Ele olhou em volta e viu alguns nuques jogados em cima da mesinha. Pegou um e começou a esfregar no braço- Vai entrar na minha pele.- a menina ainda olhava desconfiada. Deixou a moeda cair algumas vezes e a trocou de mão sem a menina ver. Com a mão vazia continuou esfregando o braço e depois abriu a mão. A menina arregalou os olhos e com a mãozinha livre tocou o braço dele- Olha, tá sentido a moeda?- ela assentiu- Espera. Vou tirar ela bem...-esticou a mão até a orelha dela- Aqui.- Mandy sorriu ainda de olhos arregalados e com o indicador ainda na boca ficou cutucando a orelha pra ver se saía mais moeda- Quer que eu faça de novo?- ela assentiu- Então me fala seu nome.- A menina corou e ficou tímida.- Você tem cara de Enveldork.

–Eca.- a pequena murmurou e sua vozinha derreteu o coração do Black. Ela lembrava Lísis em muitas maneiras. Sorriu emocionado- Amanda.

–Amanda? Não é muito comprido pra alguém do seu tamanho?

–É que vou ser gande. – murmurou- Meu nome tem ti se gandão. Amanda Lolaine Lincon Meadowes.

–Amanda Lorraine Lincon Meadowes? Uau! –pegou a outra moeda- Só por lembrar esse nome enorme merece outra moeda- E fingiu tirar outra moeda da outra orelha. Mandy riu e finalmente tirou o dedo da boca- Eu sou Sirius Orion Black.

–Não tenho dinhelo pa você.

–Que tal só parar de chorar e esperar a Dorcas chegar? Hum?

–A Dotas vai se minha mamãe. Pu que a minha tá lá.- e apontou pra cima. Sirius sorriu triste e assentiu com os olhos marejados ao pensar em Lísis. Quantas vezes ela se perguntou o que houve com Mellani e ele? –Agola é se que ta cholando. – Sirius sorriu fracamente e limpou uma lágrima que nem tinha notado cair- Ta com sadade se alguém? – ele a olhou confuso.

–Sim, como adivinhou? Sua espertinha.- deu um peteleco de leve no nariz dela.

–Eu fico com sadade da mamãe e cholo também. – então a menina o abraçou e Sirius ficou paralisado, surpreso- Não chola. Não chola, se chola a ota pessoa vai fica tiste.- Sirius a abraçou de volta e fechou os olhos.

–Quem te ensinou algo tão esperto assim?

–Tia Mag.- a mãozinha dela afagou suas costas. Sirius continuou abraçado a menina, de olhos fechados, fingindo por um segundo que era sua filha quem abraçava. Ele nunca chegou a ver Lísis com essa idade. Sirius se afastou dela e segurou-lhe o rostinho com carinho.

–Você é uma das meninas mais preciosas do mundo, sabia?- não por ainda estar viva quando não deveria, mas por fazê-lo sentir esperanças de ver sua pequena Lísis de novo- Nunca esqueça disso, ok?- a pequena assentiu, tomando as palavras dele com seriedade em seu coração assustado. Ele levantou e pediu que ela deitasse novamente- Deve estar cansada.

–Me conta uma histolinha?- pediu abraçando a almofada branca.

–Que tipo gosta?

–Plincesa! – Sirius franziu o cenho. Aquilo seria difícil. Sentou no braço do sofá e murmurou:

–Era uma vez uma princesa chamada...Gwen. E ela estava muito, muito triste porque teria que se casar com um horrível lorde pançudo.- a menina riu com a palavra- Gwen era uma princesa com magia, assim como nós, e seu futuro marido não podia descobrir isso. Porque ele era um trouxa muito mal. Gwen não tinha mais mamãe para ajudar, ela estava no céu.

–Igal a minha.- a pequena murmurou sonolenta e Sirius assentiu.

–O papai da princesa perdia muito tempo batalhando e quase não a via. Então ele queria alguém para tomar conta dela e arranjou esse marido. Como estava muito ocupado com as batalhas ele não percebeu que o marido era mal. –a história se desenrolou de maneira fantástica e com algumas reviravoltas e Sirius ficou abismado com sua capacidade de inventar algo assim- No fim, a princesa precisou cortar a cabeça do rabo córneo para salvar o flautista da torre da escuridão e quando ela finalmente chegou a torre seu querido flautista estava aliviado, porque ele morria de medo de altura.- Mandy riu gostosamente sem sinal de que pegaria no sono- Fim.

–Já?

–Sim.- a porta abriu no instante seguinte e Dorcas entrou. Olhou em volta confusa por Remus não estar ali e feliz de ver sua irmã acordada e sorrindo. A menina desceu do sofá e correu até a irmã, abraçando-a fortemente. Dorcas a pegou no colo e a abraçou. Sirius sentiu-se cansado e andou com dificuldade até a cama. Dorcas o ajudou a subir e Mandy começou a contar animada sobre como Sirius tinha tirado moedas de sua orelha:

–Acho que sou um cofe!

–Virou um cofre sua porquinha?- Dorcas sorriu agradecida para Sirius e ele sorriu fracamente de volta. Queria mais que tudo sua filha.


	29. Capítulo 28: Adaptação

**Capítulo 28: Adaptação**

**Às vezes desacelerar, parar e pensar pode ser a melhor estratégia diante um problema complicado. Esse momento de pausa nos dá clareza de espírito e nos traz decisões mais sensatas.**

Sirius teve alta do hospital no mesmo dia que Lily, embora ela tenha sido amaldiçoada os danos foram bem menores que os seus. Sirius tinha o que o médico chamou de caso raro. Era a primeira vez em mais de 20 anos de carreira que o doutor Gregory via aquelas anomalias no cérebro de uma pessoa normal.

Uns chamavam de chance do destino, outros de aberração, mas os mais chegados só estavam gratos por ele estar vivo. Deixou o hospital ainda com dificuldades de andar. Só o liberaram com o acordo de que de 15 em 15 dias faria exames com madame Pomfrey para monitorar o caso.

Aquilo o incomodava um pouco, afinal ele não queria morrer ou acabar numa ala do ST Mungus, mas o que mais o incomodava enquanto iam para a casa era o jeito que Mellani estava. Era distante e calado. Ela o abraçou assim que entrou no quarto do médico, mas estava muito distraída e dispersa. Ele fez uma nota mental de falar com ela futuramente e a sós.

Walburga queria que Sirius voltasse para casa, mas o médico foi estritamente claro, ele deveria ficar num ambiente calmo que não lhe causasse estresse e deveria, ao menos no primeiro mês fora do hospital, ser o mais calmo possível.

Dumbledore pessoalmente, junto com outros membros da Ordem de extrema confiança e Margaret reforçaram os feitiços na residência dos Potter e embora os comensais pudessem saber a localização não poderiam chegar num raio quatro quarteirões perto da casa.

Sirius voltou com todos para a casa dos Potter e sentia um cansaço extremo, como se não tivesse dormido 4 meses seguidos. Jogou-se no sofá e respirou ofegante enquanto sentia seu mundo girar. O médico explicou que ele se sentiria assim por algum tempo, até o organismo acostumar a andar e comer novamente.

–Hey.- Mellani murmurou depois de Regulus se despedir. Amanda brincava no tapete, aos pés de Dorcas. Remus tinha subido com James.

–Hey.- Sirius murmurou e agradeceu quando Blink, o elfo, lhe deu um copo da água.

–Obrigada Blink.- Mellani murmurou num tom desanimado.

–O que foi?- o moreno perguntou estendendo a mão até o rosto dela. Mellani olhou para as próprias mãos e depois para ele.

–Eu estou cansada de pensar que vou te perder.- sussurrou e olhou de canto pra Dorcas. A outra loira cochilava no sofá menor- estou cansada de te avisar de tentar te ajudar e só ver você indo de encontro a morte.- ela foi aumentando os sussurros enquanto as lágrimas ameaçavam cair- Eu posso contar com você?

–Claro que sim.

–Você não vai se jogar no meio de missões e batalhas que te colocarão em risco? Você tem um dom que é uma bomba Sirius. Sendo quem é já é arriscar o suficiente.- Sirius franziu o cenho.

–Eu sou útil.

–Não será útil morto ou nas mãos de Voldemort!- o moreno fechou os olhos sentindo a cabeça doer muito- Eu vou adiar essa conversa até você ter condições físicas pra tanto. Até lá...-suspirou- Tenta não se colocar entre a varinha e a foice. –a despeito do que ele pensou ela o abraçou, se aconchegando ao seu peito. Sirius suspirou e passou o braço por ela, abraçando-a com carinho e saudade. –Teimoso.- ela sussurrou com uma compreensão que o deixou fora do eixo.

–Pensei que estava brava.

–Eu estou, muito, mas você ficou quatro meses numa cama de hospital! –ao tocar naquele assunto a voz dela ficou embargada- Pensei que fosse morrer.- sussurrou. Sirius abriu os olhos e a encarou. Mesmo com dor de cabeça forte ele se inclinou para baixo e a beijou. Mellani se afastou lentamente, sem realmente corresponder ao beijo.

–Vem, você precisa descansar.- levantou e ajudou-o a sair do sofá. Amanda acenou para ele.

–Boa noti.- murmurou a pequena e Sirius sorriu carinhosamente para ela.

—/_

A volta para Hogwarts foi algo complicado, Sirius ainda se sentia debilitado e todos estavam muito abalados com tudo que houve. Dorcas ficou para trás, querendo ficar com a irmã por mais uma semana.

Tudo era como dá primeira vez, um vagão silencioso e de clima pesado. Como ainda estava debilitado e andando com dificuldades precisava da ajuda dos amigos todas as vezes que queria subir ou descer escadas, o que num castelo era certamente um grande problema.

Uma semana após o retorno das aulas Dorcas voltou. Sirius nem sequer lembrou de que Remus estava com Camila antes de todo aquele problema e só se tocou que a pequena ruiva deve ter sido chutada quando ela Remus e Dorcas compartilharam o mesmo ambiente no jantar. Todos estavam quietos e a loira parecia prestes a vomitar por causa de Camila. Mellani, sendo quem era, não deixou passar quando Lílian perguntou:

–Do que é a torta?- era óbvio a estratégia da ruiva para amenizar a tensão.

–Sabor climão, especialidade da noite.- Sirius abriu a boca num meio sorriso incrédulo e James começou a tossir disfarçando uma risada. Lílian arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto Dorcas corava e Camila levantou da mesa, saindo dali constrangida.

–Mellani!- Remus reclamou olhando-a nervoso.

–Ué, vão ficar nesse climão até quando? Camila sempre soube que você era a fim da Dorcas, todo mundo sempre soube. Até a Dorcas, você era o único que não se tocava.- Remus corou.

–O que aconteceu nesses meses?- Sirius murmurou confuso.

–Mellani e Lily quase envenenaram Remus com uma poção que o fez... Pensar melhor no que ele realmente queria.- James resumiu e Dorcas ficou vermelha- E ele queria sexo, com a Dorcas!

–James!- Remus estava tão vermelho que se encolheu na cadeira, como se tivesse derretido um pouco- Poupe-nos dos detalhes.

–Você que deveria ter me poupado. Eu juro, acho que tenho um carma para pegar pessoas copulando! Se eu quiser trabalhar na coluna de fofocas do Profeta Diário serei imbatível!

–Você tem esse dom porque não tem as próprias fodas pra cuidar.- Mellani respondeu enquanto lambia o garfo todo sujo do recheio da torta. Sirius a olhou naquele momento, engolindo em seco ao reparar nos lábios cheios e na língua e principalmente na vontade com a qual ela chupava aquele garfo. Imaginou a boca dela num lugar bem divertido e sentiu uma pressão no baixo ventre que o fez engolir em seco.

Alguém falou com ele, mas estava muito concentrado em Mellani e no movimento que ela fazia ao comer o doce. Não era nada de mais aos olhos de qualquer um, mas... Inferno, ele a queria e a queria agora.

–Sirius!- Lílian chamou jogando um guardanapo amassado nele. O Maroto piscou e voltou a si. Um garoto do terceiro ano estava parado ao lado dele com um envelope.

–O diretor o chama.- anunciou o garoto e Sirius engoliu em seco. Estava receoso do que viria daquela reunião. Não queria ser afastado de suas missões na Ordem, mas Mellani tinha razão, ele precisava pegar mais leve. Abriu o bilhete vendo a senha da sala do diretor e assentiu- Assim que terminar o jantar.

–Ok. Obrigado.

–Vai precisar de ajuda?- Mellani perguntou solicita. Sirius abriu a boca pronto para recusar, mas uma ideia cruzou sua mente.

–Sim. Pode me acompanhar?- ela assentiu dando uma última garfada na torta e levantando. Sirius levantou vagarosamente, com bem menos dificuldade do que antes. Saíram do salão comunal sob o olhar atento de seus amigos. Andavam de braços dados e Sirius sentia-se muito bem com a proximidade de sua garota. Conforme andavam pelo corredor ele a beijou na têmpora e passou o braço pelos ombros, puxando-a pra mais perto.

–Desde que tudo aconteceu...-Sirius murmurou com a boca ainda junto dos cabelos dela- Nunca mais ficamos sozinhos.- cheirou os fios macios, grato pelo cheiro delicioso do shampoo dela. Esfregou o nariz contra o rosto dela- Que acha de sumirmos um pouco? Hã? –beijou-lhe a orelha de leve e sorriu de canto ao sentir os dedos dela apertando contra sua cintura. Viraram para o próximo corredor.

–O assunto com Dumbledore deve ser urgente, certo?- ela murmurou- E você pode...Pode...-ela parou de falar quando ele a empurrou contra a parede e prensou seu corpo ao dela. Segurou as mãos dela para cima e a beijou.

Ouviu-a suspirar e aprofundou o carinho, beijando-a com toda a saudade que sentia, de maneira gulosa e bem fogosa. Colou mais ainda o corpo contra o dela e esfregou-se contra os quadris da garota. Afastou o rosto mediocremente do dela e murmurou:

–Você é tão...- beijou-a novamente- Apetitosa.- beijou-a mais uma vez. Dessa vez com mais vontade ainda, mordendo-a em meio ao beijo, sentindo-a inclinar os quadris contra os seus, adorando a fricção de suas roupas e sensação quente e molhada da boca contra a sua. Era tão, tão gostoso quando a beijava.

–Senhor Black e Senhorita Grant.- O Black se afastou num pulo e encarou a professora. Minerva os olhava vermelha e irritadíssima- O comportamento de vocês... Sirius abraçou Mellani pelo ombro- De novo. Já que precisa ver o diretor...- rabiscou um pergaminho que tirou sei lá de onde deixando Sirius muito impressionado- Aqui, entregue a ele. Sim, é meu reporte ao diretor, para que fiquem cientes, a próxima e será suspensão. Quero os dois mais tarde em minha sala. Vamos senhorita Grant.- Saiu quase puxando Mellani pelo braço. A loira fez uma careta para Sirius e ele deu risada conforme rumava para a sala de Dumbledore com o pergaminho em mãos.

Pensar em Mellani e no quanto o corpo dela era macio e delicioso contra o seu não o ajudava a se acalmar. Antes que pudesse chegar na sala do diretor numa situação muito incriminadora, fisicamente falando, resolveu pensar em outras coisas. Foi apenas voltar seus pensamentos para 3 meses atrás e toda a empolgação passou.

Ao chegar na sala Dumbledore já o esperava. Sorriu fracamente:

–Olá Sirius. É bom vê-lo em pé novamente.- esticou a mão para a cadeira e o Black sentou.- Nos deu um baita susto.

–Ah, professora Minerva pediu para lhe entregar isso.- o mais velho pegou o pergaminho e abriu lentamente. Leu o conteúdo enquanto Sirius ficava desconfortável. Por fim o diretor deitou o pergaminho e o encarou por sobre os oclinhos de meia lua. Sirius sentiu o estômago apertar em ansiedade quando o homem soltou um suspiro.

–Sirius. Entendo que uma experiência de quase morte e um coma de 3 meses...- Suspirou- O deixou com saudades de sua namorada.- Dumbledore suspirou-. Não os culpo por precisarem um do outro. Acredito que nesse cenário é até melhor que você tenha distrações, mas... Sejam discretos. Não posso interferir na coordenação de Minerva e se o pedido de suspensão chegar a mim serei obrigado a acatar. – Sirius assentiu sem ter argumentos diante tanta compreensão.- Bom, agora vamos ao nosso principal assunto.

–Como está a Ordem nesses 3 meses?

–Fizemos grandes avanços, mas Voldemort também. O Ministério está tomado e agora nós somos mais procurados e foras da lei do que na época de Fudge. – Sirius assentiu- Não conseguiram me ligar a Ordem por tanto ainda sou diretor da escola, mas se algo acontecer vocês precisam sair e proteger todos que tem suas famílias envolvidas nisso.- Sirius assentiu- Preciso que use seu grupo de estratégia e montem um plano de fuga caso eu seja deposto do meu cargo. Tenho uma lista dos nossos membros, descubra quem são os filhos e os proteja com seu grupo. Confio em vocês.

–Fiquei 3 meses longe de tudo, não sei se seguiram sem mim, não sei se...

–Eles seguiram.- o mais velho falou com tanta firmeza que Sirius assentiu- Esse assunto nos leva ao mais importante. Sirius, estou suspendendo sua participação ativa na Ordem.

–Como é?- O Black não podia acreditar, ele sabia tanta coisa, poderia adiantar tanto do lado na missões mais perigosa- Mas, eu sei tantos rostos, eu sei muitos feitiços indetectáveis e com a poção polissuco eu seria a arma perfeita. Senhor, nossa caçada a esses objetos, se houverem mais...

–Sirius, sei de sua importância e é exatamente por isso que preciso protegê-lo.

–Não quero ser protegido, quero proteger meus amigos.

–Antes que faça alguma besteira me ouça.- o tom calmo do diretor abrandou o temperamento do mais novo- Você é uma peça de suma importância nessa guerra. Se cair nas mãos de Voldemort pode ser seu fim. Soube, por intermédio de um espião, que Voldemort logrou a seu mais confiável comensal a missão de encontrar Karabassos. Você sabe quem é esse, correto?- O coração de Sirius gelou ao lembrar flashes de um sonho maluco- Voldemort sabe de sua existência.

–Ele sabe sobre mim?- não conseguiu disfarçar o choque- Existe um traidor na Ordem? Mas apenas Mody sabia, ele...

–Ele sabe sobre um viajante no tempo, um vidente. Ele sabe que pode obter uma imensa vantagem e que se chegar a quem comprou o livro chegará a essa pessoa.

–Mas quem comprou o livro foi Mellani... Como o senhor sabe do livro?- encarou-o chocado.

–Existe apenas um volume, um único volume, raro e extremamente procurado dentre os círculos de...Posso dizer, conspiradores?- Sirius começou a menear a cabeça negativamente enquanto encarava o diretor chocado- De alguma maneira, alguém queria que esse único exemplar caísse na mãos de um verdadeiro viajante. Acredito que os protetores do livro fizeram isso. Um feitiço, para que apenas quem fosse o viajante pudesse enxergar.

–Mas foi a Mellani quem comprou, como pode ter visto o livro se estava selado com magia?

–Bem,, não entendo as minucias do feitiço, precisaria do exemplar e se está com você como suspeito...Pode ser que você solte um tipo de energia diferente que acabou fixando na senhorita Grant por passarem tempo demais juntos.- Sirius coçou o queixo.

–Existe a possibilidade dele saber que ela comprou?

–Infelizmente sim, não sabemos quem foi a última pessoa a qual ele chantageou ou torturou e pode ser que essa pessoa o tenha levado ao último dono.

–E o último dono antes de Mellani seria?

–Eu espero que a senhorita Grant possa nos responder essa pergunta com a maior precisão possível. Assim protegeremos essa pessoa.

–Ela pegou esse livro na travessa do tranco há dois anos. Não sei se vai lembrar. Esses anos foram cheios para ela e gostaria de deixá-la longe disso. Mellani não sabe o que sou.

–Ela ao menos desconfia?

–Eu não sei. Prometi contar a ela um dia, mas não me sinto preparado no momento.

–Entendo.- Dumbledore coçou a longa barba e continuou olhando-o como se pudesse ler sua mente.

–O que ocasionou seu ataque?- Perguntou de fronte, sem rodeios, muito atípico do mais velho.

–Eu não me lembro.

–Você estava onde Dama Cinzenta costuma ficar e James informou que estava frequentando aquele lugar tem um tempo.

–Eu não lembro o que me causou o ataque. Só lembro de sentir muita dor.- Sirius não se sentiu confortável para dividir aquele segredo.

Se sentiu muito imbecil por ter se deixado levar na conversa de uma pessoa morta e ainda queria explicações para o que Helena fez. Ela o queria do outro lado? Junto dela? O que eram aquelas visões antigas? Um mistério que pretendia resolver por conta própria.

Sentia aquilo tão seu que se alguém, até mesmo Mellani, soubesse sentiria como se tivessem invadindo seu momento mais íntimo, algo apenas seu, como fazer número dois no banheiro ou soltar um pum bem alto sem ninguém pra te julgar por isso. Um momento dele pra ele. E contar a alguém sobre Helena lhe tiraria aquela liberdade.

Ainda não estava preparado para enfrentar a fantasma, precisava estar recuperado ou dessa vez morreria caso fosse atacado de novo. Uma vez que tivesse coragem e pudesse descer escadas sem ajuda dos outros a questionaria com um belíssimo "que porra você aprontou comigo, sua vadia fantasma" e fazer questão de frisar o quanto se sentiu traído.

–É tudo muito confuso, ainda não consigo acreditar que passei 3 meses dormindo. Foi como se eu apenas tivesse caído no chão com muita dor e acordado horas depois no hospital.

–Imagino que ainda esteja muito confuso, mas por enquanto gostaria que se afastasse um pouco de todos esses assuntos. Seu médico foi claro e como seu psiquiatra eu preciso seguir junto dele. Temos que evitar suas fontes de estresse por pelo menos uns seis meses.

–Espera, pensei que eu só ficaria longe da ação, mas que continuaria com os planos e vindo aqui ajudar e...Você não está pensando em me afastar de vez, está? Por que isso seria uma grande burrice, desculpe o jeito, mas...

–Sirius.- Dumbledore o olhou gentilmente- Eu sei o quanto é útil e o quanto precisa terminar essa guerra. Sei que está tão apreensivo quanto eu e é justamente por isso que não posso te deixar perto de toda essa bagunça pelos próximos meses.- o moreno sentiu-se irritado com o diretor, mas antes que pudesse argumentar sua cabeça começou a doer horrivelmente- Qualquer fonte de estresse pode te matar e você só será útil se continuar vivo. Encare isso como férias.

–Você...-Sirius suspirou disfarçando a dor- Uma notícia dessas sobre o livro e agora quer que eu me afaste.

–Não quero, você é quem precisa. Encare a verdade, mal está conseguindo lidar com essa conversa. Se acalme.- o mais novo ficou chocado ao ver que o diretor tinha percebido, mas ele deveria saber, aquele era Dumbledore. Bufou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Não queria e não podia sentir dor.

–Lembre das técnicas de relaxamento que te ensinei Sirius. Respire fundo e foque sua mente num lugar calmo, um refúgio.- o moreno assentiu e visualizou aquela clareira maravilhosa com a cachoeira e árvores em volta. Seu lugar de paz e pensamentos. Aos poucos a dor abrandou, mas continuava ali, incomodando-o. – Está melhor agora?

–Um pouco.- sussurrou envergonhado de seu estado.

–Você ainda precisa vir para as nossas sessões. E quando for apto novamente voltará a Ordem.- Sirius queria gritar e esbofetear a cara do homem a sua frente, mas já sentia muita dor pra ficar se estressando com nada. Além do mais ele aprendeu a reconhecer os limites de seu corpo. Não era mais um garoto inconsequente.

Ao voltar para o salão comunal andou devagar até o primeiro lance de estacadas e estancou:

–Eu posso fazer isso sozinho.- tentou subir as escadas, mas no segundo degrau suas pernas tremiam feito geleia e todo o esforço de caminhar do escritório até lá o deixou fatigado. Logo James apareceu no topo das escadas e ajudou-o a subir.

–Mellani comentou que estava no escritório do diretor e pensei que precisaria de ajuda.

–Só quero voltar ao normal. Me sinto tão inútil e agora...- parou de falar ponderando se compartilharia aquilo com James:

–Agora?

–Agora Dumbledore me quer afastado de assuntos da guerra. Aparentemente sou uma bomba relógio e ninguém quer estar por perto quando explodir.

–Bem, ele está certo. Se ficar muito estressado pode morrer e ficar sob estresse é algo fácil de acontecer nos tempos atuais. – Sirius assentiu e foram subindo as escadas aos poucos. O moreno se apoiava muito em James e o Potter praticamente o carregava.

–Como fizeram com o grupo esse tempo?

–Carter. Nos ajudou muito. De verdade. Ele nos orientou o quando pode e foi tão útil quanto você. Acontece que devido ao atual cenário no Ministério ele precisou abandonar o curso de Auror e perdeu a vaga de aprendiz. A senhora Sawyer o manteria, mas o Ministério impôs à Dumbledore um professor deles, para essa matéria em específico.

–E como Dumbledore permitiu?

–Estão investigando a escola, sob acusações de conspiração. Não deixar um professor designado do Ministério lecionar seria uma assinatura de culpa. Foi o que Lily me disse quando eu estava muito bravo porque o diretor demitiu nossa melhor professora.

–Sawyer era ótima, mas ainda temos nossa melhor professora. MacGonagall continua lecionando. – trocaram um sorriso- Isso me preocupa. Se com essa justificativa começaram a mudar o corpo docente o que será do diretor?

–Bem, eles têm um limite. Dumbledore está recorrendo e enquanto tudo não é escancarado até Voldemort precisa se basear nas leis para qualquer coisa.

–Tem razão. Mas isso é muito, muito preocupante.

–Nem me fala. -quando estava chegando na torre da grifinória James suspirou- Vamos nos reunir amanhã. Para comemorar sua volta. Apenas nosso grupo. Mellani, Remus e Alice tem um projeto finalizado que querem te mostrar.

–Os comunicadores?

–Eu não sei, te disseram algo?

–Comentaram. – sussurrou vagamente.

Voltar para o salão comunal dava uma sensação de nostalgia e tristeza. Ele daria adeus aquele castelo logo mais e tudo ainda estava uma baderna. Ele tinha apenas um ano para acabar com uma guerra que começou antes mesmo de nascer.

Pensar naquilo fez sua cabeça doer e ele resolveu focar em Mellani e no quanto ela estava linda sentada no sofá, de cabelo preso num coque desleixado, e com uma ruga de concentração na testa. Andou até ela lentamente e sentou sem movimentos bruscos, sentindo-se um velhote magrelo e desengonçado.

–Aposto que está estudando transfiguração.

–Aposto que vai me desconcentrar novamente.- ele inclinou o rosto até o pescoço dela e sussurrou enquanto começava a distribuir beijos provocadores.

–Aposta certeira. -ela riu e largou o pergaminho.

**N/A: Aí meu merlim! Voldemort sabe do livro! Será que ele vai chegar no Sirius? O que Mellani vai fazer se descobrir a verdade sobre o Sirius? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer daqui pra frente, hã? Espero que tenham curtido e se preparem, fortes emoções no próximo. Beijos! Não esqueçam de comentar ;)**


	30. capítulo 29: Tempestade

**Capítulo 29: Tempestade**

**N/A: OMG, esse capítulo, eu só... Esse capítulo s2 **

**Espero que gostem dele tanto quanto eu. Sem betagem, mas feito com extremo carinho! **

**_/_**

**Tem gente que machuca os outros. Tem gente que não sabe amar. Tem gente enganando a gente, veja nossa vida como está,****mas eu sei que um dia a gente aprende...- Legião urbana**

Conforme as semanas foram passando Sirius foi recuperando sua independência. O primeiro mês de adaptação pós coma foi de comoção geral entre seus amigos. Todos eram muito cuidadosos e prestativos, mas conforme recobrava sua forma a falta de vergonha voltava também.

Sirius começou a pedir favores absurdos a seus amigos com a desculpa de não se estressar e a se divertir as custas deles também, principalmente de James que sempre parecia se estressar mais com a coisa toda.

No final do segundo mês os amigos notaram a característica malícia de volta ao amigo e largaram mão, deixando-o se virar. Sirius conseguiu se distrair da guerra e da Ordem uma vez que apenas pensar nisso realmente lhe era doloroso e perigoso.

Ele agora podia subir escadas, tinha recuperado o peso perdido e voltou ao grupo de treinamento. Não se esforçava muito, mas estava seguindo bem e arrumando mais distrações para não se estressar.

Com Dumbledore ele aprendia técnicas de relaxamento para quando tinha esses picos de emoções e no terceiro mês após sair do hospital já conseguia ponderar assuntos como seu irmão e a Dama Cinzenta sem sentir dor de cabeça.

Regulus estava cada vez mais afastado e Marlene e Amus tinham se afastado do grupo para fazerem as vezes de espiões no grupo dos Sonserinos. Marlene e Regulus começaram um namoro de mentira no fim do ano letivo para a morena fugir dos assédios de alguns sonserinos. Certo dia Sirius conseguiu falar com o irmão a sós, mas acabaram discutindo novamente.

—Você disse que ia confiar em mim.

—Eu confio eu só...

—Então me deixa em paz.- Regulus murmurou consternado e saiu. Sirius sentia o elo com seu irmão enfraquecendo e sabia que o rapaz estava escondendo algo além dos amassos com Marlene. Depois dessa ele voltou para o salão comunal praticamente com o rabo entre as pernas, mas se animou quando viu Mellani.

—Hey Mel.- chamou ao se aproximar do balcão de estudos - Lene disse algo sobre Regulus?- Perguntando sentando num dos banquinhos altos.

—Nunca mais falei com ela desde essa missão de infiltração na sonserina. – Mellani murmurou com os olhos grudados num resumo de transfiguração. Teriam prova em 2 dias- Por que?

—É que o achei esquisito e...

—A verdade? Ele deve estar desconfortável com essa história de namoro falso.

—Por que?

—Entre nós? A Lene é caída por ele. Já se declarou várias vezes. Eles até andaram se pegando, mas é aquela velha história, ela apaixonada, ele não, ele é carente e ela não tem amor próprio. Fim.

—Não acho que a Lene não tenha amor próprio. Ela só é sincera.

—Bem. Eu não sei muito dessa história. Ela mudou depois dessa de ser espiã e Regulus está estranho desde o ano passado.

—Sente falta deles, não é?- Mellani levantou os olhos e o encarou. Assentiu sem jeito.

—É só que...-ele pode notar o tom de quem segura o choro na voz dela- As coisas estão mudando tanto e desde a morte do meu tio estão mudando mais ainda. Eu...Tenho medo de mudar muito também.- ela levou a mão até o rosto dele- De você mudar também. – Sirius beijou a mão dela e ainda de olhos grudados nos dela murmurou:

—Vou mudar pra melhor, se você quiser...-continuou beijando a mão dela, dessa vez de maneira mais lasciva- Vou te beijar melhor.- sussurrou e com prazer a viu abrir levemente a boca- Te lamber melhor.- deslizou a língua da mão dela até o pulso, ainda olhando-a nos olhos- Te morder melhor- enquanto dava mordidinhas do pulso para o braço levou as duas mãos as pernas dela e a puxou para mais perto- Vou te tocar melhor.- apertou as pernas dela e a boca foi para no pescoço, perto do queixo- Vou te foder melhor.- ela suspirou e fechou os olhos quando ele mordeu o queixo. Sirius sorriu sacana e subiu os lábios safados até os dela- Hum? O que acha?

—Acho que devemos sair daqui...- a jovem murmurou respirando pesadamente. – em? – ele assentiu e beijou-a de um jeito lento e lascivo enquanto se aproximava o máximo que aquele banquinhos altos e o balcão de estudos permitiam. Com relutância se afastou dela e levantou. Esticou a mão e Mellani aceitou, largando o material ali mesmo. Saiu andando puxando-o pelo pulso. -Onde vamos?

—Surpresa.- ele murmurou e saíram andando e rindo. Quando estava chegando perto do pátio Sirius começou a correr e Mellani gritou para que ele parasse, mas acabou seguindo seu ritmo.

Foram rindo e correndo por entre os estudantes estressados com as provas, arrancando olhares curiosos das pessoas. Quando chegaram na beira do lago Sirius começou a tirar os sapatos e camisa.

—Hey, tem gente...

—Medrosa.- Mellani riu e começou a tirar o sapato e a saia. Olharam em volta. Ninguém em vista. Mellani tirou a camisa e Sirius fez o mesmo. Correram na direção do lado e mergulharam juntos. A água gelada de encontro ao seu corpo quente foi revigorante e o Maroto emergiu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha- Até lá.- Sirius apontou para uma ilhota muito ao longe

—Não vou conseguir nadar até lá.

—Nem parece bruxa.- ele olhou em volta e pegou um galho de árvore que estava boiando. O encantou e o objeto começou a andar na direção escolhida. Sirius segurou o galho e Mellani passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. Quando chegaram na ilhota Sirius largou o galho e deixou a varinha na mistura de areia grama e pedras que fazia a margem.

Andaram em volta do grande morro até ficarem de frente para o resto do lago gigante e escondidos da vista da escola. Mellani sentou na areia e apoiou-se nos cotovelos. Ela olhou para cima e depois fechou os olhos sentindo o sol na pele. Sirius sorriu e fez o mesmo. Era incrível sentir o sol quente na pele, o cheiro das árvores e da água. A natureza sempre lhe tocava de uma maneira incrível. Ele sentia a liberdade da qual foi privado durante 13 anos quando estava em contato com a natureza.

—Então?

—Não quero mais te ver triste.

—Não estou mais triste. Só com saudades.

—Está preocupada.

—Como todos.- suspiraram.- O que acha que vai nos acontecer?- a loira sussurrou preocupada. Sirius piscou e sentou, olhando-a. Ao observar seu rosto a via tão menina e ao mesmo tempo tão dona de si. Mellani e seu jeito menina mulher. Franziu o cenho e deslizou a mão junto com uma gota de água que corria do sutiã até o umbigo dela. Tocou a pinta ao lado esquerdo do umbigo e se aproximou mais dela:

—Acho que...-suspirou e se aproximou mais, quase deitando em cima dela. Passou a mão pelo rosto da garota tirando uma mecha de cabelo da testa. Mellani abriu os olhos e aquele azul o tragou de maneira profunda- Preciso fazer amor com você, de maneira lenta e apaixonada- aproximou os lábios dela- E enquanto eu estiver dentro de você.- a mão dele subiu lentamente pela pele da barriga, passou pelos seios e finalmente chegou ao lábio inferior, apertando de maneira delicada- Eu quero olhar pro seu rosto e...-beijou-a lentamente- Me afogar nos seus olhos. – Mellani suspirou- Pra saber exatamente onde eu estou, o que estou fazendo e o que estou sentindo.- ela piscou impressionada com as palavras dele- Por que apesar desses meses serem uma droga e eu não souber se amanhã estaremos vivos...Hoje eu...Hoje me importa estar com você.- Mellani o puxou pela nuca e o beijou de maneira profunda e gulosa.

E Sirius fez o prometido, a venerou com beijos e suspiros, olhando-a nos olhos o tempo inteiro enquanto estavam juntos. Obviamente ser lento e delicado não era o perfil de nenhum deles e logo o casal se entregou numa paixão quase violenta e necessitada. E Mellani nunca sentiu um orgasmo tão forte quanto naquele momento. Era realmente como se ele tivesse mergulhado dentro dela e estivessem ligados à sua alma. E apesar de ser totalmente fora do feitio da loira, quando chegou ao clímax ela chorou e Sirius beijou cada lágrima dela.

—_/_

—Hey Mel.- Sirius chamou enquanto andavam de volta para o castelo. As roupas grudando nos corpos molhados e os olhares dos alunos não importavam para o Black.

—Sim?- ela não tirava o sorriso do rosto enquanto segurava a mão do Maroto

—Tava pensando em ir até a casa dos Black.

—Sua casa?- Sirius assentiu. Viu o sorrisinho jocoso de Mellani e beliscou a cintura- O que é?

—Lembra quando invadi o escritório do meu pai?- entraram nos corredores da escola e Mellani assentiu- Você me disse que algum filtro de percepção poderia barrar algo importante que ele estava guardando. Algo que poderia nos dar uma imensa vantagem na guerra.

—Sim, talvez planos, ou a localização de alguma base de comensais.- Ela terminou a sentença num sussurro que o Black só ouviu por andar bem ao lado dela. Ambos olharam para os lados certificando-se de que ninguém os ouvia e continuaram andando preguiçosamente em direção a torre da grifinória.- Quer tentar novamente?

—Queria que fosse junto. Seria muito suspeito eu querer ir pra casa assim de uma hora pra outra. Vou esperar minha mãe se pronunciar quanto a isso.

—Acho meio difícil. Última vez que conversei com Reg ele me disse que ela estava muito preocupada com seu estado de saúde. Que até fez vigília ao lado de sua cama no hospital. Ela não pensou duas vezes em te deixar ficar com a gente, com medo de agravar seu estado e te mandar de volta pro hospital. Talvez ela não pergunte.

—Do nada ela é a mãe preocupada.- debochou e revirou os olhos num gesto típico de sua garota.

—Sua mãe ficou muito preocupada com você nesses meses. Até comecei a ver a velha com outros olhos, estava muito enojada dela depois de tudo que me disse, mas... Ela realmente demonstrou preocupação.

—Ela tem interesse em mim e por isso essa pose.- Mellani arqueou as sobrancelhas e suspirou cansadamente.

—Sua mãe, suas neuras.- pontuou – Quer que eu o ajude a detectar a sujeira do seu pai?- mudou e assunto deixando Sirius um pouco desconfortável.

—Sim.

—Teremos uma reunião com o grupo essa semana, as terças como sempre. É a última do ano. Durante o sétimo temos planos que será difícil manter o grupo unido.

—O que quer dizer?

—Bem, James, Lily e eu vamos lutar pela Ordem, assim como você. Remus e Dorcas estão pensando, eles tem a Amanda.- Mellani franziu o cenho ao mencionar os dois e Sirius ficou confuso. Finalmente chegaram em frente ao quadro da grifinória e aproveitaram outro estudante que saia para entrarem sem tratarem com a mulher gorda. O retrato ainda era ressentido com Sirius e Mellani por todas as brincadeiras. Desceram as escadas e pararam perto do sofá, sem prestar muita atenção em volta.

—Por que o tom de desagrado?

—É que eles são nossos amigos e eu... Não é justo que eles sejam forçados a criar uma criança só porque o verdadeiro pai está sendo um canalha igual o meu foi. – Sirius cruzou os braços- E Remus quer lutar nessa guerra, mas além da Dorcas agora tem a Amanda de fator de risco para ele. Isso é complicado. Sem contar que eles têm 16 anos. Como vão lidar com uma filha de quatro anos assim do nada? Eu enlouqueceria se tivesse uma criança daqui uns dois anos, imagina só agora. Dorcas chama minha tia na lareira todos os dias, apenas pra contar uma história para Amanda, eles estão...Se afogando nisso. Não vão aproveitar nada da juventude por causa de uma criança que nem é deles. Sem contar que... O Remus foi jogado em tudo isso. Eu não quero nem pensar em como anda a cabeça dele nessas horas. – Sirius coçou o queixo e depois cruzou os braços.

—Acho que está tirando eles por você. Dorcas ama a irmã dela, esteve presente no nascimento da Amanda e cuidava dela como se fosse sua filha antes mesmo da mãe morrer. E pode apostar, Remus sabe muito mais o que faz do que qualquer um de nós. Ele ama a Doe e ama a Amanda.

—Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas eu vejo a situação de fora e fico apavorada por eles. -Sirius riu e ela o socou no braço- É muita responsabilidade de uma vez.

—Ainda bem que a vida é minha.- Mellani e Sirius pularam ao ouvir a voz de Remus e olharam para o sofá. Ele fechou o livro que lia e levantou encarando o casal. Sirius ficou sem jeito e Mellani mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto olhava para todos os cantos menos para ele.

—E como você se sente sobre isso?- Mellani perguntou na maior cara de pau e Sirius segurou o riso. Remus revirou os olhos.

—Me sinto no dever de avisar. Nunca deixem Dorcas ouvir algo assim. Ela já está muito abalada com tudo que anda acontecendo em nossas vidas. Não precisa de especulação e falta de fé dos amigos.

—Eu...- Mellani começou, mas Remus levantou a mão e a fez parar de falar.

—Não precisa justificar, já falou tudo que acha, sem problemas. Só guarde pra você, ok?

—Ela não falou nada de mais Remus. Só está assustada por vocês.

—Eu estou assustado por mim mesmo!- falou aumentando o sussurro e Sirius arregalou os olhos- Não preciso de ninguém cutucando a ferida além do meu pai, que fica me chamando de louco irresponsável a cada 5 segundos. Muito obrigado.- o Maroto juntou o livro no peito e saiu de cena com raiva. Mellani coçou a cabeça e encarou Sirius com uma careta.

—Acho que a gente devia ter oferecido uma conversa amiga, né?- Sirius assentiu e coçou o queixo dando graças ao sentir a barba começando a crescer.

Sirius contou a James o que houve mais cedo entre Mellani e Remus e o Potter explicou que Remus estava realmente apavorado com tudo isso, mas disse que o Lupin não se sentia obrigado a estar junto de Dorcas e Amanda, ele queria estar ao lado delas, só tinha medo de estragar tudo. Sirius ficou mais aliviado e James falou para pegarem leve uma vez que logo seria lua cheia e por isso o amigo estava tão exaltado.

Sirius se jogou na cama cansado e logo entrou num mundo de sonhos. No começo sua mente o levou a coisas normais de seu cotidiano, depois uma mistura de coisas onde hora ele era Jared e depois era Sirius. Teve um pesadelo tão agitado com o tal Jared morrendo pela a espada de alguém que acordou arfando e suado.

Quando abriu os olhos deu um pulo na cama pegando a varinha. Alguém o observava ao lado da cama. Seu coração estava disparado e num instante ele estava em pé, na outra extremidade, apontando a varinha para o inimigo. O cérebro voltou lentamente a fazer sentido nas coisas e ele finalmente conseguiu ver quem estava do outro lado.

—Helena?- sussurrou apavorado ao ver a fantasma. Ainda não tinha baixado a varinha. Ela o olhou com aqueles olhos tristes

—Me desculpa. Eu não queria te causar dor. – murmurou sincera. Sirius continuou olhando-a de maneira selvagem, como um bicho acuado.

—Como veio aqui? Por que veio aqui? Não sabe que é pervertido invadir o quarto de alguém pra observar essa pessoa dormir?- resmungou ultrajado – Podia estar pelado!- E por sorte estava com sua cueca- O que você quer?

—Baixe a varinha. Não há nenhum mal que possa me fazer. Já estou morta.

—Eu aprendi uns feitiços pra me livrar de fantasma. E são tão dolorosos quanto o que fez na minha cabeça!- sussurrou escandalizado.

—Só quero me desculpar.

—Ok, agora saí daqui.

—Você não precisa ter medo de mim. Sou sua amiga.

—Eu não sou otário de cair na sua conversa de novo. Você quase me matou, fiquei três meses numa cama de hospital, sonhando com suas histórias loucas- Sirius não percebia que aumentava o tom dos sussurros.

—Jared...

—Para!- falou num tom mais alto- Não me chama assim. Eu não sou o Jared, eu não sei porque me confundiu com seu namoradinho morto, mas eu não sou ele.

—Você é e você se lembrou!

—Não, eu só alucinei com algo que você enfiou na minha cabeça. Meu nome é Sirius e essa vida aqui.- apontou para o chão- É o que eu tenho, é o que sou! E não uma fantasia de uma pessoa solitária que não aceita que morreu.- Helena arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco, o olhava entre indignada e ferida.

—Essa é sua única vida Sirius? Você tem certeza?- ela andou até ele como se a cama não existisse e o encarou com um que de desprezo e raiva que o deixou perturbado- Já se esqueceu do que te aconteceu?- ele deu um passo para trás, com medo do que ela faria com ele.

—Não me toca.- a varinha ainda em riste. Helena fez um movimento de mão e a varinha dele voou para debaixo da cama, ela se aproximou e ele a olhou com medo.

—Se continuar se limitando não vai aprender o que precisa e vai perder Gwen novamente. – em seguida a fantasma sumiu de sua frente. Sirius deu um passo para trás encostando na cama de James e deu um pulo quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou arfando e com a mão no peito. James o olhava desconfiado e um tanto quanto chocado:

—Sirius, por que a Dama Cinzenta estava aqui? – Sirius agachou e enfiou a mão embaixo da cama para pegar a varinha. Depois que a retomou sentou em seu próprio leito e encarou o amigo. Estava apavorado e agora sem saber o que dizer a James. E ao que parecia sua expressão denunciava as emoções já que o Potter o encarava perplexo- Sirius?

—Eu...- deu de ombros sem conseguir se pronunciar.

—Foi ela quem bagunçou com você? Foi por causa dela que ficou em coma?- Sirius assentiu- E não disse nada ao diretor?

—Foi culpa minha, ela não está atacando alunos por aí. Ela não virou um poltergeist perigoso se é isso que quer saber. Estão seguros.

—Quem são Jared e Gwen?

—Pessoas que ela confundiu. Ela acha que eu sou um tal de Jared e tentou me induzir a lembrar disso, por isso meu cérebro deu um pane.

—Não acha que Dumbledore deveria saber?

—Não!- exclamou cansado e encarou James com súplica- Não, eu não...

—Por que?

—Eu tenho vergonha, não quero que ninguém saiba, não queria nem que você soubesse. Eu... Eu não sei porque estou assim em relação a esse assunto, mas...

—Ela tentou te matar!

—Só me deixa quieto.- Sirius pediu se jogando na cama e sentindo um frio intenso no peito. O que era aquilo? Por que a Dama Cinzenta ainda insistia naquela história sem pé nem cabeça? Por que seu coração estava tão triste e angustiado?

—/_

A reunião com o grupo de treinamento foi algo memorável para o Maroto. Ele pode ver quanto todos evoluíram e o quanto sua ausência os fez amadurecer mais. Carter e James fizeram um ótimo trabalho juntos e Sirius achou por bem deixar a liderança nas mãos do Potter. Ele tinha feito bem da última vez.

Também ficou feliz de ver as pulseiras comunicadoras e os progressos de Marlene e Amus como espiões. Ele conversou com James e Remus para deixá-los a par do plano que tinha. No último dia de aula ele e Mellani estavam repassando os planos. Iriam até o largo grimmauld pela lareira do cabeça de javali e voltariam a noite, para pegar o trem sem levantar suspeitas pela manhã. Ele não tinha dito nada nem mesmo para Regulus.

Se esquivar pela escola não foi difícil, o problema foi usar a lareira do Cabeça de Javali sem que o dono percebesse.

—Ok. – Sirius murmurou depois de quase derreter no calor da manhã observando os fregueses da espelunca- James, Remus, é a vez de vocês. Dorcas, faça sua entrada.- A loira assentiu e entrou no cabeça de javali de mãos dadas com Remus. Pediram uma cerveja e começaram a se beijar- Vai James.- O Maroto entrou tentando segurar o riso. O Potter começou a berrar com Remus e Dorcas. Mellani e Sirius entraram um pouco depois e sentaram numa mesa a parte, pedindo petiscos para comer.

O dono não parecia se importar com a gritaria e o único freguês do local estava bêbado demais jogado num canto para dar importância. James e Remus começaram a se empurrar e nem isso surtiu efeito. O moreno então pegou uma garrafa do balcão e quebrou na parede apontando a ponta afiada para Remus:

—Vocês me traíram eu vou matar os dois!

—Já chega!- O pançudo dono do bar gritou e pegou os três retirando-os do local. Quando a porta bateu atrás do homem Sirius e Mellani correram para lareira. Primeiro foi ela, indo para o caldeirão furado, logo depois ele. Ao chegar viu Mellani rindo muito e riu junto dela. Saíram do Caldeirão Furado na maior descrição, olhando para os lados para não serem seguidos.

—Eu vou te dar cobertura dentro do escritório, ok?- Mellani assentiu.

—Certeza que não terá ninguém na sua casa?

—Sim. Walburga está no curso de etiqueta torturando vida de crianças malcriadas, Orion está sei lá onde, nunca está em casa. Minha tia Lucretia está em casa, mas com certeza dopada de poções pra dormir como faz toda tarde. Minhas primas não moram mais lá. Apenas os elfos, mas se os mandar calar a boca eles não dirão nada. – a loira assentiu. Foram a pé até a casa dos Black e Mellani apertou a mão de Sirius, olhando-o ansiosa.

—Por que sinto que algo não vai sair bem?

—Por que são os Black.- ela assentiu e finalmente entraram. Sirius subiu as escadas, checando alguns cômodos e quando ficou claro que não havia ninguém em casa ele abriu o escritório para Mellani entrar. Ela olhou em volta e depois andou até o meio do lugar. Sirius ficou encostado na porta, de braços cruzados, olhando-a.

Ela fechou os olhos e depois os abriu, olhando mais uma vez em volta. Pegou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço enquanto encostava a ponta no chão. Sirius sentiu uma energia por todo o piso de madeira e viu uma luz correndo pelas paredes. Mellani seguiu o olhar por todo canto e ambos viram luz branca se concentrando no canto esquerdo do recinto. Mellani andou até lá e fez um movimento de varinha, murmurando mais coisas que Sirius não entendeu. Uma bola de energia se formou na frente deles e jogou Mellani longe.

—Merda. – ela exclamou enquanto levantava- Estou bem.- murmurou antes que Sirius falasse algo. Levantou e foi novamente até o local. A bola de energia impregnada na parede a arremessou mais duas vezes. Ela bufou zangada e fez o feitiço mais uma vez, finalmente se livrando do que quer que fosse aquilo. Em seguida ela tocou na parede e puxou o papel, rasgando a rebuscada decoração. Sirius viu uma porta de armário e piscou surpreso- Olá segredos sujos.- Mellani murmurou num tom travesso que deixou o Black arrepiado. O armário estava cheio de envelopes e ela os pegou. Sirius e ela sentaram no chão, analisando o que continha dentro. Em sua maioria eram documentos antigos e inúteis sobre propriedades que já não estavam mais em domínio dos Black e comprovantes de pagamento.

—Bingo!- Mellani murmurou e balançou um registro para Sirius. Ele pegou o papel da mão dela- Propriedade comprada dois anos atrás, quando seu pai virou chefe do departamento de leis internacionais. Fica no interior da França em Marshella. Um lugar que aparentemente nem existe no mapa. E aqui, hum. Uma pequena listinha de afazeres. – Sirius notou nomes e ao lado deles notas- Clif Eastwood, pago. Harysson, departamento de objetos mágicos, não aceitou pagamento... Grifado em vermelho. Hum! Isso é muito, muito bom. Nos dá uma dica do que Voldemort está fazendo. Certamente seu pai precisou de dinheiro, por isso vendeu algumas propriedades, ou esses documentos são falsos...-Mellani coçou a cabeça e continuou fuçando nos papéis- Muita coisa boa por aqui.-

Ouviram o barulho da porta e a voz de Orion. Mellani o olhou de olhos arregalados e Sirius levantou de pronto. Com um feitiço colocaram tudo de volta no local, menos o último envelope. Mellani selou o papel que tinha rasgado e com a ajuda de Sirius deixaram tudo como estava. Ela enrolou as folhas e enfiou na barra da calça, cobrindo com a camisa. Sirius levou o dedo ao lábio pedindo silêncio e abriu a porta silenciosamente. Ouviu alguém ressoando o nariz e esperou. Passos apressados para cima.

—Me ouça agora!- Orion gritou e Sirius pediu que Mellani esperasse. Deixaram apenas uma fresta da porta aberta e ambos colocaram os olhos ali, para ver o que acontecia. Walburga subia as escadas, estava com um olho roxo e ignorava Orion.

—Eu estou fazendo o que mandou! Não pode...

—Eu vou fazer, quero os dois encaminhados. Regulus já deveria ter parado de andar com aquela gente e Sirius deveria estar na academia igual a ele. Quero os dois aqui essas férias.

—Sirius está...

—Ele está mentindo!- Sirius franziu o cenho- Tudo mentira daquele fedelho de merda para se livrar da obrigações com a família.

—Que obrigações Orion?

—Não me teste!- o homem apertou o braço dela e a fez descer alguns degraus- Você também está faltando com obrigações Walburga.- e a colou contra si. Sirius fez uma careta, ele e Mellani trocaram um olhar constrangido quando viram o jeito que Walburga e Orion estavam. Sirius pensou em fechar a porta e esperar, mas algo lhe impediu e ele continuou olhando para o casal.

—Te dei dois filhos homens Orion. Cumpri minha obrigação.

—Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar? Você é minha mulher.- e puxou alguns botões do vestido- me deve obediência- Segurou-a bruscamente pelos cabelos e em seguida a jogou no chão. – Ajoelha.

—O...O que?

—Ajoelha!- ele mandou irritado e ela assim o fez- Eu estou muito, muito irritado com aqueles pirralhos. Já disse, se não me fizer feliz e não cuidar deles direito eu irei pessoalmente dar meu jeito. Igual fazia antes. – e começou a abrir o cinto- Agora você vai me chupar direito, como se você estivesse gostando, entendeu? E não com aquela cara que fez quando concebemos nosso segundo filho.- riu e nesse instante Sirius sentiu seu estômago gelar e sua garganta fechar.

—Orion. Eles são praticamente adultos.

—Eu tenho todos os direitos legais perante eles ainda Walburga, acho até que fui muito frouxo- suspirou como se tivesse mudado de ideia e a fez levantar dos degraus da escada bruscamente- Se eu tivesse sido mais presente talvez Sirius não tivesse desviado tanto. Você os protegeu demais, mas... O que posso fazer se não...-Tocou-a libidinosamente- Se me paga tão bem para deixá-los pra lá. Vou confessar, era divertido ver o pânico deles, mas é muito, muito mais delicioso controlar uma pessoa adulta e tão...Tão dona de si feito você. Querida, nossa família será perfeita. -Beijou-a bruscamente e a puxou escadas a baixo, até encostá-la na parede perto do escritório. Virou o rosto dela para a parede.

—Orion, assim não, por favor.

—Shiuuu. O que dói mais? Isso ou seus filhos em perigo?

—Eu dei Regulus nas mãos de comensais, como você pediu Orion, eu fiz tudo que pediu!- Ela exclamou desesperada- E você...Você mente pra mim!

—Alphard não está mais aqui pra te proteger. Ele ficou com medo de mim, ele foi embora, não quis mais ver os sobrinhos dele porque a única pessoa que se importa com aqueles garotos é você Walburga, apenas você. E quem se importa com você? Sua mãe quis se livrar de você te jogando nos meus braços, seu irmão fugiu, seus filhos te odeiam. Você não percebe? Apenas eu me importo com você. E ainda me chama de monstro. Eu te amo querida. Só eu te amo. Sou o único capaz de amar alguém como você.- Sirius registrou brevemente a exclamação baixa de Mellani e engoliu em seco, sentindo o característico sabor de lágrimas e revolta prenderem em sua garganta. O choque o paralisou.

—Me desculpe. – ela sussurrou entre lágrimas- Eu... eu... Só não assim.

—Eu sou a única pessoa que se importa com você e ainda está me negando um sexo de costas? Você me deve tanto, me deve até a vida dos seus filhos ingratos. Que você tanto ama e não estão nem aí pra você. -Sirius viu a mãe fechar os olhos com nojo e mágoa- Você até tinha Regulus, mas agora que o enviou para a academia...Qualquer pingo de afeição que ele tinha se extinguiu completamente. Mas não se preocupe.- ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela- Eu estou aqui- colou seu corpo ao lado e começou a levantar o vestido da mulher. Ela começou a chorar- Shiuuu.

Sirius sentiu como se seu mundo saísse do eixo. Seu peito apertou e seus olhos estancaram arregalados na cena que se desenrolava. Ele sentiu frio e uma queimação ao mesmo tempo, sua mente rodando, rodando, tudo sem sentido e aos poucos encaixando-se em sua mente.

O jeito de sua mãe, tudo que ela fez... O choque não o deixava se mover. Ele não conseguia descrever o que sentia dentro de si. Revolta? Choque? Medo? Culpa? Ódio? Era como se tudo isso virasse um bolo só dentro de si e quando viu Orion forçar sua mãe daquela maneira ele lembrou de como encontrou Mellani no escritório do senhor Pottter, com Avery em cima dela.

E então ele lembrou de quando tinha quatro anos de idade e sua mãe trancou ele e Regulus dentro do quarto, lhes beijando a testa e os olhando preocupada.

"Fiquem quieitinhos, papai chegou, mamãe volta logo, ok? Só fiquem quietinhos" uma jovem Walburga sussurrou para ambos. Ele e Regulus se abraçaram dentro do quarto enquanto ouviam o choro da mãe e barulhos estranhos vindos do pai.

Essa lembrança o atingiu como uma onda gelada e assim como alguém que passou muito tempo embaixo da água Sirius puxou o ar, deixando todos aqueles sentimentos tomarem seu corpo. Seus dedos formigaram e faíscas verdes saíram da ponta:

—Sirius...-Mellani murmurou voltando a si quando viu o que estava acontecendo. A porta onde estavam apoiados começou a tremer- Sirius...- Orion largou Walburga, olhando em volta.

—O que é isso?- o mais velho perguntou irritado e fechou as calças, preocupado que alguém tivesse entrado em seu escritório. Walburga baixou o vestido, envergonhada com o abuso e engoliu em seco, sentindo-se horrível.

A porta do escritório abriu e Sirius saiu de lá. Começou a andar em direção ao pai sem dizer uma só palavra.

— O que você está fazendo aqui seu fedelho?- O Black não via nada a sua frente, seu corpo inteiro formigava de ódio, ele estava tomado por algo que nunca sentiu.

—Sirius, o que...- Walburga começou e parou quando Sirius se aproximou do pai e o segurou pelo pescoço com uma mão. Orion começou a engasgar e Sirius continuou apertando, os olhos injetados de ódio. Orion conseguiu lhe dar um safanão na cabeça e Sirius cambaleou soltando-o.

Orion pegou a varinha quando viu que Sirius vinha para cima de si novamente, mas o rapaz foi mais rápido e sacou a varinha, protegendo-se do feitiço. Sirius só queria ver a expressão de pavor nele, como viu em sua mãe e como ele e Regulus tinham por tanto tempo na presença daquele homem.

—Escuta seu...- Sirius o atingiu no braço esquerdo, fazendo-o recuar. Orion não disse mais nada enquanto Sirius o atacava, se defendia com maestria, começando a irritar Sirius- Você vai pra cadeia Sirius, se continuar como está. Vai pra cadeia, apodrecer lá enquanto eu faço o que quiser com a sua mamãezinha e com seu precioso irmão.-

Sirius continuou com a expressão de ódio no rosto. Os olhos injetados de fúria, mas nenhuma palavra saía de sua boca, o que preocupava a todos, uma vez que ele era muito explosivo e falante. Sirius desarmou seu pai e lançou um levicorpos. Em seguida o soltou com força, fazendo-o cair no chão. Logo depois se aproximou, pisou no peito do pai e com todo ódio que sentia apontou a varinha para ele e proferiu:

—Crucio.- O homem se contorceu e o reflexo dele brilhou nos olhos de Sirius- Crucio!- Bradou mais alto querendo infligir toda a dor que podia no mais velho- Crucio!- Gritou mais alto ainda vendo o homem soltar sangue peça boca- CRUCIO- Rosnou em meio ao grito, com um olhar ensandecido. Anos de abuso, anos de pressão psicológica, anos de medo, anos de uma vida horrível. Anos odiando sua mãe quando deveria odiar apenas a ele. – Crucio!- Rosnou mais uma vez. Orion praticamente desmaiou de tanta dor e Sirius tirou o pé do peito dele. Andou em volta do corpo dolorido do pai e chutou-o no rosto- Verme. Você não passa de um verme. - Apontou varinha novamente para ele- Crucio.-

E manteve por cerca de quatro minutos enquanto ouvia os gritos agoniados do pai, ignorando os apelos de Mellani e o choro de Walburga.

Sentia tanto ódio que o mataria a qualquer momento. Liberou seu pai da maldição e o puxou pela gola da camisa.

— Olhe bem nos meus olhos, olhe bem. Eu não vou te matar, porque é nesse momento que uma vida de dor, miséria e sofrimento começa pra você. -cuspiu na cara do homem e o jogou no chão. Levantou a varinha e sacudiu o corpo quase morto de Orion fazendo-o bater nas paredes da casa. Quando o homem parou de reclamar ele se aproximou e mediu sua pulsação. Ainda vivo.

O reanimou com feitiço e abriu a boca para falar, mas Orion estava com um olhar perdido, típico olhar dos loucos e não formulava uma palavra coerente. Ao olhar para Sirius gritou em horror e desmaiou.

Sirius não se sentia melhor com aquilo, pelo contrário. Quando o pai desmaiou ele sentiu apenas desespero. Olhou para Mellani que o encarava chocada e de boca aberta e depois para sua mãe que estava sentada no chão, ainda chorando.

—Mãe.- se ajoelhou na frente dela e segurou seu rosto com ternura. Olho-a preocupado, procurando alguma injuria além do olho roxo- Mãe...-chamou com a voz tremida, feito um menino de cinco anos com muito medo- Me perdoa mãe, me perdoa.- ele segurou o rosto da mais velha com ambas as mãos e ela começou a chorar- Mãe eu..- abraçou-a, descansando o rosto dela em seu peito- Mãe...Eu...- começou a chorar ao ouvir o pranto da mãe. Segurou novamente o rosto dela e a olhou nos olhos.

—Me perdoa.- ela murmurou e Sirius não aguentou. Sua alma quebrou ao meio e ele assentiu, chorando muito, sentindo-se a pessoa mais imbecil do mundo. Como ele nunca tinha notado? Soluçou assentindo freneticamente:

—E-eu...E-eu- soluçou- Sinto muito mãe- murmurou e Walburga o abraçou.

—Eu te amo querido.- Ela sussurrou ninando-o em seu colo feito uma criança pequena. Sirius fechou os olhos e enquanto chorava se imaginou pequeno, com cinco anos, quando ainda adorava sua mãe e a tinha como uma heroína, na época em que faria de tudo pelo amor dela. Soluçou contra o peito da mãe, encharcando a roupa dela e sentindo o carinho que ela dispensava em seus cabelos.

**N/A: Ai meooo deussss! Que capítulo intenso, que capítulo intenso e lindo! Gente, não sabem como foi emocionante e lindo pra mim escrever esse cap. E quando estava editando-o fiquei pensando "essa coisa tem vida própria" sério, não percebi que as coisas tinham tomado esse rumo até editar o cap. Bem, acho que depois desse outro tapa de verdade no meio da cara o Sirius vai começar a rever muuuuuuito mais coisas, não é? Toda a história tem dois lados, nosso Black favorito está aprendendo isso de uma maneira bem difícil. E aí flores do meu jardim, o que estão achando? **


	31. Capítulo 30: Morrem heróis

**Capítulo 30: morrem heróis**

**Apesar de doer, serei o primeiro a dizer que eu estava errado. Oh, sei que provavelmente estou muito atrasado para tentar me desculpar pelos meus erros, mas eu só quero que você saiba.- Bruno mars**

—Então, esse homem entrou na casa, atacou aos três e deixou o senhor Black nesse estado?- O Auror perguntou a Walburga pela última vez. Ela assentiu enquanto ainda era amparada por Mellani e Sirius- E vocês não estavam na escola porque ajudariam na demonstração do curso de etiqueta. – Mellani assentiu e o auror coçou a cabeça repassando a descrição física do agressor. Orion estava no ST Mungos em estado extremamente delicado e ninguém sabia se ele acordaria ou não. Walburga não seria muito questionada pelos aurores. Sua palavra era lei para eles e para os comensais.

—Acha que pode ter sido alguém da Ordem?- o homem questionou e Walburga deu de ombros, seu estado emocional ajudando para convencer o homem.

—Eu só quero que o encontrem, usou a varinha de meu próprio filho para não ser pego.- terminou a mulher. Algum tempo depois os aurores deixaram a casa e Walburga subiu para tomar banho. Quando a mulher saiu do recinto Sirius jogou-se no sofá da sala e Mellani sentou ao lado dele. O Black jogou o corpo para trás e levou as mãos ao rosto. Suspirou sem conseguir absorver o que tinha feito com o próprio pai. Não conseguia colocar em um só cenário o que tinha feito por sua mãe e o que Orion tinha feito a todos eles durante aqueles anos.

—Sirius?- Mellani murmurou preocupada e ele sentiu o peito comprimir

—Eu...-tirou as mãos do rosto e suspirou- Eu quase o matei Mellani. Eu quase o matei.

—Você estava fora de si, Sirius.

—Isso não justifica. Não quero o sangue dele em minhas mãos. Não o dele. Eu não... Eu não parei pra pensar eu só... Eu... Como ele pode? Usando os próprio filhos pra acuar a esposa.- encarou Mellani completamente desolado- Por que não foi embora depois de ver tudo isso? Eu posso me tornar meu pai algum dia. Isso não te assusta?- Mellani segurou o rosto dele e o olhou nos olhos.

—Você nunca será o seu pai. É bem melhor que ele. E eu não vou a lugar algum pra longe de você.- Sirius sorriu fracamente e ela o abraçou. Sirius praticamente deitou no colo dela e sentiu um beijo nos cabelos.

—Eu só...Passei a minha vida inteira pensando que eu conhecia minha mãe. Pensando que ela nunca tinha dado a mínima pro que acontecia com a gente e julgando, julgando tanto. E agora eu... Só o que ela fez, durante toda minha vida, foi nos proteger daquele monstro. E nem sempre ela podia controlá-lo. Regulus percebeu, por que eu não pude?

—Por que estava centrado de mais em sua própria dor para perceber a dela.- Mellani sussurrou.

—E eu posso ter o sangue de Orion em minhas mãos a qualquer momento...Eu só faço as coisas sem pensar. Eu...

—Sirius.- Mellani o fez encará-la- Qualquer um reagiria assim no seu lugar.

—Eu não queria dar razão a ele. Por que seria o tipo de reação que ele teria. Fazendo igual a ele eu me tornei ele, mesmo que por alguns minutos. Eu não sei eu...Nem me reconheço agora, falando tudo que penso.

—Você ainda está em choque.

—Eu não sei, quando a vi, daquele jeito, sendo subjugada, forçada a... Eu lembrei de quando era pequeno e a adorava e...- Sirius soluçou e as lágrimas voltaram a cair. Ele mal se reconhecia de tão baixa que estava sua guarda. Começou a sentir a cabeça doer de uma maneira preocupante. Se aconchegou mais contra o peito de Mellani e fechou os olhos. Tentou relaxar, mas a dor de cabeça não ia embora.

—Sirius? Você está bem? Está tremendo.

—Muita dor.- sussurrou quase sem terminar a frase. Mellani o deitou no sofá com cuidado e o olhou com preocupação. Sirius fechou os olhos e sentiu as mãos dela em suas têmporas. Começou a respirar profundamente, lembrando das técnicas de relaxamento de Dumbledore. Aos poucos foi imaginando seu lugar de paz, a cachoeira, a clareira, tudo lhe relaxando e diminuindo as dores. Em 10 minutos ele estava mais estável, ainda com dor, mas melhorando. Abriu os olhos e viu Mellani o olhando com tanta preocupação que seu coração bateu mais fraco- Estou bem, boneca.- sorriu de canto e ela meneou a cabeça negativamente.

—Precisamos voltar para escola.

—Não posso deixá-la. Não depois de tudo.

—Mas Sirius...

—Mellani, eu não posso sair daqui com um monte de coisas pra resolver com Walburga.

—Eu sei mas...

—Pode usar minha lareira, direto para o 3 vassouras. Vai pra escola, apenas Reg pode saber o que houve. Ninguém mais do grupo. Tentem encobrir minha ausência amanhã e peça pra Reg trazer minhas coisas.

—James e Remus questionarão.

—Diga apenas que houve um problema sério, que não deixei você contar. Eu vou contar a eles quando puder, mas não quero que ninguém além do Reg saiba que...Mandei Orion para o ST mungus em estado grave. – Mellani assentiu preocupada.

—Não vou te deixar aqui sozinho. Ainda está mal. -Sirius não discutiu e Mellani só foi embora quando Sirius provou que estava bem. Quando sua garota sumiu pela lareira a porta da frente se abriu num estrondo. Sirius levantou com a varinha em punho, pronto para atacar quem quer que fosse. Baixou a guarda assim que viu seu tio Alphard entrando na casa com os olhos preocupados e beirando ao desespero.

—Sirius! – se aproximou- Fiquei sabendo... Fiquei sabendo o que houve. Céus!- O homem o puxou pra si, abraçando-o paternalmente e Sirius fechou os olhos, de cenho franzido.

—Tio Alphard.- murmurou contra o ombro do mais velho.

—Senti tanto sua falta garoto.

—Eu também tio...- se afastaram e Alphard segurou-lhe o rosto e o olhou com ternura.

—O que houve de verdade?- Sirius voltou para a sala de lazer e pegou a garrafa de brandy. Virou dois copos do jogo da mesinha de centro e serviu a si e ao tio. O mais velho sentou numa poltrona e Sirius em outra. O Black mais novo começou a beber, os olhos grudados no carpete de mal gosto- Sirius?

—Eu que fiz aquilo.- arqueou as sobrancelhas e tomou mais um gole- Eu quase o matei e se Mellani não tivesse me parado eu o teria matado. – rosnou a última palavra e tomou mais um gole do brandy, sentindo o líquido âmbar queimar por sua garganta- E sem hesitar. – levantou os olhos e encarou o tio- Você tem ideia do que presenciei? Tem ideia do que sua irmã vem passando durante todos esses anos? – Alphard abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Sirius pode ver muitas coisas na expressão do tio, menos surpresa ou curiosidade. O mais novo levantou, completamente enojado e chocado- Você sabia!

—Sirius...

—Você sabia o que estava acontecendo com a sua irmã e não fez nada...- Sirius começou a andar de um lado para o outro, a cabeça rodando em mil pensamentos de indignação. Encarou o tio, sem acreditar que o homem que tanto admirou tinha deixado a própria irmã nas mãos de alguém como Orion- Por que foi embora? Foi mesmo por que quis?

—Sirius...- Alphard o olhou preocupado e Sirius torceu a boca em nojo, os gestos de mão traduzindo o quanto estava indignado. Encarou o tio com fúria e rosnou:

—A verdade tio Alphard. Eu quero a verdade.- o homem o encarou com preocupação e culpa.

—Eu os deixei porque quis. – Sirius arfou e o encarou extremamente decepcionado- Eu era apenas um garoto na época. Não muito mais velho do que é agora. Eu estava sufocado vivendo aqui... Eu não aguentava Orion, nem o jeito que Walburga fazia de tudo para defendê-lo... Só mais tarde fiquei sabendo da verdade. Mas eu não quis voltar.

—Por que?

—Vocês não eram meus filhos. Eu tinha minha própria vida para cuidar.- Sirius arregalou os olhos, o herói de sua infância, a pessoa a quem confiou. A pessoa que esperou para lhe salvar... Seu coração quebrou em mil pedaços.

—Como é?

—Eu era como você Sirius, gostava de bebidas, farras, mulheres... Eu tentei ficar por você e por seu irmão, mas eu nunca suportei essa casa. – Sirius sentiu o peito inflar de raiva e ressentimento.

—Você nos deixou porque...- Começou a arfar e voltou a andar de um lado para o outro- Por que não podia deixar sua vida de sexo e bebidas? – suspirou profundamente- Nos deixou sem esperança, morando com um homem abusivo porque não era nosso pai? Você é nosso tio, tem nosso sangue! – Gritou revoltado.

—Você faria o mesmo se estivesse em meu lugar! Você não entende...

—Não! Eu não entendo.- o olhou com mágoa, os olhos marejados. – Você era tudo que eu tinha.- murmurou choroso- Era tudo que eu tinha! Eu fiquei, durante dois anos inteiros, olhando pela janela do meu quarto todas as noites...Esperando te ver chegar. Mas você só voltou duas vezes, quando eu tinha 11 anos e agora. – sussurrou- Por que você voltou agora?

—Eu estou arrependido. Eu quero ajudar sua mãe.

—Agora?- soltou um riso frouxo e sem esperanças- Qual o problema com essa família?

—Somos disfuncionais.

—O caralho com isso! Você é cumplice de abuso!

—Pare com isso Alphard, você sempre soube como Orion era! – uma voz vinda da porta da sala rosnou, surpreendendo Sirius.

—Lucretia.- O Black mais velho encarou alguém atrás de Sirius e o mais jovem encolheu-se ao ouvir a voz da tia.

—Você e Cygnus nunca deram a mínima para o que sua irmã estava passando! Sempre souberam quem era Orion, mas sempre preocupados com suas próprias vidas. Walburga soube lidar com meu irmão tempo o suficiente sem sua proteção e as coisas só pioraram quando você tentou ajudar!

—Seu irmão é um doente.

—E você e Cygnus são outros.- Sirius olhava de um para o outro completamente chocado.

—Cale a boca velha seca!- Alphard resmungou. – Inventa essas coisas dos filhos dos outros só porque não pode ter seus próprios!

—Pelo menos não tive nenhum filho que fugiu com um trouxa igual a desafora caçula de Cygnus! E mantenho a ordem da casa...

—Nem seu marido te aguentou velha seca! Bateu as botas, segundo o que você diz!

—Chega!- Sirius gritou irritadíssimo e com a cabeça doendo- Estou cansado da mesma ladainha desde que me entendo por gente. Tem pessoas sofrendo embaixo desse teto há anos e vocês só conseguem brigar pra saber qual lado da família é mais digno! Nenhum de vocês é digno. Você é um egoísta de merda! E você...- encarou sua tia com desgosto- Já passou da hora de morrer!- a velha o olhou ofendida.

—Você quer a verdade filho? A verdade é que sua mãe é uma prostituta disfarçada que meu irmãozinho colocou no lugar! Ficava de sacanagem com esse aí! Com o próprio irmão! Debaixo do nariz do meu querido Orion!

—Mentira!- Alphard estava vermelho de raiva e Sirius arregalou os olhos.

—Nunca se perguntou por que seu pai te odeia tanto? É porque você é fruto de _incesto_.-Lucretia levantou um pouco o queixo ao dizer a palavra e Sirius viu no rosto dela o prazer de contar aquilo e o nojo ao mesmo tempo.

—Mentira! – Alphard gritou de novo.

—Sua mãe só colhe o que planta. Ela é uma egoísta, manipuladora...- Sirius levou as mãos à cabeça e fechou os olhos sentindo muita dor- E eu sei que foi ela quem fez isso ao meu irmão. Eu vou denunciá-la...

—Cala a sua boca, velha insuportável!- Sirius gritou sentindo faíscas saírem pelos dedos. Lucretia abriu a boca para falar algo- Vá se entupir com suas poções para o sono novamente!- Sirius gritou e sentiu os olhos arderem com algo quente. Como se estivessem transbordando magia. A tia o olhou apavorada.

—Demônio.- acusou num sussurro medroso e saiu da sala.

—Sirius.- Alphard o chamou espantado e o mais novo piscou, sentindo a temperatura dos olhos voltar ao normal- Estava com os olhos amarelos e soltando...Energia.

—Não interessa.

—O que foi isso?

—Não interessa! Que história é essa? O que tia Lucretia estava dizendo?

—Orion sempre foi um homem doente, Sirius.

—Você e minha mãe tiveram um caso?

—Inferno, não! Que nojo!- E aquela reação foi extremamente sincera. O que deixou Sirius um pouco mais aliviado.- Você quer toda a verdade Sirius? Eu vou te contar. Mesmo que isso o faça me odiar ainda mais.- Sirius o encarou com raiva- Senta.

—Não.

—É melhor.

—Não!

—Ok. A história é longa. – Alphard sentou-se e Sirius continuou encarando-o de maneira desolada. O Maroto sentia-se desolado.

—Meu pai...- suspirou- Era extremamente severo... Seu avô morreu jovem. Pollux tinha tuberculose e naquela época era mais complicado, até para os bruxos. Doença sorrateira. Minha mãe tinha uma jovem de 17 anos e dois garotos de 15 e 13 pra criar... E ela era uma criatura feita para o luxo. – riu sem emoção- Irma Black era uma maluca. Acho que a loucura vem fácil pra nossa família, por causa dos casamentos entre primos. – Sirius resolveu sentar. Estava com medo do que viria a seguir.

—Orion tinha 27 anos quando voltou da França. Eu nem o conhecia, nem sua mãe. Ele triplicou a fortuna do pai e estava assumindo o cargo de chefe de execução das leis mágicas. Sua mãe tinha acabado de sair de Hogwarts. Cygnus sempre foi um tremendo imbecil elitista, desde criança, ficava nos dedurando para minha mãe. Mas Walburga.- Sorriu nostálgico- Ela tinha algo com ela... – Sorriu mais perdido na lembrança- Ela tinha acabado de terminar os estudos, queria fazer algo relacionado a leis internacionais. Para poder viajar por aí. Ou então cuidar de dragões. Nada que uma moça puro sangue de 17 anos pudesse fazer naquela época. Mas sua mãe costumava me segredar os planos de vida aventureira.

—Walburga? Isso é sério?

—De onde acha que tirou esse seu gosto por confusões? De Orion?- Alphard riu sarcástico- Sua mãe ainda é bonita hoje, mas quando tinha 17 já tinha 4 propostas de cortejos oficiais. Sua avó só estava escolhendo o casamento mais vantajoso. Ela era uma visão. Como quase todas as mulheres de nossa família.- Alphard encheu novamente seu copo- Sua prima Cissy não é nada perto do que sua mãe era com a idade dela. E assim como qualquer homem que não eram seus irmãos Orion ficou encantado por ela e minha digníssima mãe não pensou duas vezes em vender a filha. Irma só tinha amor por duas coisas, dinheiro e posição social. Orion tinha ambos. Sua mãe não teve muitas chances, coitadinha e seu pai... É um homem bonito ainda hoje. Naquela época.- Olhou para Sirius- Era idêntico a você. Só que engomadinho.- Sirius franziu o cenho diante o comentário- Sei que não gosta de comparações.

—Regulus também é parecido.

—Regulus lembra seu pai. Você é a imagem viva dele. Só que tem o coração no lugar certo.- Sirius bufou- Ele foi muito esperto, seu pai... Ao invés de se impor... Ficava comentando as viagens e os países que conhecia com todo charme do mundo. Claro que sua mãe se encantou, mas por mais apaixonada que estivesse ela... Não queria casar. Obviamente isso não foi uma opção. Sua mãe me confessava tudo e eu sabia que no fundo ela tinha alguma desconfiança quanto a Orion. O filho da mãe é um tremendo manipulador. Ao invés de se mostrar logo, foi conquistando-a. Fez a lua de mel ser perfeita, fez sua mãe pensar que era amada por ele. Ele era possessivo. De uma maneira doente. A fez se afastar das poucas amigas que tinha... Sua mãe estava convencida de que apenas ele a amava, além de mim é claro.

—Como...

—Sua avó era uma cachorra. Ela odiava Walburga por "roubar sua juventude" e por ser mais bonita do que ela foi. Ela sempre tratou Walburga muito mal. Seu avô nunca se importou com ela porque era mulher. Não tinha valor. E quanto a mim. Eu só dava trabalho. Era o irmão mais novo. A primeira figura masculina que ela teve, que a olhou com mais cuidado foi Orion. Só que ele é doente por ela. Até hoje. E a convivência veio, mostrando como ele realmente era. Perfeito aos olhos dos outros. Um casal perfeito, com um herdeiro, _menino_, em um ano de casamento. – engoliu em seco e Sirius sentiu o coração bater mais fraco.

— Orion tinha ciúme... Odiava até mesmo a atenção que ela dava a você, um recém-nascido! Depois que seu irmão nasceu começou a ficar pior... Ele a queria só pra si. Um manipulador perfeito. Ele aproveitava a inveja que ela tinha de nossa prima Dorea, porque Dorea tinha pais que a amavam, apesar de serem rígidos. Orion sempre soube como entrar na cabeça de uma pessoa. Ele já entrou na sua também. Ele nos manipula.- Sirius sabia que aquilo era verdade - Seu pai dizia que ele era família, que era o único que a amava. Ela me confessou isso. E infelizmente ela acreditou nisso. Um dia, quando eu decidi ir embora ela me confessou algo e isso me fez voltar a morar na mansão. – Sirius viu o desgosto e culpa no rosto do tio- Ela chegou aos prantos... Dizendo que Orion gostava de certas coisas na cama que a machucavam ou que a deixavam constrangida, mas quando recusava ele ficava... Ele achava que ela estava com outra pessoa. Chegou ao absurdo de pensar que eu tinha um caso com ela e que vocês não eram filhos dele.

—O que?- Sirius o olhou chocado.

— E enquanto ele pensava essas loucuras queria me atingir e começou a bater em vocês... Com raiva de mim e o suposto caso com sua mãe. Ele chegou a me ameaçar, dizendo que ela sempre seria apenas dele. – Sirius sentia a garganta fechada- Quando foram crescendo e ele viu como era parecidos com ele... Desistiu de me atormentar com isso... Walburga também me disse, completamente triste e enojada consigo mesma que as vezes ele trazia outras mulheres para a casa...- Ele engoliu sem seco- E se eu ela não participasse ele... Descontava em vocês, eu não entendia porque ela não o largava. Por que ela não envenenava a comida dele e isso me deixou com raiva. Pensando que a verdade era que ela...Gostava de tudo. Por qual motivo ela estaria com ele ainda?

—Porque seu grande e estúpido babaca, ele é um tremendo manipulador que usou dela desde os 17 anos. Ele a prendeu psicologicamente a ele. É assim que os abusos funcionam, seu grandessíssimo pedaço de merda!- Sirius falou baixo, sem forças para levantar e brigar, tamanho choque. – Você mesmo disse. Ele usou de charme, ganhou a confiança e o afeto dela e a fez se isolar do mundo, sentir que precisava dele. Sentir que não merecia ser amada. E quando ele percebeu que ela nos amava...- Sirius sentiu o peito comprimir de remorso e tristeza- Fez os próprios filhos se afastarem dela. Pra ela se sentir sozinha novamente, sem uma família...-Sirius se afundou mais na poltrona- Sem ninguém além dele.- terminou num sussurro mortificado. Fixou os olhos no chão.

—Eu estou envergonhado. Eu queria ser mais forte por ela, mas fui um fraco. Só que estou aqui agora. Se puder... Depois que os deixei...Fiquei com vergonha de voltar.- Sirius o olhos cinicamente:

—Não somos seus filhos.- falou com o queixo empinado- Não nos deve nada. – Suspirou- Vai embora.

—O que?

—Some da minha frente. Some da minha vida. Eu não preciso que você finja se preocupar pra quando sentir falta da sua vida antiga sumir novamente. Não preciso que suma quando eu mais precisar de você de novo!

—Eu estou aqui agora!- Sirius o encarou com desprezo.

—Eu não preciso de você agora. Sua irmã não precisa de você agora. Ela precisa dos filhos e nós precisamos da nossa mãe. Some daqui. Vai viver sua vida, como não se importou em viver todos esses anos! – Alphard continuou encarando-o e Sirius gritou, sentindo-se ferido por dentro- VAI EMBORA!- Alphard levantou e o olhou mais uma vez- Some!- e o tio foi embora. Sirius levou as mãos ao rosto e se afundou mais na poltrona. Tudo estava ruindo. Tudo que acreditou, tudo que pensou ser simplesmente... Desmoronou.

O Maroto passou longos minutos calado, com o rosto escondido nas mãos e tentou assimilar todas aquelas informações. Por fim ele respirou fundo e levantou. Saiu da sala e encarou as escadas sentindo o coração pequeno e finalmente subiu até o quarto de sua mãe. Parou na porta e levantou a mão, pronto para bater, mas ficou com a mão imóvel, seu coração batia fraco, tudo dentro de si revirava e ao mesmo tempo gelava, como se toda a tristeza do mundo tomasse conta de seu ser.

Ao invés de bater na porta girou a maçaneta lentamente e se surpreendeu ao ver sua mãe terminado de se vestir. As costas, onde logo a camisa escura cobriu, estava com marcas roxas e outras esverdeadas, quase sumindo, além de alguma cicatrizes. Franziu o cenho e bateu de leve. Walburga virou, surpresa, e terminou de puxar a blusa, enfiando-a por dentro da saia social e elegante.

Sirius ficou calado, encarando a mãe, sem saber o que dizer ou como agir. O que falar para uma pessoa que julgou erroneamente durante toda uma vida? Olhou-a de cima abaixo, lembrando-se de como a mãe sempre era elegante, e apesar da idade, bonita e com curvas certas e então se lembrou de como, de uma hora para outra, ela começou a se vestir feito uma velha antiquada do século passado.

Foi exatamente naquela época, quando Regulus ingressou de vez nos comensais e Sirius estava ocupado de mais gritando com ela e sendo deserdado... Será que ela ficou cansada dos abusos e começou a se vestir da pior maneira possível para Orion não deseja-la? E por que no momento ainda era elegante e sensual?

Espantou os pensamentos quando a mãe o questionou com o olhar.

—Posso entrar?- Perguntou baixinho e a mulher assentiu. Ele andou até metade do caminho e parou no centro do recinto, encarando a mulher a sua frente. Estava com vergonha de toda sua atitude mal criada e estupefato com tudo. Não sabia por onde começar e o que dizer a ela. Estava confuso, assustado..._Culpado_.

Walburga sentou na cama e tateou o colchão ao lado dela, convidando-o a sentar. Sirius foi, sentindo como se tivesse 5 anos de idade novamente. Sentou ao lado dela e segurou-lhe a mão com carinho e ternura. A última vez que fez isso tinha 7 anos de idade. Encarou suas mãos entrelaçadas. As unhas da mãe eram impecáveis, como tudo que se referia a ela. Como se quisesse esconder tudo aquilo atrás de uma faixada de perfeição. Levantou os olhos vendo a dúvida e o sofrimento da mulher que lhe deu a vida.

— Quantas vezes eu vou errar até aprender?- Sirius murmurou sentindo um nó na garganta e percebendo que as lágrimas cairiam a qualquer momento.

Mãe e filho se olharam de maneira intensa e profunda, restaurando laços perdidos a mais de uma vida. Sirius sentia seu peito enchendo-se de arrependimento e medo. Ela o perdoaria por ser tão ruim quanto o pai? Ele se perdoaria? Eles se dariam bem após esse momento ou tudo voltaria a velha rotina de farpas e desgosto? Ele tinha dito que a odiava. Como ela se sentiu quando ele gritou aquilo para ela?

—Sabe qual foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida? – Walburga perguntou encarando-o com tristeza. Sirius baixou os olhos e negou. A mão dela saiu da dele e foi até seu rosto, tocou-o com carinho, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos- Havia um festival no Hyde Park... Eu os levei, você e Regulus.- ela sorriu fracamente- Estava chovendo e vocês comeram algodão doce e brincaram com crianças trouxas na lama...Pulando em poças. Quando chegamos em casa eu dei banho nos dois e os sequei... Vocês queriam dormir juntos e eu deixei...Seu pai não estava em casa. – soltou um riso pelo nariz- Vocês deitaram na mesma cama, eu os cobri e então...- os olhos dela marejaram- Você segurou minha mão e a beijou.- Walburga começou a chorar- E me disse... Mamãe, eu...- ela soluçou- Eu te amo mais que tudo no mundo. E seu irmão sorriu com os olhinhos cheios de sono e disse que eu era a melhor mãe do mundo... Vocês me olharam com tanto amor...- Ela suspirou chorosa e Sirius sentiu o coração bater mais fraco- Que eu jurei, daquele dia em diante, faria tudo ao meu alcance para fazer vocês felizes...

Sirius se lembrou daquele dia, lembrou de maneira clara como um filme. Foi um ano antes de parar de chamá-la de mãe. Um ano antes de Orion ficar mais abusivo e violento. Um ano antes de seu tio Alphard ir embora.

—Eu...- Ele a olhou nos olhos, as lágrimas descendo. Tudo que seu tio lhe disse no andar debaixo rodando em sua mente. Aquela mulher jamais diria nada, absolutamente nada daquilo para ele, mas agora ele sabia.- Mamãe- soluçou enquanto a olhava com ternura- Eu te amo mais que tudo no mundo.- sussurrou o final. Walburga soluçou alto e começou a chorar. Segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos e sorriu largamente. Um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz ao qual Sirius retribuiu com todo seu coração. Se abraçaram e ficaram assim por longos cinco minutos. O Black sentiu o beijos sucessivos da mãe em seus cabelos e feito um garotinho soluçou e riu ao mesmo tempo:

—Eu te amo mais que tudo no mundo querido. –E por pelo menos aqueles cinco minutos, tudo estava bem

**n/A: Gente, esse capítulo simplesmente rip my heart apart! Really! Me deixou extremamente emocionada. Desde P.I não escrevo eu cap que me deixa emocionada assim. Espero que tenham gostado. Embora seja um capítulo onde nada realmente aconteça ele foi extremamente necessário! Tudo mudará para o Sirius depois disso. Tudo. Espero q tenham gostado e até a próxima atualização.**


	32. Capítulo 31: Pressão e decisões

**Capítulo 31: Pressão e decisões**

**N/A: Oi oi, sei que faz um tempinho, mas se tiver alguém lendo o spin-off ainda, tem algo importante que preciso dizer no próximo cap. Para esse, apenas aproveitem!**

**Ah, city &amp; colours e death cabe for cutie foram as bandas que ouvi enquanto estava editando esse cap. São sensacionais, pra quem gosta desse rock alternex, lentinho e reflexivo. **

**Beijos e aproveitem.**

**P.S: Sem betagem, mas feito com extremo carinho.**

**A hora de dormir é agora. Não tem motivo para chorar, porque nos abraçaremos em breve, no mais escuro dos quartos.- ****I will follow you into the dark (death cabe for cutie)**

Sirius só deixou o quarto da mãe quando a mesma alegou sono. Ele ainda não acreditava em tudo que tinha acontecido. Sua cabeça doía com tantas mudanças. Entrou em seu quarto e engoliu em seco. Tirou a camisa e a calça, deitando apenas de meia e cuecas na cama. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a cabeça latejar e preocupado que apagasse como da última vez. Não podia ficar mais 3 meses fora do ar. As lembranças da infância misturando-se com dá outra realidade era incômodo. Tudo um turbilhão de cores e sentimentos.

-Inferno.- gemeu e rolou pela cama. Encolheu-se em posição fetal e colocou o travesseiro na cabeça. Pressionou o tecido contra o rosto, esperando que a dor fosse embora. Se perguntava como nunca tinha percebido que a mãe passou tudo que passou. Mesmo na outra realidade, era fácil ver.

Os distúrbios de personalidade, a maneira como dizia amar Orion e ficar irritada em como ele se parecia com o pai. As coisas que falava e fazia. Dizia odiar Sirius e o queria perto mesmo assim. Sua mãe enlouqueceu por culpa de seu pai e pelo desprezo dele mesmo.

Regulus morreu e Sirius não a amava, ela não tinha família, apenas o manipulador e abusivo marido. Era tão óbvio! Como ele nunca viu aquilo? Como ele nunca se tocou o quanto ficava ressentido com o jeito dela? Nunca teve a capacidade de perceber que aprontava tudo aquilo porque queria o amor de sua mãe e ao mesmo tempo se decepcionava com o quanto ela não o defendia do pai.

Girou na cama novamente, encolhendo-se do outro lado. A cabeça parecia pressionada por alguma coisa pesada. Como sua cabeça doía! Como tudo aquilo doía-lhe fisicamente. Mais uma vez tinha alterado algo na realidade a qual vivia.

Com uma exclamação de dor se deu conta de que cada vez que mudava um pouco a realidade suas crises pioravam.

Sentiu a pressão agravar. A cabeça doía como se golpes consecutivos o assolassem. Ele sentiu dificuldade para respirar e se tocou que algo entupia seu nariz. Tentou sentar, mas só conseguiu jogar o travesseiro para longe, se tocando que o que entupia o nariz era sangue.

-Argh...- começou a respirar de maneira lenta e profunda, tentando as técnicas de relaxamento. Aos poucos a mente foi desviando de toda agitação e a dor de cabeça diminuiu. Se forçou a focar em qualquer outra coisa.

A dor passou e ele ficou aliviado. Ouviu a porta no andar debaixo e colocou as calças. Limpou o nariz no lençol e desceu.

Alcançou a escada ainda meio zonzo e viu o irmão, acompanhado do professor Slugh. Sirius parou no meio da escada. Ele e o irmão trocaram um olhar intenso. Todas as preocupações e medos do mundo estampados no rosto do mais novo.

-A mãe está bem?- questionou deixando o medo transbordar no tom de voz.

-Sim. Está dormindo.

-Dumbledore me pediu que acompanhasse o senhor Black até aqui. Estamos todos extremamente preocupados, quando a senhorita Grant chegou...- Sirius ignorou o que o professor dizia e andou até o irmão.

Ambos se encararam, cúmplices de anos de pressão e abuso, e dividiram alívio e preocupação. Regulus andou para mais perto da escada e Sirius desceu o restante. O mais novo o abraçou e Sirius fechou os olhos.

O professor ficou calado ao notar o gesto afetuoso de consolo entre os irmãos. Sirius sentiu Regulus suspirar pesadamente e sabia que o irmão estava prestes a chorar.

-Eu vou... Já que está entregue...-Slugh murmurou algo mais, mas depois disso Sirius não ouviu mais nada. Sentia apenas as batidas rápidas do coração do irmão em uníssono com as suas. Se afastaram aos poucos e Regulus encarou o irmão com angustia.

-O que houve?- Sussurrou. Sirius fez um gesto de cabeça indicando que subissem e assim os irmãos o fizeram. Entraram no quarto de Sirius e o mais velho ficou em pé, desconfortável demais para sentar.

-Por que nunca me contou?- Sirius questionou. Regulus andou até a cama do irmão e deu de ombros. Sirius observou-o de camisa escura e de mangas compridas, franziu o cenho. Regulus nunca mais tinha usado cores muito alegres desde a última briga que tiveram. Eram sempre roupas sociais e escuras, que escondiam a pele e o deixavam mais pálido do que realmente era. Sirius observou o irmão respirar de maneira tensa.

-A mãe pediu.

-A mãe...- Sirius mordeu o próprio punho, tentando se conter- A mãe pediu. – suspirou- E simplesmente você encobriu os estupros.- Regulus levantou a cabeça com horror e surpresa.

-Como?

-Você não sabia.- Sirius afirmou ao ver a expressão de horror misturada com surpresa e depois o choque- O que você sabia?

-Que Orion bate nela. E que ela fez muito para nos proteger e quando somos malcriados a fúria dele...- Regulus parou de falar, mas continuou encarando Sirius com pavor- Como assim, estupros?- Sirius respirou fundo e resumiu de maneira objetiva o que Alphard tinha lhe dito. A cada palavra Regulus ficava mais horrorizado- E como você – estalou os lábios- Descobriu? – seu irmão estava com um tom muito apavorado e chocado enquanto perguntava.

-Vim até aqui com Mellani, para encontrar arquivos que incriminassem Orion ou nos desse alguma vantagem estratégica na guerra.- Regulus franziu o cenho, mas não o interrompeu. Sirius encarou a figura do irmão longamente. As olheiras e o jeito quase doente em que ele estava eram preocupantes- Eles chegaram e nos escondemos e então eu vi o que ele a forçou, o jeito que falou com ela e... A partir daí vi tudo vermelho. Não me lembro muito o que houve, mas...- Sirius engoliu em seco e sussurrou- Eu que o deixei em coma.

O maxilar de Regulus estava travado em tensão. Seus punhos fechados embaixo do queixo e o corpo inteiro mostrando o quanto sentia ódio ao saber daquilo. Sirius via praticamente um retrato de si quando ficava com raiva. Sem tirar as mãos debaixo do queixo Regulus encarou Sirius, os olhos marejados.

-Ele sofreu muito?- Sirius torceu a boca em nojo e murmurou:

-Longa e lentamente.- Regulus deu um meio aceno de cabeça.

-Espero que ele tenha uma cicatriz por cada surra que nos deu. E por cada vez que encostou um dedo na mãe.

-Eu me certifiquei disso.- Sirius respondeu friamente.

-Não se culpe por isso.- ambos se encararam por longos minutos e depois de um tempo Regulus levantou e suspirou profundamente.

-Vou tomar um banho. Depois...Podemos tentar conversar mais com ela, o que acha?- Sirius assentiu.

_/_

Nos dias que seguiram Sirius e Regulus quase não viram Walburga, ela só ficava no quarto, evitava refeições em conjunto e não lhes deu um tratamento muito diferente de antes. Isso não fez com que os irmãos ficassem menos preocupados. Sirius achava que o problema era ele. Sua mãe não sabia como se aproximar dele depois de anos de rejeição e o Black se sentia no dever de fazer algo.

Ele recebeu cartas de James e Remus, estavam preocupados, mas não os respondeu. Mandou um bilhete a Mellani escrito apenas "estou bem" e nada mais. Ele estava sem cabeça para lidar com qualquer outra coisa a não ser sua mãe e como fazê-los se reaproximar.

Após a primeira semana de férias Sirius resolveu voltar aos seus estudos sobre viagens no tempo. Ele ainda não tinha perdido a esperança de saber porque foi arremessado para o passado. O Black sabia que tinha se desviado muito do foco nos últimos anos, a guerra, Mellani, Dama Cinzenta, sua mãe... Tudo o levando para longe da verdade e o fazendo sentir como se o motivo de estar ali fosse irrelevante perto do que ele precisava concertar. Mas o Black não podia ignorar esse detalhe, afinal, o detalhe poderia ser a chave de toda aquela loucura.

Ao voltar para os estudos sobre viagens no tempo ficou frustrado ao lembrar de ter deixado o livro de Karabassos com Dumbledore. O diretor tinha pedido para analisar os possíveis feitiços contidos no volume e saber se Voldemort conseguiria chegar até Mellani.

O livro e Mellani eram mais um assunto para sua lista interminável de preocupações. Ele sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que Voldemort chegasse até o último proprietário e sabia mais ainda que era apenas uma questão de como persuadir a pessoa até que ela revelasse sobre Mellani. Tudo sempre parecia girar em torno dos Potter. Como se a família tivesse um para-raios de problemas maior que o seu.

O final de semana Sirius pensou em contatar Mellani e James. Cansado de ler coisas que não levariam a lugar algum Sirius saiu da biblioteca dos Black e foi em direção as escadas para pegar seu espelho de duas faces, mas parou ao ouvir sussurros vindos da sala de visitas.

Voltou lentamente e viu seu irmão falando com alguém pela lareira. A sala de visita dos Black tinha uma porta grande de correr que deixava uma passagem imensa, para não ser visto bem no centro da passagem Sirius se esgueirou até encostar-se na parede do corredor, ao lado de fora da sala. Ele ficou o mais quieto possível e logo pode distinguir os sussurros do irmão.

-Sim. É preferível que mudemos a base para outro local o quanto antes. Quem quer que fez isso com meu pai entrou aqui na intenção de pegar aqueles relatórios. – alguém disse algo do outro lado e Sirius franziu o cenho tentando ouvir.

\- Levaram o contrato de venda de algumas propriedades e nossa lista de pagamento.- Mais murmurar sem sentido e Sirius bufou frustrado- Sim. Por bem, melhor mudarmos alguns credores. E também alertar a equipe do sul. Eles são de grande importância. – Mais murmurar do lado oposto- Sim. Providenciarei.

Regulus ficou calado um bom tempo e Sirius quase ousou esticar o pescoço pra ver o que acontecia.

\- Entendo. Sim, também acredito que alguém de dentro fez isso. Pelo nível de proteção da casa dos Balck é impossível que algum membro da Ordem tenha entrado, mas meu irmão estava sendo atacado no momento em que isso aconteceu e ele nunca teve ligação com a Ordem. – Regulus ficou calado mais um tempo e depois Sirius o ouviu bufar- Sempre houve álibis, foram coincidências infortunas, mas apenas isso. – Mais sussurros- Como? Não senhor, jamais. A lealdade dos Black é impar. Se quiser consulte minha prima quanto a essa questão e ela prazerosamente te responderá se somos leais. – Sirius sentiu o ar de ameaça no tom de voz do irmão- Jamais senhor. Estou reforçando nossos laços familiares, apenas.- Sirius revirou os olhos- Estarei em contato.- Sirius pode perceber a iluminação abrandar e fez sua entrada na sala. Regulus já estava de pé e o olhou surpreso. A expressão de quem foi pego no pulo durou apenas alguns segundos no rosto do mais novo.

-Sirius?

-Com quem falava?- Regulus desviou o olhar- Regulus, você nos delatou para quem?

-Não delatei nada.

-Você está servindo a eles? Não era só um acampamento?- Regulus cruzou os braços na defensiva. Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás, o que foi inútil uma vez que voltaram a cair nas laterais de seu rosto- Regulus!

-O que quer que eu diga?- Virou para o irmão- Não vai acreditar se eu disser que não.

-Então o que foi isso?- ao silêncio do mais novo Sirius bufou-Acha que não percebi? Acha que não vejo que só anda com essas camisas de gola alta e mangas compridas? Acha que não sei que é pra esconder as marcas de sabe-se lá o que do seu ritualzinho de iniciação?

-Você está se ouvindo?- Regulus questionou quase enjoado.

-Me mostra seu braço esquerdo.- Regulus o olhou ofendido e deu alguns passos para trás.

-Como é?

-Me mostra seu braço esquerdo, agora!

-Você não tem o direito de...

-O que estava fazendo da sua vida? Pensei que era só...

-Eu não me alistei a nada!

-Então me mostra seu braço!- Regulus respirou fundo, claramente cansado e levantou a manga da camisa preta. Sirius a viu, horrenda e negra, marcando a pele de seu irmão- O que você anda fazendo?

-Sirius...Eu, vou fazer isso direito... Por dentro, eu...

-Não! O que há de errado com você? O que teve que fazer pra ser aceito? Pra ser aceito e ter capacidade de enfrentar um superior assim?

-Sirius eu...- Mas o mais velho não ouvia, só sentia seu mundo girar em angustia. Seu irmão estava no caminho de antes e se as coisas continuassem assim ele iria morrer.

-Como pode deixar que te marcassem com isso? É... É... Não dá Regulus! Não tem como andar no meio dos porcos e ficar longe da lama!

-Você acha que não sei? Acha que tudo é moleza por lá? Quem mais faria esse trabalho, em Sirius? James? Remus? Você?- e riu da última parte.

-Ninguém precisa fazer esse trabalho!

-E você acha que não há ninguém infiltrado do nosso lado?- rosnou de volta para o mais velho.

-Isso é perigoso!- gritou para o mais novo- e você pode morrer!

-Assim como você , a Mellani, o Remus... Todos podem morrer. Seja bem vido a guerra!

-Eu só...- Sirius bufou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro- Eu só... Não pensei que logo você fosse chegar a esse extremo.

-Sirius, você precisa confiar mais na minha estratégia.

-Não, se você se perder nela ou se descobrirem sobre você...

-Temos riscos a correr.

-Eu não posso correr esse risco. E se você sucumbir?

-Acha mesmo que sou tão fraco?

-Acho!- falou por fim- Você não tem nem 17 anos Regulus, é só um garoto. Não tem ideia do que essas pessoas podem fazer com a sua cabeça. Não tem ideia de como a guerra pode te transformar, te fazer pender para um lado ruim.

-De todas as pessoas,- Regulus o olhou nos olhos e engoliu em seco- Pensei que você era o único que não perderia a fé em mim.

-Eu não perdi a fé em você, minha preocupação é genuína!

-Pare de agir como se fosse meu pai.

-Se eu agisse feito seu pai nossa conversa seria bem diferente. Eu cuidei de você desde que nasceu, você é meu irmãozinho, minha responsabilidade, não vou deixá-lo fazer uma burrice dessas sob meus olhos!

-Então vire as costas feito tio Alphard e vá embora! O que eu não preciso agora são críticas. – o mais novo suspirou- Eu estou cansado.- passou por Sirius e saiu da sala, dando a conversa por encerrada.

E naquele momento Sirius sentiu vontade de correr para longe, porque ele não sabia como seriam as coisas com sua mãe depois de tudo de horrível que disse a ela, porque ele não sabia como ele e seu irmão resolveriam esse problema entre eles, porque uma hora ele teria que contar a Mellani a verdade, porque James e Lily poderiam morrer e porque... Por que ele tinha todo o peso do mundo nas costas. E sem aguentar mais um minuto ali dentro ele saiu pela porta da frente.

Sem rumo Sirius andou pelas ruas de Londres, observando seus pés no asfalto, sem ver onde ia. Ao atravessar a rua, sem prestar atenção, quase foi atropelado. Ele sentia-se tão perdido, sem ter ideia do que fazer, sem ter noção de por onde prosseguir. Ele só queria sumir.

Parou no meio da calçada movimentada, pessoas indo para bares, aproveitando a noite, trouxas, sem a mínima noção da tempestade em sua mente. Enfiou as mãos no bolso e olhou para o céu escuro. As estrelas eram difíceis de ver com tanta iluminação. Ainda olhando para o alto se perguntou o que procurava, o que queria ao olhar as estrelas.

Soltou um suspiro longo e andou mais um tempo até entrar no Regent´s Park. Andou mais um pouco por dentro do parque, os guardas orientavam as pessoas a saírem porque iriam fechar, mas Sirius desviou deles e sorrateiramente se viu de frente para um lago. Olhou em volta e decidiu sentar num banco. Tantas questões sem respostas. De cenho franzido continuou encarando o céu. Ajeitou-se, sentou no apoio das costas e deixou os pés onde deveria ter se sentado.

Ele lutava por Mellani, por James, por Lily, por Regulus...Ele lutava por muitas pessoas, mas ele queria lutar por si? Ele ainda tinha ganas de seguir numa guerra? Ele precisava daquilo?

Franziu o cenho, sem saber mais quem era e porque todas essas dúvidas o assombravam com crueldade. Onde ele iria depois da morte? Onde ele iria depois que essa loucura acabasse? Ele não merecia descansar ao lado dos que amava? Por que voltou? Ele já era um velho homem. Ele não sabia se queria continuar andando.

_/_

Sirius passou as férias em casa. Apesar da mãe passar mais tempo dentro do quarto do que com eles aos poucos o Black começou a fazê-la se aproximar.

Sirius aproveitou a ausência de pessoas na casa, duas semanas antes de voltar para escola, e subiu até o quarto da mãe. Bateu na porta com hesitação. Ela disse que entrasse:

-Hey Wal...Mãe.

-Aconteceu algo?- Perguntou a mais velha vendo o rosto receoso dele.

-Na verdade, gostaria de sair com você um pouco.- Walburga franziu o cenho- Para um lugar que gosto muito.

-Sirius, se me levar em algum lugar cheio de trouxas...

-Relaxa mãe.- Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha com o linguajar- Só...Não coloque nenhum salto, ponha algo confortável. – saiu do quarto sem dar chances para que ela recusasse e ficou esperando perto do hall de entrada. Depois de longos 30 minutos Walburga desceu. Estava com um vestido escuro e rodado, como as mulheres dos anos 50 e sapatilhas baixas. O cabelo continuava impecável num coque austero.

-Que não demore o dia inteiro. – Sirius assentiu e abriu a porta. Ao saírem na rua ele estendeu o braço para a mãe que aceitou com toda a elegância típica. As pessoas olhavam para os dois, muito, mas Sirius não se importou.

O dia estava agradável e bonito e Walburga o olhava desconfiada a todo instante. Andaram por cerca de 15 minutos entre faróis e pessoas.

-Até agora só me fez suar e tostar no sol e não disse nada.

-Quando estou deprimido costuma procurar lugares afastados.- Pararam na frente da entrada de um parque.

-O que o Regent´s park, um parque cheio de trouxas, tem com isso?

-Só vem comigo.- Sirius saiu arrastando a mãe pelo parque. Era plena terça feira a tarde. O lugar não estava tão cheio.

Andaram por mais algum tempo até que Sirius finalmente parou. Estavam de frente para um lago onde salgueiros chorões e flores davam um visual exclusivo. Para Sirius lembrava a atmosfera de Hogwarts e por isso era um lugar bom para pensar um tempo longe de tudo. O lugar era o mesmo que encontrou duas semanas atrás, naquela noite turbulenta.

-Vem, vamos sentar ali embaixo.- Apontou para um salgueiro que fazia sombra quase na beira do lago. Walburga olhou para o chão com certo nojo, mas seguiu a onda do filho e sentou.

-Então?- Ela questionou enquanto encaravam o lago e toda a paisagem tranquilizante.

-Fecha um pouco os olhos.- Walburga o olhou desconfiada- Vai mãe.-Ela assim o fez- E agora respira fundo.- A mais velha seguiu o que ele pediu- Pensa que apesar de tudo você ainda está aqui, sentindo o cheiro fresco do lago, a grama na mão e o vento no rosto. Pensa bem nisso. E agora abra os olhos e observa de novo essa paisagem.- Sirius também tinha fechado os olhos e os abriu. Para o Black pensar naquilo lhe trouxe um pouco de esperança para continuar em frente.

Walburga ficou calada, as costas no tronco da árvore. O olhar perdido na água. Algum tempo depois ela tocou a mão do filho e apertou carinhosamente. Não disseram nada até irem embora, mas pela primeira vez na vida Sirius teve um momento de silêncio reconfortante ao lado da mãe.

-Sirius. – Walburga murmurou quando saiam do parque.

-Sim?

-Vá ver seus amigos.

-Mas mãe...

-Seu pai me privou dos amigos e eu me tornei essa criatura horrível. – Sirius franziu o cenho em descrença por ouvir tão franca declaração- Não quero fazer o mesmo com você. Aproveite as férias, vá ver sua namorada. E seus amigos. – Sirius ficou surpreso de ver a mulher dar carta branca para ele ver uma nascida trouxa, um mestiço e traidores do próprio sangue.

_/_

Mia tarde naquele mesmo dia Sirius foi fazer um lanche na cozinha. Ele se surpreendeu ao pegar o irmão tentando se esgueirar pela porta de saída dos fundos.

-Onde vai?- Com a mão já na maçaneta Regulus deu um pulo ao ouvir Sirius e virou, encarando-o de olhos arregalados e expressão quase culpada.

-Ver a Lene.- o mais velho o olhou com ceticismo- Devia fazer o mesmo com a Mel, sabe? Vai que ela fica muito tempo sem você... Faz bem cuidar da própria vida. – Sirius revirou os olhos com a infantilidade da alfinetada.

-Olha Regulus eu sei que...- O mais novo levantou a mão.

-Eu sei Sirius. Você não quis dizer todas aquelas coisas, eu sei que você tem razão em algo, você sabe que eu também tenho. Ok, abraço de reconciliação.- Regulus o abraçou rapidamente- Pronto, segue em frente.- E saiu pela porta deixando Sirius confuso sem saber o que tinha acontecido.

Sirius subiu e avisou a mãe que iria até Godrics Hollow. Chamou James pelo espelho, o moreno ficou muito empolgado quando o amigo respondeu prontamente. Ele foi de lareira e ao chegar nos Potter ficou feliz com o a mudança brusca de atmosfera.

O ambiente claro, o barulho do lugar que sempre foi seu lar, o cheiro de flores que vinham do jardim, tudo agradável. Sorriu ao ver a cena, todos na sala, a Senhora Potter conversando com Remus, Mandy e James correndo pela casa, Mellani, Lily e Dorcas ouvindo música.

-Sirius!- James sorriu largamente e correu até o amigo o abraçando. Sirius lhe bagunçou mais os cabelos e olhou em volta procurando Mellani. A loira o olhou nos olhos e ele começou andar até ela. Alguém diminuiu a música e Dorea gritou o nome dele e correu feliz até o moreno, abraçando-o fortemente e impedindo que fosse logo até Mellani. Ela lhe acarinhou os cabelos e depois lhe beijou a testa. Sirius a olhou nos olhos, vendo o carinho e alivio no rosto da mulher:

-Como está?

-Bem.- Murmurou sorrindo largamente.

-Oh querido! Eu sinto muito pelo o que houve. Ouvi dizer que Orion piorou.- Sirius franziu o cenho e assentiu pesadamente- Deixe disso, hoje nos propomos a nos distrair dos problemas e é exatamente isso que vai fazer.- Ela o largou só para que ele fosse abraçado por Lily. Quando ela se afastou lhe deu um soco no braço.

-Heyyy Cereja! Está azeda.

-Seu idiota, nunca mais suma assim. Todos sentimos sua falta.- A ruiva sussurrou e Sirius sorriu.

-Cereja, James ficará com ciúme.- Ela revirou os olhos. Sirius cumprimentou Dorcas e depois Remus, que falou o quanto estava aliviado e feliz em vê-lo. Por fim ele voltou sua atenção para Mellani novamente. Ela estava usando um short de pano fino e uma regata, a tatuagem a mostra e o cabelo preso num coque, deixando todo o pescoço a mostra. Sirius adorou ver tanta pele exposta e sorriu de canto.

-Não me venha com esse sorriso.- Ela murmurou de braços cruzados e um olhar querendo sorrir, mas um pouco agressivo.

-Se continuar me olhando assim sua tia vai nos manter separados até os 30 anos.- ela soltou um riso frouxo e sem mais vontade de jogar os joguinhos dela ele a puxou com força pra si. Mellani sorriu e arqueou uma sobrancelha

\- O que é isso Black?- Ela perguntou desafiando-o.- Ele desceu a boca até a orelha dela e sussurrou.

-Sei que está louca pra arrancar minha roupa.- Ela riu e se afastou um pouco.

\- Como você está?- Sirius deu de ombros.

-Melhor.- ela assentiu e ao olhá-lo nos olhos ele não resistiu e roubou um beijo. Antes que pudessem fazer algo mais do que encostar os lábios um no outro sentiram várias almofadas baterem. Olharam para o lado e todos os amigos estavam com sorrisos marotos no rosto.

-GUERRA!- Mellani gritou.

Sirius passou um dia leve e divertido com os amigos e a noite todos estavam na sala conversando. Remus e Dorcas subiram logo, para colocar Mandy na cama, a menina tinha dormido muito rápido depois de um dia inteiro de correria e brincadeiras.

-Eles estão mesmo nessa de pais, hã?- Sirius debochou e James deu de ombros. Ele e Lily estavam sentados no chão, a ruiva com as costas no peito do moreno e ele de pernas abertas, para ela ficar no meio. Tinham terminado uma partida de snap explosivo e Mellani contava os nuques que tinha ganho nas apostas. Ela e Sirius estavam no sofá. Devido a partida acalorada com discussões que tiveram Mellani estava na outra ponta do sofá, longe de Sirius, mas os pés agora estavam cutucando os seus repetitivamente.

-Bem, com o pai dela ausente do jeito que é e sem a mãe...- Lily suspirou- É bom que eles estejam cuidando dela. Sirius assentiu- E eu acho tão lindo o jeito que o Remus fica perto da menina. Parece mesmo o pai dela.- James revirou os olhos, enciumado e Sirius soltou um riso pelo nariz.

-Sempre pensei que Remus tinha jeito pra ser pai, ele só nunca se deixaria por que...Bem. – James murmurou. Mellani resmungou algo e eles a olharam.

-Eles são adolescentes. Só eu que vejo o tanto de responsabilidade que os dois estão pegando com menos de 20 anos de idade?

-É melhor não entrar em mérito. Da última vez Remus ficou bem chateado.- James lembrou.

-Sirius concorda. Só não está falando nada pra não ser pego no pulo que nem eu fui.

-Mas isso é da sua conta?- Lily perguntou e Sirius viu Mellani ficar vermelha.

-Eu só... Eu...

-Mellani, você não tem ninguém que dependa de você. Por isso é fácil pensar desse jeito. Se coloca no lugar da Dorcas.- Mellani ficou calada e baixou os olhos.

-A Mel tem razão, mas a Lily também. E não é nossa vida, Remus e Dorcas não estão sendo prejudicados então pronto. -Sirius finalmente se pronunciou. Lily levantou e se espreguiçou.

-Bem, eu vou dormir.

-Já?- James perguntou- Pensei que íamos assistir um filme.- Lily o olhou cética e uma expressão de compreensão dominou o rosto do moreno. – Aham.- pigarreou-Nesse caso eu...Vou te acompanhar até a porta e dormir também.- Mellani e Sirius os olharam com ceticismo.

-Cuidado pra não fazer muito barulho...No sono.- a loira debochou quando eles começaram a subir as escadas- A mãe pode não gostar de pesadelos.

-Principalmente o pesadelo da gravidez na adolescência.- Sirius debochou em tom de riso e ele e Mellani caíram na risada quando ouviram o casal resmungar.

Mellani continuou rindo e terminando de contar as moedas que tinha em mãos.

-Muito rica?-Sirius perguntou cutucando-a com o pé. Ela olhou pra cima e sorriu.

-O prazer de arrancar grana de vocês. – ambos riram e Sirius a achou linda naquela momento, com apenas a luz da TV para iluminar as feições. O riso morreu e ele se aproximou, tomando-a pra si sem pensar duas vezes e beijando-a, sem dar tempo dela pensar, abrindo passagem e provando a língua macia. Mellani soltou um suspiro quase sofrido contra a boca dele e afundou os dedos em meio aos cachos dele. Sirius intensificou o beijo, sentindo o ar saindo do nariz dela enquanto a deitava no sofá.

Ele só queria ficar mais perto dela. Mellani segurou o rosto dele enquanto o lambia nos lábios e depois o devorava com volúpia. O moreno sentiu o corpo ir de 0 a 100 em menos de dois segundos e puxou uma perna da garota para seu quadril, dessa forma conseguiu encaixar-se bem contra ela e sentir todo o corpo contra o seu.

O cheiro da garota e jeito que ela o beijava o deixou tão inebriado que não viu mais nada. A queria ali e agora. Antes que pudessem fazer mais do que beijar a luz da sala foi acesa e um pigarro irritado foi ouvido.

Sirius se afastou dela e sentou no sofá, vendo a senhora Potter parada no final da escada de braços cruzados e expressão quase assassina.

-Sirius, vai dormir. – ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ela colocou o dedo em riste- Agora.- ele assentiu sem jeito. Uma coisa era ser pego por James, outra bem diferente era ser pego em pleno amasso violento com Mellani pela senhora Potter. O jeito que ela o olhava o fazia sentir-se um adolescente de verdade.

Antes de levantar deu um beijo rápido em sua garota e finalmente saiu do sofá.

\- Eu preciso conversar com a Mellani. A sós.- o moreno assentiu e subiu. Esperou um pouco no corredor pra saber se conseguiria ouvir algo, mas o único som que ouviu foi "cozinha" . O que o fez acreditar que elas foram conversar na privacidade do outro cômodo.

No dia seguinte Sirius aproveitou que ficaram sozinhos na cozinha e foi perguntar a Mellani se foi muito ruim e a loira riu de canto, quase com nojo, e respondeu:

-Conversa sobre as abelhas e a vida. Merlim, foi tão constrangedor. – bufou- Ela está pensando que ficarei grávida a qualquer momento.

-Você contou que já transamos faz tempo?- Murmurou querendo saber quanto a senhora Potter sabia.

-Ela meio que...Percebeu.

-Como assim?

-Ela me disse que, casais sempre demonstram quando já são íntimos, pelo jeito que se tocam e se olham. Eu não neguei, mas ela...Está feliz que seja você.

-E eu não vou ouvir nada disso?

-Ela falou que por hora quer te estrangular então vai esperar um pouco.- Sirius engoliu em seco- E...- Mellani coçou a cabeça- Ela quer saber o quanto estamos sérios. – Sirius suspirou.

-O mais sério possível.- respondeu sorrindo de canto. Mellani sorriu de volta, mas logo a senhora Potter apareceu. Sirius notou que ela não estava disposta a deixá-los sozinhos.

Suas suspeitas confirmaram quando durante o resto das férias todas as vezes que Mellani e Sirius ficavam sozinhos a senhora Potter surgia ou mandava alguém chamá-los e a noite se tornou impossível de esgueirar até o quarto um do outro uma vez que a casa estava cheia e Mellani dividindo quarto com Dorcas.

A casa era grande, mas cada vez que alguém pisava no andar de baixo a senhora Potter aparecia. E ela estava realmente determinada a evitar que alguém transasse naquela casa, o que foi bem estressante para Sirius. Ele viu, durante aquela longa semana, Mellani desfilando de shorts, biquíni, saias e tudo que o levava a loucura.

Finalmente voltaram para escola e durante a viagem de trem eles tentaram se esgueirar para o bagageiro apenas para encontrarem um grupo de quintanistas fumando por lá. Ficaram juntos com os colegas mais novos, fumando seus cigarros e fazendo amizades, mas nem por isso menos frustrados.

Durante todo o jantar de abertura ele sentia os olhos de Mellani em si e os toques ocasionais dela eram provocação pura. Ele precisava te-la o quanto antes. Estava planejando puxá-la pra qualquer canto, apenas para senti-la, mas o universo parecia conspirar contra ele.

Antes que pudesse terminar o jantar Dumbledore lhe mandou um bilhete.

-Me acompanha até lá?- Sirius perguntou e Mellani se inclinou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Não, mas se voltar cedo estarei na sua cama.- o Maroto se arrepiou apenas em expectativa e segurou-a pela nuca, fazendo suas testas colarem.

-É bom que esteja apenas com aquela camisa do Stones- e beijou-a brevemente. Levantou assim que alguém jogou um pedaço de bolinho neles.

_/_

-Boa noite Sirius.- Dumbledore cumprimentou quando o rapaz sentou na cadeira de sempre. Por algum motivo ele não se sentia mais o mesmo de quando sentou naquela cadeira uns meses atrás

-Aconteceu algo pra me chamar com urgência?

-Temo que sim.- Sirius franziu o cenho- Nossas fontes infiltradas nos informaram que Voldemort localizou a pessoa que vendeu o livro para a senhorita Grant e que está com essa pessoa em cativeiro.

-Como?- Ele franziu o cenho- Como conseguiram isso antes de você? Como... Pensei que estivessem a um passo. Ficou estudando meu livro para rastrear...

-Eu rastreei a pessoa que fez esse feitiço. Uma pessoa morta.

-Não eu... Não pode.

-Nossas fontes informaram que eles têm uma lista de possíveis estudantes que podem ser um viajante. Você está entre eles, assim que souberem que a senhorita Grant comprou esse livro chegarão até você.- Sirius afundou na cadeira, mão na boca e olhos arregalados.

\- Com azar eles podem presumir que ela é a viajante uma vez que o livro foi enfeitiçado para ser dado a um viajante. – Sirius negou com a cabeça e Dumbledore suspirou- Eu sei que é um momento difícil, mas acredito que seria bom alertar a senhorita Grant, talvez até com a verdade...- Sirius levantou num rompante e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, alterado, a tristeza e o nó na garganta, já constantes, se misturando com raiva. Ele encarou o homem com lágrimas presas nos olhos e irritado com o que ele sugeria.

-Você não sabe o que é difícil. Você não tem ideia! Eu posso ter a morte de Orion em minhas mãos a qualquer momento. Acabei de saber que minha mãe era violentada repetidamente e coagida, meu irmão é um comensal da morte minha cabeça vale essa guerra e agora você me diz que seus homens não foram capazes de proteger uma única pessoa? -Soluçou, quase chorando.

-E por causa da incompetência da Ordem a minha garota está em risco! E quer que eu diga que sou um viajante, um homem de 35 anos? Como acha que ela vai reagir? Como acha que ela vai encarar essa noticia? Que menti e a manipulei desde que nos conhecemos!

-Sirius...

-Não! Não venha com Sirius e seu tom compreensivo pra cima de mim. EU ME OFERECI, eu me ofereci para ajudar, você me colocou fora, você me deixou de fora todos esses meses, olha o que deu!- Dumbledore cruzou as mãos embaixo do queixo e deixou o moreno extravasar sua raiva- Eu não pedi por nada disso, não pedi. Eu queria ter morrido em 95 e não voltado para esse inferno. Se existe mesmo um paraíso como os trouxas dizem eu gostaria de ter ido pra lá encontrar James, Mellani e todos que perdi. Eu não queria ter voltado para esse inferno! Mas eu estou preso aqui, como estive todos esses anos!

E se eu morrer e voltar de novo? Quanto tempo acha que aguento, ãh? Por que eu vou te falar, eu não aguento mais um minuto disso! E agora... Eu ainda tenho que lidar com o fato de que continuo amando aquela garota, com tudo que tenho dentro de mim, não consigo parar e não consegui me impedir de me envolver com ela mesmo eu sabendo o quanto nojento eu sou por isso. Ela tem 16 anos! E eu deixei, você acha normal e... Eu a amo tanto... Mas não... Tudo vai explodir na minha cabeça e ela vai me odiar, porque Voldemort vai chegar até ela, vai chegar até minha cabeça e a ORDEM não faz NADA para impedir. Vocês parecem baratas sem rumo!

Ele terminou de gritar e ficou parado, olhando Dumbledore com a respiração acelerada.

-Sirius, nos encontramos o vendedor, mas tínhamos um espião, que já foi neutralizado. Ele passou a localização aos comensais e quando chegamos houve uma batalha onde perdemos 8 pessoas. Sirius, foram oito pessoas tentando te salvar. Você está vivendo isso pela terceira vez, sabe que nem tudo funciona como planejamos e que as pessoas morrem, traem e falham. –

O Black sentiu-se envergonhado

\- Você está com medo. Eu também estou, mas para o seu bem é melhor manter a calma e contar a verdade a senhorita Grant. Ouvir de você será menos impactante do que descobrir sozinha. Não tiro sua razão em ficar furioso. Tudo está acontecendo em cima de você e sim, sua cabeça vale essa guerra. Mas agora que já aconteceu não devemos parar para apontar nossos dedos e sim encontrar uma maneira, juntos, de sair dessa situação. – Sirius assentiu e sentou novamente. Sentindo-se envergonhado com tudo que disse. Ele só sentia tanta raiva no momento. Tudo acontecia com ele. Suspirou.

-O que faço agora?- E a conversa continuou por longas horas.

_/_

Sirius fez o caminho para o salão comunal sentindo um peso grande em seus ombros. Dumbledore tinha razão, ele precisava contar, pelo menos para Mellani, mas como ele encontraria coragem? Como faria isso? Ela acabaria descobrindo. Como ele tinha a cara de ainda olhar pra ela depois de tantas mentiras? Como ele podia ter explicado para uma menina de 11 anos tudo aquilo? E como podia não se envolver?

Sentindo a cabeça doer por causa do conflito ele mal percebeu o vazio do salão comunal e o quanto sua conversa com Dumbledore foi longa. Quando entrou no salão comunal notou que já era uma hora da manhã. Ninguém a vista, apenas um elfo ou dois fazendo a limpeza. Subiu as escadas se arrastando e foi direto para o chuveiro.

Ficou um tempo refletindo o que ele faria, uma constante luta entre continuar caminhando e a depressão que ameaçava o tomar. Quando finalizou o banho vestiu apenas uma cueca e foi para a cama. Nem notou que suas cortinas já estavam fechadas. Puxou-as e suas sobrancelhas ergueram ao ver Mellani sentada em sua cama. Ela estava lendo um livro e usando uma camisa de quadribol, a camisa de Sirius.

-Hey boneca.- Sirius murmurou com um sorriso triste e Mellani largou o livro no criado mudo. A loira sentou na beirada da cama, com os pés no chão e os braços para trás, de apoio. Sirius não deixou de notar como aquela posição projetava os seios dela pra frente e sentiu-se afoito feito um verdadeiro adolescente. Molhou os lábios e a encarou.

-Aconteceu algo grave?- Ela perguntou preocupada, Sirius continuou olhando-a, não queria tocar naquele assunto.

-Sim...Mas... O que não está acontecendo ultimamente?- Mellani franziu o cenho e olhou para os próprios pés. Ele se aproximou um pouco dela e a garota resolveu olhá-lo com atenção dessa vez. Sirius notou o olhar dela correr desde seus joelhos, demorar um pouco em suas cuecas e barriga e depois seguir com todo desejo até chegar ao rosto. Sirius engoliu em seco, se era possível alguém te lamber com os olhos, ela estava fazendo isso no momento.

-Então, isso nos afeta diretamente?- Ela sussurrou com a voz um pouco insegura. Sirius andou para mais perto e com as mãos abriu espaço entre as pernas dela apenas para se ajoelhar no meio.

Mellani ajeitou a postura e Sirius puxou uma das mãos dela para si, deixando a palma macia em seu rosto. O moreno fechou os olhos, sentindo o quanto o toque dela o curava. Deslizou a mão dela até seu peito e deixou-a sentir as batidas de seu coração. Ela suspirou e ele abriu os olhos, a troca foi intensa. Sem tirar o olhar do dela ele puxou a mão de volta para o seu rosto e beijou-lhe os dedos com ternura, para logo em seguida, ainda com os olhos fixos nos dela, beijar os dedos como faria com a boca dela.

Mellani deixou os lábios abrirem e o peito começou a subir e descer, Sirius viu os olhos dela ficarem escuros de desejo e a reação espontânea o fez beijar e chupar os dedos dela com mais vontade.

-Sirius.- a loira sussurrou ofegante.

-Shiiiiu.- Pediu enquanto ainda se deliciava com a mão dela. Começou a morder a palma e depois foi levando as mordidas e lambidas para o lado até chegar na coxa dela. Segurou a coxa pelos lados, subindo a barra da camisa, e deu uma lambida comprida e cheia de desejo, subindo o caminho até quase a virilha.

Parou e a olhou, Mellani o encarava vermelha e ofegante, a visão perfeita de lábios e pele rosada, desejo puro e algo mais. – Me deixa afogar em você.- murmurou e ela arfou quando ele levou os lábios para o lado, beijando-a num lugar muito íntimo e molhado.

Sirius gemeu ao perceber que ela estava sem calcinha e deslizou a língua pelos lábios molhados... Os maiores, depois os menores e finalmente introduzindo-a naquele lugar quente e molhado. O cheiro dela era de sabonete e algo só dela. Ele gemeu ao ouvir o som que ela soltou.

Com muita vontade e excitado ele deslizou mais a língua, pra cima, depois em círculos. Fez sua barba, que finalmente crescia, raspar contra ela e ao fazer isso a mão dela foi parar em seu cabelo, trazendo-o mais ainda para si. Sirius gemeu contra ela e a mordeu levemente. Entre mordidas e beijos eróticos num lugar que Mellani ficaria excitada só de pensar novamente ele começou a ouvir os gemidos dela aumentarem e os apertos em sua nuca ficarem mais intensos.

Com muita paixão ele a sugou e ela respondeu chamando seu nome e então ele resolveu fazer mais, esfregando a palma da mão contra um ponto extremamente sensível enquanto ainda a lambia. Sirius olhou para cima e a viu se jogando para trás enquanto arqueava as costas e ao fazer isso ela aproximou mais ainda sua intimidade do rosto dele, se é que aquilo era possível.

Ele a beijou mais algumas vezes, deliciando-se com o sabor dela naquele lugar em especifico e começou a subir os beijos lentamente. Enquanto subia os beijos aproveitou para colocar a camisa que a loira usava para cima. Ao chegar na altura dos seios ela mesma se livrou da camisa, ficando totalmente nua. Sirius segurou um dos seios e o olhou com paixão, em seguida a encarou e com os olhos ainda nela ele esticou a língua, circundando toda a extensão do mamilo turgido. Então, com total paixão e adoração ele beijou e sugou aquele ponto lindo e perfeito e sentiu a total maciez enquanto ouvia a respiração dela descontrolada e sentia a textura macia e quente do seio.

Ele trocou um ponto de adoração para o outro e aproveitou o mamilo livre e sensível para testá-la. Enquanto chupava e beijava um esfregou a palma da mão no outro que já estava molhado e sensível. Aquele gesto arrancou um dos barulhos mais lindos e sensuais de sua garota e Sirius mexeu os quadris contra os dela.

-Você está usando muita roupa.- Ela sussurrou e num movimento impreciso o forçou a rolar na cama até que ela ficasse por cima. Sirius a ajudou a tirar sua cueca e quando o moreno encostou seu membro rijo e quente conta a intimidade molhada dela ambos gemeram escandalosamente. E nesse momento Sirius não queria mais ir com calma ou adoração, só queria toma-la para si com toda força e vontade que tinha.

E Mellani pareceu sentir sua necessidade, uma vez que ela segurou em seu membro, fazendo-o gemer e em seguida ajeitou-se em cima dele.

-Olha pra mim.- Ela pediu e ele nem tinha notado que havia fechado os olhos. Segurou os quadris dela com força enquanto a garota começava a descer sobre si numa lenta tortura- Você.- Murmurou e desceu um pouco. Sirius franziu o cenho e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto a olhava e a sentia aos poucos lhe preenchendo- É...-Desceu mais alguns centímetros- Meu.- sussurrou finalmente terminando o percurso. Sirius apertou mais ainda os quadris dela e a forçou para baixo, mais ainda, sentindo-a inteira em volta de si, sentindo-se bater em cada pequeno ponto dentro dela.

Sirius olhou-a atentamente, nua, em cima de si, olhando-o com desejo e intensidade e abriu levemente a boca, a vontade de beijá-la foi forte. Segurou-a pelas pernas e sentou num movimento ousado. Ao fazer isso a pressão que causou entre eles foi deliciosamente torturante.

Segurou a nuca dela, bem no meio dos cabelos, olhou-a querendo demonstrar todo o desejo que sentia e a reação dela foi deliciosa. A garota abriu levemente os lábios cheios e pequenos e inclinou-se em sua direção com a língua a caminho, lambendo-o do queixo até os lábios. Sirius gemeu e ainda com uma mão em sua nuca enrolou-a com o outro braço, fazendo-os tão colados que não havia espaço para um alfinete. E então suas testas ficaram coladas e quando seus olhos se encontraram eles finalmente fecharam e Sirius a beijou.

Beijou com tudo que sentia, com fome dela, mergulhando todas as suas frustrações naquele beijo e conforme o beijo se intensificava ela começou a se mexer em cima do moreno. E aquela pressão era de outro mundo, a intimidade quente e molhada, apertando-o, fazendo-o deslizar, entrar, sair, entrar novamente, o beijo aprofundou e a força dos quadris dela também.

E eram os lábios, as unhas em suas costas, os seios contra seu peito, o cheiro dela, o sabor, a cadência, o ritmo quase animal, rápido e desesperado com que faziam aquilo que o fazia esquecer os problemas.

Eram milhões de detalhes que formavam uma só verdade: o jeito que ele perdia a cabeça por ela. E ele soltou as costas dela e os cabelos, segurando-a pela bunda, apertando com força e ditando movimentos mais erógenos.

Em dado momento ela parou de beijá-lo e morde-lo apenas para deslizar a boca até sua orelha ,e ali, dizer as mais pervertidas coisas. Sobre como ele era delicioso, sobre sua textura, sobre o jeito que ele a fodia... Sim, fodia, com aquelas palavras.

E a cada palavra dela ele ficava mais próximo de um final delicioso e ao enterrar o rosto no pescoço dela, percebeu que Mellani também estava prestes a desmanchar em seus braços. Com a intensidade da garota como incentivo Sirius começou a lhe apertar mais o traseiro. Logo depois o Maroto passou a responder as obscenidades com palavras mais pervertidas ainda fazendo-os entrar num transe de desejo e erotismo.

Ao sentir o corpo suado dela contra o seu, sentir a forma macia contra a sua, a pressão, as estocadas rápidas, toda a loucura que era estar com ela, ele a segurou com força, afogando suas frustrações e liberando sua necessidade num gemido rouco parecido com o nome dela.

E ao ouvi-lo gemer seu nome pareceu um ponto sem volta para a garota que ficou subitamente molhada em volta dele e jogada em cima de si, tomada pelo extasie que o orgasmo forte lhe deu. Sirius não estava diferente disso. Com cansaço e moleza ele deitou, fazendo-a deitar junto a si.

Mellani logo rolou para o lado, não tinha aquela necessidade de carinho depois do sexo e Sirius era acostumado a isso, mas naquele momento ele necessitava de proximidade. E escuridão e silencio do local deixava a respiração ofegante de ambos alta e pesada. Após recuperar o fôlego Mellani murmurou:

-Isso foi intenso. – Sirius soltou um riso cansado.

-Explodi sua mente.

-Qual é o meu nome?- Ela brincou e ambos riram. Sirius deixou o corpo acalmar mais um pouco e virou, deitando de lado e observando as lindas curvas de sua garota. Ela não tinha uma barriga reta igual algumas garotas que ele ficou no passado, não era perfeita. Tinha um pouco de barriga e Sirius sabia que ela se incomodava com algumas marquinhas brancas perto do traseiro, mas... Puta que pariu, ela era muito gostosa, muito perfeita, cheia de curvas ótimas para se enfiar, beijar, apertar. E uma autoestima que a deixava 10 mil vezes mais linda e segura.

Encarou-a longamente se perguntando o que estava fazendo. Ela não era uma mulher adulta, era uma garota, mas era a garota com a qual fez sexo até de ponta cabeça. A garota que se apaixonou, a garota que fez o garoto egoísta e petulante de 15 anos se apaixonar. Suspirou, ele precisava fazer a coisa certa, ele precisava contar a verdade.

-Mel...- Ela também ficou de lado, encarando-o- Preciso te dizer algo...- engoliu em seco- importante. – Mellani ficou nitidamente curiosa e ainda arfando ela molhou os lábios.

Dumbledore tinha razão, era melhor que ela soubesse por ele. Começaria contando do livro e então falaria de si. Sentia-se conectado a ela a um modo que se sentia mal por esconder. Seu coração bateu mais fraco ao pensar na rejeição, mas ele precisava.

-O que foi Sirius?- Ele franziu o cenho com o tom preocupado dela.

-Você sabe que eu... Não sou tão fácil. Eu... Existe algo...- tirou o cabelo dela da testa e examinou o rosto assimétrico por inteiro. A garota já estava de cenho franzido, preocupada- Dumbledore me falou sobre aquele livro que me deu. Sobre viagens no tempo... Acontece que...- Sirius engoliu em seco- Aquele livro faz parte...- Sirius não sabia como continuar, ao explicar do livro teria que explicar sobre si.

-É alguma coisa grave?

-Bem, ele ensina como identificar pessoas com dons...Como os meus. E Voldemort sabe que se encontra o dono do livro pode ganhar a guerra...

-Por chegar até um vidente.- ela completou preocupada. Sirius assentiu

\- E ele... Ele conseguiu localizar a pessoa que te vendeu. Está a um passo de chegar até você e depois... A mim.- Mellani sentou, sem se importar em cobrir-se

-Como?- ele pode ver o medo e o choque na voz da loira- Voldemort tem mais um motivo pra nos caçar?- os olhos dela ficaram molhados- Por causa de um livro?- sussurrou.

-Dumbledore quer conversar com você e com o James amanhã, mas... Ele achou melhor que eu contasse a você...- ela assentiu meio desnorteada e levantou- Mellani?

-É só que... Ele pode chegar a você por minha culpa.- Ela o olhou com dor- Se ele souber que eu comprei o livro ele...Ele vai saber que é você. E é tudo minha culpa.- Pegou a camisa dele e colocou pela cabeça de maneira apressada. O tecido vermelho e dourado cobriu quase até os joelhos dela.

-Talvez a pessoa nem lembre que vendeu a você.

-Ele foi bem especifico e estranho. Ele vai lembrar de mim.

-Mel...-Ele levantou e a segurou pelo cotovelo delicadamente, fazendo-a o olhar- Hey... Ele não tocará em você ou em mim.- ela engoliu em seco e ele pode ver o medo nos olhos dela.

-Ele matou meu tio.- sussurrou- Eles torturam a Lily e mataram os pais dela. O que nos faz intocáveis? Eles conseguiram pegar meu tio. O homem que era praticamente intocável. – Sirius franziu o cenho e passou a mão pelo cabelo dela e depois pelo rosto. Como poderia falar pra ela agora? Quando estava tão abalada.

-Eu não vou deixar.- encostou a testa a dela e a olhou de maneira intensa- Entendeu?

-Você não é deus.- ela sussurrou e ele sentiu um nó na garganta. Ele não impediu a morte dela antes, o que seria diferente agora? Ele a abraçou e ela escondeu o rosto no peito dele. Sirius não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

**N/A: Meu senhor amado, estou ansiosa e preocupada pra quando a Mellani descobrir isso. Isso se ela descobrir né? Quais são suas apostas pra esse momento?**


	33. Hiatus- AVISO-

Hiatus

Queridas leitoras, gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora entre as atualizações e anunciar que estou colocando a fic em hiatus por tempo indeterminado. Isso significa que durante um longo tempo não haverá atualização dessa fic. Eu sinto muito, de verdade, mas atualmente não estou conseguindo manter o ritmo de atualizações que tive em Pintura Intima e nem no começo dessa fic. Obviamente voltarei um dia, porque a fic está terminada e quero muito que vejam o desfecho desse spin off, que foi tão ótimo pra mim escrever, mas não vou postar os caps sem edição, com furos de enredo apenas para completar a fic. Quando eu postar será com toda a qualidade que vocês merecem.

Estou passando por uma fase no momento onde não consigo nem colocar a minha vida em ordem, quem dirá a fic. Eu estou uma bagunça por dentro, de verdade, e talvez por causa disso, no momento, não encontro a devida paixão e entusiasmo que tinha anteriormente com as coisas. O mesmo aconteceu com a fic.

Eu não desisti de Brumas e ela tem um final, ´só não sei quando vou conseguir postar.

Talvez essa fase dure apenas esse ano, talvez não. Mas percebi que preciso focar em superar esses problemas emocionais antes de conseguir externar em palavras, principalmente nos meus textos, que carregam muitos pensamentos meus, alguma coisa.

Eu estou com inicio de depressão e sofrendo crises de ansiedade. Estou fazendo terapia e sinceramente, não desejo pra ninguém ter crises de ansiedade. Ansiedade é algo sério, pode te levar a ter surto horríveis e te sufoca de um jeito que é inexplicável.

Ter o compromisso de postar a fic mesmo quando não estou conseguindo desenvolver...Está agravando meu quadro, o terapeuta disse pra eu focar um pouco mais na minha vida "real" e pelo menos por enquanto tentarei fazer isso.

Não está sendo um momento bonito na minha vida e não estou dizendo isso para sentirem pena, mas sim pra dizer que apesar de tudo, seus comentários sempre fazem meu dia mais feliz e compartilhar o que escrevi com vocês, até agora foi algo que me ajudou muito nesse meio tempo.

Desde que comecei a postar Pintura Intima que tenho esses problemas, mas eu não posso mais deixar essas coisas de lado. Preciso enfrentar tudo isso. E enfrentar a si mesmo é assustador e quase impossível. Já tenho que me esforçar bastante pra segurar meu emprego na situação atual, imagina o resto... Por isso, minhas sinceras desculpas pelo hiatus, mas não vejo uma atualização pra tão breve.

Espero que compreendam.

Com amor,

Kah Aluada.


End file.
